Cuando anochezca
by tony kvar
Summary: Conjuntos de one-shots sin vinculación entre ellos, ni continuación. Pequeñas historias que giran en tono de los dos personajes principales de Ranma.
1. Chapter 1: Volver a encontrarnos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **1º. Volver a encontrarnos.**

Akane corría por la calle, la seguía un grupo de niños, eran sus alumnos. El dojo había abierto y tenía un buen número de estudiantes. Miró hacía atrás y suspiró, que distinto hubiera sido sí Ranma estuviera con ella. Se le amontonaba el trabajo, tuvo que rechazar alumnos… ¡no daban abasto!

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porque desapareciste? - dijo en voz baja.

Lo echaba de menos. Recordaba con añoranza el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Esos recuerdos eran sus tesoros, sus recuerdos felices y sus peores pesadillas… al no estar el chico.

Recordaba los días que desapareció el chico. Había salido a entrenar. Ella se opuso, tenía un mal presentimiento y se lo dijo. Curiosamente él no se burló.

-No pasará nada, en una semana volveré. Y iremos al cine… acuérdate que perdí la apuesta contigo y te tengo que llevar… y tengo ganas de ir contigo- le había dicho el chico.

Se habían peleado y con este comentario hicieron las paces.

Ella salió a despedirlo cuando él se fue. Se abrazó al chico llorando, y le pidió que no se fuera. Él le sonrió, y con un dedo le limpió una lagrima, la miró y se la llevó a los labios.

-Con esto una parte tuya viene conmigo y me dará suerte y me protegerá, como siempre haces tú- dijo él.

Y lo vio irse, sin saber que no volvería a verlo.

Pasó la semana esperando al chico. El día señalado no volvió, ni al siguiente…ni una semana después, ni siquiera al mes… y fue pasando el tiempo y Akane no dejaba de pensar en él. Fue a buscarlo al sitio habitual… y tuvo pruebas que no llegó allí.

Y a los dos meses le llegó el primer mazazo. Una carta de Shampoo, esa odiosa china. En esa carta la chinita le decía que Ranma huyó con ella, y que eran muy felices, se reía de ella. El mundo de Akane se vino abajo. Al principio se refugió en las artes marciales, pero enseguida las dejó, esas practicas le recordaban a su prometido.

Tuvo el apoyó de su familia, los Saotome, que se sentían desgraciados, por tener un hijo tan ingrato que los abandonó y también tuvo el apoyo… de Ryoga.

El chico fue un gran apoyo, fue de mucha ayuda... todo empezó bien, salían juntos, la animó, aunque desde el principio ella dejó claro que lo quería como amigo…. pero él no lo vio así, ese joven empezó a cambiar se volvió muy posesivo y dominante. No la dejaba hablar con nadie, la intentó alejar de sus amistades. Se enfadaba por nada, era más celoso que Ranma. No le gustaban ciertos trajes de la chica. También descubrió que el chico cortó con su antigua novia, esa chica llamada Akari., también supo que Ryoga amenazó a esa pobre chica. La relación con el chico se deterioró y cuando se separaron no lo hicieron como buenos amigos… a veces volvía el chico y amenazaba a su amistad. Ya no era el amigo que fue al principio. Se dio cuenta que el chico le ocultaba algo. Parecía que ese apoyo no fue tan desinteresado. Era como si el esperase la ausencia de Ranma, para estar allí, fue claro que sabia algo sobre la desaparición de su prometido.

A los pocos meses de la carta de Shampoo, le llegó una de Kodachi diciéndole que Ranma había huido con ella, esa carta se reía de ella y de las otras dos prometidas. Y a los pocos días una prácticamente idéntica de Ukyo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió una verdad a un más terrorífica de que la que se imaginaba. Ranma no estaba con ninguna de las otras tres … pero las tres estaban implicadas en su desaparición.

Cuando la relación con Ryoga estaba muy deteriorada, ese chico le confesó que era P-chan y se burló de como había hecho quedar a Ranma como un pervertido, Akane se sintió humillada por ese a quien creyó que era un amigo. Se sintió furiosa por como le pegaba a su prometido creyéndolo culpable Akane se hundió y se alejó definitivamente de Ryoga, sin posibilidad de volver a ser amigos. Pero Akane le dio una tremenda paliza a su ex amigo, el joven estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital. Pero Ryoga volvió a intentar reestablecer su amistad con Akane, pero esta no deseaba volver a verlo. Y al final lo escarmentó definitivamente.

Descubrir la verdad, fue un terrible golpe para ella y para su familia. Ahora sabían que Ranma estaba seguramente muerto… y que los culpables eran esos seis locos… que habían hecho algo y que les salió muy mal y Ranma resultó… no quería pensarlo. Cuando esos se supieron descubiertos desaparecieron, Akane no supo que fue de su prometido, no logró que ninguno de los implicados hablarse.

Ya no volvió a confiar en nadie, y se alejó de la gente, se encerró en su mundo. Y lo dedicó al recuerdo de su prometido.

Habían pasado cinco años, Akane era ahora entrenadora del dojo Tendo, unos de los más prestigiosos de Tokyo. Le habían hecho propuestas de matrimonio… y ella rechazó todas, no podía olvidar a Ranma, el chico permanecía a cada momento en su mente.

Corría por Nerima seguida por unos agotados alumnos.

\- ¡Venga! Que lentos que sois- dijo Akane. - Yo a vuestra edad hubiera corrido el doble en la mitad de tiempo.

\- ¡Siempre igual! - dijo un chico- siempre dice lo mismo.

-Es una amargada. Por eso no tiene novio. ¿Habéis oído la leyenda?

\- ¿La que su novio huyó o la que lo mató y se lo comió? - dijo otro, se giró y miraba a sus compañeros riendo. De repente vio miedo en los rostros de los otros chicos. Se giró con miedo y vio a su profesora mirándolo serio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo he oído otras leyendas sobre como desapareció mi prometido- y puso una sonrisa siniestra, sus pupilas se agrandaron y su aspecto se volvió tenebroso- y no os la voy a contar por que no volveríais a dormir. O ¿las quieres oír?

El chico la miró asustado y negó con la cabeza. La chica sonrió… un instante y volvió a su papel de maestra seria y rigurosa.

-Entonces volvemos al dojo… -ordenó la joven y se giró. No se fijó que por una esquina había girado un joven de su misma edad, detrás de él corrían unos niños, era otro entrenador y como Akane no se fijaba por donde andaba y los dos chocaron.

Akane cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo el otro joven.

Akane se quedó petrificada, conocía esa voz. Nunca pensó que la volvería a oír.

\- ¿Se ha hecho daño señorita? - preguntó el hombre.

\- ¿Ran… Ran… Ranma? - alzó la vista con miedo y vio un rostro que ya conocía, unos ojos que ya había visto, que la miraban sin reconocerla.

\- ¿Nos… conocemos? -dio el hombre.

\- ¡No me vengas con cuentos! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué simulas que no me conoces? -dijo ella llorando y exaltada.

-Lo siento… pero no la reconozco, si pudiese ayudarme…

-Si es una broma no tiene gracias ¿Tan mal me porté contigo que haces como si no me reconocieras- dijo ella furiosa- bueno te dejo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. ¡adiós!

Ella se marchaba, pero el chico la cogió por el brazo y la paró.

-Perdone… pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Me conoces? - dijo el chico exaltado. Estaba muy nervioso-Me podía decir quien… quien… quien soy yo.

Akane se asustó, delante suyo tenía a su prometido y no la reconocía. Se pensaba que era una broma… pero los ojos del chico eran sinceros… no sabia quien era ella, y tampoco quien era él.

\- ¿Tienes…? ¿Tienes amnesia? -preguntó asustada la chica.

-No recuerdo prácticamente nada. Desperté hace tres años en una cama de hospital… había estado en coma dos años. Si sabe algo de mi ayúdeme…por favor. -Suplicó el hombre- No sé quien soy…no sé nada de mi. Si tengo familia o amigos.

Akane se abrazó al él.

-Has vuelto Ranma, has vuelto… te esperado durante cinco años y has vuelto.

-Señorita. No sé que relación tenía con usted… pero me da vergüenza que me abrace en publico- el chico estaba sonrojado.

-Perdona… pero es la emoción… soy Akane… Tendo …soy… fui tu prometida.

El chico se quedo parado.

\- ¿Mi prometida? ¿Yo prometido? - dijo él extrañado.

-Si cosas de nuestros padres- la chica lo miró- puedes pensar que me quiero aprovechar de ti… que fuese el prometido de una conocida…

-No lo pienso… tus ojos son sinceros… no me mientes…pero este lugar no es adecuado para hablar de esto.

-Sígueme… dirijo el dojo Tendo. Te llevaré… pero tú ya has estado.

-Vosotros en fila. No quiero que os distanciéis. - dijeron los jóvenes a sus alumnos.

Hicieron todo el trayecto corriendo. Ranma miraba las calles asombrado, le provocaban un sentimiento de… nostalgia. Y cuando vio el dojo Tendo se paró, se tuvo que apoyar en un muro, respiraba con dificultar.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Akane preocupada.

-No lo sé- dijo él extrañado- siento muchas sensaciones al ver ese dojo- Alegría, tristeza, confianza, protección… y muchas más. De tu dojo emanan muchas sensaciones agradables…como de ti.

Akane se puso roja. El viejo Ranma no le decía esas cosas.

-Lo pasamos bien ahí… aunque también tuvimos malos momentos.

-Por como los dices me porté mal contigo.

\- Nos peleamos casi todos los días… lo dos teníamos mucho orgullo, éramos amigos inseparables… pero nos peleábamos por tonterías. Tenías muchos rivales que te atacaban continuamente.

-En pocas palabras no teníamos muchos días tranquilos.

-Prácticamente ni uno- contestó ella sonriendo.

Y entraron en el dojo.

-Llevad a Ranma al dojo- ordenó Akane a sus alumnos -yo hablaré con Kasumi.

Y Akane entró en casa.

-Hola Kasumi. Ya estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenida. Hoy has vuelto pronto. -Kasumi se fijó que Akane había llorado- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha vuelto el bajón? - dijo preocupada- anímate a él no le gustaba verte así.

-No estoy bien…Me he encontrado con un viejo conocido, lo he invitado a casa. Estamos en el dojo. Es también un maestro de artes marciales.

Kasumi se preocupó.

\- ¿No será…? -dijo asustada-la última vez que lo viste casi lo matas… se lo tenía merecido.

-No, no es Hibiki. No lo traería ni en sueños. - contestó la hermana pequeña con rabia.

-Os llevaré algo para comer. - dijo Kasumi.

Cuando Akane entró en el dojo se llevó una sorpresa. El joven estaba haciendo una demostración. La chica se quedó congelada. Miles de recuerdos le asaltaron la mente. De los entrenamientos con el chico, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. El hombre la vio y se preocupó y se le acercó.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Siento cáusale dolor, recordándole a su prometido.

-No te preocupes estoy bien. Viejos recuerdos… bellos y dolorosos a la vez. Me asaltan cada día, y en el peor momento.

-Bellos por qué te recuerdan a él, y dolorosos por qué está lejos de ti- dijo él. Ella asintió, él la vio muy triste y sintió compasión. Esa chica le producía unas emociones extrañas, la quería proteger, cuidar. Esa mujer estaba triste y a él por alguna razón no le gustaba verla así.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? - dijo ella.

-No. Cuando desperté del coma no recordaba nada. Fue comenzar de nuevo. Casi volver aprender a hablar… a escribir… a andar. La doctora Tamae fue muy buena conmigo… me adoptó y me puso el nombre de su hijo muerto… ahora me llamo Hiroshi Harada, pero ese nombre me produce una sensación extraña… algo que no puedo describir.

Akane lo miró.

-Cuando íbamos al instituto, tuviste un amigo con ese nombre, pero con otro apellido.

Akane y el chico estuvieron hablando, ella le contó sobre su familia, sobre los padres de él. Sobre algunas de sus aventuras. Mientras hablaban sus alumnos empezaron a entrenar juntos.

-Los tienes bien preparados- dijo él.

-Eso espero. Tenemos una de las mejores escuelas de artes marciales. Pero en los últimos tiempos nos ha salido una competencia muy grande… Kuno, tus otros dos antiguos rivales y tus tres presuntas prometidas han montado un dojo, aunque hace años que no veo a ninguno. Van a por mi. Les di calabazas a él y a otro y …- paró de hablar, el hombre se quedó blanco y empezó a temblar- ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Ku… Ku… Kuno? Solo con oír ese nombre empiezo a temblar y no sé por qué … ¿Rivales? Eso me produce lo mismo. Horror, terror y mucho dolor. ¿Como se llaman los otros dos y las tres chicas? - preguntó el chico.

-Los otros se llaman Mousse, el cegato… y Ryoga, el futuro muerto- había pronunciado ese nombre con mucho odio. - las chicas son Shampoo, es china del mismo pueblo de Mousse, una sucia y traidora serpiente- el chico vio que Akane odiaba esa chica en especial. - Ukyo era amiga de la infancia tuya…y Kodachi, hermana de Kuno y tan loca como él.

Akane miró al chico y lo vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -dijo ella alarmada.

-Esos nombres me producen dolor de cabeza. Guardan un recuerdo que no logró recordar. Creo que fueron ellos los que me produjeron la amnesia.

Ella lo miró, había oído que a los amnésicos no se le debía decir la verdad de golpes, sino en pequeñas dosis.

-No te preocupes… averiguaremos la verdad… ahora que estas aquí…

-Perdona, pero… ¿cómo estas seguras que soy quien tú dices? ¿Como sabes que no soy un farsante? Me hablas como si nos conociéramos… pero yo no estoy seguro… no sé quién realmente soy. - el chico estaba desesperado y muy nervioso.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Era su Ranma, estaba segura.

-Tu forma de hablar…tu voz… tu forma de moverte… tus ojos… tu olor personal. Son cosas que tengo grabadas en lo más profundo de mi ser. Son cosas que no pueden copiarse. Eres Ranma.

-Me gustaría creerte… pero tengo mis dudas. Compréndelo… no tengo recuerdos y una desconocida se acerca y me dice que es mi amiga y que me conoce. No quiero hacerme ilusiones y que tú te las hagas…y después que no sean verdad. Veo que has sufrido y no me gustaría que sufrieras más. – el hombre la miró y le sonrió. - No sé, contigo me siento seguro, es como si tuviéramos un vinculo muy especial. Si te parece bien me gustaría venir más veces y que me hables de ese chico que dices que soy yo… y me…

En ese instante entró Kasumi con una bandeja con té y algo para comer y.

-Akane te traigo algo para…- fue entonces cuando Kasumi vio al invitado de Akane. La mujer dejó caer la bandeja al suelo sorprendida y se llevó las manos a la boca., sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- Ran… Ranma… has vuelto. -La joven abrazó al sorprendido joven- ¿Dónde has estado? Eres muy malo. Nos has hecho sufrir mucho. Pero has…has… vuelto…. Y no te dejaremos que te vuelvas a ir.

-Señorita… yo lo… siento… pero no… la reconozco, no sé quien es- dijo el joven.

Kasumi se alejó un paso del joven y lo miró asustada. Después miró a su hermana que negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que tiene amnesia-dijo con tristeza Akane-no recuerda nada desde hace tres años.

Eso fue un golpe para Kasumi, consideraba a Ranma su hermano y que este no las recordarse la llenaba de tristeza.

\- ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de Akane, ni de mi… ni de nuestra familia? -preguntó Kasumi, la joven volvió a llorar, tenía mucho aprecio al joven y le dolía que él no se acordase de ellos. Akane había pasado esos cinco años sufriendo. No había día que no llorase recordando a su prometido. Kasumi la oía llorar en su habitación, ahora volvería a sufrir… volverían a sufrir toda la familia.

-No. Por desgracia no recuerdo nada…-las miró y se pensó una pregunta, le daba vergüenza preguntarla… al fin se decidió. Si esas chicas lo conocían…podían aclarar sus dudas- perdonen…tengo una pregunta para ustedes… ¿yo que… soy? ¿soy un hombre…o soy un mu…?

Entonces en el dojo entró una mujer de edad madura y dos hombres.

\- ¡Doctora Tamae! - dijo el joven.

\- ¡Tía Tamae! - dijo a la vez unos de los alumnos del joven.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - dijo la mujer- ¡Hiroshi! Sabes que no tenías que salir de la zona asignada. Tienes desmayos y te desorientas. - la mujer lo miraba seria y suspiró aliviada, ese joven le había dado un susto al desaparecer. - suerte que llevas encima el localizador.

-Yo… yo… esta señorita- señaló a Akane- dijo que me conocía… que mi nombre era Ranma Saotome. Quería averigua la verdad.

La mujer miró a Akane y suspiró.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Hiroshi quédate aquí con tus alumnos.

El joven asintió.

Unos minutos después las dos hermanas y la mujer estaban en la sala hablando del joven.

\- ¿Le ha contado algo? -preguntó la mujer.

-Que estuvo unos años en coma. Que no recuerda nada. Pero no como llegó a ese coma- contó Akane.

-Una patrulla de policía lo encontró en un monte al norte de aquí. Buscaban a un grupo de jóvenes que iban a darle una paliza a un viajero… esos jóvenes no fueron nada discretos y hablaron de sus planes en un bar… los oyeron toda la clientela, fueron denunciados. Los buscaron, pero no los encontraron y encontraron a Hiroshi.

\- ¿Le habían disparado? -preguntó Akane.

La mujer la miró asombrada

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó.

-Le he visto una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo.

-Si le dispararon. Seis balazos, uno de ellos en el hombro izquierdo. Por suerte ninguno afectó a ningún órgano vital, pero perdió mucha sangre. Entre eso la caída que debió tener, cayó por un precipicio, varios huesos rotos y el golpe en la cabeza, no sabíamos si saldría- miró a Akane, la vio muy afectada-a Hiroshi hay que decirle las cosas poco a poco, una sobredosis de información puede ser contraproducente… a usted también. Esta muy afectada. ¿quiere dejar las cosas para otro momento?

\- No… de ninguna forma. He estado cinco años esperando noticias de él. ¡Ahora quiero saberlo todo! – de repente recordó algo que dijo la doctora. -Ha hablado que la policía buscaba a un grupo que intentaban atacar a un viajero ¿Eran seis jóvenes? ¿tres chicas y tres chicos? - y Akane los describió.

-Si, su descripción concuerda con las de los testigos- y miró la chica sorprendida. - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ellos eran los rivales de Ran… de Hiroshi… y ellas… sus otras pretendientes…-Akane lloraba recordando viejos tiempo- a su vez… ellas eran mis rivales… y dos de ellos mis presuntos pretendientes. - y le contó a la mujer la difícil relación de ella y Ranma con esos seis personajes

-Aún no estoy segura que tu Ranma y Hiroshi sean la misma persona… ¿Cómo iba vestido cuando se fue?

-Llevaba su camisa china roja y sus pantalones negros…-Akane describió incluso la mochila del chico.

-Todo ese dato concuerdan, pero quien me dice que tú no eres una de esas pretendidas prometidas.

Akane se quedó blanca y se enfureció. Pero la joven se logró controlar.

-Aún no se lo puedo demostrar… en unos minutos. - dijo Akane con tristeza.

-Pero yo si-dijo Kasumi- fue a un mueble y cogió un álbum de fotos y un video, se los puso delante a la mujer- estas fotos son de nuestra familia, en ellas aparece Ranma, y aquí tengo un video familiar.

Las tres mujeres vieron las fotos y el video. Después de verlo la doctora Tamae Harada se quedó un rato callada muy pensativa.

-No hay duda… mi hijo adoptivo es vuestro Ranma. La misma forma de hablar, la misma voz… los mismos gestos…pero… no os lo puedo devolver…por ahora, aún es pronto para eso.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca…! - gritó Akane. Estaba exaltada, lloraba- ¡nunca!… ahora que ha vuelto, no puedo perderlo de nuevo. Usted no sabe como me siento. Lo que he pasado… Ranma es mi… - no pudo seguir estaba llorando desconsolada.

-Antes de dejarlo aquí, tiene que recuperarse. Si vamos muy deprisa puede decaer. Él necesita avanzar poco a poco… y usted también… los dos han sufrido mucho. No les voy a negar que lo vean… él lo necesita y usted también. Los dos se necesitan para recuperarse. -se giró a Kasumi- su hermana ha sufrido mucho. ¿No se ha deshecho de la pérdida de su prometido?

Kasumi bajó la cabeza, al levantarla miró a la doctora con tristeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no lo ha hecho. Fue muy duro para ella. Las otras tres prometidas, se burlaron de ella... le dijeron que Ranma estaba con ellas, sufrió mucho… cuando descubrió que… Ranma podía estar…muerto, se hundió totalmente… no salía de su habitación. Tardó casi dos años en recuperarse… aparentemente, no volvió a ser la misma… por las noches la oigo llorar y llamar a su prometido entre sollozos. Ya no sé que hacer… Es tan obstinada. - dijo Kasumi desesperada. A la chica le costaba hablar. Ella también estaba muy afectada por el reencuentro.

Akane miró a su hermana. No sabia que su hermana estuviera tan preocupada.

-Kasumi, no sabía que te hiciera sufrir tanto.

Kasumi la abrazó.

-Todos hemos sufrido… por culpa de la desaparición de Ranma… pero tú eres quien peor lo has pasado. Espero que todo vaya bien… y Ranma pueda volver con nosotros… contigo.

-Hagamos algo. Les dejaré a Hiroshi…digo Ranma… -dijo la doctora-cada día vendrá al dojo… a entrenar… a enseñar… he oído que buscan un profesor. Le servirá de terapia para él… y para usted.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Akane.

-Pero tendrán que cumplir ciertos requisitos. No puede hacer muchos esfuerzos, aún se cansa. Tiene dolores de cabeza, creemos que es algo psicológico y sí no descansa tiene mareos y se desmaya. No puede comer mucho, en eso es muy indisciplinado- y se rió-. Con él vendrá siempre un medico que lo vigilará. Si él ve agotado a uno de los dos parará la clase. Se le debe hacer caso. Yo vendré cada semana y veré el progreso de él y el suyo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Akane.

La doctora sonrió.

-Usted con estar a lado de ese chico aceptaría cualquier condición.

-En eso tiene razón. No voy a perderlo de nuevo. Es…

En ese instante entró un torbellino con forma de niña. Debía tener unos cuatro años.

\- ¡Hola mamá! - y se abrazó a Akane- Hoy he mandado a las nubes a ese tonto de Matsuda, dice que será mi marido. No lo aguanto, es un idiota. La tía Nabiki me ha comprado la merienda. Pero me ha dicho que no te diga nada. Me quiere sobornar, estropeó ese vestido tan bonito que tenías, él que te regaló papá, yo vi como lo hizo. Me voy a entrenar… después ven y entrena conmigo.

-Hola preciosa. Te tengo dicho que no entres corriendo en casa. Que saludes a los invitados. Y que no hables tanto ni tan rápido. ¿A quién te parecerás? -le contestó Akane.

-Tía Nabiki dice que a ti y a mi papá.

La doctora miró la niña asombrada, esa pequeña era idéntica a…

-Se parece a…- empezó la mujer y se calló. A lo mejor esas chicas no conocían el secreto de Hiroshi.

-No se preocupe, sabemos que Ranma se transforma en chica con el agua fría… creo que él nos quiso preguntar por eso. Él tiene dudas- dijo Akane- Si esa niña es hija mía y de Ranma… se llama Ranko. Nació ocho meses después de desaparecer Ranma.

-Hace años, cuando era una joven leí sobre Jusenkyo, no me lo creí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se lo creería? -la mujer sonrió con tristeza-Criar una hija sola debió ser muy duro.

-Si, nació cuando estaba en lo peor de la crisis. No fui de mucha ayuda. Al principio mis hermanas, mi padre y los padres de Ranma cuidaron de mi hija… y de mi, fui una niña más. Tardé dos años en ver lo que tenía a mi lado. Hubo momentos que tuve deseos de dejarla sola, ir donde creía que estaba Ranma. Pero no me atreví, ni me dejaron intentarlo.

La niña había salido. La oyeron subir a su habitación, y al cabo de un rato la oyeron bajar las escaleras corriendo.

-Le he dicho mil veces que no baje corriendo las escaleras- dijo Akane.

-Tú también lo hacías- dijo Kasumi- es igual que tú y que su padre…-Kasumi se quedó blanca. - ¡Ranko!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Solo va para el do…jo - preguntó Akane y ella también se quedó blanca- va al dojo allí verá a…

\- ¿A quién verá? - dijo Nabiki que acababa de entrar.

Las otras tres mujeres se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacía el dojo. Nabiki se quedó sorprendida. No le habían presentado a la desconocida. Las tres mujeres se habían levantado alarmadas… ¿Quién debía haber en el dojo para que reaccionasen así? Ryoga seguro que no, Akane lo escarmentó bien la última vez que apareció en el dojo.

Hiroshi estaba en el dojo. Dirigía un entrenamiento con sus alumnos y los de Akane. Estaba disfrutando.

\- ¡Venga! Lo podéis hacer mejor- dijo el joven-Akane-chan, os ha enseñado mejor… dar lo mejor de vosotros. Me ha dicho que participaréis en un torneo… con esto no pasareis de la primera ronda.

Los alumnos lo miraban con fastidio. El hombre era tan riguroso como su maestra.

-Nos ésta enseñando cosas por encima de nuestro nivel.

-Eso no es verdad. Tenéis el nivel necesario. Yo a vuestra edad…

-… Lo hubiera hecho en la mitad de tiempo- concluyeron los alumnos de Akane.

El hombre los miró asombrado.

-Es lo que siempre dice la Sensei Tendo- dijo un niño.

Hiroshi se rió y los chicos le imitaron.

-Tenéis un buen nivel, Akane debe ser una buena maestra-dijo el hombre y se sentó e invitó a lo niños a que lo imitasen- ¿está casada?

A los chicos les tomó esa pregunta por sorpresa.

-No- dijo uno con timidez- tenía un prometido y desapareció…cuentan leyendas sobre eso.

\- ¿Me podéis contar esas leyendas? - dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Cuentan que…

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son esos niños? ¿Qué hacéis en el dojo de mi madre? - dijo una voz.

Hiroshi se volvió y vio una niña pequeña de unos cuatro años. Se quedó congelado, esa chica le recordaba a alguien. Juraría haber visto esa cara antes. Se fijó en los ojos azules y ese pelo rojizo. ¿Dónde los había visto?

-Me llamo Hiroshi Harada, y Akane- chan dice que me conoce. ¿Y tú quién eres? - esa niña le caía bien.

-Soy la hija de Akane y de… ¿Cómo me dijo mamá que se llamaba papá? No me acuerdo. Tía Nabiki se reiría de mí. Y soy la heredera del dojo Tendo.

-Debes ser muy fuerte. ¿Quieres que hagamos un entrenamiento? -dijo el chico.

-Vale- dijo la niña emocionada-sólo lucho con los abuelos, y ahora están de viaje con su viejo maestro… estarán robando ropa a las chicas. La abuela esta de viaje… y con mamá no puedo, es muy fuerte-la niña lo miró y sonrió. Él supo al instante de quien había heredado esa sonrisa encantadora- no te haré daño.

El combate empezó y la niña demostró estar bien entrenada. Se movía bien y Hiroshi le paraba los golpes.

-Eres muy fuerte. casi tanto como mama… pero no me ganaras. Te voy a hacer un truco de papa. Me lo enseñó mamá.

Y la niña intentó hacer el truco de las castañas de Ranma. pero Hiroshi esquivó el ataque.

\- ¡No es posible! - dijo la niña- ¿Cómo lo has esquivado?

Hiroshi miró a la niña se alejó de ella e hizo el mismo ataque a la perfección, sin tocar la niña.

\- ¡Eres malo! - dijo la niña enfada- ese ataque era de mi papá… sólo lo podía hacer él… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No lo sé- dijo el joven asombrado y asustado.

La niña se acercó a él. Akane y las otras dos mujeres entraron en el dojo y miraron la escena, vieron al joven hacer una de las técnicas de Ranma, y el enfado de la niña, Akane vio las intenciones de su hija.

-Ranko como hagas eso, estarás castigada sin postre durante un mes.

Pero el aviso fue ignorado. La chica se puso detrás del hombre y le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla. Y aprovechó que el chico cayó de rodilla para saltar sobre la espalda de Hiroshi y lo cogió del cuello.

-Ríndete o te ahogo- dijo la niña.

-Me rindo… me rindo- dijo el chico simulando ahogo. La chica lo soltó- ¡Que truco más sucio!

-Me lo enseñó mi abuelito Panda. Sabe muchos trucos así.

-No es para estar orgullosa, Ranko. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-le dijo Akane seria.

-Lo siento mucho. - la niña pidió disculpas y se giró, y dijo riendo - ¿Lo has visto mami? Le he ganado.

Y Hiroshi aprovechó que la niña estaba distraída y la cogió y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

\- ¡Para ya! - pidió la niña- o se escapará el pipi. - y se puso roja. Eso no lo debía decir y menos a un desconocido, pero ese desconocido le caía bien.

El chico paró de hacerle cosquillas.

-Yo también sé hacer trucos sucios- dijo Hiroshi riendo.

-No es para estar orgulloso- dijo la doctora.

-Peleas bien. ¿Serás el nuevo maestro? -preguntó la niña- me caes bien.

-Yo… yo…- empezó el chico.

-Ranko, este chico es… es… Hiroshi Harada. Y esta señora es su… madre. Mira, Hiroshi esta un poco enfermo y hemos hablado con su madre que es medico… será nuestro nuevo Sensei… pero no debe hacer esfuerzos. Nada de hacerle los trucos que te enseña tu abuelo.

\- ¿De verdad que serás mi Sensei? - dijo la niña y se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo abrazó- ¡que bien.!

El chico la miró y le sonrió. Le caía bien esa niña. Quería estar más tiempo con ella y con la madre de la niña… pero seguía preocupado. ¿Dónde había visto esa cara?

-Mami ¿me lo puedo quedar? Sera mi prometido. - dijo Ranko, y abrazó al chico.

\- ¡De eso nada! - dijo su madre- aun eres muy joven y él es mayor para ti.

-Hiroshi, vendrán a buscar a los niños en un autocar. Nosotros nos iremos en el coche. - dijo Tamae.

\- ¿No se quedará a dormir aquí? - dijo la niña- yo quiero que se quede, es más divertido que el abuelo.

-No es pronto, aun está un poco enfermo. Debe volver conmigo…pero si se recupera un poco pronto se podrá quedar una noche.

La niña seguía enfadada. Ella quería que Hiroshi se quedará… y Akane también lo quería.

-Ranko vete a duchar-ordenó Akane.

\- ¡No quiero! - dijo la niña enfadada y miró a Hiroshi y sonrió traviesa- sólo si él se ducha conmigo.

Hiroshi se puso rojo.

-No debería…

-No te preocupes. Soy una niña pequeña, no pasa nada… si fuera mi mamá…te gustaría -y puso una sonrisa picara, la niña había visto como Hiroshi miraba a su madre-y me he duchado con mis abuelos… no serás muy diferente a ellos.

Y cogió al chico de la mano y lo arrastró hacía fuera del dojo. Hiroshi miró suplicando a las tres mujeres. Akane avanzó y lo miró y se rió.

-Ven conmigo y te enseñaré donde esta el baño- dijo la mujer. - mi hija es tan tozuda como yo, no cambiará de idea.

Cuando salían se cruzaron con Nabiki. Y Akane se temió lo peor.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡vaya! Mira a quien tenemos a aquí. Desapareces cinco años y ahora vuelves a aparecer. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Con quién has estado? El muy pillín se lo debió pasar muy bien con sus amigas y ahora vuelve…

\- ¿Quién es usted señorita? - dijo Hiroshi. Esa mujer lo ponía nervioso, algo le decía que no era de fiar.

-No me vengas con bromas… no te hagas el amnésico.

-No se lo hace, lo está- aclaró Akane.

Nabiki lo miró, o era verdad o mentía muy bien. Ella captaba las mentiras y ese chico no mentía. Algo le decía que no iba a poder chantajearlo.

-Lo siento señorita no sé de qué me habla. - y él y Akane salieron hacía el baño.

Al cabo de un rato Akane volvió del baño.

-Creía que tú también te ducharías con él- dijo Nabiki divertida.

Akane no le contestó. Y fue entonces cuando le explicaron a la mediana el problema. Fue Akane la que puso el dedo sobre la llaga.

-Si te vas de la lengua… te mato… no bromeo. -Amenazó la joven, miraba su hermana muy seria. Si Nabiki chivaba, Akane cumpliría su amenaza- no deben enterarse esos seis. Si fueron ellos los que atentaron contra él, lo poníamos de nuevo en peligro y algo me dice que a nosotras también. Tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa. Si se enteran por tu culpa… todo tu dinero no te salvará de mi ira. Sabes bien que no bromeo. Y no juegues con él, no hagas nada para reírte de él. - Akane miró furiosa a su hermana- o te arrepentirás de ser mi hermana.

Nabiki no quiso desafiar a su hermana. Desde que desapareció Ranma tenía muy mal genio.

Hacía rato que tanto los alumnos de Akane como los de Ranma se habían ido. Desde el baño llegaban las risas de una niña y un hombre.

Akane los oía con envidia por ambas partes. Quería estar con Ranma y con su hija. Se le escaparon las lagrimas. Sabia que no podía ser…por ahora… pero no perdería la esperanza.

Pocas horas después Hiroshi y su madre a adoptiva iban en el coche.

-Hiroshi ten cuidado, no te impliques demasiado con esa chica… ha sufrido mucho, tanto como tú. Tiene todas las esperanzas que tú seas su Ranma.

-Y cuando descubra que no lo soy sufrirá más- dijo él muy triste.

-No, lo más probable es que seas Ranma, es casi seguro que lo seas… pero los que atentaron contra ti… si descubren que estas vivo, lo pueden volver a intentar. No estas recuperado de todo. Y esa familia se puede ver implicada. Según comentaron ya están implicados. A ella la perseguían esas chicas, para destrozar su relación contigo…les pedí fotos de esos chicos… Akane las destrozó hace años. Ella y sus hermanas pueden ser las únicas en identificarlos. Y también hay tres chicos. Ellos para ti son aun más peligrosos

-Desde que estoy en Nerima, me he puesto en peligro…pero no dejaré que las hermanas Tendo sufran por mi culpa.

-Otra cosa… esa niña es…- dijo Tamae.

-Hija de Akane.

-No deben saber de esa niña, o la pondrán en peligro. - dijo Tamae. - supongo que esos no saben que existe, o ya hubiesen intervenido.

Hiroshi asintió.

-Escucha bien. Se nota que te gusta esa chica… pero por ahora es peligroso que estés con ella. Tus asesinos pueden volver, te hemos ocultado estos años… mientras no te recuperes no te podrás enfrentar a ellos. No podemos poner a esa familia en peligro.

-Pero también es posible que vayan por ella, creo que irán por ella. Le quieren hundir el dojo, me lo contó Akane… si no pueden… la atacaran de enfrente.

-Esperemos que no. Mañana empezaras en el dojo Tendo. Ten cuidado allí eres muy conocido…mejor dicho eras muy conocido. El problema puede ser el padre de Akane y él de Ranma. Pueden ser ellos lo que te pongan en peligro. Las Tendo me han contado que no son de fiar.

Llegaron a casa y subieron en el ascensor, con ellos subió un hombre, los miró con descaro. Hiroshi se dio cuenta que ese hombre los miraba con deprecio, no era la primera vez que lo veían. Hiroshi tuvo la sensación de conocerlo, no le caía bien. El hombre bajó del ascensor una planta antes que Hiroshi y Tamae. Los dos se miraron.

\- ¡Que tío más estúpido! ¿Quién se debe haber creído? - dijo indignado Hiroshi.

Tamae no le contestó, pero opinaba lo mismo que el joven.

Cuando llegaron a su planta bajaron del ascensor y se encontraron con su vecina.

\- ¡Hola Kaori! ¿Te vas a trabajar? -preguntó Tamae.

-Si. No puedo dejar solo el negocio. Mis empleados son buenos… pero no puedo estar inactiva-miró a Hiroshi y le sonrió tentadora, se dirigió a él de forma muy sugerente-hola, Hiroshi, eres difícil de ver… te tienes que pasar por el negocio. Seguro que…

-No sé, ahora estoy muy ocupado… -dijo Hiroshi con frialdad. La chica era guapa y simpática… pero tenía algo que no le gustaba. Desde que la conoció algo de ella le hacía desconfiar. Cada vez que la veía, se ponía en alerta. -ya veré.

El chico se giró, abrió la puerta de su piso y entró. Tamae y Kaori se miraron. Les extrañaba el comportamiento del chico.

-No les des importancia-dijo Tamae- ya sabes como es, no le gusta relacionarse. Ya veras como cambia y en poco se abre un poco.

-Si. Lo debe estar pasando mal, sin recuerdos… bueno es hora de irme. Adiós…nos vemos.

Y la chica entró en el ascensor.

Tamae entró extrañada en el piso, no entendía a Hiroshi. Aunque muy tímido, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo…pero con esa chica… parecía no gustarle, es más parecía desagrádale.

-Hiroshi. No me gusta tu comportamiento con Kaori.

-No me gusta… cuando la veo algo de mi reacciona en su contra. Es como…- miró a Tamae de forma extraña. - no sé explicarlo. Pero mi mente y mi cuerpo reaccionan como si esa chica fuera… un rival. Me pasa lo mismo con el empleado del restaurante del centro comercial.

Tamae lo miró extrañada no comprendía la reacción de Hiroshi. Estaba cansada y se fue a dormir. Tardó en hacerlo, el rechazo casi natural de Hiroshi hacía Kaori la desveló.

Cuando el ascensor se cerró. La sonrisa simpática de Kaori cambió por una siniestra. Hacía meses que vigilaba al chico, esta vez no se escaparía.

Fue una suerte encontrarlo paseando por la calle, y que hubiese en venta un piso en la misma planta donde vivía el chico ¿Casualidad? ¿Suerte? No lo sabía, pero ese encuentro fue un regalo de los dioses. No se lo diría a los demás, ese chico sería suyo, y sólo suyo. Si no lo conseguía- y sonrió con maldad, no sería de nadie.

Se quedó un instante quieto. Los ojos de chico desprendían cierta brillantez, que sólo se la veía cuando estaba cerca de… imposible. Era poco poblarle que se hubiesen reencontrado… pero si sólo hubiese una pequeña posibilidad… ella estaría allí para evitarlo.

Akane no podía dormir, ese día fue muy intenso. El reencuentro con quien creía muerto la dejó en estado de shock. Le venían a la cabeza momentos compartidos con el chico. Y sobretodo el último día que lo vio. Se le escapaban las lagrimas.

Se levantó y bajó a la cocina se preparó un vaso de leche y fue a tomarlo al dojo. Allí tampoco se tranquilizó, si no todo lo contario se puso más nerviosa, ese lugar estaba llenos de recuerdos. Notó que alguien la observaba.

\- ¡Entra Kasumi! No te quedes ahí. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? -preguntó.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no duermo bien. La más joven de mis hermanas me tiene preocupada.

\- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es realmente nuestro Ranma? - preguntó Akane.

-Si que lo es. No tengo ninguna duda, la única persona que lo duda es él.

-Si es Ranma ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿por qué siento tanto dolor?

-Temes que vuelva a desaparecer. -Nabiki entró en el dojo- Que a no conocerte se enamore de otra. Eres tonta Akane. ¿No has visto como te miraba? Sólo he visto a alguien mirarte así… ¡a Ranma!, cuando estaba loco por ti. Ese chico, aunque tiene amnesia no te ha olvidado del todo. Su corazón está loco por ti, pero te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo por…

-Nabiki no me chantajes. Hace años que no puedes.

-Akane debes tener cuidado con ese chico. Aunque sea Ranma, mentalmente no lo es, aún. No lo fuerces para que te quiera o te recuerde, serás igual que aquellas chicas. Tomártelo con calma y no corras. Él necesita tranquilidad y tú también. No te enfades con él… y no le pegues.

-No lo haré. Pero… lo quiero aquí… yo lo necesito y nuestra hija también. - se calló y pensó un rato- ¡que extraño!, a Ranko no le gustan los desconocidos, tarda en hacer amigos, pero con Ran…Hiroshi no pasó, se hizo amiga enseguida.

\- ¿Y lo que dijo de que se baña con sus abuelos? - preguntó Kasumi- mintió, a ella no le gusta que la vean denuda. Sólo se deja ver así por su madre.

-Creo que Ranko reconoció instintivamente a su padre, y le cayó bien. Puede que te haya salido una competidora- dijo Nabiki bromeando- las hijas le roban a su madre el cariño de su padre.

-Sin bromas Nabiki. No sé lo daré a nadie. Ya luché una vez por él y gané…- dijo Akane- si alguien me lo quiere quitar…

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan posesiva, hermanita? - pregunto riendo Nabiki.

-Desde que…

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Puedo quedarme también? - dijo Ranko, se había levantado y se encontró sola. Se puso a llorar y oyó voces en el dojo y fue allí. Al ver a su madre fue corriendo hacía ella y la abrazó- estaba sola… creía que os habíais ido… me asuste mucho. - miró a su madre- ¿te ibas a ir? No me dejes como papá. ¡No te vayas nunca!

-No me iré, no te preocupes- dijo Akane- mamá no te dejará nunca, Ranko.

\- ¿Me dejas quedarme en la fiesta? No hacemos nunca fiesta… ni en Navidad. Mis compañeros celebran fiestas y nosotros no. – la niña hablaba con tristeza- yo quiero ir de fiesta. ¿Por qué nunca hacemos una? ¿Por qué no esta papá con nosotras?

Akane se quedó parada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazó a su hija.

\- ¿Estas triste? Cuando sea un poco más mayor iré a buscar a papá y te lo traeré y le pegaremos por irse.

\- Si, estoy triste, hecho de menos a tu padre… pero te tengo a ti, y al mirarte lo veo a él. - dijo Akane consolándola- él estaría muy contento contigo.

-Mamá. Mañana vendrá Hiro-chan, quiero que sea mi Sensei. Es muy divertido… pero se parece mucho a la abuela. ¿No será un hijo secreto suyo? Si fuera chica…se parecería más a la abuela.

\- ¡Nabiki! No le cuentes historias extrañas a mi hija-amenazó Akane- vuélvelo a hacer y le cuento donde guardas tus ahorros.

\- ¿No serás capaz? - preguntó asustada Nabiki.

Akane no le contestó, cogió a su hija en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación.

-Es hora de dormir. Mañana no podré levantarte. Eres una dormilona- dijo Akane y pensó- " **igual que su padre** "

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - dijo la niña, parecía asustada- he visto un hombre feo mirando desde la ventana.

-Tienes mucha imaginación. Ayer viste esa película de miedo. No debes verlas. -entonces recordó cuando las veía ella y Ranma se aprovechaba de su miedo para asustarla.

-La que estás asustada eres tú. Duerme conmigo mami, porfa.

Akane no pudo resistir la mirada de su hija y esa noche durmieron juntas. La mujer necesitaba alguien cerca, después de un día de emociones se durmió plácidamente.

El joven se acercó a la casa, hacía años que no se aproximaba. No fallaría nada, ella lo estaba esperando, en cuanto lo viese saltaría a sus brazos. Y su amor no acabaría nunca. ¿y si ella no lo quería? Eso no ocurría nunca. Pero en ese caso, y sonrió con maldad., la obligaría a quererlo.

Miró por la ventana de la habitación de Akane…no vio a quien esperaba, vio una niña, estaba llorando. De repente ella miró en su dirección y él se ocultó.

Vio la niña dirigirse al dojo y la siguió. Y escondido9 oyó como la niña llamaba mamá a una de las tres hermanas Tendo allí reunidas. Un abismo se abrió a sus pies, la madre de esa niña era…su Akane. Vio que la niña se parecía a alguien… al oír el nombre de la niña supo quien era el padre.

-Ranma- dijo con rabia- ese piojoso hizo algo horroroso a mi Akane. Si no estuviera muerto, lo mataría.

Consumido por la furia y las ganas de venganza se alejó. Iría a hablar con los otros… pero se perdió. Tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a los otros. No supo que la niña lo vio, y que Akane pensó que era fruto de la imaginación de la niña.

Hiroshi estaba acostado, no podía dormir. Esa chica que había conocido esa tarde le pareció el ser más fascinante de la creación.

-Akane-musitó, ese nombre, le gustaba oírlo, y tuvo que repetirlo- Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane. Me gusta tu nombre… me gustan tus labios y tus ojos. Me gustas. Eres la criatura mas bella del universo. Cierro los ojos y te veo.

Entonces se quedó parado. Esa cara ya la había visto antes. Tardó un rato en descubrir donde. Estaba pensando en el próximo torneo, el primero que participaría, cuando supo donde la había visto. Llevaba cinco años viéndola… ¡en sus sueños! esa chica se aparecía cada noche en sus sueños. Aparecía como adolecente, pero igual de bella. A veces alegre, otras triste. Pero el sueño que más se repetía era él que aparecía en sus brazos, inerte como muerta, ese sueño lo inquietaba. Hablaría con la chica, tal vez le ayudase a quitarse de encima ese temor.

Tamae estaba en su habitación. Estaba inquieta, Hiroshi había encontrado a su familia, pronto volaría para reunirse con esa chica, sintió celos. Sabia que eso pasaría, ella lo había animado varias veces para que saliese con chicas, y él se negó. Y Akane fue la única que despertó sentimientos en él. Que se conocían, era seguro. Hiroshi soñaba con ella cada noche, lo oía llamarla en sueños.

Pero… tenía miedo, un miedo que duraba ya cinco años. Tarde o temprano el joven se toparía con uno o varios de sus asesinos y al no haber recuperado la memoria, no estaría preparado para ese enfrentamiento. Y a hora que estaba por medio esa chica… temía por los dos jóvenes.

Intentaría alejar el peligro de los dos jóvenes, no quería que se repitiera otra vez lo que llevó a su autentico hijo a la tumba. Lo que ignoraba la mujer que los dos chicos ya se habían cruzado ese día con dos de los asesinos, y que todo se precipitaba cuesta abajo hacía un más que posible desastre.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el reencuentro de los dos chicos. Hiroshi llevaba varios días como maestro en el dojo Tendo. La noticia que había un nuevo maestro en el dojo se extendió como la pólvora. El número de alumnos aumentó, el nuevo maestro demostró su gran potencial. Akane estaba contenta, por una parte, tenía de nuevo a su prometido y por otra el prestigio, ya grande, del dojo aumentó. Aunque eso llegó a oídos de la competencia y no gustó. Nadie sabia de donde había salido ese maestro, pero decían que era un fuera de serie, incluso que superaba a su jefa, que su forma de enseñar y su técnica se parecía mucho a la de la escuela Tendo. Todos querían aprender con los dos maestros del dojo Tendo.

El joven llegaba muy pronto al dojo, con el medico que lo controlaba. Limpiaba el dojo y el jardín, ayudaba a Kasumi con los almuerzos. Después ayudaba a Akane con Ranko, la niña era muy perezosa a la hora de levantarse y Hiroshi consiguió que Ranko asumiera cierta disciplina. La niña se llevaba muy bien con el joven y le obedecía en casi en todo.

-Sus abuelos le han inculcado esta indisciplina- le contó Akane- durante años se relajaron en sus labores en el dojo. Cuando no desaparecen con el viejo maestro, hacen el vago y son un mal ejemplo para mi hija.

Por la mañana tenían varios grupos de alumnos. Descansaban para comer, Hiroshi, como contó Tamae, era un comilón y tenían que controlarlo las hermanas Tendo. Y por las tardes daban clase a grupos de niños. Los alumnos de Hiroshi se habían sumado a los de Akane y entre los dos jóvenes los habían vuelto un grupo muy fuerte en pocas semanas.

Por último, entrenaban a Ranko, la niña tenía muchas aptitudes y aprendía con rapidez… pero era tozuda y terca como sus padres y a veces se saltaba la disciplina. Entonces Akane la castigaba, la niña buscaba que Hiroshi le rebajase el castigo… pero el hombre apoyaba a la joven madre. Y entonces Ranko buscaba el refugio de su tía Kasumi.

Los domingos, aunque no había clases, Hiroshi acudía al dojo y limpiaba y reparaba todo aquello que no estaba en condiciones. En esas ocasiones tenía como ayudante a Akane. Como años antes, entre ellos se forjó una fuerte amistad.

Los dos jóvenes maestros se llevaban muy bien, aunque tenían algunas que otras peleas, que sólo eran unas pequeñas replicas de la que tenían cuando eran adolecentes. Ya todos habían aceptado que Hiroshi era Ranma… todo menos él. Tenía dudas, no se quería hacer ilusiones y después engañarse y engañar a las hermanas Tendo, notaba que esas chicas habían sufrido mucho y no quería aumentar ese sufrimiento.

Los dos chicos en pocos días se habían cogido mucha confianza, tanta que el chico quería invitarla a salir… pero su timidez no lo dejaba, ese interés fue visto por todos incluso por la interesada.

Tamae veía la evolución de los dos jóvenes, en pocos días los dos mejoraron mucho. Los dos necesitaban algo que los obligase a seguir adelante y ahora tenían una motivación para no rendirse. Los dos chicos estaban alegres a menudo y bromeaban continuamente. Notaba que los dos se atraían… pero el chico no se atrevía a dar el paso adelante, y Tamae habló con él. Estaba en el jardín del dojo de los Tendo.

-Hiroshi ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… sólo que…- y no pudo seguir.

-Quieres invitar a Akane y no tienes el valor de decírselo. ¿De que tienes miedo?

-Si… pero… Akane no se que ve a mi… ve a su …-dijo el joven.

\- ¡Hiroshi! - dijo Tamae-… Ranma eres tú, y tú eres él. Aceptarlo.

\- ¡No! - contestó él con furia- puede que fuese Ranma… pero ya no lo soy… él ésta dentro de mí… y me manda mensajes…Noto su amor por Akane...y su temor por ella. Pero yo no soy él…aun no, y puede que nunca lo vuelva a ser. Si Akane busca a ese chico no lo va encontrar en mi. Me va a tener que aceptar como soy ahora. Yo no soy él y no estoy a nivel para protegerla de sus rivales.

\- ¡Eres idiota Hiroshi! - dijo una voz. Los dos se giraron y vieron a Akane- Te he aceptado como eres ahora… como te acepté cuando llegaste a casa, hace años… y supe lo de tu maldición. Nunca me importó que te trasformaras… eras mi Ranma… y ahora eres Hiroshi, mi Hiroshi. No has cambiado tanto, sigues siendo muy tímido. Noto que te preocupas por mi y mis hermanas. Eres Ranma y a la vez Hiroshi. Sólo él me miraba como tú me miras. No veo en ti a mi prometido… veo al hombre que amé y amo… te apreciaba antes y lo hago ahora.

-No soy él y nunca lo seré- dijo el chico con furia- aunque este cuerpo perteneció a tu Ranma. Ese chico dejó de existir- el chico estaba conmocionado. Tamae se asustó podía tener un colapso- ¿No lo entiende? No se nada de mi… ni de ti… ni de nadie. No puedo ofrecerte nada… soy una persona nueva… un desconocido… deseo tanto recordar todo… volver a acordarme de ti.

-En el fondo eres el mismo que el chico que yo conocí. Quieres invitarme a salir… pero no te atreves… te detiene tu timidez, eso ya lo he vivido. Durante mucho tiempo él no fue capaz de decirme lo que sentía por mi, y cuando al fin… se declaró… al cabo de poco tiempo… desapareció. Aunque no lo aceptes, eres Ranma… tienes más cosas de él que imaginas. - se giró, lloraba- El domingo por la tarde quiero que me lleves al centro comercial, al parque, al cine o donde sea. No acepto un no por respuesta. ¡Soy tu jefa!, ¡es una orden! - la chica se mostró tajante- Ese día no serás ni Hiroshi ni Ranma y yo no seré Akane, seremos tú y yo, sin necesidad de nombres.

Tamae miró a los dos jóvenes. Una cita era lo que necesitaban los dos jóvenes. Eso seria volver a tender puentes, recuperar muchas emociones y sentimientos que los dos chicos tenían dormidos. Salir, divertirse, reír, era la mejor terapia para los dos. Tal vez así se rompería el muro que tenía detenidos los recuerdos de Ranma. Un muro que ya tenía algunas grietas, y por donde se filtraban algunos recuerdos, y que pronto caería.

Los dos jóvenes esperarían con ansia ese día, pero…

Habían pasado varios días desde que Akane invitó a Hiroshi. Las clases matinales habían concluido, Akane fue a ayudar a su hermana a la cocina y Hiroshi se sentó en el suelo del dojo y apoyó la espalda a la pared. Había dormido muy mal, había tenido una pesadilla. En el sueño veía unos destellos y sentía un dolor inmenso. Allí sentado el sueño le fue ganando y se durmió…

Akane estaba con su hermana mayor en la cocina. En el comedor estaban Nabiki, llevando la contabilidad del dojo y Tamae analizando los progresos de Hiroshi… cuando llegó una visita.

Aunque la esperaban desde hacía tiempo, no fue por eso oportuna. La persona que llegó iba a recibir una gran noticia, la tenían que preparar para la sorpresa que le esperaba.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡He vuelto! - dijo una voz.

-Tía…tía… No… Nodoka- dijo Nabiki asustada cuando la vio entrar. La chica no sabia si era un buen momento para recibir una visita de Nodoka. No sabia como empezar. Nodoka vio que la chica estaba nerviosa, como si temiera contarles algo.

-Nabiki… ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Han vuelto alguno de esos seis chicos? - miró a la desconocida. Notó que esa mujer escondía algo - ¿Nabiki me presentas a tu visita?

En eso llegaron Akane y Kasumi y cuando vieron a Nodoka se asustaron. Nodoka vio el miedo en las tres jóvenes.

-Hola tía … Nodoka…estamos… contentas que haya… vuelto a casa- dijo Akane titubeando. Debían contarle algo y no sabían que reacción tendría la mujer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Me ocultáis algo. ¿Quién es esta señora? - dijo Nodoka presentía que le intentaban ocultar algo malo… se temía lo peor.

-Siéntate… será mejor que estés sentada- dijo Akane- no ha pasado nada malo…sólo que…- y Akane, sus hermanas y Tamae le contaron todo.

\- ¿Qué Ranma está vivo? ¿Dónde está? - preguntó nerviosa la mujer- quiero verlo.

-Esta durmiendo en el dojo- dijo Akane.

Nodoka se iba a levantar para verlo. Pero Akane se lo impidió.

-Antes de verlo debes saber que tiene amnesia. No nos recuerda a ninguno. No podemos ir y presentarnos de golpe. Su estado puede empeorar.

\- ¡Pero es mi hijo! -dijo Nodoka llorando-lo he creído muerto estos últimos cinco años.

Akane la miró y comprendió lo que sentía la mujer.

-Lo sé… yo quiero que me recuerde…pero debemos ir poco a poco, o retrocederemos. Lo tengo cada día a mi lado y no puedo abrazarlo, no puedo decirle que Ranko… es su hija. Tengo que ir paso a paso. Con calma…por ahora sólo he conseguido que me invite el domingo al centro comercial.

Nodoka la miró. Akane era la que más sufrió con la desaparición de Ranma. Y ahora volvía a sufrir. Haría lo que ella le pedía.

-Vale, no me abalanzaré sobre mi hijo… me, pero me presentaré como la madre de Ranma.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando Nodoka iba a darle las gracias a Tamae por cuidar de su hijo durante ese tiempo, oyeron a este gritar. Y todas fueron al dojo.

Hiroshi se despertó asustado había tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre. Al abrir los ojos vio al medico que siempre estaba con él.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - El joven lo miró y debido a que aun estaba medio dormido no lo reconoció, en un primer momento.

Vio entrar a cinco mujeres, a una no… ¿la conocía? Esa mujer le resultaba conocida… cuando la vio de cerca se sorprendió, se parecía… a él… ¡era su madre! No tuvo tiempo de hablarle, Akane fue la primera en llegar. La chica se arrodilló y le acarició la cara.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tamae me ha contado que tienes pesadillas, ¿Has tenido una?

-Si, he soñado… pero no era una pesadilla, lo que pasó en ese sueño…pasó realmente.

\- ¿Qué has soñado? - preguntó Akane asustada.

-Lo mismo de siempre…cuando me dispararon… cuando dispararon a Ranma- dijo el chico.

-Eso lo sueñas siempre- dijo Tamae compasiva.

\- Si, lo sueño siempre… pero hoy ha sido distinto… hoy era más largo. -dijo el chico- hoy… he soñado… la razón por la que… me dispararon. Pero no lo puedo contar-dijo el chico mirando a Akane- es un secreto que pertenece a Ranma y a otra persona… sin el permiso de esa persona no lo puedo contar.

\- ¿Otra persona? - preguntó Nabiki- ¿Alguna de tus otras prome…?

-No Nabiki… la otra persona creo que soy yo… y Kasumi. - dijo Akane.

Hiroshi miró a Kasumi extrañado.

-Eso de Kasumi no lo sabia.

-Hiroshi sigue… es un secreto que he llevado escondiendo cinco años. - dijo Akane llorando.

-El ataque contra Ranma fue una venganza por parte de sus rivales.

\- ¿Venganza? ¿Qué hizo Ranma para enfadar a sus rivales? - preguntó Nodoka. Sabia que Akane escondía algo, algo que pasó antes de irse Ranma en su ultimo viaje. Entonces abrió los ojos mucho. - No puede ser... no pudisteis…

-Si. Fue eso… los rivales de Ranma y sus presuntas prometidas se sintieron traicionados por Ranma y Akane- dijo el joven. Miró a las mujeres, lo que diría a continuación conmocionaría a los allí reunidos. - esos chicos se vengaron… por qué Ranma y Akane… se casaron en secreto.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron heladas, ¡eso era imposible!

Nabiki pensó en los días anteriores a la partida de Ranma. Fue un mes y medio después de la boda fallida. En ese tiempo no había cambiado nada. Los dos chicos se peleaban continuamente. Nada indicaba un acercamiento entre los dos… pero este se había producido y lo habían ocultado a la familia… y lo hicieron bien, ella no supo nada durante cinco años. Sólo pasó que Ranma y Akane tuvieron una hija. Akane siempre dijo que una vez se emborracharon, en una salida con sus amigos, y cuando se despertaron descubrieron que habían jugado a juegos para adultos.

Nodoka estaba confundida, su hijo le ocultó que se casó. Entendía algunas de las razones por la que lo hizo… se sentía perseguido por… sus rivales, por sus supuestas prometidas y por los dos padres… pero que a ella le ocultase eso, no lo entendía.

Tamae no se esperaba eso. Los dos chicos eran marido y mujer, por eso la joven no se quería separar del chico. Si Akane quería podía reclamar legalmente al joven.

Todas miraron a Akane e Hiroshi.

\- ¿Cómo hicisteis esto? -preguntó Nodoka- ¿por qué?

-Yo no lo recuerdo- dijo Hiroshi- en el sueño sólo he visto como seis figuras negras, sin poder distinguir quienes eran, me atacaban y me decían por que me atacaban.

Akane miró al chico, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-A los pocos días de la boda fallida empezaron los ataques y las presiones. Sí antes eran insistentes, a partir de esa fecha fue una tortura. Las prometidas de Ranma lo seguían desde que salíamos del dojo, hasta que volvíamos. Pretendían que Ranma las invitase a una cita, o que comiese sus comidas. Lo seguían para cualquier cosa. pero principalmente romper nuestro compromiso. Yo los primeros días me enfadaba con él… y discutíamos… hasta que vi que mi prometido se estaba cansando de esa persecución. A la hora de comer acudían para que comiese sus platos. En cualquier descanso, estaban allí y Ranma se ponía cada vez de peor humor. Yo me enfadaba y lo insultaba… y él se defendía y pagaba su frustración conmigo.

La chica descansó, tomó aire y…

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis? - preguntó Nodoka.

-No queríamos que resultarais dañados, varios compañeros nuestros nos defendieron… y acabaron en el hospital- dijo Akane. - Todo se complicó. Los chicos empezaron a perseguir a Ranma… su objetivo… eliminarlo para quedarse conmigo…y Shampoo en el caso de Mousse…los días para Ranma eran una tortura. Esos seis lo perseguían a cada hora. Su mal humor aumentaba… y entonces se dieron cuenta que había otro obstáculo.

\- ¿Tú? - dijo Hiroshi- si me perseguían a mi… se debieron dar cuenta que me apoyé en la única persona en la que podía confiar… ¡tú!

-Eso es lo que pasó. Pero yo para ellas era una molestia ya desde el principio y me quisieron liquidar. Tú me defendiste. Y… mandaste a los chicos al hospital… se lo merecían… al acoso que me sometía Kuno, se sumó él de Ryoga. No teníamos ni un momento de paz… y pasó lo que debía haber pasado mucho antes. Tanto agobio nos llevó a acercamos más de lo mucho que ya estábamos, a apoyarnos el uno en el otro… y revelar al fin lo que hacía mucho que sentíamos él uno por el otro. Dejamos de lado nuestras estúpidas peleas. Nos dimos cuenta que el otro no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Pero si vuestro comportamiento apenas cambió- dijo Nabiki.

-Debimos disimular- dijo Hiroshi-aquí y en la escuela éramos los mismos de siempre…pero cuando estábamos a solas…

Akane se sonrojó.

-Si fue así. Establecimos un sistema de códigos. Incluso cuando nos peleábamos, intercalábamos ciertas palabras que sólo entendíamos los dos. Empezamos a salir juntos. Nos inventamos nombres para que nadie nos localizase.

\- ¡Y un cuerno! Cuando salíais, ibais cada uno salía en una dirección y no salíais a la vez- dijo Nabiki, y empezó a atar cabos- … quedabais en un lugar concreto y cada uno llegaba de una dirección distinta.

-Si eso hacíamos. Algunas veces nuestros rivales nos interceptaban en el camino. Otras veces a media cita y muchas lográbamos tener una cita tranquila sin molestias. Incluso hubo veces que nos disfrazamos. Esos seis pasaban por nuestro lado y no nos reconocían.

-Pero a raíz de eso, se debieron volver más agobiantes, y vuestra pequeña tranquilidad desapareció. ¿No? - preguntó Nodoka.

-Si, así fue. Fuimos empujados en una dirección, y sólo vimos dos caminos. Uno era fugarnos y desaparecer unos años. Él otro fue casarnos, que fue el camino que cogimos. Quedamos en complot con Kasumi… logramos engañar a nuestros padres para que firmasen el consentimiento para podernos casar y… el resto ya os lo podéis imaginar o ya lo sabéis.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nabiki fue quien lo rompió.

-De alguna forma esos seis supieron que os habíais casado. Cuando Ranma fue a la montaña a entrenarse… lo siguieron y lo atacaron. Lo debieron espiar, sabían donde iba, de alguna forma supieron la verdad.

Akane, Kasumi y Nodoka miraron a Nabiki. Esta se asustó.

-No fui yo. - se defendió la joven asustada. - En aquella época Ranma no decía donde iba a entrenar. No de fiaba de mi.

-Pero ¿por qué no acabaron conmigo? Me dejaron indefenso, hubo algo que se lo impidió.

Tamae levantó la vista, ella sabia algo, Nodoka la observó… si sabia algo no quería que lo supiesen ni Ranma… mejor dicho Hiroshi… ni Akane. Cuando no estuvieran los más jóvenes se lo preguntaría.

Ese momento llegó por la tarde, cuando los dos más jóvenes estaban dando clase en el dojo. En el salón estaban las dos hermanas Tendo mayores, Tamae y Nodoka.

-Señora Harada- dijo Nodoka- usted sabe por que no mataron a mi hijo, nos lo puede decir.

Tamae miró con tristeza a las tres mujeres.

-Si lo sé…pero es algo que no deben saber ni Ranma ni Akane, no lo soportarían y se creerían culpables y ya han sufrido mucho los dos. -dijo- esto va ser un relato triste. Como a ustedes los rivales de Ranma y Akane me destrozaron la vida. Cuando Ranma estaba vencido…- a la mujer le costaba hablar, lloraba con desesperación- apareció… una escuela… los niños vieron a los criminales...y estos se deshicieron de los niños.

-El accidente de autobús, donde murieron tantos niños- dijo Kasumi conmocionada-… Fueron ellos. Ocurrió el mismo día que desapareció Ranma y en la misma zona.

Tamae lloraba recordando esos momentos.

-Yo y mi exmarido, comisario de policía, fuimos llamados a identificar cadáveres… entre ellos nuestro hijo… conocía a todos los niños, eran amigos de mi hijo. No saben lo doloroso que es intentar identificar…- no pudo seguir.

-Los seis chicos huyeron después de cometer esa atrocidad, dejaron a Ranma moribundo y fue encontrado por la policía, que ya lo buscaba para salvarlo de la emboscada que le iban a hacer.

-Si. Lo ocultamos, podía identificar a los asesinos de los niños. Pensábamos que eran los mismos que atentaron contra él. Pero Ranma perdió la memoria. Lo cogí a mi cargo y le puse el nombre de mi hijito. Lo cuidé y me encariñé con él. Ahora tengo miedo… ahora que ha encontrado a su familia, tengo miedo que me lo quiten, no tengo ningún derecho sobre él. Temo que aparezcan los seis chicos esos y… acaben lo que empezaron.

-Eso no pasará- dijo una voz. Hiroshi y Akane habían aparecido en la puerta. – no dejaremos que nos ataquen de nuevo. No nos pillaran desprevenidos. Ni nos ocultaremos. Si vivimos con miedo… ¿para que vivir?

-Seguiremos adelante, sin temer a esos seis, les haremos frente. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Hiroshi se acercó a su madre adoptiva.

-Mama Tamae no te preocupes no voy a olvídame de ti- dijo Hiroshi- tengo algunos recuerdos de Ranma… y conviven con los de Hiroshi. No te abandonaré, y no temas por mi ganaremos a esos chicos. Ya no tengo las dudas de hace unos días, no me puedo rendir.

-Pero irán por ti y ahora sé por Akane también… y por quien se meta por medio. - dijo Tamae- hablaré con mi exmarido y él os ocultará.

\- ¡No! - dijo Hiroshi y miró a Akane y esta asintió. - ya no nos ocultaremos.

-Hiroshi tiene razón. No podemos vivir ocultándonos. Si nos encontramos con ellos… ya veremos como lo solucionamos. No podemos dejar que sigan adelante. Por todo el mal que nos hicieron a nosotros… por todo el mal que hicieron a nuestros amigos… por el crimen que cometieron al asesinar a esos niños. Debemos llevarlos a la justicia.

-Pero no estáis preparados- dijo Nodoka-En eso estoy de acuerdo con la señora Harada.

-Por eso nos hemos ido preparando- dijo Akane- suponemos que tarde o temprano reaparecerán. Y nos atacaran. A mi Kuno me la tiene jurada por no acceder a sus deseos, y el cerdito también me odia por no caer en sus redes.

-No habéis cambiado, soy unos tozudos de cuidado-dijo Kasumi. Los miró con orgullo- preparados para ese momento y ganar.

-Eso es lo que haremos somos Akane y Hiro… digo Ranma. Nadie nos vencerá. Ni a nosotros dos ni a nadie que hay en esta sala. No podrán con nosotros.

Estaban preparando la siguiente jugada cuando entró Ranko.

-Hola. ¿Hacéis una fiesta? ¿Puedo participar? Como nunca me dejan participar en las fiestas que hacen los abuelos.

Hiroshi se agachó y cogió a la niña en brazos.

-Si, y tanto que si puedes participar.

\- ¿Por qué hacemos la fiesta? -dijo la niña.

El joven la miró y dijo.

-Mira a tu alrededor. Tu abuela, tus tías y Tamae son las personas más fantásticas del mundo, tu madre es el ser más maravilloso del mundo y yo no me quedo atrás.

\- ¡Eres un prepotente! - dijo Akane riendo.

\- Y tú, mi pequeña amiga, eres un ángel que nos alegra la vida. -dijo Hiroshi- por eso hacemos la fiesta… por los fantásticos que somos los siete. Y que nadie nos ganará nunca. Por nosotros los Tendo, los Saotome y los Harada… nadie nos podrá parar ni ganar.

Y aquella fiesta duró toda la tarde. No se esperaban que el primer encuentro con uno de los seis chicos sería pronto, muy pronto.

Horas después, Tamae y Hiroshi volvían a casa, Habían bajado del ascensor y vieron salir de su piso a Kaori.

\- ¡Hola Kaori! - dijo Tamae- hoy sales tarde.

-Si ayer me encontré con un amigo y estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos hasta muy tarde- miró a Hiroshi. - ¡Hiroshi! ¿Me invitas mañana domingo a una cita? -preguntó muy insinuadora.

Hiroshi la miró de forma extraña, estaba seguro que la conocía de ante, y no le caía bien.

-Lo siento, pero tengo una cita para mañana- dijo él con frialdad.

-Pues la llamas y le dices que no podrás ir con ella por qué …- dijo tentadora Kaori.

-Lo siento por ti… pero mañana vendrá conmigo- dijo con furia una voz.

Kaori se giró y vio salir una joven del ascensor. Kaori se quedó petrificada, era. era… Akane. ¿Desde cuando volvían a estar juntos esos dos? No lo permitiría. Miró a su rival, la vio muy cambiada, no era la joven indefensa que conoció.

-Eso esta por ver- dijo Kaori- Vendrá conmigo.

Kaori se asustó, la otra chica la miraba sin mostrar miedo. Akane la miraba con chulería. Esa chica no se dejaría amedrentar. Esa chica se mostraba muy segura. Esa joven la miraba con rabia, parecía un animal dispuesto a atracar. Kaori se asustó, si desafiaba a esa chica, perdería.

-Lo siento ¿Kaori? Pero no ira contigo.

\- ¿Qué te juegas? – dijo una prepotente Kaori.

-Nada- dijo Hiroshi- no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme para dejar a Niky. - dijo Hiroshi.

\- ¿Niky? - preguntó con ironía Kaori.

\- ¿Kaori? - respondió con la misma ironía la falsa Niky.

-Si, Niky… mi prometida. - presentó Hiroshi- lo siento Kaori, pero debemos entrar. Niky me ha prometido un plato excelente. Es una prima mía que ha venido del pueblo a formalizar el noviazgo. Nos tenemos aprecio desde hace años. Aunque nuestros padres nos prometieron antes de nacer, siempre nos hemos querido. Aunque no la recuerdo mucho.

-Vale, mañana nos vemos… si sobrevives- dijo Kaori con maldad.

-Al menos sé cocinar más de un plato- dijo Niky- no como otras que sólo saben cocinar tortitas.

-Me estás enfadado- dijo una Kaori furiosa- me parece que te voy a enseñar una lección.

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó con ironía Niky- Tú no puedes enseñarme nada – desafió Niky, y se giró y entró en casa, dejando a Kaori resoplando de rabia.

Akane al entrar en casa se apoyó en una pared, cerró los ojos y bufó de cansancio. Miró a unos asombrados Hiroshi y Tamae.

-Parece que conoces a esa chica- dijo Tamae. - y no es precisamente tu amiga.

-Si, la conozco, y Hiroshi también. Con ella no nos valen nombres como Hiroshi y Niky. Sabe realmente como nos llamamos. – Akane miró seria al chico- fue una de tus tres supuestas prometidas. Su nombre autentico es Ukyo, Ukyo Kounji…

Habían cenado, y estaban hablando de Ukyo.

-…En uno de tus viajes de aprendizaje, cuando llegaste a una ciudad la conociste, y tu padre prometió al de Ukyo llevarla con él y que sería tu prometida. El padre de Ukyo le prometió el carrito de okonomiyakis. Y tu padre aceptó… y huyó con el carrito y contigo, dejando la niña.

-Menudo timador era mi padre- dijo Hiroshi- ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir a sus locuras?

-No lo sé, me contaste algunas historias de tus vivencias con él. No lo pasaste bien. Algún día ya te contaré…- dijo Akane- durante mucho tiempo consideraste a Ukyo tu" amigo" de la infancia.

\- ¡Pero si es una mujer- dijo Tamae!

-Pero vestía como un hombre. Te hiciste la idea que ella era… él. - dijo Akane- Poco después de conocernos apareció ella… y supimos que también estabas prometido con ella. Y junto con las otras dos, te empezaron a perseguir para que te casaras con alguna de ellas…y dejaras a la prometida torpe con la que vivías.

-En pocas palabras, ni tú ni yo teníamos control sobre nuestras vidas. Los demás se consideraban aptos para decidir por nosotros… sin preguntarnos… nadie nos preguntó lo que realmente queríamos.

\- No, no parecía que tuviéramos derecho a decidir. Pero al final fuimos nosotros lo que decidimos… pasando de todos. y nos costó muy caro.

Hiroshi reflexionó y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué esa chica dijo que nos veríamos mañana si sobreviviese? - dijo el joven.

Akane se puso roja.

-Yo… esto… siempre he tenido fama de ser mala cocinera y con razón… Ranma me decía que servía de envenadora- dijo la chica avergonzada. - pero he aprendido a cocinar… algunos platos… no muchos.

Hiroshi se rió.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico- Tamae es tan buena cocinera como Kasumi. No tienes por qué avergonzarte por no saber cocinar… todos somos pésimos en algo. -Akane lo miró extrañada y él se alarmó cuando vio como lo miraba- ¿He dicho algo raro?

-Si, ¡todo! - dijo la joven y se rió-eres tan diferente al Ranma que yo conocí. Aunque después de casarnos eras tan amable y atento.

\- ¿Tan malo era? -preguntó el chico.

-Me llamabas marimacho, plana, poco guapa… y yo no me quedaba atrás, te llamaba raro, pervertido, afeminado, inmaduro… siempre estábamos peleando, parecía que nos gustaba hacerlo, para nosotros era casi un juego, una forma de divertirnos.

-Vaya una forma de divertirse-dijo él riendo-seguro que yo… era muy tímido e insultarte era la única forma de acercarme a ti.

-Si, yo también creo eso, por qué desde te declararte las discusiones casi desaparecieron.

Estuvieron hablando hasta muy tarde. Akane le contó algunas de sus aventuras. Los dos chicos se reían, habían olvidado su encuentro con Kaori.

Tamae hacía horas que se había acostado y se levantó y desde la puerta los miró, seguían hablando y riendo. Sonrió, momentos así era lo que necesitaban los dos jóvenes. Los dos habían sufrido mucho los últimos años. Esperaba que pronto los dos chicos pudieran deshacer sus vidas juntos y sin problemas.

Cuando la mujer se levantó al día siguiente vio a los dos chicos durmiendo en el sillón. Estaban abrazados y tenían una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

\- ¡Hiroshi!, ¡Niky! - llamó a Akane por el falso nombre que le dio Hiroshi- despertad. Os deben doler todos los huesos ¿Cómo os habéis podido dormir ahí?

Hiroshi y la chica se miraron soñolientos.

-Nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde. Estábamos tan bien que el tiempo nos pasó volando. -dijo Hiroshi.

-Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de una velada. Siempre que nos quedábamos solos en el dojo aparecían esos seis y lo fastidiaban todo, no podían dejarnos tranquilos. Una noche solos sin que nos molesten es algo fantástico-dijo Akane.

-Si, pero os duelen los huesos se os ve en la cara. - dijo Tamae- Akane será mejor que adoptes otro nombre para pasar desapercibida. Ya que Hiroshi te llamó Niky, te llamaremos así.

Akane la miro sorprendida.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el chico- no es justo que yo sea el único en utilizar un nombre falso.

-Pues yo no estoy de todo de acuerdo- dijo Akane- Si no nos conocen sería correcto…pero para personas que nos conozcan como esos seis, ni Hiroshi ni Niky servirán.

-Si, pero al menos no podrán localizaros con facilidad. - dijo La mujer.

-A mi ya me tienen localizado-dijo Hiroshi- y creo que Aka...a Niky también… pero lo que nos han localizado no se lo han dicho a los demás. Creo que nos quieren para ellos y no quieren compartir.

-Aunque no será la primera vez que usamos nombres falsos. En nuestras citas lo hacíamos a menudo para que esos seis no diesen con nosotros. - dijo ella riendo- siempre nos funcionaba.

Minutos después los dos jóvenes salieron. Desde una ventana la chica que se hacía llamar Kaori los vio. Cuando llegó a la calle no los encontró, se pasó todo el día buscándolos…pero no dio con ellos.

Hiroshi y Niky fueron a un parque cercano y alquilaron un bote. Aunque la chica le pidió que la cita fuese por la tarde, cambiaron de opinión y estuvieron todo el día fuera.

Tenían planeado todo el día… pero cambiaron de planes sobre la marcha. Querían divertirse y eso hicieron. Asistieron a un concierto, y desde allí fueron a comer.

-En el centro comercial hay un restaurante que se come muy bien…- dijo él.

-Pero… ¿Qué? -acabó Niky, notó que a el chico le ponía nervioso ese restaurante.

-Hay alguien…trabaja alguien que me produce la misma sensación que me produce Kao… digo Ukyo.

-Pues debemos ir Hiroshi… así averiguaremos quien es… no temas puede que sea un compañero nuestro del Furinkan.

La joven pareja entró en el centro comercial y fueron a comprarse ropa. Los dos chicos habían conseguido remontar el dojo Tendo y tenían una buena paga. Podían concederse algún que otro capricho. Habían hablado de comprarse un coche entre los dos. Los dos tenían el carnet de conducir.

Se cambiaron de ropa y muy elegantes fueron al restaurante que dijo Hiroshi. La madre del chico les había reservado una mesa.

-Hola. Buenos días- dijo el metre. - ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Mi madre la doctora Harada. Ha reservado una mesa a mi nombre. Somos Hiroshi Harada y la señorita Niky Harada, mi prima y prometida.

La joven miró a su acompañante, ese hombre tan formal no era el joven alocado y mal hablado que había conocido.

-Si, aquí están sus nombres- dijo el hombre y llamó a un camarero- acompaña a los señores a su mesa… los atenderá Ken.

El camarero llevó a los dos jóvenes a su mesa. Niky miraba a su alrededor, ese restaurante era muy elegante, posiblemente superaría su presupuesto.

-No sé si podemos pagar aquí. – dijo preocupada.

-A pesar de parecer tan elegante, los precios son bastante asequibles, y con lo que ganamos nos podemos permitir el lujo de comer aquí. - le contestó su acompañante.

Una vez sentados, mientras miraban la carta con el menú. Oyeron llegar al camarero que se colocó al lado de la mesa esperando la comanda de los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué desean los seño… …res?- el camarero miraba a Hiroshi de forma extraña, como si lo conociera… y odiará.

-Yo quiero el menú uno y la señorita Harada también- dijo Hiroshi.

Niky levantó la vista del menú y se quedó helada, ese chico era… hacía años que no lo veía.

El camarero se giró hacía la joven, y retrocedió asustado…era Akane Tendo. No era posible. Sabía que Ranma había perdido la memoria y se hacía llamar Hiroshi Harada. Esa perdida satisfacía sus planes, podría vengarse con facilidad...pero que se hubiera reencontrado con Akane añadiría dificultad. Y que la chica usase un nombre falso quería decir que los dos chicos querían pasar desapercibidos. Tal como lo miraba esa falsa Niky lo reconocía, si ahora hacía un movimiento en falso saldría perjudicado, en el restaurante no podría hacer nada. No hablaría con los otros… sería él el que matase a Ranma.

-Perdone… podía atender nuestro pedido- pidió Niky y añadió con una sonrisa- tenemos un poco de hambre.

-De…de acuerdo, - dijo nervioso el camarero- mi nombre es Ken…. si necesitan los atenderé con presteza.

Y el también falso Ken se fue a preparar lo que la pareja había pedido.

-Ese chico es extranjero. Es muy extraño que se llame Ken. - comentó Hiroshi. - y me resulta conocido.

-Como tú y yo, no utiliza su verdadero nombre… su nombre es Mousse y ya te he hablado de él.

-Esa tal Ukyo, se hacía llamar Kaori. Este chico, Ken… los otros cuatro pueden estar utilizando nombres falsos. Igual que nosotros.

-No, dos de los otros cuatros, los hermanos Kuno usan sus verdaderos nombres. Shampoo, estará escondida no sé donde. Y Ryoga puede estar perdido en cualquier sitio, y que siga perdido- acabó con rabia. Akane odiaba a ese chico, la última vez que se vieron hizo un comentario horroroso, con ese comentario se ganó el odio eterno de la joven, a parte de una enorme y merecida paliza, Akane no demostró ninguna piedad con él.

La comida se desarrolló con tranquilidad, a pesar del evidente nerviosismo del camarero. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la discoteca… hacía años que no pisaban una… Hiroshi no se acordaba… pero solían ir con sus amigos del Furinkan. Al salir de la discoteca…

\- ¿No es pronto para ir a casa? -dijo él.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? - dijo la chica tentadora.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a cenar.

Y eso hicieron. Para los dos fue un día especial, que nunca olvidarían.

Tamae estaba nerviosa, los dos chicos tardaban en volver. Temía por ellos, y oyó como se abría la puerta, y vio entrar una pareja de desconocidos. Ella llevaba el pelo rojo, una falda corta de cuero negro y un suéter del mismo color con el dibujo de un grupo heavy. Tenía los labios y los ojos pintados de negro.

El chico iba vestido de forma similar, el pelo azul y unas horrorosas gafas de sol. Unas botas de estilo militar. Esos dos chicos daban miedo, pero Tamae se dio cuenta que ella no los temía.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? Mi hijo y su prometida están a punto de llegar. Podéis tener problemas con ellos…- y entonces los reconoció- ¿Hiroshi…? ¿Niky? ¿Qué representa esto?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo look? - preguntó el chico y se rió- no… es sólo un disfraz. Hemos reconocido a otro de nuestros rivales. Nos ha seguido y hemos tenido que despistarlo, Hemos entrado en una tienda de ropa, sus dependientas nos conocían, trabajan amigas de Akane y nos han ayudado con esto- y señaló la ropa-. Han prometido guardar el secreto.

\- ¡Yuka y Sayuri!, siempre fuimos amigas. Me apoyaron mucho cuando… Ranma desapareció. Se han alegrado que volviese. Pero han sentido que esté amnésico. Aunque no es la primera vez que nos disfrazamos para que no nos reconozcan, en muestras citas siempre lo teníamos que hacer.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Hiroshi- dos de nuestros rivales saben nuestros nombres falsos, pronto no los podremos utilizar. Tarde o temprano se descubrirá la verdad y vendrán a por nosotros.

-Sólo faltan Ryoga y Shampoo y creo que nos toparemos pronto con ellos. Esto esta a punto de estallar. Hiroshi ¿recuerdas algo más de tu vida como Ranma?

-No mucho. Me vienen imágenes a la cabeza y se van. No sé si son realidad o producto de mi imaginación. Una tribu de hombres-pájaros, un gato… gigante. Un toro volador… ninguno de esos puede ser real.

Akane lo miró de forma extraña, y se rió.

-Esos tres casos… son verdad. Estuvimos envueltos con gente y cosas muy raras. Créetelo siempre se nos cruzaban los tipos más absurdos y raros. A veces iban a por ti. Otras me secuestraban y tú acudías en mi ayuda… y otras veces personas de nuestro entorno nos metían en líos.

-En pocas palabras no tuvisteis mucha tranquilidad. - dijo Tamae.

-Prácticamente ninguna. Desde nuestros padres, que están locos, al director del Furinkan. Desde la abuela de Shampoo al maestro de nuestros padres, que es un pervertido. Todos nos metían en líos y querían controlarnos la vida.

Entonces Hiroshi la miró de forma muy extraña, ella supo que iba a preguntarle, esa pregunta la temía, pero sabia que Hiroshi la haría, desde que reencontró al joven sabía que esa él preguntaría eso.

-Tengo que preguntarte por algo… tengo una horrible pesadilla. Te veo como muerta en mis brazos y yo lloro y te llamó. Es un sueño horrendo, me despierto muy asustado. ¿Pasó algo o sólo es una pesadilla?

Era la pregunta que Akane temía. La chica se quedó pálida, Hiroshi y Tamae se asustaron, temieron que a la chica tuviera una crisis nerviosa. Akane cerró los ojos, respiró y empezó a hablar muy bajo y despacio.

-Te conté que estuvimos a punto de casarnos y nos destrozaron la boda. ¿Recuerdas? - Hiroshi asintió. - Pues unas semanas antes fuiste a China a luchar con los hombres-pájaros de tus sueños. Yo me quedé en Japón. No quería que fueses y nos enfadamos, yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Tu rival vio que yo era tu punto débil y me secuestró y estuve a punto de morir. Me salvaste en el último momento, pero por unos segundos me creíste muerta. Mientras estaba inconsciente me declárate tu amor, pero luego por tu timidez lo negaste. - el chico se puso rojo y Akane sonrió un instante- esa experiencia para los dos fue un trauma, no volvimos a hablar de eso. Todo lo que pasó en China lo contaron tu padre y nuestros rivales que en esa ocasión nos ayudaron. No preguntes más no te contaré nada, tú tampoco lo harías en el caso que yo fuese la amnésica. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras, pero no de eso. Jusenkyo está vetado. No conseguirás que hable de eso. Para los dos fue una experiencia horrible, y los dos decidimos olvidar.

Akane calló, y durante un rato nadie dijo nada, estaban asimilando lo que contó la joven. Después siguieron hablando durante horas.

-Buenos chicos mañana hay que levantarse pronto. ¡A dormir! - ordenó Tamae, vio que los dos chicos obedecían mala gana-en la habitación de Hiroshi hay dos camas, Akane puedes dormir en una.

A los dos chicos se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¡Nada de hablar!, debéis descansar. -Los dos chicos bufaron contrariaos.

Los dos chicos se metieron en la habitación. A medía noche Tamae se levantó, y se acercó a la habitación de su hijo… había demasiado silencio, abrió la puerta… y se sorprendió. Los dos jóvenes habían juntado las dos camas y dormían tranquilos ajenos al mundo… aunque separados se cogían por las manos. En ese estado los dos estaban juntos como debía haber sido. Entonces supo que nada separaría a los dos jóvenes. Cuando pensó esto se quedó helada de terror…no los separaría ni la muerte, si uno caía el otro lo seguiría.

Un joven maestro entrenaba en su dojo, era un edificio nuevo. Tenía todos los adelantos, no era una antigualla como el dojo Tendo.

Pronto sería el único dojo de la zona. Había logrado cerrar todos menos uno… pero pronto ese también caería. Había amado a Akane Tendo y esta lo traicionó y lo rechazó. Ahora él se vengaría. Esa chica se arrepentiría de no haber aceptado su proposición. Ya había usado sus influencias para que no pudiera participar en el torneo y en cuanto al dojo, en dos días estaría… cerrado. Entonces ella iría a suplicarle de rodillas... y él no la escucharía.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al dojo. Habían salido de casa de Tamae y se fueron de compras, comieron en un restaurante de unos amigos de Akane y de Ranma. Algo le pareció extraño, al llegar al dojo, no había alumnos esperándolos. Fue entonces cuando oyeron gritos en la casa.

-…. ¡No pueden hacer esto!, es ilegal. - oyeron decir a Nodoka

-Es una vergüenza que aquí haya a todas horas un joven con cuatro mujeres, a veces cinco, solas. Además de la hija ilegitima de una de ellas- decía una voz de hombre.

-Lo que es una vergüenza que usted tenga un cargo publico…. Un mujeriego, que persigue a mujeres jóvenes…casi niñas. Que las chantajea- contestó Nabiki con asco.

-No sabe lo que dice-dijo el hombre-denunciaré a la familia Tendo por difamación.

-Lo estaremos esperando. Y nosotros lo denunciaremos a usted y a sus jefes por cierre ilegal de un negocio. Sabemos algo de usted y de su acompañante, nos han informado que se reunieron con representantes de la familia Kuno.

\- ¿Está insinuando que aceptamos sobornos? - dijo el otro hombre- si no tiene pruebas la denunciaremos. -acabó amenazándola.

-Un cargo publico y el director-organizador del mejor torneo de lucha aceptando sobornos- dijo Nabiki haciéndose la ofendida. Nabiki estaba esperando esta visita desde hacía días, un topo en el ayuntamiento le informó de los planes y chanchullos de esos dos personajes, y Nabiki puso a esos dos hombres bajo vigilancia. Se puso seria, sacó dos sobres y le entregó uno a cada hombre. Estos los abrieron sacaron unas fotos y se pusieron blancos-en estas fotos se los ve aceptando sobornos- si no retiran el cierre del dojo esto llegará a la opinión publica. Y no las rompan, tenemos más.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos señores? - preguntó Akane. Acababa de entrar. Se encontró en el salón a sus hermanas, Nodoka y Tamae y a dos hombres, ya los conocía… pero simuló ignorancia.

-Este" señor _"_ es un cargo del ayuntamiento, un concejal y el otro" señor _"_ es un representante del torneo. Nos han cerrado el dojo y… somos unos de los dojos que les ha sido negada la participación en el torneo y todo gracias a la contribución de la familia Kuno a las arcas de estos _señores,_ en realidad ha cerrado todos los dojos de Nerima y no los dejan participar, para que sus amos no tengan competencia. Aunque él dice que no nos dejan participar por el incumplimiento de una norma nueva, que dice que los dueños de los dojos deben ser gente respetable y que tú… no lo eres, según ellos.

El funcionario miró a Akane con deseo y se levantó y fue hacía ella y la abrazó. La chica forcejeó con él.

\- ¡Suélteme! - dijo la chica.

-Si aceptas mi proposición retiraré la orden de cierre del dojo.

\- ¡Nunca!,-dijo Akane.

El hombre la soltó y la miró furioso.

\- ¡Serás mía! - dijo el hombre y se giró y tropezó con un joven- ¡apártate imbé…! - conocía a ese joven…pero no lograba recordar de que. Fue el chico quien le aclaró esa duda.

\- ¡Deje inmediatamente a Akane! Lo conozco y …- el chico sonrió con maldad… -usted es él que visita a la vecina de debajo de donde vivo. No es su mujer… ¡es su amante! Lo vi el otro día en el ascensor, nos miró por encina del hombro. No lo quiero volver a ver aquí. Prepárese, lo voy a hundir… yo de usted anularía la orden del cierre del dojo…- y con un tono siniestro- y dimitiría, por que la que le viene encima no es pequeña.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? Viviendo en la misma casa de esa furcia- dijo el hombre señalando a Akane. - una ramera que tiene una hija de padre desconocido.

-Lo voy a echar de casa y lo voy a denunciar. Y me atrevo… por qué yo soy el padre de esa niña, y Akane es mi esposa. Soy Ranma Saotome, aunque ahora me hago conocer como Hiroshi Harada. Le ha hecho proposiciones deshonestas a una mujer casada. Le debía romper esa cara de idiota vividor. Pero haré algo peor. Tiene doce horas para quitarnos el cierre del dojo. Mañana daremos una rueda de prensa, y revelaremos todo. Su puesto en el ayuntamiento, peligra… y sus jefes tendrán que responder a muchas preguntas.

-No pueden hacerme esto… soy un hombre casado… arruinaran mi vida y mi carrera. Y usted no puede ser Ranma lo mataron… - se dio cuenta que se fue de la lengua.

-Usted se lo ha buscado. ¿Cuántas vidas ha destrozado? ¿A cuantas mujeres a chantajeado para estar con ellas? ¿A cuantas ha obligado a ser su amante? Y ¿Cómo sabia que atentaron en mi contra? ¿Hasta que punto estuvo implicado en mi intento de asesinato?

El funcionario se dejó caer al suelo, todo se había ido abajo. Su vida, su carrera, su matrimonio. Había pedido todo, en un momento toda su vida se había puesto patas arriba. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan ambicioso. Ya nada tenía sentido, lo mejor que podía pasarle era morirse.

Al poco llegó el exmarido de Tamae. Y detuvo al funcionario. Estaba implicado en el intento de asesinato de Ranma. Cierre ilegal de varios negocios, entre ellos todos los dojos de la zona, para beneficiar a sus amistades, sobornos por parte de estas amistades. Extorciones, chantajes… y muchos más delitos… con él caerían muchos más. La chica que vivía en el mismo edificio de Hiroshi era una de sus muchas victimas y relató como la extorsionaba para tener relaciones con ella, pero no era la única, ese día muchas mujeres salieron de infierno que ese hombre las obligo a vivir.

-Mantendremos en secreto su detención unas cuarenta y ocho horas… Hiroshi ten cuidado… tened cuidado los dos- dijo mirando a Akane- van a ir por vosotros.

-Lo tendremos. - dijo el chico- creo que sólo nos quedan veinticuatro horas de tranquilidad.

-En cuanto a usted- dijo Nabiki dirigiéndose al director del torneo- tenemos que hablar. Hemos grabado la conversación. Habrá mucha gente que querrá oír como ha excluido varios dojos para permitir la victoria en el torneo del dojo Kuno. No van estar muy contentos. Y no se vaya de la lengua o tendrá problemas. Y ahora… ¡Fuera de este dojo! O lo hago detener por allanamiento de morada.

Habían pasado unas horas los dos chicos estaban en el dojo entrenando. Akane quería parar el entrenamiento, notaba extraño a Hiroshi. Al chico le dolía la cabeza, y a veces hablaba solo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? estás extraño…- preguntó la chica.

-Estoy bien Aka… Aka…- no atinaba a acabar el nombre.

\- ¡No!, no lo estás, el doctor está fuera, iré a llamarlo.

-No hace falta…-dijo el chico y no siguió hablando, se quedó blanco y cayó al suelo desmayado.

\- ¡Ranma! - Akane lo llamó por su nombre, por su verdadero nombre.

Minutos después se despertó rodeado de Akane, las hermanas de esta, Nodoka y Tamae. El medico que siempre estaba con ellos lo estaba revisando.

-No ha sido nada, sólo un desmayo, producido por el hambre, el exceso de ejercicio, y todo lo que ha pasado estos días. Lo que necesita es descansar y comer- y miró a Akane muy serio- y a usted le recomiendo lo mismo. Han sido unos días agotadores. Los dos deberán descansar unos días, ¡es una orden! ¡Una semana de descanso para los dos!

-Lo mismo digo yo-dijo Tamae-Os tomareis un descanso. Los últimos acontecimientos han sido muy fuertes. Os han excluido del torneo y os han cerrado el dojo. Esto se solucionará… pero os lo debéis tomar con calma.

Hiroshi los miró y miró a Akane.

-Eso será imposible… creemos que el ataque más fuerte será mañana durante el torneo. - dijo el chico- no nos quedaremos quietos. Si nos atacan nos defenderemos… es lo que hemos hecho siempre. Nunca nos han vencido, y no lo harán ahora.

Akane se quedó helada. El chico había dicho algo extraño. Algo que no lograba captar.

Pasaron las horas y la chica estaba acostada, no podía dormir pensando en las palabras de Hiroshi. Había dicho algo que no cuadraba. Pero no sabia que. Las palabras del chico daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Entonces oyó sus ultimas palabras.

 _\- "…es lo que hemos hecho siempre._ _Nunca nos han vencido, y no lo harán ahora_. _"_ \- La chica se sentó en la cama asustada…había descubierto lo que le inquietaba. No podía ser, se iba a levantar, quería ver al chico y preguntarle para confirmar sus sospechas. Cuando oyó algo que no había oído en años. Alguien picaba en su ventana, sabia quien era sin necesidad de asomarse.

En un tejado había una chica, la chica miraba con odio para el dojo, allí vivía su rival. Durante cinco años la había dejado en paz para que se confinase. No la perdonaba que le quitase a su prometido. Este la amaba… pero la chica del dojo se metió por medio, no lo tenía que haber hecho. Esa chica tonta debía saber que Ranma era suyo.

Estuvo preparando esos cinco años su venganza, ahora era hora de ponerla en practica. Akane se podía considerar muerta. Esa chica débil no podía con ella, caería victima de sus golpes. Pero antes de acabar con Akane, mataría a las dos hermanas de esta… y a esa niña pequeña. Y al nuevo maestro. Nadie sobreviviría en el dojo.

Esa chica creyó ver una sombra que se coló en el dojo y que se aproximó a la ventana de la habitación de la chica de pelo corto y picaba, se asustó creyó reconocer de quien era esa sombre, pero era imposible, esa persona estaba muerta. El miedo la dominó, debía ser su fantasma, la joven huyó aterrada, ese fantasma había vuelto por venganza. Si hubiera estado un minuto más había visto la ventana abrirse y a la sombra dirigirse al dojo.

A la misma hora un avión aterrizaba en uno de los aeropuertos de Tokyo. Era un vuelo especial, en él viajaba la estrella mundial de la canción. Había saltado a fama pocos años antes y ahora era unas de las cantantes jóvenes con mayor proyección mundial.

Bajó del avión. Recordó como huyó de Japón, después del crimen que cometieron los seis… no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, había sido traicionada. Los seis chicos se dispersaron, y algunos de ellos se cambiaron de nombres.

Ella huyó a Europa. Su familia la abandonó, no estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que hizo. Tuvo un mal principio… pero al poco empezó a remontar. Ahora tenía fama y dinero, se había vengado de su familia. Se reuniría con los otros cinco chicos, sus cinco socios. Y acabarían lo que dejaron sin terminar. A esa chica…la que le quitó su prometido…le quedaban horas de vida. Nadie sospecharía de una famosa cantante ni de sus cinco…" _amigos"_.

Vio a los periodistas y se acercó a ellos, los utilizaría para empezar a atacar a la chica que le robó a su amor, esa chica debía coger miedo. Y cuando estuviera espantada la atacaría. Ya no vivía su prometido que la defendía siempre, esa chica moriría y nadie lo evitaría.

Hiroshi esperó que Tamae se durmiera y se escapó de la casa. Tenía que ver a Akane. Desde que despertó del desmayo todo había cambiado, y sospechaba que la chica se había dado cuenta de ese cambio.

Bajó al garaje. Pensaba coger el coche, pero se dio cuenta que lo seguían. Se escondió y descubrió que su perseguidor era la que hasta hace poco conocía como Kaori. Sonrió sería muy fácil darle esquinazo, y así fue.

Tardó una hora en llegar al dojo, corría por los tejados y fue directamente hacía la ventana de la habitación de la chica y picó

-Te espero en el dojo. - dijo el chico. - tenemos que hablar.

Se dirigió allí y al poco llegó Akane. La chica llevaba una bata sobre el pijama

Se miraron, y ella se abalanzó llorando sobre el chico, y se abrazaron.

\- ¡He vuelto Akane!, por fin he vuelto, como te prometí hace cinco años-dijo el joven acariciándole la cabeza.

\- ¡Eres bienvenido Ranma! - contestó la chica emocionada y se besaron.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo? - preguntó la chica.

-No, aun hay algo que no logró recordar de todo… ¡mi ataque!, como esos… me atacaron. - ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Lo he intentado ocultar, como se sepa os meteré en problemas.

-Noté que dijiste algo raro. Y poco antes de que llegases me di cuenta de lo que era. Si nos metes en problemas, yo te apoyaré y te seguiré donde sea. Soy tu esposa. Nadie me separará de ti. No dejaré que nadie lo haga. No volveré a cometer el mismo error de la ultima vez, estuvimos cinco años separados por él.

-Tú no te equivocaste- dijo el chico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? - dijo una voz. En el dojo aparecieron las hermanas de Akane, Nodoka y Tamae- Te has escapado de casa. Esta tarde, cuando has recovado el conocimiento has recuperado tus recuerdos- dijo Tamae.

-No, no todos. -dijo el chico e hizo una pausa- Me acuerdo que partí de viaje de entrenamiento, mi padre y el Akane me obligaron. Akane se opuso, ella tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no le hice caso, aunque todo en mi me pedía que me quedase junto a ella. Llegué a la estación cercana a mi destino y bajé del tren. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al sitio de entrenamiento por alguna razón me volví… quería volver al dojo… y estar con Akane, tenía mucha prisa por volver con ella, ella me dijo algo que me motivo a volver… y ya no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté del coma dos años después.

\- ¿Has olvidado algo como Hiroshi o tienes lagunas de memoria aparte de eso? - preguntó Nodoka.

-No. Me acuerdo de todo perfectamente, de mi vida tanto como Ranma, como Hiroshi… sólo no me hubiera importado no recordarme de algunos de los entrenamientos y vilezas que me sometió mi padre. - dijo el chico riendo.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora? - preguntó Tamae. Tenía miedo de la contestación del chico.

-Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Haremos parecer que no he recuperado la memoria. Si nos atacan nos defenderemos. No sólo van a ir por nosotros dos. Si os quedáis vosotras os veréis implicadas. Quiero que tengáis cuidado las cuatro- las miró. Tenía que pedirles algo y no lo aceptarían de buen grado. - Quiero que cojáis a Ranko y desaparezcáis. No quiero que os dañen. Quitando Akane y Ranko, vosotras sois la única familia que tengo. - miró a las cuatro mujeres- mañana os iréis y volveréis cuando haya acabado todo.

\- ¡Me niego! - dijo Kasumi furiosa- ¡me quedaré! No volveré a pasar por lo mismo de hace cinco años…-se le escaparon unas lagrimas- ¡No permitiré que esos te hagan daño a ti o a mi hermana! ¡Soy vuestra hermana mayor mi deber es protegeros!

-Opino lo mismo que Kasumi. Soy la única que puede conseguir cierta información. Me quedaré para coordinar el ataque. No te resultará fácil deshacerte de nosotras.

\- ¡Sois igual de tercas que Akane! - bufó fastidiado el chico- sé que no podré haceros cambiar de opinión… tened cuidado.

\- ¡Ranma! -dijo Nabiki- como te maten esos seis te arrepentirás… estás en deuda conmigo y mis hermanas… no puedes morir hasta que nos la pagues, y nos debes muchos intereses. Pasaras muchos años pagando la deuda de dejarnos solas durante cinco años, sobretodo a Akane.

\- ¿Así que en el fondo de todo la Reina de Hielo tiene corazón? - dijo Ranma riendo- no tengáis miedo, esta vez no pondrán conmigo-Ranma miró a las dos mujeres mayores. -Os necesito para esconder y proteger a Ranko. Irán a por ella, sé que es hija mía y de Akane. Alejarla de aquí. Ponerla a salvo. No quiero que le pase nada a ella… ni a vosotras

-Hablaré con mi ex. Nos ayudara a escondernos-dijo Tamae- ¿Estás seguro que quieres este enfrentamiento? - miró a Akane- sé que tú también iras, os expondréis mucho.

-Si. Esta vez elegiremos nosotros el lugar y el momento del enfrentamiento. No dejaremos que escojan ellos, harían trampas y no jugarían limpio. - dijo Ranma.

-Acompañaré a Ranma a donde sea. Ya le gané una vez a esas chicas… y debió ser definitivo. - Akane bajó la cabeza con tristeza- nos engañaron y lograron separarnos. Ahora debemos acabar esto de una vez. No nos ganaran. No dejaré que vuelvan alejar a Ranma de mí.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! -dijo Nodoka- debíamos hacer esto de forma legal… aunque creo que esto es imposible. Deben tener jueces sobornados. Te haré caso, ahora eres el cabeza de familia y te debo obediencia.

Ranma miró a su madre y negó con la cabeza.

-Si yo mandase os ordenaría a todas iros y me haríais caso. Estamos a aquí para decidir que hacer. Menos en lo de enfréntame con esos, en lo demás se decida entre todos.

-Ranma tienes razón, no te haremos caso en ponemos a salvo. -dijo Nabiki-nos necesitas aquí. Yo tengo una _infraestructura_ de informadores, soy dueña de una agencia de detectives. Tengo acceso a mucha información. He convocado la rueda de prensa para las once de la mañana. He hablado con otros dojos y afectados, seremos su voz. Y también he puesto el caso en manos de nuestros abogados… será divertido ver como Kuno y sus cómplices se hunden.

-Disfrutas con esto- dijo Akane.

-Mucho- sonrió Nabiki. - será mi venganza por los cinco años que nos han hecho pasar. Tengo a alguien trabajando en algo, si sale bien… tendremos la prueba definitiva que te intentaron matar. Puede que en eso haya más implicados de lo que imaginas.

Nabiki no quiso decir nada más, al no haber nada seguro. El resto de información llegaría muy pronto.

-A parte de esos seis ¿Qué intereses tenían otras personas en que yo desapareciese? -preguntó Ranma extrañado. Se empezó a inquietar.

-El funcionario iba detrás de mí desde que iba a secundaria, mientras tú estuviste aquí se contuvo, sabia que me protegías y como castigabas a quien se atrevía a atracarme, te temía. Le interesaba que desaparecieras. - aclaró Akane.

-Pero había otros, por interés económico… y de otro tipo ya se aclarará-siguió Nabiki. - He estado cinco años en esto. Se lo debía a mi hermana, por los líos que os metí cuando éramos estudiantes.

Estaba amaneciendo y en el dojo entró Ranko.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -dijo la niña- ¿jugabais a esconder?

-Si, algo parecido-contestó Ranma y tuvo una idea y miró a la niña sonriendo- ahora te esconderás tú con la abuela Nodoka y Tamae, y tu madre y yo te buscaremos.

\- ¡Si!, parece divertido… pero no me encontraréis-se acercó al joven- Hiro-chan. ¿Por qué lloras? El abuelo dice que los hombres no lloran.

El joven se agachó y abrazó a su hija muy fuerte.

-Es que he recuperado a un tesoro que me robaron hace cinco años- y miró a Akane- y con ese tesoro he encontrado otro que no me dejaron disfrutar. - y acarició la cara de la niña.

-Eres muy divertido. Me gustaría que fueras mi papi. - dijo la niña y lo besó en la mejilla.

-A mi me gustaría tenerte por hija-dijo el chico, acariciándole de nuevo la cara.

\- ¿Eres mi papá? - preguntó por sorpresa la niña.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Quién… quien te ha dicho eso? -preguntó Ranma con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te pareces a mi, y te vuelves chica, como hacía mi papi… me lo contó el abuelito-panda que mi papi se volvía chica.

Ranma miró a su hija asombrado y se rió.

-Tu abuelo siempre ha tenido la lengua muy larga. Cuando vuelva le pegaremos una buena paliza. -miró a su esposa y después a la niña- si, yo soy tu padre, soy Ranma Saotome.

La niña lo miró enfadada, casi llorando

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No querías a mi mami? ¿No me querías a mí? -dijo la niña muy triste. - ya sé que mamá es mala cocinera, torpe, un poco marimacho, con muy mal humor y enseguida se enfada… pero no tenías que irte y dejarnos solas.

Akane miró a su hija un poco enfadaba, no había duda, era hija de Ranma. A veces tan bocazas como él.

-Eso es verdad. Tu madre era eso- dijo Ranma y miró como se enfurecía Akane. - y yo bocazas, creído, prepotente y muchas cosas más, siempre la insultaba y ella me pegaba… muchas veces con razón. Pero cada vez que uno de los dos se metía en problemas, ahí estaba el otro para ayudar, aunque no lo dijéramos éramos muy buenos amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo. No me fui por qué me enfadé con tu madre. Yo quería mucho a tu madre… y la sigo queriendo mucho… pero me di un golpe en la cabeza y me olvidé de todo. Y no sabía que tu viniste. Nunca quise dejar sola a tu mami… ni a ti.

-¿Ahora te volverás a ir? - dijo llorando la niña, abrazándolo-no quiero que te vayas. No dejaré que mi papi se vaya.

-No llores. No me iré. Tengo una princesita que cuidar… y una bella diosa que adorar- dijo mirando a Akane. -Y no pienso dejarlas solas. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme solo y lejos de las personas que más quiero.

La niña lo abrazó y lo besó. Estaba contenta, ahora ya tenía un papi con quien impresionar a sus amigas. Ya no se burlarían de ella por no tener papá. Pero también lo debía cuidar, como cuidaba a su mami, ¡los dos eran tan torpes!

-Yo no quiero que estés solo. No te dejaré solo… y a mami tampoco. Y no quiero que llores… yo te haré reír.

El chico se puso en pie con la niña en brazos y se acercó a su mujer. La chica lloraba emocionada por el encuentro de padre e hija. Se sentía orgullosa de los dos, se sintió muy afortunada por tener a ambos.

\- ¡Akane! Me gustaría que te escondiese con nuestra hija-dijo él- yo estaría más tranquilo. Pero no me harás caso ¿verdad? - ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, te acompañaré a buscar nuestra libertad. Te ayudaré. -dijo la joven- y como nuestra hija no quiero que llores. Estas más guapo cuando sonríes. -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Esa frase es mía-dijo él riendo- y te la repito ahora. Estas más guapa cuando sonríes. - y miró a su hija- y tú también.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron.

\- ¡Te quiero mi marimacho! - dijo el chico.

\- ¡Te quiero mi pervertido! - le contestó ella.

\- ¡Que me chafáis! - gritó la niña.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Me alegra veros de nuevo juntos- dijo Kasumi, también estaba llorando- deseaba esto desde que volviste a aparecer.

\- ¡Gracias Kasumi! - dijo Ranma- ¡No, Te queda mejor, ¡gracias hermana mayor! Eres la mejor hermana que se pueda tener.

Kasumi sonrió. No se equivocó cuando conoció al chico seis años antes. Sería un buen hombre para su hermana.

-Tenemos una rueda de prensa en siete horas. - dijo Nabiki. Ranma y Akane la miraron, tenía rastros de lagrimas se miraron y sonrieron- ¡vale!, ¡vale!, he llorado, no soy tan fría como quiero aparentar.

-Vale, tenemos poco tiempo para planear lo que queremos hacer- se dirigió hacía las dos mujeres mayores- Dentro de una hora os quiero lejos… no quiero que os veáis implicadas.

-No queremos dejaros solos… y no lo haremos. Sois muy temerarios, estaremos cerca. No te perderé de nuevo- dijo Nodoka.

-Llamaré a mi ex. Hablaré con él, le diré que sólo traiga gente que confíe. Tengo el presentimiento que hay infiltrados en la policía, no podemos confiar en ellos. En cuanto a Ranko la llevaremos a un lugar seguro. No nos harán nada.

Unas horas después. Las tres hermanas Tendo y Ranma estaban almorzando viendo la televisión.

-Esta noche la cantante Neko en su gira mundial ha hecho escala en Japón. Donde dará tres conciertos. A parte de otro mini concierto en la inauguración del torneo nacional. -decía el presentador. La cantante es socia del mejor dojo de Nerima, ¡el famoso dojo Kuno!

-Como se nota que uno de los patrocinadores de ese canal de mierda es la familia Kuno- dijo Nabiki riendo. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando miró al joven matrimonio. Algo los había puesto en guardia.

\- ¿Socia? ¿Quién debe ser? -preguntó Akane.

-Solo veo dos opciones, o Kodachi. - dijo el joven- o…

Entonces apareció en pantalla la cantante y los dos chicos se sorprendieron. Era una grabación con lo que dijo esa chica al llegar al aeropuerto.

\- ¡Shampoo! - exclamaron los dos jóvenes a la vez. Un minuto después la televisión había recibido el impacto de un plato lanzado por Akane. Los dos chicos estaban furiosos. La joven china había hecho unas declaraciones horrendas en contra de Akane.

Dos minutos después Kasumi trajo un televisor de repuesto, siempre tenían uno, y Nabiki hablaba con sus abogados. Pensaban poner una demanda millonaria contra la joven china por injurias. Esa cantante saldría de esa con una mano delante y otra detrás.

\- ¡La voy a matar!, ¡La voy a matar! - decía Akane furiosa. - la voy a destrozar. No podrá volver a cantar, le arrancaré esa lengua viperina.

\- ¡No te voy a dejar! - dijo su esposo furioso. - ¡esa ramera es mía! ¡Yo acabaré con ella!

\- ¡No hagáis tonterías! - dijo Nabiki. - Todo está en manos de nuestros abogados. Esa tonta tiene sus horas contadas como cantante. Cuando acabe esto tendrá que mendigar por las calles.

\- ¡Venid todos!, esa chica esta concediendo una entrevista en directo.

Los chicos miraron la televisión, esa antigua conocida suya estaba siendo entrevistada por el publico en un estúpido programa del corazón, presentado por un pseudo-presentador llamado Kotaro. Un hombre de manera afectadas, ¿afeminado?, muy entrado en carnes, prepotente, creído y totalmente idiota, se creía un buen reportero… todos los periodistas de la competencia pensaban que era un energúmeno e inepto, cosa que era verdad, y que no era un buen periodista, cosa que también era verdad. Trabajaba en un canal llamado Kurama tv dedicado por entero a la telebasura.

Neko estaba pletórica, a estas horas Akane estaría muy asustada. Pero cuando acabase con ella sería feliz de haberse deshecho de la idiota que le quitó su Airen. Miró al publico y sonrió, la adoraban, era la chica perfecta.

Si supieran que el nombre que había en su pasaporte era falso…. Pero era algo que nadie sabia. Como ignoraban los crímenes que había cometido por una venganza de amor.

-Una llamada desde Nerima- dijo el presentador.

\- ¿Desde Nerima? - sonrió, allí vivía la chica que había jurado destruir.

-Hola… ¿Neko?... yo y mis hermanas nos gustarían hacerte una pregunta-dijo la chica. Neko frunció el cejo conocía esa voz… pero no recordaba donde la había oído.

-Si. Adelante-dio una confiada Neko.

-Pues la pregunta es… ¿Cómo puedes volver a Japón después de atentar contra mi hermano? ¿Creías que no te reconoceríamos? - Neko ya sabía de quien era esa voz…

\- ¿Ka…Ka… Kasumi?, ¿Kasumi...? - preguntó una asustada Neko.

-Para ti soy Tendo… -dijo una furiosa Kasumi. - y para mi eres Shampoo.

-Ese…ese no es mi nombre… usted se equivoca.

-Mi hermana no se equivoca- dijo otra voz muy furiosa- atentaste contra mi esposo, Ranma, y no lo hiciste sola.

-Aka…Akane- Neko estaba blanca. No esperaba que llamasen las hermanas Tendo, y muy nerviosa dijo- se equivocan no las conozco de nada.

-Pero si nos has reconocido… nos has llamado por nuestros nombres… y para ti soy Saotome. Akane Saotome.

-Es mentira no te casaste con…- Neko se calló se estaba declarando delante de miles de personas. Ya lo arreglaría de alguna forma.

-Damos paso a la publicidad. Durante ella nuestra invitada podrá ponerse en contactos con sus abogados y denunciar a estas " _señoritas_ ". Que sólo quieren chantajear a la mejor cantante…

-No queremos su dinero para nada- dijo la voz de un hombre. Neko se levantó de la silla y se puso blanca. Conocía esa voz. -sólo queremos justicia.

\- ¡Ranma! No ser posible… tu estar… muerto- dijo la chica. Al oír la voz del hombre olvidó que sabia hablar perfectamente el japonés. - yo ver como… tú… morir- en esos momentos no recordaba que la veían millones de personas

-No, sobreviví- dijo el hombre- no pudisteis matarme. Me dejasteis en coma dos años y al recuperarme estuve varios años amnésico. He vuelto a hacer justicia. No os acerquéis a Akane ni a sus hermanas… ¡ni a mí! Ni tú ni tu cómplice.

\- ¡No fui yo! fueron los otros. ¡Yo no querer hacer! - dijo asustada la cantante.

-Esta acusación es muy grave- dijo el presentador- usted es un farsante, Ranma Saotome está muerto… -el presentador también se estaba declarando.

-Usted sabe mucho- dijo Ranma- supongo que está también implicado en mi intento de asesinato. He vuelto del Hades para que se haga justicia… para llevaros al infierno.

El presentador se quedó helado. No sabia como ese hombre podía haber averiguado que él...

-En media hora empieza la rueda de prensa en el dojo Tendo. - dijo el chico- allí revelaremos cierta información.

-Ya hemos mandado a un equipo…- empezó el presentador.

-Ese equipo no entrará- advirtió Akane- cuando llamamos a su canal, exigimos que debía venir usted en persona y un cámara. Si dentro de media hora no esta aquí… se enteraran de todo lo que digamos… por su competencia. Y si viene con sus guardaespaldas… a lo mejor tampoco entra. Recuerde que fui asaltada por sus gorilas por no concederle a usted una entrevista, me quisieron obligar a concederla, me intentaron secuestrar. Los mandé al hospital y los denuncié por asalto e intento de secuestro. Gané el juicio. Sus gorilas pronto se pudrirán en prisión, y usted y su canal me deben mucho dinero. Además, le hemos puesto una denuncia a su cantante por injurias, no volverá a cantar nunca más. Sus fans no saben el secreto que guarda, cuando lo sepan… la abandonaran.

El presentador iba a cortar la emisión. Cuando Neko se puso blanca y cayó desmayada al suelo. A la chica china le había salido todo mal.

Faltaban cinco minutos para empezar la rueda de prensa. Kotaro bajó del camión de Kurama tv. Vio a varios coches aparcados y un corrillo de hombres hablando, no les dio importancia. Varios técnicos le ayudaron a preparase a él y al cámara que entraría con él en el dojo Tendo. Y empezó a relatar lo que haría.

-Ahora yo… mi cámara y dos técnicos entraremos al dojo Tendo. Y relataremos la verdad. Lo que esconde la familia Tendo. Un pasado lleno de drogas, prostitución, sobornos, crímenes y más delitos …- decía el presentador. Los dos " _técnicos"_ en realidad dos expertos en artes marciales que intimaban a los entrevistados. Eran los mismos que intentaron llevar a la fuerza a Akane a una entrevista.

En la puerta los esperaba un hombre con chándal, llevaba puesta la capucha y no se le veía el rostro. Les impidió la entrada.

-Usted y su cámara entran, esos dos…- y señaló a los "gorilas'-...se quedan fuera.

-Necesito dos técnicos conmigo- se defendió el hombre- creo que ocultan algo. El publico quiere saber la verdad. Y nosotros revelaremos los secretos ocultos de la familia Tendo.

-El publico no tiene por qué saber la vida privada de las personas, a eso se le llama morbo. Si pone entredicho el honor de esta familia, con falsedades, demandaremos a su canal, a usted no, y no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Y seremos nosotros quien revelemos cosas de usted. No es trigo limpio. Podemos mándalo a la cárcel varios años.

El hombre se quedó blanco, hizo una señal, y al joven se le acercaron los dos "gorilas" dispuestos a darle una lección al joven.

Pero a los pocos segundos los dos hombres estaban en el suelo, y los hombres del corrillo encima de ellos. Fue entonces cuando Kotaro lo comprendió, los Tendo habían avisado a la policía, previeron lo que haría.

-Sus dos técnicos están detenidos por agresión y por intento de allanamiento de morada. Además, esos dos hombres estaban en busca y captura, escaparon después de que perdieron el juicio contra la señorita Tendo, alguien debió ayudarlos- y el joven miró a Kotaro-. Si usted no quiere ir con ellos, debe cumplir con ciertas normas que le indicará la señorita Tendo- dijo el joven.

El hombre miró a la chica que se acercó a él. Y tuvo que firmar un documento

-No puede entrar en la casa y grabar, sólo en el dojo. Si entra en la casa lo haremos arrestar- dijo Nabiki- ninguna pregunta intima será contestada. Nada de insultos, cualquier injuria no probada será contestada con una demanda. Espero por su bien que cumpla con esto- la chica lo miró y sonrió con maldad- es mentira, espero que lo incumpla para poderle poner una demanda. No podrá informar ni decir nada hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas, en el documento firmado se compromete a cumplirlo. Si lo incumple …. Su canal pasará a nuestra mano y todo lo que sea suyo: casa, coches...también

El hombre miró a la chica, jugaba sucio, pero por ahora haría caso. Después en un descuido entraría en la casa y una vez allí, pondría pruebas falsas para incriminar a esa familia. Esa falta de valores era habitual en él, si no había pruebas, se las inventaba y las hacía pasar por autenticas. No sabia que Nabiki colocó cámaras en todo el dojo por precaución contra ese periodista.

Nabiki se dirigió al dojo y el hombre la siguió. Detrás iba el joven encapuchado. Cuando entraron el periodista se colocó en el sitio asignado, que no era en primera fila. Reclamó ese lugar, pero lo amenazaron con echarlo y se calló.

Nabiki se sentó con sus hermanas y unos hombres en una mesa… el joven del chándal cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Empezó la rueda de prensa.

-Mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo, aunque estuve casada brevemente con Tatewaki Kuno, durante unas semanas. Me separé de él por razones que no diré. Vuelvo a pertenecer a la familia Tendo. Me acompañan mis hermanas y una representación de los dojos más importantes de la zona, todos ellos cerrados por una orden ilegal del representante del ayuntamiento. Y a su vez excluidos del torneo por unas normas nada arbitrarias del director de dicho torneo. Nos hemos juntado todos los dojos afectados para poner denuncias. Una contra el ayuntamiento, por cierre ilegal, a las que se han unidos otros negocios también cerrados ilegalmente, y la otra contra los organizadores del torneo por excluirnos bajo unas normas nada claras. Además, este dojo demandará a uno de ustedes y a su canal, con la acusación de difamación continua sobre un miembro de esta familia. Y a cierta famosilla cantante también por injurias, entre otras cosas.

-A parte tenemos pruebas que esos dos personajes, el representante del ayuntamiento y él que esta entre ustedes, recibían sobornos de un importante miembro de esta comunidad y de sus aliados. - dijo Akane-… que y formaron parte del intento de asesinato de un miembro de nuestra familia…

-Sabemos que usted fue quien se deshizo de su prometido… en una montaña a cien kilómetros al norte de aquí. - dijo Kotaro.

-Me pregunto como puede saber eso. No se informó a los medios de información donde desapareció Ranma Saotome, sólo lo sabia la familia y la policía. - contestó uno de los hombres sentados allí- Parece que el personal de Kurama TV tiene información que no disponemos los demás. - ironizó el hombre.

El periodista palideció. Había estado a punto de delatase. Notó que alguien lo miraba, era una mirada nada agradable. Se giró y vio como el chico de la capucha no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Aunque no le veía la cara, notaba que ese chico lo odiaba.

-…. Están seguros que los recriminaron en el torneo? -preguntó un periodista.

-Vinieron a este dojo y nos dieron una explicación, de por qué no nos iban a dejar participar, nos dieron una razón muy recriminatoria y también por motivos personales. - dijo Nabiki.

-Grabamos la conversación. Con ella podemos denunciarlos- dijo el hombre- esa grabación está en poder de la policía.

-Usted no pertenece a ningún dojo no tiene ningún derecho a…- dijo el periodista de Kurama tv al hombre que había hablado. Kotaro estaba acaparando la entrevista. No dejaba preguntar a los demás, como siempre que aparecía. Los demás periodistas lo miraban con odio.

-Este señor es el comisario Harada de la comisaria de Nerima. Padre adoptivo de mi prometido Hiroshi Harada. - dijo Akane.

\- ¿Está diciendo que se ha prometido con un chico que conoce desde hace unos meses? - dijo un periodista.

-Con dieseis años fui prometida a un chico de mi misma edad que no conocía de nada. Acabé casándome con él. No sé por qué no me puedo prometer con mi ayudante y socio, el señor Hiroshi Harada.

Todos la miraron asombrados.

\- ¿Está diciendo que se casó con Ranma Saotome?

-Cuando llamamos para hablar con Shampoo…digo Neko me presenté como Akane Saotome.

\- ¡Es mentira! - gritó el presentador de Kurama TV- ¡usted se imaginó que se casó con ese chico…para disculpase por lo que hizo! ¡Para disculpase por asesinar a su prometido…!

-Siento llevarle la contaría. Pero la señora Saotome me presentó el documento de su boda y es auténtico y legal. - dijo el comisario- a todos se le enseñará una copia… pero esa copia no saldrá de este dojo. Si alguien se la lleva o intenta llevársela o hacer una copia sin el consentimiento de la señora Saotome, se presentarán cargos contra él por sustracción de documentación privada. -todos miraron al presentador de Kurama TV, tenía fama de robar documentos privados.

-Sabemos que usted tiene una hija…- Kotaro se calló, sentía mucha hostilidad allí. Todos lo miraban mal. Pero seguiría con su estrategia de no dejar preguntar a nadie. - Nadie sabe el nombre del padre de su hija… tal vez no lo sabe ni usted. Es usted una cualquiera que después de deshacerse de su prometido…

-¡No me deshice de mi prometido…digo mi esposo! ¡Y mi hija es hija de Ranma! Y no se atreva a negarlo. Podemos hacer pruebas si es nieta de los padres de mi esposo. Si se emperra en negar la verdad, lo demandaremos. Ya tiene bastantes demandas para tener que afrontar una más. Y algunas de ellas mías y de mi familia. – Akane lo miraba con mucho desprecio, ese hombre le caía mal. No entendía como la porquería de programa de televisión que presentaba ese energúmeno tenía tanta audiencia.

Al hombre se le acercó el chico de la capucha que le puso las manos en los hombros y le dijo al oído.

-Ahora veremos unas imágenes, si se levanta- y le apretó los hombros y le amenazó- le destrozo los hombros. Estoy deseando hacerlo. Levántese, creo que le debo una y pienso págasela con intereses.

Nabiki puso una película y en ella se veía al periodista de Kurama tv comprar droga y hacerles proposiciones deshonestas a unos niños, contratar a matones para extorsionar a alguien. Y muchas cosas más ilegales.

-No sé como me puede llamar la atención un yonqui pederasta. ¡Qué vergüenza de hombre!

-No soy yo… me han utilizado…. Es un doble…-Estaba asustado, lo habían seguido. Si esto se hacía publico su carrera estaba arruinada. No, ya lo estaba, eso se sabia pronto.

-No se mueva, aun hay más- amenazó feroz el chico.

Treinta minutos después. La rueda de prensa había acabado. Y Kotaro se había vuelto el protagonista de dicha rueda de prensa. Más bien su arresto sería el protagonista el día siguiente en todos los periódicos y canales de televisión. Descubrir que el chico encapuchado era Hiroshi Harada fue un mal trago... pero descubrir que ese chico realmente era Ranma Saotome lo dejó en estado de shock. El chico no estaba muerto y lo que era peor, el chico sabio ahora que estaba implicado en el ataque que recibió. Cuando se reunió con los seis asesinos, grabaron los hechos para asustar a Akane… pero algo cambió todo y esa cinta quedó escondida en el edificio de Kurama tv. Alguien se hizo con ella y se la entregó a la familia Tendo. Y fue esa la segunda película que enseñaron.

\- ¿De qué se me acusa? - dijo el detenido, iba utilizar su palabrería para lograr salir libre. - No tienen pruebas. Todo es un montaje. Estos chicos han contratado a unos actores para que se hagan pasar por nosotros. – el comisario lo miró muy serio y el presentador se calló.

\- ¿De que no se le acusa? Debería decir. Extorción, difamación, consumo de drogas, comportamiento pederasta, ocultamiento de pruebas, ayudar en un intento de asesinato y cooperar en el asesinato de veinte niños y tres adultos, dos de ellos profesoras y el otro un conductor de autocar, todo ellos inocentes. Proyectar otro asesinato y por suerte no poder hacerlo- se refería a intentar matar a Akane-. Con eso le caerán muchos años. -le enseñó un paquete con droga que le habían quitado- esto lo llevaba encima. Intentaba meter esto en esta casa y acusar con falsedad a la gente que vive aquí. Espero que tenga un buen abogado, la que le caerá encima no va ser leve. A parte esta casa tiene un circuito cerrado de televisión, hay cámaras en toda la casa, menos en las habitaciones. - Kotaro se espantó, si se hubiera colado dentro de la casa ilegalmente a colocar la droga lo hubieran grabado- Es mejor para usted no haber entrado en la casa.

Los policías se llevaron al hombre, no salió de la cárcel en años, y tuvo que pagar mucho dinero a mucha gente por la demanda que le cayeron. Mucho después iría de programa en programa proclamando su inocencia, nadie lo creyó.

Ranma se estaba apoyando en la mesa, ver las imágenes de su intento de asesinato fue algo muy duro. Tuvo un ataque de pánico y se tuvo que apoyar en Akane. Para ella tampoco fue fácil ver como disparaban a su esposo. Varias veces ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico llorando. Kasumi no acabó de ver la secuencia completa, se giró llorando, no aguantaba tanta crueldad y maldad. Nabiki estaba afectada por las imágenes, aunque fue ella quien las consiguió, no las había visto. Nadie supo como consiguió esas películas.

Los cuatros jóvenes se miraban asustados. No se decían nada, sobraban las palabras. Akane estaba abrazada a su esposo, no podía dejar de llorar. Al final los cuatro se unieron en un abrazo. Necesitaban el apoyo de los otros.

-Hiroshi… digo Ranma ¿estáis seguro de querer ir? Será muy duro volver a ver esas imágenes… no tenéis que pasar por esto otra vez. - aconsejó el comisario Harada.

-Tenemos que hacerlo…será una liberación. Durante cinco años esas ¿personas?, nos han hecho sufrir mucho. Tenemos que mirarlos en la cara y decirles que no ganaron ni ganaran. Que no han logrado triunfar, ni triunfaran. Que ni mi esposa, ni yo, ni nadie de mi familia se rendirá ante ellos.

-Ranma tiene razón. Debemos echarle en cara su egoísmo. Que quisieran imponemos sus deseos, sin impórtales los nuestros. Que no nos dejaran nunca en paz… ni cuando necesitábamos tranquilidad, ni cuando necesitábamos un poco de soledad.

-No logrará convérselos, son unos testarudos. Siguen siendo igual que hace años. No darán sus brazos a torcer- dijo Kasumi.

-Sabias a lo que te exponías- dijo Harada-cuando hace un año fui a ti para que nos ayudase a capturar a tus atacantes.

Las hermanas Tendo miraron asombradas a los dos hombres.

\- ¿Qué estaba compinchado con la policía para capturar esos seis? - preguntó Akane enfadada- no estabas bien ¿o todo de la amnesia ha sido cuento y no querías estar conmigo?

-Yo… no… déjame que te explique…somos adultos… no me pegues antes de que te responda- dijo el joven asustado.

-Hace un año yo estaba desesperado. Mis superiores me exigían que descubriese a los asesinos que mataron a tantos niños cuatro años antes. Yo también tenía intereses personales en aclarar el caso, en él murió mi hijo. Y me acordé de Hiroshi, el joven que mi exmujer adoptó.

El hombre miró a las jóvenes y siguió.

-Fui a ver al joven. No estaba muy recuperado, Ranma aún balbuceaba. A veces tartamudeaba y otras se quedaba en blanco. Pero tenía sus ideas claras… me dijo que no. Que no estaba recuperado y que podía complicar las cosas en lugar de ayudarme… pero cuando se recuperase vendría y me ayudaría. Vino hace seis meses… y se preparó para enfrentarse a esos seis… al enterarse Tamae…- el hombre puso cara de miedo y tuvo un escalofrío al recordar ese incidente-… un poco más y me mata.

-Logré convencer a Tamae, es tan terca como una persona que yo sé- dijo Ranma mirando a Akane- pero puso la condición de ser ella la que me supervisase… y si consideraba que había peligro alejarme de esa misión.

-Durante cuatro meses lo instruimos como policía. Era una esponja adquirió conocimientos que otros policías tardan años en aprender. Cuando consideramos que sabia bastante lo mandamos a Nerima como Sensei de artes marciales y a las pocas semanas se topó con algo que no habíamos previsto… se encontró con usted- dijo mirando a Akane. -Estuvimos a punto de suspender la misión. Pronto supimos que, por desgracia, estabas implicada en el caso. Y que podías ser una victima. Me di cuenta que Hiroshi no te dejaría sabiendo que estabas en peligro. Y si no lo hubieras estado tampoco, se sentía muy unido a ti… y tú a él.

-Aunque yo no lo sabia me había topado con dos de mis presuntos asesinos. No me delataron, supongo que cada uno tenía sus propios objetivos conmigo. Suerte a Akane que me dijo quien eran.

-Te expusiste a un peligro sin estar curado de todo-le echó en cara una Akane muy furiosa.

-Quería saber quien era, por qué me dispararon, quien lo hizo. No vi el peligro, sólo que lo debía hacer.

La joven sonrió.

-Típico de Ranma, lanzase al peligro sin mirar el riesgo. Pero eso no significa que me guste.

-Pero gracias a eso nos volvimos a encontrar. - se defendió él sonriendo.

-Debemos ir al estadio donde se celebra el torneo nacional de artes marciales. El dojo Kuno and Cía., está copando los primeros puestos. Los demás dojos participantes son mediocres. En algunos medios se esta hablando de tongo. Y los espectadores están pidiendo que les revuelvan el dinero. -dijo el comisario Harada- nos han llamado para actuar, piensa que puede estallar un tumulto.

-Akane si quieres quédate aquí con tus hermanas. No quiero que os pase nada.

-Pienso ir. Iré donde tú vayas. Lo he hecho desde el principio. Acuérdate cuando te quedaste sin fuerzas, te quisiste escapar, y yo quise ir contigo y te encontré.

Ranma sonrió.

-Haz lo que quieras. No me harás caso. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

\- Por qué tengo un esposo irresponsable. Si quiero estar a su altura, debo ser más terca que él. - dijo riendo.

\- Nabiki y yo también iremos. Nadie nos hará cambiar de idea. Debo cuidar a dos niños muy cabezones.

\- ¡Se nota que sois hermanas! ¡Que cabezonas llegáis a ser! - exclamó Ranma resignado. - vamos pues al estadio.

En una sala del estadio, donde se celebraba el torneo de arte marciales, se reunieron seis jóvenes, sentían que sus vidas iban a cambiar.

-Con este torneo ganaremos prestigio, seremos… ya somos el mejor dojo de Nerima- Tatewaki estaba eufórico. -pronto seremos el mejor de Tokyo, él de Japón. Abriremos sucursales...

-Si, por que has logrado que cierren los demás- contestó Mousse, el chico estaba nervioso, lo inquietaba algo.

\- ¡Cálmate ya! -dijo Shampoo- no pasa nada. -Pero ella también estaba inquieta. Se fijó en los demás. La chica de la espátula no se estaba quieta y él que siempre se perdía parecía ido.

Ella no diría nada de la llamada que había recibido. Era falsa, seguro que ese presentador le había tendido una trampa. Ese presentador había desaparecido, debía estar allí, pero no había dado señales de vida. Ranma estaba muerto y Akane era una cobarde y no la desafiaría.

Ryoga no sabia como comunicar lo de la hija de Akane y Ranma. Pero si se deshacían de ella sería lo mejor. Tendría vía libre con la madre de la niña, Akane saltaría a sus brazos. Pero un nuevo rival había aparecido…ese Harada pagaría cara su osadía de estar con Akane.

Ukyo miraba a todos los lados. Si decía que Ranma estaba vivo, esas dos brujas intentarían quitárselo, no lo iba a consentir, Ranma sería suyo. Tampoco ellos debían saber que el chico tenía amnesia, lo pondrían en peligro. Pero el mayor peligro era Akane, estaba con el chico. Debería quitarla de en medio…y desaparecer con el chico.

Shampoo estaba segura que nadie había visto su programa, si no le hubiesen preguntado. Algo le decía que casi todos los allí reunidos escondían algo y temían que lo demás lo descubriesen. No debían saber que Ranma podía estar vivo y con Akane. Nadie lo debía saber o esas dos se lo intentarían quitar y los chicos lo matarían.

Tatewaki estaba contento. Su dojo sería campeón y humillaría a Akane. La orgullosa Tendo tendría que arrodillarse ante él y suplicarle perdón. Así se vengaría de las hermanas Tendo. De Akane por negase a ser su mujer. De Nabiki por casarse con él sólo para divorciarse y quitarle la mitad de su fortuna. Y de Kasumi… por ser demasiado hermosa. Su triunfo también sería una victoria sobre Ranma… si estuviese vivo se reiría de él.

Kodachi estaba asustada. Había visto a Ranma… entrando en el dojo Tendo. Era su espíritu, había vuelto para vengarse de ellos. Lo había visto hablar con Akane. Esa chica era una bruja nigromante. Esa bruja los maldeciría, acabarían muertos y Ranma como espíritu vengativo los arrastraría al infierno. Cuando acabase el campeonato llamaría un exorcista para que mandase al espíritu del chico al cielo y que descansase en paz.

Nadie estaba por la labor de hablar. Fue Mousse quien rompió el hielo y se tenía que haber callado.

-No sé si lo sabéis, pero dicen que el dojo Tendo tiene desde hace unos dos meses un nuevo Sensei.

-Si- dijo Kuno y añadió con desprecio- un tal Hitoshi… Miroshi… no Hiroshi Harada. Un maestrucho de tres a cuatro.

-Pues he oído que es genial- siguió Mousse- que su estilo se parece al de aquel que desapareció hace tiempo y no debemos decir.

-No seas idiota, ¡cegato! Diremos Ranma y no nos caerá ninguna maldición. - contestó Kuno.

-Pues yo he oído que ese maestro se parece mucho a Ranma- dijo Mousse- tanto que Akane se siente atraída por él.

\- ¡Venga!, sólo son habladuría-dijo Ryoga- También dirán que Akane tiene una hija de Ranma.

Todos se rieron de esa idea descabellada.

-O que sigue vivo- siguió con la broma Shampoo.

Se siguieron riendo, era una risa falsa. Si los seis chicos hubieran estado atentos al estado de animo de los demás, se hubieran dado cuenta que todos ocultaban algo. El único que no tenía nada que ocultar era Kuno, que aún vivía en la ignorancia.

En ese momento picaron y entró un asistente con un ramo de flores.

\- ¿Quién me manda ese ramo de flores? Debe ser una tímida y bella admiradora del gran Tatewaki Kuno. Un chico que admira la belleza que despende un ser tan bello como yo. El mejor deportista del mundo.

-Me lo han debido mandar a mi- dijo su hermana- debe ser de un club de fans mío.

-Siento decirles que se equivocan… el ramo es para todos- dijo el asistente. El hombre llevaba gafas de sol y una gorra cuya visera le tapaba el rostro.

El hombre salió dejando solos a los chicos.

Mousse se acercó al ramo y dijo.

-Se parece a esos ramos que se les hace a los muertos en occidente.

-Y tiene una banda que dice "Con todos nuestros recuerdos de Hiroshi & Niky Harada" … ¿Quiénes son Hiroshi & Niky Harada? - dijo Ukyo. No conozco a nadie llamado así.

-No conocemos a alguien llamado así.

Todos asintieron. Pero dos de ellos olvidaban que ellos si conocían a alguien que usaban esos nombres, pero en ese momento no los recordaban.

Pasaron minutos y llegó otro asistente.

-Ha llegado la hora de la final, aunque ya esta decidida, deben salir.

Y esos hicieron los chicos.

El asistente se quedó en la sala y miró el ramo.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? - no tenía ni idea como llegó. Había estado vigilando el pasillo y no pasó nadie. Se apoyó en la pared, le dolía la cabeza desde unos minutos antes, ese dolor le vino de golpe mientras vigilaba en el pasillo. Miró el ramo- No tengo dudas es una corona de difuntos. Alguien le ha enviado un mensaje a esos idiotas que no han captado. Nunca han entendido las indirectas.

No le caían bien esos seis, se creían lo que no eran. El hombre había sido compañero de clase de Ranma y Akane.

\- ¡Ojalá volviesen Ranma y Akane!... y os diesen una paliza como hacían cuando éramos estudiantes… ojalá os diesen la paliza que tanto merecéis.

Minutos antes:

El chico que llevó el ramo, salió de la sala y se dirigió a la salida. Entró en un lavabo y encontró a un hombre en el suelo en ropa intima y una mujer vigilando el cuerpo.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien? - dijo la mujer.

-Si, les he entregado el objeto. Si son un poco listos captaran el mensaje.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó la chica.

El hombre la miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No son nada inteligentes para captar indirectas. Durante mucho tiempo les estuvimos diciendo que nos queríamos y no supieron captarlo…- se paró a pensar y con una sonrisa añadió-… es un mal ejemplo, nosotros tampoco supimos captar eso.

La chica se rió con él.

\- ¿Cómo esta Daisuke? Me duele que le hayamos hecho ese ataque.

-Se despertará en pocos minutos. No tendrá conciencia que ha pasado algo, pero durante algunos minutos tendrá dolor de cabeza. Debemos cámbianos de ropa.

El hombre se desnudó y vistió con su uniforme al hombre caído. La chica le dio la ropa que guardaba y el joven se vistió.

-Vamos Akane. Debemos ir al punto de reunión y preparar el ataque final.

-Si Ranma. Hoy se hará justicia. Llevo… llevamos cinco años esperando este día- miró al joven- te quiero… te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando te vi desnudo en el baño.

-Yo también te quiero, diría que llevo toda vida queriéndote, desde antes de conocerte incluso.

\- ¡Exagerado! -dijo ella con picardía. Se acercaron y se besaron.

Al separarse sacaron al joven desmayado al pasillo y se fueron de allí. Segundos después despertó el caído y se levantó, miró el reloj, y fue a avisar a sus jefes que debían estar en la final.

Como era de esperar el dojo Kuno & Cía. ganó el campeonato, y su campeón junto a los dueños del dojo subieron al tatami para recibir el premio, siendo recibidos con frialdad por parte del publico.

-Nos envidian- dijo Kuno- por qué somos guapos, ricos y….

-Muy idiotas- acabó alguien del publico.

-Quiero saber quien ha dicho eso- dijo el chico de la espada de bambú.

-Ahora el director del torneo hará entrega de la copa al magnifico ganador… ¡el dojo Kuno!, ¡él cual se lleva también el trofeo al novato revelación!, dado por primera vez este año.

-Esa copa no se la merece- gritó otra persona del publico- Él que debía haber ganado era el dojo Tendo.

El publico estaba furioso, al dojo Kuno se le estaban dando los mejores trofeos, algunos creados especialmente para ese dojo. Era claro que todo estaba arreglado. El publico se sintió engañado. Ese torneo no había sido justo. Se les había prohibido la partición a los mejores dojos. Se habían llamado a dojos mediocres, y todo para que ganase el dojo Tendo.

-Akane no debía participar, esta viviendo con un chico desconocido, es inmoral. - dijo Shampoo.

-Más inmoral que esos seis hicieran desaparecer a Ranma, y entre políticos, famosos y demás los protejan- lo que metían jaleo eran antiguos compañeros de Ranma y Akane.

Los organizadores mandaron a esa zona miembros de seguridad, que por alguna razón no pudieron hacer su trabajo.

-Ahora pasaremos un video con las hazañas de los socios del dojo Kuno & Cía. Y después…- la voz del micrófono calló. Y se oyeron en los altavoces ruidos extraños… y se oyó una nueva voz.

-Disculpen las molestias. Mi compañero se ha sentido indispuesto, yo lo sustituiré de ahora en adelante, mi nombre es Hitomi. – la nueva voz, era una chica y tenía un tono burlón en la voz. - me acompañará en esta labor, mi amiga Haruka.

-Que raro no tenemos en el personal con esos nombres- dijo el director del torneo. Veía movimientos extraños en el estadio. Había muchos hombres moviéndose. Algo le decía que eran policías, y que él acabaría arrestado, pero no dijo nada.

-Como decía mi compañera… ahora veremos…veremos… una película con las hazañas… de… estos jóvenes tan… cobar… valientes- la llamada Haruka no era una persona tan segura como su amiga, estaba nerviosa, aunque tenía un tono dulzón en la voz, más de uno se enamoraron de esa voz tan angelical.

En el tatami seis jóvenes orgullosos miraban las pantallas de video con expectación. Al acabar la película serían héroes… No salió como esperaban.

Cuando salió el titulo de la cinta.

\- ¿Quién ha cambiado el nombre de la película? - preguntaron a la vez los seis chicos.

 **¡HACE CINCO AÑOS!**

 **¡En un lugar no tan lejano de Nerima!**

Cinco jóvenes esperaban en la montaña...

\- ¿Estáis seguro que pasará por aquí? - preguntó Ryoga.

-Si. Mousse lo está vigilando-dijo Shampoo.

-Pero si ese no ve nada. Seguro que lo confunde con un oso.

-No haber problemas. Mousse usa medicina de abuela, él ahora ver muy bien - contestó Shampoo.

-Ahora Ranma Saotome se esta acercando. Nos pagará la terrible traición que nos ha hecho.

-No se lo perdono. No se como pudo arrastrar a la dulce Akane en su terrible infamia- Dijo Ryoga.

-Ser ella quien obligar a Ranma a hacerlo, él no querer, el querer a Shampoo. Pero él pagar por traicionar a Shampoo.

En eso apareció un hombre.

-Tenemos ya las cámaras en funcionamiento- era un ambicioso presentador principiante de un canal especializado en telebasura, el hombre respondía al nombre de Kotaro- mi canal emitirá esto como si fuese un montaje. Nadie sabrá que es verdad.

-Si, alguien lo sabrá… ¡Akane lo sabrá!… ella verá que es real al instante-dijo Ukyo. - y su familia también lo sabrá. Y sabrá que fuimos nosotros.

-No pasará nada- dijo Kuno- diremos que él estaba confabulado con nosotros… y que fue un accidente.

-No se lo creerá, ella no. – continuó Ukyo. - ni su familia.

-Da igual, a ella también le haremos una visita y a sus hermanas y a su familia si es necesario. - agregó Kodachi riendo- no sé… pero creo que dentro de poco tiempo la familia Tendo habrá desaparecido… por completo.

-Si preguntar por qué atacar a Akane y su familia, nosotros decir que mandó Ranma-dijo Shampoo.

-Parece que ahora lo odias-le contestó Ryoga.

-Ranma no deber traicionar a Shampoo. Quien traicionar a amazona sufrir consecuencias.

Se le acercó otro hombre, y se dirigió a Kuno.

-Espero que me ayudes en mi carrera política. Y yo os ayudaré con esto. Nadie investigará este caso, ya me encargaré yo que no lo hagan. Nadie os culpará de lo que hoy haréis.

-No se preocupe. Yo me encargaré que subas, en cinco años serás el responsable en el área de negocios del ayuntamiento de Nerima. Para entonces me deberás hacer un favor.

-Pide, si para entonces está a mi alcance… te lo concederé.

-Tengo planeado montar un dojo. Necesitaré que el ayuntamiento vaya cerrando todos los dojos cercanos al mío, no me importa la razón, pero ¡que cierren todos! No quiero competencia. El último debe ser el dojo Tendo, con este deberás ser particularmente cruel en la razón del cierre.

-De acuerdo- dijo el futuro responsable del ayuntamiento.

Se acercó un chico con gafas.

-Ranma se acerca, debemos escondernos- dijo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Mousse? -dijo Ryoga y añadió con crueldad- no te habrás confundido con un caballo. Todos sabemos que no ves.

Mousse lo miró con rabia.

-Suerte que estás aquí, amigo Ryoga, si no te llega a encontrar Ukyo, a estas horas estarías en Nagoya.

Ryoga se giró y lo encaró furioso.

-Te lo estas buscando.

\- ¿Te he ofendido? -preguntó Mousse con ironía. Y los dos chicos se prepararon para luchar.

Shampoo se acercó a Mousse y Ukyo a Ryoga. Y… unos segundos después los dos chicos estaban en el suelo seminconscientes.

-Que trabajo dan estos chicos- dijo Ukyo, y arrastró a Ryoga hasta detrás de unos matorrales.

-En esto Shampoo estar de acuerdo con chica de la espátula- e hizo lo mismo con Mousse.

El resto de grupo se escondió y esperó a que apareciera su victima…

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un joven con una camisa china de color rojo y unos pantalones negros, llevaba colgada a la espalda una pesada mochila. Miró el lugar con desconfianza, sabia que lo seguían sus rivales y sus presuntas prometidas, el claro donde había llegado era el lugar propicio para una emboscada. Y sus rivales iban a jugar sucio… pero no se imaginaba lo rastrero de la trampa donde se había metido.

-Están cerca, me han seguido desde que salí de Nerima, no he logrado perderlos. Tengo que volver enseguida. Soy tonto, pero como pude no escucharla, si me lo dijo claramente. No puedo perder el tiempo, debo volver pronto con ella. - dijo Ranma- Esos no están contentos, y no sé el motivo… no han debido ver a…

Fue en ese momento que el chico sintió un ruido y al instante un dolor en la pierna izquierda. Cayó de rodillas, se miró la pierna y se asustó, le habían disparado.

\- ¡Salid colla de cobardes!, ¡sé que os escondéis como las ratas que sois! - gritó el chico. Se tocaba la pierna herida. Esos jamás habían actuado tan sucios. Él se esperaba un combate, no que lo cazaran como un animal.

Entonces sintió dolor en el hombro izquierdo, le habían vuelto a disparar.

\- ¡Cobardes de mierda…! ¿esa es la única manera de acabar conmigo? Nunca me habéis vencido… y esta es la única forma de vencerme.

Entonces recibió otro disparo en la pierna derecha y a los pocos segundos otro en el brazo derecho.

\- ¡Salid!, sé que estáis ahí! - repitió- os quiero ver la cara. Sucios reptiles. -chilló el chico- ¿Me venceréis de esta forma sin dar la cara? ¡Que valientes sois! – ironizó- ¿Y después iréis a ver a Akane? ¿Pensáis que cuando le digáis como me habéis vencido os recibirá con los brazos abiertos? Os equivocáis, ella os matará.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los seis jóvenes. Ranma miró a las chicas asombrado.

-De vosotros me lo esperaba, de ti Kodachi… se puede decir que también. Shampoo no esperaba que estuvieras tan loca. Pero de ti Kounji no me lo esperaba- no la llamó Ucchan, no volvería a llamarla así-no esperaba esto. – los miró- me vengaré, ¡LO JURO! Aunque tenga que volver de la tumba. Mi alma no descansará hasta que paguéis esto.

-Esto te pasa por traicionarnos- dijo Ryoga.

\- ¿Traicionaros? -dijo Ranma, se retorcía de dolor. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo había traicionado a esos seis? Estaba asombrado. - no os entiendo. ¿En que os he traicionado?

-En lo que tú hacer- dijo Shampoo, la chica esta furiosa- nos traicionaste al cásate con Akane. ¡Tú no deber hacer! ¡Tú ser Airen de Shampoo! ¡Tú deber casarte conmigo)!

\- ¿Por casarme? ¿Con Akane? ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? - era verdad, hacía poco tiempo que se había casado en secreto con Akane. Pero no lo debía saber nadie. No sabía como esos se habían enterado.

-Yo oír hablar- dijo Shampoo- yo ser gata y ver a Airen y chica violenta juntos- la chica se enfureció-estar muy juntos, ir cogidos de las manos y besarse. Ellos decir que estar casados. Ir al parque con nombres falsos. Yo prometer venganza.

La chica disparo, en ese momento el herido se movió, y la bala le atravesó, por un sitio no vital.

Entonces apareció el hombre de la televisión.

-No es justo. Antes de matarlo me quiero divertir con él. ¡Es tan guapo! - y acarició el pelo del herido.

-Lo siento no me gustan los hombres- y de un golpe le rompió la nariz y algunos dientes a ese pervertido- eres un acosador sexual. Te gustan los jovencitos. Los debes extorsionar… ¡no los drogas y los violas! Os habéis juntado muchas ratas. Lo pagaréis caro.

-Quiero darle el tiro de gracia- dijo el presentador- nadie me toca. Soy demasiado valioso para que me golpeen.

\- ¡Eres un trozo de mierda! ¡Que presenta un programa de mierda en un canal de mierda! -gritó Ranma. Ese hombre empezaba a ser conocido. A todos del dojo Tendo les caía mal.

El hombre le pegó una patada a Ranma en el estomago. Le fue a pegar otra y el chico la bloqueó. Le cogió la pierna al hombre y se la giró. Kotaro cayó al suelo y Ranma le pegó un puñetazo en la rodilla destrozándosela.

-Ranma no debites casarte con Akane, es demasiado buena para ti. No te la mereces- dijo Ryoga- yo la sabré tratar mientras tú te pudres en el infierno.

\- ¿Y tú te la mereces? ¿Qué piensas que no sabrá la verdad? No es tan ingenua como tú piensas. Es la más inteligente de nosotros. Os recibirá de mala forma.

\- ¿por qué te casarte con Akane? - dijo Ukyo. La chica empuñaba una pistola- estabas prometido conmigo, debías casarte conmigo.

-No me casé con Akane por qué estaba prometido con ella. ¡Me case por qué nos queríamos! Ella fue la única que no me vio como un permio, ¡ _ **COMO UN OBJETO**_! Fue la única que pensó en mi como una persona. La única persona que se preocupaba por mi. A ninguno de vosotros le importó nunca lo que yo y ella sentíamos. Nos queríais obligar a hacer lo que vosotros queríais sin pensar en lo que nosotros dos queríamos… sois unos egoístas. Me matarais…pero mi venganza os acompañara cada segundo de vuestras sucias vidas.

Ukyo apuntó con la pistola al corazón del chico y… entonces apareció un niño y se quedó parado mirando al herido y a los seis criminales. Y Ukyo apuntó al niño.

\- ¡No lo hagas Ukyo! ¡Es sólo un niño! - dijo Ranma alarmado.

-Es un testigo y nos delatará a todos-dijo con frialdad la chica. Y disparó al niño y este cayó al suelo, entonces apareció una mujer.

\- ¡Harada! - gritó y miró a los chicos y al muchacho herido. Gritó histérica y asustada- ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¡Sois unos asesinos! – cogió al niño herido y salió corriendo.

-Hay que pillarla y eliminarla- dijo Kodachi- o nos pondrá en peligro a todos.

Mientras el chico de la trenza se arrastró al barranco cercano y se dejó caer. Pero recibió el impacto de ultimo disparo en la espalda. Ukyo le había disparado.

-No creo que sobreviva. Con tantos disparos y una caída como esa, no creo que salga de esta- dijo Mousse.

-Las cosas se han torcido- dijo Ukyo- nos desharemos de esa mujer, parece una maestra. Y después desapareceremos unos años… y volveremos para acabar con Akane.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y desaparecieron del claro.

…..

Poco después de eso acabó la película. Los espectadores vieron asustados las imágenes de los crímenes de los seis _valientes_ jóvenes. Muchos no fueron capaces de ver tanta crueldad. Matar a alguien por no ser los elegidos era algo que sólo hacían las mentes enfermas y perturbadas.

Habían disparado a un chico y matado a un niño y posiblemente a los veinte niños y tres adultos que murieron en la zona. Habían cooperado con un presentador de televisión y un político. Quedó claro que se escaparon de esas acusaciones gracias a sus influencias.

Antes el publico los miraban con odio por haber ganado el torneo con chanchullos. Ahora los miraban con odio añadido por los crímenes cometidos. Estaban condenados, ya nadie los salvaría. Pero ninguno de ellos sabia como habían conseguido esa cinta de video.

Los seis chicos sabían que acababan de arruinar sus vidas. Que, con esa película, grabada para asustar a Akane se acababa de firmar su sentencia. Todo lo que habían conseguido esos cinco años… se había esfumado en el aire. Era la prueba definitiva que habían matado a Ranma… y a un grupo de escolares. Nadie podía defenderlos ante dicha cinta…al menos el cuerpo de Ranma nunca había aparecido y eso reduciría su condena.

No sabían quien había conseguido el video, ni quien logró conectarla al sistema de video del estadio. Pero a los seis les sonaban las voces de las chicas de megafonía. Y fue Ryoga quien las reconoció.

-Esas dos no se llaman Hitomi y Haruka, son… ¡Nabiki y Kasumi! Las hermanas Tendo. Akane también estará cerca. Deben buscar venganza.

-Y puede que Akane y ese maestro… Hiroshi. - y los seis oyeron en sus mentes la voz de Ranma proclamando su venganza _ **"Me matarais…pero mi venganza os acompañara cada segundo de vuestras sucias vidas."**_

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta que unos hombres, se acercaron al director del torneo… y lo esposaron. Tampoco vieron como esposaron a los ayudantes de este.

\- "Y ahora un nuevo un nuevo combate de exhibición. Nuestros seis ¿campeones?... lucharan contra la familia Harada… Niky Harada y su ¿primo y prometido? Hiroshi Harada"-dijo Nabiki en su papel de Hitomi. La chica disfrutaba, jamás se lo había pasado tan bien.

\- ¿Quién es el inconsciente que se atreve a desafiarnos? - dijo Kuno lleno de orgullo.

Y aparecieron dos jóvenes con el chándal del dojo Tendo. Las capuchas puestas, no se les veía el rostro. Iban uno al lado del otro, y despendían un aura terrorífica.

\- ¿Quiénes… quiénes son? - dijo Shampoo. Como los otros cinco estaba asustada y como ellos retrocedió varios pasos.

Esos dos jóvenes parecían buenos luchadores y bien preparados, por su forma de moverse desmotaban que iban presentar batalla. Pero esos seis locos no se dieron cuenta de algo, que si se fijaron otras personas.

\- ¡Pobres! - dijo Sayuri estaba con el grupo de antiguos compañeros de Akane y Ranma- si se enfrentan a esos seis tendrán problemas.

Yuka miraba a los dos chicos de forma extraña. Algo en la forma de moverse de los dos encapuchados… esa forma de andar… les resultaba familiar…ya la había visto antes… y de golpe abrió mucho los ojos. Ya sabia quienes eran los dos encapuchados.

\- ¡Han vuelto! -la chica lloraba- Ahora recuperaran lo que esos les quitaron-dijo la chica.

\- ¿Quiénes han vuelto? ¿Conoces a esos dos? - preguntó un chico.

-Si. Los conozco…y todos vosotros también. A esos seis les espera una sorpresa. Se van llevar una buena paliza.

Todos miraron a la joven sorprendidos. Empezaron a tener una sospecha… pero se la callaron, no querían hacerse esperanzas. Como todos los amigos de Akane, sufrieron a ver como la chica perdía todas las esperanzas cuando desapareció Ranma. Aunque dos chicas de ese grupo sabían que esté estaba vivo. No habían esperado gran cosa, pensaban que el chico seguía amnésico. Pero ahora una de ella esperaba que se cumpliera el milagro.

Los dos encapuchados se pararon a lado del tatami y miraron por debajo las capuchas. Por su aspecto estaban desafiando a los seis dueños del dojo Kuno.

\- ¿Cómo osáis desafiarnos? Y venir aquí con esos chándales de un dojo que afortunadamente ya no existe. Que fue cerrado por que su dueña era una libertina…

-Quien la culpa de eso sólo por qué no accedió a las peticiones de Kuno ni de Ryoga. Y esa acción le valió que le cerraran el dojo. - dijo la chica de megafonía.

Kuno se puso rojo de rabia.

-No pienso luchar con unos desconocidos. Alguien que no esta a nuestro nivel. Dos chicos que sólo quieren fama a nuestra costa.

\- "En pocas palabras, Kuno y su grupo hace lo que siempre han hecho. ¡Acobardarse!... es lo que mejor hacen. Ellos nunca pudieron con Ranma y ellas con Akane" - la chica de megafonía se calló un instante y prosiguió- Tienen miedo que se descubra que son unos farsantes.

Los seis chicos miraron a su alrededor con rabia, el publico se reía de ellos. Estaban quedando como unos ineptos. Si no hacían nada, esos dos jóvenes serían aclamado como unos héroes. Y si lo hacían… esos dos chicos eran especiales, no eran principiantes. Parecían buenos… muy buenos, mejores que ellos…lo malo era que eso era verdad.

Sin previo aviso los dos chicos saltaron al tatami y se encararon a los seis jóvenes.

-No volveréis a acercaros a nosotros. Esta vez os enseñaremos una lección...- dijo el chico.

-…Que no olvidareis jamás. Nos hicisteis mucho daño, ahora es el momento de devolveros todo… con intereses. - dijo ella.

Los seis chicos retrocedieron de nuevo. Conocían esas voces. Pero no podía ser, él estaba muerto. Entonces los dos jóvenes se quitaron las capuchas y el estadio estalló en gritos animando a los dos recién llegados. Los excompañeros de esos dos chicos se sorprendieron cuando vieron quienes eran. Después se alegraron, se pusieron en pie y los animaron.

Los seis rivales miraron asustados al joven. Como había dicho volvería del infierno a buscarlos y llevarlos a él. Y lo había cumplido, ahora estaban en el infierno.

-Os lo dije. Mi venganza os acompañará siempre. No lograsteis matarme. Asesinasteis a muchos inocentes en vuestra locura por vengaros de mi. Por vengaros por casarme con quien yo amaba. Soy el espíritu de la venganza. Hoy vengaré el daño que me hicisteis. El daño que le hicisteis a quienes yo quería… como a mi esposa… como a sus hermanas… a mi madre. Hoy vengaré a los que asesinasteis para tapar el crimen a cuál me sometisteis, vengaré el daño que le hicisteis a esas familias, a los que robasteis la vida de sus hijos y amigos. Todo por vuestro estúpido egoísmo. En nombre de todo los que sufrimos vuestra maldad, hoy os daré vuestro merecido.

-No eres Ranma, eres un impostor… un doble contratado por Akane- dijo Kuno.

-Te equivocas- dijo Akane- es el autentico Ranma. Yo lo reconocí al instante… y no fui la única- y miró a Ukyo y Mousse- Mousse y Ukyo lo encontraron antes que yo y no os dijeron nada. Lo querían sólo para ellos. – miró a sus rivales-seguiré a mi esposo en todo. Junto con él nos vengaremos de todo el mal que habéis causado a tantas personas.

Ranma se quitó la chaqueta del chándal, la camisa y la camiseta. Y en su cuerpo se vieron las marcas de los disparos.

-Como veis tengo las marcas de vuestros disparos. Uno en el hombro izquierdo, otro en el brazo derecho, uno me atravesó el costado izquierdo sin tocar órganos vitales, ese fue tu disparo Shampoo. Y el tuyo Ukyo me entró por la espalda, me disparaste a traición, como hacen los cobardes, aunque todos vosotros los sois. - y se giró y los seis chicos vieron la cicatriz dejada por la bala. - Los otros dos disparos están en las piernas y no me voy a quitar los pantalones para que los veáis. - dijo riendo.

Del cuello el chico colgaba un amuleto. Y Ranma lo cogió.

-Aquí llevó vuestras seis balas. Me la sacaron del cuerpo. Me hice el amuleto con esa seis balas y un mechón de pelo que llevaba conmigo, ahora sé que era de Akane. Doy por hecho que fue ese mechón el que me salvó. Que Akane me salvó y me protegió…como hacía siempre.

Akane lo miró, no sabía como consiguió un mechón suyo y recordó cuando Ranma y Ryoga tuvieron su primera pelea… y como ella perdió la coleta. Ranma conservó esa coleta.

\- ¿Así que conservarte esa coleta? - dijo ella.

-Si. Siempre llevaba un mechón como mi amuleto. Me daba fuerza, era como tenerte a mi lado. Como si estuvieses siempre conmigo dándome animo. Por eso ganaba siempre, por qué te tenía a mi lado, aunque no estuvieras.

-Esta vez acabaremos contigo, nada te salvará- dijo Kuno.

\- ¿Me atacareis ante los miles de testigos que hay en este estadio? ¿Y los millones que lo verán por la televisión? Rendidos y entregaros- dijo Ranma- ya hay pruebas que intentasteis matarme y que queríais matar a Akane. No saldréis de aquí.

-No tenemos nada que perder- dijo Kodachi- ya no tenemos nada más que perder. De todas formas, saldremos enseguida de prisión. Tenemos amigos que…

\- ¿El político? Lo metieron ayer en prisión. ¿el locutor de televisión? Lo han metido hoy. Y no es el único. Esos dos han hablado ya tenéis muchos de esos amigos en prisión. Rendíos y saldréis de aquí sin problemas. Negaros y yo y Akane acabaremos con vosotros. Tenemos autorización para deteneros como sea- dijo Ranma y repitió con tono cruel- ¡como sea!

Los seis chicos miraron a la pareja y sonrieron eran sólo dos contra seis.

-Tenemos gente aquí- dijo Kuno- en pocos momentos estaréis acabados.

-No me habéis oído. No estamos solos- dijo Ranma- ya no quedan ni unos de vuestros ayudantes. Esto es entre vosotros y nosotros.

-Te mataremos y esta vez de verdad- dijo Ryoga- no te tenías que haber casado con Akane. No tenías ningún derecho.

\- ¿Derecho? Nos queríamos, eso nos daba todo el derecho del mundo. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir si tengo derecho o no? No eres su tutor, tú si no tienes ningún derecho a decidir por nosotros. No eres su padre… ni de su familia. No teníamos que pedir tu bendición, ni tu aprobación… ¡ni la nadie! ¿Te la tenía que dejar a ti? -dijo el chico de la trenza- tú que te colabas en su habitación. Nunca pensé en dejarla a alguien como tú. ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! Akane me contó como te burlaste de mi y como te pavordeaste de tu hazaña de colarte en su cama… y como dejaste a Akari. No te estuvo mal la paliza que te dio Akane, te la mereciste.

Ryoga se rio.

-Si, te engañé. Lograba meterme en su habitación. Y cuando tú entrabas para protegerla… te pegaba a ti, y a mi no me pasaba nada… Ja, ja, ja. Que inocente eras… y yo iba siempre de bueno, salía bien de la historia. Y tú que eras inocente siempre te llevabas los golpes… que idiota que eras… y yo me aprovechaba de la inocencia de Akane.

-Pero cuando descubrí la verdad. Fue divertido. Un poco más y el perro del vecino come cerdito hervido. ¿Te cremaste un poco cerdito? -preguntó irónica la chica- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el hospital? Entre quemaduras y golpes, no saliste muy sano… te reíste bien de nosotros… pero creo que te llevaste tu merecido… hoy te llevaras otra ración de golpes.

Los dos grupos se miraron y los seis chicos rodearon a sus dos antiguos amigos… y atacaron.

Kodachi lanzó su cinta contra el cuello de Akane, pretendía estrangularla, pero la chica de cabello corto cogió la cinta con la mano y estiró. Levantó a su atacante del suelo y la lanzó contra Shampoo, el golpe fue terrible y se oyó el crujido de huesos rotos, pero las dos mujeres se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado…pero una cojeaba y la otra no movía el brazo izquierdo.

Ranma fue atacado por Kuno, este llevaba su espada de madera y pensó que su rival habría perdido habilidades. Pero el chico de la trenza paró con la mano izquierda la espada y con el puño derecho la destrozó. Fue entonces cuando notó que lo atacaban y se apartó. Era Mousse, que estuvo a punto de chocar con Kuno.

\- ¿Qué haces cegato? ¿No ves que estaba a punto de vencerlo? - gritó Kuno. Los dos atacantes estaban a pocos centímetros. Y se miraron con odio. Los dos querían vencer a Ranma. Pero este los cogió por la nuca y chocó las cabezas de sus atacantes, que cayeron al suelo aturdidos. Pero como las chicas se volvieron a levantar.

Ukyo atacaba a Akane con la espátula.

\- ¡Traidora!, sabias que estaba prometido conmigo. Y aprovechaste que vivía contigo para jugar sucio y casarte con él, sin merecerlo.

\- ¡No me llames traidora!, ¡tú sí que lo traicionaste! Le disparaste por la espalda. ¡Él confiaba en ti! Te quería como su mejor amiga. Si no hubiera existido yo, hubiera sido tuyo.

-Eso lo que voy a arreglar, te haré desaparecer y me lo quedaré yo.

\- ¡Ya nunca será tuyo! ¡Tú falta de escrúpulos te han hecho perder su amistad! - y Akane destrozó la espátula de la misma manera que Ranma destrozó la espada de Kuno.

Ukyo miró a su arma rota y miró Akane con odio.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Era una reliquia de familia! Tenía más de trecientos años. Lo pagaras con la vida-gritó furiosa

Akane se enfadó.

-He hecho lo mismo que hiciste tú. Destrozaste tu amistad con Ranma. Eras la única amiga que tuvo de niño. No te atrevas a recriminarme por lo que he hecho. ¡Lo quisiste matar! Matate a un niño y planeaste matarme a mi. ¡Me caías bien!, ¡te consideré mi amiga...! Ranma y yo te ayudamos en muchas ocasiones… y nos lo pagas queriendo eliminarnos. Eres la peor de todos. Tú y Ryoga, sois los peores. Confiábamos en vosotros. Erais nuestros mejores amigos.

-Tú eres la traidora. Él no te quería… siempre lo decía…te llamaba fea, marimacho… mala cocinera. Y… nos lo quitaste. No te lo perdonaré…jamás… jamás. Una perdedora como tú.

-Yo también lo insultaba, y le pegaba, él nunca se volvió a pegarme. No soy una perdedora… eso es un concepto que no existe realmente. Todos somos ganadores en algunas cosas y perdedores en otra. Pero no os daré a Ranma, sois vosotras lo que no lo merecéis… perdisteis ese derecho cuando lo intentasteis matar.

Mientras Ranma peleaba contra Ryoga.

-No sé que vio en ti. Perseguías a tres chicas. La engañabas con ellas. - dijo Ryoga.

-No perseguía a tres chicas. Eran ellas quienes me acosaban a mi. Eso ya lo aclaré con Akane hace años. Y tú no eres nadie para criticarme… perseguías a mi prometida, y tenías a Akari Unryū. Akane me contó como cortarte con esa pobre chica. Fuiste demasiado cruel. Y como coaccionabas a las amistades de Akane, para alejarlas de ella. No mereces que te quieran… eres despreciable. Yo de joven era un cobarde, pero no llegué a tú nivel.

\- ¿Y tú te mereces que te quiera Akane? - dijo Ryoga.

\- No… no lo merezco, la trate muy mal…y ella siempre me perdonó… siempre me dio una segunda oportunidad, y yo no lo aprovechaba… hasta sin darnos cuenta dejamos de pelearnos…y nuestra relación mejoró. Dejamos de darnos segunda oportunidades, por qué ya no la necesitábamos… y vosotros os metisteis por medio… siempre lo hacíais.

-Ranma no dice la verdad…- Akane se había deshecho de Ukyo. - yo tampoco merezco a Ranma, yo también lo insultaba, y le pegaba y muchas veces sin merecerlo, y la mayoría de veces por vuestra culpa. Los dos fuimos tontos…pero rectificamos. Y revelamos lo que sentíamos por el otro. Pero como ha dicho Ranma vosotros os interponíais. Hasta que tomamos la decisión de casarnos.

-No lo teníais que haber hecho- dijo Kuno-Akane Tendo se tenía que haber casado conmigo. Y tú deberíais estar muerto, ¡muerto! ¡MUERTO! No debías haber vuelto del averno. Te tenía que haber matado cuando te conocí… ¡por ser el prometido de Akane!

\- ¡ **SOY TODOS UNOS EGOISTAS**! -gritó el joven de la trenza- jamás os importamos lo más mínimo. Sólo veíais vuestros deseos caprichosos. No lo que mi entonces prometida y yo queríamos. Os metisteis por medio cuando os rotaba. Nos atacasteis para romper nuestra relación e incluso nuestra amistad. Mirándolo de aquí, creo que os distéis cuenta… que ella y yo nos queríamos… y por eso nos atacabais. Lo malo fue que ella y yo éramos unos idiotas y no fuimos capaces de declarar nuestro amor y pararos los pies en el momento adecuado.

-No te dejaremos seguir con esto. - dijo Ryoga, y los seis jóvenes atacaron usando un ataque conjunto demoledor.

Ranma y su esposa retrocedían, no podían parar todos los golpes, los estaban acodalando.

-Debemos despertar o nos vencerán. No quiero alejarme de ti… ni de Ranko- dijo el chico- debemos utilizar el ataque que desarrollamos hace cinco años. Era para usarlo en contra de ellos.

-Nunca lo pusimos en practica… no sabemos si nos saldrá- la joven estaba asustada- podemos dejarlo para después.

\- ¡Akane! Para nosotros no habrá un después. Esto acaba aquí, no tendremos otra oportunidad.

La joven lo miró y asintió.

-Si salé mal, no lo contaremos… y si no hacemos nada, tampoco. - dijo él. Estaba parando golpes. Pero no resistirían mucho- ¡Akane … te quiero! Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi.

\- Yo también te quiero desde el primer día. Fuiste el primero que no me quiso vencer… para salir conmigo. Te preocupabas por mi. No dejabas que nadie me atacase. Te tuviste que humillar por eso.

-Tú también te preocupabas por mi. Cuando te necesitaba, estabas ahí, cuando me sentía mal, cuando enfermaba… te tenía a mi lado. Para curarme… para apoyarme…para cuidarme. No como otras que en esos momentos me querían hacer firmar documentos para obligarme casarme con ellas.

\- ¡Mirarlos! -dijo Mousse- se están despidiendo. ¡Esta noche dormirán …- y añadió con un deje de locura-… en el infierno!

Los dos chicos ignoraron el comentario. Cerraron los ojos y acompasaron sus respiraciones. Empezaron a moverse con una sincronización perfecta, pararon un instante. y abrieron de golpe los ojos a la vez y atacaron a una velocidad espantosa. Los dos chicos desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció un haz luminoso que se lanzó uno por uno a los seis atacantes. Al pasar el haz por cada rival este se elevaba, como si una fuerza enorme lo empujase para arriba. Justo cuando desapareció el haz se volvió a ver los dos jóvenes, y los seis rivales chocaron contra el suelo. Esos seis no se podrían mover, estaban lesionados. Ahora la policía procedería a la detección de los seis asesinos.

-Bueno, se ha acabado- dijo Akane cogiendo a Ranma por los hombros, mientras él la cogía por las caderas – ya podemos descansar.

-Si. Nos lo tenemos merecido- dijo él- nos han metido en problemas desde que los conocemos.

Siguieron hablando sin prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba. Los periodistas los miraban esperando que bajasen del tatami para preguntarles, y mas allá estaban su familia y sus compañeros de la escuela.

La policía estaba esposando a los seis jóvenes delincuentes. Cuando Shampoo en un rápido movimiento arrebató la pistola a la policía que la intentaba esposar. Apuntó a Akane y disparó.

Akane sintió el balazo en la pierna y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ranma alarmado la miró y al ver que no era nada grave, miró a la china con odio.

-Ranma aléjate de Akane… así podre matarla, y tú volverás a mí.

-No me alejaré de Akane, no volveréis a separarme de ella.

-Hazle caso, si dispara nos matará a los dos.

-No te dejaré, niña testadura. Si debemos morir… moriremos juntos.

-No quiero que mueras por mi- dijo Akane llorando.

-Y yo no quiero que me dejes solo. Lo prometimos … se lo prometimos a Ranko. No dejarla sola… ni a ella… ni al otro cuando llegue.

Los dos se miraron y se acercaron para besarse… y sonó un disparo y una bala se incrustó a pocos centímetros de la pareja.

-Como intentéis besaros…os mato- la chica china apenas se sostenía. Pero podía aguantar unos minutos más, los suficientes para hacer alguna desgracia. La policía no podría intervenir, esa chica con un arma era un peligro, si ellos intentaban algo y fallaban podría haber heridos.

De repente alguien saltó a tatami. Era una niña pelirroja de corta edad, y se puso delante de Ranma y Akane.

\- ¡Eres mala! Le has hecho daño a mi mami. No te dejaré que le hagas daño ni a mi mami ni a mi papi…eres fea… gorda... ¡eres una bruja!

Ranma y su esposa estaban asombrados. No sabían como la niña había llegado allí.

\- ¡Ranko! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - dijo Akane furiosa. La niña se asustó, su madre era terrorífica cuando se enfadaba.

-He engañado a la abuela y a Tamae. Me lo ha enseñado…

-Me imaginó quien ha sido … ¡Nabiki! Tú y yo debemos hablar de lo que enseñas a mi hija- dijo Ranma enfadado y miró a su hija- ¡y tú jovencita!, cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una conversación. Vas a estar castigada hasta que tengas nietos.

Ranko miró a su padre asustada, esperaba que le ayudase a calmar a su madre, pero vio que podía ser tan terrorífico como su madre.

-Yo… no quería que estos hombres malos y estas brujas feas os hicieran daño.

-No sé de donde has sacado estas ideas- dijo Akane y oyó reírse a su esposo- no te rías o no cogerá el debido respeto.

-No se puede negar que es hija nuestra. Haciendo juicios de forma precipitada y equivocados como tú, y actuando y metiéndose en líos sin pensar como yo.

La chica lo miró de forma extraña y se rió.

-Tienes razón es como sus dos padres. ¡Ha heredado nuestros peores defectos!

\- ¿Os estáis riendo de mí? -dijo la niña casi llorando.

-No Ranko, nos estamos riendo de nosotros mismos.

Mientras los seis rivales miraron la escena pasmados. No era posible, una hija de Akane y Ranma. ¿Cuándo había sido concebida?, ¿cuándo nació?

Ryoga recordó la niña que vio en la antigua habitación de Akane. Cuando la vio pensó que era hija de los dos prometidos. Pero luego pensó que eso era imposible, su Akane no se dejaría tocar por ese idiota.

Kuno sabia que en el dojo Tendo vivía una niña. Pensaba que Akane cuidaba de la hija de una amiga…por su parecido… la hija de la chica de la trenza… y Ranma. Odió al chico por tocar una de sus diosas. Ahora que sabia la verdad, lo odiaba con toda el alma.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡No es posible… que tengáis una hija! - dijo Shampoo- Akane tu traición es mayor. Primero mataré a tu hija. Después a ti. Cuando vea el sufrimiento de Ranma acabaré con él… nadie se ríe de una amazona. - notó que le tocaban en el hombro y se giró.

Vio a Kasumi, la chica la miraba con esa sonrisa inocente. Esa mirada de no haber roto un plato.

\- ¡Shampoo! No estas actuando bien- dijo Kasumi sin abandonar esa mirada cándida, que siempre ponía nerviosa a Shampoo. Algo le decía que no la debía tener por enemigo, que era una enemiga terrorífica. Pero no hizo caso de sus instintos y…-Akane es mi hermana pequeña… Ranma es mi hermano desde el momento que fue prometido a mi hermana. Ranko es mi sobrina. Mi deber como hermana mayor es proteger a mis hermanos- su cara cambió, su apacible y dulce rostro se transformó en un rostro lleno de ira y furia. - ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCATE A MI FAMILIA… ¡O TE MATO! - y le pegó a Shampoo un puñetazo en la cara, y la dejó noqueada. Después la mayor de las Tendo volvió a lucir una sonrisa de inocente.

Ranma miró a la mayor de las Tendo asustado.

-No es bueno enfadar a Kasumi. - dijo el joven con miedo.

-No, no lo es- corroboró su esposa también asustada, -las pocas veces que se enfada da autentico miedo. -Akane suspiró- ¿se ha acabado todo?

-Eso espero. Pero diría que aun queda un poco.

Ranko se abalanzó sobre su padre que la cogió en brazos, al bajar del tatami tuvieron que lidiar con los periodistas. A los que preguntaban por cosas serias, le contestaban bien. A lo que iban por intimidades y cotilleos, los mandaron a volar, de eso se encargó Akane.

Después de algunas explicaciones, la pareja pidió tranquilidad.

-Debo llevar a mi esposa al hospital. Esta herida.

Se reunieron con su familia y sus amigos. Después que curasen a Akane, retornaron al dojo. Desde ese día Ranma se quedaría en el dojo a vivir… pero no por ello dejaría de ver a Tamae. Esa noche hicieron una fiesta para celebrar tanto que volvían a estar juntos, como su victoria definitiva sobre sus rivales. Invitaron a sus vecinos, amigos de la escuela y dueños de los dojos de la zona, era hora de celebraciones para todos. Además, Ranma y Akane volvieron a celebrar su boda, ahora para todos lo que los apoyaron. El futuro le repararía cosas buenas y malas, pero esa fiesta era para pasarlo bien y en buena compañía.

Esa noche una niña no podía dormir, y fue a la habitación de su madre.

-Mami… tengo miedo… hay un monstro bajo mi cama. - la niña miró al otro lado de la cama y vio a su padre acostado en la misma cama que Akane- ¿Qué hace papi aquí? ¿Ya te vas quedar siempre aquí?

El hombre miró a su hija, y sonrió.

-Si, ya me puedo quedar, para siempre. ¿Un monstruo bajo la cama? - se rió- tu madre me despertaba con excusas peores. Tenía que ir a su habitación y mirar que no había ningún monstruo.

-Sigue hablando y dormirás en la habitación de Ranko… ¡solo! - amenazó Akane enfadada.

Ranma miró a su mujer y sonrió. Y le siguió contando a su hija lo que hacía su madre cuando tenía miedo.

-Pero a mi me gustaba que viniese… se la veía tan indefensa… que me daban ganas de protegerla. Ponía la misma cara de buena que tienes tú ahora… y con voz de pena me pedía ayuda, y yo no podía resistirme a ayudarla…como haré contigo- le hizo un gesto a la niña- venga ven, acuéstate entre nosotros dos.

Y la niña se metió en la cama entre sus padres.

\- Lo de monstruo es mentira- dijo Akane- ¿Querías dormir entre tus padres?

-Si- dijo la niña con timidez- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Ya te hemos dicho que tu madre usaba la misma técnica cuando se sentía sola y triste. Y yo siempre picaba. Me miraba con esos ojitos, y yo no podría resistirme.

El hombre miró a su mujer y esta sonrió.

-No tengo la culpa que fueras tan ingenuo…- se lo pensó y exclamó sorprendida- ¡Tú sabías que era mentira! ¡Tu sabía que te engañaba para pasar algunas noches contigo…!

-Si- dijo él orgulloso- era la única forma de estar juntos. Aunque había veces que tenías miedo de verdad.

-La mayoría de las veces tenía miedo de verdad y tú siempre me inspirabas seguridad y protección, contigo siempre me sentía segura-miró a su hija abrazada dormida a su padre- Hace años tenía que lidiar con esas tres locas, y ahora es mi propia hija quien acapara a su padre… pero esta vez no te pegaré, te puedo compartir con ella, por qué sé que eres sólo mío…

-Ya lo sé…soy todo tuyo… y tú eres mía- y el joven se durmió...a los pocos segundos los tres Saotome estaban en el reino de los sueños.

Habían pasado un mes. Las ordenes de cierre del dojo Tendo y de otros negocios de la zona fueron anuladas por ser ilegales, y el ayuntamiento tuvo que pagar una suma elevada en indemnizaciones. A parte tuvo muchos problemas, por que detuvieron muchos concejales por aceptar sobornos. Gran parte de los responsables del ayuntamiento tuvieron que dimitir y fueron encarcelados.

Estaba reunida la familia Tendo, Nodoka y la familia Harada.

-Vuestro caso es uno más entre el motón que se han abiertos. Casi todos sin vinculación con vosotros. Pero ese caso que os metieron ha servido para destapar todos los demás. Hay mucha gente implicada y detenida y cada acusado delata a otro, y eso lleva a un nuevo caso.

-Los demás casos no me importan mucho, que paguen por lo que han hecho. Es nuestro caso el que me preocupa. Nuestros rivales tienen muchos contactos… y la gente que los ayudó también. - dijo Ranma.

-No tantos contactos. Muchas de esas personas también tiene diversos casos abiertos. Y los que están limpios no quieren saber nada de ellos, no quieren enmendarse.

-Y con razón. Deben tener un trabajo y familia. Ponerse ayudar a esos, es subirse a la cuerda floja. Un pequeño fallo y caes. - dijo Nabiki- hice bien en pedir el divorcio de Kuno hace años.

-Ahora todos recibirán su castigo- dijo Akane- por todo el mal que han hecho. Lo que nos hicieron mal a nosotros… y lo que hicieron mal a otras personas. No quiero volver a verlos. Pero en el juicio nos volveremos a ver… - negó con la cabeza y se le escaparon las lagrimas- no quiero… me hicieron mucho daño, mucho… no se lo perdono… nunca lo haré.

Ranma la cogió por los hombros y ella se echó encima de él llorando.

-Comprendo como te sientes. Yo tampoco quiero verlos… ni quiero saber de ellos. Ahora están en la prisión y espero que se pudran.

-Lo más seguro que no pase eso… pueden ser condenados a la pena capital- dijo el comisario Harada.-Mataron a muchas personas y lo intentaron contigo y lo querían hacer con tu mujer. Es el castigo que se merecen.

-Nos hicieron mucho daño… pero no me gustaría. Nadie debe matar a otra persona. Pero no podemos castigarlos matándolos… es ponernos al mismo nivel que ellos- dijo Akane.

-Pienso lo mismo que ella, aunque parezca increíble después de lo que nos hicieron. No deberían morir… tienen familia que sufrirá con su muerte. Gente que los quiere, aunque no se lo merezca. Prefiero cadena perpetua o…una condena muy larga.

Siguieron hablando sobre el jaleo que se vieron metidos.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Cómo va tu herida en la pierna? - preguntó Tamae.

-Va bien. Ya puedo moverme como si no hubiera pasado nada. - miró a su esposo y este asintió- Tenemos que daros una noticia- se paró un momento- estamos esperando un hermanito o hermanita para Ranko- todo felicitaron a la pareja- si es niño pensamos ponerle Hiroshi en recuerdo del hijo de Tamae y el comisario Harada… si a ustedes no le sabe mal.

-Os lo agradezco mucho. - dijo Tamae, limpiándose una lagrima del ojo. - y sé que mi esposo tampoco se opondrá… ¿Y si es niña?

-Niky… como se llamaba una amiga mía… para ocultar su verdadero y precioso nombre.

-Fueron unos meses muy malos y a la vez buenos. - dijo Akane- malos por qué nos teníamos que ocultar y movernos con nombres falsos y buenos por que estábamos los dos juntos de nuevo.

-Ranma, Hace meses que estas aquí. eso me lleva a unas preguntas- dijo Kasumi asombrada- ¿Dónde están nuestros padres? ¿En qué jaleo se han metido o los ha metido el viejo maestro?

-No lo sé- dijo Ranma dudoso- y ahora que lo preguntas me parece que todos los hemos olvidado… ¡como no son de gran ayuda!

Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia del joven. Esos dos viejos sólo daban problemas.

Un domingo por la mañana. Ranma y su esposa estaban en la puerta del dojo. Se iban de paseo. Tenían toda la familia despidiéndose de ellos.

-Pasarlo bien es el primer día que tenéis un respiro- dijo Kasumi- vuestra declaración en el juicio ya ha acabado. Este dojo ha reabierto y habéis ganado el torneo. Tenemos más clientes que nunca. Es hora que tengáis un día de descanso.

-Si, han sido unos días agotadores. El juicio, el dojo, el retorno del director Kuno, que nos metió a todos en un problema… necesitamos un respiro… o dos. - dijo Akane.

-Teníamos planeada esta salida desde hace años, se la prometí a Akane antes de irme de entrenamiento… estaba deseando ir- cerró el puño con rabia-… y por culpa de esos seis, la hemos tenido atrasada cinco años.

Akane lo miró y sonrió.

-No te enfades. Ahora somos libres de salir sin que nos tengamos que ocultar. Ya podemos ser nosotros mismos.

Él la miró y se animó.

\- ¡Si! Vamos Akane. Que el domingo es corto y hay que…- dijo el chico, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Sois malos! Os vais de fiesta y me dejáis en casa, no es sido mala… bueno sí que lo he sido… me comí las galletas de la tía Nabiki. Pero ya estaban comenzadas. -dijo Ranko enfadada.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y sonrieron, habían sido ellos los que las comenzaron.

-Tú quieres venir con nosotros, ¿verdad? - dijo Akane a su hija.

La niña los miró con timidez.

-Esa mirada la ha aprendido de ti- dijo el chico riendo a Akane. - ¡qué peligro que tiene! – miró a su esposa y puso la misma mirada que la niña. Y con voz de niño travieso, preguntó a su esposa. - ¿No la podemos llevar? ¡porfa!

Ella se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Si. Nos la debemos llevar. - Miró a la niña, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló y la miró a los ojos, le acarició la cabeza y le habló con dulzura- ¡vez a cambiarte de ropa! Hoy nos lo pasaremos bien.

La niña saltó de alegría y se abrazó a su madre y la besó.

\- ¡Gracias mami! -dijo la niña. Miró a su padre, y lo abrazó- ¡Gracias papi! - y se fue con su abuela a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos después los tres se alejaban del dojo. Por fin los tres podían divertirse juntos. Era algo que llevaban esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Mientras… lejos, muy lejos de Nerima. Dos hombres muy abrigados iban por un camino de montaña nevado, andaban en medio de una tormenta. Se habían librado del maestro. Se habían reencontrado con un antiguo rival y habían hecho planes con este. Casarían la hija menor de uno de ello, Akane Tendo se llamaba la afortunada, con el hijo de ese rival. Iban contentos, con ese enlace ganarían todos… sobretodo ellos.

No sabían que en el dojo las cosas habían cambiado, que el hijo de uno de ello había vuelto… y que esa prometida era ahora una mujer casada. Los dos hombres no sabían que a cada paso que daban se acercaban al desastre, que sus hijos no aceptarían esa nueva locura de sus padres… y que los mandarían al hospital.

* * *

Nota de autor:

En esta historia los padres, Soun y Genma, y el maestro han huido después de enfurecer a las mujeres de la familia, han permanecido mucho tiempo fuera, cuando vuelvan no lo pasaran bien.


	2. Chapter 2: Cuando Anochezca

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

* * *

 **2°. Cuando Anochezca.**

Había sido un pésimo día. La chica llegó a casa, no había nadie. Toda la familia había ido al velatorio. Ella se quedó en casa, no tenía animo de ir, le tenía mucho apreció a la persona que había fallecido. Era alguien que le ayudó a superar la muerte de su madre. Era su prima y compañera de juegos, su amiga, no era mucho mayor que ella y ahora ya no estaba.

Cuando a la pobre chica le atacó la misma enfermedad que a la madre de Akane, esta hacía años que no veía a su prima, pero la joven Tendo siempre la encontró a faltar. Al ir a verla no reconoció a la su prima por los estragos de la enfermedad. Al salir de la habitación se abrazó a su prometido, que la acompañó, y rompió a llorar. El chico la abrazó con fuerza, la veía tan indefensa que no pudo evitar llorar con ella.

La chica subió a su habitación y se encerró, se sentó en el suelo, se apoyó en la cama, se abrazó las rodillas con las manos y lloró. Se sentía sola y abandonada. Estaba sola y siempre lo estaría, así se lo hicieron saber las otras… ¿prometidas? Nadie la iba a querer. Pasaría su vida sola sin que nadie la abrazase, sin nadie que sintiera algo por ella, sin nadie que la besase, sin nadie que llorase por ella o sufriera cuando ella no estuviese bien. Nadie la apoyaría cuando estuviera recaída, ni la ayudaría a levantarse. La noche llegaría y para ella no había nunca un amanecer.

El chico entró en la casa. Para él, el día también fue horroroso, vio a su prometida decaída, triste y abatida. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, sólo permanecer a su lado, para apoyarla. Pero ni eso fue posible, a la hora del almuerzo aparecieron las otras tres chicas y lo persiguieron durante todo el descanso. Él también necesitaba tener un momento de soledad para pensar, se notaba también decaído, y no se lo dieron esa soledad tan deseada por el joven. Acabó esa hora frustrado y de muy mal humor.

Al final de la jornada escolar, se tuvo que quedar a limpiar la clase y no pudo acompañar a su amiga a casa, no le gustó. Su prometida no estaba muy animada, ella estaba muy triste. Y él tenía un mal presentimiento.

Salió del colegio corriendo, en el camino vio a las tres chicas que lo acosaban, estaban peleándose entre ellas… las esquivó, no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías de esas tres y podría haber sido muy borde con ellas…

No conocía mucho a la chica fallecida, pero desde el primer momento le cayó bien, tenía un carácter alegre y vital… como su prometida… Pero la chica era muy perspicaz, se dio cuenta lo que él sentía por su prometida…y según parecía lo que su prometida sentía por él. Les hizo prometer que se ayudarían siempre. Aunque a él le entristecía un comentario que hizo ella.

\- "Me da pena no ir a vuestra boda… porque os casareis" – había dicho la chica enferma.

Movió la cabeza quería alejar esos tristes pensamientos, pero sabía que era imposible, ese pensamiento se movía alrededor de él, como si fuese un abejorro dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se sentía fatal no había podido hacer nada por salvar la chica. Él que había luchado contra gente muy fuerte, no pudo hacer nada, sólo ver como la prima de su prometida iba muriendo poco a poco. Sintió como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no las evitó.

Quería estar solo y que nadie lo molestarse, y metido en sus pensamientos llegó al dojo y entró y se lo encontró silencioso… demasiado silencioso. Sabía que estaba su prometida y la buscó… llegó a la habitación de la chica y la oyó llorar. Picó en la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta.

Entró en la habitación y allí encontró la chica. Ella lo miró con tristeza, como un animal abandonado suplicando cariño.

Él se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el chico, mirándola a la cara preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza- En el camino he visto a "esas" tres… ¿te han dicho algo? -aunque lo hizo como una pregunta estaba afirmando…sabía que si le habían dicho algo. Ella negó con la cabeza… pero su prometido no le creyó.

Ella se dio cuenta que el chico no la creyó y le contó lo que le dijeron, que él ni la quería ni la apreciaba, que nadie la iba a querer nunca y que estaría siempre sola, sin nadie que la quisiese… y que él estaba con ella sólo por pena y para reírse de ella.

El chico la miró y bajó la cabeza, al levantarla, ella vio en él rabia, furia y odio.

\- ¡No les hagas caso nunca a esas! - dijo él con suavidad acariciándole la cara- ellas no saben nada… no están dentro mío para saber lo que siento. Eres mi amiga y estaré allí para ayudarte y apoyarte siempre que me necesites… _**¿ME HAS OIDO? ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE!**_ No estoy contigo ni por pena ni por lastima. Te tengo mucho apreció… mucho más que él que nunca sentiré por todas ellas juntas.

Ella asintió… pero aun así no podía quitarse la gran pena que sentía. Y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento soy… llorona- dijo ella.

El chico apoyó un dedo en la barbilla de la chica y con suavidad le levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, se sintió más triste que nunca, esos ojos…tan bellos… y tan y tan triste, lo llevaban a la compasión... a querer abrazarla y tranquilizarla… esos ojos lo arrastraban a la pena, a compartir la tristeza que emanaba de la chica, y que amenazaba con ahogarlo y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? - dijo Ranma muy triste.

Ella negó con la cabeza y el chico se sentó a su lado, le paso el brazo por la espalda y la cogió por el hombro. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y durante horas los dos compartieron una pena enorme.

Había oscurecido, y la habitación estaba en penumbras. El chico se levantó, le dolían las piernas por estar en esa posición tanto rato. Cuando se recuperó se acachó y miró a su prometida.

\- ¡Vamos a comer algo! - dijo él.

-No tengo hambre- dijo ella con una voz triste y muy baja.

-Yo tampoco, pero debemos comer algo, no podemos estar toda la noche sin nada en el cuerpo. ¡Ven vamos! - y le tendió la mano.

Ella la cogió e intentó levantarse y le fallaron las piernas. El chico la cogió y evitó que la chica cayese al suelo.

-No te voy a coger en brazos. Debes andar, así te recuperaras, debes hacerlo. No te preocupes yo estaré cogiéndote y no caerás…- la miró con cariño- Nunca te dejaré caer.

La chica asintió y él la ayudó a bajar a la cocina y la sentó en una silla. Allí él preparó una comida rápida. Una ensalada, unas frutas y poco más. Comieron sin gana y al acabar limpiaron los platos y volvieron a la habitación de la chica.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ella, él se despidió y se iba para su habitación. Pero ella lo cogió por la camisa, él se paró y se giró y la miró con asombro.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No me dejes dormir sola!, ¡No quiero dormir sola!... hoy no, necesito compañía. - suplicó con tristeza la chica. Volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-De acuerdo, voy por mi futón y vuelvo. - dijo el chico.

El chico fue a su habitación y cuando estaba cogiendo el futón se dio cuenta que su prometida lo había seguido.

 _\- "¡Pobrecilla! No quiere estar sola. Me ha seguido para asegurarse que vuelvo"_. -pensó con tristeza el chico.

Salieron de la habitación, ella lo cogió de la camisa y fueron a la habitación de la chica y entraron.

Ella se acostó encima de la cama sin cambiarse, el chico la tapó con una manta. y él preparó el futón y se acostó.

Aún era de noche y ella se despertó. Sintió frio y se metió bajo las sabanas. Miró al futón de su prometido y lo vio vacío… se asustó, se iba a levantar a buscarlo, cuando lo vio mirando por la ventana, lo notó extraño. El chico pensaba en algo, había algo que le inquietaba. Se puso nerviosa pensando en lo que diría… sabía que algo iba a cambiar en su relación.

El chico no podía dormir, le inquietaba el futuro, su relación con su prometida no podía seguir así. Se levantó y fue a la ventana. Y miró por ella, no se fijó en nada, sólo pensaba, le aterraba el futuro… un futuro en que todos querían manejarlo a su antojo, un futuro en que él, aunque fuese el principal protagonista, no tendría nada que decir. Un futuro en que sus verdaderos sentimientos no contarían para nada. Se enfadó, era hora de cambiar eso… ahora él decidiría su futuro.

Se giró y miró a su prometida y la vio despierta, tragó saliva y fue hacía la cama de la chica, estaba asustado.

Se sentó y la miró. La chica se tapó hasta la nariz. Ella estaba muy asustada. Por su imaginación pasaron imágenes terribles, se imaginaba a su prometido haciéndole cosas perversas.

Él vio el miedo en los ojos de ella

-No temas no te voy a hacer daño, sólo quiero hablar contigo, es algo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo… hace mucho tiempo… pero no he podido hacerlo… no he tenido el valor… de hacerlo… no temas ¿Confías en mi?

Ella asintió. Él desvió su mirada de ella. Y estuvo callado unos minutos. Ella supo que el chico estaba reuniendo valor y no se enfadó, como hubiera hecho en otro momento.

Él trago saliva y la miró, la joven vio en los ojos del chico miedo… al fracaso… a la incertidumbre… pero al final el chico empezó a hablar.

-Estos días he aprendido algo, la vida es corta…mucho, y no sabemos que depara el mañana. Cada instante puede ser el último… - miró a su amiga, le costaba seguir. - En Jusenkyo creí que te perdía… dos veces te creí muerta… dos veces para mi… se acabó la vida… mi vida...- se calló, le costaba seguir- por qué... por qué si tú hubieras muerto… yo también lo hubiera hecho…no entiendo la vida sin ti…ya no, sin ti no hay vida. No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, te hubieras muerto sin saber la verdad. Hoy te la diré- bajó los ojos. La chica lo miraba expectante, pero a la vez asustada- Es hora que sepas la verdad… Akane… yo… yo… te a… te a… te amo… te quiero más que a nadie… más que a mi vida… eres mi vida…no sé si tú sientes lo mismo que yo… pero yo….

Se calló, ella lo miraba llorando. La chica se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Ranma! Yo también te amo.

Él chico se levantó de la cama, tenía la cara roja. Y fue a la ventana. Ella lo siguió. Él la cogió por la cadera.

\- ¡Mira Akane! Cada día anochece, cada día el día muere, y es sustituido por la oscuridad. Aunque la noche en la calle sea fría y parezca amenázanos, no la temas. Tú y yo estamos juntos. Y esperaremos…juntos que vuelva a amanecer. No temas a tus rivales, no le hagas caso ni les tengas temor. Ellas… no podrán contigo… por qué yo estaré a tu lado… contigo… siempre.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

-No llores por tu prima, ella se enfadará. No le gustaría que llorases, ella te lo pidió… nos lo pidió que no llorásemos- y el chico se intentó limpiar las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos, pero estas seguían fluyendo. Intentó animar a su prometida- ¡Venga!, debemos dormir un poco más. Mañana hay que ir a despedirnos de ella, sin lágrimas y alegres como ella nos pidió que hiciéramos, aunque sea muy duro debemos respetar su voluntad.

Ella asintió y los dos se acostaron. Al día siguiente cuando sonó el despertador, los dos se levantaron. El chico cogió su futón y se fue a su habitación.

El chico se duchó y al salir estaba su prometida esperando para entrar.

-Es tu turno, preciosa.

Mientras ella se duchaba él preparó el desayuno.

Comieron en silencio, al acabar entre los dos limpiaron los platos y subieron a cambiarse. No necesitaban hablarse, la compañía del otro era suficiente. Los dos estaban muy tristes y las palabras estaban de más.

Él estaba esperándola en la puerta iba con el riguroso traje negro, ella bajó con su vestido de luto. Se quedaron mirando. Él la vio preciosa… pero no era el momento para decírselo. Ella se abalanzó a él llorando.

-No puedo… no puedo ir. No me hago la idea que ella ya no éste- dijo ella.

Él la miró. Le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo sé… yo tampoco me hago a la idea y tampoco tengo el ánimo de ir- le acarició la cara limpiándole las lágrimas, y mirándola con cariño-pero no podemos faltar, sería una falta de respeto y ella nos quiere allí.

Salieron del dojo. Y se dirigieron al lugar de la ceremonia fúnebre. Iban muy serios. en un momento sus manos se encontraron y se agarraron, los dos se sorprendieron… pero no se soltaron. Entrelazaron los dedos y siguieron así.

Cuando se acercaban a la estación aparecieron los rivales de los chicos, los dos prometidos los miraron, pero no cambió el aspecto serio de sus caras. No demostraron ningún sentimiento hacía ellos, ni miedo, ni soltaron sus manos, siguieron andando como si no lo hubiesen visto, los ignoraron.

\- ¡Ranma!, suelta a mi diosa- dijo Kuno.

-Chica violenta, tú coger a Airen sin el permiso de Shampoo- dijo la chinita.

-Ranchan, ¿Cómo es que coges a…? - comenzó a decir Ukyo, pero se calló, los dos chicos seguían andando sin hacerles caso, como si no existieran.

-Mi amado Ranma sólo va con ella por lastima. Una chica tan fea como ella… nadie la querrá. - dijo con desprecio Kodachi.

El chico notó como la mano que cogía se tensaba. Supo que la chica iba a empezar a llorar. Se giró y cogió a su prometida por los hombros.

\- ¡Que poco respeto tenéis! Veis a dos personas que van de luto y los retáis y molestáis. ¡Qué vergüenza me da conoceros! - dijo él con asco. - No pienso luchar con vosotros… hoy no… mañana tampoco… ni nunca…me habréis hecho perder mi interés por vosotros como luchadores… y en cuanto a vosotras…- las miró sin demostrar aprecio- No quiero volver a saber nada de vosotras, ¡nunca más! No volvías a acercaros a nosotros… ¡Nunca!… Ella es mi única prometida, antes, ahora y siempre. -hablaba con un tono normal y en voz baja, aunque lo oyeron en toda la calle, y sin mostrar enfado. Su prometida a su lado ni les dirigió la palabra, no caería en ninguna provocación.

Se volvió, cogió a su prometida de la mano y siguieron su camino. Dejando a seis jóvenes pasmados por semejante discurso. Los seis no supieron reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron, los dos chicos estaban lejos, ya en el tren camino del edificio donde se haría la ceremonia fúnebre.

Entraron los dos juntos al edificio. Llevaban un ramo de flores que dejaron sobre el ataúd. La chica lo besó y se despidió de su prima. Ranma tocó el ferreteó con una mano y cerró los ojos y oró durante un rato. Después los dos chicos se giraron y ocuparon su sitio junto a su familia que los miraba asombrados, los dos chicos iban cogidos por las manos.

Durante la ceremonia la chica lloró y se apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, que la cogió por el hombro y la atrajo para darle su apoyo, no la dejaría nunca sola, él estaba para ayudarla y consolarla siempre, y en todo.

Al salir del edificio los dos chicos iban delante de su familia, que caminaba asombrados mirando a los dos jóvenes cogidos por la mano. Al pasar por al lado de un árbol, sopló un viento que los afectó sólo a ellos, las hojas caídas se levantaron del suelo y se movieron alrededor de los dos chicos, subiendo hacía el arriba, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Los dos chicos oyeron una risa de alguien que ya no estaba entre ellos. Y oyeron una voz que ya conocían

\- "Sed felices". - les pareció oír a los dos.

Los dos sonrieron, harían caso al último consejo de la prima de ella. Ellos habían reconocido que se amaban. Vivirían como y con quien querían, sin que nadie le impusiera nada. Ya eran felices, pero de ahora en adelante lo serían aún más.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Realmente esta era la primera historia del fic, y la que da el nombre a la saga de cuentos recogidos en este fic. Pero me gusta más la que subí en primer puesto.

Del nombre de Kaori, el supuesto nombre de Ukyo en "Volver a encontrarnos **"** : Kaori fue unos de los tres nombres que le dieron a Ukyo, la primera vez que se emitió "Ranma" en "Antena 3". A la pobre le cambiaban el nombre de un capítulo a otro. y nunca la llamaron por su verdadero nombre.

También en "Volver a encontrarnos **"** :El Nombre de Shampoo como cantante, Neko, le viene de su maldición.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Gracias por su apoyo en la historia "Volver a encontrarnos **"** :

\- a Ibetzia: Muchas gracias.

\- a Jorge Eleria :Muchas gracias Y no, esta historia no tiene continuación. Después de tu mensaje de tu mensaje lo pensé, pero por ahora no veo continuación. Todas historias que publique en este fic serán auto conclusivas, sin continuación, al menos en futuro cercano.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3: Un final diferente

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **3°. Un Final Diferente.**

Ranma se despertó, le dolía la cabeza. Se miró, iba vestido de novio. Lo intentaban casar de nuevo. Recordó el desastre del último intento de boda.

\- ¿Me vais a intentar casar de nuevo? ¿Cómo cuando lo hicisteis a los pocos días de volver de Jusenkyo? - dijo el chico enfadado.-Ya es la tercera vez que lo hacéis

Los dos viejos lo miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Casar de nuevo? ¡Ranma! Hace pocos días que volviste de Jusenkyo. No te hemos intentando casar antes, esta es la primera vez- dijo Soun.

\- ¿Y no hubo un intento que acabó en desastre? ¿No aparecieron todos los locos de Nerima a intentar evitarla? -preguntó Ranma preocupado.

Los dos hombres lo miraron extrañados, pensaron que el golpe en la cabeza lo había vuelto loco.

\- ¡Que no Ranma! Tendrías un sueño mientras estaba desmayado. -dijo Soun.

Ranma miró a los dos viejos, parecían sinceros.

-Es cierto-dijo su madre. La mujer lo miró preocupada, por alguna razón el chico parecía desconcentrado.

El chico tuvo un escalofrío, ese intento de boda acabaría mal, y no quería que ocurriese como en el… ¿sueño?

Akane había aceptado el chantaje de su padre, se casaría con Ranma y como regalo de boda, Soun le daría el barril con agua de Nan niaoQuan que había mandado el guía de los manantiales encantados, como agradecimiento por la ayuda recibida por el chico. Ya estaba vestida de novia… pero tenía el presentimiento que algo iría mal y esa boda no se celebraría.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Ranma vestido de novio. La cara del chico le decía todo, su prometido estaba preocupado por algo, y no era por casarse con ella.

Ranma después de hablar con los mayores salió disparado a la habitación de su prometida. Todo se parecía demasiado al sueño. No estaba seguro de que la boda fuera una buena idea. Pronto llegarían sus rivales dispuestos a destrozarla.

Ranma cuando la vio vestida de novia se quedó parado, nunca la había visto tan guapa.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido un kimono? - dijo con timidez Akane.

-No, me es igual… Estas muy guapa. - dijo él muy sonrojado y con timidez.

Akane se quedó asombrada. El chico pocas veces la piropeaba.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella sin creérselo de todo.

Ranma se quedó un momento callado, eso se parecía demasiado a su sueño. Si seguía así se enfadaría con la chica, decidió cambiar todo lo posible lo ocurrido en el sueño.

-De verdad, hazme caso, estas muy guapa-dijo él sonrojado, y se decidió a preguntarle por lo que le preocupaba- ¿Por qué te casas conmigo? ¿No será por el barril con agua de Nan niaoQuan que tiene escondido tu padre? ¿Sabes que, entre mi padre, nuestros rivales, el maestro Happosai y … yo destrozaré ese barril? ¿Qué aparecerán nuestros rivales a intentar que no se produzca la boda?

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes tú…? ¿Quién te ha dicho lo del Nan niaoQuan? -preguntó Akane asustada y asombrada.

-Mientras estaba desmayado, después que tu padre y el mío me dejasen noqueado, soñé con esto. - dijo con tristeza el chico. - por eso sé que este intento de boda fracasará.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Akane- me lo estás contando. Eso quiere decir que ya ha cambiado la historia de tu sueño.

-No sé, yo no soy tan optimista- dijo el chico con pena, sentándose en la cama-Nabiki ya debe haber informado a todos. A estas horas, deben venir todos para aquí, tanto los invitados como los que quieren destrozar el intento de boda.

La chica miró al chico, estaba hundido, no parecía estar en contra de casarse con ella. Parecía triste por perder el Nan niaoQuan, pero sobre todo porque según él, porque la boda no se celebraría.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Tú me quieres? - dijo ella.

El chico la miró asustado, eso se parecía al sueño. Si contestaba lo mismo que en el sueño, ella se enfadaría.

-Tú lo dijiste en Jusenkyo- siguió ella.

Ranma seguía sin contestar. Debía dar el paso, pero le era tan difícil.

\- ¿Por qué me debí enamórame de una persona tan insensible? -dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Y yo por qué me debí enamórame de una persona con tan poca paciencia? -dijo el chico perdiendo también la paciencia.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sonrojados.

\- ¿Tanto te costaba decírmelo? -dijo ella después de un rato.

-Si… mucho. Yo no soy como Kuno. No soy capaz de revelar mis sentimientos. Y a ti menos.

-Pero si nos conocemos hace tiempo. Creía que me tenías más confianza- dijo ella sorprendida y triste.

-Te tengo confianza. Pero en eso soy un cobarde. Me daba miedo que te rieses de mí- dijo él bajando la cabeza. -Temía que me rechazaras.

\- No pensaba reírme de ti. Yo pensaba lo mismo, que si yo me declaraba tú te reirías de mí, como siempre haces-contestó la chica. - y como tú, temía tu rechazo.

Los dos se miraron con timidez, con un impulso fueron acercando sus caras. Cuando faltaban pocos milímetros para besarse…

\- ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme esto? -oyeron decir al padre del chico- Tenías un barril del Nan niaoQuan y no me lo dijiste.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación de la chica y fueron al dojo. Desde la puerta vieron un espectáculo casi cómico. En el dojo estaban todos sus rivales intentando boiquetear la boda. Las tres pseudo-prometidas estaban peleándose entre ellas.

Genma, Ryoga y Mousse peleándose por el barril de Nan niaoQuan. Y como Happosai se lo quitaba pensando que era sake. Vieron como el viejo destrozaba el barril a comprobar que era agua.

-Esto yo ya lo he vivido- dijo Ranma con tristeza y designación- ahora esos tres atacaran al maestro y él les lanzará una de sus bombas. -y así fue, Akane miró al chico asombrada.

La trifulca fue en aumento, los rivales se peleaban entre ellos, Soun lloraba, Genma se transformó en panda para escurrir el bulto, Kasumi y Nodoka miraban sorprendidas como se había venido todo abajo, con lo bien planeado que estaba. En la puerta del dojo, Nabiki vendía entradas para asistir a la ceremonia, vio como la miraba Kasumi y tragó saliva, esa noche se llevaría una reprimenda de su hermana mayor, pero había ganado mucho dinero.

Hasta allí llegó la paciencia de los dos prometidos que huyeron, refugiándose en la habitación de Akane. No querían problemas, si lo veían esos seis locos irían a por ellos. Se sentaron en la cama de ella, seguían vestidos de novios, estaban tristes y hastiados de como tenían que vivir. Suspiraron con designación y fastidio. Estaban profundamente recaídos, no tenían control de sus vidas, otros los intentaban controlar.

Desde la habitación oyeron como los presuntos pretendientes destrozaban el dojo y como Nabiki los echaba a la calle, y de paso los amenazaba con cobrarles la reparación, factura que la mediana de las Tendo inflaría.

Akane empezó a llorar, deseaba casarse con su prometido, lo del Nan niaoQuan sólo fue una excusa, y le habían destrozado su intento de boda. Ranma la miró y se enfadó con sus padres, con esos seis y con Nabiki por enviar invitaciones a esos seis. No los iba a perdonar, no consentía que nadie hiciera llorar a su prometida.

-Lo siento Akane, ha sido culpa mía, - dijo él disculpándose- debería haber aclarado mis sentimientos, y no dejar que esas tres se creyesen lo que no es… No las quiero. A quien mi corazón a elegido es a.., es a…- la chica lo miró asombrada, el chico se estaba confesando, aunque ya lo había hecho antes, la timidez del chico le impedía decirle lo que sentía. Lo vio tragando saliva y-… te quiero a ti… sólo a ti. Sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Sólo he progresado por ti, para defenderte… para protegerte. Para que nada ni nadie te amenace, sin ti no sería nada. Eres la única a quien yo… quiero. Te quiero desde el primer día, fue un flechazo. Por eso me ponía celoso cuando Kuno se te acercaba… o Ryoga, no puedo controlar esos celos.

Ella lo miró y se empezó a reír. Él la miró asustado y se entristeció, ella no lo quería. Ella al ver la reacción de él se espantó, la había malinterpretado.

-Ranma, hacía tiempo que esperaba que te declarases… aunque tu declaración ha sido tan pésima… ya sé que no eres muy bueno con las palabras. Pero estoy contenta, muy contenta. Lo que has dicho te has dicho te ha salido del corazón. Has vencido a tu peor enemigo… tu timidez… yo también… te quiero. Aunque no sé por qué me quieres, Kasumi o Shampoo incluso Ukyo son más guapas que yo.

-Tienes razón ellas son más guapas que tu…-Akane se enfadó, y cuando iba a pegarle con el mazo…-…Son más guapas que tú… aparentemente, para otros… pero para mí, tú eres la más guapa. Ninguna de ellas se puede comparar contigo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, y fueron acercando sus cabezas para besarse. Cuando sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros.

-Akane, Ranma, bajad- Nabiki picaba en la puerta- nuestros padres quieren hablar con vosotros.

Los dos chicos se miraron con fastidio, los habían interrumpido cuando intentaban besarse, los dos odiaban que los interrumpiesen continuamente.

-Quieren dejar la boda para más adelante… pero no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos ahora.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ellos? Yo tampoco tengo ganas de bajar ahora… pero…

El chico le cerró la boca con un dedo. Y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por qué antes quiero acabar lo que hemos dejado a medías.

\- ¿Qué hemos dejado a…? - no pudo seguir su prometido la estaba besando. Ella se dejó llevar, fue un beso deseado por los dos desde hacía tiempo, casi desde que se conocieron. Fue tierno y prolongado, no querían separarse. El mundo desapareció y sólo existían ellos.

Se separaron y se miraron con cariño, ahora sabían lo que sentían el uno el otro.

\- ¿Era verdad cuando en Jusenkyo me confesarte que me querías? - dijo la chica.

-Si… era verdad- dijo él sonrojado.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué lo negaste?

\- Por qué era imbécil, por qué mi estúpida timidez no me dejaba decirte la verdad. Ahora estoy arrepentido, hemos perdido un tiempo precioso por mi culpa. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho cuando me enamoré de ti, tenía mucha gana de decírtelo, pero esa timidez no me dejaba acércame a ti. La única forma de acércame era insultándote, eso era un estúpido sustituto de ir cogidos de la mano o de decirte algo agradable… ¡pero qué trozo de imbécil he llegado a ser!

-A mí me pasaba igual, no quería confesar que te quería, mi estúpido orgullo me impedía decirte la verdad, aunque cada vez que te abrazaban tus otras prometidas me enfadaba. Tienes razón hemos sido unos imbéciles. Negar lo que era evidente.

-Pero no podemos decirlo o esos seis nos atacaran. ¡Qué fastidio!, ¡y no son mis prometidas!… sólo tengo una prometida… ¡TÚ! - dijo el chico con rabia.

-No quiero ocultarlo, quiero salir contigo, ir al cine, a cenar… ¡donde sea! y demostrar que te quiero.

-Y yo también lo quiero hacer… pero si nos demostramos aprecio, no nos dejarán en paz, querrán que cortemos. Son unos egoístas, sólo piensa en ellos- y de repente las palabras egoístas le empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza- ¡Al cuerno con ellos! -dijo el chico como si fuera una maldición. - los egoístas debemos ser nosotros… tú y yo. Vivamos como tú y yo queremos, sin hacer caso a los demás. Seamos nosotros mismos, hagamos de una vez lo que queramos, lo que siempre hemos querido hacer- el chico puso una sonrisa traviesa- te he de proponer un trato y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Akane lo miró asustada y de repente abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, sabía que le propondría el chico. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Supongamos que digo que si- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Toda la familia Tendo y la Saotome estaban en el dojo. Soun estaba sentado, se apoyaba en la mesa. A su lado estaba Genma transformado en panda, jugaba con una pelota. Soun lo miró su viejo compañero no sería de gran ayuda.

Estaban bebiendo, iban por la tercera botella de sake, aunque también habían acabado con otras botellas de otros licores.

-Estaba bien planificado- dijo Soun-Akane estaba de acuerdo con casarse… y entre tú, el maestro y los " _amigos_ " de nuestros hijos lo habéis destrozado todo… encima ni mi hija ni tu hijo aparecen. Se encierran en la habitación de Akane. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? - dijo el hombre llorando.

-Imagínatelo, son jóvenes. Tienen las hormonas revolucionadas…- dijo Nabiki. Estaba contando el dinero que había ganado con el intento de boda.

-No están haciendo nada malo-dijo Kasumi, estaba limpiando los destrozos provocados en el dojo.

Todos la miraron, extrañados, no sabían cómo podía estar tan segura que los dos chicos no hacían nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijo Nabiki- ahora pueden estar jugando a juegos para adultos.

Soun se fue a levantar salvaría a su hija de Ranma.

-Yo salvaré a mi hija de…

-Puede ser al revés. Puede que Akane se haya lanzado sobre Ranma. Conociéndolos a los dos, es lo más probable. -dijo Nabiki divertida.

Soun se asustó más todavía, su niña una acosadora. Se la imaginó en prisión por violadora, por violar a Ranma.

-No seas mala Nabiki. Si hubiera pasado algo. Ahora estaríamos en el hospital, Akane hubiera pegado a Ranma una paliza increíble- comentó Kasumi- mientras no oigamos mucho ruido y gritos en la habitación de Akane, estamos seguros que no pasa nada. Además, con los tímidos que son los dos…

Todos hicieron caso de las palabras de Kasumi. Los dos chicos eran previsibles, no intentarían nada.

Los dos patriarcas iban a seguir bebiendo. Soun alargó la mano para coger la botella de sake, pero alguien la cogió antes.

\- ¡No es hora de beber! - dijo Ranma. El chico estaba muy serio. Tiró la botella al suelo rompiéndola en pedazos.

Ranma y su prometida habían entrado en el dojo, vestidos de novios.

\- "¿Es una fiesta de disfraces?"-ponía Genma en un cartel.

-Muy agudo, muy bueno el chiste- colaboró Nabiki. Pero calló. Los dos prometidos estaban muy serios. Estaban el uno al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados.

-Os vamos a proponer un trato… y lo cumpliréis, queráis o no- amenazó Akane.

-Será algo que los dos queremos… y no aceptamos un no por respuesta. - siguió el chico.

Los dos chicos miraron a su familia y sonrieron enigmáticamente.

-No romperemos vuestro compromiso.

-No queremos romperlo- dijo Ranma.

-Sólo cambiaremos un poco ese compromiso- añadió Akane.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis? - dijo Nodoka.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando y se sonrieron.

-Lo que quedemos es…

* * *

Dos días después, toda la familia estaba desayunando. Desde dos días antes todo había cambiado. Las peleas entre los dos jóvenes habían casi desaparecido. Ahora los gritos que daban los dos chicos eran de alegría, se reían fuerte, estaban bromeando todo el día entre ellos. La familia los miraba asustados, estos dos chicos no eran los que ellos conocían.

-No debisteis aceptar su propuesta- se quejó Nabiki- antes eran más divertidos. Ahora todo se ha vuelto más monótono.

-Yo los prefiero así- dijo Kasumi- ya han reconocido que se quieren. Lo que a ti te pasa es que se te ha acabado el negocio de chantajearlos.

Toda la familia miró a Nabiki, la chica estaba furiosa. No había podido vender la noticia a nadie, su hermana mayor no se lo haba permitido. Kasumi chantajeó a su hermana mediana, ella sabía un secreto de Nabiki, y le prometió que se lo diría a todos si se iba de la lengua, y lo peor, lo haría gratis.

-No debitéis dejar que se…- empezó Nabiki. Pero Kasumi la miró y la chica no siguió hablando.

Ranma estaba desayunando, bromeando con Akane, los dos jóvenes también miraron a Nabiki, la estaban advirtiendo, no aguantarían más que Nabiki jugase con ellos o los chantajease. Acabaron y salieron corriendo al Furinkan, lo muy pronto, los dos pensaban que tendrían dificultades para llegar al instituto. El chico no subió a la valla, iba al lado de su amiga. Los dos se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a hablar y reír. Las personas que se cruzaban con ellos, los miraban extrañados y asustados, los conocían y le parecía extraño que no se peleasen.

Al girar una esquina se encontraron a sus rivales.

\- ¡Mira, mira Akane! ¡a quien tenemos aquí! - dijo el chico en voz baja y con un tono irónico.

-No se esperan la noticia que les vamos a dar- le contestó ella también en un tono bajo.

-No, no le va a gustar nada, vamos a tener baile, llegaremos tarde al Furinkan y eso que hemos salido pronto por si los veíamos.

Los otros seis chicos los veían cuchichear.

-Dejad de hablar entre vosotros-dijo Ukyo- anteayer dejamos claro que no os dejaremos casaros.

-No sois nadie para decidir por nosotros. Haremos lo que quedamos- dijo Ranma en tono de burla y sacando la lengua.

\- "¡Pero qué inmaduro es!"-pensó Akane. Pero al verle la sonrisa sarcástica, que aparentemente nadie más vio, supo que planeaba algo.

Shampoo se lanzó encima del chico, y lo abrazó. Akane se empezó a enfadar, pero vio como Ranma se intentaba quitar la amazona de encima, notó que el chico se enfurecía, si hubiera sido uno de los chicos ya estaría noqueado.

-Querer cita con Airen-dijo la chinita.

-Y yo una con…- dijo Ryoga.

Akane notó que Ranma ya se le había acabado la paciencia.

\- ¿De verdad que queréis una cita? Pues nada tan fácil- dijo Ranma, nadie se dio cuenta, solamente Akane, pero el chico estaba furioso-cerrad los ojos.

Los seis chicos los cerraron, notaron que los llevaban y que alguien los cogía por la mano.

\- ¿Nosotros vamos a tener cita? - preguntó Shampoo. Usó correctamente el japonés y le cambió un poco la voz.

\- ¡Si! -contestó una voz con alegría. A la chica se la notaba nerviosa, como le cambia la voz a su Airen.

Cuando Shampoo abrió los ojos se asustó. Tenía cogido por las manos a Ryoga y le había pedido salir y este había aceptado. Era una trampa de Ranma, el chico-cerdo estaba furioso, él quería salir con Akane.

Los dos chicos del dojo Tendo oyeron unas maldiciones. Ranma había emparejado a Kuno con Ukyo y a Mousse con Kodachi. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con estas uniones.

Los seis miraron a Ranma, que estaba carcajeándose al lado de Akane.

Akane miró a su amigo, parecía una broma infantil… pero el chico estaba advirtiendo a sus rivales que no saldría con ninguna de ellas, y a ellos que no dejaría que persiguiesen a ella. Lo malo que esos seis no aprendían nunca las lecciones a la primera…ni tampoco a la segunda y volvían por más.

-No saldré con ella- dijo Ryoga furioso- esta burla la pagaras caro. Humillarme delante de Akane.

-Yo no querer salir con Ryoga… yo saldré con Airen.

\- ¡No! -dijo tajante Ranma- ¡No saldré contigo…! Mejor dicho ¡no saldré con ninguna de vosotras! No me impondrás tu voluntad.

\- ¡Tú ser esposo de Shampoo… ¡tú venir conmigo a China y…

\- ¡Nunca! jamás consentiré que te lo lleves a China… ¡Ranma es mío!… y sólo mío. - dijo una furiosa y posesiva Akane. No iba a consentir que esas tontas se lo quitasen… ya no.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. No era normal que Akane reclamase a Ranma como suyo. Había pasado algo entre los dos prometidos, pero no lo consentirían

-Despierta Akane, Ranma no te quiere…- dijo Ukyo, iba a seguir hablando, pero Akane la miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-La que tenéis que despertar sois vosotras-contestó una Akane segura de lo que decía. Ranma la miró sorprendido y sonrió, esa era su Akane. - yo ya sé lo que Ranma siente por mí. Vosotras sólo os lo imagináis que os quiere. Os creéis lo que no es… estáis muy engañadas. Él me quiere a mí y sólo a mí.

\- ¡Que prepotente! -dijo Ranma en bajo- pero es la verdad. - y el chico se rio.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes Akane! - dijo Shampoo- Ranma querer a…

\- ¡No!, ¡no miente! - afirmó Ranma- después de que os fuisteis, después de destrozar el intento de boda… nos confesamos nuestro amor mutuo. Yo quiero a Akane y ella a mí.

Los rivales los miraban espantados.

-Tú siempre decir que no querer, reírte de ella. Que ser fea y otras cosas.

-Mentía…, si mentía- reconoció Ranma- era un cobarde idiota al no reconocer lo que sentía por ella- el chico se calló y suspiró- y… también la protegía… de vosotras, por qué si reconocía que la quería la intentaríais matar. Y de otros locos que la podían utilizar para atracarme. Ahora todo ha cambiado quien la intente atacar o tocarla-los miró muy serio y con tono sádico dijo- lo mataré con mucho dolor… sea quien sea o hombre… o mujer.

Los seis chicos lo miraron espantados, ese no era el Ranma que conocían.

-Yo tampoco quiero que os acerquéis a Ranma, pienso lo mismo que él. Quien lo intente atacar o tocarlo… lo mataré…o la mataré con mucho dolor… sea quien sea o hombre… o mujer. -Akane había dicho lo mismo que Ranma palabra por palabra.

-Nosotros destrozaremos vuestra unión. No consentiremos que sigáis juntos. La bella Akane Tendo y la chica de la trenza serán mías- dijo Tatewaki, todos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-Escucha Tatewaki Kuno… ni Akane Tendo ni la chica de la trenza serán tuyas. Las dos son mías… de Ranma Saotome- dijo el chico de la trenza usando el mismo tono y forma de hablar que Kuno.

Akane esbozó una sonrisa, Ranma se estaba cansando de esta conversación. Habían salido pronto de casa por que pesaban que se encontrarían con esos seis idiotas… y habían acertado… pero esta discusión duraba ya mucho.

-Ranma tenemos prisa, antes de la escuela debemos… pasar por… la joyería… debemos encargar los que nos pidió Kasumi.

El chico asintió.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa. Ya habéis oído a Akane. Dejarnos pasar. No queremos poneos una denuncia por amenazas o acoso, al menos hoy no.

Ranma y su amiga empezaron a andar y los seis chicos les dejaron pasar asustados.

-Por hoy pasar podéis… pero otro día no. Y si intentáis casaros...nosotros volver a destrozaros boda. Jamás dejaremos casaros- dijo Shampoo.

Los dos chicos se pararon, se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa enigmática.

-No os preocupéis, no intentaremos casarnos de nuevo-dijo Akane con resignación.

-No habrá próxima boda, no me casaré ni con Akane… ni con nadie. De la misma manera que Akane no se casará ni conmigo… ni con vosotros… ni con nadie… Akane y yo ya no somos prometidos. -siguió Ranma con el mismo tono que Akane.

-Ni novios, te has dejado eso- dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. -contestó Ranma riendo. El comportamiento que tenían los dos chicos inquietaba a los otros chicos. Los dos chicos siempre habían sido íntimos y muy cercanos él uno del otro… pero ahora parecía que estaban más unidos… demasiado unidos.

Los seis chicos los miraron asustados. Ni prometidos… ni novios. Ni se casarían nunca…no lo entendían.

-Queréis acláranos todo- dijo Ryoga, puso cara de paranoico, y gritando como un poseso- ¡no entiendo nada! - y los otros cinco chicos asintieron, ellos también estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-No nos vamos a casar por qué …- dijo Akane.

-Ya lo estamos. ¡Nos casamos hace dos días!

Todos los miraron asustados. No se lo creían.

\- ¡Imposible!, hace dos días os destrozamos la boda-dijo Ukyo, estaba satisfecha de haber ayudado a destrozar esa boda.

-Si, cuando os echó Nabiki, estabais convencidos de haber destrozado ese intento de boda. Os vimos salir del dojo muy contentos… habíais logrado vuestro objetivo… que no nos casásemos… lo lograsteis… en apariencia. -dijo Ranma. Si recordaba la boda fallida se enfadaba con los seis personajes que tenía delante. Le había fastidiado mucho que se metiesen por medio- no tenéis ningún derecho a interferir entre Akane y yo. Por eso nos casamos.

-Nos casamos por voluntad de Ranma y mía. Y tuvimos que chantajear a nuestros padres.

-Poco después de iros le propuse matrimonio a Akane y aceptó. Os fuisteis convencidos que no se celebraría la boda- explicó Ranma- Pensamos que esa era la excusa perfecta y el momento perfecto para casarnos.

-En vuestra ceguera pensando en vuestro triunfo, olvidasteis que nosotros dos nunca nos hemos dejado vencer. Y aprovechamos que nos creíais vencidos para jugar nuestra última carta. Atacamos justo después de que nos derrotarais. Nos casamos unas pocas horas después de la boda fallida. Sin dar tiempo a que os enteraseis e intentaseis volver a destrozar esa boda.

-Fue una jugada maestra y triunfamos. La boda llegó a su fin sin seis molestias- dijo Ranma mirándolos-Kasumi se encargó de que Nabiki no avisara a nadie y a vosotros menos. Fue una boda intima. La familia, sólo los Saotome y los Tendo. Dejaremos para más adelante otra para los amigos… pero la única que vale… ya se ha celebrado.

\- ¡No es posible! - dijo un horrorizado Kuno- No te puedes haber casado con Akane Tendo. Yo anularé ese matrimonio.

-Y yo Akane Ten…no ahora es Akane Saotome, te mandaré al hospital si lo intentas.

\- ¡Si! Esa es mi mujercita-dijo Ranma riendo.

-Se puede anular…si en mes no consumar matrimonio…- empezó Shampoo… se calló vio que los recién casados se miraban y sonreían- no ser posible… no haber…

-Llegáis con dos días de retraso pequeños- dijo Ranma. - puede ser que ya éste encargado un Ranma o una Akane pequeñitos.

Akane se sonrojó, era mentira aún no habían ejercido ese derecho… pero eso no lo debían saber esos idiotas.

-No tenías ningún derecho a... - dijo Ryoga. Ranma le volvió a pegar, Ryoga volvió a sangrar.

\- ¡TENEMOS TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO!, ¡ESTAMOS CASADOS! ¡SOMOS MARIDO Y MUJER! - gritaron los dos chicos.

-Hoy acabaremos con este matrimonio- contestó Kodachi- después Ranma se casará conmigo…

\- ¿Por qué contigo? Ranchan se casará conmigo-dijo Ukyo.

Se empezaron a pelear entre ellos, por quien se casaría con Ranma, y quien con Akane.

-Siempre igual- dijo Ranma designado- ¿por qué nos perseguirán?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé por qué te quiero yo. -contestó Akane.

-Y yo a ti- dijo él- eres la mejor mujer que conozco y la más guapa.

Se fueron acercando y se besaron. Cuando se separaron los dos chicos se sonrieron, los dos chicos se sentían uno. Él le acarició la cara.

-Te quiero- repitió él.

-Y yo a ti- repitió ella- Hemos olvidado que tenemos compañía- dijo con una sonrisa tímida. - deben estar furiosos.

-Me da igual. Son unos egoístas. Nunca han tenido en cuenta nuestros sentimientos… sólo los suyos. Teníamos que ser suyos, aunque ni tú ni yo quisiéramos. Ahora hemos decidido lo que nosotros realmente queríamos, sin tener en cuenta a nadie, sólo contamos tú y yo, los demás en eso no tienen nada que decir.

Los rivales lo miraron asombrados. Los dos recién casados los había criticado, les había dicho que su opinión no contaba y veladamente los había amenazado. Estaban furiosos, no estaban de acuerdo con ese matrimonio.

-Ahora nosotros anularemos ese... ¿matrimonio? – dijo Ryoga y los seis rivales se prepararon para luchar.

-Akane prepararte, ahora empieza el vals, no me gusta como lo van a tocar esos seis… pero tú y yo juntos podemos superar esta prueba y todas. Le enseñaremos lo bien que "bailamos" juntos.

-Si, juntos venceremos. No podrán ni separarnos, ni vencernos- contestó la chica.

Los seis rivales se lanzaron sobre ellos dos. Los dos chicos se sonrieron, se sentían preparados para vencer a esos idiotas. Sabían que esos seis no lograrían nunca cumplir su objetivo de separarlos.

Continuará...

* * *

En esta historia se da entender que el final del manga es un sueño profético de Ranma, lo tiene cuando su padre y Soun lo dejan noqueado al poco de volver de China.


	4. Chapter 4:Una Venganza

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos.

* * *

 _ **4°. Una Venganza.**_

Volvían de las vacaciones de verano. Habían estado en un pequeño pueblo costero. Un familiar de los Saotome les dejó una casita, y fueron toda la familia. Era un pueblo sin mucha gente, y lejos de Nerima. Costaba mucho llamar por teléfono y por eso Nabiki no le salió a cuenta delatar a esos seis donde estaban. Fueron unas vacaciones tranquilas.

Habían cogido el último tren que salía para Tokio, llegarían a su destino tarde, fue por sugerencia de Ranma, dijo que era para disfrutar más del día… pero su prometida sabía la verdad, quería evitar encontrarse con los seis locos que siempre tenían a su alrededor, de los que apenas se acordaban.

Akane y Ranma iban sentados juntos y solos, chalaban alegremente de esas vacaciones. El resto de la familia dormía. Los dos chicos se sentaron separados de la familia.

-Han estados una buenas vacaciones- dijo el chico- un lugar apartado, sin problemas, sin nadie que me retase, sin un director loco o una profesora problemática y caprichosa.

La chica lo miró enfadada.

-Te has olvidado mencionar a tus "Prometidas". Las habrás echado de menos. Has tenido que pasar las vacaciones con tu "prometida fea".

Ranma se enfadó. No habían tenido una pelea en semanas y ahora ella se enfadaba por nada.

\- ¿Prome… qué? Las había olvidado por completo. Creo que dijimos que no nos acordaríamos de esos seis- dijo el chico molesto. Ella supo al instante que no mentía. -No las he echado de menos y sí que las he mencionado… cuando he dicho problemas… me refería a ellas- se defendió el chico con genio, pero sin levantar la voz. No quería despertar al resto de la familia- esas tres son unas molestias, un incordio. Siempre encima mío. Es una suerte no habernos encontrado con ninguno. Ni esos tres imbéciles ni las tres…-la miró y su semblante se endureció-…ni esas... ¡brujas! - Akane se quedó helada, era la primera vez que las insultaba- No me lo puedo creer... ¡No han aparecido! Esos seis parecen que tienen un sexto sentido para encontramos allá donde vamos de vacaciones y este año, por suerte, ¡se les estropea! Estas vacaciones nada de la amazona, nada del cerdito, ni la momia ni del viejo verde, ni de los otros locos. Han sido unas vacaciones marranavillosamente tranquilas. - acabó él alegre. - Me había olvidado por completo de ellos. - y con un tono irónico añadió- ¡Gracias por hacedme recordar a esos seis!

-Parece que has estado muy tranquilo este mes, lejos de esa gente. - dijo la chica. - y perdona no quería traerte malos recuerdos

-Si… y daría todo mi dinero…aunque no es mucho, para que esto siguiese mucho tiempo. - dijo él y suspiró y con pena- aunque si he echado de menos a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? - dijo ella mosqueada- ¿A tu amiga de la infancia? ¿O tal vez a la gimnasta? ¿O incluso al hijo del director? dices que te alegras de estar lejos de esos seis y los echas de menos.

Akane estaba furiosa. No comprendía como podía decir que había estado bien lejos de los seis chicos… y echar de menos a uno de ellos- eres un insensible.

\- ¡La insensible eres tú! – dijo el chico enfadado y sin elevar el tono de la voz, bajó la cabeza triste habló con pena-Sabes lo que me pasa cada vez que me mojo. Me tengo que bañar con un bañador… femenino. He echado de menos a mi cuerpo original…a Ranma-Kun. Al único que he echado de menos. No he podido disfrutar como hubiera querido estas vacaciones. Aún me acuerdo como acabó nuestro primer paseo por la playa.

Akane lo miró con tristeza, ella fue la responsable de que ese paseo se torciera… durante unos minutos.

* * *

 _ **A principio de las vacaciones... (Un mes antes).**_

Era el segundo día de vacaciones que estaban en la casita y se disponían a ver la tele.

Ranma estaba en el salón de la casita leyendo un aburrido libro. Tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre ese libro con Akane. Pero ella le dejó esa noche la responsabilidad del leer un capítulo. Estaba toda la familia con él, menos Akane, y al chico le apetecía salir al dar una vuelta por la playa… pero no sabía cómo decírselo a la chica, sin que la familia dijera un motón de tonterías.

La chica se había metido en la habitación que compartía con el chico, los padres los habían juntado para si podía ser que tuvieran un acercamiento. Pero los dos chicos se opusieron a dormir en la misma habitación, pero al haber sólo cuatro habitaciones, tuvieron que claudicar, nadie quería dormir con Soun, roncaba como una locomotora vieja y hablaba a gritos en sueños.

A Ranma sólo le quedaba menos de una página para acabar cuando bajó Akane. Se había cambiado y llevaba un vestido corto de color amarillo. Ranma no pudo dejar de mirarla, aunque aparentaba leer.

-Voy a dar un paseo por la playa- dijo la chica. Miró al chico, era una clara invitación que la acompañase, que el chico pareció no capta. Al no obtener respuesta se giró enfadada, se dirigió a la puerta de salida y salió de la casita- ¡Adiós! - dijo con un tono enfadado.

Ranma miró a Akane, no sabía por qué se había irritado la chica, no le había dado tiempo a responder. Se había quedado en blanco al verla tan guapa. Pero reaccionó y se levantó deprisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Espera Akane! ¡Voy contigo! - antes de salir oyó a alguien decir algo, pero no prestó atención. Y salió de la casa detrás de su prometida. La encontró a unos metros de distancia, la chica seguía enfadada y se alejaba muy rápida.

Akane salió de la casa furiosa, ese prometido suyo era un insensible, con la noche tan apacible que hacía y dejarla pasear sola. No había captado la indirecta. Ese chico era tonto, no sabía por qué lo que…

\- ¡RANMA ERES UN IMBÉNCIL! -gritó la chica. Entonces alguien la estiró del vestido.

\- ¿Quién es imbécil? - preguntó una voz.

La chica se asustó y se giró y vio a Ranma que la había seguido, no lo había oído llegar. Por un momento se quedó callada, esperaba que él se enfadará por qué lo había insultado… pero el chico no lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella un poco asustada y enfadada- ¡no me sigas!

-Hace horas que me apetecía salir. Y tú me has dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

\- ¡No quiero que me sigas! - dijo ella molesta, ni ella misma sabía por qué estaba enfadada con el chico. Realmente no le había hecho nada. Esos dos días de vacaciones se había comportado muy bien con ella, tal vez fuera al sentirse libre de la presión que lo sometían las otras prometidas, lo que llevaba al chico comportarse bien.

-No te estoy siguiendo. Sólo hay un camino para llegar a la playa. Aunque cada uno de nosotros vaya donde quiera, debemos seguir este camino.

La chica no dijo nada en el fondo se alegraba que él estuviera con ella. Al acabar el camino llegaron a un paseo paralelo a la playa. Los dos chicos siguieron andando por ese paseo, ya habían olvidado esa pequeña pulla, y empezaron a hablar y bromear.

\- ¡Ranma bajemos a la playa! - pidió la chica- tengo ganas de andar sobre la arena, siempre me ha gustado andar descalza por la arena de la playa.

Akane pensó que el chico le diría algo como- "Sólo es arena, no entiendo como una chica tonta tiene tantas ganas de ensuciarse los pies". Esperaba esa u otra respuesta parecida.

Pero la auténtica respuesta del chico la dejó asombrada.

-Si tú quieres bajar, eso haremos… yo también quiero pasear por la playa es muy relajante y según dicen bueno para la salud de los pies- dijo el chico y le sonrió. Estaba extraño parecía estar disfrutando del paseo y no la había insultado aún.

Los dos chicos bajaron a la playa, se descalzaron y empezaron a andar bajo la luz de la luna oyendo el ruido de las olas.

-Se está bien aquí, lejos del ruido de la ciudad. De las luces que ocultan las estrellas y sin los olores de la contaminación- dijo el chico y añadió- y sin las molestias de siempre. Sin bicicletas que se incrusten en mi cabeza, sin rivales que me quieran vencer y…-miró a su prometida- sin locas que me quieran obligar a salir con ellas o casarme con ellas por qué ellas lo digan o me abracen sin mi permiso.

-Parece que estas a gusto sin ellas- dijo Akane- No me lo creo-dudó la chica. - ¿No echas de menos algunas de ella?

El chico la miró extrañado. Parecía que su prometida quería enfadarlo…pero no le daría ese gusto.

-Para nada. Estoy muy bien con ellas lejos. Estoy pasando unos días muy tranquilos y ojalá duren mucho- se quedó callado y miró a la chica- quiero hacer un trato contigo.

\- ¿Un trato? ¿Conmigo? - preguntó ella, extrañada y un poco asustada.

-Si- contestó él- y es este… no volveremos hablar de esos seis durante estas vacaciones. Ni es un reto y tampoco es una apuesta. En estas vacaciones esos… ¿rivales? No existen, sólo existimos tú, yo y nuestra familia. - propuso el chico.

-Acepto, no volveremos hablar de ellos, ni si quiera los mencionaremos, están en el olvido. - dijo ella y lo miró sonriendo. - no pensaremos en ellos. Sólo en disfrutar de estás vacaciones y pasarlo bien. - Y los dos chicos lo cumplieron, durante esas semanas no se acordaron de sus rivales, no les dedicaron ni un solo pensamiento durante todas las vacaciones. Y si alguien les preguntaba por ellos ignoraban las preguntas y hacían como si no conocieran a esos seis.

Siguieron paseando por la playa y la chica fue a la orilla y dejó que las olas le mojasen los pies.

-Ven Ranma, deja que las olas te mojen los pies, es como un masaje- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tentadora.

El chico la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento Akane, pero sabes que no puedo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué no? -dijo la chica. Y en ese momento tuvo una idea. Se agachó y con las manos empezó a tirarle agua al chico. El chico se transformó en chica. -eres un aburrido- dijo riendo- no seas tan…- se calló, la chica de la trenza estaba enojada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, tonta? - gritó Ranma furioso, la chica lo miró asustada.

-Eres un insensible-gritó ella- solo era un juego…

-La insensible eres tú. Creía que me entendías… que sabía lo que siento…pero veo que eres igual que los demás. -estaba furioso. Akane no sabía en qué se había equivocado, que fallo había tenido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has enfadado? - preguntó ella.

\- ¡Déjame…! ¡déjame solo…! - y con voz baja y con mucha pena-…déjame con mi frustración.

Y la chica de la trenza se alejó de Akane y la dejó sola y desconcentrada, sin entender nada.

Akane la encontró pocos minutos después. Ranma- chan estaba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando- ella pensaba que era una tontería.

Ranma la miró y en esa mirada la chica vio tristeza. La chica se asustó. Ranma bajó la mirada. Y Akane se sentó enfrente de él. El comportamiento de Ranma la alarmaba, en Nerima se hubieran enfadado, pero aquí parecía que el chico huía de esas peleas absurdas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Y de momento Ranma empezó a hablar, lo hacía tan bajo que Akane pensó que se lo estaba imaginando.

-Quería salir, pasear… contigo a la luz de la luna, ahora que estamos lejos de gente problemática, sin que nadie nos molestase…sin que nadie se metiera por medio…

Entonces Akane comprendió lo que le ocurría al chico. Quería pasear con ella como chico.

-… Y yo lo he fastidiado todo- dijo Akane con pena- lo siento, no pensaba lo mucho que significaba para ti.

La chica de la trenza levantó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

-Mucho. Mira la playa- dijo señalando el mar, Akane miró donde señalaba el chico. - no puedo disfrutar como quería… no sabes lo que significa esta maldición…-y añadió con pena-al menos no me convierto en un panda o un pato- no quiso añadir un cerdito, hacía poco que Akane había descubierto quien era realmente P-chan. No quería traerle malos recuerdos.

Ella lo miró y suspiró y estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que la chica recordó algo.

-Mira Ranma tengo agua. Y un vaso metálico. podemos buscar leña y encender un fuego.

Minutos después ardía un fuego y Ranma era de nuevo chico.

Estuvieron un rato mirando el fuego.

-Un día podríamos venir a cenar a la playa, encender un fuego y asar algo- dijo la chica.

Él la miró y cerró los ojos.

-Eso sería una idea fantástica. - contestó el chico y con una sonrisa traviesa añadió- y con un poco de suerte nos lo podremos comer.

El chico se levantó y salió corriendo, ella lo siguió enfurecida.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿que soy mala cocinera? - dijo enfadada y dispuesta pegarle un golpe

-No lo insinúo… ¡lo eres! - dijo el chico riendo.

Ella lo empezó a perseguir, pero cada vez que creía que lo iba a coger él hábilmente la esquivaba. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el chico bromeaba con ella. Que tenía ganas de jugar, y ella decidió que él no sería el único en divertirse. Durante unos minutos los dos chicos jugaron a pillar, él siempre se escapaba, y a ella le daba igual, lo realmente importante era pasar un buen rato. Los dos se reían a carcajadas. Estaban disfrutando del momento, como nunca le habían dejado hacerlo.

Al final fue él quien la pillo. Habían llegado al paseo y ella quedó atrapada entre Ranma y un árbol. Se quedaron mirando de forma extraña y sintieron una sensación que muchas veces habían tenido, pero siempre habían deprimido...

Ranma le quitó un mechón de la cara, y dejó la mano en la mejilla de la chica. Con el dedo pulgar le acarició la cara. Ella lo miraba un poco asustada y al verla tan indefensa. No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y…

\- ¡Dios!, ¡que guapa estás hoy! - se oyó exclamar él mismo. Ella lo miró sonrojada. Ahora era seguro al chico le pasaba algo. El chico también estaba sonrojado. Él no sabía cómo se había atrevido a decir lo que pensaba. No se echaría atrás, tampoco lo negaría…al menos a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica. - hoy estas muy extraño.

-No lo sé- dijo el chico. Y ante la mirada incrédula de la chica lo repitió- ¡sí!, no sé si me encuentro bien. Me encuentro raro. Quiero salir a pasear contigo… ¡cada noche!… y por las tardes también. Me gustaría estar aquí para siempre, lejos de los problemas, y quiero que estés conmigo. Siento cosas extrañas cuando te miro- ella se empezó a enfadar, y él asustado le aclaró- no… no pienses… cosas raras. Es como si tuviese miles de burbujas dentro mío o como si me recorriesen descargas eléctricas.

\- ¡Tú me quieres! - afirmó Akane.

-No lo sé. A veces parece que si… pero otras lo dudo… pero para lo bueno o lo malo tú…eres la única.

Ella lo miró y cerrando los ojos declaró.

-Tú también eres el único.

No se habían movido. Sus labios se fueron acercando y…

\- "En este momento aparece alguien o pasa algo"- pensaron los dos chicos. Y entonces los dos notaron una ligera presión en los labios. ¡Se estaban besando!, fue un beso que los dos estaban deseando desde mucho tiempo atrás… pero no de todo voluntario. Fue como si sus cuerpos tomasen el control sobre sus mentes e hicieran lo que ellos no se atrevían a hacer. Al separarse se miraron asombrados. Estuvieron un rato mirándose sin saber que decirse ni hacer. Al final fue el chico quien reaccionó.

-Sera… mejor volver… deben estar preocupados… hace mucho que salimos.

-Si… -dijo ella, se la veía nerviosa y sofocada. Durante parte del trayecto tuvo un tono sonrojado, como su prometido. Se miraban de reojo.

Al pasar por donde hicieron el fuego lo apagaron y enteraron los rescoldos.

Al entrar en casa tuvieron que aguantar las bromas de toda la familia, pero ellos las ignoraron y subieron a su habitación.

Akane se fue a cambiar al lavabo y al volver a la habitación Ranma ya estaba acostado y se la quedó mirando.

-No me mires así, pervertido- dijo ella enfadada- si lo sigues haciendo duermes en el sillón.

-Ese pijama es nuevo, hoy estás muy guapa- dijo él sonrojado.

Ella se puso muy roja.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo ella- ojalá fueses siempre así. - lo pensó, simulando enfado- ¿Hoy?, ¿Sólo estoy guapa hoy?

-Yo siempre soy amable, sólo que no lo demuestro. Y tú siempre estás guapa… pero hoy más.

Ella se acostó en su cama. Y se quedó pensativa mirando el techo, estaba rumiando algo y se lo dijo a su prometido.

\- ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a ver el templo? - preguntó la chica.

Él la miró.

-Por mí de acuerdo, pero tú y yo solos. Que mi padre y el tuyo nos meterán en problemas si vienen y Nabiki también lo haría. Hoy nos ha hecho fotos. Las venderá en el Furinkan.

-Si. Ya es hora que la castiguemos, siempre haciéndonos fotos y ganando dinero a nuestra costa y ni tú ni yo recibimos nuestra parte.

Los dos chicos oyeron ruidos en la puerta y se levantaron y fueron hacía ella en silencio. Un minuto después volvían a las camas, habían espantado a su familia, que estaba espiándolos.

Se acostaron y enseguida los dos estaban durmiendo.

…

-Akane… ¿Akane? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Ranma asustado. El viaje hacía Nerima seguía. Akane se había quedado unos minutos callada y con la mirada perdida.

-Nada sólo recordaba la primera salida nocturna que hicimos- dijo ella.

-Y no fue la última. Y las excursiones que hicimos y las cenas en la playa, pasamos mucho tiempo los dos solos. – siguió él.

-Hicimos todo juntos. Incluso dormimos en la misma habitación. Voy a echar de menos nuestras escapadas- dijo la chica.

-Las podremos repetir los fines de semanas. Ir a la montaña o al cine… o donde sea- dijo el chico. -Lo pasé muy bien contigo… y no quiero que eso sea cosa del pasado. - miró a la chica- quiero volverlo a repetir y no sólo una vez… eres una excelente compañera de juergas.

\- ¿Sólo una excelente compañera? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa tentadora.

-No eres sólo una excelente compañera…- dijo el chico sonriendo- eres la mejor compañera para salir a cualquier sitio.

-Como que has salido tanto con chicas- dijo ella con ironía.

-Eres la primera-dijo y puso una sonrisa malvada- y no habrá otra después que tú…-hizo una pausa- eres la primera y la última. – ella lo miró y se sonrojó- volveremos a salir cuando queramos. Tengo ganas de que volvamos a salir juntos.

Ella lo miró y asintió.

-Lo volveremos a hacer. Nadie impedirá que lo hagamos-dijo ella convencida.

Desde unos asientos más adelante, Nabiki, haciéndose la dormida asistía a la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

\- "Pobres niños, allí estaré para vender esa información a vuestros rivales. Creo que este año me voy a hacer de oro"- pensó la chica. Se frotaba las manos mentalmente pensando en lo que ganaría.

Pero pronto incluso la hermana mediana cayó, en contra de su voluntad, en brazos de Morfeo y no escuchó toda la conversación. De haberlo hecho… sus beneficios hubieran sido mayores.

Los dos jóvenes habían estado un rato callados mirando el monte Fuji.

-Bonito paisaje. - dijo Akane- algún día me gustaría ir de acampada. Salir a la montaña.

-Eso lo hemos hecho miles de veces- dijo él con cansancio.

-Si, pero siempre para entrenar. Lo que digo es ir de acampada. Para disfrutar de la naturaleza, pescar…descansar.

Ranma la miró divertido.

-Parece divertido. Tienes razón. Pero que no se enteren los viejos, o si no se apuntaran y lo fastidiaran todo, nos harían entrenar. Y últimamente prefiero ir a los sitios sólo contigo. O si no que vengan también mi madre y Kasumi.

\- ¿Y Nabiki? - dijo riendo Akane- ¿No te gusta ir con ella?

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Es una buena acompañante, pero…

-¿Pero… que? – preguntó intrigada la chica.

-Si decidiéramos ir algún sitio y ella se enterase o fuese…en diez minutos lo sabía todo Japón… a cambio de cierta cantidad de dinero.

Y los dos se rieron.

\- ¿Qué tal si el sábado vamos a comer a la montaña? - dijo ella tentadora- cogemos las bicis y…

-Sabes cómo tentarme con tus planes- dijo él riendo- vayamos pues a la montaña… pero ni una palabra a nadie... que no quiero ninguna mosca molesta.

Siguieron hablando de su planes y proyectos durante minutos.

-Tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan sobre ese problema que tenemos. No podemos seguir como hasta ahora o no iremos a ninguna parte- dijo él. Ella lo miró sorprendida, habían pasado semanas sin hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes, ese problema caerá por su propio peso. Espero que lo resolvamos pronto. - y puso una sonrisa traviesa- no se esperará eso de nosotros.

Los dos se volvieron a reír.

Kasumi se había despertado y oía las risas de los dos prometidos. Esas vacaciones les habían hecho bien a los dos chicos. Se llevaban mejor, casi no se habían peleado durante toda la estancia en la casita, y cuando lo hacían…eran peleas extrañas, parecían que actuaban, Ranma no utilizaba sus peores insultos ni Akane mandaba a su prometido a volar.

La razón por la que no se peleaban sería por qué nunca estaban con la familia y lejos de cierto grupo que los perseguían. Cada día salían algún sitio, el tiempo que pasaba con la familia era mínimo. Los dos patriarcas no estaban de acuerdo, los dos chicos se saltaban el entrenamiento, cosa que ella sabía que no era verdad. Los dos chicos eran los primeros en levantarse, y entrenaban juntos. Después desayunaban y bajaban a la playa. Algunos días cogían las bicis a primera hora de la mañana y volvían por la tarde. Y por la noche, cada noche, salían a pasear por la playa. Los dos chicos echarían de menos sus escapadas. Estaban más unidos que nunca. Necesitaban esa libertad que en Nerima les era negada por mucha gente.

Ahora planeaban algo, hacía tiempo que tenían ese problema, no se opondría a como lo resolviesen. Kasumi bostezó y se entregó de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

El chico se quedó un rato callado y pensativo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la chica.

-En nuestra primera cena en la playa. Fue muy entretenida y lo pasamos bien, sin nadie a kilómetros a la redonda. Sin que nuestros padres viniesen.

-Nos costó esconder que haríamos esa salida. Siempre estaba Nabiki encima para ver que hacíamos, y vender la información a nuestros padres. Suerte que Kasumi y tu madre nos ayudaron.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y recordaron esa salida.

* * *

 **Una cena a la luz de la luna.**

Había pasado dos días desde su primer paseo nocturno.

Y habían decidido que ese día irían a cenar a la playa. Pero nadie debía saberlo, o tendrían problemas. Si los dos viejos lo supieran se apuntarían…y ellos dos no se lo pasarían tan bien. Debían evitar que Nabiki lo descubriera, por qué sacaría beneficios de esa información.… sólo podrían confiar en Kasumi y Nodoka.

Era por la mañana y estaban todos en casa.

-Tenemos que comprar, necesitamos ayuda. ¿Akane?, ¿Ranma? ¿Podéis venir conmigo y Kasumi? - dijo Nodoka.

-Si, podíamos bajar y ver el pueblo. Dicen que hay una pequeña zona comercial, con tiendas, restaurante y cine. - dijo alegre Akane.

Ranma la miró con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de bueno eso? - dijo apático Ranma- debe ser muy aburrido.

-Al señor Ranma como es un insensible no le gusta nada.

-Aquí me aburro. No hay nada divertido. - y miró con maldad a su prometida- como tengo una prometida aburrida y sosa. Ahora podíamos estar practicando surf, ¡pero la chica no sabe nadar! Tengo la peor prometida que se pueda tener.

-Si quieres te puedes prometer a Kasumi o Nabiki. Puede que salieses ganando.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- y miró a las otras dos chicas- tal vez elija a Kasumi, es la mejor de tus hermanas, paso de Nabiki, me podía vender, la última vez lo hizo.

Kasumi se puso roja, se sintió alagada. Pero notó que Ranma había dicho que ella era la mejor de las hermanas de Akane, no la mejor de las tres hermanas, eso significaba que la mejor era... Nabiki se quedó helada… como la conocía Ranma.

-Eres un insensible. No sé por qué me preocupo por ti- dijo enojada Akane.

-Lo mismo digo yo-contestó el chico. Y sé giró. Subió a la habitación, y cuando bajó llevaba una pequeña mochila.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó su madre.

-A hacer un entrenamiento a la montaña. Estaré un par…- y dejó pasar unos segundos-… un par de horas. Volveré a la hora de la comida.

Y salió.

\- ¿No va impedir que se vaya? - preguntó Nabiki a su hermana pequeña.

-Ranma puede ir donde quiera- contestó enfadada Akane.

Minutos después, Akane salía con su hermana mayor y Nodoka a comprar. Cuando se alejaron lo bastante Nodoka se giró y preguntó.

\- ¡Akane! ¿No crees que hoy os habéis pasado un poco, tanto tú como Ranma?

\- ¿A qué te refieres tía Nodoka? - dijo Akane simulando ignorancia y enfureciéndose- Hoy Ranma se ha pasado mucho conmigo y…

\- ¡Deja de mentir! - cortó Nodoka y sonriéndole- lo que habéis hecho era comedia. ¿Qué planeáis? Creo que necesitareis ayuda.

Akane las miró y sonrió.

-Si era comedia. Tenemos planeado ir a cenar a playa… - se puso sonrojada- solos. Pero si lo pedimos a los patriarcas no nos dejarán… o peor, se apuntarán. Necesitamos comprar carne, tal vez pescado. Ranma me hizo la lista.

\- ¿Pero por qué simulasteis pelearos? - preguntó Kasumi. - no sé cómo Nabiki no se ha dado cuenta que era mentira, a ella no se le escapa esto.

-No podíamos bajar a comprar los dos sería muy sospechoso. Debíamos separarnos y uno ir con vosotras. y el otro irse a la montaña u otro sitio. Y la mejor forma de separarnos sin levantar sospechas era… ¡pelearnos!

-Podíais haber hablado con nosotras y os hubiéramos comprado lo que necesitáis para esa cena- dijo Kasumi.

-Lo intentamos… pero siempre estaba cerca Nabiki… y ya la conocéis.

-A Nabiki le parecerá extraño y nos seguirá- dijo Nodoka.

-No, seguirá a Ranma. Quera saber por qué no la elegiría a ella. – dijo Akane y añadió con maldad- le espera una buena sospesa.

Y Akane se rió. Las dos mujeres la miraron extrañadas, se miraron. Los dos jóvenes habían planeado algo en contra de Nabiki.

Al acabar de comprar volvieron a la casita. Disimulada entre la compra, estaba lo que necesitaban los dos prometidos para su cena. Nodoka y Kasumi les ayudarían en todo.

Las dos mujeres esperaban que los dos chicos disfrutaran de esa noche. Ocultarían todo a los patriarcas y a Nabiki.

Ranma salió de la casa furioso…o eso parecía, tenía que mantener ese aspecto durante mucho tiempo. Como pensaba lo seguía la persona que se imaginaba.

-La curiosidad acabará contigo… Nabiki.

Ranma se internó en el bosque. Y empezó a andar por caminos llenos de hierbas y zarzales, su perseguidora no iba vestida para andar por los caminos que él la conduciría. La oyó chillar, la chica se estaría arañando las piernas. Desde un punto alto de la montaña el chico se giró. Y vio a la hermana de su prometida intentar seguirlo y al final resistir y volverse a casa.

A parte Ranma le preparó unas trampas especiales. Con eso y los zarzales la ropa de la chica no quedaría en buen estado.

Ranma se rió. Había logrado dar esquinazo a la mediana de los Tendo. Pero sabía que la chica no se rendiría. Por dinero se arriesgaría a cualquier cosa. Pero hoy se había rendido… o eso parecía.

…

Akane y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a la casa a la vez que Nabiki. La chica llegaba arañada con la camisa y pantalones rotos. Y el pelo lleno de hierba. Muy sucia, y con aspecto de estar cansada.

-Parece Nabiki se ha metido en un berenjenal, ¿Qué has hecho para venir así? – preguntó riendo Akane. - Que lastima no tener una cámara de fotos. Me haría de oro con unas fotos tuyas con esas pintas.

Nabiki la miró con rabia.

\- ¡Tú y… y… y tú prometido! ¡Estáis locos! No veas donde me ha metido tu prometido.

-Eso te pasa por perseguirlo. No debites hacerlo. Ha dicho que iba de entrenamiento. Pero como eres una cotilla, lo seguiste. Ranma no anda por sitios fáciles, al menos para ti.

-Planeáis algo, y yo lo descubriré – amenazó Nabiki.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras-dijo Akane desafiante-no conseguirás nada. - se acercó a su hermana y le dio unos golpes muy suaves en la cadera. -Tú sigues buscando que no conseguirás nada.

Se giró dando la espalda a su hermana y… la dañada ropa de Nabiki se hizo pedazos, quedando la joven totalmente desnuda.

Nabiki entró corriendo en casa ante la mirada asombrada de Kasumi, Nodoka y los dos patriarcas, que en ese momento salían de casa.

Akane, aunque en aparecía asombrada, interiormente se reía. El plan había salido bien. Tanto ella como su prometido se quitaron de encima a Nabiki, al menos durante ese día. La hermana se debía curar las heridas, tanto las físicas como el daño que le habían causado en su autoestima, pero no se rendiría…. Era una Tendo.

Ranma volvió a la hora de comer, se sentó al lado de su prometida y ni se hablaron ni se miraron. Los dos seguían enfadados… en apariencia. Aunque los dos miraban a Nabiki y mentalmente se reían a carcajadas.

El resto de tarde no se hablaron y cada uno se fue a pasear por la playa por su lado. Nabiki no tenía ganas de seguirlos y se quedó en casa, se arrepentiría de eso.

Kasumi salió a comprar, se había olvidado algo. Pero antes iría a entregar cierto material a unas personas.

* * *

Horas después estaba la cena preparada.

-Como tardan esos dos- dijo Genma- se van a quedar sin cenar.

Kasumi y Nodoka se miraron y se rieron.

-Ni Ranma ni Akane vendrán a cenar. - dijo Kasumi- hoy cenaran solos en la playa.

-No han pedido permiso a nadie- comentó Genma enfadado.

\- Yo se lo he dado- dijo Nodoka- y no quiero que vayáis a molestarlos. Se merecen estar tranquilos. – Nabiki se fue a levantar- Nabiki, como vayas a molestarlos serás la encargada de limpiar la casa todo el mes. Tampoco quiero que los castigáis sin vienen tarde.

Nabiki se sentó en su silla resignada a perder esa partida, no quería enfadar a Nodoka. Con eso perdería mucho dinero, pero lo ganaría de otro sitio, quedaba mucho de vacaciones e irían todos a la playa…y allí Ranma y Akane estarían a su merced… no sabía que su hermana y el prometido de esta tenían otros planes y no caerían con tanta facilidad en las trampas de la hermana mediana.

-Ayer se fueron solos al templo. Seguro que comieron bien. Y no nos avisaron. - comentó Soun- Los castigamos y se han saltado el castigo.

-No se merecían ese castigo, los castigasteis sólo por qué ellos comieron mejor que vosotros. Fue una rabieta infantil vuestra, por no poder ir a ese restaurante. Les he levantado el castigo y vosotros no diréis nada. -advirtió Nodoka.

Los dos hombres la miraron asustados, pero envidiaron a sus hijos por lo que debían estar comiendo.

Mientras en una playa cercana dos jóvenes asaban carne y pescado mientras oían música de una radio que se llevaron.

-Cuando esté echa por un lado se gira con estas pinzas. - le enseñó el chico- no es tan difícil.

\- ¿No hay que ponerle salsa u otra cosa ahora? - preguntó ella impaciente.

-No, eso se pone cuanto ya este en el plato. Tanta como quieras, tal vez un poquito de sal, aunque creo que Kasumi ya le echó.

Estuvieron vigilando que no se quemase la carne y cuando estuvo echa la sacaron y comieron.

-Pues no nos ha quedado tan mal. - dijo ella- es lo primero que hago que se puede comer. -dijo ella riendo.

-Lo has hecho bien. Cuando estas cocinando te pones nerviosa y lo haces con mucha fuerza. Cocinar es algo que debes hacer con calma. Si logras ese estado serás una buena cocinera. - dijo el chico- No te tienes que dejar dominar por los nervios, ni cocinando ni en una pelea o serás derrotada.

La chica asintió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de cocinar? - preguntó Akane.

-Me conoces de hace tiempo, debías saber la respuesta.

Ella lo miró y pensó un momento.

-Has estado años viajando. Tu padre debía desaparecer dejándote solo. Te tuviste que valer por tu mismo. No debiste pasarlo bien.

-Si. No lo pase bien…- contestó él y bajó la cabeza, ella notó la tristeza del chico, pero enseguida Ranma levantó la cabeza y le sonrió-pero como tú has dicho eso me sirvió para aprender a valerme por mí mismo.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, recogieron los restos y los metieron en una bolsa para tirarlos a la basura.

Ranma subió el volumen de la radio. Se puso en pie, se acercó a su prometida y le tendió la mano.

-Ven guapa. Señorita ¿Quiere hacerme el favor bailar conmigo? - dijo el chico de forma muy formal.

Ella sonrió y aceptó la invitación. Estuvieron bailando en la playa mucho rato. Al final se cansaron pararon la radio y extendieron las toallas una al lado de la otra, pegadas, y se tumbaron a contemplar las estrellas.

El chico le enseñó el nombre de las estrellas y él de alguna constelación y sus leyendas.

-Sabes mucho de las estrellas. Debe ser por qué estuviste mucho tiempo en la montaña.

-Si. Tienes razón, las contemplé desde pequeño, y cuando pude las estudié en libros.… pero hay una estrella a un más hermosa que todas esas y que resplandece mucho más que todas juntas.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella mirando las estrellas. Al no obtener respuestas miró a su prometido que la miraba sonriendo.

-La más hermosa de las estrellas… eres tú- dijo el chico señalándola. - para mi eres la más bella.

-Ranma eres un adulador-dijo la chica sonriendo y muy roja.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo el chico. -tengo una suerte increíble. - ella lo miró sorprendida- ¡Si una suerte increíble!

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Akane.

-Por tenerte por prometida. - dijo él, mientras se sonrojaba- tengo la chica más guapa y la mejor por prometida que se puede tener.

Ella se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que estás aquí estás extraño. Parece que no tengas tanto miedo a decir lo que piensas o que sientes.

Él bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja.

-Desde que volvimos de Jusenkyo y allí pasó lo que paso y desde la boda fallida. Pensé mucho y decidí no repetí los errores del pasado, tuve mucho miedo de perderte, que tú… desaparecieras de mi vida, aún tengo mucho miedo. Pero no quiero ser un idiota como antes. Quiero estar contigo y quiero estarlo el resto de mi vida. No sé lo que sientes por mí. No sé si he hablado mucho… tal vez tú no me quier…

Se calló, ella lo estaba abrazando.

-Hacía años que esperaba esto, que te declararse. Yo quiero lo mismo que tú. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Te necesito a mi lado.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Te quiero, mi marimacho.

-Y yo a ti, mi pervertido.

Se fueron acercando y se besaron, al separarse se observaron un rato y volvieron a mirar las estrellas. Él le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrajo hacía él. Ella se acercó a él y lo cogió por la camisa. Y estuvieron así durante horas y vieron caer alguna estrella fugaz.

-Es tarde volvamos a casa- dijo el chico. Ella asintió. Recogieron todo y volvieron a casa.

Cuando volvieron a casa estaban durmiendo todos. Un rato después estaba acostado y durmiendo. Aunque llegaron tarde no los castigaron. Nabiki quiso sacarles información que no recibió. Repitieron esas cenas varias veces durante las vacaciones. Fueron unos recuerdos que atesoraron los dos jóvenes. Como muchos otros de los que vivieron esas maravillosas vacaciones.

…

Seguían su viaje a Nerima, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando. Con los ojos brillantes. Los dos tenían mucho aprecio a ese recuerdo.

\- ¡Nuestra primera cena solos! - dijo la chica.

-No.- rectificó el chico- en Nerima ya nos dejaron varías veces solos. Fue nuestra primera cena fuera de casa solos.

Ella lo miró. Y sonrió, él tenía razón.

-Pero esas salidas se repitieron. Comimos y cenamos los dos solos, sin la familia.

\- Y al volver nuestros padres estaban furiosos… por qué no los invitábamos- dijo Ranma riendo.

-Y Nabiki también. Por qué ni pudo sacarnos fotos, ni vender información de donde íbamos. Perdió mucho dinero por qué no estanos nunca en casa.

-Pero nos sacó fotos cuando estábamos con la familia, seguro que hará negocio con ellas- dijo el chico.

-Seguro que vende fotos de ti como chica y mías a ese idiota… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Puno? ¿Mendo? ¿Tuno?

-Creo que Kuno… un mes sin pensar en esos… y nos olvidamos de sus nombres. Será que no merecen ni que pensemos en ellos.

Y los dos chicos se rieron.

Se acababa el viaje y faltaban minutos para llegar a la estación que debían bajar.

-Me da pena que esto se acabe- dijo la chica- volvemos a los problemas.

-Es el síndrome provacacional. - dijo el chico. - cuando acaban las vacaciones nos reprimimos recordándolas… y este año para nosotros dos será peor. Lo hemos pasado muy bien y muy tranquilos, sin ninguna molestia cerca.

Los dos chicos se miraron serios.

-No quiero volver a estar como antes. Que esos dos me acosen, y eso que uno tiene una novieta. Y que esas tres chicas te acosen a ti.

-Sin poder hacer nada sin que ellos se metan por medio-siguió el chico.

Los dos suspiraron con tristeza.

-Va ser un año horroroso si no ponemos remedio. -dijo Akane.

-Lo vamos a poner- le contestó alegre el chico. La miró de forma extraña- aún no sé cómo, pero encontraremos remedio, sin que tengamos que claudicar a sus deseos, por qué no lo haremos.

Ella asintió.

-Si, nunca lo haremos, ¡NUNCA! – contestó ella.

-Pero mejor que no tracemos planes aun, no sea que alguien se dedique a vendernos. - dijo Ranma

-Que no se atreva, que la castigaremos como se merece, como le hicimos en la playa.

Nabiki estaba despierta y simulaba dormir. Abrió mucho los ojos asustada, no quería pasar otra experiencia como la que le hicieron vivir los dos jóvenes… pero, no se rendiría nunca. Tenía mucho material que vender.

-Yo de ti me lo pensaría dos veces, ya te avisaron. Esta vez te escarmentaran de verdad.

Nabiki se giró y vio que Kasumi la miraba. También estaba despierta, y la estaba advirtiendo, pero ella no haría caso.

-No me pasará nada… puedo controlar a esos dos.

En ese momento los dos prometidos se rieron, y las dos hermanas mayores se callaron y se volvieron a dormir.

Los dos prometidos habían escuchado la conversación de las dos hermanas mayores y cuando Nabiki dijo que podía contrólalos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse, durante esas vacaciones habían ido escapando de las trampas de Nabiki, ahora ya no podía usarlos como antes.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a su destino y toda la familia bajó del tren y fueron andando hacía el dojo. Los últimos iban los dos prometidos, un poco separados de su familia.

Iban hablando, cuando pasaban por un cruce con un callejón no iluminado, él la cogió y la metió a la fuerza en ese callejón. Quedando los dos ocultos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Ranma? - preguntó la chica enfada y asustada.

El chico le puso un dedo en los labios y la hizo callar.

A los pocos segundos por la calle por donde habían andado, pasó una chica china en una bicicleta.

-Que poco ha faltado- dijo el chico- suerte que oí el timbre de esa condenada bici.

Y en la penumbra los dos chicos se quedaron mirando. Él repasó con su dedo los labios de la chica y llevó el dedo hasta la mejilla de la chica. Sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se tocaron y se besaron con pasión. La bicicleta y su conductora volvieron a pasar, esta vez en dirección contaría a la que llevaba la primera vez. Pero gracias a la que la oscuridad ocultaba a los dos chicos no los vio, ni vio cómo se besaban. Ellos tampoco la vieron pasar.

Cuando pensaron que estaban a salvo salieron de su escondite. Se tuvieron que esconder varias veces para que no los descubriesen sus rivales. Aprovecharon esos momentos para besarse.

Al llegar al dojo.

\- ¿Cómo que habéis tardado tanto? - preguntó Nodoka.

-Nos hemos tenido que esconder varias veces. Nuestros rivales nos iban buscando, parecían saber qué camino seguíamos. - contestó su hijo. -Parecía que...- y el chico y su prometida se acercaron a Nabiki, que estaba contando dinero.

\- ¿No tendrás nada que ver con que nos hayan buscado esos seis? - preguntó Akane a su hermana.

Nabiki miró a los dos chicos. La habían descubierto, pero nunca le habían hecho nada, salvo una vez ese verano, y ahora tampoco lo harían. Aunque si la habían amenazado varias veces.

-Ha sido un mes de muchos gastos y…- confesó la hermana mediana.

-Te tenías que recuperar y… nos has vendido- continuo Akane.

-Siempre igual Nabiki, algún día te castigaremos…- dijo Ranma.

-Y ese día puede que llegue antes de lo que esperas- acabó Akane.

Y en un movimiento rápido Ranma le quitó a su más que posible futura cuñada el dinero que estaba contando.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ese dinero es mío- dijo Nabiki exaltada.

-Lo has ganado a nuestra costa… pues nos lo quedamos- dijo Ranma. Utilizarían ese dinero para pagarse las salidas y excursiones- ¡buenas noches!

\- ¡Buenas noches! - dijo Akane.

Y los dos prometidos se fueron a dormir, dejando a Nabiki enrabiada, su hermana y Ranma se habían excedido, no tenían ningún derecho a quitarle ese dinero. Pero mañana ganaría el doble, incluso el triple. Ranma y Akane se iban a quedar asombrados con lo que haría al día siguiente.

Los dos chicos subieron a las habitaciones y al llegar a la del chico, este se giró y miró a su prometida.

-Bueno… aquí nos separamos… buenas noches…Akane…yo…- y no siguió, notó que faltaba algo, pero no sabía el que.

-Si… Ranma, buenas noches… mañana nos vemos…- a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a Ranma.

Los dos notaban que les faltaba algo.

-Si seguimos así vamos a estar toda la noche aquí, somos patéticos- dijo el chico.

Ella lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Si, un par de idiotas patéticos- contestó riendo- vamos a dormir.

Ella se aproximó y lo besó en la mejilla Y se giró y se dirigía a su habitación.

\- ¡Akane! -la llamó él. Ella se giró y lo vio mirándola con tristeza. Lo vio como acercaba y la besó en la mejilla. -Hasta mañana guapa.

-Adiós… Ranma- y la joven se giró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Él la miró con tristeza. Se sentía fatal, le dolía ver como ella se dirigía a su habitación.

\- "¿Qué me pasa? Mañana la veré ¿Pero por qué me duele tanto ver que se va a su habitación? "- pensó el chico.

\- "¿Qué me pasa? Mañana lo veré ¿Pero por qué siento esto? Me falta algo. Si lo he besado… ¿Qué es lo que me preocupa? ¿Que lo que no va bien? "- pensó la chica.

Kasumi los vio separarse. Sabía lo que les pasaba a los dos jóvenes.

-No sólo van a echar de menos sus escapadas. Va haber otra cosa que encontraran mucho a faltar.

Los dos chicos estaban acostados, en sus respetivas habitaciones…pero no podían dormir, los dos chicos sentían un vacío dentro de ellos.

\- "Que vacío hay en esta habitación"-pensaban los dos chicos- "que vacío sin."-los dos chicos se sentaron de golpe en sus camas, ya sabían lo que les faltaban. Se habían acostumbrado a compartir habitación, a dormir en camas separadas, pero en la misma habitación. A hablar un rato, ya acostados, antes de dormirse. Sentían a faltar la presencia del otro, su respiración mientras dormía. Oírlo moverse y hablar en sueños. Encontraban mucho a faltar dormir con el otro.

Los dos chicos se acostaron, miraron a un lado y vieron su habitación vacía, los dos chicos suspiraron con tristeza. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga, sin la compañía del otro. A partir de esa noche la hora de dormir sería una tortura.

Se hizo de día, ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho, se pasaron la noche añorando al otro. Salieron de las habitaciones y se encontraron en el pasillo.

Ella se sintió fatal que él la viese así, sin peinar, con cara sin lavar. Debía estar horrible con los rastros de una mala noche. Estuvo tentada a volver a la habitación y no salir.

Él la miró, Akane no estaba en su mejor momento, no debió dormir mucho. Tenía un aspecto horroroso, parecía medio dormida, tenía ojeras, el pelo revuelto. Nunca la había visto así, pero decidió no burlarse de ella, no quería salir volando.

\- ¡No me mires! - pidió ella tapándose la cara con las manos- estoy horrible.

-No menos de lo que estoy yo- contestó él.

-Pero tú eres un chico. - le atacó ella.

-Imagíname como Ranma- chan- dijo el chico riendo.

Ella se quedó callada un rato. Pensó en la posibilidad que le dijo el chico y tuvo un escalofrío.

\- ¡Estarías horrible! - dijo ella espantada.

Y los dos chicos se rieron.

-No sé por qué nos preocupa nuestro aspecto. Durante un mes hemos dormido en la misma habitación. Te he visto levantarte despeinada y tú a mí con la trenza mal hecha. No sé por qué ahora te preocupas por eso.

-Es diferente, hoy empiezan las clases, debo ir perfecta.

El chico se acercó a ella, la cogió por las caderas.

-Tú siempre…- la besó- estás… - la besó- perfecta- y la volvió a besar.

-Gracias-dijo ella y lo besó- ¿preparado para volver a ser el antiguo Ranma? - y lo volvió a besar.

-Me gustaría más ser el que soy ahora, y dejar a ese idiota en el pasado. - y la besó

Los dos bajaron y ella fue al baño, a bañarse. El chico entrenó y después, cuando el baño quedó libre se bañó.

Se sentaron a desayunar. Solo estaban ellos dos y Kasumi. Los dos patriarcas habían salido, y la madre de Ranma también. Y Nabiki… estaba desaparecida.

\- ¿Dónde está Nabiki? - preguntó Ranma- creo que nos va a meter en un lio.

-Salió muy pronto, dijo que salía por negocios- dijo Kasumi. -Y por su aspecto… esos negocios están relacionados con vosotros.

Los dos prometidos se miraron y siguieron comiendo, como si no pasase nada. Parecía que no le daban importancia, pero Kasumi vio en los ojos de los chicos algo nuevo. Durante el verano habían cambiado, había habido algo más que un acercamiento entre los dos jóvenes. Ella y Nodoka los habían pillado besándose, cuando los dos jóvenes pensaban que estaban solos. Akane y Ranma reconocieron ante ellas que se querían y pidieron que nadie se enterase. Ahora se apoyaban como nunca. Nabiki en un futuro tendría problemas si seguía jugando con los dos prometidos.

Los dos chicos salieron del dojo y en su puerta se pararon y se miraron.

\- ¿Preparado para la vuelta a la escuela? ¿A la monotonía? ¿A la rutina? ¿A gente persiguiéndonos?

\- ¡Si! creo- dijo el chico dudando. - ¿Y tú? ¿Preparada? ¿Dispuesta a mostrar lo que hemos descubierto este verano? ¿Qué ya no somos los de antes?

Ella lo miró y asintió.

\- ¡Si! creo- contestó la chica- Si estamos preparamos, ¡vamos allá!

Y los dos chicos empezaron andar en dirección al Furinkan.

Habían salido muy pronto. Iban andado con tranquilidad. Hablando y riendo, recordando los mejores momentos de esas ya extintas vacaciones.

Estaban tan tranquilos cuando oyeron el timbre de una bicicleta. Los dos chicos se miraron resignados, era la primera en aparecer.

La bici se incrustó en la cara de Ranma.

-Airen, volver a por mí- dijo la chinita abrazando al chico.

\- ¡Oye chica! ¡Saca esa bici de mi cara! No es normal que saludes así. Y ¡suéltame! -gritó enfadado el chico.

-Airen tener una cita con…

\- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES! -gritó el chico furioso. Akane lo miró asustada. Su prometido estaba enfadado. La chica china retrocedió asustada- Estoy cansado que me abraces, no lo vuelvas hacer, ¡nunca más! Lo que haces es acoso sexual. No voy a salir contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Mis leyes dicen…- dijo la chinita.

\- ¡Me importa poco lo que dicen tus leyes! No son las mías- contestó de mala forma el chico- No me obligaras a casarme contigo, no lo haré. No voy a casarme contigo. Lo haré con quien yo quiera.

-Tú al lado de chica violenta. Ella te controla. Yo deshacerme de ella.

\- ¿Chica violenta? - preguntó el chico- ¿Qué chica violenta? – y miró a su lado-no estoy con una chica violenta… estoy al lado de Akane, que es una chica muy dulce y agradable. O ¿Al decir chica violenta te refieres a ti misma? -Akane se quedó petrificada. El viejo Ranma siempre utilizaba esos insultos en contra de ella. Lo que dijo de dejar al viejo Ranma en el pasado parecía cierto- Por qué tú tampoco eres muy pacifica que digamos.

Shampoo miró a la pareja, estaba asustada. Su Airen había desaparecido. Y lo había sustituido un chico muy distinto. No había insultado a Akane, sino todo lo contario, la había defendido, y la había insultado a ella.

-Ahora no poder curar a Airen de la pócima que Akane dar. Pero después…- y se fue.

\- ¡Menos mal que se fue! - exclamó aliviado el chico.

Que esa chica se fuera no era normal.

-No me fio, se ha ido sin insistir, planea algo-dijo Akane- siempre se te lanza y te coge como si fuera un pulpo.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Ranma- debemos tener cuidado o nada saldrá como planeamos. Si no me equivoco las prisas de Nabiki y las de esta chica están relacionadas.

\- ¿No me digas que aún no te acuerdas de su nombre? - preguntó con ironía Akane.

-Pues no. Y no solamente él de ella. Ni el del cegato, ni él de mi amiga de infancia, ni los de los dos hermanos locos… y él...del otro…

-Si sé él que dices-dijo ella con rabia. No olvidaba como la engañó como su mascota. -No me lo vuelvas a mencionar. - amenazó la chica. - yo tampoco logro acordarme de sus nombres, y no creo que perdamos mucho.

-De acuerdo, no te lo volveré a mencionar. Cada persona tiene la importancia que nosotros mismos queramos darles. Y esos seis ahora ya no tienen ninguna. Por eso hemos olvidado sus nombres.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar al Furinkan. Todos los alumnos de ese colegio los miraban asombrados. Lis dos jóvenes iban cogidos de las manos.

-Nabiki ya ha empezado con sus negocios- dijo Ranma con voz baja, al ver como los miraban.

-Si, vamos a tener sarao. - contestó su prometida.

Siguieron andando hasta que se encontraron a los rivales.

-Mañana tener cita con Airen- dijo la chica china que lo acosó antes.

-Perdona. Antes de todo identificaros- exigió el chico de la trenza- durante estas vacaciones… nos hemos olvidado de vuestros nombres, lo siento no teníamos tiempo en pensar en tonterías, o en vuestras tonterías. Y nos hemos olvidado de las tonterías del pasado.

Los seis chicos lo miraron, Ranma los acababa de llamar tontos. Y demostró que no los consideraba importantes al olvidar sus nombres.

-Ahora dejarnos pasar-exigió Akane- y... ¿Por qué mañana "MI PROMETIDO" tendrá una cita contigo? - había recalcado lo de mi prometido, para dejar claro que era suyo.

-Haber quedado acuerdo con Nabiki. Todas nosotras tener cita con Ranma. Y ellos con chica violenta. Ella decir que os convencerá. Que tener medios para que vosotros os rindáis.

\- ¿Nabiki tiene el poder de doblegarnos? - dijo Ranma con ironía, miró a Akane y los dos se rieron a carcajadas, antes el asombro de sus rivales. - No lo veo tan claro, es más lo veo imposible. No saldré con ninguna de vosotras, y Akane no saldrá con ninguno de ellos. Si alguien le pone un dedo encima lo mando al cementerio.

-No consentiremos que tengáis…- empezó Ryoga.

-… vida propia, que toméis vuestras propias decisiones. Que hagáis lo que vosotros queréis. Es lo que queréis decir, ¿o me equivoco? Por qué aquí estamos… y nadie nos va imponer nada… y vosotros unos egoístas de mierda estáis para impedir que hagamos lo que queramos. – dijo Ranma furioso- ese es vuestro pensamiento, que vuestros insanos deseos pasen por encima de lo que queremos Akane y yo. -el chico los miró furioso- ¡Pues no!, ¡haremos lo que nos rote! No quiero que vosotros abracéis a Akane y ni vosotras a mí. No somos unos muñecos para que nos manejéis a vuestro antojo.

\- ¿Ahora nos dirás que te gusta Akane? – dijo Ukyo

\- ¿Cómo puede gustarme una chica poco femenina, torpe y poco atractiva? – Akane lo miró, era el viejo Ranma, había vuelto. Pero vio una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del chico. - ¡Si, no me gusta! - y dejó pasar unos segundos y miró a Akane- estoy totalmente enamorado de ella. ¡Si, enamorado de ella!

-Pues nosotros…- empezó Kodachi.

-…Os iréis y no volveréis a interponeros entre los dos- Acabó Akane. -Y ahora tenemos que hablar con Nabiki. Dejadnos pasar. Colla de acosadores.

\- ¿Colla de acosadores? - preguntó Kuno- El único acosador es Ranma Saotome. Que te acosa a ti y a mi diosa de la trenza.

Ranma lo miró calmado. No le seguiría el juego, no se enfadaría ni con ese chico… ni con ninguno de los otros chicos. Debía demostrarles que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Así tal vez los dejarían tranquilos.

\- ¿Kuno? ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Te ha vendido Nabiki fotos de tus dos diosas? - preguntó Ranma.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- contestó Kuno.

\- ¿Sabes que te faltan unas fotos para tu colección? - preguntó traviesa Akane.

-Quiero esas fotos, ¿de cuál de mis diosas es?, seguro que se la han hecho para regalármelas a mí. - contestó el joven del espada exaltado.

-Tanto como gratis… no te van a salir. Primero hablaremos con Nabiki… después ya veremos- dijo Ranma. - y tampoco es una diosa… ¡es un demonio! - dijo con maldad.

Nabiki estaba vendiendo fotos de Ranma- chan y Akane, se estaba forrando. La hermana de Akane estaba sentada en medio del patio de la escuela. Tenía una mesa y una silla. Cuando notó que se le acercaron dos posibles clientes.

\- ¿Cuántas fotos y de quién? - dijo sin levantar la vista.

\- ¡Cierra el negocio!… o saldrás perdiendo.

Reconoció la voz de su hermana. Esta y su prometido la miraban enfadados con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos fijos en ella. Tuvo un escalofrío, los dos jóvenes daban miedo. Pero pensaba que podría manejar a los dos chicos. Pocas veces habían escapado de su control y cuando lo hicieron… Nabiki tuvo un escalofrío recordando esos momentos.

-No podéis impedirme que las venda- dijo sonriendo- conmigo no podréis.

\- ¿Estas seguras? - preguntó Ranma con un tono extraño en él.

-Y tanto que sí. Es más mañana tenéis una cita-dijo la chica- si no queréis que se enteren de vuestro secreto.

\- ¿Nuestro secreto? ¿Qué secreto? - preguntaron los dos chicos extrañados.

Nabiki con una sonrisa perversa sacó una fotografía y se la enseñó. Los dos chicos se quedaron blancos. En la foto se veía a los dos besándose. Nabiki bajó la vista.

-Haréis lo que yo os diga o venderé esta foto y todo el mundo sabrá que os queréis. Y que os habéis besado. -La hermana no vio cómo se miraban los chicos, pero el comentario que hicieron la dejó helada.

-Estábamos pensando en revelar ese dato, en algunas semanas. - dijo Ranma.

-Tú has hecho que adelantemos esa revelación… aunque nuestros rivales ya lo saben, se lo hemos dicho nosotros, bueno parte de ese secreto.

-Lo siento, pero te vamos a arruinar el negocio- dijo Ranma- no te diré que lo siento…. por qué te mentiría.

El chico le tendió una mano a su prometida y está la aceptó y los dos chicos se alejaron un poco, se pusieron en medio de los estudiantes del Furinkan, querían que todos los viesen. Lo que hicieron sorprendió a todos lo que estaban allí.

Los dos prometidos se miraban con pasión. Él le acarició la cara y bajó la mano y la cogió por la cintura. Ella lo cogió por el cuello.

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres preciosa? - preguntó el chico.

Ella lo miró se puso colorada y con una sonrisa tentadora y medió cerrando los ojos le contestó.

-Si. Tú y muchas veces durante las vacaciones.

-No me canso de decírtelo- le contestó el chico con ternura.

-Y yo no me canso de oírtelo decírmelo- respondió la chica tentadora.

Todos los miraban asombrados. Durante el mes de vacaciones los dos jóvenes habían cambiado mucho. Pero cuando más se sorprendieron fue cuando los dos prometidos se besaron.

Al separar sus labios sus compañeros los vitorearon. Pero hubo algunos que se enfurecieron, pero fueron ignorados por los dos prometidos que se giraron hacía Nabiki.

-Me parece que te hemos chafado la exclusiva. No te diré que lo siento … por qué mentiría- repitió Ranma con una sonrisa perversa.

Nabiki los miraba enrabiada. Las citas que había planeado para los dos chicos se habían ido a la porra, debería devolver el dinero. Ya no podía chantajearlos con desvelar el beso secreto. Pero tenía más fotos de los dos chicos.

-Has estado ganando dinero a nuestra costa durante mucho tiempo, sin nuestro permiso ni ganando nosotros nada. Esto se ha acabado. - amenazó Ranma- dejarás de vender fotos nuestras o nos vengaremos.

\- ¡Ja! No podéis conmigo, intentarlo y no conseguiréis nada. - desafió la chica. - nunca podréis conmigo.

-Considérate… ¡vencida! - dijo Akane.

Todos miraban a los tres jóvenes. Los seis rivales notaron que para los dos prometidos habían dejado de existir, que ya no les importaba a los chicos.

-Me da pena Nabiki… Ranma y Akane planean algo… va perder. - dijo Ukyo.

-Debería conocerlos. Harán todo lo posible para ganar. Ranma se fija en el rival y descubre el punto débil del rival- continuo Mousse.

\- ¿Y el punto débil de Nabiki es…? - preguntó Kuno, todos lo miraron. Todos conocían esa respuesta- ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Nabiki? - repitió.

\- ¿No vas a dejar de vender fotos nuestras? -preguntó Ranma.

\- ¡No! - dijo categóricamente Nabiki.

Los dos chicos la miraron.

-Atente a las consecuencias- amenazó Akane.

Los dos chicos se giraron y fueron donde estaban los seis rivales.

-Kuno ¿Te llamabas así? ¿aún te interesan esas fotos que no tienes? - preguntó Ranma. Y se fijó en los otros dos chicos- si queréis os puedo vender alguna a vosotros.

-Y tanto que sí. Deben ser fotos de una diosa enamorada de mí. - dijo con alegría Kuno y con cara de idiota.

-Si tú piensas eso. Esa "diosa" … sólo tiene un "amor". Y no eres precisamente tú- siguió Akane.

Nabiki los miraba sonriendo no sabía que se proponían… pero fallarían. Fue entonces cuando tuvo un presentimiento y un escalofrío. Recordó las vacaciones y….

Ranma cerró el trato con los tres chicos. Y les vendió un sobre con unas fotos a cada uno. Al abrir los sobres.

-Es… es una… diosa-comentó extasiado Kuno- ¡UNA DIOSA!

\- ¡Es bellísima!, es la mujer más bella que conozco- dijo Mousse- es más bella que Shampoo.

Shampoo se enfadó y le dio un golpe al chico-pato. Y cogió las fotos y las miró.

\- ¡Ser!… ¡ser!...

-Es tan bella como Akari y Akane. Y mucho más que Ukyo…- Ryoga no pudo seguir, recibió un golpe de espátula. Y Ukyo recogió las fotos y las miró.

Kodachi le había arrebatado las fotos a su hermano. Y las miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Es Nabiki! - exclamaron las tres ex-prometidas de Ranma al ver las fotos.

En las fotos aparecía la hermana mediana de Akane, en bikini, en bañador, con blusa y pantalones cortos. Los dos prometidos la habían fotografiado y ahora estaban vendiendo las fotos y estaban conseguido una buena clientela, se estaban haciendo de oro.

Nabiki vivía su peor pesadilla. Su negocio ese día se había venido abajo. Su hermana y el prometido de esta le habían atacado bien, y con sus propias armas. Se levantó de su punto de venta y se dirigió a donde estaban los dos más jóvenes de la familia.

\- ¿Cuánto queréis por las que os quedan? - preguntó Nabiki.

-Cien mil yenes -pidió Akane.

-Eso es más de lo que he ganado hoy.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas-le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡Lo tomo!, ¡lo tomo! - dijo Nabiki asustada. Debía comprar esas fotos, no podía consentir que alguien hiciera negocio con ella… sin contar con ella.

La chica pagó y Akane le entregó lo que quedaba sin vender.

-Pero… pero… sólo son dos sobres con cinco fotos cada una.

-Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki…- dijo Ranma casi cantando- te tendrías que haber informado de cuanto material teníamos-dejó pasar unos segundos- no es problemas nuestros que cayese en esa trampa tan sencilla.

La hermana de Akane miró a los dos prometidos furiosa. Usaban sus técnicas en su contra y mejor que ella.

-Me vengaré, tengo montones de fotos vuestras y muchos clientes que la compraran.

Ranma cogió por la cintura a su prometida y esta le entregó una foto a su hermana, está a verla empalideció, esa foto no podía salir nunca a la luz.

-Hazlo. Y esta foto se publicará. Una foto tuya tomando el sol en topless. Y no es la única que tenemos. También te fotografiamos en la bañera desnuda y comiendo con avaricia. Y muchas fotos más, que te dejaran muy mal. Creo que no te gustará hermanita. Vende más fotos nuestras y nosotros haremos lo mismo con fotos tuyas. Nosotros también tenemos muchas fotografías tuyas…muy, muy comprometedoras.

Nabiki los miró asustada. Esos dos chicos se estaban vengando, por todas las fotos que había vendido de ellos, por todas las veces que los había vendido. Sabía que ninguno de los dos se rendía y que luchaban hasta ganar. Ahora ella era rival de los dos prometidos y estos lucharían hasta derrotarla.

-No nos ganaras Nabiki, MI PROMETIDA y yo ya estamos cansados de tus artes. Será mejor que te rindas. Ya nos conoces, al final te derrotaremos. - Ranma la miró con furia.

-Parte de tu negocio ya ha caído. Hoy te hemos arruinado dos de tus negocios. Él de alquilarnos como objetos y él de tu venta de fotos. Ya has visto como actuamos, no nos dejaremos coaccionar, ni por ti…- y añadió con un tono siniestro- ni por nadie.

Los seis que iban detrás de la pareja se quedaron parados, estaban advirtiéndolos que ya no aguantarían que se metieran por medio.

Nabiki se sintió indefensa, como si el amigo que la protegiera le hubiera sido arrebatado de golpe. De ahora adelante debería pedirle una paga a su padre, que sería muy inferior a lo que ella ganaba por su cuenta. Iba a ser un año muy duro para ella.

Una vez habiendo derrotado a Nabiki, los dos prometidos se giraron y ante el asombro de todos se cogieron de las manos y empezaron andar hacía la entrada de la escuela. Iban hablando y riendo, pasando por el medio de sus asombrados compañeros.

Al llegar a donde estaban sus rivales se pararon, los miraron serios. Y empezaron andar de nuevo ignorándolos por completo. Esos seis no se merecían ninguna explicación, no después de todo lo que habían hecho para destrozar su relación.

Al ir a entrar a la escuela se miraron y se sonrieron. Ellos pensaban que iba a ser un año magnífico para ellos… ese año lo sería y el siguiente también.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Nota de escritor :

La venganza del titulo es contra Nabiki, Akane y Ranma ya hartos de ella, se vengan de ella, vendiendo fotos de Nabiki, y chafándole la exclusiva de que son novios.


	5. Chapter 5: En La Pesadilla De Akane

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **5°. En La Pesadilla De Akane.**

Ranma ya no aguantaba más, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Sus tres rivales lo habían convocado a una montaña. Iban a firmar la paz, pero en lugar de eso lo atacaron a traición y lo hirieron.

No podía andar y tenía un brazo inutilizado. Pero sus rivales no estaban mejor. Kuno no volvería a hacer poder usar su espada de madera nunca más. Ryoga tenía roto los dedos de su mano derecha y Mousse tenía la nariz rota y le faltaban la mitad de la dentadura. Pero a pesar de todo el chico de la trenza no aguantaría otro ataque.

Se arrepintió de haber sido un iluso. Akane lo aviso, le suplicó que no fuera. La chica tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero él, al principio, casi se rió de ella. Pero al verla tan alterada se puso serio. Recordó el momento que se separó de la chica.

 **HORAS ANTES**

-No pasará nada, iré y al cabo de las horas volveré. - dijo el chico riendo a su prometida. No quería verla en estado. Le dolía dejarla asustada y preocupada-tenemos que seguir ensañando para la función de teatro de nuestra clase. Debemos representar la mejor obra, ganar a la clase de Nabiki. No dejaremos que Kuno y tu hermana nos venzan. Ganaremos el premio para nuestra clase.

\- ¡No! - dijo la joven no muy convencida- No… nos vencerán- dijo ella llorando- Te estaré esperando.

Akane sabía que no convencería a su prometido. Los dos se despidieron en la puerta del dojo. Ella llorando y abrazada a él. Y el chico por alguna razón que no supo, no pudo reírse de ella. Le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y la besó en la frente.

-Volveré, y entonces te diré algo importante. Algo que te debía decir hace tiempo. - y se fue. Aunque a cada paso que daba tenía ganas de volverse atrás, abrazarla y confesarle lo que sentía por ella… pero no pudo.

 **/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**

Ranma aún recordaba el olor personal de la chica, ese aroma que lo volvía loco. Debía vencer a esos tres y volver a Nerima... pero sabía que no lo lograría. Esos chicos habían jugado sucio. Lo habían engañado, lo drogaron, sólo así lo vencerían. Los vio atacar y tuvo un escalofrío, no escaparía de ese ataque. Vio la imagen de una chica de pelo corto y...

-¡Akane!- murmuró y recibió el ataque de sus rivales.

Akane corría en busca de su prometido, estaba nerviosa, algo no iba bien. No se fiaba de los tres rivales de su prometido, no respetarían la tregua que pidieron. Algo le decía que era una trampa para deshacerse de Ranma. Y tener dos de ellos el terreno libre con ella y el otro con Shampoo.

Nada más desaparecer Ranma de su vista. Entró al dojo y preparó todo para ir detrás de él y hacerlo volver. Pero el tren que cogió el chico se le escapó por diez segundos.

Tuvo que esperar veinte minutos más, para coger el siguiente tren. Llegaría tarde, muy tarde. Fue todo el camino corriendo. Al llegar a la montaña, desde lejos oyó los ruidos de la lucha. Ranma estaría combatiendo.

Cuando llegó, la imagen que vio la aterrorizó.

Ryoga sostenía por el cuello de la camisa a Ranma. Su prometido estaba caído y no podía defenderse. El chico de la cinta se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia.

-No es personal- dijo Ryoga, pero luego se lo pensó- sí, si lo es. Ahora Akane será libre, la hemos librado de ti. No te la merecías. Ahora podrá elegir a alguien mejor… alguien como yo…

El chico no siguió, oyó un ruido en su espalda y se giró. Vio cómo se acercaba Akane, la chica estaba llorando y muy furiosa.

Se había desecho de Mousse. El chico-pato no parecía respirar.

-Akane Tendo ven a mis brazos- dijo Kuno y fue lo último en decir en vida

-Akane… te tengo… que decir…que te…- empezó Ryoga, pero… vio Akane lanzándole un puñetazo y…el alma del chico se fue a visitar a sus antepasados.

La chica se abalanzó sobre su prometido y acostó la cabeza de este en su regazo.

\- ¡Ranma!¡Ranma! - lo llamó.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró. Subió su mano y acarició la cara de su prometida.

-A… Aka… Akane… te quie…ro- y la mano del chico cayó flácida y sus ojos la miraron sin verla, la había dejado sola.

Ella lloraba, se sentía abandonada, vacía… esos tres le habían quitado la vida.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma! - lo llamaba y zarandeaba con la esperanza que el chico le contestase. Pero el chico no reaccionaría nunca.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y notó que nunca superaría esa pena.

¡RANMAAAAA!- gritó con fuerza.

 **/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**

El gritó se oyó en toda la casa.

Akane se encontró sentada en su cama. Estaba llorando y le dolía la garganta por el grito. Respiraba muy rápidamente como si estuviera cansada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Kasumi.

-Akane, ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó la hermana mayor.

Akane se abrazó a ella.

-Ranma… esos lo mataban… moría en mis brazos- le contó Akane llorando sin poder contenerse.

-No pasa nada ha sido una pesadilla- dijo con tristeza Kasumi, intentando calmarla- ya ha pasado todo.

La chica de pelo corto tuvo un presentimiento.

\- ¿Y Ranma? ¿Dónde está mi prometido? - preguntó, en el pasillo estaban todos menos él.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación y pasó por el medio de su familia, que la miraban tristes, y se dirigió a la habitación del chico.

La encontró vacía, salió llorando, aún estaba medio dormida, pero había algo que se le escapaba, algo le decía que es sueño no era de toda una pesadilla, y bajó al primer piso.

-No lo ha superado- dijo Nodoka- cada noche tiene la misma pesadilla.

-Si, para ella fue un golpe muy fuerte, fue quien peor lo pasó. - respondió Kasumi- aún este medio dormida. En estos momentos no se acuerda de lo que realmente pasó….

Akane visitó todas las habitaciones del primer piso. Cuando estaba en la cocina decidió ir al dojo.

Iba andando muy lentamente. Y cuando entró encendió la luz vio un bulto en medio del dojo. Se movía rítmicamente de forma lenta. Era una persona durmiendo y se acercó. Y miró al chico. Ranma dormía en el dojo. Akane movió la cabeza para despejarla de los restos de la pesadilla que aun la acosaban.

Se acercó al chico y se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró. Observaba como el chico respiraba mientras dormía. Los ojos cerrados y totalmente destapado.

Le acarició la cara, cuando dormía parecía un ángel, pero una vez despierto… era burlón, bocazas y descarado. Siempre la insultaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía atraída por el chico, como el chico se sentía atraído por ella.

\- Si sigues así, te resfriaras-dijo la chica, y lo tapó, aunque sabía que en pocos minutos Ranma volvería a estar destapado.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto a despertar a la familia? - preguntó él abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuando estás despierto? - le preguntó ella asustada.

-Desde que tú chillaste, seguro que has despertado a medio barrio, - y añadió burlón- esta vece a todo Japón… ¡vaya grito has dado!

Akane lo miró enfadada, y él a ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero realmente la estaba analizando. La chica tenía los ojos rojos, había llorado, se la veía nerviosa, lo había estado buscando. Debía hacerle olvidar pronto esa pesadilla, por eso se burlaba de ella.

\- ¡Eres un insensible!, no sé por qué me preocupo por ti- dijo enojada la joven.

\- ¡Por qué eres tonta!, es algo que tienes en ti. En tus genes, es un fallo en el proceso de tu creación- dijo el chico con burla.

\- ¡Te odio!, ¡te odio! - dijo la chica furiosa.

\- Al menos sientes algo por mi- se rió el joven con tristeza- es bueno saberlo.

La joven estaba cada vez más enfadada. Su familia desde la puerta del dojo comprendió la estratagema del chico, pero ella no la vería.

Siguieron peleando un rato y al final la chica le dio con el mazo.

Lo miró, el chico estaba grogui, sin sentido.

-Haber si aprendes, no soy como una de tus prometidas.

Y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando notó que alguien la cogía del brazo, se giró y vio a su prometido que la miraba serio.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Ya se ha acabado tu miedo? - preguntó el chico.

Ella lo miró y al final comprendió la estratagema, el chico la insultó para que olvidarse su pesadilla.

\- ¡Serás…! - dijo la chica- me has engañado.

-Si- dijo él. Vio como Akane se dirigía a la salida y corrió detrás de ella- espera no te vayas- pidió el chico- quédate un rato… ¡por favor!

Ella lo miró y se tranquilizó.

-Un rato, sólo un rato. Di algo que no debas y me voy. -le advirtió ella.

Él asintió y los dos se sentaron en el tatami. Y él le preguntó la pregunta que no esperaba.

\- ¿La has vuelto a tener? ¿Has vuelto a tener la pesadilla?

Ella lo miró extrañada. Le resultaba raro que él se preocupara por eso.

-Si. - contestó ella.

-Y nunca has hablado conmigo de ella, se lo has contado a Kasumi y a… mi madre… pero a mí, nunca. - parecía dolido que lo excluyese en ese asunto.

\- ¿Para qué te lo voy a contar?,¿Para qué te rías de mí? - dijo ella furiosa.

Él bajó la cabeza triste, ella no quería su ayuda, él mismo se lo había buscado.

-Yo sólo quería que…- y se calló. La miró con tristeza, no la entendía y así lo expresó - ¿Por qué estás así? Hace un rato me acaricias y ahora me insultas…eres contradictoria.

\- ¡Por qué eres un insensible! Me culpas de lo que pasó.

-Yo no te culpo de lo que paso, no te culpo de nada… no fue culpa tuya, fue de esas tres. Jamás te echaré en cara lo que me pasó. No debió pasar, debí estar más atento. Si lo hubiera estado… no tendríamos esta discusión. -el chico la miró y la vio triste. Al instante supo que pensaba ella- Ellas te echaron la culpa a ti y tú la asumiste. No es verdad, Las culpables fueron ellas. No estés triste ni te culpes, yo no lo hago, ni haré.

-Yo no quise pelear con ellas, me acorralaron, -dijo ella llorando- se querían deshacer de mí, y casi lo lograron, y cuando estaban a punto de darme el golpe de gracia…

-Me puse por medio y lo recibí yo. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, lo haría miles de veces, por ti lo haría siempre- contestó el chico. - sólo me arrepiento de haber llegado demasiado tarde, si hubiese llegado antes, no hubiera dejado que acertarás el reto,.ni que ellas te atacaran.

-Yo... no pude hacer nada por ti. Te tuve en mis brazos por un momento te creí muerto. Te salvaste por poco. Estuviste una semana en coma.

-Como me paso a mí en Jusenkyo, allí fui yo quien te tuvo en mis brazos, y tú no reaccionabas- la miró y sonrió- esta vez pasamos una buena temporada en el hospital. Esas tres fueron a verme y las eché. Le dije que no quería volver a verlas. Si se acercaban a mi… o a ti las mataría y con una de ella estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-Pero no te has recuperado- dijo ella.

-No del todo, queda poco. Y volveré a ser el Ranma de siempre. - la miró y le sonrió- no te culpes y deja de pagarlo conmigo… y contigo misma. Sueñas con ese día y me ves morir, ¿Verdad?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo lo sabía? No creía que Kasumi o Nodoka se lo hubieran contado, se lo prometieron. ¿Nabiki? Se podría haber enterado de alguna forma y venderle la información al chico.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - dijo la chica asombrada.

-Tu cara, tus ojos, tus gritos. Hace semanas que no duermes bien. Estás a todas horas bostezando, estas un poco demacrada, y has pedido peso. Te da miedo la hora de ir a dormir.

Ella lo miró, no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta el chico. Fue entonces vio que, tras esa fachada de insoportable, Ranma era muy observador respeto a ella. La debía conocer bien para darse cuenta de cosas que habían pasado desapercibido para el resto de personas.

-Desde que me salvaste tengo pesadillas…en la que mueres. Durante un tiempo fue muy parecido a cuando me salvaste, pero morías por culpa de ellas. Pero desde que esos tres se pusieron en contacto contigo y te pidieron que firmaseis la paz. Las pesadillas han cambiado, ahora te veo morir… a manos de ellos. No me fio de ellos, no quiero que vayas, no te dejaré ir. Lo pasé muy mal mientras estuviste en el hospital. Me ha cogido miedo perderte. No quiero perderte, no quiero que vayas. -acabó ella llorando con desesperación. - ¡no quiero que me dejes sola!

Él la miró, no la haría cambiar de opinión, no lograría convencerla para que le dejará ir.

-Di mi palabra, debo ir, aunque no quiera, no quiero ir. No estás recuperada de cuando te atacaron. De lo que pasaste cuando pensabas que me podía ir. Tienes pesadillas, no te puedo dejar. Tengo que estar contigo… pero debo acabar con esto. Debo solucionarlo, como solucioné los de mis pseudo-prometidas.

Ella lo miró, algo lo atemorizaba a él también, y de golpe lo descubrió.

\- ¡Tú también tienes pesadillas…en la que yo… muero! - dijo la chica. - por eso sabes que yo también las sufro. - ella lo sospechaba desde hacía meses.

Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza, bajó la cabeza.

-Empezaron días después de volver de China. Te veía como cuando estuvimos allí. Tú con mi camisa y sin reaccionar… pero en esos sueños no volvías en ti y morías…Después del ataque de esas, a veces cambian y veo como ellas te hacen el ataque final… y no puedo moverme, es como si fuese una estatua. Veo cómo te matan… y te despedazan… sin poder salvarte.

-Somos idiotas- dijo ella- si de un principio lo hubiéramos hablado ahora estaríamos mejor. Debí contártelo al principio, como hice con tu madre y mi hermana.

-Yo también te lo debí contar…pero pensé que te reirías. El gran Ranma Saotome con miedo de que… su prometida muriese. Creía que… no sé cómo decirlo…que tú… pensarías que te valoraba mucho. Y…

\- ¿Tienes miedo?, ¿Miedo de perderme? - preguntó ella sonrojada.

El chico se puso rojo.

-Yo…es lo… que más temo. - balbuceó el joven- que venga un idiota y te vayas con él…o te mate.

Ella se quedó congelada, se acababa de declarar, aunque de formar indirecta lo acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Tú...? ¿Tú me quieres? - y añadió con timidez-…aunque sea un poco.

No se esperaba la respuesta del chico.

-No te quiero… aunque sea un poco-se calló, vio como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella se desesperó, ese ingrato nunca la quiso. Él se acercó a ella y le habló al oído, sabía que la familia estaba espiándolos y no quería que se enteraran. - yo… yo… yo te quiero… aunque sea un mucho.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Ahora ya sabía lo que sentía el chico. Le contestó en la oreja.

-Yo también te quiero… aunque sea un mucho.

Los dos se miraron durante un rato, deseaban no tener cerca a su familia para poder expresar con libertad lo que sentían.

\- ¡No te dejaré ir a ver esos tres! ¡Antes te ato o rompo las piernas! - amenazó la chica.

\- ¡Eres un poco violenta! Sabes qué debo hacerlo, di mi palabra… ¡un momento!, no la di, realmente dije que si podía iría.

-No, me tienes que cuidar- dijo ella y con una expresión traviesa- ¡vamos a ser papas!

\- ¿Como? Pero si tú y yo no hemos hecho eso… aun.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijita? - preguntó un furioso Soun- confiaba en ti. - la familia había entrado en el dojo y quería saber la verdad. Que había pasado entre los dos jóvenes

-Yo no… no hemos hecho nada, si lo hubiera intentado yo estaría muerto, ella me hubiera matado. - dijo Ranma defendiéndose asustado, ya se veía casado.

-Lo emborraché y lo seduje cayó pronto en mi trampa, él mismo se metió por decisión propia, como si realmente lo quisiera. - notó que Kasumi y Nodoka la miraban con escepticismo, ellas sabían que era mentira.

\- ¡Es mentira! - dijo Kasumi- no quieres que esos tres le tiendan una trampa.

\- ¡Vale, es mentira…! -reconoció ella con fastidio- pero usaré cualquier cosa para evitar que vaya a esa reunión con esos tres. No me fio de ellos. No irá, creo que piensan traicionarlo.

-Eso es por qué lo has soñado. - dijo él. - no podemos vivir así, Akane. Tenemos tanto miedo que nuestras rivales ataquen al otro que tenemos pesadillas y nos las creemos. Debemos superar eso. Somos amigos ¿No? Pues afrontemos esto juntos. Si seguimos cada uno por nuestro lado caeremos. Pero tienes razón no debo ir a ese lugar, y no iré… por cierto esa mentira, que íbamos a ser padres…- puso un tono siniestro-me la pagarás. Lo haré realidad... en unos años

Ella se rio, él cumpliría su amenaza, esperaba que con ansia que lo hiciera.

Al cabo de los minutos volvían a estar solos.

\- ¿Cómo que estás durmiendo aquí? - preguntó ella.

-En mi habitación hace mucho calor, y no podía dormir- dijo él.

\- ¿No fue por mis gritos? - preguntó la chica, y continuó con timidez y pesar- creía que no te dejaba dormir.

-Hace meses que no duermo bien, que tengo muchas pesadillas. Vine aquí por si estando fresco...

\- ¿Y no me escúchate? - preguntó ella.

-Te oigo a cada momento, si estás nerviosa, aunque lo ocultes yo lo noto. Si estas asustada o triste yo lo noto. Cuando gritaste te escuché… incluso creo que te oí gritar antes que el grito saliese de tu boca.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, ahora sabía que sentía el chico por ella. Hacía meses que se habían librado de las tres chicas. Solo le faltaban librase de los chicos. Y no sería al día siguiente, ese día era para ellos dos.

\- ¿De verdad que no te iras? - volvió a preguntar ella.

\- ¡QUE NO! Me quedaré aquí contigo. -dijo el chico enfadándose.

Ranma se acostó. Volvía a tener sueño, ella lo miró y se acostó con él.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - preguntó asustado él- como aparezcan nuestros padres, en pocas horas estaremos casados.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta dormir conmigo? - preguntó la chica triste. - ¿o casarte conmigo?

-Para nada, me gusta mucho tanto dormir contigo, como casarme contigo. Pero… sólo que somos aún muy jóvenes para casarnos. Antes debemos disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo.

-Te lo he dicho, usaré cualquier cosa para detenerte aquí, y prefiero esto a atarte o romperte las piernas. Cuando te fuiste a China fui una completa idiota, no me despedí de ti, no quería que te fueras, tenía un mal presentimiento, te lo debí decir e intentar que no fueras. Ahora no te libraras de mí. Me va gustar ser tu novia, y en un futuro tu esposa– lo besó y se quedó dormida, agarraba con fuerza a la camisa del chico.

-No. No me dejarás ir, y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas- dijo el chico sonriendo. Con el dorso de la mano le acarició la cara-a mí también me gustará ser tu novio y estoy deseando ser tu esposo, pero antes tenemos que acabar nuestros estudios, aun somos unos críos paraa casarnos, quiero salir contingo, al cine, a cenar o donde sea, quiero disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo, y sé que tú también quieres eso.

La besó en la frente y él también se durmió. Esa noche fue la última noche que tuvieron esas pesadillas y el principio de una historia que los dos jóvenes sólo habían visto en sus mejores sueños.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Nota del autor:

En el la historia se habla de un ataque que recibió Akane, puede que lo suba más adelante... si me decido a escribirlo.


	6. Chapter 6: Viaje a las estrellas

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

 **6°. Viaje a las estrellas.**

El cadete Saotome entró en la que sería su nave durante dos años. Fue a la habitación y dejó sus cosas en su taquilla miró las dos camas y suspiró.

-Aquí dormiré con quien me asignen como compañero. - dijo con tristeza, añoraba a su amiga, estaría dos años sin verla, para él sería muy duro.

Dejó la habitación y fue a la carlinga y la contempló. Dos sillones, una nave para dos tripulantes. Una nave de exploración galáctica. Aunque pequeña tenía un baño, un comedor, una pequeña enfermería, una cocina e incluso un pequeño gimnasio.

Se sentó en uno de los dos asientos y contempló el exterior. Hacía un día estupendo, el día anterior había llovido y aprovechó para visitar a su madre y a Kasumi en el dojo. Las dos se habían enfadado. No querían que se fuera. Pero lo había decidido su padre y Soun, partiría como la hija pequeña de Soun.

-No, ya no son mi padre o tío Soun. Son los Almirantes Saotome y Tendo- dijo con fastidio. - no sé cómo esos dos inútiles han llegado tan alto.

Miró al exterior, las naves de patrulla partían una tras otra, las miraba con tristeza. Él no quería partir. No estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería. Lo que realmente deseaba era permanecer en ese planeta con…

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora ella?, pensó el chico, cuando fue al dojo, la joven había ido a visitar la tumba de su madre y no pudo despedirse de ella. La encontraría a mucho a faltar.

Miró al asiento de su acompañante y bufó.

\- ¿Quién será mi compañero? No lo entiendo, mis compañeros hace semanas que saben quiénes los acompañará. Pero a mí nadie me ha dicho nada. A ella le pasa lo mismo…. Ojalá…

Entonces recibió un mensaje. Comprobó de quien era. Le llegaba de la nave de Ryoga, sonrió. Ryoga era su rival y ¿amigo? Y le ayudó en su última travesura.

-Hola. Nave "P- chan". Ryoga, Akari, os oigo.

Desde la otra nave le contestaron.

-Hola, Ranma. Ya partimos, somos los siguientes en salir. Ten suerte nenita. - dijo Ryoga.

-Si, tú también cerdito… vosotros también. No os perdáis. - dijo con pena.

-Ayer hicimos una fiesta, no viniste…tampoco…ella. - dijo Akari.

-Yo no tenía ganas de fiesta. Fui al dojo, hablé con mi madre y Kasumi, estaban muy enfadadas, no querían que me vaya… y tampoco que lo haga ella. Ella durmió en el dojo.

-No habéis hecho las paces, lo debíais hacer. No sabes cuando la volverás a ver… o si lo harás.

Ranma se quedó helado Ryoga tenía razón.

-Le pondré un mensaje. Gracias por el consejo.

-Bueno nos vemos en dos semanas en la nave capitana – se despidió Ryoga.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Y Ranma desde la cabina su nave vio despegar a la nave de su rival.

Cogió su móvil, debía darse prisa en mandar el mensaje. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando recibió un mensaje desde el "Amazonas".

\- ¿Dónde estar ayer ex Airen? Yo buscar en fiesta. Chica violenta no estar tampoco.

-Visite el dojo. Fui a despedirme de mi madre y Kasumi, no volví con ganas de fiestas.

\- ¿Siguen sin estar de acuerdo que os vayáis los dos? - oyó decir a Mousse- nunca estuvieron de acuerdo que vuestros padres os obligaran ingresar en la Academia Espacial.

-Si nunca lo aceptaron- contestó Ranma- Nuestros padres nos prometieron sin nuestro consentimiento antes de nacer, para que heredásemos el dojo. Y después cuando se hizo público lo de patrulla espacial, poco antes de dejar la escuela, nos metieron en la Academia sin preguntárnoslo, no nos dejaron ir a la uní, como ella y yo queríamos. Mandaron a la policía a llevarnos a la Academia cuando nos negamos a ingresar en ella. Hemos estado dos años vigilados y custodiados. Kasumi echó de casa a mi padre y al suyo, mi madre los quiso obligar a hacerse el sepukku, los muy cobardes huyeron y se refugiaron en el cuartel. Creo que esos dos planean algo.

-Airen, tened cuidado. Nave capitana comandada por padre de Airen y por padre de chica violenta.

Ranma tragó saliva, iba a pasar malos ratos con esos dos al mando.

-Lo tendré- contestó el chico, dejó pasar un rato y contestó- vosotros también tened cuidado.

Vio como los dos chicos chinos partían hacía las estrellas. Y recordó lo que dijo Shampoo.

\- ¿Tened? - se preguntó el chico- ¿Quiénes debemos tener cuidado? - había un misterio, y cada vez le gustaba menos. Y parecía que lo sabían todos menos él.

El siguiente mensaje le llegó de la "Ucchan's". La nave comandada por Ukyo y Komatsu.

-Hola Ran-chan. Ya partirnos. Están dándonos orden de despegar.

-A mi tardarán, aún no tengo compañero.

-Es muy sospechoso que no lo sepa aún. Todos sabemos quién es. Estarás contento ya que te tocará como compañe…- hubo un estallido de estática en la radio y no llegó a oír lo que dijo la joven.

-Adiós Ran- chan, nos han ordenado despegar… nos vemos en dos semanas. Os esperaremos.

\- ¿Cómo que nos esperaréis? – preguntó el joven alarmado, pero no recibió respuesta. Vio la "Ucchan's" elevarse y perderse en el cielo.

Vio partir una por una las demás naves, algunos de sus antiguos compañeros se despidieron de él y lo intentaron animar.

Ya se estaba cansado de esperar, sólo quedaban tres naves… y su compañero no había llegado. Estaba jugando con la consola para pasar el tiempo, cuando oyó entrar a alguien en la nave. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a recibir a quien sería su compañero.

-Se bienvenido a la nave. Mi nombre es…- y se quedó mirando a su compañera con cara de asombro y la boca abierta.

-Se presenta la cadete…- la chica se lo quedó mirando, también con cara de asombro.

-Aka… Aka… Akane… ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico nervioso.

-Ran… Ranma ¿Qué haces tú en mi nave? - preguntó la chica furiosa.

-Es mi nave, me ha sido asignada hoy mismo, me dieron las llaves cuando llegué- se defendió el chico. Empezó a tener una sospecha sobre lo que hacía esa chica en su nave-¿así que eres mi compañera?-ella sintió-Has llegado tarde, todos nuestros compañeros ya han salido, se han despedido de mí.

Ella se puso triste, no pudo despedirse de nadie.

-He llegado a la hora que me ordenaron. - se defendió la chica- Esto es una encerrona de nuestros padres. Hemos sido los únicos en saber hoy quien era nuestro compañero y nuestra nave. Y seremos los últimos en partir.

Los dos jóvenes empezaban a comprender por qué la chica tardó tanto, y por qué nadie les informó de quien era su compañero.

-Ahora lo comprendo. Te han hecho llegar tarde para que no podamos poner ni una queja. Ni pedir cambió de compañero- dijo él- y no nos comunicaron quien era nuestro compañero por la misma razón. Nos han obligado a ser compañeros, como nos obligaron a ser prometidos.

-Al menos tu madre y Kasumi estarán contentas que seamos compañeros de patrulla, así nos cuidaremos el uno al otro-dijo resignada la chica- no están contentas que hayan resignado este camino para nosotros. Querían que dimitiésemos…-dejó pasar unos segundos- yo presente mi dimisión…

-Y no te la aceptaron- acabó el chico con pena. Ella lo miró y él le sonrió con tristeza- yo también lo hice. Mi padre se enfadó conmigo y el tuyo también. Me la rechazaron, me prohibieron volver a presentarla. me amenazaron con tomar represalias contigo y con tus hermanas, me tuve que rendir.

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo, tampoco me permitieron dimitir. Esos dos han controlado nuestras vidas desde que nacimos. Nunca hemos tenido libertad para el elegir nuestro propio camino.

-Pues ese será el nombre de nuestra nave, el "Libertad".

-Me gusta… "Libertad". Aquí seremos libres de ser nosotros mismos.

-Akane nuestra última pelea… fue culpa mía, me enfadé por una tontería, no debí hacerlo.

-Y yo también me enfadé por una tontería-dijo ella- hagamos las paces, deberemos estar mucho tiempo juntos. Debemos trátanos bien o acabaremos mal. Además, esta nave es muy pequeña para nuestras peleas- los dos jóvenes miraron alrededor suyo y se rieron.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Ranma- mira Aka- chan-Señaló fuera de la nave-es nuestro último día en la Tierra en mucho tiempo. Hace un buen día, hace un día de playa. Cuando volvamos iremos a la playa… tú y yo solos, hace tiempo que no salimos, no nos han dejado, siempre que salíamos venia con nosotros la policía militar, para que no nos fugáramos. No quiero ser siempre un soldado y sé que tú tampoco. Habrá un día que les demos la patada en el culo que se merecen a esos dos negociantes, que no nos han dejado ser nosotros mismos nunca. Y será el día más feliz para ti, para mí y para quien nos esperan en el dojo Tendo.

Ella lo miró y asintió.

Él la llevó a la habitación de la nave y ella dejó allí sus cosas y después le enseñó el resto de la nave. Fueron a la carlinga de la nave y se sentaron en sus sillones, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad, partirían pronto, la última nave se estaba elevando.

Recibieron un mensaje desde la torre de control.

-Nave "IV/R5A" prepárese para partir.

-Aquí nave "Libertad" dispuesta a partir hacía el cuadrante asignado- respondió Ranma.

-Nave "IV/R5A" se equivocan, el nombre asignado por los almirantes Saotome y Tendo para su nave es "Compromiso y Matrimonio".

Los dos chicos se miraron, sus padres se habían metidos por el medio incluso en eso. Decidieron no dar su brazo a torcer.

-Puesto de control. Informe de una violación grave del reglamento. El nombre de la nave, según el reglamento es elegido exclusivamente por sus dos tripulantes. La intromisión en este derecho está clasificada de falta grave. Si los Almirantes se han saltado nuestro derecho a nombrar nuestra nave… será una queja que presentar a la flota. – dijo muy seria Akane- para nosotros esta nave es y será "Libertad", así la nombraremos en nuestros informes.

Entonces se encendió la pantalla de video mensajes y aparecieron los padres de los dos jóvenes cadetes.

-Esto es una insumisión, seréis castigados como merecéis- bramó Genma.

-Insumisión es un segundo buen nombre para la nave. Gracias padre- dijo Ranma.

-Ahora para ti soy Almirante.

-Pues gracias, Almirante padre o ¿Quieres Almirante Panda? - dijo Ranma rabioso.

-Ahora estáis en el ejercito…- empezó Soun colérico- tenéis que respetar ciertas normas…

\- _**¡NO ESTAMOS POR NUESTRA PROPIA VOLUNTAD!**_ \- gritó Akane encolerizada-Nos lo impusisteis, no nos dejasteis negarnos. Ni Ranma ni yo queríamos seguir vuestra carrera. Nuestra nave será "Libertad para la Insumisión" y no vamos a cambiar el nombre-miró a los dos almirantes. - Hemos firmado para dos años terrestres… sólo dos años. Si intentáis prolongar nuestra pertenencia en la patrulla espacial en contra de nuestra voluntad… os denunciaremos.

Ranma la miró y sonrió, él pensaba lo mismo, en dos años estarían fuera del ejército.

-Estamos hablando por un medio oficial, hay muchas personas escuchando. - advirtió Soun- Estáis cometiendo una infracción grave…

-Y lo dice alguien que estaba hablando conmigo mientras tiene una conversación oficial- dijo una voz. Soun y Genma palidecieron.

\- ¡Kasumi! - dijeron los dos chicos con alegria.

La hermana mayor estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono, estaba echándole en cara que se llevase a los dos jóvenes. Cuando Soun se puso hablar con Akane y Ranma, no cortó la conversación con su hija mayor.

-Ranma, Akane tengo los papeles que me pedisteis… legalmente estáis… casados. Tendréis los papeles en dos semanas, os lo enviaré por correos electrónico privados, nadie puede robar ese correo, ni siquiera dos altos cargos de La Patrulla Espacial.

Los dos almirantes se volvieron a quedar blancos.

-Esto es una desobedecía grave, para casarse debían pedir permiso a sus superiores…-dijo Soun.

-Nos casamos hace dos semanas, antes de graduamos- dijo Ranma-en ese caso no debíamos pedir permiso al ejército, se lo pedimos a mi madre y a Kasumi, eran nuestros superiores.

-Padre, todos nuestros compañeros nos ayudaron a casarnos. Si nos castigas, deberás castigar a mucha gente, por qué hemos recibido ayuda de mucha gente. Dentro de dos semanas lo celebraremos en la nave capitana. Padre… suegro no están invitados, si aparecen llamaremos a seguridad.

-Nave "Libertad para la Insumisión" puede despegar. Corte las transmisiones y… buen viaje… Ranma, Akane… tened suerte. - dijo Nabiki, la responsable de transmisiones desde la torre de control.

-Gracias torre de control, gracias y adiós Nabiki. Adiós Kasumi, madre nos vemos en cinco meses. Almirantes, han sido unos pésimos padres. En dos años seremos libres. Pero si Akane y yo somos padres… eso pasará mucho antes. - amenazó Ranma- no nos obliguen a coger ese camino. por qué estamos deseando cogerlo. - miró a su compañera- estoy contento que seas mi compañera de viaje. - la miró con dulzura y le dijo- Te quiero, eres la mejor compañera que se pueda desear.

-Yo también estoy contenta que seas mi compañero y también te quiero- contestó ella. Se miraron y se besaron, ante el asombro de sus padres, que se quedaron mudos. Dos jóvenes solos en medio del espacio, los dos chicos podían hacer cosas prohibidas para gente de su edad. Los dos hombres aún lo veían como dos niños a los que podían controlar.

Ranma cortó la comunicación. Dejando a sus padres con la contestación en la boca.

Los motores de la nave empezaron a rugir. Ranma cogió la mano de su esposa y la llevó al mando de la nave.

\- ¡Salgamos!, ¡abandonemos este planeta! Ahí fuera nos esperan… ¡las estrellas!

Ella asintió y entre los dos empujaron el mando. La nave salió volando y se perdió en las alturas. Pasaron por al lado de la nave capitana, "El Nerima", ahí estaban los dos almirantes. Y se perdieron en las profundidades del espacio.

Dos años después, ya libres de la tiranía de sus padres, los dos chicos volvieron a la Tierra. En ese momento su fama los había convertido en una leyenda en toda la galaxia.

 **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**

 **Dos años antes de la partida hacía las estrellas.**

Meses después de la boda fallida, el mundo descubrió la verdad, durante años los gobiernos del mundo los habían engañado, se tenía contactos con seres de otros mundos, y con ellos se había formado una alianza. Los patrulleros que defendían a esta alianza de los ataques de otros seres, o de fenómenos del espacio eran La Patrulla Espacial.

Del todo el mundo se enrolaron jóvenes con ganas de aventura y fama. Hubo algunos que fueron obligados por sus gobiernos bajo amenaza, estos jóvenes eran delincuentes o inadaptados, a lo que les fue ofrecido o la Patrulla Espacial… o la cárcel, la mayoría eligió la Patrulla Espacial, pocos fueron listos y eligieron la cárcel. Nabiki fue enrolada entre este grupo, sus chantajes, ventas de fotos la llevaron a tener que enrolarse para escapar de verse presa.

En el dojo Tendo descubrieron que Genma y Soun pertenecían a este grupo militar, los metió Happosai. Y toda la familia descubrió con horror que eran altos cargos. Los dos patriarcas abusaron de su puesto para enrolar a la fuerza a sus hijos pequeños, Ranma y Akane. Kasumi se libró al ser mayor de edad y negarse por completo, pero Soun quiso obligarla.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo, Ranma y Akane se vieron prisioneros y conducidos a la academia, y fueron reclutas a la fuerza y perdieron sus sueños de estudiar una carrera en la universidad, como ellos deseaban.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase del Furinkan también se alistaron, así como sus antiguos rivales, que ya habían pedido la esperanza de separarlos, sabían que nunca lo lograrían.

La vida en la academia duró dos largos años, en los que los dos prometidos vivieron casi prisioneros, encerrados sin poder salir, por culpa de la voluntad de sus padres. Y así llegó el día de su graduación, y por fin los dos prometidos pudieron salir a despedirse de su familia, pero obligados a volver al cuartel en veinticuatro horas, a final de ellas partirían al espacio en grupos de dos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Para hacer esta historia, me base en el final del juego "Star Ocean: The Last Hope", versión PS3. En dicho final, los dos personajes principales, "Edge Maverich y Reimi Saionji", reciben una nave espacial para que patrullen el espacio.


	7. Chapter 7: El Reto

**7°. El Reto.**

\- ¡Eres tonto!, me has avergonzado- dijo la joven furiosa- es algo que saben hacer incluso los niños de diez años. Y llega el señor Ranma y falla.

-¡No soy tonto!. Me he equivocado- se defendió el chico- tú me pasaste los apuntes. Tenías mal la formula. Pusiste un "+" en lugar de un "×".

Ella lo miró furiosa.

\- ¡Déjame ver donde me equivoqué! - contestó ella enfadada. El chico le enseñó el problema- yo no me equivo…- miró sus apuntes era cierto su signo "×" parecía un más un "+" que un "×"- Bueno… yo… me…- dijo ella riendo con una risa falsa. -…equivoqué- y en seguida se volvió a enfadar. - pero tú te debiste dar cuenta. Si no hubieras faltado a clase.

\- ¡Si no hubiese tenido que perseguir a Shampoo que te robó el trabajo de manualidades! Al menos lo recuperé sin tener que prometerle ninguna cita, ni que lo rompiese- dijo con alivio el chico- te lo devuelvo y ¿Me lo agradeces?... ¡no!, me abofeteaste, con la excusa que aproveché para besar a Shampoo. Y todo por qué te engañó el idiota de Ryoga.

\- ¡No lo insultes!, se equivocó. - dijo Akane- Ryoga es más leal como amigo que tú…- dijo la chica. Pero – _ **"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si nos ha traicionado siempre que ha querido. Si ha tenido la menor oportunidad de atracar a Ranma lo ha hecho"**_ \- pensó la chica, pero no daría su brazo a torce delante Ranma.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Si nos ha traicionado siempre que ha querido, si ha tenido la menor oportunidad de atracarme lo ha hecho- dijo Ranma, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de la chica. - ¡Es un pervertido! - ¿Se equivocó Ryoga? Pero si estaba en complot con la gata para arruinar nuestra relación. Suerte que es tonto y lo contó mal y se delató. La paliza que le di se la mereció. Con amigos como Ryoga ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

\- ¡Lo que tienes envidia y celos! - contestó iracunda la chica- tienes celos de todos él que se me acerca.

\- ¿Yooo? - preguntó rabioso el chico- ¿Y tú no los tienes?,¿Cuantas veces me has mandado a volar por que se ha acercado una de esas tres? – la miró enfadado-Ya ni lo sé. Se me acerca una, me abraza sin que yo lo pida... y ya estoy volando por cortesía del puño de Akane. ¡Nunca me crees!.

\- ¡Eres tonto! Podías decirles que dejen de hacerlo- dijo Akane- pero no, te debe gustar. Por qué no haces nada para impedirlo.

\- ¡Lo mismo se puede decir de ti! Siempre te está abrazando el baboso de Kuno, y aunque lo mandas a volar siempre vuelve- Akane lo miró furiosa, le había devuelto la pelota. - Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con ellas… ¡soy un hombre!, y un hombre no le pega a una mujer, aunque esas tres se lo merezcan.

Ella lo miró en eso le daba la razón... pero no se lo diría, no pensaba darle esa satisfacción al chico. Lo miró con consideración, y con un tono chulo dijo.

-Ni podías desembarazarte de ellas, eres muy tonto, te toman el pelo como y cuando quieren. Sólo hace falta mirar tus notas. Aunque no son malas…- y puso una sonrisa irónica- No son… … ¿Cómo lo diría yo?... no están a la altura de un " _artista marcial_ " de tu talla.

Ranma detectó la ironía en la última frase de la chica y se propuso hacerle tragar sus palabras.

-Las tuyas tampoco son…excelentes. Dejas que desear en labores del hogar. Y nuestra diferencia en otras materias no es tanta. Y te supero en educación física, en eso no me ganas, eres buena, pero te dejas superar por otras que no te llegan a la suela de los zapatos.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Cada vez estaba más enfadada., él sabía cómo picarla, pero ella a él también.

-Si, pero para ti esa distancia, la que separa mis notas de las tuyas, es… ¡insalvable! - y lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

Se giró y lo que oyó a continuación la dejó helada… eso era imposible.

\- ¿Es un reto? Pues lo acepto. No sólo pienso llegar a tu nivel. - puso también una sonrisa irónica- te pienso superar-ella lo miró asombrada.

-Eso no pasará. Eres demasiado inepto para ganar ese reto. Si eso pasa… te invito por un mes a lo que tú quieras, me podrás pedir lo que tú quieras y yo te tendré que obedecer. Pero si tú pierdes, tú serás mi esclavo durante un mes. - estaba bromeando, pero estaría bien tenerlo un mes a su servicio, aunque no abusaría, tarde o temprano él se vengaría...

-Eso está por ver. Te pienso vencer Akane. Y acepto tu reto- hizo una pausa-Un mes. Te tendré un mes para lo que yo quiera... Y acepto tu última condición, pero nunca seré tu esclavo, porque ganaré yo, y tú serás mi esclava.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! - contestó Akane airara. - si tú mejoras, yo también lo haré. Y de esa forma jamás me alcanzaras.

-¡Eres una prepotente y una presumida!, y después dices de mí. No necesitaré mucho para avanzarte. – dijo el chico.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes. Y entonces escucharon una voz.

-No dudo que se superaran, ustedes son capaces…pero no será hoy. **¡Salgan los dos al pasillo**!

Fue entonces que descubrieron que se habían peleado delante de sus compañeros y de su profesor, que los expulsó de clase.

En el pasillo los dos se miraban desafiantes. No se dejarían vencer por el otro y menos ser su esclavo, el otro podía tener malas ideas y ponerlas en práctica.

-Estamos aquí por culpa tuya- dijo la chica, refiriéndose a su castigo el en pasillo.

-Has empezado tú- se defendió el chico- y no me vencerás.

-Eso está por ver. Siempre he sacado mejores notas que tú.

Ranma sonrió, acababa de tener una idea de cómo vencer a su prometida.

* * *

Habían pasado un mes. Los dos chicos habían cambiado. Fuera del Furinkan su comportamiento era casi él de siempre, tenían alguna pelea por tonterías, pero estas peleas casi habían desaparecido, su relación había mejorado, sólo un poco.

Pero una vez que pasaban la puerta de entrada de la escuela… se volvían en fieros rivales, se enfrentaban para superar al otro. El rendimiento escolar de Akane había mejorado mucho… pero él de su prometido también. La chica no se lo creía, Ranma estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de iguálala. Pero ella aún creía que no la superaría. Aunque los dos chicos estaban entre los mejores de su clase.

Los dos jóvenes pasaban el tiempo en casa o estudiando o entrenando. Toda la rivalidad que tenían en la escuela, en el dojo se volvía amistad. Cooperaban haciendo los deberes o buscando nuevas técnicas de lucha. Sus padres estaban asustados, estos no eran sus hijos.

Habían hecho los exámenes finales de un trimestre y Akane se reunió en el patio con sus amigas para ver los resultados.

-Hola, Akane… has mejorado mucho, tienes la segunda mejor puntuación del Furinkan. Hay mucha distancia con el tercero.

\- ¡La segunda! - dijo sorprendida y alegre- ¿Quién es el primero? -sonrió traviesa, y dijo en voz muy baja y con un tono irónico- ¡chúpate esta Ranma!, no podrás llegar a este nivel.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas, la alegría de Akane no era normal, ahora podía pedirle a Ranma cualquier cosa, estaba pensando en pedirle que la entrenase de verdad, alguna cita... la chica pensaba en muchas cosas que pedirle a su prometido.

-Tendrás que mirarlo tú misma… ¡no te lo vas a creer! - le contestó una de sus amigas.

Fueron donde estaban las clasificaciones y las miraron. Akane fue levantando la mirada.

-Kuno que bajo has quedado, ¡para ser el hijo del director! - dijo mirando la nota del hijo de director y su vista fue subiendo- ¡Nabiki…! no está mal- y fue buscando la de Ranma, no la encontraba- es imposible que saque tan buenas notas- encontró la suya- Je, je no me superaras Ran…- acababa de ver quién era el primero, se quedó blanca. Eso era imposible, dio unos pasos atrás espantada, y gritó de horror. ¡Eso era una pesadilla!

* * *

Ranma estaba en su aula sentado en su mesa, hablaba con sus amigos cuando entró Akane, miró hacía el chico.

Ranma tragó saliva, Akane estaba furiosa, y él no sabía por qué.

-Te dejamos Ranma, no sé lo que le has hecho a Akane… pero está muy enfadada. - dijo uno de los chicos asustado ante el mal genio que parecía tener Akane.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, llevo semanas sin insultarla. - dijo asustado Ranma.

La chica se acercó a la mesa de su prometido, apoyó las manos en la mesa del chico y lo encaró.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó la chica con furia.

\- ¿Cómo he hecho él que? - preguntó extrañado él.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste ganarme? Era imposible, seguro que hiciste trampas.

El joven se enfadó por lo que insinuaba la chica.

\- ¿Está diciendo que me copié? -contestó furioso él.

-¡No encuentro otra explicación!-exclamó Akane.

\- ¡Lo que yo creo es que la señora Akane no soporta que yo la superé!

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - contestó ofendida la chica- lo que yo pienso es que hiciste trampas.

Ranma estuvo tentado de pedirle que lo acompañase a la azotea y explicarle la forma que utilizó para aprobar… pero al haberlo acusado de tramposo delante de sus compañeros, debía limpiar su honor delante de ellos.

-No me he copiado… pero si he utilizado un truco para superarte, pero no es ilegal.

Ella lo miró, no lo creía, pero él parecía sincero. Ranma empezó a explicar su truco para aprobar.

-Sabes cómo aprendo una nueva técnica de lucha.

-La miras y la intentas memorizar. Eres un genio, logras aprender…sólo… mirándola una… o dos veces- acababa de descubrir que utilizó para progresar en los estudios. - ¿Me estás diciendo que usaste para estudiar la misma técnica que utilizas para aprender una técnica de lucha? - preguntó ella asombrada.- mirar los libros y memorizar lo que ponen.

-Si. Lo que vale para aprender una técnica, sirve para aprender cualquier cosa.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

-Pero. ¿Por qué no lo has utilizado siempre? Serías el mejor alumno de la escuela.

-Se me ocurrió después de tu reto, mientras estábamos castigados en el pasillo. - dijo el chico. - pero en algo tienes razón, si la hubiera descubierto antes sería el mejor estudiante.

-Lo que eres un vago, no te gusta estudiar.

-Me aburro estudiando. Los profesores no saben explicar, son muy aburridos- respondió Ranma- Tú misma opinas lo mismo, también te aburres en clase.

El chico tenía razón, ella también se aburría en clase. Si tuvieran mejores profesores, el nivel de la clase subiría mucho. Pero como el director Kuno era tan tacaño y pagaba tan poco, tenían profesores muy malos.

-Vale, de ahora en puedes utilizar este truco para ser el mejor… pero yo también lo utilizaré.

-No te dejaré ganar y en cuanto a la promesa…- dijo poniendo una cara de pervertido.

Akane se temió lo peor, le iba a pedir algo...

-Akane, respeto a la apuesta... – repitió el chico-Te pongo tres condiciones.

Ella se enfadó, se imaginaba algo pervertido.

\- ¡Di! - dijo furiosa- no te consentiré…

Él la miró y sonrió.

-Primera: Pasemos de la apuesta, sólo ha servido para motívanos, aunque he ganado… no te exigiré nada- ella se quedó asombrada, su prometido no le pediría nada, eso era nuevo. -Segunda: ¿quieres… venir conmigo a… tomar algo, o al cine… u otro sitio?

Ella lo miró y se quedó congelada.

\- ¿Mes estas pidiendo… una cita? - dijo ella sonrojada. Se la estaba pidiendo delante de todos.

-Si- dijo el chico sonrojado…- si… qui…quieres, claro. - aclaró el joven con timidez.

\- ¡Si!, ¡si! y ¡sí! - contestó ella alegre, que el chico la invitase, era lo que más deseaba de hacía mucho tiempo. Y lo miró intrigada.- creo que hay una condición más.

-Si… la revancha… ¿La quieres? La revancha por ganarte en los exámenes.

-¡Si…! ¡y no me ganarás esta vez!- y lo miró tentadora- y te pondré una condición.

-¿Cual?- preguntó el chico asustado.

-Eso lo elegiremos entre los dos, aún queda mucho tiempo para eso.- lo miró con timidez, el chico había cambiado. Estar estudiando juntos tanto tiempo lo había cambiado, ella se había dado cuenta hacía semanas que no era el mismo Ranma de siempre. Le había pedido incluso una cita _¡y delante de todos sus compañeros de curso!,_ aunque tenía una sospecha- Creo que hoy no será la ultima vez que me invites, ¿verdad? - lo miraba tentadora y él cayó en sus redes.

-No… hoy es la primera de vez y habrá más veces… tantas como estrellas hay en el cielo.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Para los dos jóvenes empezaban una nueva etapa y querían disfrutarla al máximo.

 **Fin**


	8. Chapter 8: A Oscuras

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **8°. A Oscuras.**

Era de noche. La casa estaba a oscuras. La tempestad que azotaba Nerima provocó un fallo en el suministro eléctrico, aunque la casa estaba a oscuras entraba un poco de luz de los relámpagos y la chica lograba ver por dónde iba. Akane se movía asustaba, su familia se había ido estaba sola…sola con Ranma. Dos semanas solos. Los habían castigado, pero a ellos no les importó ese castigo, para ellos era un alivio. Dos semanas tranquilas.

Ni los rivales estaban cerca.

Shampoo y Mousse habían ido a China. Una matriarca se había hecho con el poder y debían presentar sus respetos.

Ryoga estaba con su familia perdidos en cualquier parte del mundo, lo último que supieron era que estaban buscándolos por los Pirineos, en la frontera entre España y Francia.

Ukyo había ganado un cursillo de tres semanas en Italia.

Y los hermanos Kuno estaban de viaje con su padre.

Akane suspiró, los dejaban solos. Conociéndolos y los dejaban solos! A volver pondrían encontrar el dojo reducido a escombros. Sin nadie cerca sus peleas podrían ser épicas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que su familia y " _amigos_ " no estaban no habían tenido ni una sola pelea.

No había pasado tanto de la boda fallida, tres semanas y todo indicaba que nada, o muy poco, había cambiado. Ella y Ranma se seguían peleando. Pero hacían antes las paces. Parecía que los dos habían rebajado un poco su orgullo y tozudez, y que no soportaban estar mucho tiempo enfadados y sin hablarse.

La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió. Después de mucho insistir, él había accedido a entrenarla en serio. Ella era la primera alumna de Ranma. Esperaba que el chico la atacase durante los entrenos. Sabía por qué él no la atacaba, no quería hacerle daño.

Akane negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso. En ese momento con la casa a oscuras estaba asustada. No sabía dónde estaba Ranma. Sabía que había alguien escondido y que esa persona pretendía asustarla. La chica miraba para todos los lados y cuando giró una esquina, no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

De golpe alguien la tocó con los dedos índices en las caderas, la chica sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriese todo el cuerpo, debido a eso pegó un salto y lanzó un gritó.

\- ¡Ahhh! - se giró y vio a su asaltante, se enfadó- ¡Ranma!

El chico se carcajeó.

\- ¡Te he pillado! - dijo riendo- no sabía que te asustarías tanto.

\- ¡No me he asustado! - mintió ella. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Su prometido la había asustado. Estaba relampagueando y con cada relámpago veía a Ranma con un aspecto siniestro.

-Si lo has hecho. Aun sigues asustada. Sabías que yo estaba escondido, que sólo puedo esconderme yo… y te asustas. ¿Tanto miedo te doy? ¿O te da miedo la tormenta?

-No te tengo miedo ni tampoco a la tormenta. Si intentas algo…- puntualizó la chica, levantando el puño amenazándolo.

-No te preocupes. No intentaré hacerte nada. No soy tan temerario. -contestó molesto. - no esperaba esa desconfianza tuya hacía mí. Te he demostrado en varias ocasiones que no quiero hacerte daño.

-De todas formas, no te atreverías- desafió la chica.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando? - dijo él avanzando hacia ella.

La chica fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, estaba acorralada.

Él se puso delante de ella y le cerró el paso apoyando su mano en la pared. Ella miró delante tenía a su prometido cerrándole el paso, a su izquierda el brazo del chico le impedía escapar, a su derecha… miró a su prometido y se olvidó por completo que a su derecha tenía vía libre para escapar.

\- ¡Que preciosa estás así! Con ese aspecto de chica indefensa y asustada y cada vez que se ilumina la casa con un relámpago su luz te hace ver preciosa- dijo el chico muy insinuador.

\- ¡Ran…ma!, Ranma que cosas dices… no pareces el mismo.

-Me gusta tenerte así, pareces tan indefensa que me dan ganas de protegerte. - contestó el chico. Y añadió muy insinuador- ¿Quieres que te proteja?

De repente el chico la cogió por la cadera con una mano y la otra la bajó por la espalda de la chica.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo la chica en un suspiro. - No sigas, ¡Por favoor! - acabó ella en un suspiro.

\- ¡Venga ya! - contestó él insinuante- si te gusta tanto como a mí.

\- ¡Pervertido! - dijo riendo, mirándolo tentadora.

\- ¡Marimacho! - contestó él con el mismo tono seductor.

Sus cabezas se fueron acercando y sus labios se tocaron. Él la cogió por las caderas y ella por a él por el cuello. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, parecía que no hubiera mañana y se entregaron por completo a ese beso. No era el primero que se daban, llevaban besándose desde una semana después de la boda fallida. Algo que no lograban entender los lanzó a romper las barreras que ellos mismos habían creado y confesar sus sentimientos. Pero lo ocultaban a todos el mundo, era lo mejor…y lo más divertido.

-No ha estado mal- dijo el chico con dulzura, esa chica le hacía sacar lo mejor de él mismo.

-No, pero ha habido veces que me has besado mejor que ahora. Te tienes que esmerar más, Ranma. - dijo la chica retándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Tú tampoco has estado mal… pero te digo lo mismo. Me has besado mejor algunas veces que ahora.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Se estaban retando a volver a besarse.

-Ahora te toca buscarme tú a mí. - dijo ella con voz seductora- no me encontraras. Si me pillas… esta noche… además de besarme… podrás dormir conmigo.

-Te encontrarías, aunque fueras al fin del mundo. Donde tú vayas, te encontraré- sentenció él mientras la chica corría a esconderse. Oyó reírse a la chica- ¡Akane! - gritó- esta noche… dormiré contigo.

Llevaban toda tarde jugando a esconderse, el ganador le robaba un beso al perdedor, pero a veces era el perdedor él que lo robaba y otras veces los dos.

Los dos sabían que acabarían durmiendo juntos, esa noche… y todas las demás de esas dos semanas, sería otra travesura de los dos jóvenes.

Esas dos semanas solos, serían fantásticas. Sin nadie que los molestase, con libertad para hacer lo que querían. Iban a disfrutar juntos de esos días, para ellos sería un precioso recuerdo que no contarían a nadie.

 **Fin**


	9. Chapter 9: Premio robado

_**9º. Premio... robado**_

Aquella semana los volvieron a dejar solos, los locos de sus familiares se fueron de viaje. Era un premio que ganaron precisamente los dos jóvenes en un torneo de lucha por parejas. No habían tenido rival y ganaron con suma facilidad. Los dos querían el premio para alejarse unos días de su familia y de sus locos rivales. Querían descansar después de tantas locuras que los habían sometidos esa pandilla de locos que los rodeaban.

Los dos chicos estaban furiosos, se sentían traicionados por su familia. Con lo que les había costado inscribirse en ese torneo, al negarse sus padres que lo hicieran en un principio. Aunque el premio era para cinco personas, pensaban irse solos. Cuando llegaron a casa se la encontraron vacía y que el premio había volado.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Cómo han podido? No tenían derecho. Ese viaje era nuestro-dijo el chico furioso.

-Ya los conoces, ¿Te extrañas que lo hicieran? Pero esta nos la pagaran-Ella estaba también enfadada. - Siempre han sido unos aprovechados, y encima nos dicen que debemos entrenar que estamos muy débiles.

\- ¿Nosotros débiles? Si no pueden ganarnos desde hace meses. Eso es una excusa para quedarse con nuestro viaje. Pero lo que no entiendo es como Kasumi y mi madre se han apuntado. Nabiki lo entiendo es igual que los dos viejos.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada. Te tenía que haber hecho caso y esconder mejor el premio. Nabiki lo descubrió enseguida. Es culpa mía.

-No tiene sentido echarse las culpas. Lo teníamos que esconder mejor o mandar a la curiosa de tu hermana al hospital.

-Tengo una idea para vengarnos- dijo ella. Y se lo contó al chico. Él la miró asombrado y después se rieron pensando en el maléfico plan trazado por la joven.

El chico hizo la comida con la ayuda de ella. La chica ayudaba con toda su energía.

-No, no debes cortar las verduras como si cortases leñas. Hazlo con suavidad- le hablaba con suavidad, sin su prepotencia habitual y le cogió la mano y la acompañó a un buen ritmo- Así Akane, mantén este ritmo. -ella le hizo caso y ese día aprendió más de él que de Kasumi en años.

A la hora de comer ella descubrió que él era un buen cocinero. Tanto o mejor que su hermana y que todo quedó muy bueno incluso lo que ella hizo.

Por la tarde entrenaron en el dojo, Akane había mejorado mucho desde el día que de conocieron, por la noche cenaron y al cabo de un rato se acostaron.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al poco de hacerlo. Estalló una gran tormenta, y hubo un corte en el suministro eléctrico. Ranma estaba despierto, lo despertó la tormenta. Era una gran tormenta, con muchos truenos y relámpagos y llovía mucho. Se fue la luz, se iba a levantar para ver si Akane estaba bien, la joven tenía terror a la oscuridad y estaría asustada. Cuando se abrió la puerta y vio la luz de una linterna.

-Ranma, se ha ido la luz. Me… me da miedo la oscuridad. ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo? – y sin esperar respuesta se acostó en el mismo futón que él y se pegó a Ranma.

El chico sabía que no era verdad… del todo. No solo le asustaba la oscuridad… sino también los truenos, en noches así dormía con Kasumi. Cada vez que había un relámpago ella se estremecía y temblaba.

-Calma Akane, no pasa nada-decía él intentando calmarla. El chico tenía la cara roja, pero le gustaba tener a su prometida tan cerca.

La chica tenía cada vez más miedo. Y al final él la abrazó y la intentó calmar hablándole con suavidad. Sintió que ella temblaba de miedo y tuvo la sensación del que el cuerpo de la chica era muy frágil como si fuera de cristal y si la cogía solo con un poco de fuerza, la joven se rompería como si fuese una figura de cristal. Ella se sintió protegida en los brazos de su prometido, y al final se durmió. Ranma sintió los pechos de la chica en su cuerpo, le habían crecido, no era para nada plana, el deseo sexual hacia el cuerpo de ella duró un instante y desapareció. La miró a la cara y sonrió. Akane tenía una cara de saberse protegida y a salvo, pero también de indefensa y a él le vinieron ganas de defenderla. Él acarició la cara y el pelo de la chica y se entregó al sueño.

Ella se despertó y lo miró. Y como él horas antes durante un momento lo deseó sexualmente, pero solo lo besó en la cara, y de durmió

Al amanecer se despertaron a la vez y…

-Hola, Ranma. Siento haberme metido en tu futón-lo dijo con vergüenza.

-No pasa nada-dijo, pero le gustó tenerla tan cerca y deseo que esa noche no fuese la última que durmiesen juntos. - Me voy a levantar, tú si quieres sigue acostada. Ya hago yo el almuerzo. Voy a intentar hacer algo nuevo que vi hacer a tu hermana. Y pase lo que pase ni se te ocurra pasar por la cocina.

Akane bajó en pijama al comedor. Y oyó al chico en la cocina. Estaba un poco enfadada con él por no dejarle entrar a la cocina. Pero cuando oyó el ruido que montaba cocinando se le paso el enfado y las ganas de entrar.

Al poco llegó el chico con los platos, no tenían buena pinta.

-Es una receta exclusiva de Kasumi. No sé cómo me ha quedado. Puede ser lo peor que hayas comido.

Y esa predicción se cumplió.

-Si es lo peor que he comido, rivaliza con mi comida-dijo ella torciendo la boca.

-Si, es incluso peor que lo que haces tú.

Ella lo miró, parecía que se iba a enfadar y de golpe los dos se rieron.

-Ya no me puedo meter contigo por qué cocines mal. Yo he intentado hacer algo y me ha salido algo incomible. -dijo el chico riendo.

-Las recetas de Kasumi, solo las puede hacer ella. A los demás nos salen esto- dijo ella riendo señalando la comida.

Ahora le tocó a la chica hacer el almuerzo. Y al ponerlo en la mesa, los dos chicos lo miraron con recelo.

-No sé, no sé. No sé cómo me ha quedado.

-Si tú tienes miedo, siendo tú quien lo has hecho, yo tampoco me atrevo probarlo.

Fue el chico el que dio el primer bocado, ella lo miró asustada.

-Te ha quedado bien, venga come, no te miento.

Ella cogió un poco y miró con miedo y se lo metió en la boca.

-Es verdad. Hoy me ha quedado bien-y burlándose del chico-y a ti mal.

-Cierto, hoy he sido un mal cocinero-respondió él, aceptando la broma sin enfadarse.

Pasaron el día burlándose el uno del otro, no lo hicieron con ganas de pelearse, si no para divertirse. Estar lejos de su familia los hizo relajarse, tampoco aparecieron sus rivales. Cuando volvió la familia supieron que los seis locos los siguieron, pensando que ellos dos estaban con su familia. Pero que aconsejados por Ryoga se embarcaron hacía New York, pensado que iban a Tokyo. Estuvieron más de un mes sin noticias suyas.

Estaban calmados y disfrutaron de las vacaciones que ellos querían. Por las noches Akane dormía en la habitación de Ranma con el chico, pero en otro futón apartado de él, aunque no muy apartado. Aunque realmente querían dormir juntos y abrazados. Kasumi al volver se dio cuenta que los dos chicos habían compartido habitación, pero jamás lo reveló.

Pasó la semana y llegó el día que debían volver su familia, pero vieron que tardaban mucho y de pronto recibieron una llamada de teléfono.

-Sí, casa Tendo al hablar… eres tú Kasumi… ¿Qué no podéis que...? Vale, ya se lo digo a Ranma… Adiós.

Se acercó al chico.

-Ha llamado Kasumi, están incomunicados. La tormenta que afecta a Japón ha provocado una gran nevada y han quedado aislado en el hotel, tardaran varios días más en volver.

-Por mí se pueden quedar a vivir allí- dijo Ranma.- estaremos más tranquilos sin ellos.

-Te has pasado- dijo ella sería, pero opinaba lo mismo que él.

Esa noche la tormenta afectó de nuevo Nerima y los dos se acostaron pronto, en la misma habitación, como hacían durante esa temporada. Ranma temblaba de frio cuando notó que ella se metía en su futón.

-Hace mucho frío, Ranma, déjame dormir contigo.

Él no se opuso, pero ella se pegó a él y el chico la abrazó. Ella no le dijo nada y se dieron calor sin hacer nada prohibido para su edad. Ranma se levantó y puso una manta más y se volvió a acostar con la chica, Durmieron toda la noche abrazados, al día siguiente se despertaron y se sonrieron y a los dos le costó separarse.

Días más tarde volvió la familia y se encontraron la despensa vacía. Esa fue la venganza contra su familia por quitarle el premio. Pero hubo alguien que lloró, alguien que pagó por ser una aprovechada.

-Ranma, Akane. Os habéis pasado. No teníais que haber dejado ni la despensa ni la nevera vacía-dijo Soun. -Hasta mañana no podremos comprar nada.

-No robasteis el viaje, era de Akane y mío, nosotros los ganamos. Ayer se nos acabó el presupuesto. Hemos tenido que hacer maravillas para poder comer. Con el poco dinero que nos dejasteis.

-Estaréis castigados durante un mes sin salir ni…-dijo Soun y fue interrumpido.

-Han entrado a robar… me han robado… mis ahorros…-Nabiki entró en el dojo llorando-llama a la policía.

-No la llames-dijo Akane, miró con tranquilidad a su hermana- tranquilízate… hemos sido nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido...? -chilló una enfurecida Nabiki.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste tú meterte en mi habitación registrarla y robarnos el premio que ganamos? -respondió una furiosa Akane, mucho más furiosa que su hermana.

Akane la miraba a los ojos y Nabiki intentó dar un paso atrás asustada, pero atrás se había puesto Ranma y le impidió la huida.

\- ¿Ibas alguna parte, Nabiki? No hemos acabado aún. ¡Escucharnos! - El chico lo dijo con voz cortante y ella se asustó aún más- durante mucho tiempo has vendido fotos nuestras sin nuestro permiso. Siempre que tu hermana y yo salimos a tomar algo o algún sitio, tú vas con el cuento a nuestros rivales. Estamos hartos de que te metas por medio… te hemos dicho que no lo hagas, te hemos amenazado…hemos cumplido esas amenazas- la miró con rabia, y añadió con ironía- ¡Y la señorita Nabiki no aprende! ¿Qué debemos hacerte para que aprendas a no meter tu nariz donde no debes?

-Pero robarnos el viaje ha sido lo peor que has hecho- siguió Akane con una voz siniestra, su hermana ya se imaginaba que los dos jóvenes se vengarían de ella. -El dinero que habías ahorrado a nuestra costa, ahora es nuestro. Nos lo queramos. Es lo que vale el premio.

-Ya sabemos que el precio del viaje es inferior a lo que tú tenías ahorrado. Pero debes aprender a no jugar con nosotros. La próxima venderemos hasta tu cama…

-…Como hemos hecho con tu equipo de música y tus cámaras de fotos- Acabó Akane con una sonrisa traviesa.

Nabiki salió corriendo hacía su habitación y la oyeron gritar. Los dos jóvenes se rieron a carcajadas, ya había descubierto que le habían vendido vestidos y zapatos y alguna joya, a parte lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¡Os habéis pasado! -dijo Kasumi- No está bien lo que habéis hecho

-El premio era nuestro. Ella os lo vendió. No debería haberlo hecho. Se merecía un castigo…

-…Y vosotros también-acabó Ranma- Sabíais que el premio era nuestro y os largasteis con él. Esta noche no cenareis. Os iréis a dormir sin cenar. Es más no comeréis nada hasta que nos pidáis perdón.

-Sois vosotros lo que estáis castigados-dijo Genma- No saldéis de casa en un mes. Solo para ir a la escuela. O si no os quedaréis sin paga.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sin cambiar el aspecto serio de sus rostros.

-De acuerdo, aceptamos- dijeron los chicos a la vez. - No saldremos para nada.

Sus padres no se dieron cuenta que los dos jóvenes planeaban algo. Pero no tardaron en saberlo.

-Bueno, Akane y Ranma quiero encargaros algo. Debéis ir a comprar…

-Lo siento Kasumi. Pero estamos castigados no podemos salir-dijo Akane- estas incitándonos a desobedecer a nuestros padres.

-Pero ni yo ni Nodoka podemos salir. Debemos limpiar la casa, vosotros no lo habéis hecho. Nabiki está deprimida, le habéis "cobrado" un precio excesivo por vuestro premio. Y nuestros padres son inútiles para eso. Debéis ir vosotros.

-Y nosotros estamos castigados, y no pensamos saltarnos dicho castigo.

-Os retiramos temporalmente el castigo -dijo Soun, casi suplicando.

-No lo aceptamos. -dijo Ranma y su prometida asintió.

-De acuerdo-dijo compresiva Nodoka-Os pagaremos un viaje a los dos. Y os retiramos el castigo.

-Señora Nodoka no podemos…-empezó Soun.

\- ¡No! Esta vez ellos tienen razón. Le quitamos algo que ganaron ellos. Algo por lo que lucharon. Y nosotros nos aprovechamos. Y no les dejamos disfrutar. Es hora que paguemos nuestra deuda con ellos.

-Entre todos os pagaremos el viaje. -dijo Kasumi- Pero como los instigadores fueron mi padre, Genma y Nabiki… pagaran entre ellos tres cuartas partes del precio.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ranma- Pero Nabiki debe prometer que no volverá a entrar a la habitación de Akane a registrar ni a nada. Ni tampoco a la mía.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Akane-pero tampoco debe vender la información. Por qué cómo lo haga nos deberá pagar parte de lo que gane, como mínimo el noventa y ocho por ciento.

Nabiki los miró asustada. Se estaban vengando por el robo del premio… y parecía que por algo más. Desde hacía un tiempo la miraban de una forma extraña. Y de golpe descubrió el porqué, no le perdonaban que el día de la boda fallida mandase invitaciones a sus rivales. De ahora en adelante debía tener cuidado con ellos. No podía volver a hacer negocios a costa de los dos jóvenes con total libertad, por qué esos dos chicos se vengarían de ella.

Casi dos semanas después los dos jóvenes partieron hacía unas merecidas vacaciones. Lo que realmente pasó en ellas ni su familia ni sus amigos nunca lo supieron. Fue un tesoro que jamás confesó ninguno de los dos.


	10. Chapter 10: Fugándose

**_10°. Fugándose._**

Era de noche, Akane viajaba de retorno a casa, hacía mucho tiempo que se había escapado. No sabía cómo la recibirían, le atemorizaba el reencuentro con su familia. Pegada a ella iba su prometido, la encontró pocas horas después que la chica se fugase y huyeron juntos. Hacía frio en ese vagón. No podía dormir, le intranquilizaba el retorno, el pasado, lo que volvería a encontrar en Nerima. El chico abrió los ojos y la miró y se volvió a dormir, ella supo lo que le quería decir él. Se sintió de golpe tranquila, sabía que no le pasaría nada, su prometido no dejaría que nadie la dañase. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en el sueño, quedaban horas para llegar a su destino.

* * *

 **Un tiempo antes.**

La joven entró en la casa. Su prometido estaba hojeando una revista. El joven tenía en mente hacer una escapada a la montaña, los últimos días habían sido muy agobiantes y necesitaba rebajar la tensión acumulada.

La chica miró a su familia y sonrió.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - dijo la joven y subió a cambiarse a su habitación. Sólo dos personas notaron que algo le había pasado a la chica. Una su hermana mayor. El otro su prometido, que lo supo nada más verla.

En la habitación, Akane en ropa íntima se palpó la espalda, tenía heridas nuevas. Una de ellas muy profunda, le dolía. No podía ocultar mucho tiempo que esas tres la atacaban cada día. Tarde o temprano se sabría.

Se puso una camisa y una falda y bajó a la cocina. Sabía que Nabiki había quedado con unas amigas. Su padre y los de su prometido fueron a ver unos viejos amigos. Y su prometido estaría haciendo el vago por ahí. En resumen, no habría ningún problema de que su hermana lo supiera, ella mantendría el secreto.

Entró en la cocina y miró a su hermana, sentía que se venía abajo.

-Kasumi… yo… te quería pedir… un favor.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ha pasado algo ahí fuera. Y no es la primera vez. Llevas así desde hace dos semanas.

Akane se abrazó a su hermana llorando.

\- ¡Es terrible!, hermana. Cada día Kasumi, ¡cada día! - exclamó Akane.

\- ¿Qué te pasa cada día? - preguntó Kasumi.

-Me atacan…- la chica hipaba, las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, - esas tres me atacan cada día. Y cada vez es más fuerte que el anterior. Me han dicho que mañana…- se interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué pasará mañana? -dijo Kasumi asustada.

-Me han dicho que mañana será el último día… por qué mañana, me arrancaran la cabeza, y vendrán a buscar a Ranma, para que elija a una de ellas, ya que lo habrán librado de mí.

Kasumi se asustó, Akane llevaba recibiendo ataques de las presuntas prometidas de Ranma desde poco después de la boda fallida, la querían matar para quedarse con el chico. Su hermana lo había ocultado a la familia. Pero ya no podía seguir ocultando durante mucho tiempo. Temía la reacción de Ranma cuando lo supiera.

Ninguna de las dos hermanas sabía que alguien las estaba espiado.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Las dos chicas estaban en el dojo. Sentadas en el suelo. Akane sin camisa y su hermana curándole las heridas de la espalda.

\- ¡Tienes muchas heridas! Y algunas tienen días. – Kasumi se enfadó- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Yo quería resolver esto sola. Que nadie me ayudarse. No necesito ayuda de nadie.

-Eres cabezona, ¿temías que Ranma se enfadarse? O ¿Pensaba que se reiría de ti?

Akane bajó la cabeza.

-Las dos cosas. - dijo cohibida- y que se vengaría de ellas, me da miedo su reacción. No quiero que se meta, no quiero que lo sepa.

-No lo puedo esconder, y menos a tu prometido, él debe sospechar algo, creo que sabe algo, siempre sabe cuándo tienes problemas, debería hablar con él, o se enfadará. Tiene un sexto sentido contigo, debes contárselo.

-Nadie debe saberlo. - exigió Akane a su hermana.

\- ¿Y si mañana esas cumplen sus amenazas?

Akane bajó la cara

-No lo harán, yo evitaré que lo hagan.

Kasumi la miró con miedo. No sabía lo que haría su hermana, pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar. No se dieron cuenta que alguien las había seguido y oyó todo y ese alguien estaba extremadamente furioso.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A la hora de cenar se reunió toda la familia. Fue una cena normal, los dos prometidos estaban juntos, como siempre. Se dirigían poco la palabra, como siempre, hacían delante de la familia, desde la boda fallida.

Akane jugueteaba con su plato, comía poco. Kasumi la miraba asustada… y Ranma no le prestaba atención… o eso parecía. De golpe la chica se levantó y…

-No tengo más hambre, perdonad. Me voy a dormir. - dijo la chica y se fue.

Kasumi la miró preocupada, Akane tramaba algo. Y nadie se había dado cuenta, o eso ella pensaba.

Habían pasado pocos minutos acabaron de comer y recogieron la mesa y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Y el dojo se sumió en el silencio.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Horas después, cuando todos dormían una sombra saltó la valla y huyó de la casa, no sabía si volvería. Ya no aguantaba vivir así. Con tres locas queriéndola matar, con un prometido insensible, que no se daba cuenta de nada. Que no veía cuando sufría, ni cuando estaba herida, ni si necesitaba apoyo. Ese chico sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Horas después estaba acomodándose en un asiento del tren que la llevaría a la otra punta del Japón. A un pueblecito pequeño donde reharía su vida, lejos de Nerima y todo lo que allí ocurría. Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo cerrado, se le escapó una lagrima. Estaba haciendo una locura, se había rendido. Dejaba a Ranma a esas tres. Sabía que el chico no sería feliz con ellas, se lo decía el corazón. Pero debía alejarse de él, ya no aguantaba que la insultase. No aguantaba la situación en que vivía, no saber si él la quería o no, esa incertidumbre la estaba matando. Y encima no soportaba que esas tres chicas la atacasen.

Oyó a alguien acomodarse a su lado. La otra persona dejó una mochila a lado de la suya. Akane olió a agua, la mujer iba mojada, estaba lloviendo.

\- ¡Mira que ponerse a llover a hora! ¡Me ha calado por completo! - dijo con fastidio la otra joven. - Necesito una toalla y cambiarme de ropa o acabaré con un refriado.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, conocía esa voz. La había seguido. Miró a la otra chica entre asustada, sorprendida y enfadada.

La otra chica la miró sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola Akane! No lo tendrás tan fácil para escaparte de mí. – dijo la chica con un tono perverso.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Todos estaban levantados en el dojo Tendo, menos los dos más jóvenes. Kasumi y Nodoka prepararon el desayuno y lo sirvieron. Estaba sentados preparados para desayunar.

-Kasumi llama a esos dos o llegaran tarde a clase.

Kasumi subió a la habitación de su hermana, bajó poco después asustada. Con un sobre en la mano Akane había huido. Y según ponía en la carta no sabía cuándo volvería, y si alguna vez lo haría.

Minutos después el dojo estaba revuelto. Soun llorando a mares, Genma transformado en panda jugando con un balón. Nodoka intentando consolar a Kasumi, y Nabiki…esperando visita de quien cobraría por dar la noticia de la huida de Akane. Y esa visita no se hizo esperar.

En el dojo entraron tres jóvenes.

\- ¿Ser cierto que Akane huir? - preguntó Shampoo. - ella temerme.

Kasumi las miró con sorpresa y después miró muy sería a su hermana mediana que sonrió incomoda.

-No, ha salido de viaje de entrenamiento- dijo Nodoka.

\- ¿Sola? - dijo Ukyo con sorna- ¿o me dirás que su padre irá detrás de ella? - Soun estaba llorando sin muchos ánimos.

Nodoka miró a las jóvenes y tuvo ganas de usar su katana con ellas.

-Ahora que esa plebeya ya no es un obstáculo, mi Ranma vendrá a mí y seremos felices y…

Fue Kasumi quien se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

\- ¿Y Ranma?, ¿dónde está Ranma? Es imposible que con tanto ruido siga durmiendo.

No sabía cómo no habían pensado antes en el chico. Debía haberlo olvidado por los nervios. Cuando se enterase de todo se enfurecería. A esas tres chicas no les esperaba un buen rato.

Nodoka subió a despertar a su hijo, bajó a los pocos minutos. Su semblante estaba contraído. No tuvo que decir nada para que todos supieran que pasaba.

* * *

 **Esa misma noche, horas antes.**

\- ¡Hola Akane! No lo tendrás tan fácil para escaparte de mí. – dijo la chica con un tono perverso.

Akane miró a la otra chica contrariada.

-Ran…Ran… Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he seguido. -aclaró su amiga.

-Pero… ¿Cómo has...? - empezó la chica de pelo corto.

\- ¿Cómo he sabido que te escapabas? - preguntó Ranma, la otra chica asintió-Estaba en el tejado, no podía dormir, estaba enfadado. Te oía hablar con Kasumi esta tarde. Estaba pensando cómo defenderte mañana de esas tres. Y te vi salir de casa, cogí mi mochila, la tenía preparada por que pensaba hacer una corta escapada. Te seguí, fue fácil saber donde ibas y pedí un billete con tu mismo destino.

-¡No quiero que me sigas!. ¡Quiero estar sola!. ¡No necesito a nadie!

Ranma la miró y se enfureció. Encima que se preocupaba por ella, Akane lo rechazaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tenías que haberlo hecho. Te hubiera apoyado.

\- ¡Por qué eres un insensible!. Te hubiera reído o burlado. por qué …- no pudo seguir la otra chica la miraba con tristeza.

-Lo sabía desde el principio… sabía que te atacaban desde el primer día. Sé cuándo sufres, cuando estás triste, cuando lloras. Lo noto…lo percibo todo de ti- bajó la cabeza y negando con la cabeza- esperaba que vinieses a mí y me lo contases. Creía que confiabas más en mí. Esperaba que me lo contases… para ayudarte. Si te hubiera ayudado sin pedírmelo te hubieras ofendido, te hubieras sentido humillada, eres tan orgullosa… como yo.

Akane la miró. No esperaba que su prometido se hubiera dado cuenta por lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta que el chico estaba recaído, se sentía rechazado, ella no confiaba en él.

-Yo quería… resolver esto sola. Me daba miedo decírtelo… que te rieras de mí. - le caían algunas lágrimas- ya no aguantaba más. Tú me dejaste por un agua el día de nuestra boda, comprendo que quieras volver a ser un chico completo. Estas tres me acosan todos los días, y no sé por qué y he llegado al límite. Necesito pensar, alejarme de todo.

Ranma la miró y se rió. Akane la miró con cara de asesina.

-No te enfades. - Ranma cogió su mochila, sacó ropa y se empezó a desnudarse ante el asombro de su amiga, y una vez desnuda se secó. Akane se dio cuenta que ese vagón no había nadie, posiblemente eran los únicos viajeros del tren. La chica se vistió. - lo de tener la mochila preparada para una salida… es mentira… en parte… planeaba fugarme…un tiempo, después me pondría en contacto contigo, sólo contigo para decirte donde me escondería. Yo también estoy harto. No aguanto más, Kuno y Ryoga me llevan atacando desde hace días, todos los días… y esas tres acosándome. No te podía hablar, tú también tenías problemas. Sólo te echo en cara no decirme nada., y yo si me imagino por qué te acosan… pero no te lo diré ahora. - ¿Y qué harás ahora? - preguntó Ranma.

\- No lo sé, quiero desparecer una temporada. Ir a donde nadie se imagine que voy. No quiero que me sigas. No quiero volver a verte… durante un tiempo.

Ranma la miró sorprendida. Sintió como una puñalada en el corazón. Bajó la cabeza entristecida. Akane a ver la reacción de sus palabras se asustó. No esperaba hacerle tanto daño al chico. Si Ranma la insultaba se lo merecía.

-Lo siento Ranma quiero estar sola una temporada… no me molestas, pero quiero pensar en todo. En nuestro compromiso, nuestra boda fallida. Y contigo cerca...-no pudo seguir. No quería que su amiga la dejase sola, pero tampoco ir con ella.

Estuvieron calladas un rato. De golpe la chica de la trenza se levantó y se fue. Cuando volvió, volvía a ser un chico.

Siguieron callados un rato y avisaron que se acercaba la próxima parada y Ranma cogió sus cosas.

-Yo bajo aquí, ya nos veremos. Espero que vuelvas pronto al dojo… cuando lo hagas yo también lo haré. -se giró y se dirigió a la puerta para bajar del tren. -Sabré cuando vuelves.

Cuando había andado medió pasillo.

\- ¡Ranma! - oyó que Akane lo llamaba. El chico se giró y vio como ella se acercaba corriendo y lo abrazó, él se quedó estático y muy rojo- No… no quiero que te vayas, Ranma. Quédate conmigo, por favor- la chica lloraba y le costaba hablar. -No… ¡no me dejes sola!

Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-De acuerdo… me quedaré contigo… pero deja de llorar, no me gusta verte llorar. - la miró y le sonrió- ¿Tienes alguna idea dóndes ir?

Ella lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo y asintió.

* * *

 **Horas después en el dojo Tendo.**

\- ¡Es culpa vuestra! Que Ranma y Akane hayan huido es culpa vuestra. - chilló Nabiki. - esto me lo pagaréis. Me debéis mucho dinero, lo quiero mañana, o me quedo con vuestros restaurantes- dijo mirando a Ukyo y Shampoo.

-Nabiki, no te pases- Dijo Kasumi. Pero ella misma se giró hacía las tres chicas- salid de aquí, no volvías nunca. Tenéis suerte de que no esté aquí Ranma.

Kasumi estaba furiosa. Nadie la había visto nunca así.

-Akane ser cobarde… huir por tenernos miedo. Ranma sentir pena de ella e ir para ayudarla. Si él estar aquí casarse conmigo. - dijo una creída Shampoo.

-Estas equivocada Shampoo. Ran-chan se declararía a… - empezó Ukyo.

\- _**¡A ninguna de vosotras!**_ \- chilló Kasumi- Ranma ama a Akane, y vosotras lo sabéis. No podéis combatirla y echarla del corazón de Ranma, por eso os queréis deshacer de ella. Pero Ranma la ayudará y protegerá siempre. No sólo se ha ido para proteger y cuidar de su prometida- dejó pasar unos segundos mientras las miraba- Se ha ido por qué la ama y ya no puede vivir sin ella. Irá done ella vaya, y ella irá donde él vaya. Será mejor que os vayáis. Habéis perdido, Ranma jamás será vuestro- sentenció la chica.

Poco después las tres chicas abandonaron el dojo, y aunque investigaron para descubrir donde se escondían los dos prometidos, no lograron nada. Parecía que a los dos jóvenes se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

* * *

 **Días después.**

Dos jóvenes estaban parados frente la entrada del dojo Tanaka, en un pueblo muy alejado de Tokyo.

\- ¿Tu tío nos recibirá?, puede que tu padre haya hablado con él. Y nos mande de nuevo a Nerima.

-Mi padre y mi tío no se hablan. Mi padre, con ayuda del tuyo, lo timó. Descubrí eso hace pocos días, aunque no sé lo que le hicieron. Pero mis hermanas y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien con él y mis primos.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el chico no muy convencido. Miró el dojo- Parece que les va bien, aunque es en un pueblo tienen más éxito que él de tu padre.

-Desde que murió mi madre, mi padre se relajó y con la llegada de tu padre más todavía- dijo la chica con cansancio- hemos ido perdiendo clientes y ahora estamos muy mal. Si tú y yo queremos reflotar el dojo algún día vamos a tener que sudar.

-No podemos dejar a esos para que hagan algo. Debemos hacerlo nosotros mismos- continuó Ranma con el mismo cansancio. - pero no debemos confórmanos sólo con el dojo. Pienso estudiar algo en la universidad. Debemos tener algo más por si falla lo del dojo. – la chica lo miró y asintió, ella pensaba igual. No era la primera vez que hablaban de eso.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Entremos- dijo la chica y eso hicieron.

Dos horas después los dos chicos hablaban con el tío de Akane. El hombre había hablado tanto con los dos juntos como por separado. Había descubierto incluso más cosas de que le dijeron los chicos, como lo que sentían él uno por el otro. No podía dejarlos ir, pero tampoco ocultarlos. Pero si los delataba, esos dos chicos tenían problemas, los mismos de los que habían huido y volverían a huir. Decidió hablar con la policía y ver cómo ayudarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era medía tarde y los dos chicos estaban entrenando en el dojo, cuando entró en el dojo Kyosuke, el tío de Akane. El hombre se quedó extasiado con el nivel de los dos jóvenes. Eso era imposible, eran muy jóvenes para tener ese nivel, lo superaban incluso a él. Y decidió acogerlos durante una temporada.

En eso entraron dos jóvenes y miraron el entrenamiento de los dos prometidos.

-Son muy buenos esos dos jóvenes- dijo la chica- tienen una coordinación excelente, la mejor que he visto.

-No he visto a nadie tan bueno. Me gustaría saber quiénes son.

\- ¿No la habéis reconocido? – dijo Kyosuke con una sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron extrañados- pues a ella la conocéis… y de él habéis oído hablar.

Los dos chicos miraron a la pareja que se entrenaba y al girarse la chica la reconocieron.

\- ¡Pero si es Akane! - exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

La chica se giró al oír su nombre y al ver a los dos jóvenes su cara se alegró.

\- ¡Mana, Yuta! Cuanto tiempo sin veros- dijo Akane y se abrazó a sus dos primos.

\- ¡Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos!... aunque no mucho- dijo el chico- tampoco te ha crecido el pecho.

Un instante después el chico estaba en el suelo, Akane le había pegado con el mazo.

\- ¡Sigues igual de tonto! - sentenció Akane enfadada- si no tenía bastante con uno…- y miró a su prometido, que sonrió incómodo.

-Vaya Akane veo que sigues teniendo genio, y has adquirido más experiencia con el mazo- dijo riendo la otra chica.

-Ha habido alguien que me ha hecho utilizarlo con frecuencia. - contestó contrariada Akane.

Ranma la miró y bufó. Pensaba que había habido veces que no se merecía esos golpes… a veces.

Mana, la prima de Akane, miró al prometido de Akane.

\- ¿Ese es tu prometido? ¿El famoso Ranma Saotome? - preguntó a su prima.

-Si. Este es mi prometido- y al ver que el chico no se acercaba y estaba rojo. Fue hacía él y lo cogió por la mano y lo arrastró hasta enfrente de sus primos-No me dejes mal.

\- ¡Que tímido que es! - dijo con picardía Mana- seguro que no te coge de la mano, le da vergüenza-vio que los dos chicos se ponían rojos- aunque tiene ganas de hacerlo.

\- Yo… yo…no…- balbuceó el chico.

\- Por culpa de su padre no ha tenido mucho trato con chicas. -aclaró Akane con una sonrisa. - Venga Ranma presentarte.

-Me… me lla... llamo Saotome, Ranma Saotome.

-Mi nombre es Mana Tanaka. - dijo la chica.

Ranma la miró le recordaba a alguien y de golpe supo a quién.

\- ¡Kasumi! - dijo Ranma extrañado.

-No eres el primero que me cofunde con mi prima. Cuando éramos pequeñas y nos juntábamos, nos cambiamos los vestidos y yo me hacía pasar por ella y ella por mí. Menos mi madre y la de Akane nadie nos reconocía.

-No conocía esa faceta traviesa de Kasumi- dijo Ranma riendo.

El primo de Akane se acercó el chico.

-Mi nombre es Yuta, veo que tienes un buen nivel. Me gustaría hacer algún combate contra ti. No me vencerás-desafió el chico.

-Eso está por ver- contestó Ranma. Notó que el chico le caía bien. Sería un buen rival y un buen amigo.. No como lo traidores que lo perseguían en Nerima.

\- ¿Estaréis mucho tiempo por aquí? ¿Cómo es que habéis venido? - preguntó Mana.

Los dos prometidos se miraron asustados.

-Os lo contaremos- dijo Akane.

-Sentaros será largo- añadió Ranma. Y los dos chicos contaron su historia. Cuando comenzaron la historia apareció la esposa de Kyosuke y oyó lo que contaron los dos chicos.

Cuando acabaron.

-Yuta lleva a Ranma al baño. Y tú, Mana lleva Akane al otro baño, deben estar cansados y les sentará bien un baño.

Los cuatros jóvenes salieron. La mujer miró a su marido.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Son muy jóvenes y los presionan desde muchos puntos. Creen que no tienen control sobres sus vidas, que todos les intentan manejar a su antojo… y por lo que han contado tienen razón. Debemos ayudarlos.

-Si. Pero no debemos decir donde están o volverán a tener problemas. Usaré mis influencias para transferirlos al instituto de aquí. Nadie sabrá donde están. - el hombre suspiró con nostalgia- Akane me recuerda a su madre, cada vez se parece más a ella. Tiene incluso el mismo carácter… en cuanto a Ranma no se parece a su padre… por suerte. Parece más centrado.

-Él me recuerda a su madre - dijo la mujer- si fuese chica… serían idénticas, y también tiene el mismo carácter que Nodoka. Tenemos que contarles muchas cosas sobre sus madres de cuando eran jóvenes. Seguro que Soun y Genma no les han contado nada. En Nerima los dos únicos aliados que parecen tener son Kasumi y Nodoka. Nabiki ha heredado el carácter de su padre… de su verdadero padre.

-No deben saber la verdad, aún que Nabiki no es realmente hermana ni de Akane ni de Kasumi, que realmente son primas. No deben saber que Nabiki es la medio hermana de Ranma. Aún no deben saber eso.

Así empezó una nueva etapa en la vida de Ranma y Akane, disfrutaron de una tranquilidad como no habían conocido nunca, eso sirvió para acercarse más entre ellos y establecer una relación más cordial que la que no le dejaron tener en Nerima, empezaron a tener sus primeros coqueteos sin esconderse ni negarlo. Pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que debían volver a Nerima y aclarar todo. Se habían reunido con los Tanaka para informales de su decisión.

-Durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí hemos disfrutado de una tranquilidad como no conocíamos. Nos has gustado enseñar en vuestro dojo y hemos aprendido mucho… pero debemos volver a casa… con esta huida nos hemos comportado como unos cobardes. Somos Ranma y Akane, y nunca nos hemos rendido, ni hemos huido. Debemos poner a todos en su sitio, y decidir por nosotros nuestro futuro. Nosotros somos los amos de nuestras vidas y elegiremos por nosotros mismos. Os estamos agradecidos por acogernos… pero es hora de volver a casa- contó Akane. Miró a su prometido y este asintió.

-Nadie podrá con nosotros, no cometeré el mismo error que la otra vez. Ya he elegido con quien quiero seguir mi camino, lo hice nada más conocerla. La vida me ha enseñado a valorar a quien tengo a mi lado, y no quiero perderla. Ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez-el chico negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba pensar en eso. -No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Ni consentiré que ella pase por eso. Haré cualquier cosa por ella, incluso mataré por salvarla, sea quien sea… hombre... o mujer.

A los pocos días la pareja se despidió de la familia de ella y volvieron a Nerima.

* * *

El tren estaba llegando a la estación donde los chicos bajarían. Tenían frío. Aunque ya era de día seguía haciendo frío y amenazaba con llover.

\- ¡Que mal día hace! - dijo la chica- ¿No podía salir el sol?, llevamos días sin ver el sol, con frio y lloviendo. ¡Uff! - se abrazó a ella misma y tuvo un temblor a causa del frio.

El chico la miró, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacía él.

\- ¿Mejor? No es mucho, pero te cederé un poco de calor. - la miró y sonrió- deberías haberte abrigado más…- él tuvo un temblor- … y yo también, ¡mierda! Tienes razón ¡Que frio hace! No han debido poner la calefacción. Cuando baje pondré una queja.

Y continuaron pegado él uno al otro dándose se calor hasta la estación donde bajaron del tren.

Salieron de la estación. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían fugado. En ese tiempo los dos habían madurado. Él ya no la insultaba tanto y ella se había vuelto más confiada y había cogido más autoestima. Pero ahora los dos chicos tenían miedo. No querían volver a ser los de antes, ni que el otro lo fuese

-Mira el café que había antes ha cerrado. Ahora es un banco. - dijo el chico con pesar- lo pasamos muy bien en él… cuando no venían a molestar seis moscas cojoneras.

-Si acudíamos casi todos de nuestra clase- dijo ella. Y lo miró- por suerte iremos con ellos los dos últimos meses de clase. Los compañeros que hemos tenido los últimos cursos han sido buenos…pero con estos empecé en la guardería, quiero acabar mi vida escolar con ellos.

-Si, es lo más justo- contestó el chico- nos rendimos antes unos idiotas, ahora seguiremos la trayectoria que nosotros queramos. Ni tu padre ni el mío, ni esos seis tienen derecho a opinar sobre nuestras vidas. Si no les gusta lo que hagamos… peor para ellos.

Ella asintió, y siguieron su camino.

Pasaron por delante del Furinkan y se pararon a mirarlo. Al día siguiente volverían a ese colegio, sintieron muchas sensaciones emanar de esa escuela. Pasarían los últimos meses de su vida escolar en él, aunque después irían a la universidad.

Fueron caminando en silencio hacía el dojo. Entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Al final vieron el dojo y en la puerta a su familia. Hacía mucho que no los veían, se esperaban una bronca de sus padres. Se pararon, se miraron y se dieron animo el uno al otro y volvieron a andar hasta que estuvieron delante de su familia.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto! - dijo Akane sería.

Ranma miró a la familia serio. No pedirían perdón, habían hecho lo debido. No se dejarían volver a dominar por nadie.

Durante un rato todos estuvieron en silencio y sin moverse. Hasta que se movió Kasumi, se abalanzó sobre los dos jóvenes y los abrazó y los besó y acarició.

-Más de un año sin noticias vuestras, sin decir donde estabais. He estado muy preocupada por vosotros. Sois unos insensibles y egoístas. - Kasumi lloraba. - habéis crecido. Parecéis más adultos y maduros. - de repente se asustó- ¿No habéis…? - y no pudo continuar.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kasumi? - preguntó Ranma.

-Se refiere si habrás tenido relaciones con mi hermana- dijo Nabiki riendo.

-Espero que hayas respetado a mi hija- dijo un furioso Soun.

Ranma se enfureció, pero cuando iba a hablar.

-Quedamos en algo. No pienso perderlos de nuevo- dijo Kasumi mirando a su familia- no se les dirá nada. Lo recibiremos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Fue culpa nuestra que se fueran.

Todos miraron a los jóvenes.

\- ¡Akane! - dijo el padre de Akane- estoy contento de tenerte de nuevo en casa. - y la chica abrazó llorando a su padre.

-Papa en cuanto… a la promesa que hiciste con Genma…

-Si hijita- dijo su padre ilusionado.

Ranma y Akane se miraron.

-Ranma y yo la hemos roto. Ya no somos prometidos por qué vosotros queréis…lo…

Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Genma y Soun estaban asustados. Tanto habían luchado para nada, esos dos ingratos habían destrozados sus planes. Pero vieron que Akane no había acabado aún.

-Papa no te enfade por qué hayamos roto vuestro compromiso. La razón es...- siguió la chica.

-Que Airen volver por mi- dijo una voz. Todos se giraron y vieron a las otras tres prometidas de Ranma. Akane se asustó al recordar su último encuentro y oyó suspirar con cansancio a su ex prometido.

-Estás loca Shampoo. Ran- chan ha venido por mí. - respondió Ukyo con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Ranma no aceptará ninguna de vosotras vendrá por mi…- empezó Kodachi.

\- ¡Nabiki! - gritó Akane enfada- ¿Como se te ocurre llamar a estas tres…? - ¿Cómo las llamaría yo? - no encontró la forma de definirlas.

-No he sido yo… esta vez no- se defendió Nabiki- se han enterado como nosotros y todo Nerima. Os han visto mucha gente y la noticia de vuestra vuelta ha corrido como la pólvora.

-Esta vez salir gratis. Nabiki no ganar nada con nosotras. Ahora tu casarte conmigo y nosotros ir a China. No creo que quiera a chica violenta.

-Es fea, torpe y no sabe cocinar. Y siempre le está pegando.

-Es una plebeya sin gracia. Akane te advertimos que no te acercarás a Ranma y lo hechizaste y lo raptaste. - colaboró riendo Kodachi.

Akane miró a las chicas y se enfadó. Se giró y empezó a andar en dirección a la entrada del dojo, no contestaría a esas imbéciles.

-Chica violenta siempre huir- se rio Shampoo. -Ella saber que Ranma no elegir a ella.

Una parte de Akane le decía que era verdad, que parte de lo dicho por Shampoo era cierto. Pero no quería escucharlas más… pero. Notó que Ranma la cogía por la muñeca y la miraba furioso.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde vas? ¡No me dejarás solo con esas!, volvimos para algo y no para dejarnos vencer. ¡Tú te quedas conmigo! - ordenó el chico, y la encaró en dirección a sus rivales.

\- ¡Déjame! - le chilló su ex prometida furiosa- no quiero oír ni ver a tus tres…- se calló y se puso roja, Ranma la había abrazado por detrás.

\- ¡No te dejaré!, no dejaremos que nos manipulen- y miró a sus supuestas prometidas- no sólo he roto el compromiso que hicieron mi padre y él de Akane. si no todos… todos los que no elegí yo, o eligió Akane. No pienso casarme con nadie que yo no elija. No me obligaréis a casarme con quien yo no quiera, me importa un pito vuestros estúpidos deseos. No son los míos. Haré lo que yo quiera. -Mientras hablaba habían llegado los tres rivales de Ranma y oyeron su discurso entero. - Akane y yo elegiremos con quien casarnos, y no será con ninguno de vosotros.

-Ran- chan suelta a Akane, tú no la quieres. No puedes casarte con una torpe como Akane.

-Ranma suelta a Akane, no te la mereces- dijo Ryoga.

-Tienes razón Kounji. No quiero Akane…- dejó pasar un par de segundos. Akane sintió una gran tristeza, todo lo que el chico dijo anteriormente no era verdad…entonces, ¿que era esa sensación que emanaba del joven? ¿Qué era esa sensación dulce y agradable que fluía hacía ella protegiéndola, cuidándola…amándola? - Hibiki tienes razón no me la merezco- fue entonces cuando ella descubrió el cambió en Ranma… siempre había llamado a esos por el nombre-No la quiero, ¡la amo!… no la merezco, es algo que me tengo que ganar… ¡cada día!

-Ranma tiene razón. Me tengo que ganar el merecerme a Ranma. No lo quiero, lo amo. Pero jamás os lo daré- y su cara adquirió un aspecto serio- es mío…soy suya. Y haremos lo que nosotros queramos. Huimos por escapar de vuestro control. No nos obliguéis ni a quitaros de en medio ni a volver a huir.

-Vosotros dijisteis que habíais roto todos los compromisos y que…

\- Es cierto. Hemos roto todos los compromisos… "que no hicimos nosotros"- puntualizó Ranma-. Durante este tiempo he conocido una chica fantástica de la que me he enamorado… y de la que soy novio.

\- Y yo he conocido un chico maravilloso con el que me he prometido– siguió Akane.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Nabiki- habéis dicho que os amáis y ahora que estáis prometidos con alguien que conocisteis mientras estabais fuera. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Las dos cosas son correctas. Amo a Akane. Durante mi estancia fuera conocí a alguien fantástica, buena amiga y excelente compañera. Alguien que me apoyaba siempre. Y que me apreciaba… su nombre es… ¡Akane Tendo! Lejos de aquí conocí cualidades nuevas de Akane, una Akane más calmada, menos violenta y con más confianza en sí misma. Mi atracción hacía ella aumentó. Si no era poca, ahora era mucho mayor.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo. Conocí un nuevo Ranma, más amable y agradable, más dulce y atento. Sin tanta presión por culpa vuestra, salieron de nosotros dos chicos nuevos que se demostraron lo que sentían sin barreras. Dejamos de lado nuestro estúpido orgullo… y nos prometimos por nosotros mismo. Ahora Ranma y yo somos novios. Y no nos separaréis.

-Ya que vosotros pensáis que nuestras opiniones no cuentan… nosotros haremos lo mismo. Durante la vuelta a Nerima he pedido a Akane que se case conmigo… y ella ha aceptado. - miró la reacción de todos… y le importó poco lo que vio en los ojos de sus rivales. -Veo que no os gusta, pero ella y yo somos tan egoístas como vosotros, sólo pensamos en lo que queremos nosotros. Y vosotros no estáis incluidos en nuestros planes. Nos casaremos cuando acabemos los estudios…pero un solo ataque más, una sola provocación, un acoso a cualquier de los dos… alguien que se cuele en la habitación no indicada- y miró a Ryoga, lo estaba advirtiendo-, o que le lleve comida a quien no debe. Y a las pocas horas, Akane y yo estaremos casados. A parte que el atacante saldrá con los huesos rotos, no me importará rómpeselos. - miró con furia a las tres chicas- Y yo no os he perdonado como atacasteis a Akane. No os acerquéis a ella. Nunca seré vuestro. Si la matáis…os descuartizo a las tres, sin importarme que alguna de vosotras sea inocente o no.

-Akane no servir para ser tu esposa. Tú necesitar una esposa fuerte como Shampoo. Yo liquidar a Akane…

Ranma la miró con rabia y la chica china retrocedió. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo. Ranma en ese momento era aterrador, daba miedo.

Los dos novios miraron a sus rivales muy serios. Y de repente Ranma besó a su novia en el cuello, y ella se estremeció, le gustó ese beso. Pero darlo delante de todos era una provocación y un aviso. Estaba avisando que Akane era su elegida y no la dejaría por nada y por nadie… ni se la cedería a nadie.

-Esta conversación ha acabado, es una idiotez sin sentido seguir hablando con gente que sólo escucha su propia opinión. No me voy a cansar hablando en vano. - dijo el joven- Entremos, tengo hambre y quiero ducharme. Tenemos mucho que contar… - y miró a sus padres y a Soun. El tío de Akane les contó ciertos secretos sobre sus familias y los dos jóvenes querían saber la verdad. -y que nos cuenten, ciertas cosas que hemos descubierto- los dos hombres se pusieron blancos. Ranma le tendió la mano a Akane y está la aceptó. - Vamos preciosa, que aquí fuera no hay nada importante. - ella lo miró y asintió.

-Tienes razón, el viaje ha sido largo y cansado. Y aún queda para que podamos descansar. Aquí quitando nuestra familia hoy hay nadie que nos importe.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el dojo, sin volver a mirarlos, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Poco después entró su familia, siendo la ultima Nabiki. Que se giró a los seis jóvenes y encogió los hombros.

-Nabiki… ¿puedes ayudarnos? - pidió Kuno- no deben seguir juntos, debes ayudarnos a separarlos

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Acabo de dejar el negocio. Yo de vosotros los dejaría en paz – entró en el dojo y cerró la puerta. Dejando a los seis rivales solos y estupefactos, no se esperaban que los dos chicos los despreciasen.

Dentro del dojo, la familia de los dos jóvenes tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles a sus padres y estos a los dos chicos. Todo había cambiado, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Los dos novios encaraban el futuro con optimismo… pero también con prudencia.

Fin.

* * *

Nota de autor:

El tío y los primos de Akane, son los mismos personajes que en "Falsas esperanza", pero en esta historia no tienen la misma personalidad, por decirlo de una forma están en el lado luminoso. Saben secretos de los Tendo y Saotome y se los contarán a los jóvenes.

Insinúo que Nabiki es hija de Genma y de alguien más, y por lo tanto hermana de Ranma y prima de Akane y Kasumi. Genma antes de tener a Ranma y casarse con Nodoka tuvo una relación con una hermana de la madre de Akane, o con una hermana de Soun. La autentica madre de Nabiki murió en el parto y Soun adoptó a su sobrina, en ningún caso quise liar a Genma con la madre de Akane. Siempre me ha parecido que Nabiki es más parecida a Genma, en su personalidad, que a Soun, por eso lo puse en esta historia.

Reviews del capítulo 9:

Ranma84: El Capitulo "Premio...robado" era uno de los sueños de capítulo "Ilusiones" de "Ranma y Akane a la fuga". Como otros de los sueños los saque de esa historia y los subir de forma independiente. Lo que hicieron durante esas vacaciones, es un secreto... pero no sólo disfrutaron fuera del hotel... en la habitación que compartieron también lo hicieron... en el capitulo que iba detrás de este, en "Ilusiones" se insinúa que hicieron.

Haruri Saotome y nancyricoleon : Parece que me guste castigar a Nabiki, no es la primera historia, ni será la última, que hago que Ranma y Akane se lancen sobre ella sin piedad y no serán los únicos que lo hagan. Nabiki como los dos patriacas se merecen una buena lección.


	11. Chapter 11: Una boda… ¡POR FIN!

_**11°. Una boda… ¡POR FIN!**_

La chica estaba vestida con el traje blanco, delante tenía al sacerdote. A su lado al novio. Ella se giró y lo miró. El joven estaba nervioso., sudaba a mares y estaba muy blanco.

El chico no temía casarse con la chica que estaba a su lado, estaba deseándolo hacerlo desde que la conoció. Pero eso no significaba que su timidez lo dejase actuar. La miró y la vio muy guapa, y eso lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso, en eso notó la mano de su futura esposa. Y se miraron. Ella con la mirada le transmitió calma y él logró tranquilizarse… un poco.

Para los dos, toda la liturgia fue larga y tediosa, querían acabar y librarse de ser el centro de atención, había demasiadas miradas puesta en ellos, y era algo que no les gustaba.

El padre de la novia lloraba a mares. Su hija pequeña se casaba, ya hacía planes de cómo entrenaría entre él y su consuegro al futuro heredero.

La hermana mayor de la novia miraba a esta con orgullo. Su hermana sería una buena esposa. El novio, a pesar de sus defectos, la quería con locura y protegería siempre. Su hermana también quería a su prometido, y a pesar que ella también tenía defectos, serían una pareja feliz.

La hermana mediana miraba todo con aburrimiento. A partir de ahora se había acabado la diversión. La vida se volvería muy monótona y aburrida. Se tendría que buscar otra diversión, burlarse de su hermana y el esposo de esta no sería igual que antes.

El padre del novio estaba contento, habían juntado las dos escuelas. Por fin tendrían un dojo propio. Como el padre de la novia hacía planes para el heredero…planes en que la opinión de los futuros padres no contaba.

La madre del novio estaba orgullosa de su hijo, el chico al lado de su prometida era tan viril. Sería todo un hombre y le daría muchos nietos.

Los dos contrayentes estaban ajenos a los planes de sus padres. No pensaban en el futuro, sólo en el presente.

El sacerdote seguía hablando y llegó el momento que dijo las palabras malditas.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de esta boda que hable o calle para siempre.

Los dos contrayentes se miraron asustados, era el momento que se podía torcer todo, no sería la primera vez que en ese momento, fuerzas externas actuasen. Todos los asistentes miraron a todos los lados esperando una interrupción, pero no ocurrió nada. Todo siguió en calma y el sacerdote siguió con la ceremonia.

-Tú, Ranma Saotome ¿Quieres a…? -preguntó el sacerdote.

El chico se quedó primero blanco y luego rojo. Miró a su prometida y tragó saliva.

-S…s.… si…si quiero- dijo el chico, y soltó un bufido de alivio. Lo había dicho, no había sido tan difícil como parecía.

La chica lo miró. A pesar de todo su prometido era muy tímido. Sonrió, ahora le tocaba a ella responder.

-Si quiero… y tanto que si- dijo y miró a su prometido sonriendo, este se sonrojó y puso cara de tonto feliz.

\- … puedes besar la novia- dijo el sacerdote. Y así acabó la ceremonia.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma se puso más rojo y nervioso que nunca. Tuvo un ataque de nervios y se quedó quieto como una estatua, fue entonces cuando Akane tomó la iniciativa, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó. El mundo desapareció para los dos, estaban solos en su universo. Ranma de forma inconsciente la abrazó.

Cuando separaron sus labios habían pasado minutos, los asistentes los vitorearon. Ranma perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Puso cara de tonto feliz. Adquirió una sonrisa idiota.

Akane lo miró y lo cogió por la mano.

\- ¡Venga Ranma! Tenemos que saludar a nuestros invitados y agradecer su asistencia. -Ranma la miró como si fuera tonto. Y sonrió con una sonrisa idiota- Vamos Ranma, compórtate y olvida el miedo escénico.

Ella se giró y tiró del chico. Este se repuso y miró a su flamante esposa y puso una sonrisa traviesa.

Akane notó que tiraban de ella y se giró extrañada. Y miró a su esposo y vio que planeaba algo.

-Me ha gustado tu beso… ¡quiero más! - el chico tiró hacía él del brazo con que cogía la chica, la cogió por la cintura con el otro. Y la miró con dulzura.

\- ¿Qué te propones Ranma? - preguntó ella asustada- estamos delante de…- no pudo seguir, su esposo la besaba con pasión. Entonces fue ella quien perdió la noción del tiempo. Entonces fue ella la que quería más besos así.

Cuando se separaron, era ella la que tenía cara de alucinada, una sonrisa idiota apareció en su rostro, y se quedó quieta, como ida. Y como él minutos antes, puso cara de tonta feliz.

\- _**¡Siiii!**_ \- gritó alegre el chico saltando de alegría, estaba eufórico. Por fin tenía lo que había soñado cada día durante casi tres años. Por fin él y Akane estaban casados. - ¡ya eres mía Akane!… ¡ya soy tuyo!, es lo que llevamos tanto tiempo deseando, ¡Vamos Akane! Tenemos que saludar a nuestros invitados y agradecer su asistencia. -dijo el chico- ella lo miró alucinada, salió de su ensueño y asintió y fueron a saludar a sus invitados.

Estaban llegando al fin del salón, los dos chicos estaban pletóricos, habían logrado lo que querían desde mucho tiempo atrás, casarse…sin que los interrumpieran.

Al llegar a la última fila, se acercaron a un grupo de jóvenes que no se había acercado a felicitarlos y permanecían sentados.

-Yo y mi esposa os agradecemos mucho vuestra asistencia a nuestra boda- dijo Ranma sonriendo.

-Se os ve que estáis alegres por nuestro enlace. - dijo ella sonriendo también.

Los seis jóvenes sentados negaron con la cabeza. En sus ojos se veía el horror, parecía que asistieron a una película de terror. Se había cumplido la peor pesadilla de cinco de ellos.

-¡Que callados y quietos han estado toda la boda!- dijo el chico a su esposa- pensaba que meterían más jaleo. Pero se han comportado bien.

\- ¡Mira! Ranma aún siguen calladitos Debe ser de la emoción de asistir a nuestra boda. Sentimos dejaros, pero debemos ir al convite, os agradecemos que nos lo paguéis y después la luna de miel, que también os agradecemos que nos lo paguéis…-y puso un tono siniestro y los miró con maldad- es lo menos que podéis hacer después de destrozarnos cinco intentos de boda, después destrozar por segunda vez la casa de mi suegra y el dojo Tendo completamente. También os agradecemos vuestra colaboración en sus reparaciones.

Los dos recién casados los miraron y se giraron y se dirigieron hacía la salida del local, pero antes de salir. Giraron sus cabezas y miraron a los seis chicos sentados en la última fila.

\- ¡Que quietos están! - comentó Akane riendo.

-Será que cuando llegaron los atamos y amordazamos, no se han podido mover en toda la ceremonia y han estado calladitos. - dijo el chico riendo. - teníamos que haberlo hecho la primera vez, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas. -Los dos recién casados se carcajearon. Habían ganado definitivamente la partida.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron y abandonaron la iglesia hablando y riendo, dejando en la última fila, de la iglesia, a los seis rivales atados y con las bocas bien tapadas.

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Chapter 12: El cumpleaños de Akane

**_Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

 ** _12°. El cumpleaños de Akane._**

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama. No podía dormir, hacía días que no dormía, los mismos que su prometido no estaba en casa. El chico se había fugado de casa y con quien menos se esperaba.

La joven estaba furiosa y lo pagaba con quien estaba cerca de ella, sus amigas evitaban hablarle del chico, su familia evitaba hablarle, sus rivales… sus rivales estaban tan furiosas como ella, nadie se acercaba a ninguna de las… ¿cinco?

Ese día que empezaría en unas horas era su cumpleaños… y su prometido no estaría con ella, lo odiaba, no quería volver a verlo.

Recordó con rabia el día que desapareció el joven.

 **UNOS DÍAS ANTES…**

Toda la familia estaba desayunando, todos menos Ranma que seguía durmiendo.

-Akane, ¿Puedes despertar a Ranma? - preguntó Nodoka.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -preguntó ella, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Es tu prometido y siempre lo despiertas tú. No dejas a nadie que lo haga por ti.

Subió a la habitación del chico, y entró en ella de forma brusca. Cerró los ojos, no lo quería ver medio desnudo… ese día no.

-Levante de una vez –dijo la chica de mala forma, gritando, a veces lo despertaba con suavidad, pero hoy se había levantado de mal humor. -Llegaremos tarde a la escuela por tu culpa.

Era sábado y no tenían clase, pero lo dijo para despertar al chico. Al abrir los ojos vio la habitación… vacía. No estaba el chico. Akane registró la habitación y … nada. El joven se había ido con todas sus pertenencias, o casi todas.

Unos minutos después toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa. Todos ensombrecidos por la huida del chico. Los padres de Ranma pensando que era un mal e ingrato hijo. Soun que había elegido un mal hombre para su hija. Kasumi sentía pena por su hermana pequeña. Nabiki sentía que su negocio había volado, quedaba Akane… pero nada volvería a ser igual.

Akane estaba furiosa, resentida. Y cuando le hablaban contestaba de malas formas.

Todos los reunidos se preguntaban con cuál de sus prometidas se había fugado.

Pasaron los minutos… y oyeron golpes en una pared y esta se rompió, por el hueco entró Shampoo.

-Hola, Shampoo venir a ver a Airen. Ella necesitar...- dijo la joven china.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas a ese mal hombre? -preguntó Akane de malas formas.

-Él ayudarme a buscar a chico pato- dijo Shampoo. Todos la miraron sorprendido- Mousse irse a dormir. Y cuando Shampoo ir a despertar, Mousse haber desaparecido, sus cosas también.

Todos en la casa la miraron asombrados.

\- ¿Está diciendo que Mousse desapareció sin avisar? - preguntó Nabiki.

-Si eso decir. Yo venir a buscar a Airen. Cuando encontrar a chico-pato yo pegar una paliza.

\- ¿Estas preocupada por él? - preguntó Nabiki.

Shampoo se puso roja.

-Yo no estar preocupada por él. Mousse tener que ayudarme en el Neko-Hanten.

Nabiki la miró asombrada. Shampoo ponía la misma cara que ponía Akane cuando le preguntaba si estaba enamorada de Ranma, las dos mentían igual del mal.

-Pues si vienes por Ranma… te has equivocado de lugar. Esa rata ha huido esta noche, como ha hecho Mouse- Akane miró a su rival- y me juego algo que esos dos han huido juntos.

Shampoo se dejó caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Esta me la paga! – exclamó furiosa la chica china-Mousse arrepentirse de irse sin avisarme- se sorprendió por lo que dijo. Miró allí reunidos y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Horas después. Akane y Shampoo seguían sentadas, no se habían movido. Nadie osaba hablarles. Sus contestaciones eran cortantes y sus miradas airadas. Las dos jóvenes seguían furiosas por el desplante de los dos chicos huidos.

Oyeron ruidos y entraron Ukyo y Akari Unryū, la novia de Ryoga. Las dos recién llegadas nada más entrar vieron que pasaba algo, no era normal que Akane y Shampoo estuvieran juntas sin pelearse, a parte las dos estaban furiosas. Había pasado algo y le daba miedo saberlo.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó con miedo Ukyo, temía decir algo y que esas dos saltasen. - Necesito vuestra ayuda, la de Ranma para ser precisos…- vio que las dos chicas la miraban con curiosidad y cansancio. - Anoche apareció Ryoga en mi restaurante, hoy tenía una cita con Akari. Lo dejé dormir en mi restaurante, para que no se perdiese. Y esta mañana cuando ha legado su novia he subido a llamarlo. ¿Y no os podéis imaginar que ha pasado?

-Que Ryoga había desaparecido con todas sus cosas, ni se despidió de ti- dijeron Akane y Shampoo con cansancio.

Las dos chicas que venían en busca de Ryoga fueron informadas de la desaparición de los otros dos chicos y las cuatro chicas se reunieron en torno a la mesa con un mal genio de película.

Desde el pasillo la familia las miraba con terror, esas cuatro jóvenes daban miedo. Nadie tenía el valor de acercarse a ellas.

Al cabo de las horas llegó Kodachi. La noticia de la desaparición de Ranma se había extendido por Nerima y fue en busca de información. Al verla entrar todas pensaron que Kuno también había desaparecido… pero no tuvieron tanta suerte. Kodachi se unió al grupo y estuvieron reunidas las cinco hasta bien entrada la noche.

El resto de la familia tuvo que cenar en la cocina. Nadie se quería arriesgar a enfrentarse al genio de esas cinco chicas presuntamente abandonadas.

Nabiki fue quien preguntó la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, estaban reunida toda la familia en el dojo.

\- ¿Dónde se han metido Ranma y esos dos?

-No lo sé-contestó Kasumi-me gustaría saber ¿Por qué han huido?

-Es sencillo, esos tres tienen miedo de esas chicas. Tienen razón, quitando Akari, las otras cuatro no son muy pacíficas. Y esos chicos las han tenido que sufrir. Han escapado para salvar sus vidas, por qué deben tener novias nuevas… - Nabiki notó frio y al girarse vio a las cinco chicas que la miraban mal. Un aura negra las rodeaba.

-Padre, vamos a salir a investigar. Volveré cuando me entere de algo- dijo Akane. Y miró a Nabiki- esta broma me la pagas, no te la perdonaré. Ahora entiendo por qué cuando Ranma fue prometido tuyo estaba deseando volver conmigo. -lo había dicho con frialdad y mucha rabia. Se giró y las cinco chicas abandonaron el dojo.

Esa noche apareció el rumor que cinco furias, cinco demonios, habían salido de los infiernos. Perseguían a tres chicos que se habían escapado de su control. Quien dijo haberlas visto, lo decía con terror, las rescribía como monstruos encarnada en cinco chicas jóvenes. Durante días el terror a esas chicas asoló Nerima. Yendo juntas o cada una por su lado, verlas era una vista al terror más absoluto.

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado, cinco días que la chica inspiraba terror a quien la viese. Cinco días en la mayor de las incertidumbres. Ella estaba acostada, pensar en cómo había ocurrido todo no la había ayudado, todo lo contrario, estaba más furiosa.

Recordaba la conversación con Kasumi. El día después de la desaparición de su prometido.

- _ **No te preocupes**_ -le había dicho su hermana _ **-Volverá, volverá contigo. Él tenía que hacer algo importante.**_

 _ **-Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo? -**_ había preguntado ella llorando.

 _ **-Por qué te opondrías y no le dejarías ir. Akane, es muy importante que Ranma haga eso. Cuando te enteres, sabrás que él tenía razón.**_

El recuerdo de esa conversación no la alivió. Ranma había confiado en Kasumi y no en ella, estaba muy confusa. Se levantó de la cama, iba a prepararse un vaso de leche para ver si le ayudaba a dormir.

\- ¿Y si Nabiki tiene razón y si Ranma me ha abandonado por que tiene una prometida nueva? -se preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Quién tiene una prometida nueva? -preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

La chica quedó un momento en blanco, conocía esa voz. Se giró y vio de pie delante de ella a su prometido. Su costumbre de dejarse la ventana abierta, había permitido la entrada del chico a la habitación. A ella se le escaparon las lágrimas, lo había encontrado tanto a faltar y ahora volvía a estar delante suyo.

Se acercó a él emocionada. Lo miró y…

Sonó un plaff y Ranma se llevó la mano a la cara, donde ella le estampó una bofetada, la miró sin comprender, pero sin enfadarse.

\- ¿Dónde demonios has estado? por qué no te has ido de entrenamiento- le gritó la chica enfurecida- me has tenido muy preocupada.

Ranma miró a la chica, estaba furiosa. Le dolía haber provocado ese estado en su prometida.

-Lo siento Akane… yo… no quería que esto pasará. Necesitaba salir. No te lo podía contar…

-Pero si a Kasumi- le gritó enfurecida la chica- creía que tenías más confianza... en mí. -se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Ranma la miró.

-No te lo podía contar… te hubieras opuesto y no me hubieras dejado ir.

\- ¿Por qué no te hubiera dejado ir? No puede ser tan malo.

Ranma sacó un periódico deportivo y se lo entregó a su prometida. Ella leyó la portada y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Participé en un torneo, pedí a Ryoga y Mousse que me acompañasen. - ella lo miró con una mezcla de emociones-Quedé primero, Mousse segundo y Ryoga tercero… yo los eliminé a los dos.

-Pero podías habérmelo dicho, podías haberme invitado.

-No quería que vieses como me zurraban. - contestó él- me equivoqué, en los combates fue cuando más te necesitaba dándome ánimos. Te tenía que haber llevado.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo ella asombrada. El chico reconocía que sentía algo por ella.

-Pero no podía llevarte quería. quería darte una sorpresa y… contigo delante no podía. - fue andando y se puso detrás de la chica le miró el cuello y exclamó asustado- ¡que tienes en el cuello!

Ella se asustó.

\- ¿En el cuello? Mira que tengo, puede que me haya picado un insecto.- contestó ella asustada.

-Si, aquí. Te lo voy a curar. Cierra los ojos, puede que te duela- dijo él. Ella se asustó, pero cerró los ojos. No desconfió del chico, no le haría nada, si lo intentaba…

Entonces notó que el chico le pasaba algo por el cuello y que lo ataba en el cogote. La chica abrió los ojos asustada.

-Mira que te ha crecido en el cuello- dijo él bromeando.

Ella bajó la mirada con miedo. Estaba dispuesta a pegar al chico si le había gastado una broma. Y lo que vio colgando en su cuello la dejó sin habla. Había pasado del miedo al enfado y de este al estupor y de este a la alegría. Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas al ver lo que Ranma le colgó en el cuello. Cogió el colgante que le había regalado Ranma y lo acarició con dulzura.

\- ¡Gracias Ranma! - dijo la chica- ¡es precioso! - Akane tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba emocionada. No pensaba que su prometido fuera capaz de hacerle un regalo así. - este regalo es muy importante para mí.

-Te quería regalar algo muy majo. Por eso participe en el torneo. No quería pedir dinero a la sanguijuela de tu hermana. Me lo tenía que ganar yo mismo.

Ella asintió, no podía hablar de la emoción.

\- ¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Quería ser el primero en felicitarte.

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. El chico se puso rojo y se tocó donde ella lo besó.

-Y… y… ¿este beso…por… por qué? -preguntó el chico con timidez y tartamudeando.

Ella lo miró y sonrió con dulzura.

-Por ser bueno conmigo. Por qué hoy te lo has merecido… Pero no te perdonó que te fueras sin avisar. - lo regañó ella.

-Vale, la próxima vez te llevaré. - dijo él- al ganar este torneo me he clasificado para el torneo nacional, es dentro de dos meses, prepárate para acompañarme. Contigo cerca ganaré. Vete sacando el pasaporte. Quiero ganar el torneo mundial.

Ella se alegró que él contase con ella. Pero enseguida se volvió a enfadar.

-Me haces un regalo y me felicitas, pero…

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? - preguntó el chico.

Ella sabía que no entendía a primeras.

-Te has olvidado de algo-dijo ella y se tocó dos veces la mejilla con los dedos índice y corazón- ¿Tanto te cuesta?

El chico entendió lo que le pedía su prometida. Se puso rojo, trago saliva. Se acercó a la chica. Y estuvo un momento sin reaccionar, y cuando la chica empezó a perder la paciencia, él se agachó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su prometida.

Ella se puso roja. No fue un beso rápido e incómodo y dado por compromiso, fue dulce y agradable.

-Lo ves, no fue tan difícil. ¿Verdad? -preguntó ella sonriendo.

Él la miró y sonrió.

-No. no lo ha sido. Ha sido… muy agradable. - la miró y se puso serió- es hora de dormir, mañana te contaré todo… toda la verdad- se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero ella lo detuvo lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso, él se puso rojo y sonrió. - me ha gustado tu beso. Quiero más, haré todo lo posible… para merecerme más de tus besos.

Ranma salió de la habitación y ella se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se fue el chico. Se sonrojó, no sólo le había regalado un colgante con una joya, si no que le pidió más besos. Esa noche había estado cargada de emociones, pero ya se había solucionado todo. Como le había dicho su hermana, el chico volvió con ella. Esa noche la joven, por fin, durmió tranquila.

Al día siguiente.

Todos en el dojo Tendo habían dormido profundamente y sin despertarse. Estar en estado de alerta por el mal humor de Akane los agotaba. Y cuando caían en la cama se dormían enseguida y no los despertaba nada. Nadie se enteró de la vuelta del fugado. Ni de la discusión de los dos jóvenes, ni que se habían reconciliado.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron bajar a alguien las escaleras. Akane se había levantado, les esperaba otro día de terror.

* * *

Akane se despertó, había tenido un sueño fantástico, donde su prometido volvía, le regalaba un colgante y se medió confesaba.

Su rostro adquirió un rictus de tristeza, lástima que sólo haya sido eso, un sueño.

Bajó su vista al pecho y no vio nada. Que sueño más idiota había tenido. Se incorporó en la cama y notó un bulto en la espalda y llevó su mano allí y cogió un pequeño objeto atado a su cuello. Lo giró, lo miró y sonrió, después de todo no había sido un sueño.

Se vistió y fue a la habitación de su prometido y lo vio durmiendo, salió y cerró la puerta. bajó las escaleras cantando y pasó por donde estaba su familia.

\- ¡Buenos días! - dijo con alegría y fue a asease.

Su familia la miró asustada. Esa chica debió soñar algo agradable, por qué se había levantado contenta y de buen humor.

Cuando la chica volvió y se sentó en la mesa, la familia la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Akane? -Preguntó Kasumi.

-No, ¿Qué me tenía que pasar? - respondió Akane.

-Nada. Como has estado unos días rara. - aclaró Nodoka.

-Esos días ya están en el pasado.-contesto la joven extrañamente alegre

Todos la seguían mirando de forma extraña.

-Debe ser por qué hoy es su cumpleaños- dijo Nabiki- por qué en pocas semanas acaba la secunda…-y miró el cuello de la joven y vio algo que no había visto nunca- ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué llevas en el cuello?

\- ¿Él que? - y entonces recordó- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? - y enseñó el colgante y sonrió enigmática-Es un regalo.

\- ¡Es precioso! - dijo Kasumi, y miró a su hermana con alegría- ¿No te lo dije?

Akane asintió. Nabiki notó que se escapaba algo. Ella que se enteraba de todo, y había algo que ella no sabía, pero si Kasumi.

-Precioso… y caro- dijo- ¿A quién has timado?

Al oír esto a Soun le cambió la cara, ahora creía saber por qué se había ido Ranma, pensaba que su hija engañaba a su prometido.

\- ¿Quién…?, ¿Quién…?, ¿Quién te lo ha regalado? - exigió el patriarca-No dejaré que te vuelvas una…

-He sido yo- dijo una voz. Ranma entró en el salón y se sentó al lado de Akane. El chico parecía distinto, más alegre, como si se hubiera librado de un peso- ¡yo se lo he regalado!

Todos lo miraron asombrados. El chico fugado había vuelto y estaba sentado al lado de su prometida leyendo un periódico.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Soun- Seguro con una prometida nueva. Tú y tus dos amigos habréis ido a visitar chicas nuevas. Mientras vuestras prometidas…

Ranma le entregó el periódico sin decirle nada. Soun lo cogió y empezó a leerlo a su lado se puso Genma. Los ojos de los dos hombres se fueron abriendo de asombro y cuando acabaron de leer.

\- ¡Participaste en un torneo sin pedir permiso!

-No tenía tiempo, me enteré que se hacía el mismo día que me fui.

\- ¿Por qué participaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - inquirió la madre del chico.

-Necesitaba dinero para unos gastos. Y no dije nada por qué … por qué había dos personas que me hubieran prohibido ir, y no les hubiese hecho caso. Y me hubiesen quitado el dinero del premio – miró a su padre y a Soun- y otras dos, que me hubieran pedido que no fuera- y miró a su madre y a su prometida- y no me hubiera podido resistir a esa petición.

-Vaya hermanita tienes más control sobre Ranma que te imaginas- dijo con picardía Nabiki a su hermana pequeña.

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron. Y bajaron la cabeza.

-Madre, te he comprado esto- dijo el chico a su madre y le entregó un estuche, la mujer lo abrió y saco un broche.

\- ¿Y esto por qué? -preguntó la mujer.

-Por ser un mal hijo. Por ocultarme de ti, por qué no pudiste gozar de mi infancia. Ya sé que esto no compresa los malos ratos que pasaste lejos de mí y sola. Pero no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, no quiero que por la locura de alguien me alejen de ti de nuevo. Y si por alguna razón me alejo de ti, ten por seguro que estaremos en contacto.

Siguieron hablando, el chico le entregó un sobre a Nabiki.

-Para reparación del dojo – dijo el chico- creo que hay bastante para ponerlo a punto.

Nabiki. Miró el sobre y bufó.

-Hay incluso para tirarlo al suelo y volverlo a hacer uno nuevo.

-Toma Kasumi, con esto no te volverás a preocupar de si pasamos hambre. - y le dio otro sobre.

\- ¡Gracias Ranma!, eres un buen hombre.

-No, no lo soy… aun no.- contestó el chico con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Akane, se temía que estaba compensado a la familia por qué pensaba huir de nuevo.

-No Akane, no pienso huir. He estado viviendo aquí y no he contribuido, es hora que cambie todo. -paró de hablar y miró fijamente a la chica- Todos nuestros problemas se han solucionado, quedan unos pocos, pero son los menos importantes.

\- ¿Cómo que nuestros problemas se han solucionado? - preguntó Akane asustada.

-Shampoo no volverá a molestarnos, está con Mousse. Parece que cuando él se fue conmigo, Shampoo lo echó de menos- Akane recordó el mal humor de la chica china. Esta no echaba de menos a Ranma, si no a Mousse. - cuando volvimos y llegamos al Neko-Hanten, Shampoo se le echó encima llorando, de mi pasó como si no existiera- y miró a Akane con una sonrisa traviesa- y me alegro que lo hiciera… Shampoo abofeteó muy furiosa a Mousse. Ahora eso me recuerda al reencuentro de otros dos chicos, en esa también hubo bofetadas y lágrimas. Fueron escenas prácticamente idénticas.

Akane lo miró advirtiéndolo que no siguiera, hasta ese momento se había portado bien.

-Pero ¿Ellos dos por qué te acompañaron? - preguntó Nodoka- Debían tener algunas razones para hacerlo ¿No?

-Si. Mousse necesitaba dinero, el Neko- Hanten está que se cae, necesita una reparación. Ryoga ha formalizado su relación con Akari. Ella y Ukyo estaban en el Ucchan's. Un poco más y matan al pobre Ryoga. Él tenía una deuda con Ukyo, le debía dinero, y con su premio le ha pagado, y como yo hice con Akane, él quería regalarle algo a Akari.

Akane miró a su prometido, faltaba algo no le había contado todo. Pero le daba miedo preguntar.

-Ranma falta algo, ¿qué pasa con Ukyo?

El chico la miró con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Hablé con ella, somos algo como… amigos. Le he dicho que no podía verla como prometida, y menos como esposa. Que siempre ha sido y será mi amiga… pero sólo eso. - Akane vio la tristeza del chico- le hecho mucho daño Akane. No creía que pudiera dañar tanto a una persona sólo diciéndole la verdad. Me siento fatal, me siento un miserable… pero lo debía hacer, era necesario. Ella me ha comprendido y me ha dado su apoyo. Ahora sólo tengo una prometida, por qué Kodachi jamás lo ha sido… ni lo será. - y miró a Akane- ¡Tú!, eres y serás mi prometida. Si tú quieres.

\- ¡Si quiero ser tu prometida! - dijo ella alegre.

\- ¿Pasando de la promesa de nuestros padres? Ser prometidos sólo por qué tú y yo lo queremos. - preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Si! Sólo vale nuestra promesa. Seremos prometidos por qué es lo que queremos los dos.

\- ¿Casándonos sólo cuando tú y yo lo decidamos?

-Si. Esa decisión será exclusivamente nuestra.

Y así sellaron su nueva promesa.

Los jóvenes se acercaron y cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

-Si, seguir así y yo inmortalizo el momento- los dos prometidos se miraron. Se habían declarado delante de toda la familia. Nabiki, estaba a punto de fotografiarlos. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos, pero se miraron y sonrieron. Después de declararse, era inútil negarlo. - ¿Os vais a besar de una vez? No tengo todo el día. - dijo un poco mosqueada Nabiki.

Ranma miró a su novia con una sonrisa pícara y una expresión muy traviesa.

\- ¡Si, voy a besarla! - y cogió a su prometida en brazos y sonrió- pero no será a delante vuestro. Será en un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos ni hacernos fotos. ¡Hasta luegooo! -dijo casi cantando.

Y salió al jardín con la chica en brazos y saltó la valla del dojo. Y se alejó del dojo corriendo por los tejados.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas Ranma? - dijo la chica riendo. Se sentía segura en brazos de su novio.

-Allí donde nadie nos moleste. Donde decirte por qué he decidido declárame en este momento. Donde podamos besarnos sin que nadie nos moleste. Donde pueda decirte lo mucho que te amo, sin que nadie me corte. Donde te pueda abrazar con tranquilidad. Allí es donde te llevo.

-Pues llevarme, por qué yo también quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que me tengas entre tus brazos y tenerte entre los míos y devolverte cada uno de los besos que me des.

Ella se abrazó al cuello del él. Y notó que el chico aumentaba la velocidad.

Se alejaron del dojo, pero no mucho, hacía el lugar donde podían expresar sus sentimientos con libertad.


	13. Chapter 13: Los prometidos contraataacan

**_Los personajes de esta historia ni son míos ni me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takhashi_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

xxxx: Los personajes hablan.

 **xxxx o XXX:** Los personajes gritan.

* * *

 ** _13ª._ _Los prometidos contraatacan_ _._**

-Esta vez os habéis pasado-dijo el chico de la trenza furioso- no creía que seríais capaces de caer tan bajo.

Ranma miraba a sus tres rivales y a sus tres presuntas prometidas con rabia, estaba furioso.

-Ahora mismo estáis saliendo del dojo-dijo Akane no menos furiosa que su prometido- y no quiero que lo volváis a pisar en lo que os queda de vida. Os habéis vuelto locos, ¿Qué pretendéis con eso?

Los ochos jóvenes estaban en el dojo. Los seis rivales llegaron con un documento con el cual pretendían separar a los dos prometidos.

\- _**¡Que lo firméis!**_ \- ordenó Kuno furioso- sino os acusaremos de daños. Nos dejasteis lesionados a los seis.

-Estuvimos un mes en el hospital- dijo Ukyo-queremos una compensación.

Ranma y Akane se miraron. Su ira iba en aumento.

-Llegasteis y entrasteis al dojo sin premiso- dijo Ranma.

-Estabais solos, no íbamos a dejar que tú acosaras a Akane-Dijo Ryoga.

-Fuisteis vosotros lo que nos acosasteis y destruisteis parte de la casa. -contestó Akane.

-No dejad a chica violenta sola con Ranma, él es mi…-siguió Shampoo.

\- _**¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate! ¡CALLAD TODOS!**_ \- gritó furioso Ranma- entráis en el dojo, lo destrozáis, os negáis a indemnizarnos… y tenéis la cara de denunciarnos por agresión. Akane tiene razón os habéis vuelto locos. Ya que quedéis que firmemos eso… lo firmaremos. -Akane lo miró asustada, no sabía que pretendía el chico. Pero al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico se tranquilizó. Eso seis iban a salir perdiendo. - **¡Nabiki!** , sé que has estado escuchando, ¡entra!

A los pocos segundos entró la hermana mediana.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ranma? -dijo Nabiki, miró a Ranma a la cara, ese trabajo le saldría gratis. Ranma se negaría a pagarle, y no ayudarle sería peor.

Ranma miró a las hermanas Tendo.

-Venid conmigo. Hemos de ponernos de acuerdo en algo- dijo el joven. Y se giró a los seis rivales- no os mováis de aquí. Si lo hacéis… os mato.

Los tres residentes en la casa hablaron unos diez minutos, los otros jóvenes no los escucharon. Pero en un momento Nabiki salió y volvió en quince minutos con unos papeles y una cámara de video.

-Vosotros habéis puesto vuestras condiciones- dijo Ranma.

-Y ahora nosotros imponemos las nuestras. -continuó Akane.

-Si nosotros firmamos vuestro documento, vosotros firmareis el nuestro-siguió Ranma.

-Con condiciones que no os gustaran, eso seguro- dijo Akane.

Los seis rivales los miraron sorprendidos.

-No os dejaremos que…-empezó Kodachi.

-Y tanto que lo haréis- dijo Nabiki y empezó a grabarlos.

-Habéis entrado a este dojo sin permiso, invadiendo la propiedad privada, solo por eso os denunciaremos.

-Aquí vive Airen, yo poder entrar cuando quiera-contestó Shampoo.

-No tienes ningún derecho a entrar- le respondió Akane- Ranma es mi… nuestro invitado, tú no. Él no quiere que vengáis a molestar, ni a destrozar nada.

-Hablas por ti- dijo Ukyo, y siguió con prepotencia-al le gusta recibir nuestra visitas- y las otras dos presuntas prometidas asintieron.

Ranma la miró y con un tono muy tranquilo soltó.

-Lo que dice Akane es cierto. No me gusta que vengáis a molestar ni a destrozar- y con mucha rabia añadió- sobre todo cuando Akane y yo estamos solos. Y podemos tener…-los miró- pero eso a vosotros no os importa lo que haya entre Akane y yo. Ni lo que sienta por ella… ¡NI POR NADIE! Sólo os debe importar que cada vez me importáis menos.

Ranma había puesto toda su rabia en su palabra. Ahora los rivales sabían que el chico no volvería a ser el de antes. Que lo habían pedido.

\- ¡Ranma! Firmará el documento, los dos los firmareis. Os comprometes a no ser prometidos. A que Ranma Saotome nunca se casará con Akane Tendo. Si no lo hacéis os demandaremos por daños y nos quedaremos con el dojo Tendo.-Dijo Kuno.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirado y asistieron.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijo Ranma-Pero ahora os toca a vosotros a firmar el nuestro.

-Os podemos unas condiciones que no os gustaran. -dijo Akane.

-Primera: Enumeró Ranma- Nos daréis un mes para despedirnos, en caso que os quejéis aumentará a dos, a tres… y así continuamente. Al llegar a un año… ya será para siempre.

-Segunda: Siguió Akane- en ese tiempo no os acercareis a menos de cien metros de nosotros. Ni el patito, ni el cerdito, ni la gatita. Cualquier acercamiento, aunque sea por error o accidente… y vuestro documento quedará anulado y vosotros denunciados por acoso, ¡los seis!,- miró a Ryoga- Ryoga no te pierdas.

-Tercera: Nada de enviar regalos, ni comida, ni llamada de teléfono, ni carta. –Siguió Ranma- tampoco nada de retarme en el caso de vosotros. Ni a Akane en el caso de ella. Ni abrazos, ni besos. Ninguna clase de contacto físico. Ni siquiera de forma indirecta, no podéis mandar a nadie que nos moleste.

-Cuarta: No podéis entrar en el dojo. Ukyo, Kuno vosotros en el Furinkan ni os acerquéis. Tú Ukyo pedirás que te cambien de clase.

-Es decir en un mes no os queremos ver. Si sólo uno de vosotros lo inculpe, ese mes durará toda vuestra vida. -acabó Ranma.

-En pocas palabras, que si incumplís el acuerdo no volveréis a ver ni Ranma ni Akane. -acabó Nabiki.

Los seis se miraron.

-Nos negamos a firmar- dijo Mousse.

-Bien, bien- dijo con una sonrisa perversa Akane-Nabiki lleva esta grabación a la policía. Un grupo de jóvenes diciendo que han entrado en una casa sin permiso, que la han destrozado en parte. Y encima amenazando que deben firmar un documento para separar una pareja. Creo que les caerá algunos años de cárcel.

-No podéis hacernos esto-dijo Ukyo.

-Pero vosotros si podéis arruinarnos nuestra vida-dijo con ironía Ranma. - _**¡FIRMAREIS O OS OBLIGAMOS A FIRMAR!**_ -Gritó con cólera Ranma.

Los seis miraron a los dos jóvenes y se dieron cuenta que lo único que podían hacer era firmar. Y así lo hicieron.

-Ahora que ya hemos firmado todo- dijo Ranma.

\- _**¡FUERA DEL DOJO!**_ \- Gritaron los dos prometidos y los echaron de él. Pero antes Nabiki les cobró por haber entrado sin permiso.

Y los dos jóvenes ya solos, se miraron y…

\- ¿Ahora qué? -dijo la joven- no quiero separarme de ti.

-Ni yo de ti-dijo Ranma. Los dos estaban tan preocupados que ni tenían ganas de enfadarse. - Tenemos un mes para pasarlo bien tu yo, ir al cine, al parque de atracciones. Disfrutar como nunca lo hemos hecho.

-Pero sólo será un mes- dijo ella con pena y casi llorando- cuando se acabe...

El chico se le acercó, y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo la solución… bueno dos o tres soluciones. Necesitaré tú ayuda. Debemos convencer a dos personas que nos ayuden. Buenos necesitamos a toda la familia.

-Pero Ranma si…- empezó ella.

-Akane, lo normal es que sea yo el que no vea esto – dijo el chico y le entregó el documento que habían firmado- fíjate bien, y verás cómo podemos utilizar esto a nuestro favor, acuérdate que tenemos un mes hasta que esto entre en funcionamiento. Y en ese tiempo lo debemos poner en su contra.

El chico le sonrió de forma enigmática. Ella leyó el documento y empezó a leerlo. Una, dos y tres veces.

-No veo na…da…-dijo la chica y calló, empezaba ver una de las soluciones que dijo el chico. Y sonrió con maldad.

Media hora después ya tenían dos o tres soluciones más. Y empezaron a poner en práctica un plan que llevaría a sus rivales a ver cumplido su peor pesadilla.

* * *

Un mes después. Ese mes había sido estupendo, la relación de los dos prometidos se había estrechado. Salían juntos, iban al cine o comer juntos, los hacían casi todo juntos. Su familia estaba contenta las disputas de los dos jóvenes habían casi desaparecido. Aún tenían alguna que otra discreción, pero ahora eran simples peleas de enamorados, ya ni se insultaban ni él salían volando, ni ella se iba llorando a su habitación. Las únicas veces que ella lloraba, era cuando él la hacía reír, a ella se le escapaba las lágrimas de la risa.

Pero todo tenía que acabar y ese mes se acabó muy rápido y llegó el día que volvieron sus rivales a cumplir lo acordado, pero estos no esperaban la sorpresa que les aguardaba en el dojo Tendo.

-Hemos vuelto y os obligaremos a cumplir con lo que firmasteis-dijo Kuno.

-Y ahora Airen será de Shampoo- vaticinó la chica china.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tuyo? Yo también colaboré. Me niego a que te lo quedes tú.

-Él ganarme en un combate. Ranma se tiene que casar conmigo. Mi leyes lo obligan.

-El padre de Ranma firmar acuerdo con mi padre-contestó Ukyo, usando el mismo tono de Shampoo para reírse de ella. Shampoo la miró con ganas de matarla, pero se contuvo, si atacaba a Ukyo la echarían de dojo y perdería sus opciones de quedarse con Ranma.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. Pelearemos y quien gane se lo queda-dijo Kodachi.

Las tres chicas se levantaron para luchar, pero intervino Ranma.

-Si quedéis pelear podéis hacerlo en la calle. Si queréis destrozar algo pelearos en vuestras casas. No os consiento que peléis en nuestro dojo. Hacerlo y os echaré de mala forma.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ranma.

-Habéis venido a separarnos y creéis que venceríais, pero las cosas han cambiado. -dijo Akane. Los miró con genio.

\- ¿De qué forma han cambiado? -preguntó Ryoga.

-Nos hicisteis da un paso que no quisimos dar. Hemos tomado una decisión que no íbamos a tomar nunca.

-Tu padre te prometió con…-empezó Ukyo.

-No, mi padre no me comprometió contigo. -sentenció Ranma.

-Es más el padre de Ranma no conoce al tuyo-dijo Akane.

\- ¡Mientes! - contestó Ryoga- tu padre Genma Saotome…

-Siento que te equivocas Ryoga. Mi padre no es Genma Saotome-aclaró el joven- Mi padre es Soun Tendo, me adoptó hace una semana. Ahora soy Ranma Tendo.

-Yo soy ahora hija de Genma Saotome- siguió Akane-convencimos a nuestros padres que lo hicieran, que a mí me adoptara Genma y a Ranma el que era mi padre. Así logramos líbranos de vuestra imposición.

Los seis chicos los miraron extrañados.

-No debíais hacerlo, firmasteis…

-Quienes firmaron fueron Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. –contestó Ranma. - y esas dos personas ya no existen.

-No lo firmaron ni Ranma Tendo ni Akane Saotome. -siguió Akane- Tuvisteis un pequeño fallo en el documento. Y nos dejasteis actuar durante un mes. Pensabais que no nos aprovecharíamos, pero lo hicimos. Nos cambiamos el apellido. Con eso el documento perdió validez.

-Nuestro compromiso sigue en pie. Pero los vuestros ya no existen.

-Podemos obligaros a firma otro documento con vuestro nuevos nombres- dijo Ryoga.

-No serviría de nada- dijo Ranma. Y lo miró con calma, con mucha calma- ¿sabéis por qué?

Los seis chicos los miraron extrañados y negaron con la cabeza. Fue Akane quien lo aclaró.

-Por qué nos hemos casado, en cuanto llegaron los papeles de adopción nos casamos, no dejamos pasar ni h minutos. Ahora soy la mujer de Ranma y él mi marido. Ya no estamos disponibles.

-Ni me casaré con vosotras, ni Akane con vosotros. - dijo Ranma y los miró furioso- durante dos años nos habéis hecho la vida imposible, nos desmontasteis tres bodas. Pues eso se ha acabado. Ahora os iréis y no volveréis nunca más. Ya nos hemos cansado de vosotros. Si os enfadáis, como veo en vuestras caras, os aguantáis. Si no estáis de acuerdo… nos da igual. Vuestros insanos deseos no son los nuestros. Este dojo es nuestro y ya no funciona como antes. No sois bien venidos. Cualquier destrozo que hagáis lo pagareis. Y encima os renunciaremos, por allanamiento de morada e intento de agresión y destrozos. Tenéis dos minutos para desaparecer.

-Si no os largáis os echaremos de mala forma. -acabó Akane. - lo estamos deseando hacer.

Los seis chicos los miraron, supieron que los dos jóvenes no bromeaban, y se fueron yendo, Dos minutos los dos recién casados después estaban solos en la casa. Se quedaron mirando., y se abrazaron.

\- **¡Siiii!** \- gritó el chico- ¡lo conseguimos Akane! ¡lo conseguimos! - estaba exultante- después de casi dos años nos dejan tranquilos.

-Si Ranma. Hemos tardado mucho en líbranos de esos, pero ya somos libres. Ya no nos molestaran. y tú vuelves a ser Ranma Saotome al estar casado conmigo, elegiste mi nuevo apellido para ponértelo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y fueron acercando sus labios y por fin se besaron. Cuando separaron sus labios. El chico la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? - preguntó la chica.

-Es extraño, es la primea vez que te puedo besar…sin que nadie nos interrumpa-le hizo un guiño a su esposa- me voy a tener que acostumbrar- y sonrió pícaro- y me va gustar esa costumbre.

Ella lo miró y los dos se empezaron a reír. Se volvieron a besar. Por fin empezaban a vivir una vida tranquilidad… hasta que sus hijos fueron adolescentes, y los dos abuelos los prometieron.


	14. Chapter 14: Una boda, un cobarde y

_**14º. Una boda, un cobarde y una traición.**_

La ceremonia transcurría con tranquilidad, no había aparecido ningún loco que parece ni interrumpiese el enlace.

La novia de blanco veía todo como si no fuese ella, como si su espíritu estuviera a kilómetros, viéndolo todo por sus ojos, y otra voluntad guiase su cuerpo.

A su lado estaba el novio, estaba contento, al fin lograría lo que siempre había querido.

Akane estaba inquieta, no estaba haciendo lo que quería. Dentro de ella, todo su cuerpo y mente se revelaba contra esa boda. Estaba segura que se equivocaba. Miró al novio, se lo veía tan guapo con el traje de novio… pero no…

Ella recordó la conversación con su hermana, minutos antes de salir de casa. _ **"Si no estás segura no te cases. No lo quieres, aún recuerdas a…"-**_ le había dicho Kasumi mientras la ayudaba a vestirse.

Akane miró a su hermana, Kasumi la miró y asintió, Akane captó lo que quiso decirle su hermana.

Miró al novio y suspiro.

En ese momento, el sacerdote dijo ciertas palabras.

-Si alguien tiene algo en contra de este enlace que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -todo guardaron un silencio tenso. El cura siguió…

-Yo tengo algo que decir en contra de esta boda-se oyó decir. -todos miraron con sorpresa a quien pronunció esas palabras. -Esta boda no puede continuar… por qué … yo no te quiero… ¡Ryoga! - Acabó Akane delante la sorpresa de todos.. -no quiero casarme contigo.

El chico la miró sorprendido. Y reaccionó sorprendido.

\- ¿No me quieres?... ¿Entonces por qué te casa conmigo? -Dijo Ryoga, el supuesto novio.

\- Por qué me obligaron a casarme contigo, mi padre se quiso vengar de mi ex prometido.

Los padres de su ex prometido bajaron las cabezas avergonzados. El comportamiento de su hijo los llenaba de vergüenza, su hijo fue un cobarde a huir la noche anterior a su boda con Akane y no volvió a aparecer.

-Aún lo quieres, aun quieres a Ranma. Él se fue con Shampoo, huyó con ella. -dijo Ryoga con rabia- pero no, te casarás conmigo… lo quieras o no. Tu padre lo prometió, me lo prometió.

Y la cogió de la mano y la intentó arrastrar al lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia, la chica se resistió.

\- ¡Déjame o te arrepentirás! - amenazó la chica.

-De eso nada, te casarás conmigo. Él te abandonó por alguien que no se podía igualar a ti. Te dejó una carta, decía que no te quería, que nunca te quiso. Se rió de ti, sólo estuvo contigo por divertirse.

Akane se lo quedó mirando. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? A nadie le dijo el contenido de la carta, ni siquiera su existencia.

Iba a preguntarle, cuando la puerta de la iglesia de abrió de golpe y entró alguien. Todos se sobre saltaron al ver quien era. Hacía meses que nadie veía esa persona.

\- ¿A qué has venido? -inquirió Ryoga enfadado- Me voy a casar con Akane y nadie lo impedida y menos tú… Shampoo.

La joven china se acercó. Akane la miró con rabia y odio. Vio a la joven… asustada, terriblemente asustada. La chica temblaba de miedo.

\- ¡Se… se ha… se ha escapado! -dijo Shampoo- él ha huido y está en Japón. Vendrá por ti… vendrá por los dos…Acabará con los dos. Se ha deshecho de muchas guerreras de mi tribu. Cuando se escapó juró vengarse de mi… y de ti. Aseguró que nos mataría.

-No le temo… ya no le temo-contestó Ryoga- que venga y cuando vea que estoy casado con...

\- **¿Con quién te vas a casar? ¡Trozo de traidor cobarde!** -dijo una voz. Todos se giraron y vieron entrar a Ranma. El joven estaba furioso y miraba a su rival con ganas de matarlo. Ranma estaba más delgado y pálido, como si hubiera estado encerado mucho tiempo- He estado estos seis meses deseando vengarme de ti Pchan. Me traicionaste de la peor forma. Hoy te mataré por lo que me hiciste. Os mataré a los dos. Sois escoria, no os merecéis vivir. Os mataré por todo el daño que me hicisteis.

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo un creído Ryoga. Aunque todos que estaban allí notaron temor en la voz del joven- te fuiste con Shampoo. Abandónate a Akane la noche anterior a la boda.

\- ¿Me fui con Shampoo? -dijo Ranma con ironía. Y añadió con idéntica ironía. - ¿abandoné a Akane? - miró a su rival con rabia. -No fue por qué yo quise. Te confabulaste con esa... gata callejera para alejarme de Akane. Me tendisteis una trampa, me dijiste que tu novia estaba en peligro, fui a ayudarte a salvarla… era mentira, todo fue una burda trampa en la que caí. Caí como un idiota, me drogasteis. Ayudaste a Shampoo a raptarme y que me llevase a su maldito pueblo, a ese pueblo donde las mujeres son tan débiles que se casan secuestrando prometidos de otras. La ayudaste a esclavizarme y que durante seis meses me torturarse. - El chico gritaba- Pero hoy me vengaré de vosotros, os revolveré todo el mal que me hicisteis… a mí y a más gente.

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso Ranma!, te fuiste con Shampoo, le escribiste una carta a Akane diciendo…

Ranma lo miró con sorpresa. Y todos los asistentes también.

\- ¿Una…Una carta? ¿Qué carta? -dijo Ranma con asombró. Todos los asistentes se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Pues… pues…- dijo con miedo Ryoga.

Akane se acercó. Y miró a Ryoga.

-Yo no le dije a nadie lo de la carta, ni siquiera a mi familia. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? -Inquirió Akane, notaba que su presunto novio le ocultaba algo.

-Yo… Ranma me pidió que te la escribiese… si… él me lo pidió.-Akane vio que se acababa de inventar esa mentira, Ryoga ocultaba algo.

Akane miró a Ranma con una sospecha en la cara.

-No… no lo creas- el chico, al verla vestida de novia, tan guapa se puso nervioso y tartamudeó- no es cierto Aka... Akane.

\- ¿Lo ves Akane?, ahora que se ha cansado de Shampoo vuelve a por ti… pero ya es tarde.

-Ser cierto yo llevarme a Ranma a mi pueblo y ser felices- dijo Shampoo. Y abrazó al joven- nosotros volver a ser felices.

\- **¡Suéltame gata o te mato!** -gritó Ranma con odio, la chica asustada lo soltó y retrocedió. Ranma miró a la chica china con un odio sin límite- si tu concepto de ser felices es lo que me hiciste durante seis meses, paso. Paso de que me vuelvas a secuestrar. ¡Tú y tu maldita abuela me estuvisteis torturando seis meses!, **¡SEIS MESES!** Seis meses de torturas por no querer casarme contigo. Acabé con tu abuela, ahora lo haré contigo.

\- ¡Es mentira! -se defendió la joven china- fuimos felices.

\- ¿Felices dices? -preguntó con ironía el joven. Se empezó a quitar la camisa china. Se quedó con la camiseta de tirantes.

-Perdone, pero, este sitio es lugar de culto, no puede…-dijo el cura alarmado.

-No se preocupe. Sólo me quitaré la camiseta- y así lo hizo. Quienes había detrás del chico se asustaron al verle la espalda desnuda. - ¿quieres ver los felices que fuimos en el pueblo de Shampoo? -preguntó Ranma con ironía a Ryoga- ¿quieres ver el concepto de felicidad al que me condenaste a vivir seis meses, vil traidor? - y se giró y le enseñó a su rival, a su ex-prometida y al sacerdote su espalda, que retrocedieron espantados.

La espalda de Ranma estaba llena de cicatrices y cardenales. Había sido golpeado por un látigo y una barra, y no sólo una vez. En los brazos llevaba señales de cadenas. Akane se asustó, Ranma estuvo encadenado seis meses, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo de su ex prometido, esa herida era de…

Akane se acercó a Ranma y alargó la mano a la espalda del chico, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, esas heridas se las veían tan recientes, algunas sangraban. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Dios míos!, ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué has tenido que vivir?, ¿Por qué has pasado? - dijo la joven con amargura, se le escapaban las lágrimas. Se giró a Ryoga y lo miró con rabia- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ryoga miraba horrorizado la espalda de Ranma y a Akane.

-Yo… yo… no sabía esto. Yo no sabía que pasaría esto- se defendió el chico.

\- ¡Sí que lo sabias! -contestó Ranma furioso-Te escribías con Shampoo. Esa arpía te explicaba lo que me hacía. Y tú la animabas, vi las cartas, Shampoo me las enseñó. Le robé algunas. -El chico se metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó unas cartas y se la lanzó a Ryoga en la cara- niega ahora lo que hicisteis conmigo tú y esa gata callejera.

Los dos acusados se quedaron blancos, ya todos en la iglesia sabían que eran culpables.

-Yo… yo…- empezó el chico de la cinta en el pelo.

- **¿TÚ QUE?** – Preguntó con rabia Akane. -Me separaste de Ranma. Por tu acción y la de esa arpía lo difamaron. Quedó como un cobarde, y un aprovechado. Tiraste su honor y él de su familia por el suelo. -se acercó al novio con ganas de matarlo-hiciste sufrir a Ranma, me hiciste sufrir a mí, eres… un traidor. No me casaré contigo **¡NUNCA! ¡TE ODIO... COMO NUNCA HE ODIADO A NADIE!**

Ryoga miró a su ya ex novia con desesperación y después a su rival con rabia.

- **¡RANMA ERES UN…! -** Dijo el chico con rabia- ¿no te podías haber quedado en China?, ¿Por qué has vuelto? Akane ya era mía, ahora me has alejado de ella. Eres… eres un miserable.

\- ¿Yo un miserable? Me vendiste a esa gata callejera. Me robaste seis meses de vida. Me intestaste robar mi prometida. Como ha dicho Akane arrojaste mi honor al barro. Y todo… ¿por qué? por qué el señor Ryoga se encaprichó de Akane y no concibió que yo estuviese con ella. Sólo por eso me engañaste, me arrojaste a la esclavitud. ¿Quién realmente es un miserable? Y no fue lo peor que hiciste… ¿verdad Ryoga?, ¿has contado todo? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ryoga retrocedió. Miró a Akane, a la familia Tendo… y a sus padres, todos lo miraban con horror.

-No… no te la merecías, era muy buena para ti. Se merecía a alguien mejor-contestó con rabia el exnovio.

\- ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Alguien que traicionó a su amigo? -dijo Ranma- ¿alguien que traicionó a sus…? ¿amigas? -Ranma miró a Ryoga con rabia- eres cruel Ryoga, muy cruel. No voy a dejar que te cases con Akane… ni con nadie. Tú si no te mereces a nadie. ¿Dónde está Akari?, ¿Dónde está Ukyo? Seguro que nadie las ha vuelto a ver desde hace seis meses. ¿Qué hicisteis con ellas?

El joven de la cinta se asustó. Ya nadie lo miraba de forma agradable, todos lo miraban con horror y odio.

\- ¡No sé nada! -mintió Ryoga asustado- ¡no sé dónde están!

-Mientes muy mal- dijo Akane- se nota que sabes algo.

\- ¡No es cierto!, debes creerme…-iba a decir algo más, pero Ranma lo cogió por la solapa de la camisa.

-Ya nadie te cree. Me traicionaste a mí. Sedujiste a Ukyo y se la entregaste a Shampoo. Vi como ella la mató y entre los dos hicisteis desaparecer su cuerpo, no contaré aquí lo que hicisteis con ella, hay mujeres y no quiero que tengan un desmayo-Ranma miró a su rival, el joven de la trenza aún no se creía lo que Ryoga hizo con el cuerpo de Ukyo. - Eres un sádico, no tienes derecho a vivir-dijo Ranma con odio- **¡Era mi amiga de la infancia!** Yo, aunque drogado vi como Ukyo moría… **¡NO PUDE HACER NADA POR ELLA!** Entregaste a tu propia novia a la tribu de las amazonas como esclava. Akane se salvó por qué tú prometiste casarte con ella, sólo por esto último te debo matar. Te lo mereces. Has cometido muchos crímenes, hoy recibidas tu castigo.

Ranma empujó contra el suelo a su rival, este se quedó en él y no se levantó. Ya no tenía ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Pero al menos Akari está viva. - dijo Ryoga riendo con falsedad.

Fue eso lo que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Ranma. Lo cogió de nuevo por la solapa, y lo golpeó con violencia.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de Akari, ni el de Ukyo, ni el de Akane o los de sus hermanas. Están por encima de ti. -Ranma lo volvió a soltar y Ryoga cayó al suelo. No se quejó de los golpes recibidos- ¡Akari murió!, ¡fue asesinada por Shampoo mientras huíamos! Aun recuerdos nuestra última conversación mientras ella moría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **SEMANAS ANTES…**

Ranma huía llevando en sus brazos a una chica moribunda. Había derrotado a varías amazonas. La chica que llevaba en sus brazos moriría lejos de su familia, pensando que el chico al que quería iría a rescatarla.

Ranma estaba furioso. No había logrado salvar la chica. Le había fallado.

\- ¡Ryoga! - oyó exclamar la chica. Ranma se acercó a un árbol y dejó la chica sentada en el suelo apoyada en el árbol. - ¡Ryoga! Has venido a salvarme. Ayuda a Ranma, está cerca.

La chica acarició la cara del chico de la trenza. Ranma lo comprendió, Akari lo confundía con su novio.

-Si Akari, he venido a salvarte… -dijo Ranma haciéndose pasar por Ryoga.

-Volvemos a estar… juntos-la chica hablaba entrecortada. Le costaba respirar- ya nada nos separará. Ni las amazonas ni nadie.

Akari acarició la cara del que creía su novio… y murió. Ranma la estuvo abrazando un rato, lloraba, se sentía frustrado-. Alguien pagaría por eso. Por la muerte de Ukyo, por el tiempo que vivió como esclavo… y por la muerte de Akari. Shampoo sufriría por todo el mal que le hizo… pero Ryoga, sufriría más mucho más.

Delante del cuerpo sin vida de Akari prometió venganza.

-Los culpables pagaran por el mal que han hecho. No descansaré ante nada ni ante nadie, hasta quien haya hecho tanto daño lo pague.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-La incineré. Metí sus cenizas en una urna que robé a una amazona. Y volví con sus restos a Japón. Tuve que huir de muchas emboscadas de Shampoo y sus amazonas. Tuve que acabar con algunas. Me costó mucho encontrar un transporte a Japón. Al llegar aquí entregué los restos de Akari a su familia, y les prometí vengarla. Llegué ayer a Nerima. Y me enteré lo de la boda. Fui al dojo, escuché escondido y supe que Akane no quería casarse, la oí hablar con Kasumi y expresar sus dudas. Cuando vinieron a la iglesia me metí en el maletero del coche que la trajo aquí. Sabía que Shampoo me seguía, me escondí esperándola. Así pillaría a las dos ratas juntas, y así fue.

Akane miró a los dos culpables con asco. Había llegado a confiar en Ryoga, tanto que estuvo a punto de casarse con él, aunque obligada. Ahora sabía que sus dudas tenían fundamento. Ahora sabía que siempre sospechó algo… pero nunca algo tan retorcido.

\- ¡Eres despreciable! ¿Sólo por qué pensabas que estabas enamorado de mí? traicionaste a muchas personas. A Akari, a Ukyo… pero sobre todo a Ranma y a mí. Akari murió por tu culpa. Su muerte también es responsabilidad mía, por qué la traicionaste para tenerme a mí. Murió en brazos de Ranma pensando que eras tú. Murió pensando que la salvaste. Mejor eso que descubrir que fuiste tú quien la traicionó. ¡ **NOS HAS HECHO RESPONSABLES DE SU MUERTE!… ¡Y LA DE UKYO!** Las dos murieron por vuestros deseos insanos hacía mí y mi prometido, - Ryoga la miró sorprendido- **¡SI, MI PROMETIDO, ANTES, ¡AHORA Y SIEMPRE!** -miró con mucho desprecio al chico con quien estuvo a punto de casarse. Se acercó a él y lo abofeteó varias veces con rabia.

El ex novio escupió sangre y algunos dientes.

Ranma se puso su camiseta y su camisa, se acercó a su ex amigo. Y mirándolo con odio.

-Levántate y sígueme, no me obligues a arrastrarte fuera. Te debo dar la gran paliza que te mereces. Salgamos de aquí. Esto es un recinto sagrado y no debemos pelear aquí. A parte tú y esa gata callejera contamináis con vuestra presencia este recinto. **¡Seguirme los dos! -** ordenó el joven. Los dos culpables lo siguieron a la calle. Y los asistentes a la boda también los siguió- ahora os mandaré a hacerle compañía a Akari y a Ukyo. No, no iréis con ellas, a vosotros os espera el infierno. Aunque este sitio es muy bueno para vosotros.

-Lo tuvimos que hacer-dijo Shampoo- vosotros estar equivocados. Ranma ser mí…

- **¡NUNCA!** \- gritó Akane. - Siempre lo viste como un objeto. Jamás vistes más allá de sus músculos. No estabas allí cuando estaba enfermo. Cuando él se sentía mal. Cuando necesitaba apoyo moral. Siempre que aparecías lo presionabas. No lo dejabas en paz. Lo querías obligar hacer lo que tú querías, sin pensar en lo que él quería. Antes de que lo raptarais él y yo hablamos. Ranma estaba cansado… de vosotros, de vuestro egoísmo, de que no lo dejaseis tranquilo. Y lo mismo digo de ti Ryoga, no me viste como una persona sino como un objeto. Nunca pensantes en lo que yo quería. Sólo en quitarle a Ranma lo que más quería… y casi lo consigues.

-Yo te amo Aka…-empezó a decir Ryoga. Pero Ranma le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Te dije que no volvieras a decir su nombre nunca-dijo Ranma furioso. Miró a su rival- La pelea comienza ahora- y atacó.

Ryoga se preparó para defenderse, confiaba en darle a su contario una buena lección. Ranma había estado seis meses sin entrenarse y no podía con él, pero le esperaba una buena sorpresa. La rabia acumulada que sentía Ranma le daba una fuerza increíble.

Ranma se movió a una velocidad endiablada. Esquivó el golpe de Ryoga y lo golpeó en la boca. Al joven de la cinta le saltaron los colmillos. Se tambaleó, los golpes de Ranma era más certeros que antes, era más rápido y más fuerte. Huir de las amazonas lo había sobre entrenado.

-Al cerdito le faltan los dientes. - dijo Ranma con sorna-Akane te quitó la mitad y ahora yo la otra mitad- el joven se rió.

\- ¡Esta humillación me la pagas! - dijo el otro joven. Se acercó corriendo a su rival. Pero este lo esperó y le golpeó en el estómago.

Ryoga se llevó las manos al estómago, retrocedió unos pasos y cayó de cuatro patas al suelo y vomitó. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ranma con odió.

\- ¡Te mataré Ranma! -contestó Ryoga- utilizaré mi nuevo ataque, una nueva versión del ataque de la explosión que actúa sobre las personas.

-Ya lo conozco. -Contestó Ranma- Lo utilizaste conmigo. Mi cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo. Ya sé cómo páralo… pero no te gustará como lo haré. La última vez me atacaste a traición, por la espalda, cuando estaba drogado, hoy no la harás. No lo volverás a lograr ni hoy… ¡ni nunca!

Ryoga se lanzó sobre su rival con los dedos índice extendidos.

\- ¡Prepárate para morir! Hoy veras a Ukyo y Akari- gritó el joven de la cinta.

Ranma se preparó para recibirlo, y en ese momento. Se retorció de dolor. Sus heridas le dolían en el peor momento. Ryoga sonrió.

\- ¡No Ranma!, ¡Nooo! -gritó Akane asustada. Ranma estaba en peligro, se imaginó viéndolo extrañar en pedazos. Y corrió ayudarlo, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Y…

Ryoga seguía corriendo hacía su víctima y… en último momento Ranma se repuso y esquivó el ataque y con una pierna le barrió el pie a su rival y este cayó al suelo. El chico de la cinta en el pelo gritó con horror. Su ataque iría al suelo, con esa potencia sería demoledor. Y al estar tan cerca de la exposición sería el mismo el afectado. Ya nada podía salvarlo de sufrir un daño irreparable.

Así fue, la explosión fue tremenda y Ryoga gritó de dolor. Su rival se acercó y lo levantó con desprecio. Tenía las manos destrozadas, jamás volvería a poder combatir, se había cavado su propia tumba.

-No te la mereces, pero me das lastima. No tenías que haber acabado así, si no nos hubieras querido separar a Akane y a mí a cualquier precio. Hoy has pagado por todo el mal causado. Te merecías morir. Pero no lo haré, sufre la vergüenza por las muertes en la cuales colaboraste. Espero no verte más. Me avergüenzo de haberte considerado un amigo y un rival digno.

El vencido miró a su rival con odio.

-Mátame. Ya no soy nada-gritó con rabia.

-No, no soy un asesino. No me rebajaré a tu nivel. -contestó Ranma. Y negó con la cabeza- aunque tengo ganas de hacerlo, no te mataré.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! - se oyó decir una voz furiosa- lo debo hacer por el daño que me hizo. Por el que te hizo a ti. Por todo el mal que causo… a Ukyo… a Akari… a mi familia y a la tuya… - miró a Ranma-… a nuestra familia.

- **¡NO AKANE! -** dijo Ranma con determinación- con él ya está bien, no eres una asesina-Ranma se acercó a Akane y la miró a los ojos. -Ahora empezaremos de nuevo, olvidaremos el dolor y recuperemos la felicidad que nos negaron. Sé que será distinto, pero juntos los dos lo lograremos.

Ella lo miró y asintió.

-Tienes razón, los dos juntos recuperaremos…

\- ¡No permitirlo! -gritó Shampoo- y lanzó su bombori contra Akane.

Ranma empujó a Akane alejándola del peligro. Y cuando el artilugio estuvo a punto de darle. Le pegó una patada al objeto devolviéndolo contra su dueña.

El arma le dio a Shampoo en la espalda, la chica huía y el golpe la lanzó unos metros. La chica china cayó encima de Ryoga.

-Las dos ratas están juntas- dijo Ranma- se merecen una a otra.

Akane miró a Ranma emocionada y se lanzó encima de él y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Ranma, como te he echado de menos! - dijo la chica llorando.

\- ¡Suéltame Akane!, tengo la espalda mal. Me duele que me la toquen, aunque sea con una caricia.

-Lo siento Ranma, ha sido la emoción.

-Lo sé- la miró emocionado- en un par de meses estaré a punto y me pondrás abrazar con libertad- dijo el chico riendo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A los pocos minutos llegó la policía y se llevaron los dos culpables. Los padres de Ryoga no quisieron saber nada de su hijo, sentían una vergüenza ernome. El pueblo de Shampoo pidieron la extradición de la chica. El gobierno japonés pidió explicaciones al chino, por la muerte de una joven camarera, el secuestro y esclavitud de otros dos jóvenes y la muerte uno de ellos. Shampoo provocó un conflicto internacional, y la tribu de las amazonas tuvieron que prometer que la joven de su pueblo y sería ajusticiada, para no ser borrada del mapa por el propio gobierno chino. También en esa tribu se elevaron voces en contra del clan de la desaparecida Cologne. Habían provocado la muerte de varias amazonas, y la desaparición de Mousse, al que no fue visto de nuevo, al final Ryoga confesó que lo mató y lo hizo desaparecer, todo por hacer caso a Shampoo y sus locas ambiciones.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por la tarde, después de hacerse una revisión en el hospital, Ranma fue al Dojo Tendo. Entró en el dojo y se sentó en el tatami, lo había echado mucho de menos, entrenar allí con Akane, era lo que más echó a faltar. Se le escaparon las lágrimas. Akane entró y se sentó enfrente suyo. Estuvieron hablando, bromeando y riendo toda la tarde, se habían echado de menos y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Muy pronto dejarían atrás los malos tiempos. Los dos juntos se ayudarían a dejar atrás esos horribles seis meses.

Esa noche en la casa Tendo se celebraba el regreso de Ranma. Toda la familia le pidió disculpa por acusarlo de algo que no hizo. Todo volvía a ser como seis meses antes, salvo que Ranma necesitaría meses para recuperarse de todo. El chico estaba agotado y se dormía en la mesa.

-Mañana celebraremos la boda de Ranma y Akane.

\- **¡Nooo!** -gritó Ranma. Todos lo miraron asustados.

\- ¿No quieres a mi hija? No la consideras apta para ti.

Ranma miró a su prometida, esta estaba furiosa, ese joven volvía a ser un insensible.

-No, no es eso- miró a Akane y sonrió- piensas que soy un insensible. Y tienes razón. No tengo sensibilidad en algunas partes de mi cuerpo… aun. Debo recuperarme. Necesitaré algunos meses para eso. Para volver a ser… a estar a punto como antes… entonces… para ser yo apto para ella y sólo entonces me casaré con Akane… si ella quiere.

El chico la miró.

-Si quiero ahora y siempre, esperaré hasta entonces. Cuando te encuentres en forma me casaré contigo pero por mi puede ser mañana mismo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Toda familia estaba contenta, todo se había solucionado.

\- ¿Akane me ayudas a subir a mi habitación? - pidió Ranma, y la joven accedió.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de habitación del chico.

-No me necesitabas para subir-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Pero si para esto- y el chico, la besó en los labios. Ella se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazó y acabó respondiendo el beso, había añorado esos labios y ahora volvían a ser suyos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose. Pero al separarse sonrieron. Sus caras estaban sonrojadas y no sólo por la falta de aire.

-Akane mañana nos vemos, debemos entrenar para volver a ser el de antes… y para mejorar en esta técnica que hemos aprendido hace unos momentos.

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó, sabía a qué se refería como nueva técnica a mejorar.

-Nos vemos mañana. Te ayudaré a recuperarte y también a mejorar en esta técnica nuestra.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar.

-Mejor que antes, pero debemos seguir entrenándonos- dijo el chico.

-Si. Mañana seguiremos mejorando-contestó ella.

Se fueron a separar para dormir cada uno en su habitación. Pero ella lo cogió por la mano, y con una sonrisa tentadora que él no se pudo resistir.

\- ¿Podías dormir conmigo esta noche? - preguntó ella con timidez- no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar sola nunca. Ahora tengo miedo… mucho miedo. Tengo miedo que desparezcas de nuevo.

Él la miró asustado.

\- ¿Y la familia? ¿Y si nos encuentran durmiendo juntos? -preguntó el chico. - Mañana nos casaran.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, me importa poco casarme mañana contigo. No quiero esperarme ya.

Él la miró y sonrió.

-A mí tampoco me importa casarme mañana contigo. Tampoco quiero esperar unos meses más. Y no voy a desaparecer nunca. Siempre estaré contigo. Pero hoy sólo dormir, estoy agotado. No creo que aguante más de cinco minutos despierto-advirtió él. - en unos meses estaré listo para dar lo mejor de mí.

Ella le tendió la mano y él la aceptó y entraron en la habitación de ella.

-Sólo dormir- dijo ella riendo- no pienses en cosas malas, ¡pervertido! Pero en unos meses espero que espero que des todo de ti.

Él la miró y rió. Volvía a estar animado y contento, por qué estaba de nuevo con ella.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, desde el pasillo alguien comentó.

-Debemos hacer como no supiéramos que duermen juntos- dijo Nabiki al resto de la familia.

-Mañana nos haremos los sorprendidos. Dejemos a mañana para preparar la boda.

Y todos bajaron al comedor.

Cuando se fueron se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Y se asomaron los dos jóvenes, se miraron y sonrieron. Sabían que los espiaban. Su familia había caído en la trampa. Mañana tendrían boda como ellos querían. Entraron en la habitación y se acostaron juntos, ese día no era la primera vez que dormían juntos. A partir del día siguiente empezaba para ellos un largo camino por él cual caminarían juntos.

FIN


	15. Chapter 15: Los fugitivos

_**15ª. Los fugitivos**_

Había escapado, se había escapado por los pelos de un calvo. Se sabía perseguido, pero no lo encontrarían, sus perseguidoras no estaban habituadas a esos caminos y pronto las dejaría atrás, ya lo había hecho, aunque aún creía oírlas chillar detrás de él. Se estaba internando en lo más profundo y recóndito del bosque y desde allí se alejaría de su barrio lo más posible y de quien los perseguía.

Llevaba huyendo desde hacía horas, desde media tarde y era bien entrada la madrugada, aunque faltaban horas para amanecer. Debía llegar a su destino antes que saliera el sol.

Colgado a su espalda llevaba su macuto con todas sus cosas y cogida en sus brazos a su prometida, la única, la razón por la que huyó. Debía salvarla y para eso abandonó el único sitio que pudo llamar hogar, la casa de ella. De ahora en adelante serían fugitivos. Todo por salvar la vida de ella.

Habían abandonado su barrio, el lugar donde ambos nacieron. De donde él salió antes de los cinco años, para someterse a un duro entrenamiento. Donde ella siempre vivió. El lugar donde ambos tenían amigos, que ahora serían amenazados por el simple hecho de conocerlos. Ese barrio ya no era un lugar seguro. Si volvían ella sería cazada y asesinada, y él sería obligado a vivir una vida casi en la esclavitud.

No lo aceptaba, ni ahora ni nunca. Su prometida había sido herida por esa… víbora y la gente de su pueblo. No dejaría que nadie la atracase de nuevo… y menos que la matasen. Y no aceptaría casarse por unas leyes que no eran suyas.

La chica que llevaba en sus brazos gimió. Tenía fiebre, provocada por sus heridas, tenía dislocado un brazo, una pierna herida por un objeto punzante. La otra pierna se debía entablillar y tenía un ojo morado. La hermana de chica le hizo una cura de emergencia antes de tener que huir de casa. El chico la miró y se enfadó. Las atacantes de su prometida lo pagarían caro, extremadamente caro, no se salvaría ni una.

La principal atacante, la que había considerado, hasta unas horas antes su amiga… había firmado su sentencia de muerte al atacar, a su familia, a sus compañeros de escuela, pero sobre todo por atacar a su prometida. Iba a acabar con ella, la mataría…pero antes la humillaría, ahora sabía cómo hacerlo.

La chica herida había estado semiinconsciente desde antes de salir de casa, iba despertando y cayendo en un sueño ligero continuamente. Abrió los ojos como pudo y miró a su prometido, veía mal por el ojo morado, pero percibía la ira del chico, alargó la mano y tocó la cara de su prometido.

Él en la frenética carrera la miró preocupado, pero no se detuvo, pensaba que continuaban en peligro. Tarde o temprano tenían que descansar y volver a curar a la chica. Sabía dónde había una cueva que les serviría de refugio. La encontró por causalidad unos meses antes, aunque ya sabía de su existencia y la estaba buscando. Era un refugio muy escondido, incluso para personas expertas en el rastreo. Allí no los descubrirían nadie, y podía permanecer durante semanas o meses hasta que ella se recuperarse. Y una vez curada se alejarían del que fue su hogar y se prepararía para volver a su barrio, para vengarse y recuperar su vida.

Paró un momento y le dio un poco de agua de la cantimplora a la chica, y con el resto le mojó la cabeza. Debía darse prisa y llegar a la cueva, la chica tenía que descansar y tomar los medicamentos que le había dado la hermana mayor de su prometida.

Los dos chicos se miraron y él volvió a salir corriendo sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna, yendo por un camino precario, llenos de zarzales y hierbas y estando siempre en peligro de tropezar y caer con la chica en brazos, pero por suerte no lo hizo. Y pocos minutos después llegó a la escondida entrada de la cueva y él y su prometida desaparecieron para el resto del mundo como si no hubieran existido y la gente de Nerima no volvió a verlo hasta algún tiempo después.

El chico entró en el túnel de la cueva, dejó a su prometida en el suelo y encendió como pudo su linterna, alumbró el túnel y lo memorizó. Apagó la linterna, nada le indicaba que la luz de ese aparato se viese desde el exterior e indicase a sus perseguidoras su ubicación. Cogió de nuevo a su amiga y se internó en el túnel que le llevó hasta la pared de la cueva, parecía que había llegado al final, pero él sabía que en esa pared había una puerta secreta. El chico buscó a ciega el botón escondido para abrir la puerta secreta y al encontrarlo lo accionó. La puerta se abrió en silencio y entró. Buscó el interruptor para encender la iluminación de la cueva y al pulsarlo la cueva se iluminó. Él cerró muy deprisa la puerta, no quería que se viese la luz desde fuera de la cueva. Una vez dentro llevó a su prometida a una de las habitaciones y la acostó en una cama que había allí. Y se le escapó un suspiro al final se sentía a salvo.

Acercó una silla a la cama e Iluminado por una lámpara procedió a curar a la joven, acabó horas despué joven durmió poco, si es que llegó a dormir. Sólo cuando entablilló la pierna rota, desinfectó las heridas y le bajó la fiebre a la chica se permitió echar unas cabezaditas que duraban pocos minutos, se despertaba con cada movimiento de la joven, con cada quejido o suspiro, pero al final el cansancio pudo con él y cayó en un poco reparador sueño. Sueño lleno de pesadillas, en que revivió una y otra lo sucedido ese nefato día.

Algunas horas después...

Una chica despertó y no reconoció la habitación, una lámpara colgada iluminaba la estancia. Miró a su alrededor y vio que esa habitación sólo disponía de una cama, en la que ella estaba. Un escritorio viejo y destartalado, y una silla, ocupada por un joven que dormía apoyando la cabeza en la cama y usando sus brazos de cabecera.

La joven intentó levantarse y no lo logro y dejó escapar un gruñido. Le dolía las piernas, la espalda y los brazos. No sabía el porqué de ese dolor y como había llegado ahí, pero el bello durmiente de su lado le contestaría a esas preguntas… cuando despertarse, que sería muy pronto, si tenía que hacer caso a los movimientos del joven.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró, y se levantó de la silla asustado.

\- ¡Hola Ranma! ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me ha pasado? -preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Él cerró los ojos. No quería recordar ese momento, pero ella debía saber que le había ocurrido.

\- ¡Shampoo! …-dijo él chico- Ha querido formalizar su unión conmigo… y llamó a su tribu. Todas las amazonas vinieron a la "boda" de Shampoo conmigo. Ella con su bisabuela planearon esa boda, quisiera yo o no, e invitaron a toda su maldita tribu. Pero se encontraron que esa víbora loca tenía tres rivales, y os atacaron a las tres. No sé nada de Kodachi, pero vi la mansión Kuno arder. Kuno se llevó por delante veinte amazonas, según los rumores. Ryoga y Akari ayudaron a huir a Ukyo. Oí que los pillaron… y que…-no pudo seguir, el joven estaba llorando. La joven se imaginó lo que les había pasado a esos tres.

El chico calló. No se atrevía a seguir.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¿Y a mí…?... ¿A mí que me pasó?

El chico tragó saliva.

-Fuiste atacada por el grupo más numeroso y fuerte. Lo comandaba Shampoo, lograste acabar con sus mejores guerreras, no volverán a poder pelear nunca. Pero esa ramera de Shampoo te atacó a traición, y te hirió por la espalda. Y aprovecharon para atacarte. - la joven lo miraba con horror, y se le escaparon las lágrimas. El chico sabía que era muy duro para ella, y para él. - Te cogieron presa varías amazonas, te inmovilizaron… no te dejaban moverte y…y… Shampoo te fue a dar el golpe de gracia y… cuando lo iba a dar llegué yo y las ataque, y te rescaté. Te cogí en brazos y te llevé al dojo. Y te dimos una cura de emergencia.

El joven paró de hablar.

\- ¡Sigue Ranma! Debo saberlo todo.

-Yo sabía que irían a por ti, y decidí ponerte a salvo. -Ranma continuaba con su historia, pero se paraba continuamente- Y sé lo comunique a la familia. Debíamos huir, te tenía que poner a salvo, lejos de esas locas. Kasumi me dio medicinas y comida… y me despedí de ellos… cuando salía del dojo…-apareció un grupo de esas furcias amazonas, y nos atacaron y… tu padre, tus hermanas… y mis padres, las detuvieron para que huyese contigo….

-Me ocultas algo Ranma, ¿Qué me ocultas? -El chico bajó la cabeza, y al levantarla tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Y la chica se lo imaginó lo ocurrido- Dime que no es verdad, dime que no le pasó nada… a nuestra familia.

Ella se incorporó como pudo y se sentó en la cama llorando y exaltada. El chico se sentó en la cama de la chica, y ella lo abrazó llorando.

-Akane… cuando me alejaba de la zona oí una fuerte explosión… y… me giré vi el dojo arder. El dojo, no la casa. Me fui a volver- el chico negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar esos recuerdos de su mente- Pero recordé lo que me dijo Kasumi antes de salir del dojo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? _ preguntó ella llorando.

-Me dijo " _Cuida de Akane, cuida de ti mismo, y pase lo que pase no vuelvas. No permitas que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano. Lo más importante es que vosotros estéis a salvo._ "- le contó el joven. - y hui, no sé nada más… no sé lo que pasó a nuestra familia. Pero esas rameras lo pagaran caro, lo que hayan hecho a nuestros amigos… - se detuvo y se le escaparon las lágrimas y acabó con rabia-… lo que hayan hecho a nuestra familia…lo que te han hecho a ti, lo pagaran con sus miserables vidas.

El chico paró de hablar un rato. Se le escapaban las lágrimas, le costaba seguir. Todo el sufrimiento que tenía en ese momento se lo impedía.

-Sigue Ranma, sé que es difícil para ti… pero debo saber todo. -exigió Akane.

-Hui toda la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta llegar aquí. Me siguieron durante horas, he acabado con varios grupos de amazonas. Cuando llegué aquí por fin pude sentirme a salvo y curarte, he pasado toda la noche cuidándote.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué me han atacado? ¿por qué te quieren obligar a casarte con Shampoo? - preguntó Akane.

\- ¿Por qué han atacado a las rivales de Shampoo? ¿Por qué me quieren obligar a casarme con Shampoo? Para esas preguntas tengo muchas respuestas. Para deshacer de la competencia. Por qué quieren un marido fuerte para sus débiles amazonas. Por qué viven en el pasado por sus estúpidas leyes. ¿Por qué te han atacado en especial a ti? Por qué eres la principal rival, por qué sin obligarme a nada tú has conseguido algo que ella quería conseguir a la fuerza. Por qué, aunque no paremos de pelearnos continuamente, para mí eres la primera y la única, y ellas lo saben. Y en eso no puede competir contigo ni vencerte, y la única forma de vencerte, para ella es… eliminarte. Por qué no sabe conquistarme de otra forma, pero haga lo que haga jamás la amaré y nunca me tendrá.

Ella lo miró, seguía llorando. Ranma le limpió las lágrimas.

-No llores más, o Kasumi y mi madre se enfadarán conmigo. Ahora descansa, que dentro de poco te tengo que curar las heridas.

Ella asintió y Ranma la ayudó a acostarse.

-Me contaras donde estamos. Que sitio es este. Es una cueva... pero no huele a cerrado. - y lo miró- tú también debes descansar, no debes haber dormido mucho- dijo la chica. Y se quedó dormida.

-No te preocupes por mí. No necesito dormir mucho si tú estás enferma y debo cuidarte. -pero el chico se acostó al lado de ella y se quedó dormido.

Horas después ella despertó y notó un peso a su lado. Y se giró con dificultad y vio a su prometido, el chico la tenía abrazada. Lo primero que sintió fue una ira muy grande, lo mandaría a fuera de la cama. Pero en la cara del chico vio fatiga y cansancio y sonrió.

-Por esta vez pasa pervertido. Me has curado y has cuidado de mí. Ahora yo velaré tu sueño, - y besó a Ranma en la frente.

La chica volvió a dormirse y despertó horas después, y no vio a su prometido, pero lo oyó por algún sitio. Debía hacer algo, como la comida o bañarse, si en esa cueva se podía bañar. Aún estaba cansada y se volvió a dormir. Hasta que oyó que su prometido la llamaba con suavidad.

-Akane es hora de que te tomes la medicina y que te cure las heridas. -le dijo él.

Ella se asustó, no quería que Ranma la viese desnuda.

\- ¡Noo! - gritó sonrojada- No dejaré que me veas desnuda, ¡pervertido!

-Te tengo que curar. Quieras tú o no, lo haré. No quiero que se te infecte las heridas. No me obligues a atarte, ¡por qué lo haré! -amenazó Ranma.

-Si me tocas te retiraré la palabra y te mandaré a volar. - amenazó la chica.

-Ya te curé esta noche y donde tienes las heridas son lugares que ya te he visto. No tienes ninguna herida en un lugar íntimo. La peor es la pierna, y tiene alguna en los brazos y la espalda. El moratón del ojo no es muy importante y se curará en unos pocos días. Por suerte no te ha afectado al ojo y se te curará sin que pierdas visión.

Él procedió a curarla. Aunque él fue muy cuidadoso en la cura, a ella se le escaparon gritos de dolor. Con cada grito, la chica notaba que su prometido sufría al hacerle daño, aunque fuera sin querer.

-No pasa nada Ranma, tú no me haces daño, es la herida la que me duele. Tú sigue con lo que hace, lo haces muy bien, lo haces con mucho cuidado, serías un buen enfermero.

Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama agotada. No esperaba que alguien tan bocazas y ególatra como su prometido, fuese a la vez delicado y cuidadoso a la hora de curar sus heridas. Sabía que junto a Ranma no sólo estaría a salvo y protegida, sino además querida y cuidada. Podía ser un poco pervertido, pero no negaría que estaba en buenas manos. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el reino de los sueños. Se durmió tranquila, nada perturbaría su sueño, Ranma no dejaría que nadie ni nada la amenazarse.

Ranma notó que la joven se dormía y sonrió. ¡Mejor! Le dolía verla sufrir cuando la curaba. Dormir era lo que necesitaba esa chica. Al acabar la cura la tapó y le acarició el pelo.

-Duerme preciosa, nada ni nadie te amenaza. Estoy aquí para evitarte todo mal. - dijo el chico y le acarició la cara. - soy el culpable de esto. Me tenía que haber deshecho de esas tres hace tiempo, pero fui idiota y no lo hice, no quería que sufrieran ni te atacasen. Pero pienso reparar mi falta. De ahora en adelante seré egoísta y sólo pensaré en mí. En quien yo quiero, y lo único que quiero eres tú. No hay nada que me importe más que tú. Eres la única dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida.

Le volvió a acariciar la cara y salió de la habitación.

Ella abrió los ojos. Se despertó para oír la declaración del joven.

-Tú también eres el dueño de mi corazón y de mi vida. Y no dejaré que te sientas culpable por lo que ha pasado. Yo también estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Era feliz ahora sabía lo que hacía meses que sospechaba, el chico la quería.

Habían pasado varios días desde que llegaron a la cueva. Ranma la curaba cuatro veces al día. Vigilaba continuamente las heridas de la joven. A los pocos días de llegar la obligó a levantarse y andar un poco, no quería que la chica se quedase prostrada en la cama.

-Debes andar Akane, no te puedes quedar mucho tiempo en la cama. -Y la llevaba a pasear por la cueva.

Ella le dio la razón, su recuperación sería lenta, pero desde el primer momento supo que su prometido ya tenía en mente los ejercicios para su rehabilitación, y así fue.

Los dos tuvieron que perder la vergüenza de que el otro los viese desnudo, sobre todo ella. Ranma la debía ayudar a bañarse, aunque las primeras veces ella lo golpeaba. Pero al ver que no podía hacerlo sola, tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia, aunque vio que su prometido no intentó aprovecharse de ella.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¡Ranma!, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué sitio es este? - Preguntó ella un día-llevamos semanas aquí y no me has contado nada.

-Lo descubrí, bueno Kasumi me dio un plano de este sitio por si ocurría algo. Ella presentía algo. Me dijo que si ocurría algo que te trajera aquí. Sabes que salí de viaje de entrenamiento solo, fue hace dos meses-El chico la miró y ella asintió-Viene aquí y lo acondicioné. Como a tu hermana algo me decía que debía estar preparado para huir. -Ranma miró a su alrededor-Parece ser que era un refugio durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial o durante la de Corea o una de esos conflictos que pusieron en jaque a la humanidad. Era para altos cargos, el emperador y su sequito. Tu abuelo materno formaba parte del sequito y le fue encargada su conservación.

\- ¿Por qué mi abuelo? -preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Por qué tu abuelo?... No lo sé, sólo sé que ese derecho recayó en tu abuelo y sus descendientes, es decir tú y… y.… yo. En los documentos que conseguí, hablaba de cómo se debía conservar - paró de hablar y miró a Akane- Funciona con una pequeña pero potente central hidráulica. Es increíble, tiene más de setenta años y funciona como si fuese nueva- dijo el chico ilusionado y admirado- Es fácil de mantener, incluso tú y yo con los torpes que somos lo conseguiríamos.

Ella lo miró furiosa y lo golpeó con el martillo.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me pegas si yo mismo me he insultado?

-Estoy cansada que me insultes…-y puso una sonrisa siniestra- y no consiento que insultes a mi prometido… es decir que como vuelvas a insultarte a ti mismo te pego una paliza.

-Pero si es verdad soy un bocazas, ególatra, presumido…- no pudo continuar su prometida cumplió su amenaza.

-Haber cuando este idiota aprender a tener más respecto por el mismo-dijo la chica abandonando la habitación, sonriendo con maldad. Dejando a un chico muy lesionado.

Fueron pasando las semanas y Akane se fue restableciendo de sus heridas, pero el brazo y la pierna tardarían meses en recuperarse. Pero el chico sería paciente, no tenía prisa, esperaría que la chica se recuperarse, para alejarse de allí y volver a entrenarse.

Y cuando la chica ya estuvo recuperada la entrenó en el pequeño gimnasio que disponía esa cueva.

-Debemos empezar por la base, debes aprender todo de nuevo. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Vamos a hacerlo sin prisa. Me vas odiar no voy a ser un maestro agradable, sé lo que puedes hacer y hasta donde puedes llegar y te lo voy a exigir. Cuando acabemos serás superior a esa idiota que te atacó. Casi ya lo eras, pero ahora no va poderse comparar contigo. Le devolveremos todos lo que nos ha hecho desde que la conocemos, multiplicado varias veces. - dijo el chico mirándola serio.

-Pero Ranma, mi padre ya me enseñó-Dijo Akane – ya tengo algo más que una base.

-Sí, pero has estado herida, has tenido que aprender a andar. No seré tan radical como mi padre, ni tan suave como el tuyo. Vas a aprender nuevas técnicas. Hasta ahora te habían enseñado a correr- dijo el chico muy serio- yo te voy a enseñar a volar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y empezó un entrenamiento como nunca había tenido la joven, la mayoría de los días ella acababa agotada y furiosa con el chico. Ranma le exigía mucho y Akane se desesperaba con el nivel que le exigía el chico. Los dos tenían frecuentes discusiones. Que acababan en pelea y con el chico por los suelos por algún golpe y ella saliendo del gimnasio muy enfadada.

Poco a poco la joven se fue adaptando a ese condenado entrenamiento y Ranma se vio en la necesidad de subir de nivel. El chico estaba satisfecho y contento con la evolución de su prometida. Era una buena alumna y muy bien dotada para las artes marciales. Pero él no la alababa ni la felicitaba, no quería que ella se confiase y se estancase en un nivel de fuerza, con eso consiguió que ella fuese continuamente evolucionando.

Ella tardó tiempo en ver los motivos para que su amigo no la felicitarse, y tampoco vio su evolución como luchadora. Para ella se había estancado y se iba deprimiendo pensando que no lograría nunca superar a rival.

Un día al entrar el joven al lugar de entrenamiento la vio sentada en el suelo y triste.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Akane?, ¿Te vuelve a doler los brazos o las piernas? -Preguntó preocupado el chico,

Ella lo miró con tristeza, el chico sólo le hablaba con amabilidad cuando no entrenaban, Cuando era su entrenador se comportaba como un borde.

\- ¿Por qué me tomas el pelo?, te ríes de mí. Sé que no evoluciono. Me somete a unos entrenamientos inútiles.

\- ¡Eres la mujer más tonta que conozco! - dijo el chico furioso- no te tomo el pelo.

-Si no me dices si lo hago mal o bien es por qué estoy estancada. Este entrenamiento es una inutilidad. -la chica se levantó y fue a salir del dojo. Pero Ranma la cogió por el brazo y la detuvo.

\- ¡Eres idiota Akane!, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?,-dijo el chico furioso- si lo hicieras mal, si no evolucionases y crecieras ya te lo había dicho. ¿No te has dado cuenta lo fuerte que te has hecho? Al principio acababas agotada de hacer los ejercicios básicos, te costaban mucho. Ahora los haces con mucha facilidad. Has superado a Ryoga, tienes un nivel excelente.

- _ **¡MIENTES**_! - gritó ella- Veo como resoplas, no llego al nivel que quieres, no evoluciono como tú quieres.

 _ **\- ¡ESO ES CIERTO! -**_ afirmó el chico- tardas mucho en aprender las técnicas-ella lo miró sorprendía- pero eso no significa que no las aprendas. Ryoga tardaría mucho menos que tú, pero… tú lo dominarás mejor que él, pero necesitas más tiempo que él. Ahora tienes un nivel muy bueno, hay pocas personas que te superarían. Pero no quiero que te confíes. Debes superar el nivel que tienes ahora. Y cuando lo hagas me ayudarás a superar el que tengo yo.

Akane lo miró sorprendida.

-Sólo me quieres para que te ayude a supera tu nivel de fuerza-gritó ella enfadada.

\- ¡ _ **ESO NO ES CIERTO**_! - gritó el chico aún más furioso que ella, la miró con tristeza- si no nos hacemos más fuertes no podemos con esas brujas. por qué me temo que Shampoo no será la peor de ellas. - La miró muy serio- nos vamos que tener que enfrentar a las matriarcas y no será fácil y menos con nuestras fuerza y habilidades actuales. Debemos crecer aún más para poderlas superar. No hemos hecho sino empezar. De ahora en adelante queda lo peor del entrenamiento.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Ranma tenía razón ya no volvió a quejarse de sus entrenamientos, confiaba en el chico y sabía que con él lograría a superar sus límites.

-Tienes razón debemos crecer aún más- dijo la chica, -pero quiero tener este día de fiesta. - Hoy cocinaré para ti. -Y salió silbando del dojo.

-Me parece que mañana no estaré en forma para entrenar… ni para nada-se dijo Ranma asustado… y acertó, la venenosa comida de Akane lo tuvo en cama varios días.

Los meses fueron pasando y llegó el día que los dos chicos abandonaron la cueva que fue su refugio casi un año.

-Ahora empieza la segunda parte de entrenamiento-Dijo el chico- no podemos hacerlo en la cueva.

-La echaré de menos- dijo la joven- ha sido nuestro refugio durante casi un año. Hemos salido pocas veces de ella.

-Pero debemos seguir creciendo y aquí no vamos a poder hacerlo. Cuando acabe el entrenamiento volveremos para descansar y planear el ataque

Los dos chicos se miraron y empezaron andar hacía el lugar de entrenamiento, pasaría allí más tiempo que el que pasaron en la cueva.

* * *

 **TIEMPO ANTES EN NERIMA.**

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a volver con las manos vacías? -gritó una furiosa Shampoo a sus compañeras amazonas- Ni habéis traído a Ranma ni me habéis traído el cadáver de esa chica tonta. Vuestras compañeras han tenido más éxito con las otras dos.

Las dos chicas la miraron asustada, eran las únicas que habían logrado sobrevivir y volver al Neko- Hanten, Shampoo las recibía insultándolas. Sólo no la retaban por qué la familia de Cologne tenía más categoría que las suyas.

-Ese chico es muy fuerte, logró dejar fuera de combate a varías de la nuestras. Eran nuestras mejores guerreras. Ninguna de ellas volverá a poder volver a luchar nunca- una de la amazona se había enfadado- por culpa de tu capricho hemos perdido muchas de nuestras mejores luchadoras. Te debíamos ayudar a llevar tu Airen a la aldea… pero lo estamos haciendo a un precio muy alto. Acuérdate por qué se te pedirá algo a cambio, y si fracasas será tu fin.

Shampoo la miró con desprecio.

-No sabes con quien estás hablando-amenazó la chica- mi bisabuela es la matriarca Cologne, nuestra familia está muy bien posicionada en la tribu de las amazonas. Vuestro deber es obedécenos. Iréis y perseguiréis a mi Airen y me lo traeréis y quiero la cabeza de esa chica violenta. Tenéis dos horas – las miró con rabia- si no podéis es que no estáis capacitadas para ser guerreras amazonas. Y perderéis esa categoría.

Las dos jóvenes la miraron con miedo.

-Se hará como usted quiera… pero ya lo siguen un nutrido grupo de nuestras mejores guerreras, los cogerán. Han salido de este barrio y se ha internado en el bosque no escaparan, y más con esa chica herida.

-Eso espero por vuestro bien-dijo con frialdad Shampoo- ahora desaparecer.

Las dos chicas salieron. Y Shampoo se quedó con su abuela. La anciana pensaba que no sería fácil coger a Ranma, aun teniendo que cargar con esa chica herida.

-Shampoo te equivocas, Ranma escapará, no hay nadie preparado para cogerlo, ni siquiera tú.

-En cuanto esa pequeña japonesa muera, el vendrá a mí. Nos casaremos y seremos felices y…

\- ¡Tú sueñas! - dijo una voz, desde el fondo de la sala. Las dos amazonas se giraron y vieron a las dos hermanas Tendo mayores y a la madre de Ranma atadas y con heridas- Ranma volverá y cuando se enteré lo que has hecho a mi marido y al padre de Akane- Nodoka la miraba con furia- te matará. No dudará en arráncate la cabeza. Ya lo piensa por hacer sufrir a " _ **SU PROMETIDA**_ "

-Ranma me quiere y…-dijo Shampoo- él está con esa idiota por lastima…

\- ¿También Ranma te rompió el brazo por qué te quiere? -preguntó con ironía Nabiki- Te lo rompió defendiendo a su prometida, oí que te cogió del cuello y estuvo a punto de rompértelo. Si Akane no hubiera estado herida… ahora tú ya estarías viendo a tus antepasados y si la hubierais matado, en estos momentos tu tribu estaría extinta. Akane acabó con tus mejores guerreras, tú eres la más fuerte, y Ranma se desharía de ti con facilidad. No tientes a tu suerte, cuando él vuelva te matar…

Shampoo se acercó a Nabiki y la abofeteó.

-Chica mercenaria hablar mucho.

Nabiki la miró con rabia.

-Si, pero yo te puedo decir cómo te puedes salvar de la ira de Ranma, tú y tu tribu. -dijo Nabiki.

-Tú decir. –dijo Shampoo.

-Sí, pero te costará caro-dijo Nabiki.

\- ¿Cuánto? - preguntó la chica china.

-Para salvarte de Ranma es muy sencillo, y su precio también-dijo Nabiki con frialdad- la única forma de sálvate de que te mate Ranma es… que te mates tu misma… tú y tu malnacida tribu. El precio ya te lo he dicho, quiero tu vida… y ten en cuenta que me la entregarán, ya estás… ¡muerta! - Nabiki acabó con tono siniestra. -Ranma se dedicará a acabar contigo.

Shampoo se enfureció y cogió la katana de Nodoka.

- **¡MIENTES!** \- gritó Shampoo- Él me quiere, Airen se arrojará a mis brazos, pero antes yo matarte con Katana de futura suegra y…

\- ¡No te lo consentiré! - dijo Nodoka furiosa- Si lo intentas me meteré por el medio y me matarás a mí. ¿Piensa que mi hijo te aceptará sabiendo que has matado a su madre? - Nodoka la miró seria- No temo a la muerte, me reuniré con mi esposo. Y desde el más allá te atormentaremos.

Shampoo miró a las tres mujeres con rabia. Esas japonesas eran tan condenadamente orgullosas y arrogantes, pero ella haría que cayesen rendidas a sus pies.

-Ahora os encerraré. Vuestro orgullo se vendrá abajo, y yo ganar- miró a Nodoka y sonrió con maldad- yo cumplir tu deseo, tú reunirte con padre de Airen, él no estar muerto. Y padre de chica violenta tampoco, pero vosotros cinco desear haber muerto- y la chica se rió siniestra.

Entraron dos amazonas.

-Lleváoslas al calabozo, juntos a los otros prisioneros. No saldéis de allí con vida.

Las dos amazonas empujaron a las tres mujeres hacía la salida, pero Kasumi se paró y miró durante un rato a Shampoo. La joven japonesa estaba muy sería y la miraba sin miedo. Shampoo de repente sintió un terror muy grande. Kasumi era una rival muy peligrosa, siempre la había inquietado. No era una chica normal, detrás de esa aparecía tranquilidad y de esa bondadosa sonrisa, se encontraba una rival peligrosa, extremadamente peligrosa. No debía desafiarla, por qué perdería… sin ni siquiera luchar.

Kasumi se giró y siguió a las otras dos prisioneras. Pero Shampoo no volvió a tener un minuto de alivio, el terror que le metió Kasumi en el cuerpo lo acompañó durante mucho tiempo.

Shampoo miró el comedor del Neko Hanten, estaba vacío. Ya no recibía clientes, ahora los llevaban allí a los prisioneros y ella los interrogaba. Su bisabuela no participaba. Cologne y las matriarcas se quedaron con la casa del dojo Tendo y vivían en él. Aunque el dojo estaba destruido.

Las amazonas se habían apoderado del barrio de Nerima en poco tiempo. Ahora los habitantes vivían atemorizados por las amazonas. La mayoría de los amigos de Ranma y Akane habían desaparecido y llevado a presencia de Shampoo que los interrogó, pero nadie supo, o quiso decirle, donde estaban esos dos jóvenes. Ella al no encontrar solución se dedicó a meterlos en prisión, los sótanos del antiguo instituto Furinkan. Ahora transformado en un recinto del terror, donde las crueles amazonas torturaban a sus víctimas.

Mientras Shampoo esperaba noticia de las perseguidoras de Ranma y Akane. Pero estas volvieron con las manos vacías y se tuvieron que enfrentar a la ira de Shampoo.

La joven china no supo nunca como hizo su " _Airen_ " para desaparecer, y eso que llevaba una chica herida. Ni como había preferido antes a una chica fea y mala cocinera que a ella. Que Ranma estuviera enamorado de Akane no entraba en su cabeza. Ella era perfecta y tenía que tener por esposo a alguien a su altura, y Ranma lo estaba. Quien no estaba a la altura de su "Airen" era esa chica japonesa poca cosa y fea. Pero era a esa chica quien su " _Airen_ " protegía.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Kodachi ya no estaba. Ukyo, esa ridícula cocinera japonesa también había caído junto Ryoga y la novia de este, esa chica llamada Akari. Ryoga era idiota estaba enamorado de dos chicas de nombre tan parecido… incluso eran igual de pánfilas. ¡Mousse…! ¡Mousse…! ¡no sabía nada de Mousse!, pensó con fastidio. ¿Dónde coño se había metido Mousse? Mousse estaba desaparecido, había escapado de sus perseguidoras, ganado a varias amazonas, que ahora lo buscaban para casarse con él… y ese loco de Kuno… había acabado con una multitud de amazonas de bajo nivel y también lo buscaban las vencidas por la misma razón que a Mousse. Le enrabiaba no saber nada de Mousse.

Y Ranma desaparecido, sus subordinadas lo siguieron, eran las mejores rastreadoras… y Ranma las esquivó. Las dejó atrás como si fueran principiantes, ahora tenía más ganas de encontrarlo y casarse con él, no sabía que la mayoría de amazonas pensaban igual que ella, sentía que Ranma las había vencido, y por los tanto debían casarse con él. Pronto podía estallar una batalla por el joven japonés, y Shampoo estaría en problemas. Pero quería saber dónde estaba Mousse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos hermanas Tendo y Nodoka llegaron a lo que sería su prisión… y se encontraron a su familia. Esas imbéciles invasoras los juntaron. Al llegar a prisión las habían separado, para volver a interrogarlas. Pero al final las metieron a las tres en la misma celda.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron a Nodoka.

-Estáis bien- dijo Nodoka. -Me alegro.

-Sí, pero nos han vuelto a interrogar sobre el paradero de Ranma y Akane- dijo Kasumi- se le debe haber escapado. Ranma no se dejará coger. Quitando las matriarcas, no hay quien lo supere. Y no creo que ni estas lo superen si Ranma se enfurece de verdad.

-Eso me alivia- contestó Nodoka- Mi hijo desmotará ser un hombre no dejándose atrapar, ni que nadie dañe a su prometida.

-Estas locas se arrepentirán cuando Ranma y Akane vuelvan. Los dos han vencido a muchas de las amazonas. No volverán sin prepararse para ser más fuertes y hábiles… cuando vuelvan… estas invasoras se arrepentirán de ser tan estúpidas.

Los dos patriarcas estaban acostados y quejándose, estaban muy heridos y graves. Nodoka los miró.

-No saldrán de esta sí no los curamos, están muy mal-dijo muy seria- y a esas amazonas no les importa lo que nos pase.

-Dejádmelo a mí- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa siniestra. Y se acercó a la puerta- ¡Eeei! -Gritó- ¡Carcelera!

Una amazona se acercó a la reja, más alta y fornida que Nabiki.

\- ¿Qué quieres, estúpida y débil mujer? Tenemos órdenes de no haceros caso y si metéis jaleo de castigaros con dureza…

-Mira idiota, si uno de esos dos muere-dijo Nabiki señalando a su padre y a Genma- Cuando vuelva Ranma y se entere…-y Nabiki puso una sonrisa siniestra. - No te gustará lo que te hará.

-No me importa. Ese chico se casará con Shampoo y…

\- ¿Pero te piensas que Ranma se casará con la mujer que dejó morir a su familia? - Volvió a sonreír siniestra-Exterminará a vuestra tribu. No dejará a ninguna viva.

La amazona no se dejó convencer.

-Ese chico será el esposo de Shampoo.

Nabiki cambió de estrategia.

\- ¿Quién te venció?, ¿Ranma o Akane? -preguntó Nabiki. La amazona se sorprendió- ¡Fue Ranma! - la amazona retrocedió asustada. Había caído en la trampa de Nabiki- Según tus leyes ¿no debe ser tu Airen? ¿Se lo dejarás a Shampoo?

La amazona cerró los ojos ellas habían sufrido el ataque de Ranma mientras Shampoo estaba dirigiendo el ataque sin sufrir daño. Muchas amazonas escucharon esta conversación. Muchas de ellas fueron vencidas por Ranma.

-Shampoo es una guerrera de elite, su bisabuela es una de las matriarcas. Tiene más categoría que yo- dijo la amazona con resentimiento.

-Vosotras hacéis el trabajo sucio, os jugáis la vida… y ella se lleva la fama sin hacer nada. - dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Seguiría el juego de Nabiki. - vosotras obtenéis el premio y ella se lo quedará.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, Ranma me hace caso. -dijo tentadora Nabiki- a nadie le hace más caso que a mí, sé cómo hacer que me obedezca. Puedo hablarle de ti. Podía ser tuyo… y de nadie más. ¿O piensas conformarte con las migajas que te de la familia de Shampoo?

La amazona se la quedó mirando. Cologne y su familia siempre se quedaban con lo mejor. Ahora habían llevado a toda la tribu a un país extraño, a una lucha que no era la suya. Peleando por un chico que sería de otra. Según sus leyes ella también podía reclamar el chico… pero no le harían caso. Vería sus derechos pisoteados por qué la familia de Shampoo era la más influente de la tribu. Una pequeña chispa de rebelión pendió en la joven amazona, ella podía pedir a ese chico como su Airen, estaba en su derecho, pero...

-Me lo pensaré- dijo la joven china y ser giró para irse. No se alejó mucho cuando Nabiki le habló.

-Darte prisa, si mi padre o el padre de Ranma mueren… ya será tarde para vosotras. Elige si ellos viven, Ranma será tuyo… si ellos mueren, Ranma acabará con vosotras.

La amazona se giró y se alejó. Pronto esa oferta se extendió a las amazonas vencidas por Ranma. Y muchas se acercaron a hablar con Nabiki, que fue ayudada por Kasumi y por Nodoka. Las tres se ofrecieron de intermediadas con Ranma. Con esa táctica lograron dos cosas. Que Genma y Soun recibieran atención sanitaria y se recuperasen y la otra cosa que consiguieron fue enfrentar a las amazonas entre ella, sobre todo con Shampoo, las amazonas no estaban de acuerdo que fuese esta quien se quedarse con Ranma, cuando muchas de ellas fueron vencidas por el joven japonés. Poco a poco las tres prisioneras lograron lo que nadie había conseguido nunca. Destruir la confianza y cordialidad que había entre las integrantes de ese pueblo. Y en meses estallaría un duelo entre ellas por el joven de la trenza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shampoo estaba inquieta, era una inquietud que también compartían las matriarcas. Algo les ocurría a las amazonas, con el paso de los meses ese estado de tensión entre amazonas iba en aumento, habían pasado casi dos años desde que invadieron Nerima y lo mantenían con mano de hierro. Pero los peores problemas no vinieron de los subyugados habitantes de Nerima, sí no de las mismas opresoras.

Las disputas entre ellas eran ya un problema, las peleas eran algo cotidiano y cada vez eran más fuertes y violentas. Sí hubieran investigado se habían dado cuenta donde radicaba el problema. Nadie se dio cuenta que las amazonas se habían divido en dos grupos. Y que las integrantes de cada grupo se peleaban entre ellas, sin afectarle las del otro grupo. Shampoo en su ceguera por conseguir a Ranma no se quiso dar cuenta que uno de los grupos luchaba por conseguir robarle a " _su Airen"._ Y que cada amazona que era enviada a conseguir capturar el joven, realmente quería captura a Ranma para ella misma.

-La inquietud de nuestro pueblo debe ser que están lejos de nuestra tierra y sienten añoranza- dijeron algunas matriarcas y todas las demás asistieron.

Ni las matriarcas ni Shampoo se dieron cuentan en un principio que tenían un grave problema, peor de lo que jamás pudieron pensase. Y cuando lo descubrieron, ya no pudieron solucionarlo… por qué ese día se le echó encima su peor pesadilla. Ese día alguien decidió volver y vengarse de ellas.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en un bosque muy alejado y difícil de llegar, vivían dos jóvenes. Dos jóvenes muy diferentes a los que casi dos años antes huyeron del que fue su barrio. Eran más maduros, casi no tenían peleas entre ellos, y cuando las tenían eran más una forma de diversión que una forma de llevarse la contaría. Ya recuperados de sus heridas, ya superada la primera fase del entrenamiento. Se entrenaban como nunca lo habían hecho, debían superar a las matriarcas, debían superar a sus miedos, para poder volver a su barrio y recuperar sus vidas.

Ella ya no se había vuelto a quejar de los entrenamientos que la sometía el joven. Ahora ella misma veía sus progresos… y los de su prometido. Se sabían superior a las amazonas. Pero no estaban aún satisfechos. Querían progresar aún más, sus contrarías eran muchas y tenían que seguir progresando para estar seguros de lograr superar a sus enemigas, pero sobre todo debían superar a las matriarcas.

-Cuando te coja te voy a mandar a volar- dijo ella furiosa. La joven preparó el almuerzo, el joven dio su opinión sobre cómo le quedó. A ella este comentario no le gustó. Y ahora lo perseguía enfadada. - de ahora en adelante vas a tener esa boquita cerrada- y añadió con maldad- ¡Por qué te arrancaré todos los dientes de un puñetazo!

-Sabes que cocinas mal, que cuando lo haces no te fijas- dijo él defendiéndose-Te tengo dicho que conserves la calma en todo momento, cuando luches, cuando vayas a algún lugar… o cuando cocines… y tú siempre haces lo que te da la real gana- y añadió con traviesa maldad- sobre todo cuando cocina.

Akane lo miró con ganas de estrangularlo. Siguieron corriendo por el bosque. Poco a poco la ira de la joven fue desapareciendo, pero siguieron persiguiéndose. Él se paraba al lado de un árbol y cuando ella parecía que lo iba a coger Ranma la esquivaba y volvían a perseguirse. Los dos chicos se reían, se lo estaban pasando bien. A parte de ser un juego era un entrenamiento.

Trepaban a los árboles, saltaban de un árbol a otro. Bajaban al suelo, saltaban entre los riscos. Se movían de una forma que no habían hecho nunca, al menos ella. Habían transformado la pelea en entrenamiento y el entrenamiento en una diversión. Aunque se reían y movían por el bosque no perturbaban a los demás habitantes del bosque, habían aprendido a disimular su aura, a hacerla parecer la de un animal. Con ello los hacían indetectables tanto para los animales que vivían en el bosque como si aparecía algún humano.

Después de una loca carrera habían llegado a donde tenían el campamento. Aunque se habían movido por todo el bosque no habían dejado rastros de su paso.

Ella llegó después de él y no lo vio.

\- ¡Ranma! - lo llamó ella-No te escondas, no me atraparas, sé cómo encontrarte. - y cerró los ojos. Intentó encontrarlo por la energía que despendía el chico. Pero sólo encontró la energía de varios pájaros, un zorro y de un conejito cercano y asustado. La chica sonrió ya sabía dónde se ocultaba Ranma.

Se giró y delante de ella estaba el chico dispuesto a asustarla.

Ella sonrió y él cerró los ojos y le sonrió.

\- ¡Muy bien guapa!, ya has aprendido lo bastante, ya sabe cómo encontrar a alguien por su energía o por su aura. De ahora en adelante aprenderás a hacerte invisible-dijo el chico.

\- ¿Hacerme invisible? -preguntó intrigada la joven.

-Si, hasta ahora has aprendido a disimular tu aura, la energía que despide tu cuerpo. Has aprendido a disfrazarla para que se confunda con la de un pájaro, un gato. Desde ahora aprenderás a ser indetectable. A fundir tu energía y ti misma con el entorno. Aprenderás a pasar por delante de alguien y que no logre verte. Será difícil, pero tú puedes conseguirlo. Cuando aprenderás a ser uno con el entorno te enseñaré a luchar en ese estado.

-No sé si lo lograré- comentó ella bajando la cabeza- sabes que soy torpe.

\- ¡No sea tonta Akane! - dijo el joven enfadado-Espero mucho de ti. Si pensase que no podías te enseñaría otras técnicas… debes tener más confianza en ti misma. No te desanimes. Tienes mucho potencial dentro de ti, eres la persona que tiene más, incluso superas a Cologne. No te creas menos que nadie. –Akane seguía sin reaccionar- mira cuando te enfadas conmigo, me mandas a volar lejos, sabes que eres la única que puedes hacerlo. Ni siquiera Happosai puede hacerlo. Vamos hacer de ti la mejor luchadora.

\- ¡ **NO QUIERO SER LA MEJOR LUCHADORA!, ¡QUIERO SER UNA CHICA NORMAL!** \- gritó ella- ¡Quiero salir con mis amigas! - lo miró con timidez- salir contigo, ir al cine, a la discoteca, a un parque de atracciones. ¡Quiero divertirme! Soy una chica joven quiero mirar al futuro con optimismo. No como ahora que no sé si habrá un futuro para mí… para nosotros.

Ranma la miró sorprendido se giró y anduvo hasta un árbol, apoyó una mano y bajó la cabeza.

-Yo…yo…también quiero lo mismo que tú. Pasear contigo por el parque. Ir a cualquier sitio cogidos por las manos…. Pero ahora me parece imposible, por ahora tú y yo somos dos fugitivos, cuyo único delito es no hacer lo que Shampoo desea. No quiero que te pase nada, me horroriza sólo pensar que esas locas te hagan algo. Casi cada noche tengo pesadillas… que te matan. -el chico negó con la cabeza, quería alejar esos pensamientos. - Si lo hacen… no lo soportaría, ¡ **NO QUIERO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO DONDE TÚ NO ESTÉS!,** si acaban contigo… no tendré razón para seguir viviendo y te seguiré. Te necesito conmigo, sé que soy egoísta, pero… por ti soy fuerte, por ti daría todo incluso mi vida. Te quiero Akane, eres lo único que deseo en esta vida… lo demás es superficial y no tiene importancia.

-Yo también te quiero, también te quiero a mi lado siempre y eres lo único que tiene importancia en esta vida. Progresaré para cumplir nuestro sueño de ir al cine o donde sea juntos. Progresaré para recuperar nuestra vida. Aprenderé todas las técnicas que me enseñes. -y sonriendo- y te superaré y me tendrás que llamar sensei.

Él la miró y sonrió.

-Jamás me superaras-dijo él riendo- no te dejaré hacerlo. Pero te enseñaré las mejores técnicas que conozco. Prepárate por qué va ser muy duro.

-Tú alucinas-dijo ella- vas a ver cómo me adapto a tú entrenamiento. Me va resultar muy fácil aprender.

-Eso lo veremos- y en un ataque que no se esperaba la chica le empezó a hacer cosquilla- estás vencida.

-No me vencerás-dijo ella riendo a carcajadas- y le contraatacó utilizando la misma técnica.

Estuvieron mucho rato haciéndose cosquillas. Pero de golpe los dos pararon y se miraron serios. Habían detectado un peligro, alguien se acercaba al bosque, Ese alguien estaba aún muy lejos, pero debían huir, ponerse a salvo.

Los dos chicos se relajaron y pusieron sus auras al mínimo y las disimularon. Corrieron a esconderse.

Muy lejos de allí, una avanzada de amazonas llegó al bosque. Estaban muy lejos de Nerima, realmente se habían perdido y estaban a punto de desertar y volver a su pueblo en China. Esas chicas estaban cansadas de esa lucha por alguien que no sería suyo… una lucha que ellas no ganarían ni las gracias de una egoísta Shampoo. Oyeron un jaleo lejano, lo atribuyeron a algún animal.

Ni se acercaron donde los dos jóvenes habían jugado, ni encontraron rastro de los dos perseguidos. Desde mucha distancia, los dos jóvenes observaron a sus perseguidoras, y las vieron alejarse sin acercarse al sitio donde los dos jóvenes tenían su campamento. No eran las primeras que se internaban en ese bosque, tampoco serían las últimas, pero nadie dio con los dos chicos, ni encontraron rastro de los dos jóvenes, ni se acercaron lo bastante para ponerlos en peligro.

Meses después Ranma y Akane empaquetaron sus cosas, volvían a Nerima, pero antes pasarían unos días por la cueva. Los dos jóvenes estaban preparados para enfrentarse a su destino.

* * *

Un grupo de amazona patrullaba por la calle, todo se había vuelto muy rutinario. Nadie se les oponía. No tenían rivales a los que combatir.

-Esto se está volviendo muy rutinario. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena pelea. No nos quedan rivales. Las matriarcas no nos dejan hacer torneos. Me estoy oxidando.

\- ¿Qué quieres? los últimos meses ha habido muchas peleas entre nosotras, algunas de estas peleas han sido a muerte. Algo extraño pasa.

\- ¿Habéis oído el rumor? -dijo la primera que habló.

\- ¿Qué rumor? -preguntaron las otras dos, aunque ellas también lo habían oído.

-Que todas las que pelean… han sido derrotadas por ese chico, ese chico por el cual nos han traído a este país.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que están luchando por quedarse con el Airen de Shampoo?

-Según nuestras leyes si más de una guerrera es vencida por un mismo hombre, deben luchar entre ellas por él. La vencedora se queda con él.

-Pues a Cologne no le gustará y lo intentará impedir, ya sabes que el clan de Cologne siempre se queda con lo mejor.

-Pues si lo intenta esta vez puede tener problemas, son muchas las guerreras vencidas por ese chico. Y todas quieren ejercer su derecho a reclamar a ese chico como Airen.

-Pues he oído otro rumor. -las otras dos la miraron asombradas- Shampoo tenía tres competidoras. De dos se ha deshecho… la tercera era la que parecía tener menos posibilidades, es la que ese chico quería. Y Shampoo no podía echarla del corazón de su "Airen" y por eso nos llamó… para matarla… pero esa chica era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba Shampoo, acabó con muchas de las nuestras. Pero al final ella cayó, y cuando Shampoo la iba a matar, apareció ese chico y la defendió, según cuentan, pero es secreto nadie debe saberlo, Shampoo estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por ese chico, se dice que le rompió el brazo. Dicen que le dijo que no volviera a acercarse a esa chica o la mataría.

-No sé, no sé- contestó la primera en hablar- aquí se cuece algo extraño. Llevamos dos años aquí. Ese chico ha desaparecido, aunque se han mandado patrullas por todo Japón nadie lo ha encontrado y la rival de Shampoo esta con él. Shampoo se podía rendir y dejar que volviésemos a nuestro pueblo. Se está volviendo loca. Y nos llevará a la destrucción a nosotras.

-No debes hablar así. Cologne se enterará y nos castigará. No es la primera que pasa. Ya han castigado a varias por pedir volver a China.

Entonces notaron que algo las amenazaba y se pusieron en guardia. Esa sensación duró un instante, pero no por desaparecer se relajaron. Fue extraño, aun no notando peligro, se sentían amenazadas. Como si un enemigo formidable la fuese atacar. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda, Fue lo último que hicieron, un instante después recibieron el ataque y quedaron inconscientes. No vieron ni quien ni como las atacó, ni menos pudieron defenderse.

* * *

Dos días después el terror se había metido en el corazón de las amazonas. Habían desaparecido varias patrullas, nadie vio nada. Un borracho dijo que vio que las amazonas iban andando y de repente caían inconscientes al suelo. Y poco después desaparecían como si no hubieran existido. Se decía que un monstruo vengador invisible se dedicaba cazarlas y comérselas. Aunque buscaron a las amazonas desaparecida no dieron con ellas.

-No me creo eso- dijo Shampoo a su abuela- deben ser algún vecino del barrio con gana de venganza. Cuando lo cojamos lo escarmentaremos.

La amazona estaba furiosa. No daba con Ranma ni con la chica violenta, aunque se habían mandado patrullas por todo Japón. Sus amazonas se peleaban entre ellas, y no sabía el motivo. Varias amazonas se habían vuelto a su pueblo. Ahora varios grupos de amazona habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y aún no sabía dónde estaba Mousse, cuando lo encontrase… haría que se arrepintiese, eso era lo que más le molestaba, no saber nada de Mousse.

\- ¡Shampoo! ¡Contrólate! Cada vez estás peor. Te dejas dominar por la ira y los nervios. Encontraremos a quien hace desaparecer a nuestras compañeras. Encontraremos a Airen, y nos lo llevaremos a nuestra tribu.

Las dos estaban en el dojo Tendo reunidas con las demás matriarcas, estaban preocupadas. La larga estancia lejos de su pueblo las desquiciabas. Pero Shampoo mostraba síntomas que estaba mucho más que desquiciada.

-Eso espero, él me está esperando… esa… idiota… lo ha embrujado y…. Cuando la encuentre la destrozaré. Le demostraré donde llega el poder de una amazona.

-No lo creo, no te veo en forma Shampoo-dijo una voz irónica- creo que no podas cumplir con lo que acabas de decir- todas se giraron delante suyo había aparecido Akane, como si hubiera salido de la nada, se había escabullido de las amazonas que vigilaban el dojo, esas guerreras serían castigadas por esa negligencia. Shampoo y Cologne la miraron y se asustaron. Esa chica no era la misma de dos años antes. Ahora era más peligrosa, mucho más.

Akane miró a las amazonas, se notaba confiada. Las amazonas miraron a esa chica, era muy fuerte, era un peligro. Era superior a cualquier amazona.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó una amazona.

-Soy Akane Tendo y esta es mi casa-dijo la chica- y exijo saber dónde está mi familia. y que abandonéis este dojo, os doy veinte horas. No lo hagáis, y no lo contareis. -amenazó.

-No te importa donde está tu familia, y ahora esta casa es nuestra-contestó esa matriarca- debes rendirte y decirnos donde está el Airen de…

\- **¡Cállate bruja**! -contestó Akane furiosa, la matriarca se calló impresionada por la autoridad de la joven. Esa chica le asustaba, le notaba mucha fuerza- quiero saber dónde está mi familia y me lo vais a decir. Y os iréis de esta casa **¡YA!**

-No vas a salir con vida de aquí-amenazó esa matriarca. - no sabes con quien te la juegas. Soy la jefa del poblado, la matriarca más experta en…

\- ¡Mi prometida ha dicho que te calles! **¡Y TE CALLARÁS!** \- dijo alguien y delante de esa vieja amazona se materializó un chico. La mujer miró al chico y retrocedió. La mirada del joven era siniestra. Era alguien extremadamente fuerte y hábil. Algo le dijo que esos dos jóvenes eran los seres más peligrosos que nunca había visto.

\- ¡Ranma! - gritó Shampoo, se iba a lanzar a abrazarlo, pero algo en el chico le dijo que correría peligro si lo intentaba. Ranma no era el mismo de antes, notó que el joven estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que lo amenace a él… o a Akane.

-Tu familia son nuestros prisioneros, si quiere volver a verlos con vida deberás entregarte antes de mañana a la tres de la tarde. -dijo Shampoo confiada.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y miraron a la amazona.

-Las que debéis rendiros sois vosotras. Quien ha ido secuestrando amazonas somos nosotros, si la queréis volver a ver vivas, debéis entregarnos a nuestra familia y amigos y desaparecer de Japón para siempre. No nos engañéis, ya sabemos cómo venceros para siempre. -dijo Ranma.

-Vuestras amazonas desaparecidas ya han dejado de ser un problema. Ya nadie las mirará con miedo.

Las matriarcas la miraron asustadas, esa chica era terrorífica y no mentía. Podía haber hecho algo malo a sus guerreras.

De golpe Ranma desapareció de donde estaba y apareció delante de Shampoo.

\- ¡Hola Shampoo! - dijo el chico con dulzura. La chica se conmovió, él aun la quería pensó la chica china. Miró a Akane con una sonrisa ganadora, que se le congeló en los labios, su rival la miraba con una sonrisa cruel. Se giró hacía Ranma, y dio unos pasos atrás, los ojos de Ranma desprendía mucho odio hacía ella- No te he agradecido el mal que le causantes a Akane- y puso una sonrisa malvada. La cogió por el cuello y lo apretó, la joven empezó a quedarse sin aire. Intento quitar las manos del joven de su cuello, pero no pudo, las matriarcas vieron esa escena congeladas, ninguna pudo intervenir- te podía matar, pero lo haré mañana delante de tu puto pueblo. Reza si sabes, pagaras por tus crímenes. – la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa malvada. La chica se estaba ahogando y él parecía disfrutar con ello- si en lugar de matarte yo te matas tú me harás un favor, de esa forma no me ensuciaré las manos con tu sucia sangre.

La soltó y la chica cayó de rodillas, intentando respirar, y miró a Ranma asustada. Ese no era su Airen, Akane lo había embrujado. De repente en donde estaba Ranma apareció Akane.

-Yo no he acabado contigo-y la abofeteó. Nadie la vio darle el golpe. Shampoo salió disparada y chocó contra la pared. - ahora nos vamos, no nos sigáis. Y para garantizar que no sois crueles con mi familia y nuestros amigos, dos de vosotras vendrán con nosotros.

-Y os dejaremos un regalito- acabó Ranma con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No iremos ninguna con vosotros y no escapareis. -dijo Cologne- Os haremos pagar el daño hecho a Shampoo- se lo pensó- … y a nuestras amazonas. Habéis cometido un error volviendo a este barrio. Y entrando aquí…

Ranma y Akane la miraron y se rieron a carcajadas. Cologne notó que esos dos chicos no las temían. Pero había algo en los chicos que si la atemorizaban a ella. No eran los dos chicos controlables de años antes. Ahora eran dos terribles guerreros.

-No nos venceréis, ya no podéis- sentenció Ranma.

Un instante después Ranma y su prometida desaparecieron, como si se hubieran evaporado en el aire. Dos matriarcas también habían desaparecido. Nadie vio como lograron huir y llevarse dos poderosas amazonas con ellos. Encima de la mesa apareció una caja, al abrirla gritaron de horror. Ya entendían lo que quiso decir Akane con lo que sus amazonas desaparecidas ya no eran un problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente. El día amaneció triste y lluvioso. Todo olía a pesimismo. En el ambiente había algo que indicaba que cambiaría a peor. Aunque la noticia de la vuelta de los dos fugitivos no se había escampado, nadie exceptuando las matriarcas y Shampoo lo sabían. Todo había cambiado. El humor de las amazonas había llegado al límite y estaba a punto de estallar.

En la prisión los prisioneros notaron también ese cambio. Varias carceleras se habían peleado, y habían sido duramente castigadas. Y había aparecido algo en el ambiente que hacía dos años que había desaparecido. Kasumi fue la primera en identificarlo y miró a Nodoka y esta asintió, ella acababa de reconocerlo y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de las dos mujeres. El día tanto tiempo esperado había llegado al fin. Los dos prometidos habían vuelto para recuperar sus vidas.

A media mañana dos carceleras llegaron a las celdas donde se encontraban las familias Tendo- Saotome. Y entraron en ella.

\- ¡Salid! -ordenó la que parecía tener más cargo- es hora que vuestra sentencia se cumpla. Así lo han ordenado las matriarcas. Hoy pasareis al otro lado del rio Aqueronte.

Nabiki se la quedó mirando y sonrió.

-No, la que hoy bajará al Hades serás tú y tus amigas. ¿No lo hueles en el aire? Hoy huele diferente. Hoy huele a sangre y venganza. Con la luz del día ha llegado el aviso que vuestra estancia se ha acabado. Hoy habéis despertado en Nerima… Mañana la que tenga suerte, que no serán muchas, estará huyendo a vuestro pueblo. La que no tenga tanta se pudrirá en prisión. La que no tenga nada de suerte… ¡despertará en el tártaro! - acabó diciendo con un deje de locura.

La amazona la miró con pavor. Todas ellas detectaban algo raro ese día, como dijo esa chica, incluso el aire olía distinto, olía a sangre. El viento traía lamentos y sonidos. Sonidos pidiendo venganza. Ese barrio las quería fuera. Las piedras, el rio, el aire, todos los elementos se habían vuelto en su contra.

Pero la amazona ignoró la amenaza de la chica japonesa, y se rio.

-Te equivocas. La que descenderá al infierno será tú y tu familia, y vuestros amigos. Esperas en vano, tu hermana y ese chico han huido abandonadnos a vuestra suerte o están muertos. Si vuelven, él será el esposo de Shampoo y vuestra hermana será ajusticiada. Morirá como la perra que es. Su cabeza acabará clavada en una pica para que sirva de escarmiento a esta sucia ciudad.

Kasumi se plantó delante de ella. La amazona retrocedió asustada. Algo en la joven la atemorizaba.

-Mi hermana te venció, lo huelo en tu cuerpo, la temes. -la amazona volvió a retroceder asustada, era cierto había sido vencida por Akane. No quería volver a pasar por algo así, esa chica era extremadamente fuerte. - ¿Piensas que mi hermana no ha mejorado? Si no han vuelto aún es por qué se han estado entrenado. Ranma la ha entrenado, ya no debe ser la misma que te venció, ahora es mucho más fuerte. -Kasumi vio el miedo en la amazona- Ranma no es como los demás, no se conformará con ser el más fuerte, y que Akane sea más fuerte que vosotras. Irá más allá. Volverán cuando el prometido de mi hermana consideré que pueden ganaros a todas. Y teme cuando vuelva, por qué ese día os humillará… y ese día está muy cercano.

Las dos amazonas las miraron con miedo, pero pronto se recuperaron, no se dejarían asustar por esas débiles mujeres japonesas.

-Tirar para adelante y callad como vuestros hombres, ellos si saben el lugar que les corresponde. -dijo la que parecía la líder. Y salieron de la celda. Por el camino a fuera del recinto se unieron más amazonas.

La comitiva salió a las calles. La familia Tendo-Saotome se cubrió los ojos, la luz les molestaba, las amazonas se rieron del gesto de sus prisioneros.

\- ¿Os molesta la luz? -dijo una de ella riendo- no os preocupéis dentro de poco no os molestará nada- y todas las amazonas rieron. Pero todas callaron de golpe.

A la luz del Sol, la sensación de un mal presagio se hizo mucho más fuerte. Una gran amenaza flotaba en el aire, una amenaza casi física, algo había cambiado. Pero al ser tantas pensaron que nadie se atrevería a atacarlas. Estaban llegando al lugar de ejecución, el antiguo estadio de béisbol de Nerima.

-Ese lugar será vuestra última morada-dijo una amazona riendo-hoy serviréis de escarmiento para quienes osen oponerse a nuestro pueblo.

-Puede ser, pero pagareis caro vuestra osadía- dijo Nabiki- la hora de cobrar vuestra deuda ha llegado. Hoy pasareis por caja, vuestra factura es muy grande. Más de una tendrá que vivir dos o más vidas para pagar esa deuda. -las amazonas la miraron extrañadas. No entendieron a qué se refería Nabiki.

-No pensamos pagar nada, nos apoderamos de lo que queremos sin dar nada a cambio.

-Nabiki se refiere que hoy pagareis todo el mal que habéis hecho-dijo Nodoka- alguna de vosotras tiene mucho que pagar, y puede que lo page con su vida.

Las amazonas se rieron. Era esa familia la que hoy sería ajusticiada. Entraron en el antiguo estadio. Cuando estaban a punto de salir al campo, donde a esa familia le esperaba su final descubrieron con terror que sólo quedaban cinco amazonas. La mayoría desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Las cinco chicas empezaron a temer que ese día iba a ser terrorífico.

La comitiva llegó a lugar de ejecución, en las gradas se sentaban las amazonas, y sus hombres, en una grada se sentaban los habitantes de Nerima obligados a asistir en contra de su voluntad al evento, serían testigo de lo ocurrido. Además, verían lo que les podía ocurrir si se revelaban.

La comitiva llegó al centro del antiguo campo.

-Aquí traigo a los prisioneros-dijo la amazona.

-Veo que has cometido tu misión con éxito y sin fallar… pero se te ordenó no venir sola. ¿Y tus compañeras? -preguntó la amazona encargada de ajusticiar la familia Tendo.

La joven se giró y descubrió que había llegado sola. Se asustó no se había cuando desaparecieron las cuatro últimas chicas. La verdugo miró a esa amazona y sintió miedo, había oído el rumor de la desaparición de algunas de sus compañeras y no lo creyó. Pero ahora veía que era verdad, juraría que cuando salió la comitiva al campo iban tres amazonas, y dos habían desaparecido como si se hubieran evaporado. Y por el que rumor que se oía de las gradas, no fue la única que vio eso. Allí ocurría algo raro. Quería acabar con todo y volver a China. Ese lugar la atemorizaba.

Mientras en el palco del estadio, las matriarcas y Shampoo. Habían visto desaparecer dos amazonas, estaban un momento y al siguiente se habían esfumado, ellas sabían quiénes eran los culpables. Ranma y Akane estaban en el estadio. Ellas debían atacar pronto…o sería muy tarde.

* * *

Desde un lugar escondido.

\- ¡Ranma! No vamos a poder usar la técnica de unirnos al entorno muchas veces más. Desde ahora debemos luchar a cara descubierta.

-Lo sé. No temas, podemos con todas- aún nos quedan algunas técnicas por usar. No será fácil vencerlas a todas, pero no se lo podremos fácil.

Ella asintió, le sonrió. Se acercaron y se dieron un beso en los labios.

-Este beso es para que tengamos suerte-dijo ella.

-Yo ya tengo suerte al tenerte a mi lado. -le contestó él, ella se sonrojó. Le acarició la cara al chico. Los dos se quedaron mirando, sabían que podían ser los últimos momentos de estar juntos, pero ya nadie los separaría, ni siquiera la muerte.

-Y yo al tenerte al mío. - fue entonces cuando el chico se sonrojó.

-Pues vamos a allá Akane-dijo él. Y los dos se lanzaron hacía el centro del estadio. Iban a recuperar lo que les arrebataron y vengarse por el mal que les ocasionaron.

* * *

En el centro del estadio, las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka fueron atadas a unos postes de madera, a su lado ataron a los dos hombres. Las amazonas los habían mantenido con vida, pero no lo bastante alimentados, así no se recuperaban del todo y no daban problemas.

-Ahora se procederá al castigo y posterior ejecución de los prisioneros- gritó Shampoo, estaba furiosa, su Airen no había aparecido a buscarla y casarse con ella. Castigaría a la familia del chico, y este aprendería a obedecer.

\- ¿De qué se nos acusa? -dijo Kasumi muy tranquila- ¡Shampoo! a pesar de atacar siempre a Akane, te recibíamos en casa sin rencor, ¡y así nos pagas!

-Habéis colaborado en el secuestro de amazonas- gritó Shampoo.

-Estábamos encerradas, no pudimos colaborar-contestó Nabiki, de golpe le vino una idea- ¿Sabes lo que pienso Shampoo? **¡QUE ERES UNA GRAN COBARDE**! -todas amazonas se quedaron heladas por lo que dijo esa incauta- **¡si una cobarde!** Nos has mantenido débiles para que no nos revelásemos y te desafiáramos. Y lo has hecho por qué nos temes. Si fueras lo valiente y gran guerrera que dices que eres, nos hubieras dado una oportunidad de defendernos… pero la gran biznieta de Cologne no ha hecho eso. Es tan cobarde que nos deja débiles por el miedo que nos tiene. Y manda a otras que nos asesinen. No quiere luchar contra nosotras, no quiere que sus compañeras vean como es vencida por débiles chicas japonesas.

- **¡Callad! ¡Matad a esa zorra! -** Gritó Shampoo fuera de sí. No quería escuchar lo que decía Nabiki. No se dio cuenta que el estadio enmudecía, y muchos cuchicheos se empezaron a oír.

\- ¿Por qué no bajas tú a hacerlo? -gritó Nodoka. - Creía que podías ser una buena mujer para mi hijo… pero no eres sino una niña encaprichada de un juguete nuevo. Mi hijo no te aceptará nunca. Él ya elegido. Y no lo siento por ti.

 **\- ¡CALLAD!, ¡CALLAD!, ¡CALLAD!, -** Gritó histérica Shampoo tapándose los oídos. Esas mujeres estaban locas desafiándola a ella, la mejor de las amazonas.

En las gradas las amazonas empezaron a murmura en su contra. Las había traído a un país extraño, las obligó a luchar por ella. Quería quedarse con un chico por el que muchas fueron vencidas, esas vencidas ahora iban a oponerse a que Ranma fuera de Shampoo. La iban a desafiar por el chico. Y ahora rehuía a una lucha.

- **¡MATAD A ESAS RAMERAS! ¡QUIEN SE OPONGA O NO ME HAGA CASO DE FORMA INMEDIATA LA MATARÉ YO MISMA!** \- vociferó una Shampoo al borde de la locura. - morid y en cuanto vuelva Ranma mataré a Akane y Airen será mío.

\- ¿Tuyo? - dijo irónica Nabiki-Ranma ya tiene una prometida, y es Akane, y no la abandonará por ti. Tocarla y te matará sin compasión. -y añadió con maldad- A parte no eres la única que ha sido vencida por Ranma, hay muchas más amazonas que ahora tienen el mismo derecho sobre Ranma que tú.

Shampoo se quedó parada, acaba de descubrir que pasaba con las amazonas. Todas las que se habían peleado habían sido vencidas por el joven de la trenza. Todas podían retarla a un duelo por ese joven. Pero decidió dar un paso más allá, no sabía lo cerca que estaba del abismo.

-Airen será mío, por qué soy del clan más influente de la tribu de…-dijo la nieta de Cologne.

Entonces una gritería la acalló, muchas de las amazonas se levantaron de sus asientos. Ya no confiaban en Shampoo, no era digna de ser una de ellas. Las prisioneras la habían retado y ella se acobardó, debilitó expresamente a esas japonesas para no luchar contra ellas. Pero no dejarían que ella se quedase con Ranma, lucharían contra Shampoo por el chico, tenían el mismo derecho que ella. Ya no consideraban a Shampoo digna del chico.

Shampoo y las matriarcas miraron a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que las amazonas se rebelaban, ahora sabían la razón de las continuas luchas entre ellas. Ranma se había vuelto la razón de las disputas.

\- **¡Airen es mío**! -gritó Shampoo- no lo cederé a nadie. -estaba asustada todo se había ido al traste. Ahora debía luchar por el joven. Ya no lo tendría tan fácil.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Ranma es tuyo? - gritó una voz. El estadio enmudeció y se giraron hacía donde salió esa voz. Acababan de entrar Ranma y Akane- ¡Ranma es mi prometido!, y es sólo mío-dijo una Akane posesiva. La chica andaba cogida por la mano de Ranma. Y miró a Shampoo de forma desafiante. - Si quieres a Ranma deberás luchar conmigo y si ganas…Ranma decidirá hacer contigo lo que quiera, o quedarse contigo o… matarte

La familia Tendo-Saotome se emocionó al ver de nuevo a los dos fugitivos, estaban muy cambiados, más adultos, más seguros, más maduros. Se los veía muy unidos. Era la llegada de los dos chicos lo que avisaba el aire. Los dos jóvenes habían vuelto para recuperar sus vidas.

-Se quedará conmigo-aseguró la joven china. Estaba segura que Ranma la quería. Había olvidado como la intentó matar el día anterior o dos años antes, cuando ella hirió a Akane.

-Tú alucinas Shampoo-contestó el chico con sarcasmo- no te quiero. Y ya veré lo que te haré en el improbable caso que venzas a Akane...pero haga lo que haga no te gustará.

El chico miró a la chica china sin demostrarle nada de afecto.

Shampoo decidió y lo hizo mal.

\- ¡Atacad a esa bruja! ¡La quiero muerta! ¡Quien me traiga su cabeza, la haré mi segunda! -Ordenó la joven. Ninguna de las amazonas se movió, querían ver lo que contestaban esa pareja, pero también les tenían miedo.

-Mis hermanas tienen razón. ¡Eres una cobarde! Baja aquí y pelea conmigo. Si mandas a matarme a otras demuestras tu miedo. No te mereces ser una guerrera amazona. Ven a por mí, **¡MIEDOSA!**

Shampoo se quedó congelada. Si bajaba y perdía quedaría como una débil. Akane había cambiado, ya no era tan débil como antes, Shampoo estaba segura que ya no podía contra su rival. Si no bajaba quedaría como una cobarde. Hiciera lo que hiciera saldría perdiendo.

-Debes bajar nieta, esa chica te reta. Si no respondes a su desafío te expulsaran de la tribu. Nos estás dejando mal.

-Abuela esa no es la chica violenta de antes…ella me vencerá. -Akane le inspiraba mucho miedo.

-Lucha y utiliza todo lo que esté a tu mano-contestó su abuela- no juegues limpió, lo importante es vencer, sea como sea. -Shampoo ya sabía cómo vencer.

Mientras los dos prometidos miraban como bajaba su rival.

-No jugará limpio, planea algo-dijo Akane. -ya no podemos unirnos al entorno muchas veces más, sólo lo podemos hacer seis veces al día. Nos quedan dos veces.

-Pues hagamos g lo mismo, vamos a utilizar un truco sucio. -el chico se giró a la amazona que vigilaban a sus padres. - ¿No os conozco? ¿os he vencido? -Ellas negaron con la cabeza-Pues eso se arregla fácilmente. – y se lanzó sobre las cuatro chicas y las derribó.

\- ¿Qué te propones Ranma? -preguntó Akane sorprendida.

\- ¿Te acuerdas el comentario que ha hecho Nabiki sobre los derechos de todas amazonas sobre mí? -Akane asintió-pues vamos a darles a todas esas opciones y cuanto más sean, más divertido será.

Akane comprendió lo que dijo su prometido.

Shampoo llegó al centro del estadio. Y miró a Akane con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Ahora tú y yo lucharemos por Airen…

-Antes de nada, queremos hacer algo… un cambio de prisioneros. Nuestra familia por vuestras…antiguas compañeras-dijo Ranma. Todas se sorprendieron no sabían que quiso decir con eso de antiguas compañeras, pronto lo descubrirían. - **¡ENTRAD! -** ordenó el chico. Y entraron las amazonas desaparecidas, era un grupo muy numeroso. Iban con la cabeza agachadas, las últimas en entrar fueron las dos matriarcas.

Todas las amazonas se horrorizaron, de alguna forma los dos prometidos habían averiguado la peor forma de humillar a una amazona, y la habían puesto en práctica. A todas las amazonas les habían cortado la coleta. Ahora tenían el pelo más corto que Akane.

Una amazona debía llevar el pelo largo, era un distintivo de su cargo. Si alguien era expulsado de la tribu le cortaban la coleta. Era humillante a quien se lo hicieran, para ella y su familia era un deshonor. Una amazona sin coleta era expulsada de la tribu y era olvidada. Si estaba soltera no encontraría marido, si estaba casada…el marido estaba obligado a repudiarla.

Ahora dos jóvenes, habían averiguado ese castigo y lo habían usado contra ellas. Un grupo numeroso de la tribu sería expulsado de la tribu por culpa de los dos jóvenes, y lo peor de todo que en ese grupo había dos matriarcas de las más fuerte. Muchas amazonas miraron con temor a los dos chicos.

–Habéis visto lo que hemos hecho a algunas de vosotras- gritó Ranma- es el destino que os aguarda a todas. Salvo la que quiera ser mi prometida. A las que os he vencido ¿vais a dejar que una cobarde como Shampoo os arrebate el derecho de ser la mujer del chico más guapo y fuerte de Japón?

Akane miró mal a su prometido, no había madurado, seguía siendo un inmaduro y prepotente, en ese instante comprendió el plan del chico, quería animar a las amazonas para que se pelearan por él. Eso no pasaría, esas mujeres no caerían en un plan tan tonto.

- **¡NOOOO!** -gritaron las amazonas vencidas por el joven y se lanzaron a la arena del antiguo estadio de béisbol y allí comenzaron una batalla campal entre ellas.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos, estaba asombrada.

\- ¡ Yo alucino! -dijo la joven. Miró a su prometido que sonreía satisfecho,

\- ¡Lo ves Akane! Ya estaban a punto de estallar, solo le has faltado un empujoncito. Creo que se lo debemos a Nabiki. -Akane asintió aun alucinada. -Despierta Akane debemos salvar nuestra familia.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a donde estaban atada su familia, ya nadie vigilaba a los prisioneros, tampoco a ellos. Las amazonas combatían entre ellas para conseguir al chico de la trenza. Nadie intentaba oponerse a los dos jóvenes. Todas las amazonas esperaban salir victoriosas y luego derrotar a esa chica japonesa, se veía tan débil, usarían todos los trucos sucios a su alcance para vencerla.

Los dos chicos llegaron enfrente de su familia y los miraron. Habían pasado dos años sin verlos. Todos se veían muy desmarcados y delgados. A los dos chicos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Los dos padres se los veía más viejos de que lo que realmente eran, parecían dos esqueletos. Los dos hombres no parecía que tuvieran mucha fuerza. Las dos hermanas de Akane estaban muy delgadas. Pero Kasumi los miraba sonriendo, los dos chicos habían echado de menos esa sonrisa. Y Nabiki los miraba confiada, con una sonrisa pícara. Ranma miró a su madre, la vio muy delgada, la pobre debió sufrir mucho.

\- ¡Vamos Akane! soltémoslos y acabemos con todo-dijo el chico casi llorando.

Su prometida asintió, no podía hablar a causa de la emoción.

Al desatar a los dos hombres, estos cayeron al suelo. Y Akane se abalanzó sobre su padre.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica arrodillándose a su lado. El hombre levantó la vista y la miró, alargó su mano y tocó la cara de su hija.

-Mi pequeña… ha vuelto, ha vuelto para que la pueda ver antes de morir- dijo el hombre, la joven se abrazó a su padre llorando.

-No digas eso, vivirás muchos años, y jugarás con los hijos de tus hijas.

Ranma le echó una mano a su padre.

\- ¡Levanta! No estás tan débil- dijo el chico. –No pienso abrázate.

-Mi hijo es tan insensible, su viejo padre muriéndose y él sin mostrar preocupación-dijo Genma. Y le dio un coscorrón a su hijo.

Ranma lo miró y resopló.

-Me he equivocado, no debía salvarte-contestó furioso el chico.

Soltaron a las tres mujeres.

Kasumi miró a los dos jóvenes y de golpe se lanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó.

-Sabía que habíais vuelto-dijo la joven llorando- lo he notado en cuanto me he despertado- se apartó de los dos chicos y los miró de arriba abajo. Mirando si estaban heridos o muy delgados- ¿Ya estás bien Akane? ¿Te has portado bien con Ranma? ¿Y él contigo? ¿Habéis comido bien? – Los volvió a mirar- veo que si habéis comido bien. ¡Qué altos estáis! - y los volvió a abrazar y los besó como la hermana mayor de los dos. - no sabéis como os echado de menos. Estaba muy preocupada por vosotros.

Ranma estaba colorado por la muestra de afecto de Kasumi. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Miró a su madre y se acercó. Su madre lo miró a él.

-Madre…he vuelto-dijo el chico casi llorando.

\- ¡Mi pequeño! - dijo ella, y lo abrazó, el chico le devolvió el abrazó- Te he echado de menos, no sabes cómo sufría sin saber nada de ti ni de Akane. Pero sabía que volverías a salvarnos… no eres como tu padre-y miró con seriedad a este. Genma trago saliva. La mujer acarició la cabeza a su hijo- ¿no me traerás un nietecito?

Su hijo se puso rojo.

-No…, No hemos tenido tiempo para eso, ni para nada madre. Sólo hemos entrenado.

-Me pregunto en que habéis entrenado- preguntó con malicia Nabiki- ¿Qué habéis hecho tanto tiempo solos? Seguro que no os habéis pasado todo el tiempo peleándoos y entrenando- los dos chicos la miraron sonrojados. Habían hecho algo más que entrenar y pelearse.

-No te creas hace meses que no nos hemos peleado. -dijo el chico. Y mirando a su prometida sonrió con maldad- Akane y yo creemos que nuestras peleas eran provocadas por la gente que se metía por medio.

\- ¿Insinúas que éramos nosotros el origen de vuestras peleas? -preguntó Nabiki simulando estar ofendida.

\- ¡No lo insinuamos! -dijeron los dos chicos- ¡lo afirmamos!

Nabiki los miró un rato y de repente se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Yo también os he echado de menos- dijo mirándolos con afecto- me debéis mucho dinero, os tengo que cobrar los intereses, y…

\- ¿Akane y si dejamos a tu hermana aquí en medio de la refriega? -dijo Ranma a su prometida con maldad.

-Tienes razón nadie la echará de menos-contestó Akane.

\- ¿Pensáis dejarme aquí sola?

-Pues eso es lo que haremos… al menos…-empezó Ranma.

\- ¿Al menos…que? -preguntó Nabiki asustada. El comportamiento de los dos prometidos la desesperaba.

-Que nos pagues bien por salvarte. Nuestra cuota no es barata-acabó Akane con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estos chicos no sé de quién habrán aprendido a chantajear- dijo Nabiki riendo.

Los dos chicos levantaron sus manos derechas y la señalaron.

-Has sido una buena maestra hermanita-dijo Ranma con sorna.

\- ¿Hermanita? –Preguntó asombrada Nabiki - ¿Qué significa eso? -los dos prometidos la ignoraron. - ¡Contestad! - los dos chicos la miraron y sonrieron traviesos.

-Significa que…-dijo Ranma sonriendo divertido. De golpe su sonrisa se trasformó en un rictus serio- **¡QUE CORRAAAS!** -dijo alarmado- **¡CORRED TODOS QUE TENEMOS ENCIMA ESAS LOCAS AMAZONAS! -** Era cierto habían olvidado por completo a las amazonas, y estas se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Toda la familia salió corriendo, habían recuperado las fuerzas. Los seguía un grupo de amazonas.

\- ¡No escapareis! -dijo una ellas. Esas chicas habían firmado una tregua, que no duraría mucho Y se habían unido para atrapar al joven, después se pelearían para saber quién se lo quedaba.

Ranma miró a las amazonas. Debían pararlas antes que atracasen a su familia, miró a Akane y esta asintió.

\- ¡Vosotros seguid! -le ordenó a su familia-Akane y yo las detendremos.

-Pero…no podréis con tantas-se opuso Kasumi, miró a los dos jóvenes, y supo que no le harían caso- está bien, confío en vosotros.

La familia siguió, y los dos jóvenes se pararon y vieron llegar a las amazonas. Estas se pararon y sonrieron, ya tenían al joven.

-Ya eres nuestro-dijo una ellas.

El joven no respondió. Akane cogió fuerza y saltó por encima del grupo de amazonas y al tocar el suelo se giró y miró a Ranma.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pretenden? - preguntó una matriarca, algo le decía que vería algo que no había visto nunca.

-No será una técnica nueva-dijo Cologne segura- conocemos todas. Eso dos chicos son muy jóvenes para desarrollar algo que no sepamos.

-Sí, pero ese joven ha aprendido técnicas nuevas, basadas en las que tú no debiste enseñarle-dijo otra matriarca.

Cologne trago saliva, era cierto Ranma era un fuera de serie, y algo le decía que la rival de su bisnieta también lo era.

* * *

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando.

-Ha llegado la hora, nos hemos entrenado mucho para esto. -dijo Ranma.

-Si, vamos a enseñarle algo nuevo, que nadie ha visto.

Los dos chicos se concentraron, de golpe, aunque estaban delante de ellas, las amazonas dejaron de percibirlos, como si no estuvieran allí. Las matriarcas se asustaron, los dos jóvenes se habían fundido con el entorno. Era algo muy difícil de lograr, ninguna de ellas lo había conseguido nunca. Ya estaba claro que esa pareja era los mejores luchadores de todo el estadio.

Los dos jóvenes levantaron el brazo derecho y concentraron su aura allí. Y…

-¡El golpe del abismo negro!-gritaron los dos jóvenes y golpearon el suelo. En el suelo rodeando a las amazonas se formó un círculo negro, un agujero negro que se las tragó. A los pocos segundos desapareció el aguiero y con él las amazonas, y donde apareció el agujero volvía haber suelo firme como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La batalla entre las amazonas paró y miraron a la pareja con horror. Esos dos jóvenes habían hecho desaparecer, con una técnica jamás vista, a un grupo de guerreras. Algunas de las amazonas huyeron asustadas, pero otras volvieron a la lucha, querían como esposo a un hombre que dominaba esa técnica.

* * *

Cologne miró a los dos jóvenes asustada, se acababa de comer sus propias palabras. Esos dos chicos habían desarrollado una nueva técnica, una nunca vista, y estaba segura que ese día los dos prometidos mostrarían más técnicas nuevas. Ranma y Akane se habían convertidos en unos monstruos.

\- ¡Cologne! -exclamó la líder de las amazonas- ¡Consejo de matriarcas! He decidido que Shampoo no se casará con Ranma… he decidido a su vez que esos dos jóvenes japoneses entren a formar parte de nuestro pueblo. Los dos formaran parte de nuestro pueblo con los mismos derechos que una amazona de elite.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! -Gritó Cologne. No permitiría eso. Ranma se casaría con Shampoo y así lo expresó. - Ranma debe casarse con Shampoo. Akane no es una de las nuestras Y Ranma no es una mujer, no puede tener los mismos derechos que una amazona.

\- **¡CALLATE!** -ordenó la líder- tu bisnieta es demasiado débil para poder dominar a semejante hombre-dijo la líder riendo-si yo fuera más joven-una sonrisa pícara dominó su cara, todas las matriarcas imaginaron lo que pensaba esa mujer, tenía fama de gustarle un poco la carne joven- la única que puede dominarlo es esa chica japonesa, y él a ella. Me interesan los dos, son demasiados buenos para dejarlos sueltos.

-Ese joven se casará con mi nieta y no permitiré que nadie se oponga a eso.

\- ¿Osas desafiarme? -dijo la líder-durante décadas tu familia ha gobernado al pueblo, y no ha metido en muchos problemas, debo recordarte cuando te encaprichaste de ese joven ladronzuelo japonés- Cologne miró a su líder con odio. Recodarle su relación con Happosai era algo muy ruin. -harás lo que yo te digas. Si no, tienes dos opciones. Desafiarme o callarte-y añadió con maldad-también te puedo expulsar del pueblo… a ti y tu familia. Hay amazonas que me lo están pidiendo. No me obligues a hacerles caso…lo estoy deseando.

Las dos viejas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, las dos se odiaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora parecía que la guerra entre las dos era segura. Lo que no sabían era que no serían apoyadas por muchas de las matriarcas en esta lucha. Todas querían hacerse con el poder. Todo indicaba que acabaría con una lucha por el poder, sería un todas contra todas.

* * *

Mientras Shampoo miraba como los dos prometidos huían juntos y se reunían con su familia. Y se metían en el interior del estadio.

\- ¡Shampoo! - oyó que la llamaban, se giró y delante de ella vio a la bisnieta de la líder. Las dos chicas se odiaban tanto como sus bisabuelas- hoy te ganaré, hoy humillaré a tu familia, como se ha dedicado tu familia a humillar la mía durante décadas.

-No tienes nivel para rivalizar conmigo, debo seguir a mi Airen y que se case conmigo-dijo Shampoo.

\- ¡No pasaras!, yo te venceré e iré a por ese chico y venceré a su prometida y me casaré con él.

-La única que puede vencer a la chica violenta soy yo-contestó Shampoo.

Las dos chicas se miraron un rato, calcularon la fuerza de la rival. Y se lanzaron al ataque, a su alrededor muchas amazonas luchaban entre ellas para que cuando sólo quedarse una, y esta fuera ella la esposa de Ranma.

En otra parte del campo otro grupo luchaba entre ellas, eran las pretendientes de Mousse. Una de ellas era ignorada y nadie peleaba con ella. Era una chica bajita y nadie pensaba que fuese una gran luchadora, esa chica siempre estuvo enamorada del joven chino, nadie lo sabía, pero ella sería la ganadora de ese grupo…aunque en realidad no venció ni a una sola amazona, ni fue vencida. Las dos últimas luchadoras de ese grupo tuvieron un KO doble y esa chica quedó vencedora.

Y en otra parte del estadio un tercer grupo de amazonas se peleaba por Kuno. Ellas no sabían lo loco que estaba ese joven…pero tampoco les importaba.

La guerra civil había estallado en el pueblo de las amazonas. Desde ese día todo cambio. Ya nunca más habría reconciliación entre ellas. El pueblo se separó en varias fracciones y una vez hubieron regresado a China se separaron en varios pueblos, y vivieron durante siglos en una guerra continua entre ellos.

* * *

La familia Tendo-Saotome huía por un pasillo que los llevaba a fuera del estadio. Iban a salir cuando Akane se paró y miró hacia atrás.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Nodoka.

Akane miró a su familia y bajó la cabeza, iba a hacer algo que no les iba a gustar.

-Yo… creo... que…creo que…

Ranma la miró y se le acercó. Le puso las manos en los hombros y se miraron un instante y él asintió.

-De acuerdo Akane, lo haremos. -dijo el chico. Sabía lo que pensaba su prometida, él pensaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué haréis? - preguntó alarmada Kasumi. Se empezaba a imaginar lo que se proponían los chicos.

-Nosotros debemos volver y parar todo-dijo Ranma- toda gira en torno nuestro. Poneos a salvo.

Akane miró a sus hermanas y las abrazó.

\- ¡No volváis por nosotros! No dejéis que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano-dijo Akane. Diciendo casi lo mismo que le dijo Kasumi a Ranma dos años antes. Las volvió a mirar- os quiero, no os rindáis nunca.

Después miró a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Mi niña, te esperaré, sé que tu prometido te protegerá y cuidará.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Volveré!, Ranma y yo os hemos de decir algo.

Ranma miró a sus padres.

\- ¡Mamá! No dejes que mi padre te domine. Hazlo trabajar. Volveré y seré un hijo digno-se giró a su padre- no hagas sufrir a mi madre o te castigaré. -La madre del chico lo abrazó.

-Ya eres un hijo digno. No me tienes que demostrar nada.

Ranma y su prometida miraron a su familia. Y después se miraron un rato y sonrieron.

-Vamos guapa, es la hora-dijo el chico.

Todos lo miraron asombrados era la primera vez que lo oían echarle un piropo a su prometida.

-Si… mi amor-contestó ella- el asombró creció entre la familia, ahora era seguro, entre los dos chicos había pasado algo más que un entrenamiento extremo.

Los dos se acercaron y delante de su asombrada familia se besaron.

-Acabemos con esta locura y ya nada podrá separarnos…ya nada puede hacerlo. –Dijo el chico acariciándoles la cara a su prometida- recuperemos nuestra vida, las de nuestra familia y las de todos los que han vivido bajo el yugo de las amazonas.

Ella lo miro y asintió. Él le tendió la mano ella la aceptó y los dos salieron corriendo para donde esas extranjeras se estaban peleando.

La familia Tendo miró a los dos chicos ir a combatir. Los miraban asombrados, no se creían lo que habían visto. Ranma y Akane parecían haber aceptado sus sentimientos, los dos padres se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, ya podían celebrar la boda.

Mientras observaban como los dos prometidos se alejaban una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos. Todos se giraron asustados. Nabiki sonrió a ver quién era.

-Ya era hora que llegaseis, ellos nos necesitan-dijo la hermana mediana.

* * *

Los dos prometidos llegaron donde tiempo hasta se jugaba al béisbol, y ahora se había convertido en un lugar de ejecuciones de las amazonas. Pero en lugar de eso, en ese momento era el campo de batalla donde el antiguo y armonioso pueblo de la amazona se estaba sacando los ojos.

Al llegar se pararon sorprendidos, prácticamente esas aguerridas les habían hecho el trabajo. En el campo donde hacía años se jugaban los partidos de béisbol de la prefectura de Nerima, ahora estaba lleno de amazonas vencidas. Ninguna de ellas estaba muerta, pero tampoco estaban muy sanas. En pie quedaba unas pocas de cada grupo.

Los combates se habían contagiado a las gradas. Cada una de las guerreras peleaba apoyando a alguien de uno de los grupos o por ella misma. En el palco las matriarcas se habían olvidado lo que representaban y también luchaban entre ellas. Pero en lugar de pelear como guerreras respetables, usaban los peores trucos. Dos de ella se estiraban de los pelos. Otra metió un dedo en el ojo de su rival. Cologne mordía a la líder mientras esta la daba con el bastón. Todas ellas se insultaban de tal forma que los dos jóvenes se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

Los dos chicos miraron a su alrededor asombrados. Nunca habían visto una pelea tan sucia.

\- ¿Para esto hemos vuelto? -dijo Ranma-podíamos haber continuado con la familia y estas locas se hubieran matado entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos y las dejamos que se liquiden entre ellas? - preguntó Akane. - ya volveremos cuando no quede ninguna en pie.

-Por mi si, como tú quieras-contesto el chico.

Se volvieron y cuando habían dado unos pasos.

-No te dejaré escapar Akane, te mataré y ¡Airen será mío! - Shampoo despeinada, parecía una loca. Sus ojos desorbitados, la boca torcida y babeante, la lengua le colgaban y tenía un tic en el ojo derecho. Le costaba mantenerse en pie-Ranma quererme a mí. Tú me molestas. Yo matarte y Ranma se vendrá conmigo.

Su locura le hacía mezclar un prefecto japonés con japonés aberrante.

Los dos prometidos la miraron con designación. En esas condiciones la joven no sería rival para ellos, pero no por ello deja de ser un peligro.

Akane se preparó a luchar, debía parar a esa bruja antes que hiciera más mal.

\- ¡Akane! considérate…-Shampoo se mareó, le faltó poco para caer desmayada-Considérate ¡Vencida!

- **¡SHAMPOOOO!** Gritó alguien. La amazona se giró y vio a la bisnieta de la líder. -Tú y yo no hemos acabado. - la chica no tenía mejor aspecto que Shampoo.

Shampoo bufó, se paró unos segundos. Miró a Akane, miró a su rival.

\- ¡Akane! espérame unos segundos, vuelvo enseguida. No vuelvas a huir-advirtió la amazona.

\- ¿Con quién te enfrentaras? - preguntó Ranma a su prometida.

Akane las miró y con un deje prepotente contestó.

-Con ninguna-respondió- no se mantienen en pie, caerán al suelo en segundos.

Las dos amazonas miraron a la joven con ira, esa chica ignorante vería quien era ella.

-Opino lo mismo que tú-dijo el chico- ¿hacemos una apuesta cuanto tardan en caer? Quien se acerque más gana, él que pierda invita al cine... -No habían hecho una apuesta de cual caería antes, sino cuanto tardaban en caer, eso significaba que Ranma opinaba que caerían a la vez.

Las dos amazonas lo miraron sorprendidas. Se miraron ellas misma y se lanzaron la una contra la otra. Dieron dos pasos y cayeron las dos al suelo de cuatro patas. Era casi un K.O. doble.

Akane se acercó a las dos chicas y la miró.

\- ¡Ranma! He ganado yo la apuesta, mañana me invitas al cine-dijo la chica alegre. Miró a las dos jóvenes amazonas, estas la miraron con terror- Habéis perdido las dos, pero como alguien debe ganar y quedarse a Ranma, seré yo la que lo haga, aunque gané hace años. -con cada mano cogió las cabezas de las dos chicas vencidas, y las chocó.

\- ¡Sonó a hueco! -dijo Ranma con sorna.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a su alrededor, las amazonas los miraron con expectación. Habían vencido casi sin luchar, a las dos mejores amazonas de la tribu. Según la ley ahora eran los dos mejores luchadores de la tribu y les debían pleitesía, pero al ser extranjeros…

-Parece que hemos llegado tarde-dijo alguien detrás de los prometidos- los dos chicos se giraron y vieron entrar a Ryoga, su novia y Ukyo y la familia de los dos jóvenes. - ya no queda nadie a quien vencer.

Los dos prometidos lo miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Estáis vivos! -dijo Ranma con alergia. Y abrazó a su antiguo rival, este lo miró incomodo, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Akane abrazó a las dos chicas. Y Ranma se limitó a saludarlas.

-Os creíamos muertos-siguió Akane-Ranma me contó que os vio caer.

-Faltó poco, muy poco-dijo Ryoga- nos rodearon. Vencimos algunas, pero eran muchas y nos vencieron. Cuando despertamos nos habían llevado a los sótanos del Furinkan lo convirtieron en una prisión. Supimos que habíais escapado. Las amazonas iban en vuestra búsqueda, ninguna logró encontraros.

-Nos escondimos bien- contestó Akane, nadie debía saber el escondijo de los dos jóvenes. En un futuro, según las circunstancias, podrían volver a tener que esconderse y si nadie sabía de su existencia… mejor

-No han sido amables con nosotras, pero hemos logrado sobrevivir con suerte-Continuó Ukyo- capturaron a muchos compañeros nuestros, nos torturaron para que dijéramos donde estabais, pero no sabíamos nada y ella se enfurecieron, pensaban que mentíamos. Y continuaron torturándonos. Hoy iban a matarnos. Pero al llegar el día notamos que algo había cambiado en el aire, era un aviso. Todo indicaba que se aproximaba un cambio. A nosotros ese algo nos llenó de esperanza y a las amazonas de miedo.

-Al irse casi todas las amazonas de la prisión. Conseguí la energía suficiente para hacer el ataque de la explosión y rompí la puerta, atacamos a las amazonas que vigilaban las celdas y al ganarlas, liberamos a todos los prisioneros. De alguna forma Nabiki logró dejarnos un mensaje pidiéndonos ayuda y que tú y Akane nos necesitabais... Y vinimos aquí. Pero veo que no necesitabais ayuda, las habéis vencido a todas.

\- ¡No! -negó Ranma- Se estaban peleando entre ellas. Se peleaban por mí, otro grupo por Mousse y otro por Kuno- al oír ese nombre todos se rieron, - ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? ¡pelearse por Kuno! Cuando salimos aquí prácticamente se habían derrotado entre ellas. Nosotros no hicimos nada, solamente Akane golpeó a esas dos-y señaló a Shampoo y su rival. -Instantes después llegasteis vosotros.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros estos dos años? -Preguntó Akari, la novia de Ryoga.

-Al principio estaba muy herida-dijo Akane-me tuve que recuperar. Y Ranma estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Fue un buen enfermero-dijo la chica, su prometido se sonrojó- después me entrenó desde el principio, todo eso nos llevó el primer año.

-En el segundo año, nos adentramos en un bosque y nos sometimos a un entrenamiento especial, muy fuerte. Queríamos ser más fuerte que las amazonas, pero no ha servido de nada, esas locas se han peleado entre ellas-acabó el joven con tristeza.

-Buenos ahora empezaremos de nuevo sin estas locas-dijo Ukyo- la policía las temía. Pero ahora las mandaran allí de donde vinieron. Lástima que puede que vuelvan cuando se recuperen sus heridas.

-No lo creo- dijo Akane y todos la miraron asombrados.

\- ¿Por qué no lo crees? -preguntó Akari.

-Se han peleado entre ellas. Creo que se separaran en varios grupos. Estarán todo el rato peleándose entre ellas. No tendrán tiempo para volver a Japón.

Ranma asintió y los otros chicos los miraron con respeto, esos dos chicos habían provocado el fin de ese pueblo. Así lo comentó Ryoga.

-No, nuestra participación ha sido mínima. Debes añadir a Nabiki y Kasumi y mi madre, a las estúpidas leyes de las amazonas. Y sobre todo a Shampoo y su abuela, ellas dos y sus locas ambiciones fueron las que provocaron este desastre.

-No habéis vencido aun-dijo Cologne. Había vencido a la líder, aunque estaba despeinada, sangraba y como su nieta tenía cara de loca. Se sabía vencida, su pueblo había sido destruido por sus propias leyes y por la locura de su bisnieta. Pero no admitiría esa derrota- ahora me vengaré. Destruiré lo que más queréis.

Una de la amazona llegó con un fardo en los brazos y se lo entregó a Cologne. Esta lo miró y miró a los dos prometidos con maldad.

-Ahora perderéis lo que más amáis, sufriréis una derrota como la que mi pueblo ha sufrido. Si pensáis que ganareis sin sufrir debe ser por qué estáis locos.

Ryoga y la familia de los jóvenes, que acababa de llevar, se los quedaron mirando. Los dos prometidos ocultaron algo, no habían contado todo.

Los dos chicos miraban a la vieja bruja con horror.

\- ¡No! ¡eso no! - gritó Akane desesperada- ¡por favor, eso no!

La chica se tambaleó, Ranma corrió a sujetar a su prometida y miró a Cologne con furia.

-Hazle daño y te mataré, solo por amenazarlo te mataré. Cologne considérate muerta, te daré el peor fin que te imaginas.

La matriarca rió con maldad,

-No podéis vencerme, sois muy jóvenes e inexpertos-respondió. - nunca debiste seguir con Akane. Te debías haber casado con Shampoo. Ahora eliminaré a los dos impedimentos que evitan que estés con mi bisnieta. Lo primero que haré es matar a…

- **¡MATA A MI HIJO Y TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA, MALA BRUJA!** \- gritó con furia Ranma. Sus ojos desprendían odio, mucho odio. Cologne se echó para atrás, algo le dijo que había llegado muy lejos, pero no hizo caso. Se pensaba ganadora. Al lado del chico su prometida la miraba con igual odio. Los dos pensaban destrozar la vieja bruja. No necesitaban hablar para comentar las técnicas que utilizarían con ella. Desde hacía un tiempo los dos se coordinaban tan bien que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar.

\- ¿Tu… tu? ¿Tu hijo? - preguntaron la familia de los chicos y sus amigos sorprendidos. No se esperaban esa noticia.

-Si, nuestro hijo. Es lo que teníamos que contaros- dijo Akane sin dejar de mirar a Cologne- nació hace seis meses.

-Pero si dijisteis que no…- contestó Nodoka.

-En medio de una refriega no era lugar para hablar de eso. - comentó Ranma.

Todos miraron a la pareja sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo pudisteis entrenar y tener un hijo? - preguntó asombrada Nabiki. - ¿Cómo pudisteis llegar a ese nivel y cuidar un niño?

-Parte de entrenamiento fue más psíquico que físico. -comentó Akane- durante el embarazo hicimos mucho entrenamiento mental, para desarrollar nuestras mentes, abrirlas y hacerlas más grande. Después de recuperarme del parto hicimos mucho entrenamiento físico.

\- ¿Pero teníais un niño como pudisteis cuidarlo y entrenar a la vez? -dijo Nodoka sorprendida.

-Sacamos tiempo para todo, pero ahora no es tiempo para hablar de eso. Debemos rescatar a mi hijo-dijo Ranma. Aunque hablaba con la familia, no quitaba la vista de Cologne. Estudiaba los movimientos de la anciana. Akane a su lado hacía lo mismo.

La anciana miraba los dos jóvenes, estaban preocupados por su hijo. Eso haría que bajasen la guardia y se preocuparan. No verían el plan que tenía preparado.

Shampoo recuperó la conciencia y vio a su bisabuela con el hijo de Ranma y… de esa bruja. Se haría la dormida y seguiría el plan de Cologne.

Ranma vio el movimiento de Cologne, intentaba huir, los padres de la criatura se lanzaron a por ella. Cologne sonrió, esos dos idiotas habían caído en la trampa. No se habían dado cuenta que Shampoo no estaba desmayada.

Cologne corría huyendo de los chicos. De golpe se dio cuenta que los dos chicos la estaban cercando. Parecían dos lobos actuando sincronizados para cazar una pieza, pero no sabían que serían ellos los cazados.

-Pobres niños os tengo donde quiero-comento en voz baja y se paró. Se giró a un punto y lanzó el fardo- ¡tuyo Shampoo! Has llegado tarde, deberías haber vigilado a mi bisnieta. Ahora ella matará a tu hijo y después a Akane. Así serás el esposo de Sham…-se calló. Vio que sólo la seguía Ranma, no veía a Akane. Empezó a mirar a todas partes, pero no lograba verla y peor no la percibía.

Vio el fardo dirigirse a Shampoo, de golpe algo apareció, saltó y cogió al bulto. Akane había aparecido de golpe y recuperó a su hijo. La chica al tocar el suelo miró dentro del fardo y sonrió, se le escaparon las lágrimas. Su rostro se dulcificó y besó al niño con cariño. Se giró hacía Ranma y le sonrió tranquilizadora. El chico suspiro aliviado.

Akane volvió con su familia y le entregó el niño a Nodoka.

-Este es mi hijo y el de Ranma. Luego haremos las presentaciones. Ahora nos hemos de librar de esas dos arpías.

Y volvió al campo de batalla, se quedó mirando a Shampoo. Esta se la quedó mirando desafiándola. Ella una guerrera de elite no se dejaría vencer por esa chica.

Ranma miraba con rabia a Cologne, nunca la había odiado tanto. Ni cuando le impidió transformarse en chico.

-Pero ¿te pensaba que no notamos que Shampoo había despertado? Lo supino en cuanto lo hizo. –Dijo Ranma- prepárate a sufrir bruja.

Cologne se asustó había dejado de percibir la energía del chico, lo veía, pero no lo sentía era como si el chico que tenía delante fuese una imagen. La mujer retrocedió, pensó que iba a perder, pero después pensó que ese joven no la ganaría, podía ser muy bueno luchando, pero ella tenía más experiencia.

-No me ganarás Akane- dijo Shampoo, eufórica- ahora te mataré y esta noche me casaré con Airen, y en dos días te habrá olvidado. Una amazona sabe cómo tratar bien al hombre que tiene la suerte de casarse con ella.

Akane la miró y suspiró.

-Ayer vi cómo te quería mi esposo- dijo Akane con prepotencia. Quería cabrear a esa amazona- ¿cuándo te estrangulaba te estaba diciendo que te quería? Ranma me quiere a mí. He pasado dos años con él. Me he duchado con él. He dormido con él. -puso una sonrisa perversa-y también he hecho el amor con él. ¿O piensas que mi hijo nació de un melocotonero?

Shampoo se enrabió, sólo pensar en Ranma abrazando a Akane la puso muy furiosa.

-Seguro que por las noches en sueños decía mi nombre –dijo la chica china.

-Si, lo decía- reconoció Akane- cada noche soñaba contigo. Soñaba en matarte. Decía Shampoo te mataré.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de la joven amazona.

Se fue a lanzar sobre Akane. Pero cuando levantaba el pie. Vio delante suyo a su rival, y vio lo que iba intentar esta.

-No puedes hacerme el TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN. -dijo Shampoo- sé cómo pararlo.

Akane la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues pararlo…si puedes. ¡TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN! - y Akane hizo el ataque de su prometido, su rival vio que la velocidad de la chica era endiablada y que ella no lograría parar ningún golpe. Shampoo empezó a recibir golpe tras golpe. Al final cayó al suelo, y desde allí miró a su rival con odio.

\- ¡Te mataré Akane!, ¡juró que te mataré! ¡Te mataré por esta humillación!, por robarme a mí Airen, por entregarte a él, cuando tu sabía que era mío.

\- ¡Nunca fui tuyo! -dijo Ranma y el chico la miró con tristeza-podíamos haber seguido siendo amigos. Tú sabias que yo te apreciabas como amigo, sólo como amigo. No debiste planear cosas como mi boda sin mi consentimiento, **¡NO SOY UN OBJETO!** \- gritó el chico- ni soy de tu propiedad. No debiste atacar a Akane. En el momento que lo hiciste firmantes tu sentencia. Con eso sólo lograste que te odiará. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Te doy tres horas para desaparecer de Japón. Si no lo cumples… te buscaré y te mataré. - el chico se giró y gritó- **¡TRES HORAS PARA QUE DESAPAREZCAIS! LA PROXIMA AMAZONA QUE VEA PASADO ESE TIEMPO…¡LA MATO!** –Amenazó el joven y miró a las amazonas muy serio. - y para que veas que no bromeo- y el chico le lanzó algo a la joven china. Shampoo lo cogió y al mirarlo vio que era su bisabuela herida, muy herida, la matriarca no había sido rival para el chico.

\- ¡Te mataré Ranma, por dañar a mi abuela…! -dijo la chica. Pero se calló Ranma se acercó a ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Veo que no has aprendido la lección. Pues te contaré algo-dijo el chico-hace tiempo, busque información sobre tu tribu. La buscaba por qué sabía que tarde o temprano atacarías a Akane. Buscaba una forma de parar los pies a una amazona. Y encontré algo mejor, como hacer que la expulsaran de tu tribu. Era algo humillante para esa amazona, pero todas vosotras os lo habéis merecido. -el chico hizo una pausa- como pensaba que no era bastante entrené en secreto a Akane. De forma muy sutil, tanto que ni ella misma se dio cuenta. Cuando la atacaron estaba preparada para ganaros, si no hacíais trampa, pero como vosotras no sois guerreras honorables, las hicisteis.

Akane miró a su prometido. Ella se dio cuenta de ese entrenamiento meses después de ser atacada.

-Mientras se recuperaba Akane de sus heridas maduré el plan de humillaros, y como sabes lo he puesto en práctica, salvo que me quedan dos a quien castigar-el chico miró con maldad a su antigua amiga. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sabía que planeaba el chico.

\- ¡No Ranma!, ¡no lo hagas…! - suplicó llorando la chica.

-Haberlo pensado antes. No puedes obligar a nadie que te quiera, ni a casase contigo en contra de su voluntad- respondió el chico. - tampoco puedes matar a quien piensas que te molesta.

Ranma cogió a la chica por el pelo y le cortó la cola.

\- ¡Ahhh! -gritó la chica, las amazonas desviaron la cara. Shampoo, la mejor de sus guerreras debía ser expulsada de su tribu. Al cortarle el pelo Ranma, ese corte era como si el chico la considerase inapropiada para él, la estaba despreciando de la peor forma. Acto seguido el chico cogió a Cologne por el pelo y repitió la acción.

-Sé que esto es humillante para vosotras…. –dijo el chico- pero esto lo será aún más- y prendió fuego al pelo cortado de las dos amazonas. Con esta acción el chico la señalaba como no nacidas. - Para las amazonas significaba que debían ser expulsadas de la tribu, sus nombres no volverían a ser pronunciados, ni ponerse a otra persona. Su familia debía a su vez olvídalas y quemar todas sus pertenencias. Podían ser perdonadas, y ser admitidas de nuevo en la tribu, pero lo debía perdonar el que provocó ese castigo, y Ranma jamás lo haría. Pero jamás debían acercarse a la persona que les dio este castigo.

Shampoo se vio con ese castigo, sola, con su abuela. Sin familia, sin amigos. Y con que su Airen la había despreciado. Había perdido todo, y sabía que ella misma quien se buscó ese fin. Su desesperación no tenía fin, y no podía matarse ella misma, la ley le prohibía ese alivio.

- **SHAMPOO TRES HORAS, EL RELOJ YA CUENTA** -dijo Ranma tajante. - no me obligues a llamar a la policía que te reporte a tu país de mala forma. Ahórrate al menos esa humillación.

-No os dejaremos vivos después de esta humillación. -las amazonas se había reunido y se lanzaron sobre Ranma y su prometida. Estos se separaron y llevaron a las amazonas al centro de dos elipses, cada joven hizo la suya, y lanzaron dos **HIRYU SHOTEN HA.** Dos tornados se elevaron, y se fusionaron llevándose las amazonas, que poco después cayeron al suelo.

En ese instante se acabó la batalla, con la derrota definitiva de las amazonas.

-Por fin acabó todo- dijo en suspiro Akane.

-No, no ha acabado todo. – dijo Ranma fastidiado- Nos toca lo peor, reparar todo lo que estas locas han estropeado o roto, será algo que nos llevará mucho tiempo- el joven miró a su prometida y sonrió- pero ahora nos toca descansar.

Se quedaron mirando y de repente se abrazaron y besaron. Su familia los miró sorprendidos. Los dos padres se abrazaron llorando, el sueño de unir las dos escuelas se había cumplido, incluso tenían un heredero que entrenar, de eso se encargarían ellos…

Los dos se dirigieron hacía donde estaban su familia y sus amigos. Iban cogidos de la mano y bromeando. Se pararon delante de su familia y los miraron alegres.

Ranma se acercó a su madre.

-Madre…-el chico trago saliva- este es…- Ranma se sonrojó. Le costaba seguir- es mi hijo Kyosuke, tu nieto.

La mujer se acercó al niño y lo miró. Se parecía a Ranma, aunque mirándolo bien, se parecía a Akane.

-Que cosita tan maja- dijo la mujer cogiéndolo. El niño se la quedó mirando y sonrió- tiene tu boca Ranma y la nariz de Akane. Se parece mucho a los dos- la mujer pensó asustada en que el niño heredase el carácter de sus padres.

La mujer devolvió el niño a Ranma. Y este lo fue enseñando orgulloso.

Lo enseñó a las hermanas de Akane. A Kasumi, el bebé, la miró y sonrió y le tendió los brazos para que lo cogiera. La joven lo cogió y lo besó. Pero cuando el joven padre le enseñó el niño a Nabiki. Kyosuke se ocultó en los brazos de su padre y miró a su tía con desconfianza.

-Pero, ¿Qué le he hecho yo a este monstruito? - dijo Nabiki.

Los jóvenes padres la miraron mal. Pero después se miraron y sonrieron con maldad.

-Los niños tienen un septo sentido para reconocer a las personas malas- dijo con ironía Ranma- mí ya hijo sabe que no eres de fiar. -Ranma y Akane se carcajearon delante de la hermana mediana.

Nabiki miró a los dos prometidos y a su sobrino con mala cara. Tarde o temprano esos tres lo pagarían.

Los siguientes fueron los tres amigos de los chicos.

\- ¡Ryoga, Akari y U-chan! Os presento mi hijo y él de Akane, se llama Kyosuke.

El bebé se dejó coger por las dos chicas. Pero cuando Ryoga se acercó, el niño lo miró con una sonrisa irónica, pero se dejó coger por el joven.

Fue en ese momento que Ranma miró a Akane y con mucho disimulo, le señaló con los ojos el vientre de Akari. Akane asintió y los dos miraron con una sonrisa traviesa al joven.

Ranma cogió a su rival por el cuello con un brazo y con la otra mano con poca fuerza le acarició la cabeza.

-Veo que tú tampoco has estado inactivo. - dijo Ranma riéndose.

\- ¡Felicidades Ryoga! - dijo Akane emocionada.

El joven los miró extrañados.

\- ¿Por qué me felicitáis? -contestó el chico alarmado.

Los dos prometidos se miraron, parecía que habían metido la pata.

-No se lo he dicho aún- aclaró Akari sonrojada. La chica miró a su prometido- ¡Ryoga!... Vamos… a ser…papas.

Ryoga abrió mucho los ojos, miró a su prometida, luego a sus amigos. Puso cara de idiota. Sonrió como un tonto.

\- ¡Voy a ser papa! -dijo el joven, y se desmayó.

-Ha hecho y dicho justamente lo mismo que Ranma cuando le dije que estaba embarazada- dijo Akane con designación.

Ranma la miró mal y murmuró algo entre dientes, Akane lo miró riendo.

Ahora les tocaba lo peor, presentar a su hijo a sus abuelos. Sabía que él y Akane tendrían bronca, pero los dos chicos sabían cómo aguantar el chaparrón que se le venía encima.

La pareja se acercó a los dos patriarcas y los miraron con recelo, bajaron la mirada con vergüenza, como si hubieran hecho algo mal. Los dos padres sonrieron, ya tenían a esos dos jóvenes díscolos donde querían y...

\- ¡Ranma! Eres un mal hijo-empezó Genma- ¿Cómo has podido avergonzar a nuestra familia de esa forma? Antes de tener un hijo deberías haberte casado.

\- ¡Akane! Eres la vergüenza de la familia. En nuestra familia no toleramos comportamiento así- dijo Soun. Miró a Ranma- Me has fallado. Confié en ti, pensé que eras un buen hombre, pero veo que no.

Con toda tranquilidad Ranma dejó en brazos de su prometida a su hijo. La chica se acercó a su padre y sonriendo se lo enseñó. Ninguno de los dos chicos les había hecho caso a sus padres.

-Mira padre, este es tu nieto- Soun miró al niño y toda su furia aparente desapareció. Cogió al niño y lo miró y empezó a llorar. El niño le sonrió, esa sonrisa le recordó a la de su difunta esposa.

Ranma cogió al niño y se lo enseñó a Genma. El niño miró a su abuelo y se acurrucó en su padre y negó con la cabeza, ese hombre no le gustaba, ese hombre era un mal bicho. Se agarró a su padre no quiso que Genma lo cogiera. Lo miraba con desconfianza, más que la que le tenía a Nabiki.

-Padre, este es tu nieto-dijo el chico con una sonrisa que desapareció pronto- **"¡MI HIJO Y ÉL DE AKANE!"** , ¡Nada de entrenamiento absurdos!, ¡nada de viaje de entrenamiento…! y sobre todo…

\- ¡ **NADA DE PROMESAS DE MATRIMONIO!** \- gritaron los dos jóvenes. Habían dejado claro que serían ellos lo que decidiesen sobre el niño. Los dos abuelos no estarían de acuerdo… pero ellos los harían cambiar de opinión por las buenas, o por las malas.

* * *

Mientras los chicos presentaban a su hijo, entró la policía y fue capturando las amazonas, una vez derrotadas ya no las temían y pudieron detenerlas. Esa misma tarde la mayoría fue devuelta a su país donde continuaron peleando entre ellas durante generaciones. Se separaron en varios pueblos que se enfrentaban entre ellos. Los hombres aprovecharon esas peleas y se rebelaron contra ellas y consiguieron tener el mismo status que las mujeres.

En un lugar separado se asentó lo que se llamó el pueblo de las olvidadas, las que fueron vencidas y les cortaron el pelo.

Y en un lugar de las montañas se asentó el clan de Cologne, odiadas por todas y atacadas por todos los pueblos de la zona, todos tenían mucho en contra de ese odioso clan.

Con la policía llegó Mousse, lo habían tenido escondido durante todo el tiempo, después colaboró con la policía para capturar amazonas y meterlas en prisión. Nada más aparecer, se le echó encima la joven distraída que ganó su derecho a ser su novia. La joven siempre había estado enamorada de él, y al final se quedó con el premio, Shampoo al verlo abrazado a esa chica, tuvo un gran ataque de celos. El joven miope y su nueva prometida se quedaron con el Neko Aten, nunca volvieron a China

Kuno y su hermana volvieron a aparecer, estuvieron ocultos en el refugio de su mansión. Kodachi intentó seducir a Ranma, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión, la fuerza de Akane fue la culpable. ¿Y Kuno…? Kuno olvidó pronto a sus dos antiguas diosas, ahora tenía un harén de amazonas locas por él, aunque a Kodachi no le gustó tener que soportar tantas locas.

Esa noche se celebró la liberación de Nerima. Muchos habían vuelto a sus casas. Fue una noche de celebraciones, en la que se brindó a la salud de sus salvadores.

En el dojo Tendo se celebraba una fiesta especial, aparte de celebrar el fin de la tiranía de las amazonas. Celebraban el retorno de los dos chicos, el nacimiento del heredero y planeaban ya la boda. Aunque los dos chicos aclararon que ya se habían casado, celebrarían una boda para compartir con la familia.

En esa fiesta aparte de la familia estaban Ryoga y Akari, que celebrarían pronto su boda. Y Ukyo, que hacía años que había aceptado que Ranma no sería suyo. Durante su estancia en la prisión, la joven había abierto su corazón a Komatsu Kunoichi, su antiguo camarero.

Ahora repararían el Ucchan y lo volverían abrir.

Ranma había dejado claro a su padre y a Soun que la educación del heredero o futuros herederos se encargarían él y su esposa. Su padre y suegro se opusieron. Pero entre él y su esposa se encargaron de convencerlos que no era bueno para su salud oponerse a la sagrada voluntad de los padres de Kyosuke Saotome.

En un momento dado Ranma salió al jardín y miró el estanque y al dojo destruido. Lo había echado de menos, ese era el único lugar que pudo llamar hogar. Se acercó al derruido edificio. Le traía tantos recuerdos, que las amazonas se habían encargado de mancillar.

De repente notó una mano en espalda, se giró y vio a su esposa mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-No te preocupes, lo volveremos a levantar-ella le sonrió. Él la miró asintió. - en poco tiempo volverá a ser como era.

-Lo sé Akane, pero… guardaba tantos recuerdos. Míos practicando. Tuyos entrenando, con tu padre, con tu madre… conmigo. Te vio crecer, y esas… rameras se encargaron de mandarlos a la mierda- dijo el chico con lastima.

Ella miró el dojo y se le escapó unas lágrimas. El chico tenía razón, esas brujas habían destrozado tantas cosas.

-Sí, pero ahora esos recuerdos viven aquí-dijo ella señalándose la cabeza con un dedo- y aquí-señalando la cabeza de su esposo. - mientras tú y yo lo recorremos, permanecerán vivos.

Ranma miró a su esposa y asintió. Sintió un presentimiento y al igual que su padre y su suegro años antes se vio en la necesidad de hacer una promesa con su esposa y sus amigos.

- **¡UCHAN, RYOGA, AKARI! -** llamó a los tres jóvenes que se reunieron con el joven de la trenza y con Akane- hace años mi padre y él de Akane hicieron la promesa de unir las dos familias, de casarnos a nosotros dos. Hoy yo también voy a hacer una promesa. Y la haré con vosotros- los otros jóvenes lo miraron asustados. Él los miró y rió- la promesa es esta. Quiero que nuestros hijos, cuando los haya, sean amigos, prometo que haré todo posible para que lo sean. Pero debemos dejarlos elegir con quien quieran casarse, y si dos de nuestros hijos se enamoran y se casan, que lo hagan por propia voluntad, sin imponerles nosotros nada, ni a favor ni en contra. -miró a sus amigos. - ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Ryoga fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo el joven- si Akari no se opone.

-No me opongo-dijo la aludida- todo lo contario.

-Yo tampoco me opongo-dijo Ukyo- es más estoy segura que dos de nuestros hijos se casarán.

-Yo tampoco me opongo Ranma-dijo Akane- debemos dejarlos ser libres de elegir a quien amar. Nosotros tuvimos muchos problemas, por culpa de dos cabezas hueca-y miró a los dos patriarcas-por culpa de nuestra timidez y orgullo-y miró a sus amigos y se rió- y por culpa de gente que se metió por medio.

Ukyo y Ryoga rieron incomodos. Los cinco miraron los restos del dojo y allí prometieron que siempre serían amigos.

* * *

Horas después, la celebración en el dojo había acabado y dos chicos miraban las estrellas desde el tejado.

-Como he añorado este sitio-dijo la chica. Su esposo la abrazaba y se sentía feliz.

-No eres la única, mi preciosa marimacho-dijo el chico. Ella sabía que no la estaba insultando. - este es el mejor sitio de Nerima, de Japón. Desde aquí las estrellas es de donde se ven mejor.

-Si desde aquí brillan más-dijo ella.

Él la miró y se puso serio.

-He hablado con tu padre y con Ryoga. Quiero abrir de nuevo el dojo, cuando lo acabemos de reconstruir. Le he pedido permiso a tu padre y me lo ha dado, dice que ahora que estamos casados es nuestro y hagamos lo que queramos. Y le he pedido ayuda a Ryoga para llevarlo. Y ha aceptado. Cada día lo traerá Akari.

La chica lo miró enfadada.

\- ¿Y yo qué? Podía ayudarte. -preguntó ella con mucha rabia.

-Sí, pero de lunes a viernes nosotros iremos a la universidad. Para esos días necesitaremos a Ryoga. Los fines de semanas y festivos seremos nosotros los maestros. De aquí que empecemos a estudiar faltan meses, esos meses podemos poner este dojo como el mejor de todo Japón.

Ella lo miró asintió.

\- ¿Eres feliz Ranma? - preguntó Akane.

\- ¿Si soy feliz? - la miró y rió- te tengo a ti a mi lado, la mujer más guapa de Nerima, la que quise desde el principio, la única que ocupaba y ocupa mi mente y mi corazón. Eres mi vida y mi corazón. La dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida. Tenemos un bebe maravilloso, abajo durmiendo, que dentro de poco se despertará pidiendo comida. No creo que se pueda pedir más. Todo lo demás es superficial y superfluo e innecesario. - la miró y con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Y tú eres feliz?

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Te tengo a ti. Aunque al principio nos llevábamos mal, siempre has estado a mi lado, eres el mejor marido que se pueda tener. Contigo nunca me he vuelto a sentir sola, como me pasaba antes que tú llegases. Siempre me has acompañado y protegido. También eres mi vida, mi corazón. El dueño de mi corazón y de mi vida. Eres mi alfa y eres mi omega. Tenemos nuestro hijo, que es el mejor regalo que me has dado. No puedo pedir más. Tengo todo lo que siempre deseé.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se besaron. Allí en el tejado se besaron durante minutos, aquel sitio era su lugar, su refugio, su tesoro. En el único lugar del mundo que era suyo en exclusiva expresaron su amor, sus sentimientos, todo lo bueno que en ellos había.

Al separar sus labios se miraron, se sonrieron y juntos contemplaron las estrellas... hasta que su hijo lloró pidiendo comer.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, en este fic como en _**"Volver a encontrarnos"**_ se me fue de las manos. En ambos quería un fic de pocas paginas, máximo quince paginas de word, y se me fueron alargando casi sin darme cuenta, debía de haber mucho que contar. En ambos fics los personajes lo pasan muy mal. Debe gustarme ponerlo en situaciones extremas.


	16. Chapter 16: Desaparecidos

_**16ª. Desaparecidos**_

Los seis chicos estaban en medio de la calle. Miraban de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien.

\- ¿Estás seguro que viven por esta zona? -preguntó la chica de la espátula.

-Sí, mi informante me informó que al menos uno de ellos vive en este barrio, que se han visto dos chicos que coinciden con las características de las personas que buscamos desde hace meses. -contestó el chico que llevaba la espada de bambú.

-Eso mismo dijiste en Hiroshima y en Hokaido, y en varios barrios de Tokyo. -contestó furiosa la chica de la espátula.

-Mi informante es un hombre de confianza, tiene una agencia muy respetable. Si fuese mi otra informante me lo pensaría más- contestó el chico de la espada.

-Teniendo en cuenta que esa otra informante tuya es la hermana mediana de la chica que buscamos-dijo la chica vestida de gimnasta.

\- ¡Hermana me ofendes!,- bramó de nuevo ese chico-Nabiki Tendo no sabe nada, está muy furiosa. Su hermana y el falso prometido de esta están desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y de eso hacer casi un año. Nadie de la familia sabe nada. Nabiki ha pedido mucho dinero al desaparecer esos dos chicos.

-Airen desapareció por enfadarse con chica violenta, y ella enfadarse con su familia y desaparecer.

-Ranma es el culpable de que Akane haya desaparecido, cuando lo encuentre…-dijo el chico con la cinta en la cabeza.

-Tú que te perderías en tu propia casa-dijo el chico de las gafas- Seamos realistas, esos dos desaparecieron con poca diferencia. Yo creo que esas desapariciones no fueron causales. Que estaban compinchados. Y ahora en este barrio hay dos chicos parecidos a Akane y Ranma. Creo que están viviendo juntos y se ocultan de nosotr...- no pudo seguir cinco jóvenes le pegaron una paliza. No podían aguantar que eso fuera verdad.

Los cinco jóvenes volvieron a mirar para todas partes, buscando sus objetivos.

La gente pasaba por su alrededor y los miraba extrañada y murmuraba. Esos seis jóvenes llamaban mucho la atención, parecían seis locos peligrosos.

-Despertamos mucho la atención, vamos a volver a tener que salir corriendo como en Hiroshima. - dijo Kuno.

-Fue culpa tuya, acosaste a la hija del comisario. Pasamos dos días en la cárcel, estuvieron a punto de enviarnos al manicomio-se defendió Ryoga. El otro chico se enfadó. No acosó a la chica, fue ella la que se enamoró de él. Y como era tímida, fue él quien se acercó a ella. Esa chica no vio el acercamiento desde el punto de vista del… acosador

\- ¡El señor Ryoga Hibiki se busca una paliza! -atacó Kuno, amenazando al otro chico.

-Inténtalo y te ganarás… - se defendió el otro joven.

\- _**¡CUIDADO!**_ \- Avisó Ukyo.

Los dos chicos habían invadido la calzada y una moto estuvo a punto de atropellarlos. El motorista tuvo que desviarse para no llevárselos por delante. Aun así, paso rozándolos.

Los ocupantes de la moto eran dos, un hombre y una mujer, enfundados en trajes de motoristas, con guantes y casco. El motorista detuvo la moto y se giró mirando los seis chicos. La chica que iba con él también los miró, esos dos motoristas debían estar furiosos.

\- **¡Imbéciles!** \- les chilló la mujer.

Pero se giró y le indicó al piloto que siguiera, y el hombre le hizo caso. En la siguiente esquina giraron y los seis chicos los perdieron de vista.

\- ¡Vaya moto! - comentó Tatewaki- y la joven tiene un buen cuerpo.

\- ¡Y como conduce él! ¡Que belleza de moto! Como me gustaría conducir una moto así -dijo Ryoga. Estaba alucinado por esa moto. Los tres chicos habían olvidado su objetivo.

-Si tuviera una moto así…- fantaseó Mousse.

Se oyeron tres golpes y los tres chicos cayeron al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Hombres! ven a una chica maja o una moto y pierden cabeza-dijo Shampoo con fastidio- hemos venido en busca de Ranma y Akane. No para que os embobáis con una moto.

Y las tres chicas siguieron buscando a sus presas dejando los tres chicos desmayados en el suelo.

* * *

\- ¿Has apagado las luces? -preguntó el joven.

-Si, y también cerrado el gas y el agua.

El joven asintió.

\- ¡Vamos!, será un viaje largo, pero haremos varias paradas. - ¿Estás dispuesta a regresar? -preguntó el joven mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

-Si, ya lo hemos hablado. Sé que será volver a la rutina, aunque sea por unos días. Pero debo volver, quiero ver a mi familia.

-Pues será como tú quieras. - dijo el chico después de pensarlo un rato.

Bajaron las escaleras. Los dos iban enfundados en sus trajes de motoristas. Llevaban sus mochilas al hombro y ella llevaba un bulto en las manos.

Llegaron al pequeño aparcamiento del edificio, y se acercaron a la moto. Ella dejó el bulto en la mochila de la moto. El joven levantó el asiento y cogió los cascos y dejó en su lugar de estos las mochilas.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron los cascos y se subieron a la moto. Y él chico la arrancó y salieron de allí.

Ella iba agarrada al joven, este en poco tiempo se había vuelto muy hábil con la moto, ella se sentía segura con él conduciendo.

Hacía pocos minutos que habían salido de su apartamento cuando, de la acera bajaron dos chicos peleándose invadiendo la calzada. El motorista tuvo que desviarse, le faltó para no llevárselos por delante. Aun así, paso rozándolos. El motorista detuvo la moto y se giró mirando a los dos chicos. La chica que iba con él también los miró. Los dos motoristas estaban furiosos.

\- _**¡Imbéciles**_! - dijo la mujer. Su corazón palpitaba, estaba furiosa, pero sabía que el joven que la acompañaba lo estaba aún más. Se fijó en los otros cuatro jóvenes que acompañaban a esos dos idiotas. Y decidió hacer lo más inteligente, pidió a su compañero que siguiera adelante sin hacer caso a esos seis. El chico asintió y partieron. En la primera esquina giraron, pero el joven motorista vigiló por el retrovisor de la moto a esos sujetos. Durante unos minutos fueron a una velocidad constante. Salieron de la ciudad, aumentaron la velocidad. Cuando ya se habían alejado de ella, el chico paró en la cuneta y se miraron, suspiraron aliviados, ¡habían estado cerca de no llegar a emprender ese viaje!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje hacía su destino seguía sin incidentes. Circulaban por una carretera solitaria paralela a la playa. Estaba oscureciendo. En un momento el joven paró la moto y señaló la playa.

\- ¿Paramos aquí? - preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Si! Debemos descansar- dijo ella.

Momentos después. Los dos jóvenes estaban cocinando algo en una hoguera. Habían montado una tienda de campaña y estacionado la moto al lado.

Cenaron entre bromas y al poco se acostaron.

Cuando el sol salió, los dos jóvenes ya habían desayunado, recogido todo y se estaban preparado para ponerse de nuevo en camino.

Al mediodía pararon en un restáurate y comieron.

Dos días después llegaron a Tokyo. Buscaron un hotel con aparcamiento donde dejar la moto y pasaron allí la noche.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron un poco tarde, el viaje los había agotado. Habían tardado varios días en hacer el trayecto, lo podían haber hecho en menos de un día, pero no tenían prisa.

Horas después iniciaron la última parte del trayecto. Al llegar al barrio de la joven, esta miraba cada calle con añoranza. Se había ido hacía tiempo, ahora volvía para reencontrarse con su destino.

A media mañana llegaron a la casa que buscaban. Pararon la moto y entraron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kasumi estaba haciendo la comida. Como cada día pensaba en su hermana pequeña y el ex prometido de esta. Se preguntaba donde estarían, en casi un año no habían dado señales de vida.

Estaba sola, Nabiki estudiaba su segundo año de universidad, vendría en un par de horas. Su padre y el viejo maestro se habían ido de "entrenamiento" hacía una semana, debían volver hoy. Los Saotome estaban de viaje, también volvían hoy.

Y fue entonces cuando oyó alguien que entraba. Debía ser alguien de la familia. Salió a recibirlos y vio a dos jóvenes motoristas que metían en el jardín una gran moto.

-No sé quiénes son, pero…- dijo, pero se calló. La joven se quitó el casco y Kasumi se asombró, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abalanzó sobre la joven. - ¡Has vuelto! Te he echado mucho de menos, Akane.

-Si he vuelto Kasumi. Estoy de nuevo en casa- dijo Akane llorando.

Kasumi y Akane estuvieron un rato abrazadas.

\- ¡Como has crecido! – dijo Kasumi mirándola de arriba a abajo- con el pelo así te pareces mucho a mama, cada vez te pareces más a ella.

Akane sonrió y se giró hacía su acompañante. Kasumi lo miró.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿me lo presentas? -dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

-Si, él es…- empezó Akane.

El chico se acercó y Kasumi sonrió.

-No hace falta que sigas con el casco. Te he reconocido hace rato. ¿verdad Ranma?

El chico se rió y se quitó el casco. Ranma no había cambiado mucho, en esos meses. Parecía más adulto, más alto y con el pelo más largo.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Akane, cada vez te pareces más a tu madre, pareces ella en chico.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Gracias Kasumi. Tú sigues igual. Parece que por ti no pase el tiempo. - y la besó en la mano.

Fue entonces cuando la hermana mayor se sonrojó.

\- ¡Has cambiado Ranma! Me da envidia mi hermana. Te has vuelto muy cariñoso y gentil. ¿Dónde está aquel joven egocentrista y tímido?

-Akane lo hizo desaparecer- dijo el chico y sonrió con maldad. - sus golpes me hicieron entrar en razón a la fuerza. – bromeó el joven.

Akane se acercó con el puño en alto dispuesta para pegarle, el chico bajó la cabeza y levantó las manos para protegerse. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

\- ¡Kasumi! ¿y mis padres y el tuyo? ¿y Nabiki? - preguntó Ranma.

Kasumi les explicó donde estaban. Estuvieron un rato hablando explicando que habían hecho esos meses y unos minutos después Kasumi se levantó.

-Me voy a hacer la comida- dijo.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar hermana? -preguntó Akane.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -contestó la hermana mayor. Pero le pareció extraño que Ranma no dijera nada. Cuando Akane salía del comedor miró a Ranma de forma significativa y este asintió.

Cuando las dos mujeres abandonaron el salón Ranma fue a la moto, abrió la mochila de esta, cogió el bulto que había allí y lo subió a la habitación de Akane. Dejó ese bulto en la cama de Akane, lo abrió y lo miró y sonrió.

-Se llevarán una sorpresa cuando lo vean- y abandonó la habitación y volvió a donde estaba la moto, y la guardó en el almacén.

El chico fue a la cocina.

-Kasumi he metido la moto en el almacén, nadie debe saber que la tenemos. ¿Nos harás ese favor? -preguntó el chico.

-Si, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo Kasumi sonriendo.-Por mí no lo sabrán.

\- ¡Kasumi! Me voy a cambiar, subo a mi habitación- dijo Akane y la chica salió, pero antes miró de forma extraña a Ranma y este asintió. Kasumi no se dio cuenta de eso, pero si que los dos chicos se comportaban de forma extraña.

Akane subió a su habitación y se acercó al bulto que había en su cama y….

Era por la tarde, los tres jóvenes habían comido. Akane subió a su habitación a echarse una siesta, dijo que estaba cansada.

Ranma fue a entrenar al dojo. En esos meses no había dejado de hacerlo, pero el joven añoraba el dojo. Cuando acabó ese entrenamiento se duchó, se sentó en el salón y miró la tele, al poco bajó Akane.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó Ranma- Últimamente no lo haces bien. -La preocupación del chico era evidente.

-Sí, ya estoy descansada. No te preocupes. Tú tampoco descansas muy bien. Debes tranquilizarte, los últimos exámenes te salieron muy bien. Sube y descansa.

-Sí, eso haré, ¿Te importa que lo haga en tu habitación? -preguntó el chico, Akane negó con la cabeza y Ranma subió y se acostó en la cama de Akane. Durmió poco, una hora como máximo y cuando bajó siguieron hablando.

Kasumi se puso en guardia, había algo que se le escapaba. Los chicos estaban extraños, como si ocultasen algo. Pero no le dio importancia, debía ser por algo relacionado con la universidad.

Estaban hablando los tres cuando llegó Nabiki y se quedó mirando a su hermana pequeña y a Ranma. Los vio muy cambiados.

\- ¿Mama? -la miró bien. Aka…Akane. - se giró y vio al chico- ¿Ranma? ¿Dónde os habéis metido estos meses? -preguntó con su habitual sacronería- Seguro que estáis juntos desde el principio.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

\- ¡Nabiki! No has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de entrometida y fantasiosa de siempre. Ranma y yo nos encontramos estudiando en la misma universidad. Para reducir gastos compartirnos apartamento y trabajamos en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿Me diréis donde estudiáis? Hay mucha gente que le gustaría visitaros. Y ¿Sólo compartís piso? ¿No compartiereis también habitación?

-Lo siento por ti, "queridísima" Nabiki, tenemos dos habitaciones. Cada uno utiliza una.-contestó Ranma.

Nabiki los miró sorprendida, no habían caído en esa trampa, pero eso no significaba que cayeran en la siguiente.

Siguieron hablando y poco después llegaron los dos patriarcas y la madre de Ranma. Se habían encontrado yendo para casa. El viejo maestro había desaparecido dejando sólo a Soun con un motón de problemas.

\- ¡Has vuelto mi niña! -lloraba Soun. - Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre.

\- ¿Ahora vives con Akane? ¿La tratas bien? - ¿Te comportas bien con ella? ¿Le ayuda en las faenas de casa? - preguntó Nodoka a su hijo. Los dos jóvenes les contaron que vivían juntos.

-Si a todo. En casa compartimos labores. Tenemos poco tiempo para limpiar, fregar o hacer la comida. O nos implicamos los dos o no podemos con todo- dijo el chico.

Los dos patriarcas después de la alegría inicial empezaron a montarle una broca por irse. Los llamaron malos hijos y que eran unos desagradecidos. Pero sus hijos los ignoraron.

\- ¿Te apetece un helado?, Kasumi acaba de traer-preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, desde luego- respondió la chica.

Un instante después los dos jóvenes estaban saboreando helado, e ignorando a su vez a los dos patriarcas que les seguían dando la bronca.

Estaban acabando el helado, cuando oyeron jaleo en el jardín.

-Ya están aquí-dijo Ranma hablando con resignación a su amiga.

-Tarde o temprano debíamos encontrarlos de nuevo. -dijo Akane. - no deben saber que los vimos cuando veníamos para aquí y estuvimos a punto de atropellarlos. - indicó la chica en voz baja para que sólo lo oyese Ranma.

Ranma sonrió con maldad.

-Por mí no lo sabrán. – contestó em voz baja.

Esos seis locos entraron en la casa.

\- ¡Airen! Por fin volver para casarte con Shampoo. -y la chinita abrazó a Ranma

Ranma notó como Akane se enfurecía. Pero antes que la cosa fuera a mayores el joven cogió los brazos de la chica y los separó de él.

¡Shampoo! - dijo el joven de la trenza. Miró a la chica con una sonrisa. Y de repente se puso serio- ¡No vuelvas a abrazarme!… y no me casaré contigo.

La chica se puso muy triste.

-Eso será por qué Ranchan se casará conmigo- dijo Ukyo con alegría.

-No Ukyo, no me casaré contigo- y miró a una ilusionada Kodachi- contigo tampoco. No puedo casarme con ninguna de vosotras-sentenció el joven.

-No permitiré que te cases con Akane-dijo Ryoga- es demasiado buena para ti.

-Akane Tendo y la chica de la trenza serán mías-dijo Tatewaki.

Ranma los miró con designación, miró a Akane, iba a decir algo, pero los dos chicos se pusieron tensos como si oyeran algo que los demás no.

-Ha vuelto a…-dijo el joven.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo-contestó ella- no creo que podamos ocultarlo más tiempo. – y la chica salió del comedor y subió al piso de arriba.

\- ¿Qué ocultáis cuñado? -preguntó Nabiki intrigada, - es claro que ocultáis algo-la chica esperaba que Ranma se pusiera nervioso. Pero él la miró tranquilo, y sonrió con maldad. Pero no respondió.

\- ¿Cómo que Airen no se casará con Shampoo? -pregunto una airada Shampoo- Mañana nos casaremos e iremos pronto a China.

\- ¿Qué te has creído? - le preguntó furiosa Ukyo a Shampoo- Ran-chan se casará conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo que se casará contigo? - se añadió a la discusión Kodachi- mi querido Ranma sólo me quiere a mí.

-Lo siento por vosotras, pero Ranma no se casará con ninguna de vosotras… por qué lo hará conmigo- se oyó una voz, todos se giraron y vieron entrar a Akane, en sus brazos llevaba un bulto, los destapó y todos vieron a un niño de unos pocos meses- os presentó a Yuta Saotome, mí hijo…y de Ranma.

Todos quedaron con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, esa sorpresa no se la esperaban.

Nadie entendía nada. Si los chicos se habían peleado y cada uno se había escapado en una dirección. ¿Cómo era que volvían juntos y con un niño? Nadie se imaginaba como se había llegado a ese punto. Una peligrosa furia estalló entre los allí reunidos, se sentían engañados, el primero en reaccionar fue Ryoga. y se lanzó sobre Ranma para castigarlo.

 **\- ¡RANMAAA!** ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Akane? ¡No te dejaré…! - no pudo seguir Ranma apareció delante suyo y le incrustó su puño en el estómago.

Ryoga cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a su dolorido estómago, estaba babeando y su última comida pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo. Su rival había ganado velocidad y fuerza.

El murmullo de protesta que iba a estallar se acalló y miraron a los dos recién llegados con miedo. Los dos estaban muy serios.

- **¡CALLATE! ¡TU OPINIÓN NO CUENTA, NI VALE NADA!** -miró a los allí reunidos- ¡Vuestra opinión no cuenta nada! Sólo vale la de Akane y la mía.

-Tener este niño fue decisión mía y de Ranma-continuó seria Akane- para ello nos tuvimos que alejarnos de todos vosotros. Nuestras vidas hubieran estado en peligro, pero sobre todo temíamos por él- dijo señalando al niño.

Esos dos chicos desconfiaban de todo el grupo, tantos de sus rivales…como de su familia.

Las tres chicas miraban Akane con rabia, les había ganado la partida, había atado a Ranma con un hijo, pero se vengarán.

-Esto no es el fin Akane, Shampoo se vengará. - y se lanzó sobre la joven madre y le arrebató al niño.

Akane y Ranma se asustaron.

\- **¡DÉJALO!** Va en riesgo tu vida- amenazó Ranma muy furioso, más furioso que nunca- ¡Te voy a matar si le haces el mínimo daño!

\- ¡Deja al niño Shampoo! ¡Por favor! - pidió Akane- él no tiene la culpa

 **\- ¡SI QUE LA TIENE!** \- gritó una enfurecida Shampoo. - Tú atar Airen con niño, has jugado sucio. Pero Shampoo vengarse y matar al… matar al…-acababa de oír reírse al niño. Yuta la miraba sin miedo y se reía. Shampoo no pudo evitar caer bajo el hechizo de la risa de ese bebe, y de esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Ranma- yo te… yo te… comeré a besos- dijo dejando a todos asombrados, y empezó a besar al niño. Al besarlo en el cuello el niño gritó de risa, allí tenía muchas cosquillas.

Akane suspiró aliviada, el niño no corría ningún peligro.

\- ¿Me lo das Shampoo? Después podrás volver a cogerlo- pidió Akane, Shampoo se lo dio de mala gana. Ese niño era adorable, no le importaba tenerlo en brazos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Entonces todos pidieron coger al niño, se iban a pelear, cuando Akane acabó con la discusión.

-Creo que la primera debe ser su abuela-y se lo pasó a Nodoka.

-Que feliz me habéis hecho. Soy la abuela más feliz del mundo. Que cosita más adorable. Se parece a los dos, tiene los ojos de Ranma, pero la cara es igual a la de Akane, es precioso. El color del pelo será el tuyo Akane. -dijo una orgullosa abuela. -esperemos que no sea tan llorón como Ranma, montaba cada concierto por la noche, tenía a todos los vecinos asustados.

Ranma se puso rojo, mientras los demás se reían. Akane lo miró sonriendo.

-No sé de qué tú te ríes Akane, ¡tú eras también muy llorona! Los vecinos siempre se quejaban. Decían que desconectáramos la alarma anti ataque aéreo- dijo Nabiki riendo.

Esta vez fue Akane la que se puso roja.

-Me temo que en eso ha salido a los dos-dijo Ranma avergonzado.

-Cuando se despierta por la noche nos pega cada susto-acabó Akane.-el niño vino con un amplificador en la garganta.

El niño fue pasando por los brazos de todos. El niño se dejó coger por todos incluso por los hermanos Kuno. No les tenía miedo.

Soun lo cogió llorando y cuando le tocaba cogerlo a Genma.

Akane daba el niño al padre de Ranma, pero él bebe miró a su abuelo con desconfianza y se agarró a su madre con fuerza y negaba con la cabeza. No quería que lo cogiera ese hombre tan extraño, al niño no le gustaba ese hombre.

\- ¡Pero Yuta! Es tu abuelo, no nos dejes tan mal-dijo la madre del bebé.

-Mi hijo es inteligente-dijo un presumido Ranma- ya sabe que su abuelo no es de fiar.

Todos se rieron, mientras el hombre gruñía por lo bajo. Ya le enseñaría a su nieto lo que era bueno.

\- ¡Ranma! -preguntó Ukyo- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo llegamos a tener a Yuta? -preguntó Ranma.

Ukyo asintió y todos miraron a los dos jóvenes padres expectantes.

Ranma miró a Akane pidiéndole permiso para contarlo y esta sonrió.

-Todo empezó a aproximadamente una semana después de la boda fallida…

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE LA BODA FALLIDA.**

.

Hacía una semana que todo había cambiado. Los dos prometidos se sentían extraños.

Akane se sentía triste, Ranma la había dejado por el barril de agua del hombre ahogado, lo entendía, él quería ser un chico completo. Pero ella, a pesar que la habían chantajeado, ella si se quería casar con el chico. Ahora no se sentía querida por el chico. Encima veía a Ranma distante como si algo le preocupase.

Ranma se sentía despreciable, no tenía que haber dejado a Akane por ese miserable barril. Después entre todos lo habían arruinado, como arruinaron la boda, aunque él también participó en eso. Veía a Akane triste y sabía que él tenía la culpa.

Conforme fueron pasando los días un sentimiento extraño fue creciendo en los dos jóvenes. Un sentimiento de fracaso, como si les faltara algo. Tardaron unos días en saber lo que les faltaba, como era natural en ellos no se lo explicaron a nadie, y la quemazón fue en aumento.

Un día en la escuela mientras la profesora Hinako explicaba su asignatura, los dos chicos a la vez descubrieron la causa de su pesar.

Querían estar juntos, abrazarse, besarse, declarar lo que sentían. Ya no aguaban tanta incertidumbre, pero había una barrera que les impedía dar ese paso, su maldita timidez. Los dos se giraron y miraron, se pusieron rojos y volvieron a disimular que prestaban atención.

\- ¡Es imposible que él me…! -pensó ella.

\- ¡Es imposible que ella me…! -pensó él.

Pero a partir de ese momento la ganas de estar cerca del otro, salir juntos y abrazarse aumentaron. No podían estar lejos él uno de otro. Y la locura en sus corazones enamorados se hizo insoportable. Necesitaban declararse y pronto o acabarían muy mal.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

 **INTERLUDIO.**

-Por eso días estabais tan extraños y con tanto mal genio. - dijo Kasumi.

-Fueron unos días horribles-dijo Akane- y lo pagamos con vosotros. Creo que se nos fue la mano en más de una ocasión.

Los tres rivales de Ranma sonrieron, ellos habían sufrido a los dos prometidos esos días. No tenían unos buenos recuerdos de esa época.

\- ¡Bien! Sigamos…

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

 **CONTINUACIÓN.**

Ese estado fue empeorando cada hora, cada día. Los dos chicos se sentían como unas bombas a punto de estallar. Y casi a las dos semanas de la boda fallida. Al llegar a casa de la escuela.

\- ¡Nos ha tocado un viaje a la costa! -dijo Soun riendo. Los dos chicos se alegraron, tal vez necesitaban eso para calma su estado.

-Pero como sólo hay cinco billetes…os toca quedaros en casa- dijo Genma riendo.

Los dos chicos se miraron espantados. Eso era terrible, no podían quedarse solos en casa. Y menos con el estado de ansiedad que experimentaban ellos.

\- ¡No podéis dejarnos solos! -dijo Akane desesperada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de tu prometido? -preguntó Nabiki con una sonrisa sarcástica. - ahora podíais hacer…

 **\- ¡NO PIENSO HACER NADA CON RANMA**! - gritó Akane, aunque su mente y su cuerpo le gritaban todo lo contario.

-No podéis dejarnos solos, somos dos adolescentes de dieciocho años. Sois unos inconscientes- dijo Ranma exaltado.

La familia los miró y sin decir nada cogió las maletas y se fueron. Los dos jóvenes se miraron asustados, eso iba a acabar mal. Los dos tenían un mal presentimientos.

\- **¡POR FIN SOLOS!** \- Oyeron gritar a sus propias mentes con alegría. ¡Tenían en su contra incluso a sus propias mentes!

Nada más irse su familia los dos chicos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones y se encerraron, no tenían miedo de lo que les hiciera el otro, si no lo que ellos le podían hacer al otro. Esa semana sería muuuuuy largaaaa.

Esa tarde paso muy lenta. Los dos intentaron dormir, pero el sueño se negaba a visitarlos.

Ranma se levantó, fue al armario y abrió un cajón, cogió el libro de técnicas de su padre y empezó a leerlo. Pero no se concentraba, a parte que las técnicas eran absurdas e inútiles, en su pensamiento sólo aparecía una joven de pelo corto, que compartía casa con él.

Akane después de dar mil y una vuelta en la cama, también se levantó. Intentó leer, pero no se concentraba, intentó escribir en su diario, pero su mente quedó en blanco, sólo pensaba en el chico que compartía casa con ella.

Cuando sintió hambre Ranma bajó a la cocina, esperaba coger algo de fruta y algún postre y comérselo con rapidez, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba cocinando, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente. Llegó a la conclusión que debía huir esos días o pasaría algo. Estaba planeando su fuga, cuando oyó pasos se giró y en la puerta vio a quien provocaba su tormento, Akane lo miraba asustada, la chica estaba tan asustada por su presencia, como el mismo lo estaba por la aparición de ella. Todos los planes de fuga desaparecieron para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane al sentir hambre, bajó a la cocina. Esperaba coger fruta y volver a su habitación y comérsela. No quería ver a Ranma, le provocaba extraños sentimientos. Se acercaba a la cocina cuando olió algo. Alguien cocinaba, su temor empezó a crecer, sólo podía ser Ranma. Al llegar a la cocina sus temores se hicieron realidad, su prometido estaba cocinando. El chico la miraba con miedo, el mismo que ella sentía.

Los dos supieron que esa noche algo cambiaría, no podían evitarlo.

Mientras Ranma acababa de hacer la cena, Akane puso los vasos, los palillos, las servilletas y otros utensilios.

Ranma puso la comida en la mesa y los dos jóvenes empezaron a comer. No se sentaron juntos, como siempre, si no uno enfrente del otro. Los dos comían sin levantar la vista. Temían encontrarse con la mirada del otro.

\- ¿Me puedes pasar el agua? - pidió Akane. Al no encontrar respuesta, la chica repitió- ¿Me puedes pasar el agua? - encontrando la misma falta de respuesta. Akane levantó la vista y vio a su prometido con la cabeza acachada sin mirarla- **¿ESTÁS SORDO O QUE? ¡PASAME EL AGUA!** \- ordenó la chica. En ese momento se sentía extraña. Sentía mucho calor y un extraño mareo, notaba su cara colorada.

El chico levantó la vista. Tenía la cara colorada y la miraba de forma extraña.

-No me mires así… me pones nerviosa- dijo ella. Lo dijo un poco avergonzada, pero al chico le sonó a su vez extremadamente sexi.

\- ¿De qué forma no he de mirarte? - dijo él no menos tentador.

-Así, como lo haces ahora- dijo ella muy avergonzada, aunque a él le pareció que se lo decía muy provocativa.

La barrera que se impusieron dos años antes se estaba haciendo añicos a toda velocidad.

-Pero si te gusta- dijo el chico, y empezó a gatear hacía ella.

\- ¡Tú no eres así! – contestó ella. Empezó a retroceder sentada, sin levantarse del suelo, mientras él avanzaba a gatas, pero sabía que no escaparía de su prometido, tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Ya es hora que cambiemos- dijo el chico.

Ella retrocedió hasta la pared. No tenía escapatoria, se puso de pie. Él se la acercó, se paró y se levantó. Y en un acto de valentía le acarició la cara. Akane se puso tensa, le había gustado esa caricia.

Los brazos de él bajaron a la cintura de la chica y la abrazó.

\- ¡Te quiero Akane! ¡Te quiero mucho! - dijo el muchacho y acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la besó.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por la declaración y por el beso. Abrió muchos los ojos, pero en seguida los cerró. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le correspondió al beso.

Dentro, en lo más profundo de sus mentes la barrera, que ellos mismo habían creado para separarlos, estalló en pedazos. Y una Akane pequeñita y un Ranma pequeñito salieron y barrieron los pedazos haciéndolos desaparecer por completo. Estos Ranma y Akane eran los subconscientes de los chicos, que hartos que sus yos conscientes no tuvieran el valor de confesarse, se unieron para hacer realidad los deseos ocultos de los jóvenes.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

 **INTERLUDIO.**

\- ¡Un momento! -dijo asustada Nabiki- ¿Estás diciendo que vuestros subconscientes se unieron para tenderos una trampa y que os confesarais?

Los dos jóvenes la miraron y asintieron.

-En parte- contestó Akane- se aprovecharon de nuestro estado de ansiedad para que bajáramos las defensas y destruir las barreras que montamos entre Ranma y yo. Pero nosotros ya estábamos derribando esa barrera, no hubiera durado mucho, ni un día. Esas barreras tenían muchas grietas.

-Todo eso de marimacho, fea, plana era una barrera que montó mi propia timidez y cobardía. Cuando esa barrera cayó, esas mentiras dejaron de existir y pude expresar lo que realmente sentía. En mi caso el responsable de casi todo fue mi subconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo sabed que ser traicionados por subconscientes? -preguntó Shampoo sorprendida.

-Por qué ellos mismo nos lo dijeron en un sueño. - respondió Akane. Miró como la observaban extrañados- debemos continuar y no volváis a cortar, que ya lo habéis hecho muchas veces y se esta alargando mucho.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

 **CONTINUACIÓN.**

Los dos chicos continuaban besándose. No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron haciéndolo. Pero era algo que los dos anhelaban desde que se conocieron. Lo hicieron con una pasión que no conocían.

Al separarse se sonrieron.

\- ¡Que guapa estás hoy! - dijo el joven, al no existir la barrera que impuso, ya podía sus sentimientos con normalidad. Le volvió a acariciar- ¿Sabes una cosa? Durante dos años he sido un idiota. Me volvías loco de remate y no podía decirte ni un simple cumplido. Pero ahora eso se ha acabado.

\- ¿Sólo hoy estoy guapa? - preguntó ella con falsa tristeza.

\- ¡Tú siempre lo estás! Siempre te he encontrado la chica más guapa de Nerima. Más que Shampoo o U-chan. Más que tus hermanas.

-Me vas a poner roja- dijo la joven. - enfurecerás a mis hermanas y a tus… ¿prometidas? Si te oyen.

-Estás toda la tarde con la cara roja… y yo también. Y te digo la verdad eres la más guapa de todas- dijo él.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Yo también te quiero! - dijo ella y lo besó.

Al separarse se miraron, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse una y otra vez.

En un momento él dejando sola a una atónita Akane, cerró las puertas. Se dirigió a la chica, la cogió en brazos, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y le sonrió tentadora. Y subieron a las habitaciones. Dejando la mesa sin recoger, y en ella una de las jugarretas del subconsciente de Akane.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al día siguiente. El despertar de Ranma fue horroroso, le dolía horrores la cabeza. No recordaba como había llegado al futón. Les costaba abrir los ojos. Y notaba un bulto a su derecha. Al fin abrió los ojos y lo que vio le asustó, delante suyo estaba Akane, acostada con él. La chica también intentaba abrir los ojos, y lo miraba asustada.

Akane se despertó con mal de cabeza, si no fuera por qué no bebía, diría que tenía resaca. Notó el colchón mas duro que nunca. Notó que abrazaba la cabecera, pero que esta se había vuelto menos blanda y estaba un poco caliente y desprendía un olor fascinante que la embriagaba. La chica intentó abrir los ojos. Al primer intento fracasó, después de varios intentos los abrió, para descubrir que lo que abrazaba era a Ranma. Y que el chico intentaba abrir también sus ojos, mientras la miraba asustado.

- **¿QUÉ HACES DURMIENDO CONMIGO?** \- Dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

Los dos se incorporaron, se sentaron. Pero se volvieron a tumbar enseguida y se taparon, sonrojados. Estaban totalmente desnudos. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por los suelos, escampadas por toda la habitación

\- ¿Qué hago desnuda? ¿Como conseguiste desnudarme? - dijo la chica y empezó a llorar- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡te has aprovechado de mi… ¡me has viola…!

\- ¡Yo no me he aprovechado de ti! - respondió el chico exaltado. El joven estaba asustado, no recordaba nada.

El joven se intentó levantar, pero se tuvo que acostar, el dolor de cabeza le provocó un mareo. Poco a poco se fueron recuperando. Cuando Ranma se sintió algo recuperado.

-Me voy a levantar, no mires mientras me visto. -Akane se giró y él se levantó y se vistió. Pero ella lo miró de reojo y le gustó lo que vio, no se sonrojó, pero pensó que se estaba volviendo una pervertida- Ya he acabado. Ahora salgo. Tú puedes seguir acostada cuanto quieras.

Ranma salió y ella se levantó se tapó con la sabana y fue a su habitación. El dolor de cabeza seguía, tardó mucho en vestirse, se sentía mareada. Cuando bajó al piso de abajo no encontró al joven. Lo buscó y lo encontró vomitando en el retrete. Cuando él paró de hacerlo, le tocó a ella vomitar.

Estuvieron así toda la mañana.

-Me siento fatal, solo pensar en comida me produce nauseas- dijo el chico.

\- _**¡Cállate! ¡No hables de comida!**_ \- ordenó ella furiosa-A mi me pasa lo mismo- dijo ella sin levantar la vista, se sentía avergonzada. No recordaba casi nada desde que empezaron a cenar.

Estuvieron unas horas así, hasta que se le pasó el mareo. De golpe ella se levantó.

-Voy a limpiar el comedor. Cuando he pasado he visto que ayer nos lo dejamos sin recoger, si lo ve Kasumi se asusta. -y rió incomoda.

-Yo limpiaré la cocina-contestó él sin levantar la cabeza.

Y los se fueron a hacer lo que dijeron. Y a los pocos minutos los dos gritaron asustados.

Ranma llegó al comedor con un objeto en la mano.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el chico.

La chica lo miró asustada. Y le enseñó lo que la noche anterior pensaron que era agua, para descubrir que era una botella de sake, esa fue la jugarreta del subconsciente de Akane.

-Yo no sé como me… pude confundir. Yo pensé que era agua. -dijo la chica avergonzada. -Prácticamente nos la bebimos entera. - habían empezado esa botella cenando y ahora no quedaba ni una gota.

Ranma la miró asustado. Y le enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Yo pensé que echaba aceite a la carne y le eché esto y en gran cantidad- Ranma llevaba en la mano una botella de vino blanco. - no sé cómo me equivoqué. - esa fue la jugarreta del subconsciente de Ranma.

Los dos se miraron ahora entendían todo. El dolor de cabeza, sus nauseas. Los dos chicos tenían resaca, la moche pasada se habían emborrachado. No pudieron aclarar como tuvieron esos errores, ni como al beber el saque no notaron el sabor.

Pasaron las horas y el dolor de cabeza fue desapareciendo, y empezaron a llegarles Imágenes de lo que hicieron esa noche.

Akane se sintió avergonzada, había intentado seducir a Ranma y el chico cayó en su red. Se sentía una desvergonzada. No se había comportado con honor.

El chico no se sentía mejor. Sentía que se había aprovechado de Akane. Sentía rabia contra el mismo.

Pronto recordaron como llegaron a la habitación de Akane, y de lo que hicieron allí. Y como acabaron en la habitación de Ranma, y lo que pasó allí. Akane se puso a llorar.

-Soy una fulana. Me he comportado como una furcia. -dijo ella con desesperación. - esto no lo hace una buena hija. Mi padre me echará de casa. Soy el deshonor de la familia.

-No. Todo es culpa mía. Yo te he arrastrado a esto. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa. No tienes culpa de nada. - el chico se sentía responsable, se le rompía el alma ver a su prometida en ese estado.

-Si que la tengo- contrarrestó Akane con mucha pena- me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. No hice nada por controlarme.

-Yo tampoco hice nada. Era como si los dos…- la miró de forma extraña- como si los dos lleváramos deseándolo de hace tiempo. Acuérdate que estábamos muy tensos los últimos días. No pudimos desistir ya. Los dos deseábamos… dar este paso…pero hemos llegado muy lejos… y antes de lo debido.

Ella lo miró y asintió, pero seguía llorando y el chico al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Qué haremos Ranma? -preguntó muy exaltada- Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero que todo sea igual que antes. No puedo estar lejos de ti. ¡Te necesito! Te necesito a mi lado.

Y se abrazó al chico, se refugió en el pecho del chico y allí lloró. Así se sabía protegida. Notó como él la abrazaba. El chico le puso una mano en la cabeza y se la acarició.

-Yo también te necesito- dijo el joven con una dulzura que ella no le conocía- desde que te conozco eres mi sol. Yo giro a tu alrededor, siempre lo he hecho. Yo también tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Pero si tú estás a mi lado, me siento seguro.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron. Y ya rotas las barreras que había entre ellos se besaron.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

 **INTERLUDIO.**

\- ¡Un momento! -dijo asustada Nabiki- ¿Estás diciendo que bebisteis por error? Y ¿que hicisteis el amor por qué estabais borrachos?

-No es tan sencillo. Creemos que la borrachera desintegró la última barrera que creamos entre nosotros dos. Pero esa barrera ya estaba muy rota, ya lo hemos dicho antes. Si no hubiera caído ese día… no había tardado mucho en hacerlo, tal vez ni un día. La bebida fue un empujón y la intromisión de nuestros subconscientes también ayudó. Pero hubo una parte que se nos fue de las manos. Y por eso nació Yuta, pero ni yo ni Akane nos arrepentimos de eso – dijo Ranma.

-Los dos queríamos dar el paso que nos faltaba para estar con el otro. Pero nuestra timidez nos impedía darlo. Antiguamente no reconocíamos lo que sentíamos por orgullo. Pero hacía tiempo que eso desapareció, solo queríamos estar juntos y nuestros miedos internos lo impedían. Al desaparecer ese miedo, esa timidez, nada impidió que nos declarásemos y todo mejoró entre nosotros.

-Pero enseguida tuvisteis problemas- comentó Mousse.

-Si enseguida tuvimos problemas…mejor dicho enseguida nos disteis problemas-dijo Ranma.

 ** _/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/_**

 **CONTINUACIÓN.**

Cuando los dos chicos separaron sus labios. Se miraron y ella demostró que estaba muy preocupada.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? vamos a tener problemas con nuestros padres, que querrán casarnos, si se enteran. Con nuestros rivales, que querrán separarnos. Y yo no quiero que me alejen de ti.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Y no lo lograran. – y de golpe tuvo una idea- sólo veo una solución. Debemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado- pero cuando vio como ella lo miraba aclaró- delante de otros debemos hacer como siempre hemos hecho. Pero cuando no estén seremos realmente nosotros, nos podemos querer con libertad. - y la besó.

-Así será Ranma. Podemos salir juntos, ir al cine o a tomar algo. Pero lo debemos hacer a escondidas. Nadie debe saber nuestro secreto.

-Otra cosa nadie saber donde estudiaremos en la universidad. Ni si quiera Kasumi o mi madre.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella. Y se volvieron a besar.

El resto de la semana lo pasaron muy bien. Dormían juntos y se reían de todo, salían a pasear, a tomar algo o al cine, fue la mejor semana que jamás habían tenido. Cuando la familia volvió, les tocó volver a ser los mismos de siempre. Se peleaban cuando realmente querían besarse y abrazarse. Les costaba controlar sus sentimientos, pero siempre encontraban un momento para ello. Y la fecha de ir a la universidad se acercó y...

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que los dos chicos pasaron esa noche juntos, Ahora salían juntos a escondidas. Ocultaban su relación al resto de sus conocidos. Sobre todo, a su familia y cinco personas que quería separarlos.

Fue algo más de un mes de salidas secretas. De ir al cine juntos, al parque o donde ellos quisieran. Los dos chicos salían cada uno por separado y quedaban para encontrarse en algún punto, y volvían cada uno por su lado a casa.

Nadie sospechó de la relación entre los dos chicos, pero…

Cuando casi habían pasado los dos meses de la boda fallida. Las otras tres rivales se empezaron a impacientar, aunque las peleas de Ranma y Akane eran continuas, nunca rompían el compromiso. Y el joven no parecía tener ningún interés en ellas. Y empezaron a acosarlos de una forma aún mayor, para que se quedarse con una de ellas. Kuno y Ryoga empezaron a perseguir a Akane para salir con ella. Al no conseguir nada, los dos chicos empezaron a perseguir a Ranma para librarse del rival más fuerte y las tres chicas a Akane. Los dos prometidos se empezaron a hartar de que no les dejasen en paz, no tenían ni un momento de tranquilidad, ni para ellos. Los dos fueron atacados incluso mientras dormían. La situación se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ya no podían ni salir de casa, y menos tener citas.

-Tenemos que aguantar-dijo la chica un día que Ranma llegó al límite y quiso librarse de sus acosadoras y rivales, para siempre. Aunque ella también estaba llegando al límite- nos quedan semanas para irnos a la universidad.

El chico le dio la razón de mala gana. Ninguno sabía que todo se precipitaría muy pronto.

Una semana después de esa conversación.

Akane estaba en su habitación, se movía nerviosa por ella. Miraba a su escritorio y al reloj. Aún faltaban unos minutos. Se sentó en cama y a los pocos segundos se levantó. No aguantaba la tensión. Fue al escritorio cogió lo que miraba continuamente… y se quedó blanca. Debía hablar con Ranma. Todo había cambiado.

Esa noche no pudo hablar, se presentaron las cinco personas que más odiaban en esos momentos, y con ellos Mousse. Todos pedían citas y planes de bodas a los dos Jóvenes. Los dos prometidos estaban cada vez más furiosos. Al final Nabiki los echó, pero ellas le dieron un ultimátum a Ranma tenía un día para elegir a una de ellas, y amenazaron a Akane para que se alejarse de Ranma.

Esa noche los dos jóvenes fueron castigados por los destrozos ocasionados por sus rivales. Fueron mandados a dormir sin cenar y ya no pudieron hablar.

El día siguiente fue horroroso. Akane huía de sus rivales, no podía luchar contra ellas. Ese estaba cansando. La cogerían y le darían una brutal paliza. Giró una esquina y cuando pasaba por un callejón. Unos brazos la cogieron por detrás, le taparon la boca y la metieron a la fuerza en el callejón.

\- _**¡CALLA!, ¡NO DIGAS NADA!**_ -ordenó una voz con autoridad. La asustada chica respiró y se alivió al reconocer esa voz.

Las tres chicas que la perseguían pasaron sin fijarse en el callejón y se alejaron de su víctima.

La mano que le tapaba la boca se relajó y la soltó. Ella se giró para ver a su prometido muy serio, él también debía haber huido de alguien.

-Ya han pasado, pero debemos irnos de aquí. Volverán y esta vez no tendremos tanta suerte-dijo el chico.

La cogió en brazos saltó a los tejados, y por ellos se alejó de las personas que lo perseguían. Fue un trayecto largo y en que los dos prometidos permanecieron en silencio.

Notaban que ya no aguantaban más que se había llegado a un punto de no retorno. No querían que nadie lo obligarse a hacer lo que no querían.

Al llegar a un parque. No habían salido de Tokyo, pero si del barrio de Nerima. Ranma la depositó con suavidad en el suelo.

Ella lo miró y se abrazó a él llorando.

\- ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Estoy harta! Que me persigan esos… acosadores… esas brujas. Ya no puedo más.

-Nos quedan días para irnos. Debemos aguantar hasta entonces- pero él notó que sus palabras sonaban vacías. No las creía ni el mismo. - tú misma lo dijiste hace unos días.

-Sí, pero desde entonces todo ha cambiado, ¡Ranma! - y lo que dijo Akane a continuación lo dejó helado.

Sintió miedo, se puso a temblar y fue a un blanco y se sentó. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Akane lo mal interpretó

\- ¡Eres un cobarde!, Ahora no quieres saber nada. Me dejarás y…

El chico la miró con terror.

-No es eso Akane- dijo él con pánico- no vamos a poder ocultarlo. Lo sabrá todo el mundo…-Y entonces el chico expreso su peor miedo. Unos que tenía desde que la conoció- ellas… ellas te intentaran liquidar con más ganas. Y yo no lo soportaré y las mataré. Es algo que he temido desde que te conozco, que esas tres te hagan daño. Por eso siempre evitaba que viesen lo que sentía por ti… pero ahora no vamos a poder a ocultar lo nuestro. Me da miedo lo que te pase, estoy aterrorizado ante lo que pueda ocurrirte a ti.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? - preguntó ella asustada.

Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza, y esa noche los dos jóvenes tendrían su pelea definitiva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después. Cuando llegaron al dojo de la escuela ya se estaban peleando. Se gritaban, se insultaban. Dentro del dojo los esperaba su familia y rivales. Estos se alegraron de la pelea.

\- _**¡RANMAA! ¡ERES UN MACHISTA, EGOLATA, PRESUMIDO!**_ \- gritaba ella.

\- _**¡ERES VIOLENTA! ¿NO PODÍAS SER TAN CARIÑOSA Y GUAPA COMO TU HERMANA KASUMI?**_ \- contraatacó el chico.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes…? - empezó a gritar Ryoga. Pero un plato le dio en la cara. Akane había cogido un plato y se lo lanzó a Ranma, pero este lo esquivó y le dio a Ryoga, que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento Ryoga! - dijo Akane con arrepentimiento.

Ranma miró a su rival herido y después a Akane con malicia.

\- ¡Que mala puntería tienes! ¡Haber si me das! - la desafió el chico burlándose de ella.

Akane se enrabió y le lanzó un jarrón que fue a parar a la cabeza de Kuno.

En ese momento los dos chicos entre insultos y pullas se empezaron a lanzar objetos que no daban a ellos, todos iban a parar a algunos de sus rivales o prometidas. Pronto en el comedor quedó vacío, sólo quedaron ellos dos.

\- **¡Eres insoportable!** \- dijo la chica.

\- **¡No sabes cocinar! ¡Te metes en mis peleas!** – contraatacó el joven- Si al menos fueras más femenina.

\- **¡Nunca te he parecido femenina!** -gritó furiosa ella, acusándole de no tratarla bien - **¡Siempre mirando a tus otras prometidas!**

- **¡POR QUE ELLAS SON MÁS FEMENINAS!** \- gritó él.

Los dos se miraron con odio.

\- **¡Pues vete con alguna de ella!** \- lo desafió la chica.

\- **¡Pues eso haré!** -dijo el chico. Y la miró con rabia- pero sé con quién te dará más rabia que me vaya. Lo haré con alguna de tus amigas. Tal vez Sayuri o Yuka, son mucho más femeninas que tú.

Akane lo miró asustada. No eso no lo permitiría. El chico no reaccionó como ella pensaba, todo iba mal. Y empezó a llorar.

\- ¡Lo siento Ranma! - dijo ella compungida- no sabía que decía- su llanto se volvió más desesperado.

-Tú arrepentimiento llega tarde. Siempre insultándome, siempre burlándote de mi maldición y llamándome afeminado. Me has hecho mucho daño y hoy más que nunca- dijo el chico y la dejó en el comedor. Subió a su habitación y al rato bajó con su mochila.

La chica lo miró alarmada. Ella no era la única que sufría en las peleas, el chico también sufría con sus insultos.

\- ¡Me voy! -Comunicó- ¡no pienso volver! Acabó de romper el compromiso con Akane…- su padre y Soun lo miraron asustados- … y todos los demás. Entre todos me habéis fastidiado los últimos dos años. No quiero volver a veros, él que se me cruce en mi camino… lo mato.

El chico salió del dojo sin dejar hablar a nadie y sin mirar a Akane. No vio como ella lo miraba con desesperación. Y desapareció de Nerima.

Akane lloraba con desesperación.

\- ¡Akane! yo no sé qué decir…- dijo Kasumi acercándose a su hermana, está la abrazó.

-Kasumi ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha ido? -preguntó llorando- ¿Por qué no me ha perdonado?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? - dijo Shampoo furiosa-Toda culpa es tuya. Tú tienes la culpa de que él se haya ido. Pero de estas te acuerdas. Hoy pienso…- no pudo seguir, Akane la mojó, la chica se convirtió en gata y Akane la miró furiosa.

-Tú también eres responsable de que Ranma se haya ido, ¡todo los sois! - dijo Akane mirándola furiosa. Cogió a la gata de la cola- no te quiero cerca mío o te mato- acabó con rabia Akane. La gata le intentó arañar, pero Akane la hizo girar cogiéndola por la cola y la mandó lejos.

Todos miraron a Akane con miedo. Y ella los miró con una mirada asesina. Los tres chicos y las dos chicas restantes intentaron huir acobardados, pero Akane no les dejó esa opción y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

Cuando en la casa sólo quedaba la familia.

\- ¡Esto se ha acabado! No quiero saber nada más de Ranma ni de compromisos- dijo- si volvéis a sacar el tema me voy, y no volveréis a verme nunca. -advirtió a su desolada familia.

Y subió a su habitación a se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar, aunque una enigmática sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Una semana después, Akane estaba siempre de mal humor o muy deprimida, su padre al verla en ese estado le dijo que él y Genma se iban a buscar a Ranma. Akane se lo tomó muy mal y se peleó con toda la familia, fue una pelea muy fuerte. Lo había advertido que no le hablasen ni de Ranma ni de compromisos, y no le habían hecho caso.

Al día siguiente la joven había desaparecido de la casa. Dejando una escueta nota, sin decir donde iba y diciendo que tal vez no volvería nunca.

La familia la buscó, pero no dio con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después de desaparecer de casa, Akane iba con una mochila con sus cosas a la espalda, se había internado en la montaña. Vio una tienda de campaña y a alguien fuera de ella.

La chica se abalanzó sobre esa persona, y se abrazaron.

-Te he estado esperando una semana- dijo el chico, mirándola con cariño- has tardado mucho.

-Lo siento, pero me hicieron caso, no sacaron el tema. Tuve que hacerlo yo de forma muy susceptible. Cayeron en mi trampa y me hice la ofendida… y me escapé. Estaba ya desesperada Ranma, no aguantaba estar lejos de ti.

-Nos salió bien la pelea, parecía real. Me divertí mucho cuando le disté " _sin querer'_ a Ryoga y a Kuno. Me faltó poco para reírme.

-Se lo merecían- contestó ella sonriendo- por lo que nos han hecho pasar.

Se miraron y sonrieron, y se besaron. Cuando se separaron.

-No sabes cómo te echado de menos- dijo él con cariño.

-Yo también te he añorado. ¿Hemos hecho bien en huir?

-Sí, lo teníamos que hacer. Ya no podemos pensar sólo en nosotros- dijo Ranma- Ahora el más importante es él, su seguridad es lo primero- acabó el chico, poniendo la mano en el vientre de la chica.

* * *

Los dos chicos acabaron de contar todo.

Los demás miraron asombrados a los dos chicos. No se esperaban nada de lo que contaron.

\- ¿Estáis diciendo que esa pelea que tuvisteis fue una comedia? - preguntó Ukyo.

-Si- dijeron los dos chicos.

\- ¿Qué la mala puntería de Akane y la tuya no existió? ¿Qué realmente nos atacasteis expresamente? - preguntó Ryoga furioso.

-Si. Estábamos hartos de vosotros. Merecíais un buen escarmiento, y os la dimos. Ya no aguantábamos más que nos acosarais. - dijo Akane. Y ella y su prometido miraron a sus rivales con mucha rabia.

\- ¿La pelea que tuviste con nosotros también fue un montaje? - preguntó Nodoka- ¿la provocaste tú?

-Si. Debía encontrarme con Ranma y tuve que provocarla yo de forma que no os dieseis cuenta, por eso me hice la triste y enfadada, para que vosotros hablaseis de Ranma y yo me enfadará.

\- ¿Y tus lágrimas y tu desesperación? ¿También fueron comedia?

Akane bajó la cabeza.

-No, fueron reales. Pensé en que me debía separar una semana de Ranma y me desesperé, no quería alejarme tanto tiempo de él. No aguantaría estar lejos de él. Y al pensar en separarme de mi familia, me desesperé aun más.

\- ¿Pero por qué nos engañasteis? Si hubierais dicho que Akane estaba embarazada, no hubiera pasado nada. Os hubierais casado. - dijo Kasumi y la familia asintió.

-Temíamos por nuestro hijo, fue Ranma el primero en darse cuenta de ese peligro- dijo Akane- No podíamos ocultar el embarazo hasta el parto. Si se hubieran dado cuenta ciertas personas me hubiesen atacado para que tuviera un aborto o matarme.

Todos miraron a las tres ex prometidas de Ranma, que disimularon mirando a otra parte. Todos supieron que Akane tenía razón, esas tres chicas la hubiesen atacado.

-Y en ese hipotético caso, yo hubiera atacado a esas locas y las hubiera matado. No iba a consentir que hicieran daño a mi prometida o a mi hijo, y no lo permitiré ni ahora ni nunca- dijo Ranma. Y miró a sus rivales- y a mi me hubieran atacado dos tontos y me hubiera tenido que defender. Y ni Akane ni yo estábamos de humor para tanto acoso.

Los seis rivales bajaron la cabeza, no volverían a perseguir a los dos jóvenes, habían perdido la partida. Lo que no sabían es que esa partida estaba perdida antes de jugarse.

\- ¿Y ahora que haréis? - dijo Ukyo con tristeza.

-Queremos casarnos, si es esta noche mejor. Dentro de dos semanas volveremos a nuestra universidad. Nos dieron una beca a los dos y aceptamos, fue antes de enterarnos que íbamos a ser papas.

-Pasase lo que pasase nos íbamos a ir. No podíamos dejar pasar esa ocasión. Es lo que queríamos los dos- continuó Ranma y vio la cara de tristeza de Kasumi- no os preocupéis vendremos los fines de semana.

Kasumi se alegró, pero…

-Y ¿Qué pasará con Yuta? - preguntó Kasumi-no podéis darle ese ajetreo cada semana.

-Pensamos dejarlo aquí. A cargo de su abuela y de su tía Kasumi- dijo Akane- sé que lo tratareis bien…. Pero no dejéis que sus abuelos hagan con él lo que quieran, nada de promesas o ningún viaje de entrenamientos.

Y los miró muy seria. Esa mirada era una advertencia. Y los dos abuelos temieron por sus vidas. Tuvieron que prometer que no harían nada extraño con el niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche Akane y Ranma se casaron. Fue una boda con la familia, algunos compañeros de la secundaria de los novios y sus ex rivales, que no intentaron impedir la boda. Aunque el protagonista de la boda fue Yuta.

Las dos semanas de vacaciones pasaron muy rápidas y llegó el día que los dos jóvenes debían volver a la universidad, habían preparado sus cosas para el visaje de retorno a su apartamento.

-Cogeremos el tren hasta más o menos la mitad del viaje y haremos transbordó a otro tren hasta donde está nuestra universidad- contó Akane.

-Seguís sin decir donde estudiáis- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde estudiáis? -Suplicó. Esa información se pagaba muy bien.

\- ¡Tú sueñas Nabiki! Estamos muy bien sin que nadie nos moleste. - dijo el chico, mirando a ella y sus seis antiguos rivales.

\- ¿Pensáis que no averiguaré donde estudiáis? - preguntó Nabiki de forma prepotente- si de realmente creéis que no acabaré sabiendo eso, es que no me conocéis. - y la chica se rió. La chica se enteró donde estudiaban los dos recién casados… lo supo el día siguiente de la graduación de los dos jóvenes.

Ranma y Akane se rieron.

-No lo averiguaras, será algo que se te escapará- dijo Akane retadora.

Nabiki la miró con suficiencia, su hermana no la conocía.

-Nuestro tren sale en una hora- anunció Ranma- Debemos partir ya.

Y se empezaron a despedir.

Ranma llevaba a su hijo en brazos. Esos días había demostrado ser un buen padre, era atento y cariñoso. Parecía que quería darle todo lo que su padre no le dio al él. El niño lo adoraba. Siempre quería estar con su padre, y al joven no le importaba tenerlo encima durante horas. Akane, era muy amable con el niño, lo mimaba todo lo que podía. Parecía que había dejado su agresividad, al menos con el niño.

Todos vieron que el comportamiento de Ranma y Akane había cambiado. Casi no se peleaban. Y la veces que lo hacían, su reconciliación era muy tierna y dulce. Él la cuidaba y la trataba con mucho cariño. Siempre estaba atendiéndola y ayudándola con el niño.

\- ¡Adiós Yuta! Dentro de poco estaremos de vuelta. No nos olvides. Ni dejes que te controlen tus abuelos. – dijo el joven padre y se le escapó unas lagrimas, no las ocultó. Le daba igual que no fuera un comportamiento masculino. Abrazó a su hijo y lo besó con mucho cariño.

El chico pasó el niño a Akane, y esta lo miró.

\- ¡Yuta! Tu padre y yo te queremos, no nos olvides. No hagas sufrir a tu abuela o tu tía Kasumi. – puso una sonrisa traviesa- a los demás puede hacerlos sufrir tanto como quieras. - lo abrazó y besó. La chica se puso a llorar. Dejó el niño en brazos de Nodoka y se refugió en los brazos de su esposo.

-Debemos hacerlo, aunque no nos guste. Debemos ofrecerle un futuro digno. - dijo el chico con suavidad- no quiero que pase por lo que yo. No quiero que pase hambre o frio, como pase yo por culpa de un descerebrado- y miró a su padre, que se sintió incomodo- Fuiste tú la que me convenció a mi. No te puede rendir o te arrepentirás toda la vida.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Volverían cada viernes al salir de la universidad y estarían allí hasta el domingo por la tarde. Y acabaron de despedirse de su familia y amigos.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los dos chicos fueron a la estación. Ranma había comprado los billetes con antelación, suponía que Nabiki los seguiría para descubrir su destino y con eso la intentaron engañar. Nada más llegar a la estación montaron en su tren, que partió en pocos minutos. Con ese tren debían hacer transbordo en la estación central de Tokyo.

Cuando el tren salía vieron a Nabiki en la estación. Los había seguido, sabía donde bajarían. Pero Nabiki se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa, por que los dos jóvenes se apearon del tren en la siguiente estación.

Ranma llevó a su mujer donde un día antes escondió la moto.

Y los dos partieron hacía la ciudad donde estudiaban. Pasarían en ella mientras durase su carrera.

Mientras en la estación central de Tokyo. Nabiki y los seis rivales, buscaban como locos a los chicos, pero ni esa vez ni todas las restantes dieron con ellos.

Una moto se alejaba de Nerima, dos jóvenes motoristas iban en ella. Estaban juntos y nadie los separaría. En dos años volverían definitivamente a Nerima. Mientras tanto disfrutarían de una tranquilidad que se merecían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 _ **FIN**_


	17. Chapter 17: Un día de tranquilidad

_**17º. Un día de tranquilidad.**_

Hacía un día maravilloso, la temperatura era la ideal. Aunque el verano estaba cerca, no hacía mucho calor. Ranma sentado en el porche miraba el jardín y el estanque. Disfrutaba del momento.

El chico estaba contento, en Nerima se respiraba tranquilidad. Su familia estaba de viaje, volverían en unos días. Sus rivales no estaban cerca, ni tampoco sus pretendidas prometidas.

Se echó para atrás y se acostó y cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa extraña paz que le era negada tan a menudo. Se encontraba tan bien y relajado que no oyó que alguien se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Qué haces tumbado ahí? - preguntó una voz con amabilidad- te vas a dormir, y por las tardes aún refresca un poco. Te constiparás y ya sabes lo difícil que es quitarse un constipado en esta época del año.

Ranma abrió los ojos y vio a su prometida oficial. La chica iba vestida con una blusa blanca de tirantes y una falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo. La joven le sonría y lo miraba de forma amistosa. Desde que desaparecieron todos no se habían vuelto a pelear.

Akane era la única que se quedó con él. Los dos habían tenido que hacer un trabajo para la escuela y la familia los abandonó en el dojo. Los dos chicos lo consideraron una liberación, unos días sin agobios. Sus padres querían casarlos a toda costa y los habían preparado más de una encerrona.

Ranma le sonrió volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Disfruto- contestó con deleite el chico.

\- ¿Disfrutas? - preguntó extrañada la chica- ¡Pero si no pasa nada!

Ranma abrió un ojo y la miró y sonrió travieso.

-Siéntate al lado mío y cierra los ojos-pidió el chico. La chica le hizo caso- ¿Qué escuchas? -le preguntó Ranma.

\- ¡Nada! No escucho nada- dijo ella- No sé lo que pretendes Ranma, pero no escucho nada, hay demasiada tranquilidad…- y entonces descubrió que disfrutaba el chico- ¿No estarás diciendo que…?

-Si Akane, hay mucha tranquilidad. Sin nuestra familia cerca, sin esas tres persiguiéndome, sin esos tres queriéndome retar, sin las dos momias cerca. Estoy disfrutando de una paz increíble, ojalá durase mucho.

Akane los miró.

\- ¿Pero si te gusta tener a tus tres " _prometidas_ " cerca? - preguntó Akane un poco enfadada.

-No te me pongas celosa Akane- le regañó bromeando Ranma, ella captó la broma de su prometido y no se enfadó- No, no me gusta tenerlas cerca. Últimamente son muy agobiantes. No me dejan ni un momento en paz. Me tienen muy cansado, ya tengo incluso pesadillas. - el joven tuvo un escalofrío- Ahora estoy muy tranquilo con ellas lejos, cuanto más tarden en volver mejor, por mi como si no vuelven nunca- y se rió. Akane lo miró asombrada -Shampoo, Cologne y Mousse han ido a China, tienen que asistir a una boda. ¡Ojalá cuando vuelvan estén casados! Me refiero a Shampoo y Mousse, no a Mousse y Cologne. -Los dos se rieron de la ocurrencia, sería divertido ver casado a Cologne con Mousse. Seguro que Shampoo estaría furiosa, poco o mucho sentía algo por el chico-pato. - Ukyo está visitando a su padre. Ryoga me llamó ayer, está en algún rincón de Europa- miró a su prometida-No preguntes como ha llegado allí, no lo sé… y él tampoco- y se rió-. Y la familia Kuno está en Hawái. Que estén todos lejos, este barrio de locos se convierte en un remanso de paz.

Akane la miró sorprendida no sabía que el chico tuviera esos pensamientos. Que le confesase que estaba a gusto con esas personas lejos, que no le gustaba que lo persiguieran. Eso era algo nuevo, aunque hacía tiempo que sospechaba que su prometido pensaba eso.

-Pero aún hay alguien cerca. Aún hay alguien que te molesta-dijo ella sonriendo con maldad.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó el chico asustado- No creo que haya vuelto una de ellas.

-Pues esa persona está muy cerca en estos momentos-dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Dime de una vez quien es! -pidió el joven con terror.

La chica lo miró y pensó que su prometido era muy tonto.

\- ¡Yo! - contestó la chica- ¡yo soy la peor de tus prometidas!

Ranma la miró un momento serio, y estalló en carcajadas.

-Me había asustado. Tú no cuentas. -dijo el chico aliviado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy lo bastante buena para ti? -Preguntó la chica enfadada.

Ranma volvió a mirar serio. Ella se echó instintivamente para atrás, ahora Ranma se enfadaría con ella y diría una de sus tonterías. Pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo, sólo se rió.

-No, no cuentas por qué tú no me molestas. Ni me agobias como esas tres, ni me persigues. Tú eres… como lo diría. -dijo él y se sonrojó- una buena amiga. Alguien con quien compartir un buen rato. Alguien en quien puedo confiar. Tú jamás me molestarás, por qué… por qué eres alguien que me gusta… que… que estés siempre a mi lado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ranma estaba muy extraño, se había confesado. Se debía estar burlando de ella, pero los ojos del chico no les demostraban que la engañase.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que…? ¿Me estás diciendo que…? - preguntó la chica. No se lo acababa de creer.

-Si Akane. Te estoy… diciendo que yo…- el joven hablaba entrecortado, se le hacía difícil confesarle eso a su prometida- te quie…te quier…- y se quedó mudo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres? - dijo ella. Él asintió. Ella vio que el chico no podía seguir hablando, los nervios le habían provocado un ataque de pánico. - ¿Te has quedado sin hablar? - Él volvió a asentir. - ¡Ranma! Yo también te quiero- dijo ella.

La cara del chico se iluminó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y otra sonrisa idéntica apareció en rostro de Akane.

Fueron acercando sus cabezas y se besaron. Para los dos se paró el tiempo, jamás supieron el tiempo que estuvieron besándose. Cuando se separaron se miraron y se sonrieron.

\- ¡Maravillosa!, ¡eres fantástica Akane!, ¡la mejor mujer del universo! - al chico le había vuelto la voz. La abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba a los ojos. - No hay nadie que se pueda comparar a ti. Por eso esas tres te envidian, has conseguido lo que ellas no conseguirán nunca y lo que desean más que nada… ¡mi corazón!, soy tu esclavo. Me has robado mi corazón, eres mi vida. Tú diste luz a mi existencia cuando yo andaba por la penumbra. Antes de conocerte yo vagaba por la vida sin objetivos y tú me has dado objetivos que cumplir. Ser el mejor en artes marciales ha dejado de ser lo más importarte. Sólo me importas tú… y nada más que tú. Sin ti no soy nada. Sólo nací para ser tu mitad.

Akane lo miró asombrada, no sabía cómo el chico había aprendido a decir esas cosas. No cuadraban con el grosero y egocentrista de su prometido.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No te reconozco! - dijo ella sonrojada- me has hecho sonrójame- y se llevó las manos a cara. Lo miró y sonrió con vergüenza y desvió la cara para que el chico no viese su sonrojo. - Para mí eres también único. Eres mi vida y me robaste el corazón. Me encuentro a gusto contigo y no quiero separarme nunca de ti. También eres lo más importante para mí. Sin ti tampoco soy nada.

Se volvieron a besar. Cuando se separaron.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Te… te apetece…un poco de helado? He ido a compararlo, pero se me ha olvidado de ofrecértelo- lo miró con vergüenza- me has hecho que me olvide de él.

Ranma la miró asombrado y de golpe se rió.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo el chico.

Un instante después los dos chicos estaban comiendo helado. Al acabar los dos chicos dejaron las copas en el suelo. Se miraron y se volvieron a besar.

-Tu beso sabe a helado. ¡Qué dulces eres, y que dulces tus besos son! -dijo el chico.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

\- ¡Ranma! Qué cosa dices. Tu beso también sabe a helado- y los dos se rieron. - estos deben ser lo que tú llamas encanto Saotome.

Él la miró con orgullo y el con el ego encendido.

-, Si, este es el encanto Saotome- dijo con prepotencia. Ella lo miró enfadada, ese chico no cambiaría nunca, era un ególatra. – pero el encanto Saotome no se puede comparar con el encanto Tendo- la miró y rió- el encanto Akane Tendo es insuperable.

Ella se sonrojó y se tapó la cara. No pudo contéstale, no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco.

Se miraron y se pusieron a contemplar el jardín, sus manos se tocaron y se agarraron con fuerza. Vieron caer la tarde y vieron salir las primeras estrellas. Durante los años que siguieron cuando querían estar tranquilos, veían como anochecía. Se quedaban durante horas contemplando el jardín.

Antes de anochecer de todo Ranma miró a Akane.

\- ¿Salimos a cenar a un restaurante? -preguntó el chico.

-Lo que tú no quieres que yo haga la cena. -dijo ella un poco enfadada.

El joven la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

-No, se nos ha hecho tarde para hacer la cena. - la miró y sonrió- y hoy tenemos que celebrar que ya somos algo más que prometidos.

Él la miró y sonrió tentador y la joven no pudo evitar caer bajo el influjo del poder seductor de su prometido.

-Si, de acuerdo- dijo ella y sonrió tentadora, entonces fue el chico quien cayó bajo el poder de su prometida. No se podía resistir al hechizo seductor de Akane, ni tampoco quería resistir.

Pocos minutos después los dos chicos salían del dojo. No sería la última vez que saliesen a algún sitio durante esos días de libertad. Por fin estaban juntos y ya nadie podía romper el lazo que había entre los dos prometidos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews del capítulo Anterior:

A terry mhel:

Si, llevan al niño en la mochila de la moto, ya sé que es una bestialidad y no debe hacerse, pero el niño apareció cuando tenía medía historia escrita y no quise deshacerme de la moto. A parte con el carácter rebelde de Ranma y Akane queda mejor una moto que un coche. También me alegro que te gustase la historia.

A Haruri Saotome y Ranma84: me alegro que os gusten mis historias.

Notas del autor:

Esta historia y la que seguirán las iba a subir en otro fic, pero seguiré subiéndolas aquí.

Seguiré subiéndolas una por semana, pero ya me estoy quedando sin historias ya echas, aunque tengo algunas nuevas en mente y algunas a medías. Queda poco para subir la segunda parte de "El baile de fin curso", creo que la subiré esta semana que entra, hoy es domingo 24 de febrero. "Falsas esperanzas" y "Días de lluvia" aun no he empezado la continuación, pero ya las tengo en mente. y tengo en mente otro fic de historias cortas e independientes entre si, aunque no sé si lo acabaré haciendo.


	18. Chapter 18: Un mal trago

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takhashi, tampoco hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **18º. Un mal trago.**

La joven estaba sentada en el suelo del dojo, su vida había dado un giro inoportuno, todo lo que había soñado desde muy niña, ya no existía. Aquello que más anhelaba le había sido negado.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y le escocían, había llorado durante horas, desde que volvió del médico. Allí le comunicaron la fatal noticia. Su hermana mayor la había acompañado y las dos recibieron la terrible noticia, fue un jarro de agua fría para ambas.

La vuelta a casa fue una pesadilla para las dos hermanas, la más joven se sabía condenada, y la mayor se sentía desesperada, sentía el dolor en el corazón de su hermana y no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Las dos temían comunicarle la noticia a su familia, el daño que les provocaría sería enorme. Y así fue, al recibir la noticia, toda la familia se vino abajo, incluso la fría hermana mediana. La tristeza se adueñó de la casa.

Todos se miraron con desesperación, y temieron lo peor. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterase el prometido de la joven? Él no había aguantado en casa, estaba muy nervioso y salió a dar un paseo para tranquilizarse. Todos sabían que ese joven sufriría más que nadie.

La joven estaba en el dojo se preguntaba el por qué. ¿Por qué esas chicas le habían hecho eso? ¿Tanto la odiaban? ¿Por qué le habían destrozado la vida de esa forma? ¿Sólo por querer apartar a su prometido de ella, habían llegado a hacerle tanto daño?

Se sentía hundida, desesperada y al borde de la peor de las depresiones. Quería estar sola. Su familia la miraba desde la puerta del dojo con desesperación. Pensaba que la joven podía hacer una locura, y no se equivocaba, la chica estaba pensando en poner fin a su sufrimiento.

La habían arrojado a un pozo de cual no saldría nunca. Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos tan oscuros cuando oyó pasos, levantó la vista. Y vio a la persona que a la que no quería enfrentarse, no por qué lo odiase, que no era su caso, si no por el daño que le haría.

El chico se acercó asustado y en la cara de su prometida vio lo que temía, sus plegarías no habían sido escuchadas.

El joven la miró con desesperación, buscando que ella le negase lo que le había dicho su familia. No podía ser, no lo creía. A su prometida no le podía estar pasando eso. Se negaba a creerlo.

Ella vio el miedo en su prometido. Él con la mirada le estaba preguntando. Ella acachó la cabeza, no tenía el valor para decírselo.

Él cuando vio a su prometida acachar la cabeza, supo la verdad, pero quería que ella lo confirmase. Se puso de cuclillas delante de ella y con un dedo le levantó la cabeza de la joven. Los dos se miraron con desesperación. La joven leyó en la cara del él la pregunta… y negó con la cabeza.

Él comprendió el significado de esa negación. Se dejó caer sobre el tatami. Una profunda desesperación lo dominó. No notó cuando empezó a llorar. Ni le importó hacerlo delante de su prometida, sólo quería desahogarse.

Ella miró al chico que tenía delante, siempre había sido un presumido y un ególatra… pero ahora estaba hundido, tanto como ella. Entonces supo que a su prometido también le habían destrozado la vida en añicos, el chico no era tan insensible como ella pensaba, sino todo lo contario, su prometido sufría cuando ella sufría. Ninguno de los dos se recuperaría nunca. Los dos jóvenes orgullosos que se habían peleado hasta un día antes, habían dejado de existir.

Horas después. Los dos seguían sentados en el dojo. Había oscurecido y estaban en la completa oscuridad. Pero ninguno notaba la falta de luz, ni sentían hambre, ni sed, ni frio. Su pena era tan enorme que sólo sentían un profundo vacío.

Del dojo salía un aura de pesimismo y dolor, si los dos jóvenes estaban en un abismo muy oscuro y hondo. El resto de los habitantes del dojo no estaba mucho mejor.

La vida de todos había cambiado en cuestión de horas, lo que le hicieron a la joven fue horroroso. Ninguno comprendía la razón de ese hecho. En horas los dos más jóvenes del dojo habían cambiado. Si antes temían por la chica, ahora temían por los dos. La madre del chico había visto al chico cuando le comunicaron la terrible noticia. Los ojos perdieron la brillantez, se sumieron en el dolor y la tristeza.

Habían pasado unas horas, ya muy entrada la noche, los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron. Ella no aguantó más, y se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó, hundió el rostro en el pecho del chico y lloró con mucha desesperación.

Él no pudo aguantar ver a su prometida en ese estado, notaba los movimientos de ella al llorar. Y la pena de su prometida lo llevó a la misma tristeza que ella, Y la abrazó con fuerza. Los dos necesitaban que alguien los abrazarse, y les diese protección. Y cada uno en los brazos del otro lloraron su terrorífica pérdida.

Cuando se separaron él la miró, intentó aparentar una seriedad que no sentía.

-Akane he tomado una decisión- dijo el joven, no se había recuperado del todo y seguía llorando- Creo que es lo más conveniente. - ella lo miró asustada, se temió lo peor. El joven se dio cuenta de la razón de ese miedo- no temas, no pienso dejarte, sino todo lo contario. Esas criajas han actuado con maldad, y no pienso seguir su juego. No pienso claudicar. Y espero que tú tampoco. Nos han quitado lo que más queríamos, pero ni han vencido, ni por eso nos rendiremos ante ellas. Yo no lo haré…- se calló un momento y la miró- ¡y tú tampoco! –La miró le acarició la cara- lo que te voy a proponer, puedes aceptarlo o no, espero que sí. No espero una respuesta inmediata, ni para mañana. Tomate el tiempo necesario, pero no me rendiré hasta que me digas que aceptas mi proposición. Y si nunca la aceptas… yo nunca aceptaré tu negativa. ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Sabes que nunca me rindo!

Ella lo miró asustada, no sabía que se proponía su prometido.

\- ¿Qué te propones Ranma? -Preguntó la chica.

Y él contestó. Akane lo miró asombrada. Supo al instante que su prometido se lo decía en serio. Y que como él dijo no se rendiría hasta que ella aceptarse. Sé lo pensó unos instantes. Pensó en todas las posibilidades. Sabía que no se lo proponía por pena ni por venganza hacía esas locas. Sabía que se lo proponía de corazón.

-Sabes que tú y yo nunca podemos…-dijo la chica con pena.

-Probaremos todas posibilidades, nada esta pedido Akane, No me rendiré por eso. Y si no puede ser-la miró con pena- Nos tendremos el uno al otro. No quiero que esto sea un punto y final- negó con la cabeza- Me niego a que lo sea. Estaré contigo siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Nos ayudaremos a superar esto. Por qué… por qué tú y yo somos algo más que amigos… siempre lo hemos sido, aunque lo negásemos. No te dejaré nunca, por qué yo te amo.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Ya no tenía que pensar en nada. Todo lo había pensado en contra de la propuesta del chico quedó anulado con la declaración del chico.

\- ¡Acepto tu propuesta! Será un principio terrible, sin poder tener…- no quería pensar en eso- pero como tú dices, hay otras posibilidades. Lo superaremos juntos, por qué ni tú ni yo nos rendimos nunca. Y por qué yo también te amo.

Se miraron, él la abrazó por la cintura y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Pusieron todo su amor en ese beso. Fue un beso apasionado, un beso deseado desde el día que se conocieron. Nunca supieron el tiempo que estuvieron besándose, y tampoco les importó. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Habrá que decírselo a la familia, creo que no estarán de acuerdo. Pero me da igual, yo no pienso dejarte. Ya he hecho mi elección, la tengo hecha desde el día que te conocí y nadie ni nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Los dos jóvenes iban a salir a comunicar su decisión a su familia cuando…

La familia estaba reunida en la sala de la casa. Todos estaban tristes, la noticia los había dejado hundidos. Llevaban en silencio durante horas. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar, ni siquiera Nabiki.

Llevaban así desde hacía horas. Soun había parado de llorar y estaba pensando en cómo había cambiado todo. Un pensamiento se había metido en su cabeza. Poco a poco fue madurando e intentó varias veces decirlo, pero siempre se quedaba congelado, no tenía valor para decirlo, era algo demasiado cruel. Pero al final levantó la cabeza y habló.

\- ¡Oídme! Después de lo ocurrido con Akane y el problema que tenemos ahora… He decidido algo… A partir de este momento… la promesa de Akane con Ranma…queda rota. -Todos los miraron extrañados, no se esperaban eso.

-Pero ¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión? Sabes que no le va gustar ni a Akane ni a Ranma- preguntó Kasumi. La joven veía que esa decisión sólo traería más problemas. -No lo aceptaran.

\- ¡Es decisión mía! –miró a Genma y este asintió- Genma está de acuerdo conmigo. – miró a sus hijas-Ranma se casará con una de vosotras, y no hay nada más que decir.

-¡NOO!- Gritó una voz, todos se giraron y vieron entrar a Ranma, con él entró Akane, iban cogidos de la mano.

\- ¡Hijo! Comprenderlo. Akane no podrá darte…

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO, Y ES QUE NO! - dijo tajante el joven- no me separaré de Akane. No lo haré por qué vosotros así lo queráis.

\- ¡Si lo harás! Desde ahora dejas de estar prometido con Akane- dijo Genma con rabia-te prometeremos con Nabiki o con Kasumi y…

\- ¡Me niego! Nunca os hemos importado. Sólo queréis un heredero. Sin importar lo que queremos nosotros. Os daba igual que yo me uniese a una de las hermanas Tendo, os daba igual la que fuera… sin importar lo que sintamos nosotros… pues esta vez va que ser que no- se acercó a Akane y la abrazó por detrás. - Seguiré con Akane, queráis vosotros o no. Es una decisión nuestra. No nos desafiéis. por qué cumpliré mi amenaza.

\- ¡Te casarás con Nabiki o Kasumi! ¡Y no hay nada que decir! -dijo Genma furioso, si su hijo no lo obedecía por las buenas lo haría por las malas- me obedecerás y punto y no hay nada más a decir. Desde que llegamos aquí te has vuelto muy rebelde, como te has hecho muy fuerte y piensas que me superas. – miró a su hijo furioso- ¡Harás lo que yo diga y punto!

\- ¡No lo permitiré! - dijo Akane- Ranma y yo nos queremos. Queremos estar juntos para siempre. No sois nadie para meteos por el medio. ¡No vais a poder evitarlo!

Todos miraron a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos. No se esperaban esta determinación en los dos chicos. No cambiarían de opinión. Pero debían intentarlo.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Akane! Debéis hacernos caso. No os dejaremos seguir con esto. Tú Ranma te casarás con una de mis hijas mayores. Y tú Akane no te podrás casar nunca, no puedes hacerlo, tu imposibilidad para no…

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO EN ALTO! – amenazó Ranma - ¡JAMÁS! No me obligarás a casarme con quien yo no quiero. Si lo intentas, me fugo… y me llevo a Akane conmigo.

-Hijo no puedes pensar en así. Piénsalo bien. Te puedes arrepentir en el futuro.

El chico cerró los ojos y se calló. Abrió los ojos y habló muy bajo.

-Y si hago lo que vosotros decís… me arrepentiré toda la vida. - miró a su prometida- me da igual no poder tener hijos. Sólo quiero estar con ella… para siempre, os guste a vosotros o no.

Las tres mujeres mayores aceptaron lo que proponía el chico, vieron que los dos chicos ponían delante de todo su felicidad, no aceptarían ser obligados a ir en contra de sus sentimientos. Pero los dos hombres no veían de igual forma, para los dos patriarcas lo primero era tener un heredero.

-No aceptaré eso. - dijo Genma- te casaras con una de las hermanas Tendo.

\- ¡No! - dijo categóricamente Ranma- si me casáis con una de ellas. No dejaré de pensar en Akane. Aprovecharé cualquier ocasión para estar con ella. Le seré infiel a mi esposa con su hermana desde el primer día. No podréis evitarlo. Pertenezco a Akane desde el primer día- la miró y sonrió- soy suyo desde que me llevó al dojo el día que nos conocimos, pertenezco a ella y a nadie más. Ni siquiera a vosotros.

Todos lo miraron horrorizados, el chico los estaba amenazado con no respetar a su futura mujer, ni respetar su matrimonio. Y que a la única persona que le debía lealtad era su prometida.

-Alejaremos Akane de ti- dijo Soun- la mandaremos al otro extremo del país.

-Me fugaré e iré a buscarla. Tarde o temprano la encontraré. Y cuando lo haga nos fugaremos y no nos encontraréis nunca.

La determinación del chico dejó a todos perplejos.

-Ranma hijo, estas tirando tu futuro a la basura. Sabes el problema de Akane. No podéis…

\- ¡Tío Soun!, - el chico abrazó a su prometida y miró al padre de esta- no me rendiré nunca. Hoy la ciencia avanza mucho. Intentáremos todo, hay otros medios para tener hijos. No quiero a nadie más que Akane. Me di cuenta en Jusenkyo. Allí estuve a punto de perderla- negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso- no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Me casaré con Akane, queráis o no. Debéis aceptarlo. - rio con tristeza- he sido idiota a negar durante mucho tiempo lo que sentía por ella, pero ya no.

\- ¡Papa! Quiero a Ranma. Yo acepté su maldición, él ha aceptado que yo no pueda tener hijos. Ya nos conocéis, nada nos hará cambiar de opinión. Aceptarlo o nos escaparemos y cuando volvamos estaremos casados. Sabéis que somos capaces de hacerlo.

Los dos hombres miraron con terror, conocían los dos chicos, cumplirían su amenaza. Bajaron los cabezas resignados, no iban a vencer en esa discusión, y cuando fueron a dar su permiso para que sus dos hijos hicieran lo que querían, en ese momento aparecieron las tres chicas que provocaron todo.

Las tres rivales entraron en tropel, empujándose una a la otra para ser la primera en entrar.

Akane al verlas tembló de miedo, de rabia, de ira. Notó que estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, no les daría ese gusto a sus rivales.

Ranma notó enseguida el nerviosismo de Akane, y se enfureció. Hoy haría pagar a esas tres chicas lo que le hicieron a su prometida. Debían conocerlo, sabían que siempre se vengaba de quien atacaba a Akane, y ellas no serían una excepción. Las miró mal, pero ellas no notaron el odio con que las miraba el chico.

Akane notó enseguida el estado de ánimo de Ranma, supo que actuaría con crueldad contra esas tres chicas.

\- ¡Yo venir por Airen! Hoy nos casaremos y mañana irnos a China-dijo Shampoo. Y mirando a Akane con maldad, añadió- allí tener muchas hijas, que serán fuertes y poderosas amazonas. Tener hijos que Akane no tener nunca.

Akane tembló de impotencia, esa bruja la atacó bien. Le echó en falta su incapacidad para concebir. Pero Ranma, que aún la abrazaba, le susurró al oído, y ella se tranquilizó, no se rendiría ante esas tres.

\- ¡Tú estás loca, Shampoo! Ranchan se casará conmigo y viajaremos por el mundo cocinando. Tendremos muchos hijos que seguirán nuestra tradicional de…-dijo Ukyo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Os equivocáis las dos. Mi querido Ranma se casará conmigo y…-empezó Kodachi, pero…

\- ¡BASTAAA!, ¡BASTAAA! Y ¡BASTAAA! ¡YA ES BASTANTE! ¡NO ME CASARÉ CON NINGUNA DE VOSOTRAS! -gritó Ranma muy furioso. Las tres chicas lo miraron extrañadas, era imposible que Ranma les hablase así. - ¿Pensáis que casaré con una de vosotras después de lo que le hicisteis a mi prometida?

-Airen, Akane no ser tu prome…- contestó Shampoo.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, GATA CALLEJERA! -gritó Ranma- vuelve a hablar y te arranco la cabeza- vio que Ukyo iba a decir algo- la que vuelva a hablar la mato. ¡Jamás me casaré con ninguna de vosotras! ¿lo habéis oído bien?, pues os lo repito ¡jamás me casaré con ninguna de vosotras!

El chico las miró con odio, ellas retrocedieron un paso asustadas. Pero enseguida se recuperaron, no dejarían ganar a esa chica imposibilitada para coser ni cocinar.

-Será una pésima ama de casa. - dijo Ukyo, y añadió con maldad, mientras sonreía con una sonrisa siniestra- Y encima no puede tener niños.

Akane tembló ante el ataque de la cocinera, esa joven era perversa. Esas brujas intentarían cualquier cosa para conseguir a Ranma.

-La chica de la espátula tener razón. Akane estar gorda y ser fea. Yo más mujer que…

\- ¿ESTÁIS SORDAS O QUE? ¡DICHO QUE OS CÁLLEIS Y LO VAIS A HACER! - volvió a gritar Ranma cada vez más furioso- no me casaré con ninguna de vosotras, no valéis la pena. Durante dos años me habéis intentado conseguir por todos medios. Siempre utilizando malas artes. Habéis intentado deshaceros de Akane. Era la rival a batir, la que os llevaba delantera- las miró y siguió- sabíais lo que yo sentía por ella, Y sólo podíais vencerla de una forma… deshaciéndoos de ella. Lo que le habéis hecho no tiene nombre, demuestra lo bajas y rastreras que sois. No os merecéis ni siquiera mi amistad. Desde este momento no os conozco. Salid de aquí, no sois bienvenidas.

\- Esto… esto no quedar así. Tú no poder dejar a una amazona. Yo matar a Akane y…- no pudo seguir, Ranma se lanzó sobre ella y con la mano izquierda la cogió del cuello y la levantó del suelo y la empujó contra la pared. La amazona se empezó a ahogar. El chico miró a su presa con crueldad.

-Hazlo o intentarlo y te mataré… estoy deseando hacerlo, darme, tú o una de esas dos perras que te acompañan, la menor oportunidad y ya estaréis muerta. No me detendré por qué seáis chicas.

-No puedes hacerlo Ran chan, eres un hombre… un hombre no pega a una mujer-justificó Ukyo. Entonces Ranma la miró y sonrió con maldad. Ukyo se quedó blanca sabía lo que pensaba el joven.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando? - preguntó de forma siniestra el joven, y añadió con mucha maldad- pues creo que te voy a complacer. - soltó a Shampoo que cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad.

Ranma se acercó a la mesa y cogió una botella de agua, todos lo miraron horrorizados, sabían que pretendía el joven.

Akane quiso intervenir, pero…

-De acuerdo yo irme. Y no volver a molestar a Ranma- dijo Shampoo con pena, todo la miraron asombrados. No era normal que esa chica se rindiera. Pero esa chica ahora temía a Ranma. Sabía que si intentaba algo moriría. Era joven y bonita conseguiría un hombre fuerte, si era lista podía conseguir a Ryoga… o mejor a Mousse, este la idolatraba, sería el esposo ideal, fuerte y controlable. Abandonó el dojo muy triste.

Ukyo temblaba de terror, Ranma hablaba en serio cuando quiso retarla, acabaría con ella sin pensarlo. Pensó en las dos posibilidades, tanto atacar como no atacar a Akane. En ambas perdía. Pero si no atacaba a su rival al menos viviría, y escogió la opción más inteligente.

-Yo. yo me retiro. Sabía desde el principio que Ranma quería a Akane, pero pensé que algún día… él vería que yo…- la joven bajó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – No me volverás a ver. - Y abandonó el dojo corriendo.

Ranma la miró triste, Ukyo sufría, ella misma se lo buscó. aunque una parte él le decía que él tenía parte de la culpa. Debía haber actuado antes y no dejar que Akane sufriera ese ataque.

Akane vio la tristeza de su prometido. Se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en el hombro.

-No sientas penas por ellas, no se la merecen. Y tampoco te eches las culpas por lo que me pasó. Fueron ellas, tú no pudiste evitarlo. Tú quisiste evitar que yo las siguiese, no te hice caso y te golpeé para que no me siguieras. Las seguí y caí en su trampa, me atacaron y me dejaron incapacitada. Fue culpa mía por idiota. -Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza. -No te rindas, te necesito a mi lado.

Él la miró y la abrazó con fuerza, subió la mano derecha y le acarició la cara.

-Yo te necesito a mi lado, eres la única persona que necesito conmigo. -Se abrazaron, se fueron a besar. Su familia los miró expectantes…

\- ¡No lo consentiré! -dijo Kodachi, todos la habían olvidado- Ranma es mío y sólo me quiere…

Ranma se acercó a la joven. Kodachi se lo quedó mirando ilusionada. Y cuando se esperaba un cumplido, el joven le golpeó en el cuello con el dorso de la mano y la dejó inconsciente.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¡Llama a Kuno! ¡Que saque esta zorra de aquí! Advierte a ese energúmeno que, si viene para dar problemas, si viene a meternos en un jaleo…lo mando al hospital, no estoy de humor para las tonterías de ese idiota. Si en diez minutos no se ha llevado a esa idiota, llamo a los loqueros que se la lleven– dijo Ranma alejándose del cuerpo de Kodachi, el joven miró con asco a la gimnasta y tuvo un escalofrío por la repulsión que le provocaba la hermana de Kuno. Se acercó a Akane, la miró- Asunto resuelto…creo- dudó el chico. Miró a su prometida y sonrió- tú y yo íbamos a hacer algo cuando esa loca nos ha interrumpido.

Se abrazaron y se besaron delante de la familia.

Ese día los dos jóvenes formalizaron su noviazgo. Ahora eran novios por qué ellos lo querían, sin imposición de nadie. Sus padres resistieron de separarlos, tampoco lo hubieran conseguido. Desde la boda fallida, los dos chicos, poco a poco se habían vuelto más inseparables de lo que ya eran, ahora estaban demasiado unidos. Nadie lograría separarlos, pero pensaban que sus rivales no se rendirían y volverían.

El tiempo fue pasando, los dos fueron a la universidad, se graduaron. Pocos días después de graduarse se casaron, aunque durante los años de universidad compartieron apartamento como pareja. Cuando volvieron del viaje de bodas se hicieron cargo del dojo familiar. Un año después era el más famoso y prestigioso de Japón y sus dos maestros, eran los dos mejores campeones del país, ganaban todos los torneos en que participaban. Se habían vuelto muy famosos, aunque ellos no se dejaron llevar por la fama, siguieron siendo dos jóvenes normales.

Su temor de la vuelta de sus rivales no se cumplió… o no como ellos pensaban.

Ukyo se fue de Nerima a las pocas semanas de que Ranma le dijera que no quería saber nada de ella. Con ella se fue su camarero, Komatsu Kunoichi. Pocos años después al dojo Tendo llegó una carta donde le comunicaban su boda. Ukyo les pidió perdón por el atroz crimen que cometió. Poco después Ukyo y su pareja volvieron a Nerima y restableció su amistad con Ranma y su esposa.

Shampoo desapareció al día siguiente de su pelea con Ranma. A las pocas semanas, mandó una carta a Akane que le pedía perdón. Y les informó que había sido castigada por su abuela por su acción. Ahora ya no era una guerrera de elite, debía a volverse a ganar ese derecho. Mousse la había vencido, ahora el chico pato era su Airen y se casarían en pocos días. Volverían a Nerima, como Ukyo, volvieron a ser amigos de los dueños del dojo Tendo.

A las pocas semanas de irse, Cologne les mandó una pócima con que Akane dejó de estar imposibilitada para tener niños, así quiso reparar el daño que causo su biznieta, la anciana no encontró honorable el ataque, Según supieron, la anciana dijo que esas tres jóvenes no dieron a Akane oportunidad de tener una lucha justa. Ranma y Akane fueron padres meses después de graduarse.

Y ¿Kodachi y los otros dos rivales de Ranma? Bueno, eso es otra historia para contarse en otro momento.

FIN

* * *

Notas del autor:

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dejan reviews. Me complace que os gusten mis historias, seguiré intentado hacerlo bien, y de nuevo muchas gracias.


	19. Chapter 19: Una Decisión importante

**19º. Una Decisión importante.**

Había sido un día muy malo, un día de perros. Desde el primer momento todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal.

Durante el desayuno se peleó con su padre, que le intentó robar la comida. El resultado fue catastrófico, Akane quedó implicada. Al quitarle el bol su padre, el tazón voló y cayó encima de Akane, manchándola. La chica reaccionó muy mal y él acabó siendo golpeado por el mazo de la joven. Ranma se enfureció, hasta ese momento todo iba bien, había quedado con Akane para ir a tomar algo. Y todo quedó anulado, por culpa de su padre, tarde o temprano se vengaría de su padre.

Al salir para la escuela se topó con Shampoo, con Ukyo y con… ese día tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con todos sus pretendidas prometidas y sus rivales. Se tuvo que deshacer de todos ellos. Aunque con cada encuentro sólo consiguió una cosa, que su pelea con Akane fuera haciéndose más grande. Al llegar a la escuela, llegaron tarde, fueron castigados al pasillo, y allí su discusión siguió.

A la hora del almuerzo llegaron las otras tres prometidas ofreciéndole comida, ya había comido y las rechazó. Las tres locas lo obligaron a comérsela y acabó empachado y discutiendo de nuevo con Akane.

Volver a casa fue un suplicio. Entre ataques de sus rivales, acosos de sus prometidas y pelear con Akane, acabó de muy mal humor.

Ni en casa tuvo un momento tranquilo. Su padre y Soun lo sometieron a un entrenamiento especial. Luego se discutió con ellos, querían que se casase con Akane ya. Al llegar la hora de la cena su mal humor era enorme nadie quiso hablar con él, pensaban que reaccionaría muy mala forma. Su padre no lo vio así, e intentó robarle el poste y Ranma lo miró mal, miró a su bol y a Akane. Sabía que si defendía su comida su prometida se vería implicada. No se hablaban, ese día, estaban enfadados. Y él no quiso aumentar el enfado de ella.

Se volvió a su prometida y la miró, sabía que a Akane le volvía loca ese poste, y decidió que fuera ella quien se lo comiese.

-Toma Akane, no tengo más hambre- y le dio su comida. Ella lo miró asombrada, era la primera vez que el chico cedía su comida- no dejes que ese aprovechado te la robe-y se fue.

Había subido al tejado a tranquilizarse de todo el ajetreo de ese día. ¿Ese día? ¡Pero si desde la boda fallida era lo que pasaba cada día!

Las tres locas vieron que su derecho a ser la esposa de Ranma peligraba, no dejarían que se casase con Akane, esa chica no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Los tres rivales pensaban igual, pero en este caso era él el que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Akane. Unas querían atarlo a ellas y los otros mandarlo al otro barrio.

Su familia se metía en su vida a cada momento, queriéndole marca su destino.

Y Akane… Akane se veía implicada en todo. Mientras él quería llevarse bien con su prometida, siempre se peleaban por culpa de otros. Eso debía cambiar.

Ya estaba cansado de pelearse continuamente con su prometida por tonterías. Que siempre que iba bien entre ellos dos, apareciera un idiota a estropearle el día.

Estaba cansado de tener que huir de tres que querían obligarle a casarse con una de ellas. Que tres locos lo siguieran para acabar con él y quedarse con alguna de sus prometidas.

Que su padre y Soun lo agobiasen con la boda. Últimamente la boda se había vuelto una obsesión para los dos patriarcas. No le desagradaba casarse con Akane, pero quería ser él que se lo pidiese a ella.

Estaba cansado que cada día lo atacasen, lo acosasen, lo amenazasen. Que, desde la boda fallida, él se hubiera vuelto la presa a batir.

Miró a las estrellas unas horas y se levantó. Había tomado una determinación. No le gustaría a nadie, pero debía hacerlo. Se metió en la casa y fue a su habitación, esa noche no dormiría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akane estaba en su habitación, para ella fue también un día de perros. Las tres locas quisieron deshacerse de ella, lo hacían desde la boda fallida. Kuno se había vuelto más insistente, y Ryoga se había unido a la fiesta. Aunque este chico tenía novia, no parecía contento con que ella y Ranma siguieran juntos y siempre 9ntetaba separarlos.

Y Ranma… creía estar segura que el chico la quería, se lo decía como la miraba, como se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba. Entonces no se explicaba por qué el joven se reía de ella. Se imaginaba que era la timidez del joven, unida a la tozudez y orgullo de ambos.

Ese día se habían vuelto a pelear, por culpa de otros. Debía pedirle perdón. La culpa no era del chico. Se levantaba para ir a la habitación del joven. Su prometido acaba de volver del tejado. Ella lo oyó bajar. Abrió la ventana, iría por el tejado, como hacía siempre el chico, cuando iba a la habitación de ella. Y cuando fue a salir por la ventana, un fuerte brazo la cogió y la sacó al tejado y le tapó la boca.

-No grites Akane, ¡No te asustes! ¡Soy yo, Ranma! - ella asintió, sabía que el joven no le haría nunca daño. - No te haré nada, tú sabes que nunca te haría nada. No estoy tan loco. -la miró- ¿Si te suelto no chillaras o me pegaras? -Ella asintió. Él la soltó y la joven lo miró con rabia, pero no chilló. El joven se asustó, su prometida seguía enfadada- escucha Akane, te tengo que contar algo. Estos últimos días han sido muy agobiantes. Me han perseguido continuamente, tanto esas tres locas como los tres idiotas, no he logado descansar ni aquí, con tu padre y el mío pensionándome para casarme contigo o para aprender una nueva técnica… y sólo me enseñan técnicas tontas. Pero lo peor es que llevamos días peleándonos tú y yo y la mayoría de las veces es por culpa de otras personas, reconozco que estoy de mal humor y lo pago con la única que es inocente, ¡Tú!

El chico andaba de un lado al otro estaba muy nervioso y Akane se empezaba a imaginar que quería decirle y no le iba a gustar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te propone hacer? -preguntó ella asustaba.

-Me voy a ir- contestó el chico. Ella se asustó. Se iba, la dejaba sola. Se iría con una de sus prometidas.

\- ¡Te vas y me dejas sola! - dijo ella furiosa, pero en voz baja, no quería despertar a la familia. - ¿Te vas con algunas de tus amiguitas? Pues puedes irte- dijo enrabiada- pero no vuelvas nunca más. ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca!

El chico vio que la chica había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-Te equivocas Akane, yo…-dijo Ranma muy nervioso, no sabía cómo explicárselo a la chica.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¡Cobarde!, ¡eres un cobarde!. No tienes el valor de…- empezó la joven, pero no pudo seguir Ranma le volvió a tapar la boca.

\- ¡Déjame acabar! Aunque sea sólo una vez- pidió el chico. Ella le mordió la mano y el chico la dejó ir y soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor. La miró con rabia y ella a él desafiante. - ¿No puedes ser más amable? Siempre me tomas por culpable, no me dejas defenderme. Por una vez podías escucharme.

Ella lo miró y…

-Habla, tienes un minuto… después te echaré del tejado a patadas- dijo ella furiosa- y si te vas, no vuelvas a dirigirte jamás a mí.

-No huyo Akane, o tal vez sí. - estuvo unos segundos callado y cerró los ojos- Akane cada vez veo que no controlo mi vida, que otros quieren decidir por mí. Lo que haré en el futuro, a quien debo amar, con quien casarme… Mi padre, el tuyo y esos seis idiotas se creen capacitados para controlar mi vida, el único que no puede decidir soy yo…- la miró. Y casi suplicándole le dijo- ¡Akane! quiero tomar control de mi vida! ¡Ser yo quien decida con quien pasar el resto de mi vida o decidir lo que haré en mi futuro!. Sin nadie que me imponga a quien querer o no querer. Sin nadie que me persiga para obligarme a casarme o para liquidarme por estar prometido a alguien.

La chica lo miró asustada. El chico le estaba revelando una parte de él. Una parte que ella no sabía que existía, aunque la intuía, una parte oscura del joven.

\- ¡Ranma yo no sabía esto de ti! ¿por qué no me lo contaste? Te podía haber ayudado.

-No quería implicarte más, ya tiene bastantes problemas… por culpa mía. ¡Ya no aguanto más! Estoy cansado que me presionen, ¡desde todos los lados!, y en direcciones que yo no quiero ir. Sé lo que quiero. Pero necesito meditarlo a fondo y aquí, con tantos locos por medios será muy difícil. Necesito desaparecer unos días. Para tranquilizarme. - la miró- aquí eres la única en quien puedo confiar. -La miró de forma extraña- necesito que me guardes las espaldas. Te pido que me ayudes. No te diré dónde voy, ni yo mismo lo sé. Cuanto menos sepas mejor, no me fio de lo que puedan hacerte para sacarte la verdad. No te preocupes, volveré.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo ella llorando- no te vayas… llévame contigo- pidió ella.

-No, nada me gustaría más que eso… pero esas pueden seguirme, al menos aquí estarás a salvo. No sé cuándo volveré, pero ten por seguro que lo haré y que no pasará mucho tiempo. – la miró. - Akane, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mi vida, lo único bueno que hay en mi vida. Si seguimos como ahora… acabaremos mal. Cuando vuelva, quiero que todo mejore entre tú y yo.

-Cuando vuelvas, todo será mejor- dijo ella y lo abrazó y ocultó el rosto en el pecho del chico, él supo que ella estaba llorando.

\- ¡Suéltame! - ella lo miró sorprendida- si no lo haces se me harás muy difícil irme- dijo él y sonrió- pase lo que pase, elija lo que elija, tú y yo seremos siempre algo más que amigos.

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró, le sonrió. La cogió por los hombros y la besó en la frente.

-Adiós Akane, ¡Adiós mi Akane! Cuando vuelva… - dijo el chico. Y lo dijo el joven quedó grabado en la cabeza de Akane. Y él se fue. Ella lo vio partir y lloró, de pena, de emoción. La dejaba sola, pero volvería, estaba segura que lo haría y ella esperaría que volviese sin desmostar ninguna emoción. Como él esperase que hiciera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día siguiente fue una locura, cuando fueron a desayunar descubrieron que Ranma se había fugado. Toda familia dio su opinión. Aunque quedaron convencidos por el argumento de Nabiki.

-Se ha fugado con una de sus prometidas- dijo la joven.

Y todos quedaron convencidos por esa hipótesis. Akane ya furiosa por la desaparición del chico se vino abajo y subió muy afectada a su habitación. Una vez en ella, el semblante de la chica cambió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nadie sabía la auténtica razón de la desaparición de Ranma u ella no contaría nada.

Al cabo de las horas aparecieron las tres rivales de Akane. Y empezaron a teorizar sobre la desaparición del chico.

-Lo deben haber hecho desaparecer sus rivales- comentó con tranquilidad Nabiki.

Todos se vinieron abajo. Hasta que aparecieron los tres chicos y se aclaró la inocencia de los tres jóvenes.

\- ¿Dónde está Ranma? - preguntó Ryoga.

Todos se miraron desesperados, un chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ukyo miró a Akane. La joven pensaba que la prometida oficial podía saber algo.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Tú no sabrás donde está Ranchan?

\- ¿Por qué debería saber dónde está ese idiota? - contestó la chica furiosa- Se ha ido sin avisar-dijo con rabia- si vuelve… le daré la lección que se merece- se levantó y miró a todos- si alguien me vuelve a mencionar a ese idiota… lo mando al hospital- y salió del salón, dejando a todos perplejos. la chica subió a su habitación y allí . se tumbó en la cama- Volverás Ranma, sé que lo harás ¿verdad?- ni ella estaba segura que el chico volviese.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días fueron pasando y Ranma no volvía, pero Akane mantenía la esperanza, sabía que volvería. Aunque aparentemente parecía furiosa con el chico por desaparecer, era la única que sabía la causa de la desaparición de su prometido.

Cada día aparecían las tres prometidas y los tres rivales. Akane los miraba como una molestia, incluso a Ryoga lo veía como un fastidio, este le propuso retar a su prometido y al vencerlo, él sería su nuevo prometido, Akane ni le hizo caso, es más le echó en cara que él ya tenía novia. Akane le dijo de mala formas que era un mal hombre, tener una novia y querer dejarla para irse con ella no era de hombres.

Esos idiotas querían saber noticias de Ranma, si había llamado o se había puesto en contacto con la familia y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

\- ¡No sabemos nada! Ha desaparecido como si jamás hubiera existido- decía alguien de la familia.

Casi dos semanas después de desaparecer Ranma, Akane estaba tomando un té, estaba sentada y miraba a todos con lastima. Las chicas hacían planes de boda para cuando Ranma volviese, lo obligarían a casarse con ellas. Los rivales lo retarían a muerte. Los patriarcas después de darle una lección por irse lo casarían con Akane. La chica los miró harta, se estaba cansando de las tonterías de esos locos. Comprendía por qué Ranma huyó.

Ese día el humor de la joven fue empeorando y cuando iba a estallar, ya no aguantaba más a esa troupe de locos, hoy les daría la lección que se merecían. De repente se quedó rígida, sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Nadie se dio cuenta, cada loco iba a lo suyo. Dejó el té en la mesa y se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde vas Akane? Debes estar aquí y pelear por tu prometido-dijo su padre.

-Salgo. Me duele la cabeza de oír tantas tonterías. Ranma se fue, y no dijo nada a nadie. No quería saber de nosotros, nos buscamos que huyera, lo agobiamos mucho, fue culpa nuestra que huyera-los miro- viendo lo locos que sois, comprendo que huyera… yo también lo haría en su caso, si mañana volvéis alguno, - los miró con rabia y muy enfadada dijo- os mandó al hospital, no os quiero volver a ver en esta casa, ¡NUNCA! - y salió del comedor dejando a todos asombrados. Salió del dojo y se quedó apoyada en la puerta de entrada. Bajó la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué he salido? ¿Qué es esa sensación que he tenido? - se preguntó la joven. Hacía un poco de frio y se abrazó ella misma. - Estoy loca, mira que presentir a Ranma. Salir a la puerta por qué siento que viene. - se rio de ese pensamiento- cada vez me vuelvo más loca.

Volvió a tener el presentimiento de antes, pero con más fuerza, y alzó la cabeza y miró a un extremo de la calle, vacío, no había nadie. Miró al otro extremo, igual de vacío. Pero siguió mirando hacia allí, y a los pocos segundos apareció una figura, ella lo reconoció al instante.

Empezó a andar hacía esa figura, luego corrió y se paró cerca de ella. Los dos jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos. Ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, el chico la miró.

\- ¡Hola Akane! ¡He vuelto! - dijo él con la cara muy roja y con una tímida sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y rompió a llorar y se lanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó, enterró la cara en el pecho del chico.

-Eres bienvenido… Te… te… he echado… mucho de menos- dijo ella entre sollozos. - no vuelvas a dejarme sola. Ni se te ocurra- amenazó la chica.

Él la miró y sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas de cara con una mano.

\- ¿Por qué lloras tontita? Estas muy fea cuando lloras. -ella lo miró enfadada-cuando te enfadas y pones esa cara, estás muy guapa. Me gusta la cara que pones enfadada, es una de las razones por las que te enfado. - ella lo miró extrañada y vio en los ojos del joven que decía la verdad. - Cuando más me gustas es cuando te enfadas. - y llevó sus dedos índices a la comisura de los labios de la joven y le forzó una sonrisa-… y cuando sonríes, es en esas ocasiones cuando te encuentro más preciosa. Sobre todo, cuando sonríes, me haces bajar todas mis defensas. Si me atacas en ese momento no te podía vencer ni tampoco defenderme.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Ya has elegido? – preguntó ella.

El chico se rio.

-Fíjate como estamos- señaló él. La chica lo miró sorprendida, no entendía a qué se refería. De repente lo entendió, se estaban abrazando. Esa pregunta ya estaba contestada. - mi elección estaba hecha antes de irme. Aunque en ese momento aún no me había dado cuenta. No me fui sólo por eso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? - preguntó ella.

-Debía tomar una decisión. Debía elegir yo… y no ellos, es mi vida. Mi elección ya estaba hecha, pero… eso traería consecuencias. Y en ese caso… debía elegir lo que hacer a continuación. Debía estar convencido de si era bueno hacer público lo que siento. Sin temor a lo que pasase. Debía tener claro que no debía retroceder. Pero vuelvo con dudas, no sé si haré bien en declarar lo que siento. por qué te pondré en peligro, es lo que más me asusta.

Ella lo miró y le acarició la cara con la mano.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, estaré contigo. Yo también te he elegido a ti. Tampoco retorceré, ni te dejaré para esas harpías. Tú también te podrás en peligro cuando se declaré todo. Ellos te intentaran atacar y yo te defenderé. – lo miró y sonrió, él se sonrojó y rio nervioso- No seas tan tímido, si no lo fuera tanto, si los dos no lo fuéramos. Habíamos aclarado esto hace tiempo. Pero nuestra timidez y orgullo se metieron por medio. Yo te apoyaré en todo. Si después de decláranos debemos luchar. te apoyaré y lucharé junto a ti. Y si debemos huir, te apoyaré y huiremos juntos.

El chico la miró y como ella había hecho le acarició la cara, le apartó un mechón de la cara y dejó la mano en el cuello de la joven.

\- ¡Eres tan bella! ¡Que guapa que eres cuando sonríes, y cuando estás furiosa! Eres la más guapa de toda. -Ella se sonrojó y lo miró con timidez- ¡Que peligro tiene esa mirada! ¡Me tienes rendido a tus pies! Con esa sonrisa me vences.

Ella se rio. Se miraron y fueron acercando sus cabezas y se besaron. Fue un beso apasionado, uno que los dos deseaban desde mucho tiempo atrás, casi desde el principio de conocerse. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Nunca supieron cuánto estuvieron besándose, pero cuando se separaron, lo hicieron por falta de aire.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Te quiero Akane… mi preciosa compañera. No sabes cuánto te quiero.

-Te quiero Ranma… mi preciado compañero- lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

El chico se sintió en el paraíso, adoraba a su amiga cuando hacía ese gesto.

-Sabes que va a haber gente que no estará ni contenta ni de acuerdo con esto-Aclaró la joven- que te exigirá sus supuestos derechos sobre ti. Que no nos dejará que esto llegue a buen puerto. Que nos hará la vida imposible.

Él la miró muy serio.

-Casarse, es algo que se hace entre dos personas, y yo no quiero compartir mi vida con ninguna de ellas. A quien no le guste mi elección… peor para él, o para ella. ¡Soy una persona! ¡no un objeto! Nadie decidirá por mi- la miró- nadie decidirá por nosotros, nosotros hemos elegido libremente. No hay marcha atrás. Sólo somos tú y yo, nadie más puede meterse por medio.

Ella asintió e hizo la pregunta que los dos temían.

\- ¿Entramos? -dijo ella señalando el dojo.

El chico miró el dojo, trago saliva y miró asustado a su prometida. Debían entrar no había marcha atrás. Cogió a Akane por la mano y todo el miedo desapareció de ellos.

\- ¡Entremos, afrontemos nuestro destino, somos uno y ya nadie podrá separarnos!

Ella asintió y los dos cogidos de la mano entraron al dojo.

 **FIN**


	20. Chapter 20: La noche de la bruja

**20º. La noche de la bruja.**

.

La luna llena sobre Nerima, el viento aullaba con insistencia. No presagiaba nada bueno, ese viento traía malos presagios. El viento parecía lamentos de alguna alma en pena y las sombras que se movían parecía fantasmas, era una noche para quedarse en casa a contar historias de terror.

Cuatro figuras vestidas totalmente de negro se movían por el solitario barrio. Nadie que pasase por la calle las vería, ni la oiría, se movían con un hechizo que las ocultaba a los humanos normales.

-No pueden estar lejos- dijo la mayor de las cuatro- debemos detenerlas.

-Si la dejamos huir será terrible- dijo la hermana mayor- esas brujas son terribles. No tengáis piedad. Ellas acabaran con nosotras sin pensarlo. - miró a su hermana pequeña, era la primera cacería de esta- ¡Akane, no te separes! Es tu primera vez, y esas irán por ti.

Akane miró a las otras tres brujas y bufó.

-No me siento preparada. ¡No sé por qué he venido!

-Es tu deber- dijo Kasumi- eres la que tienes más potencial. Serás nuestra líder, es hora que empieces a aprender.

-Sabéis lo torpe que soy. Puedo ser un estorbo. - replicó la hermana menor.

-Lo que te pasa es que querías que estuviese aquí Ranma para que te protegiera. - dijo Nabiki con una risa traviesa- ¡pues no! ¡Ahora está durmiendo! Tú misma le suministre la opción para que se durmiera. Duerme como un lirón, como nuestro padre y tío Genma. Dormirán hasta que salga el sol y no se enterarán de nada. Esta faena es de mujeres, los hombres no están capacitados para ella.

-Pues el abuelo…- se defendió la chica.

-El abuelo fue excepcional, era un caso aparte. Ranma también lo es. Pero no está dotado para la magia. Y si lo estuviese, sería extremadamente poderoso. Si se pervirtiera no podíamos pararle.

-No creo que estemos capacitadas para vencerlo, aunque él no tenga poderes mágicos. -continuo Kasumi- tú debes protegerlo de seres mágicos y él te protegerá del resto de rivales. Pero jamás debe saber que eres una bruja.

Akane miró a las otras tres mujeres con fastidio, no le gustaba ser una bruja. Si alguien se enteraba le traería mala fama. Si Ranma se enteraba… se burlaría de ella. Estaba inquieta algo le decía que iban a tener problemas, que esa noche no sería una pelea normal entre brujas….

-Venga sigamos, debemos encontrarlas y vencerlas. Debemos proteger nuestro territorio. Recordar que durante generaciones hemos defendido Nerima de la invasión de otros grupos de brujas. - animó Nodoka.

-Debemos defender nuestro clan, nuestras compañeras esperan eso de nosotras.

Todas asistieron y se alejaron en busca de sus rivales.

 **.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Desde lo alto de un tejado una sombra vestida de negro observaba a las cuatro brujas. Las había estudiado, serían presas fáciles. Era un cazador y su deber era eliminar seres malignos. Estas cuatro mujeres no lo eran... pero en futuro podían representar un peligro a tener en cuenta. Si actuaba ahora…

Movió la cabeza, esas brujas buscaban a alguien. Si esperaba a que lucharan contra esa persona, tendría menos problemas.

Las cuatro brujas se encontraron con quien perseguían. Las sorpresas que se llevaron tanto ellas como el grupo rival fue enorme. Ya se conocían, pero ahora unas lucharían por defender su territorio y las otras por conquistarlo… no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban. Aunque Akane no había estado en esa lucha esa vez. Nodoka y las dos Tendo mayores las pusieron en fuga.

\- ¡Mira a quienes tenemos aquí! - dijo una de las rivales, esta chica tampoco había participado en el anterior combate- esa familia de plebeyas, no sólo han estado usurpando durante generaciones el derecho que pertenecía a mi familia de ser las jefas de clan, si no que la más inútil de ella quiere quitarme a mi adorado Ranma.

Akane miró a las cuatro mujeres que tenía delante. Eran Cologne y las otras tres prometidas de Ranma.

-Kodachi eres una traidora. Ayudas a un clan rival sólo por qué quieres ser jefa del clan y quedarte con Ranma. ¡Te van a traicionar! Todas buscáis el mismo objetivo- le contestó Nabiki.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¿Cuánto quieres por unirte a nosotras y luchar contra tu familia? -tentó Ukyo.

Nabiki las miró, todas pensaron que aceptaría, pero la joven se rio y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Mi fama de mercenaria ¡- contestó con ironía y riendo-ese sería el peor negocio de mi vida. Lo siento, pero paso. Debó vivir con mi familia. No quiero que me maten.

Las cuatro rivales las miraron y sonrieron.

-Ahora nos desharemos de vosotras y nos quedaremos con vuestra zona y con Ranma.

Akane las miró mal. Ranma era suyo, lo ganó con justicia, cuando las echó del dojo al día siguiente de la boda fallida.

-No deberíais habernos vuelto a retar. Vais contra las reglas. - dijo Nodoka- entre un desafío y otro deben pasar seis meses, y sólo han pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez.

-Hemos cambiado las reglas-Contestó Cologne- a mi clan le interesa apoderase de esta zona. Es una zona rica en magia. Vosotras no sabéis aprovecharos del poder.

-No podemos permitir que os hagáis con nuestro sector. Sois brujas perversas, usareis la magia para cumplir vuestros deseos. Se tiene que usar para ayudar a la gente y a la misma zona.

\- ¡Kasumi ser una idealista ¡-Dijo Shampoo- nosotras vencer. Y matar a Akane, y Ranma ser nuestro esclavo- y las tres jóvenes invasoras se rieron. -Ahora prepararos para morir.

Y los dos grupos se lanzaron al ataque. Usarían ataques físicos y mágicos. Y cuando los dos bandos iban a coalicionar.

Del cielo cayó una figura. Era un hombre e iba vestido de negro y enmascarado. Los dos grupos de brujas pararon de golpe y lo miraron con terror. Parecía muy fuerte, pero no podía parar durante mucho tiempo los ataques mágicos. Un hombre no estaba preparado para tener mucha fuerza mágica de defensa, ni de ataque. Pero en el tiempo que pensaban como atacarlo, él podía haber las derrotado.

Intentaron atacarlo y él se defendió.

 **.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El cazador siguió al grupo de las Tendo, no lo habían detectado. Las vio encontrase con sus rivales y desafiarse. Las invasoras eran siniestras, a esas debía neutralizarlas ya. No debían atacarse o provocarían mucho daño en la zona. Y cuando los dos grupos intentaron atacarse, él se metió en medio.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos grupos miraron al cazador espantadas. Akane lo miró con curiosidad, lo estudió, ese cazador era fuerte, parecía muy preparado, aparte de cazador… era experto en artes marciales, lo intuyó al instante. Debían huir o ese hombre acabaría con ellas. La joven se dio cuenta que el cazador las estudiaba, aunque el hombre echó un rápido vistazo a los dos grupos, las estaba analizando una por una. La joven de pelo corto se dio cuenta que su enemigo se paró más tiempo en mirarla a ella que a las demás. Aunque el hombre llevaba la máscara negra que le tapaba la cara, Akane detectó que ese hombre sonreía. Ese rival las depreciaba, no las consideraba dignas de luchar contra él.

La joven Tendo iba proponer una retirada estratégica, y de golpe Shampoo cometió el peor error de su vida y atacó al cazador. Akane la miró con terror, esa loca las había condenado a todas.

\- ¡Huyamos! - gritó Nodoka- mientras esa loca se suicida, escapemos. No podemos vencerlo. Es demasiado fuerte para nosotras. – la mujer miró a sus rivales, iban a atacar al cazador, serían vencidas. Esas locas tampoco estaban al nivel que ese hombre. Era el momento para escapar.

Akane volvió a mirar al hombre y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! -dijo mirando a sus hermanas- ¡No vamos a poder huir! No nos va a dar esa oportunidad- dijo la chica- nos va a cazar y destruir sin problemas. - y pensó en Ranma, daría cualquier cosa por tener al chico a su lado. Él sabía cómo salvarlas. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas y deseó ver a su prometido por última vez. Y lo llamó -¡Ranma! No cumpliré la promesa de ir contigo al cine mañana, no quiero dejarte solo.

Mientras, Shampoo atacó al hombre, fue un ataque físico y su contrincante lo esquivó con demasiada facilidad. La joven siguió atando y el cazador esquivando. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta que el hombre la superaba llamó a sus compañeras. Pero ellas estaban tan asustadas que se quedaron clavadas en el suelo, sin reaccionar.

-Venid, debéis ayudarme- y las otras dos jóvenes se unieron a la refriega. Pero pronto se vio que no eran rivales para el hombre de negro.

Shampoo saltó y retrocedió, alejándose de su rival, elevó la manó murmuró algo en el idioma de las brujas y lanzó un potente hechizo con la forma de una bola. Era un hechizo de petrificación. Y cuando iba a impactar en el cuerpo del hombre, este levantó la mano y lo detuvo.

\- ¡Es imposible! - gritó Cologne asustada- ¡Huid es también un brujo! Y muy poderoso.

Los dos grupos de brujas miraron como el hombre con la mano libre rozaba la bola hechizadora y la alteraba. Cambio de un color azul a uno rojo. Y se la devolvió a Shampoo. Esta la recibió de lleno y… se transformó en una espantosa rana. Cologne miró espantada a la que hasta hace unos segundos era su bella bisnieta. Miró al cazador con rabia.

\- ¡Esta me la pagas maldito! - dijo la anciana y se lanzó sobre el hombre.

Akane vio como el cazador la esperó pacientemente, y cuando tenía la mujer encima, le lanzó el mismo hechizo que lanzó a Shampoo. Cologne transformada en rana saltaba furiosa. Ukyo y Kodachi se giraron para huir, pero de nada sirvió. A los pocos segundos eran dos ranas más.

Las cuatro mujeres de clan Tendo vieron la escena espantadas. Ahora les tocaba a ellas caer. Oyeron reír al hombre. Era una risa ronca, transformada por algún medio. Era una risa que les sonó a la producida por un loco. Ese hombre disfrutaba con lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Ahora os toca a vosotras! - dijo el hombre. Esa voz alterada podía pertenecer a cualquiera.

Akane se dejó caer al suelo. Vio como el cazador les lanzaba un hechizo. Como este se dividía en tres e impactaba contra sus hermanas y Nodoka. Vio como las tres caían al suelo inconscientes.

Se levantó del suelo y empezó a retroceder, si era la última debía ser por qué su enemigo sería cruel con ella. Lo miró y él a ella. Y la chica notó que caía, no sintió dolor, sólo que caía y todo se volvió oscuro.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Estuvo un rato mirando a su alrededor. Se miró las manos, y sonrió, al menos no la habían transformado en rana. Se acordó de golpe de sus hermanas y miró a su alrededor. Las vio sentadas en el suelo, parecía que se acababan de despertar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó la joven Tendo.

-No lo sé- contestó Kasumi- acabamos de despertar. No sé por qué ese cazador no nos ha hecho nada. Nos podía haber hecho cualquier cosa. Pero se ha ido sin rematarnos. Tampoco sé lo que ha pasado con nuestras rivales. Pero algo me dice que han tenido peor suerte que nosotras.

-Parece ser que su único objetivo eran tus rivales, a nosotras sólo nos ha dejado inconscientes. - continuó Nabiki. La hermana mediana miró su reloj- creo que hemos dormido unos diez minutos.

-Nada indica que no vuelva a acabar su faena- advirtió Nodoka- volvamos al dojo, allí estaremos a salvo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron al dojo.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde lo alto de un tejado el cazador las observaba.

-Os dejo en paz, por ahora- se fijó en la más joven, era una buena presa. No sería fácil cogerla, pero si muy divertido. La chica se notó observada y se volvió hacía donde pensaban que la miraban, pero no vio a nadie. El cazador hacía unos segundos que salió de allí, faltó poco para que ella lo descubriese. La chica notaba que había algo que se le escapaba, que había algo raro en el cazador, algo que la perturbaba

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cuatro mujeres llegaron al dojo y entraron al dojo.

-No hagáis ruido- dijo Nodoka

-Están durmiendo, la porción les sigue haciendo efecto- comentó Kasumi- pero puede haber vuelto el viejo maestro.

Las chicas dijeron que si y…

\- ¡Llegáis tarde! Llevó mucho rato esperándoos, es muy tarde, No debéis salir tan tarde de casa- dijo una voz.

Las chicas se asustaron. Delante suyo sentado en el suelo del salón y con la pistola encima de la mesa estaba el cazador. A las cuatro se les heló la sangre. Ahora se arrepentían de haber drogado a los hombres de la casa, aunque no serían de gran ayuda, tal vez Ranma... Se sabían cazadas y acabadas.

-No os preocupéis, no pienso acabar con vosotras. Sólo quiero hacer un trato. -dijo el hombre.

Ahora que lo tenían tan cerca notaron que era muy joven. Debía tener la misma edad de Akane, como mucho la de Nabiki. Pero a pesar de eso había demostrado ser excesivamente peligroso.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que firmaremos un trato contigo? - preguntó Nabiki- antes deberíamos saber que ganamos contigo.

El joven las miró y lo oyeron reír.

-Ya sabía que hablarías ¿Nabiki, ¿no? - preguntó el chico. - me han hablado de ti. Y no bien, eres una mercenaria, capaz de vender a tu hermana y su prometido por unos pocos yens. -miró a Kasumi- Kasumi, la que cuida de la familia, amable y simpática, la antítesis de Nabiki. – siguió con Akane- Akane- la joven creyó oír que pronunció ese nombre con deleite- la heredera del dojo, un poco gruñona…pero con gran corazón. La futura líder del clan de bruja de Nerima- miró a Nodoka- la madre del prometido de Akane, durante años separada injustamente de su único hijo.

El chico estaba bien informado, era extraño parecía que conocía a todas y sabia como eran todas.

Akane miraba a la joven sorprendida. Notaba que conocía al joven, y vio cómo se movía. Abrió mucho los ojos, ya sabía quién era. El chico se sintió observado y al mirar a la más joven de la Tendo la vio sonreír.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiendo? - le preguntó la joven.

-Creía que había distorsionado bien la voz- contestó el joven. - ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

-No lo sé- dijo ella sorprendida- te he reconocido y punto. Me he dado cuenta que desde el principio sabia quien eras, pero me lo negaba yo misma. Tú también me hubieras reconocido si yo fuese vestida como tú.

Él asintió. Y rió.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Lo conoces? **¿QUIEN ES TÚ AMIGO?** Si no te ha dado cuenta, **¡ES UN CAZADOR, POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA! -** dijo exasperada Nabiki. - Nos quiere cazar.

-¡No!, no nos hará nada. Podía habernos matado, sólo nos atacó para distraer a nuestras rivales. ¿Eran tus objetivos?, ¿Verdad Ranma?

Nodoka y las dos hermanas mayores miraron a los dos jóvenes sorprendidas.

El cazador se quitó la máscara y todas vieron al joven prometido de Akane. El chico las miraba de forma burlona. Pero pronto adquirió un aspecto serio. Iba a proponerles algo, y no les iba a gustar.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacar así a nuestras rivales? - dijo Nodoka- no debías interferir. Era cosa nuestra, los hombres no…

-Soun y mi padre son unos inútiles- dijo Ranma enfadado- yo no sólo soy cazador, soy brujo- la miró desafiante-esas ratas eran asunto mío y sólo mío, son mis rivales. Las últimas semanas me han dado muchos problemas- miró a Akane- nos han dado mucho problemas- y añadió con rabia- me debían mucho, y las he castigado como se merecen. Hacía meses que quería vengarme de ellas. Las que no debíais meteros sois vosotras. Os he tenido que atacar para que no sospecharan nada.

-Esta es nuestra zona pertenece a nuestro clan- dijo Kasumi furiosa. Ranma la miró y sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía a la chica furiosa- tú no debes participar. Hazlo y te convierto en gato.

Ranma la miró furioso.

\- ¡No me jodas Kasumi ¡-Gritó furioso. - Sabes que estoy maldito y odio a los gatos. Esa amenaza es de muy mal gusto. Sabes lo que siento- Kasumi se asustó, nunca el joven le había hablado así. A la chica se le escaparon las lágrimas. Ranma la miró y se arrepintió de haberle chillado- lo siento Kasumi – se disculpó- aún estoy furioso por la última vez que esas harpías atacaron a Akane. No quiero que os pongáis en peligro. Volver a salir de noche y os detendré. - miró a las cuatro mujeres- De ahora en adelante no participareis en las luchas. Sólo lo haremos yo… y Akane.

\- ¡No eres nadie para darnos ordenes- dijo Nabiki- apoyaré a mi hermana en transformarte en...

\- ¡Eres tonta! - contestó Ranma- con lo buena que eres para la manipulación. Y lo corta que eres para otras cosas. -Ranma la miró. La chica se quedó paralizada- ¡Nabiki! La porción que me habéis dado, ¡dormiría un rebaño de elefantes! Y no me ha hecho efecto. He detenido el hechizo de Shampoo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo?

Akane lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿Eres inmune a la magia? - dijo la chica.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa triste. - ahora sí. Ojalá lo hubiera sido cuando fui a Jusenkyo.

Nodoka que había estado callada se encaró con su hijo.

-Ahora me dirás como eres brujo y cazador. Tu padre no lo es.

Ranma miró a su madre y sonrió con tristeza.

-Ignoras muchas cosas, mamá. Pero tiene razón, mi padre no es cazador, por qué es un inútil. Pero su padre si lo es. - y se quedó mirando a su madre- y tu padre también lo es. -Nodoka se quedó helada, eso no lo sabía. Ignoraba que su propio padre fuera un…- y no es lo único, mis dos abuelas eran… son brujas.

\- **¡No es posible!** \- respondió sorprendida la madre del chico- mi madre debía ignorar ese dato de mi padre.

-No, mis abuelas sabían lo que eran mis abuelos, y ellos que sus mujeres eran brujas. Los matrimonios mixtos eran..., son comunes. Mi padre no siguió las enseñanzas de su padre, huía de sus entrenamientos como cazador. Aunque no hizo lo mismo cuando le enseñó kempo. Años después se fue con su amigo Soun Tendo en busca de del maestro Happosai.

Nodoka miró a su hijo asombrado. El chico sabía más ella sobre eso.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Akane.

Ranma bajó la cabeza y tuvo un escalofrió.

-La culpa fue de mi padre. Cuando tenía doce años me dejó durante un año al cargo de mis cuatro abuelos. No me preguntéis por qué lo hizo, nunca me lo contó y no creo que fuese por algo muy legal. Mis abuelos me entrenaron como cazador y me sometieron a un duro entrenamiento en artes marciales… y mis abuelas como brujo. Era el único heredero y tuve que aprender por narices, quisiera yo o no. Si pensáis que mi padre está loco por los entrenamientos que me hizo pasar, es que no conocéis a mis abuelos. -El joven se estremeció-Fue el peor año de mi vida. Por suerte cuando volvió mi padre me hicieron olvidar todo con un hechizo. Recordé todo cuando despertó Akane como bruja. Mi misión es protegerla a ella. Y entre los dos proteger nuestro clan.

Nodoka se estremeció recordaba lo rigurosa que era su madre. Aún tenía pesadillas del entrenamiento a la que la sometió. Miró a su hijo, el joven no había tenido suerte. Ser entrenado por las cinco personas más locas de Japón.

\- ¿Tú y Akane combatiréis solos? - preguntó Kasumi- nos subestimas. No sabes lo fuerte que somos.

-Te equivocas Kasumi. Sé lo poderosas que sois, pero con nosotros dos ya basta. No es necesario que nos arriesguemos todos. Estaréis a tanto de todo, nos ayudaréis y planearemos todos juntos, pero no participaréis en la lucha. - el chico bajó la cabeza y habló con tristeza- no os quiero perder a ninguna, sois lo más importante que tengo. Si vinieseis con nosotros, no podía luchar con libertad. Estaría más atento a que a vosotras no os pasase nada que a la lucha.

Nodoka lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¡De acuerdo! De ahora en adelante eres el jefe del clan, tú y Akane. Acuérdate que, según nuestra tradición de brujos, es como si estuvierais casados. - miró a los dos jóvenes, se abrían sonrojado, pero no se quejaron, ni protestaron, sólo se miraron y sonrieron. Miraron a Nodoka y asintieron.

-Estamos de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante seremos marido y mujer… pero debe ser mantenido en secreto- dijeron los chicos a la vez de forma muy ceremonial. De ahora en adelante se consideraban casados, dejarían para más para adelante legalizar ese compromiso, pero desde esa noche dormirían juntos, ocultándoselo a los padres y a sus conocidos.

\- Y ahora a dormir que es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse pronto. -dijo Nodoka. La mujer miró a los dos más jóvenes- mañana tendréis que ir a la escuela, y tendréis sueño y os costar levantaros y estar despiertos.

Todas se levantaron y se dirigían a sus habitaciones, pero Ranma seguía sentado. Estaba blanco, debía comunicarles una noticia horrenda.

\- ¿Ranma, que pasa? -preguntó asustada Akane- ¿Es algo relacionado con tus prometidas? ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?

El joven la miró.

-No, a ellas sólo las mandé a su lugar de nacimiento. Allí recuperaran sus formas. No tendremos problemas con ellas en meses. - miró a su madre asustado- ¡Mama! He recibido una carta de los abuelos, ¡De los cuatro! - Nodoka miró a su hijo espantada, se imaginaba lo que iba a decirles Ranma, la mujer tuvo un escalofrío. Tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo muy, muy malo-Llegan dentro de unas horas, y no vienen de visita, han comprado una casa. ¡Vienen a quedarse a vivir!

Nodoka se dejó caer en el suelo espantada y dio un grito de horror. Eso era la peor noticia que esperaba. Si la vida en Nerima era complicada, ahora con esos cuatro locos sería aún peor. Les iba a tocar vivir una horrenda pesadilla.

 **FIN**


	21. Chapter 21: Akane envenenada

**21ª. AKANE ENVENENADA.**

Toda la familia estaba en el hospital La chica ingresada tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. El componente que le inyectaron en su sangre la estaba matando. No viviría ni dos horas más.

Su prometido se movía rabioso, parecía un león dentro de una jaula. Un león dispuesto a destrozar a quien había provocado ese desastre.

\- ¡Rama, cálmate! Los médicos encontraran el antídoto para mi hermana- dijo Kasumi- son buenos especialistas.

El joven miró a la hermana de su prometida furioso.

\- ¡No me mientas Kasumi!, yo también he escuchado los médicos. No saben a qué veneno se enfrentan- se giró y se acercó a la ventana- no debía haber dejado que nos separasen. – el joven estaba llorando- los pienso coger uno a uno, me pagaran lo que le han hecho a Akane. No dejaré a ninguno con vida. No se merecen vivir.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡estás ofuscado! No piensas lo que dices-dijo la madre del chico- entiendo tu dolor, pero no debes dejarte llevar por la ira.

\- ¡Si pienso lo que digo! Esa gata sabía lo que hacía, se quiso deshacer de Akane, por qué sabía lo que yo sentía por ella. Esa bruja pensaba que para que sacar a Akane de mi corazón debía eliminarla. Y no ha conseguido nada. Todo lo contario, si Akane muere ella sufrirá mi ira. Pero los otros cinco también caerán aunque no tengan culpa. Ukyo y Kodachi podrían haberla detenido y no lo hicieron.

La familia lo miró asustada no era el joven que conocían. Comprendían su ira, la compartían. Algunos de ellos tenían las mismas ideas que el joven. Ellos también estaban furiosos.

El tiempo avanzaba y no llegaban noticia esperanzaras, todo lo contario, el estado de la joven se iba deteriorando aún más a cada instante.

-Si el doctor Tofu no se hubiera ido, él encontraría la solución- dijo Kasumi.

-No podemos pensar en posibilidades, nada de eso salvará a Akane- dijo Soun. El patriarca miró al prometido, el chico cada vez estaba más hundido y desesperado- no te tortures Ranma, no fue culpa tuya.

\- ¡Si que lo es! ¡le fallé! No debí caer en la trampa de ellos- dijo el chico muy triste. Estaba muy decaído.- Nos atacaron los seis, ellos me atacaron a mi y me separaron de Akane, mientras ellas la atacaron. Fui un estúpido por caer en esa trampa tan idiota. Cuando llegué donde ella estaba era muy tarde.

El joven miró con una tristeza enorme a su familia. Todos tuvieron un horrible presentimiento. Si Akane moría, el joven la seguiría. No cabría la menor duda.

Pasaron minutos y la puerta se abrió, y entró la causante de todo. La chica sonreía, pensaba que había ganado la partida.

-Ahora que la chica violenta no está, Airen se casará con Shampoo-dijo Shampoo.

Ranma la miró con odio, que no captó la joven.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kasumi- ¿Has venido a regodearte de tu hazaña? ¡largarte!, es por tu bien.

-La chica pánfila de la familia osa amenazar a una gran guerrera amazona…

\- **¡CALLATE!** \- gritó Ranma- Kasumi no te amenaza. Kasumi te está revelando tu futuro, vas a morir. **¡YO TE MATARÉ PEDAZO DE PUTA!**

Shampoo miró a quien creía que era su Airen asustada, ese no era el joven que conocía, pero pensó que aún tenía esperanzas.

\- ¡Tú te casarás con Shampoo! Y te haré olvidar esa poca cosa que fue Akane- la chica se rió- ¿Cómo pudo compararse esa idiota conmigo?

\- ¡No me casaré contigo! Quítate de la cabeza eso. Piensa que te daré el pasaporte. Quiero el antídoto, **¡Y LO QUIERO YA!** -gritó el joven furioso- Y deja de hablar de ti misma en tercera persona, eso sólo lo hacen los niños y los locos, y tú no eres un niño. Y eres tú la que no se puede comparar con Akane- miró a la joven con despreció- tú no vales nada, tu vida no vale nada, darme el antídoto y te dejaré vivir. No muy sana, pero viva.

-No te daré ningún antídoto, es más no existe. Lo que yo dar ser veneno de las amazonas para deshacerse de sus rivales. - contestó Shampoo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

\- **¡QUIERO EL ANTÍDOTO!** -gritó el joven- piénsalo bien, tu vida va en ello.

Shampoo miró al joven, no veía el peligro que corría. Su Airen no le haría daño, la quería. La joven estaba encegada con su propia victoria.

-No haber antídoto- se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó una botellita. -Este es el veneno. Y se lo pienso dar a las hermanas Tendo que quedan. No me fio de padre Ranma ni del Akane. No consentir que te prometan con nadie. Airen ser mío, y sólo mío. - Y se metió la botella entre los pechos- me desharé de la competencia como me deshice de Aka…

No pudo seguir Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella y con una mano la cogió por el cuello y apretó. Estaba ahogando a la joven. Shampoo miró a Ranma y vio los ojos del chico y se asustó. El joven la mataría, y no se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

-Darme el veneno, para que se pueda hacer el antídoto- amenazó el joven con rabia- hazlo por las buenas o te lo arrancó yo por las malas, y de pasó arranco tu mísera existencia.

Shampoo sabía que aún le quedaba una carta. Akane moriría y ella ganaría, aunque ese chico la acabase matando, ella habría ganado.

\- ¡Nunca! - dijo la chica sonriendo- ¡jamás te lo daré! Akane morirá y…

Fue lo último que aguantó el chico. El joven se dejó llevar por la furia, y con la mano libre golpeó a la chica en el estómago, la chica se quedó sin aliento y cayó de rodillas. La familia se quedó congelada, fue entonces cuando comprendieron que el verdadero dolor del joven era lo que lo había vuelto cruel, pero no se esperaban lo que pasó a continuación.

Ranma cogió el vestido de la chica por la pechera y lo rompió, dejándola totalmente desnuda., la joven china no llevaba ropa íntima, creía que así seduciría a su Airen. El chico vio entre los pechos de su enemiga vio la botellita, y la cogió.

Miró con asco a esa chica que había considerado su amiga y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. La chica cayó al suelo y gritó de dolor, el joven le había roto varios huesos, le costaba respirar y del golpe en el estómago tenía varias costillas rotas, todos la miraron, pero nadie se acercó a ayudarla, a nadie le importaba su estado.

-No debiste desafiarme, sabes lo que les pasa a quien se mete con Akane. Tú has visto lo que hago a los idiotas que osan atacarla. Te debería matar, pero te haré algo peor, no me tendrás nunca.

El joven abrió la botella y fue a beberle el contenido. Pero vio a Shampoo sonriendo.

-Ese veneno sólo para mujeres, - dijo Shampoo a duras penas. Casi no podía hablar y respiraba muy fuerte, pero aun así se consideraba ganadora- no afectar a…- todos vieron sonreír a Ranma, se imaginaban que pensaba-… Hombres. - Shampoo se dio cuenta que planeaba Ranma.

-No hay nada tan fácil como solucionar eso- dijo el chico y se acercó a un jarrón, lo cogió y vació el agua encima suya, convirtiéndose en chica. Miró a Shampoo- ¡Te he vencido!, hoy seguiré a Akane, moriré con ella. Moriré con quien yo quiero. - miró a su familia-perdonadme que sea tan egoísta, pero no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no esté Akane, me iré con ella.

Y el chico se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió su contenido.

\- ¡Adiós familia! ¡Os quiero! Cuidaré de Akane en el otro lado. - el chico sintió mucho dolor y cayó desmayado. - la aterrada familia se abalanzó sobre la joven de la trenza. No se esperaban que Ranma reaccionase así.

Shampoo aprovechó para huir, nadie se fijó en ella. No le importaba a nadie. Volvería con su abuela y se vengaría de todos por despreciarla.

Horas después el joven, transformado en chica descansaba en una cama al lado de su prometida. Las constantes de ambas eran pésimas, a los dos les quedaba minutos.

Fuera en la sala de espera la familia estaba destrozada. Y cuando esperaban la fatal noticia, llegó Cologne.

La miraron mal. Esperaban que la vieja matriarca se burlase de ellos. Pero la mujer se acercó seria a una enfermera y le entregó una botella.

-Esto es el antídoto del veneno. Con esta dosis basta para curar a todo Nerima. Dénsela rápido a esos jóvenes. Y en pocos minutos estarán bien, aunque pueden dormir varios días. - la mujer se giró a la familia. - siento todo lo que hizo mi bisnieta, no se comportó con honor. Se mereció el castigo que le dio Ranma, no haré nada contra él o Akane. Yo tengo la culpa de todo, la consentí demasiado. Ahora la castigaré como merece, no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca.

La mujer salió y como ella dijo no volvieron a verla más ni tampoco a su nieta. Nadie supo cómo fue castigada Shampoo. Pero por lo que les contó Mousse tiempo después, fue algo horroroso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después Akane se despertó, y miró a su alrededor, se sentía débil. No recordaba nada, lo último que recordaba era que había luchado contra sus rivales, y ya no recordaba nada más. En la cama de al lado vio dormir a su prometido durmiendo, sería él quien le contase todo.

A los pocos minutos despertó el chico y se la quedó mirando, al verla despierta su cara se iluminó y sonrió.

\- ¡Has despertado! - dijo el joven- no llegas a saber cómo me alegro- los ojos del chico se empañaron. – creía que te perdía… que te ibas sin mí.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - lo miró y sonrió- ¡si lo estás haciendo! - Ranma la miró de forma extraña. Ella se puso sería- ¿Qué me ha pasado? Recuerdo que al salir de la escuela esos seis nos atacaron. Ellos se atacaron a ti. Ellas me separaron de ti, peleamos y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Ranma bajó la mirada unos segundos, parecía triste y apenado. Levantó la mirada y miró a la chica, el joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Peleé con ellos, estaba asustado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, me deshice pronto de ellos- el joven bajó la cabeza, y habló con tristeza- no fui lo bastante rápido, cuando llegué a donde tú estabas, te encontré desmayada. Te llamé y no contestaste. Desde Jusenkyo no había tenido tanto miedo- la miró con pena- te tajé al hospital y llamé a la familia. Los médicos nos dijeron que te dieron un extraño veneno. Te estabas muriendo y nadie sabía cómo salvarte.

Akane lo miraba aterrada, estaba comprendiendo lo ruines que eran sus rivales, hasta donde capaces de llegar para conseguir a Ranma.

-Continua Ranma. -pidió la joven.

-Estando en la sala de espera llegó Shampoo, vino a regodease de su acción. Me enseñó el veneno y dijo que lo usaría con tus hermanas. Pensaba que si tú morías me prometerían con una de ellas y quería deshacerse de sus competidoras. Se lo quité, y no de buenas formas, y lo utilicé conmigo.

Ella lo miró asustada, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ranma? ¿No querías vivir? -preguntó la chica.

Él la miró, bajó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No!, ¡no quería vivir!, ¡sin ti no hay vida! No hay mundo sin ti, No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú... ya no estés– dijo con mucha pena-Me niego a vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Decidí seguirte. Nada impedirá que, si tú mueres, yo te siga.

Akane se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la del chico. Ranma se incorporó y la miró. Se quedaron mirando un instante y de repente ella lo abrazó.

\- ¡No quiero que mueras!, debes vivir por los dos-la joven lloraba- si yo muero y tú me sigues, ¡No te lo perdonaré! Debes vivir, debes vivir y disfrutar por los dos.

-Me pides lo imposible Akane. -el joven la miró a los ojos- La amargura de perderte, la tristeza, la pena eran mi veneno… me estaban matando. Eres tú quien me das vida. Sin ti no tendré fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Eres mi oxígeno, mi aliento. Lo eres todo para mí. Mi amiga, mi rival, mi compañera, mi vida… mi amor. Te quiero Akane, y no sabes tú hasta qué punto. Sin ti me falta todo y acabaré muriendo.

Ella lo miró asustada y complacida. Ese no era el chico que conocía.

-Tú también lo eres todo para mí. Sin ti, la vida no tiene sentido, no hay vida sin ti. Cuando llegaste a casa no pensé que me importarías tanto- lo miró y se rio- cuando vi llegar a esa chica con trenza pensé que seriamos buenas amigas. Algo en ella me gustó, percibí que era alguien especial, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que me haría compañía, yo que desde que murió mama me sentía sola. Alguien a quien apreciar, pensaba que seríamos buenas amigas… y no me equivoque, tú siempre has estado a mi lado cuando te he necesitado, desde que llegaste no me he vuelto a sentir sola. Eres mi mejor y más querido amigo, mi compañero y prometido… eres mi vida. Yo tampoco quiero vivir sin ti. Yo también te quiero mucho.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Se habían declarado, ya no podrían rectificar, se dieron cuenta que durante mucho tiempo fueron tontos, al no decirse lo que sentían. De ahora en adelante su relación mejoraría. Pero entonces ella tuvo una duda.

\- ¿Ranma como nos hemos salvado? Deberíamos estar muertos los dos…

Él la miró y sonrió.

-No lo sé. Me desperté hace unas horas, y nadie me ha contado nada. – la miró e hizo un gesto que indicaba indiferencia- ya nos lo contaran.

Los dos se miraron y se fueron acercando y se besaron. Cuando separaron sus labios, se miraron. Él le acarició la cara, y…

\- ¡Bonita declaración!, y bonito beso, muy romántico- dijo una voz con sarcasmo. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y miraron hacía donde venía esa voz, para ver a Nabiki sentada en el sillón del acompañante, grabándoles con una cámara de video- esta noche nuestros padres estarán contestos, ¡por fin os declaraseis! ¡Pronto habrá boda!

Los dos chicos la miraron horrorizados, con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertos. No se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven. Se habían declarado y besado delante de ella. Nabiki no guardaría el secreto, era algo demasiado jugoso para hacerlo. Ya no podían mantener esa relación en secreto. Les esperaban unas semanas muy tortuosas.

FIN

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR;

Hola. . Esta historia debía acabar poco después del beso sin que nadie estuviera en la habitación, pero cuando ya la tenía acabada y hecha una revisión se me metió en la cabeza la idea de meter a Nabiki y chafarles el final feliz a los dos prometidos, me pareció que después de tanto drama debía haber algo aparición de Nabiki al final de esta historia fue una inspiración muy traviesa. Debe ser la venganza de Nabiki por como la trato en mis fics.


	22. Chapter 22: Los nuevos prometidos

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos. ¿La historia? puede que tampoco, es una mezcla de todo lo que he leído. Hay quien dice que todo esta ya escrito y todo lo nuevo son variaciones de lo que otros escribieron antes.**_

* * *

 _ **22º. Los nuevos prometidos.**_

Ya había anochecido, aunque no era tarde. Los dos jóvenes regresaban cansados a casa. Había sido un día agotador. Se habían levantado muy pronto. Fueron obligados a entrenar por sus padres. Los dos chicos se deshicieron enseguida de sus padres, los dos hombres ya no se podían equiparar a sus hijos.

Después fueron a la escuela. Los dos se aburrían, los maestros no tenían nivel para enseñar. El loco director del Furinkan buscaba maestros que le saliesen baratos, y ello conllevaba que tuvieran un bajo nivel como profesores.

Al acabar las clases tuvieron que quedarse a extraescolares. El profesor de gimnasia los obligó a participar en el próximo torneo de artes marciales inter escolar, como ya había hecho dos meses antes. Durante el entrenamiento tenían que practicar katas muy sencillas, los dos jóvenes se veían infravalorados por ese maestro fanfarrón de tres a cuatro. El hombre muy prepotente y creído, en su juventud fue un campeón de escuelas, no les dejaba usar su verdadero potencial y los corregía constantemente en un arte en él cual sus dos alumnos los aventajaban de mucho. El enfado de los dos prometidos en esos entrenamientos era enorme y muy mal disimulado. Pero debían seguir las indicaciones de ese profesor, los amenazó con catearlos si no seguían sus indicaciones y participaban en el torneo.

Las persecuciones de las prometidas de él y el reto de los rivales, los habían acabados por poner furiosos del todo. Los seis rivales tendrían un mal recuerdo del encuentro con los dos prometidos, Ranma y Akane pagaron con ellos su mal humor, aunque esos seis acosadores se lo buscaron, pero no se merecían todo el daño que sufrieron por desafiar a dos jóvenes ya hartos de ese día.

-Hoy cuando llegue a casa me gustaría darme un buen y relajante baño, muy largo. Disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad, leer un poco- dijo la chica animada- cenar, ver la película que dan hoy e irme a dormir, que hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, espero que mañana sea más tranquilo.

La chica sabía que no disfrutaría de esa tranquilidad que quería, el chico se lo hizo ver.

-No sueñes Akane. Cuando lleguemos a casa, tu padre y el mío nos molestaran con casarnos, o un entrenamiento especial o las dos cosas. Mi madre con que se está haciendo mayor y quiere tener un nieto. Nabiki nos querrá chantajear con cualquier tontería que haya descubierto. El viejo maestro querrá que nos pongamos algún conjunto de su colección. Aparecerán algunos o todos nuestros rivales o pseudo prometidos. Y entre todos lograran que tú y yo nos pelemos.

El chico lo dijo con un tono de cansancio y muy lúgubre. Akane lo miró extrañada, notaba el hastío del chico como algo físico y palpable. Ranma se estaba hartando de que todo le saliese mal, de no poder estar tranquilo ni siquiera durmiendo, a su habitación se habían colado desde sus pseudo prometidas, hasta sus rivales para liquidarlo. Ella también estaba muy harta, pero lo intentaba disimular.

-Venga Ranma, confía en que hoy tendremos una noche apacible, nuestros padres se habrán emborrachado y estarán durmiendo. El viejo maestro estará robando ropa o se habrá ido lejos. Nabiki estará haciendo cuenta de sus beneficios y negocios, y nos dejará tranquilos- y de repente se acordó de algo- Hoy Nabiki se ha ido de vacaciones, ella no nos molestará durante casi un mes. Tu madre estará ayudando a Kasumi a hacer la cena. Hoy tendremos una noche agradable y tranquila- dijo la joven mirando al joven, con la esperanza de que tuvieran una noche sin problemas.

Ranma la miró con incredibilidad, como si la joven hubiese enloquecido y dijera cosas sin sentido.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú- le contestó el joven. Era cierto, Akane sabía que lo que ella había dicho no pasaría, que era casi un relato de ciencia-ficción.

\- ¡Ranma! No debemos perder la esperanza de tener un día tranquilo. - Akane miró a su prometido y vio que esté la miraba asombrado, sin creerse lo que decía la joven- ¡vale, vale! ¡No vamos a tener suerte!¡Pasará algo de lo que tú has dicho! - dijo un poco triste la joven- Pero espero que al menos se cumpla algo bueno. - el joven la seguía mirando como si la joven no estuviera en sus cabales, al final la chica se rindió- ¡tienes razón! ¡Hoy acabará fatal y acabaremos peleándonos por culpa de otros! - dijo designada.

-Como lleva pasando desde el día de la boda fallida hace dos meses. ¡Cada día, Akane!, ¡Cada día la misma tortura! Llegamos a casa y entre nuestros padres, Nabiki y esos seis locos acabamos el día furioso y peleándonos tú y yo, chillándonos, en lugar de poner en su sitio a esos locos. -la miró, el joven estaba furioso- ¡pues estoy harto y tengo ganas de castigarlos! No quiero caer de nuevo en su trampa, no quiero volver a enfadarme contigo por culpa de ellos. Ya es hora de tener un día tranquilo.

Ella lo miró, sentía lo mismo que el chico. Desde la boda fallida sus vidas se habían complicado mucho. No tenían un momento de tranquilidad. La tensión que sentían los dos jóvenes se estaba volviendo insoportable. Notaban que iban a estallar muy pronto. Y no querían pagar su mal humor con el otro, como habían hecho durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te propones Ranma? - preguntó ella asustada. Conocía bien al chico y temía lo que haría.

Él le contó su plan y ella se asustó aún más, si hacían lo que decía el chico lo más posible que no hubiera vuelta atrás, pero eso solucionaría la mayor parte de sus problemas.

Akane lo pensó un instante. Y decidió seguir el plan del chico, en el fondo no era un mal plan, un poco loco, pero un buen plan. Pero puso sus condiciones y añadió algún cambio en el plan ideado por el joven. Cuando pulieron el plan lo pusieron en práctica y fueron al dojo.

Desde ese día todo cambiaría.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al dojo. Parecían triste y abatidos. Estaban cansados después de un día difícil aguantando las tonterías y locuras de mucha gente, los dos pensaban que aun deberían aguantar más idiotas intentando imponerles sus locuras.

Cuando llegaron al dojo y entraron descubrieron que no se equivocaban, allí los esperaban sus familias... y los seis locos que no les dejaba ni un día en paz, los acababan de apalizar hacía unas horas, ¡y estaban en el dojo! Esos seis idiotas no aprendían nunca, y llevaban pegándoles una paliza diaria durante los últimos dos meses.

-Ranma... Akane, ¿Como es que llegáis tan tarde? -preguntó Genma furioso.

-El profesor de Gimnasia nos ha obligado a participar en un torneo, Nos hace entrenar. Lo llevamos haciendo cada día de estas dos ultimas semanas. ¡Y cada día lo preguntáis! - contestó enfadado Ranma.

\- ¿Con que derecho obligas a la dulce Akane a entrenar contigo? -exigió Ryoga, Kuno asintió, el kendoka estaba de acuerdo con Ryoga, Ranma acaparaba mucho a Akane, y no tenía ese derecho.

Ranma y su prometida lo ignoraron, no les tenían que dar explicaciones a esos impresentables.

\- ¡Kasumi!, Ranma y yo nos ducharemos, no cenaremos mucho, picaremos un poco. Estamos muy cansados. Llevamos unas semanas agotadoras. Siempre corriendo por culpa de unos idiotas que nos siguen continuamente. No queremos que nos molesten nadie. Debemos estudiar para los exámenes. A quien nos moleste lo mandamos al hospital. - acabó de forma la chica- nos da igual quien sea.

-Mañana ser sábado. Airen y yo tener una cita- dijo Shampoo.

Ranma la miró con incredibilidades,

\- ¿Cuándo he quedado contigo? -preguntó el chico irritado. - ¿cuándo he quedado con alguna de vosotras? Oír bien no saldré con ninguna; no quiero que me volváis a acosar. No sois mis prometidas... Ni nada. Me he hartado que no me dejéis tranquilo. -el joven estaba furioso-no obligareis a casarme con vosotras. Yo tengo mis propios deseos. - vio que las tres jóvenes iban a hablar- tengo voluntad propia, ¡yo elegiré con quien casarme! ¡Y vosotras no sois la elegida!

Todos miraron al joven asombrados, de un plumazo se había deshecho de tres compromisos.

-Ranchan no sabe lo que dice-contestó Ukyo- estabas enfadado y...

Ranma la cortó enrabiado

-Si sé lo que digo, jamás he hablado tan en serio. Nunca me habéis valorado como persona, sino como objeto. Iros de este dojo y no volver a molestar. Nunca me habéis dejado tranquilo. A veces he necesitado tranquilidad, estar solo y os he pedido que no me molestéis, y no me habéis hecho ni caso. Siempre oís solo vuestras opiniones- las miró con rabia- sois agobiantes.

Se giró y no volvió a mirarlas. Ellas lo miraban asustadas y desesperadas, no se esperaban que el chico decidiese cortar con ellas.

Akane miró a los tres chicos.

-Os digo lo mismo que Ranma, ¡sois una molestia! - miró a Ryoga- Ryoga tienes una novia que te quiere, y tú a pesar que las quieres me persigues a mi- lo miró con despreció- ¡eres un hipócrita! Insultas a Ranma y lo llamas mujeriego, cuando tú lo eres y él no lo es. No conseguirás nada. A mí no, y perderás a Akari por imbécil - miró a Kuno-Jamás me conseguirás y a la chica de la trenza tampoco, " _ella_ " es mi mejor amiga y no te quiere...-miró a Ranma- … " _ella_ " ya tiene a otra persona en el corazón, al igual que yo- miró a Mousse- ¡eres un idiota!, ¡reta a Shampoo! Y usa toda tu fuerza, ¡eres superior a ella, la puedes vencer con facilidad! No tengas piedad, ella jamás ha tenido piedad contigo. Ella no te mereces, vales mucho más que ella, conozco a amigas mías que estarían depuestas a salir contigo, hay algunas chicas que están enamoradas de ti- miró a Shampoo- y valen más que tu negrera.- Shampoo la miró furiosa, Akane la acababa de despreciar y la había insultado. intentó atacarla, pero vio que Ranma la miraba de una forma siniestra, si hubiera intentado algo Ranma la hubiera destrozado sin pensarlo.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a irse a sus habitaciones, dejando a todos asombrados y callados, pero los jóvenes se giraron, Ranma miró a su familia y rivales.

-Akane y yo hemos conocido a unos hermanos gemelos, y estamos saliendo con ellos. Yo con la hermana y Akane con el hermano pequeño. En unos días vendrán a conoceros, y a formalizar su noviazgo con nosotros. No pensamos cortar con ellos. Y nos desharemos de quien se meta por medio.

-Quieren hablar con todos vosotros. Vendrán la semana que viene o la otra. También son maestros de artes marciales. Serán las mejores parejas para nosotros. Quiero a Ranma- y lo miró y sonrió- pero como a un hermano, y él siente lo mismo por mí, Pero no por eso dejaremos que alguien ataque al otro. Si alguien me ataca, Ranma me defenderá y yo lo protegeré a él. De ahora en adelante será mi hermano menor, por algo soy dos días mayor que él.

Todos los miraban con horror. Los dos jóvenes estaban diciendo que tenían pareja, que no la dejarían, pero que seguirían teniendo estima por el otro. Ninguno de los presentes consentiría eso,

\- ¡No pienso consentirlo! - dijo furioso Soun- ¡Akane te casaras con Ranma y.…! -los dos chicos le dieron la espalda ignorándolo y empezaron a subir las escaleras para irse a sus habitaciones, pero antes Ranma se giró y dijo.

-No nos molestéis, debemos estudiar y ducharnos. Estamos cansados de estudiar, y de aguantar a una familia de locos, a unos maestros inútiles y a seis acosadores idiotas. Si no queréis salir dañados… dejarnos en paz.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron y se encerraron en la habitación de Akane. La familia y los seis rivales se quedaron asombrados durante unos minutos. Después confabularon para espantar a los dos hermanos que se habían enamorado de Ranma y Akane. Tenían todo previsto para asustar a esos dos intrusos.

Ranma bajó a ducharse y después lo hizo Akane. Entonces en la casa sólo quedaba la familia, que los miraba extrañados y preguntándose donde habían conocido a esos dos hermanos. Nabiki estaba de viaje y no podía darles información, ni sacársela a los dos jóvenes. Ni Soun ni Genma conocían a nadie que tuviese dos hijos gemelos maestros de artes marciales. Y conocían a todos los dueños de dojos de Tokyo.

La cena se hizo en silencio. Soun y Genma miraban a sus hijos muy serios, estos no hablaban y comían serios y taciturnos. Nodoka y Kasumi estaban tristes, no comprendían como los dos chicos habían roto su compromiso cuando era claro que se querían. Nadie dijo nada y cuando la cena acabó Ranma y Akane se retiraron a sus habitaciones en silencio, sin despedirse de nadie.

La familia se quedó un rato en silencio y poco a poco se fueron retirado a sus habitaciones, la última fue Kasumi, lo hizo después de limpiar. Se acostó, pero no podía dormir, no se cría lo que los dos jóvenes tuvieran nuevas parejas.

Al día siguiente dos personas salieron muy pronto del dojo, los hicieron antes de que se levantará el resto de la familia. No salieron juntos ni fueron en la misma dirección. Nadie supo donde fueron. Volvieron ya entrada la noche, lo hicieron juntos. Cuando llegaron subieron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Los dos ex prometidos salían muy pronto, antes de que se levantase Kasumi. y volvieron ya de noche. No contestaron donde habían ido, pero sí que estaban con sus nuevas parejas, y que no estuvieron juntos, se encontraron cuando volvían de sus respetivas citas, los dos chicos fueron castigados por sus padres… y por los seis rivales, aunque los dos chicos ignoraron los dos castigos.

La semana se inició sin ningún sobresalto. Ranma y Akane no se hablaban con la familia. Salían muy temprano de casa. Pasaban en el Furinkan muchas horas. Después tenían extraescolares y cuando llegaban a casa se duchaban y estudiaban juntos. Ya no se peleaban, se llevaban mejor que nunca. Pero ya no eran prometidos. Aunque parecía que su relación se había estrechado. Como dijo Akane ahora eran hermanos. Y nada parecía separarlos, salvo que los dos tenían nuevos prometidos.

No cenaban con la familia, cuando llegaban al dojo ya habían cenado en algún sitio. Se retiraban a sus habitaciones cuando acababan de estudiar. Y pasaron dos semanas.

El contacto de la familia con los dos jóvenes era nulo, nunca estaban en casa. Sus rivales tampoco sabían nada de ellos. Todos estaban muy preocupados. Y un viernes los dos jóvenes no volvieron a casa. Fue una larga noche para la familia. No durmieron en toda la noche, esperando una llamada que no llegó. A medianoche llegaron los rivales. Todos estaban furiosos con los dos chicos por haberse fugado con esos dos desconocidos.

* * *

Eran las 8.30 de la mañana del sabado.

-Voy a hacer un té y algo de comer- dijo Kasumi. - ¿me ayudas tía Nodoka?

La madre de Ranma iba ayudarle, cuando llegaron dos jóvenes, todos los miraron. Esos dos chicos debían ser las nuevas parejas de Ranma y Akane.

El chico debía ser tan alto como Ranma. Llevaba una camisa muy formal y unos pantalones tejanos. Se le veía muy serio y agradable. Tenía el pelo largo y de color castaño. Sus ojos eran de color verde. Parecía tener una personalidad totalmente contaría a Ranma. No se lo veía ni egocéntrico ni prepotente. Parecía muy educado. Miraba con timidez a los allí reunidos. Ese chico era la antítesis de Ranma. Ese era un chico tranquilo y relajado. Parecía muy cortes, todo lo contario de Ranma… y de los tres rivales de este.

La chica era más baja que su hermano. Tenía el pelo corto y de un color parecido a su hermano. Sus ojos también eran verdes. Y se la veía muy tímida. No se alejaba de su hermano. Y miraba a todos con miedo. Esa chica era muy guapa. Parecía muy tranquila, muy educada y femenina, todo lo contario que Akane. Los tres rivales de Ranma la miraron con deleite y embobados, envidiaron a Ranma por salir con esa belleza.

Ninguno de los dos tenía una misión fácil. Pero sus parejas lo debían haber informado de cómo eran esos locos.

-Buenos días- saludó el joven desconocido de forma muy formal- mi nombre es Tatsuya Uesugi - se giró y cogió por la mano a la chica que lo acompañaba- y mi hermana se llama Minami Uesugi.

Lo dijo de forma tan educada y formal que todos los saludaron.

-Buenos días- le contestaron todos los ocupantes de la casa.

-Hemos venido a tratar con ustedes de nuestro compromiso con Ranma y su hermana Akane. Debemos aclarar todo por qué no pensamos romper nuestra relación con ellos, y ellos no quieren romper con nosotros. -comentó Tatsuya.

-Queremos a sus hijos, pensamos casarnos con ellos en el futuro. Eso no pone en peligro que ellos dirigían este dojo, es más pensamos ayudarles. Somos buenos artistas marciales, si unimos nuestros conocimientos a los suyos, nuestras familias se volverán muy importantes entre el mundo de los dojos. Hoy por hoy tanto nuestros padres como ustedes dejan mucho que desear.

Genma y Soun miraron con rabia a esa impertinente.

-Los siento por vosotros, pero nuestros hijos están comprometidos y nada ni nadie romperá esa relación. - contestó Soun.

-Ellos no opinan lo mismo. Ellos se quieren mucho, pero como hermanos. Como pareja nos quieren a nosotros.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! - gritó Kuno furioso- Akane Tendo se casará conmigo, y la chica de la trenza será mi amante.

Y entonces empezó una discusión quien se casaría con Akane y quien con Ranma. Los únicos que no participaron fueron los dos hermanos Uesugi, Kasumi y Nodoka que miraba con extrañeza a los chicos, la madre de Ranma aún no había dicho nada. Kasumi se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Queréis otra taza de té? - preguntó y se los quedó mirando de forma extraña. Los miró desde varios puntos y sonrió.

Los dos hermanos la miraron asustados y por un momento se pusieron nerviosos, pero nadie se fijó en ellos en ese momento, todos estaban discutiendo.

-Si, muchas gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Minami agradecida.

Kasumi les puso una taza de té a cada uno, y volvió a la cocina. Mientras los seis rivales se peleaban entre ellos y con los padres de Ranma y Akane. Cuando Kasumi volvió aún se seguían peleando.

Tatsuya miró la escena con tranquilidad y sin enfadarse.

-Os tengo que proponer un trato a vosotras, será muy ventajoso para todos. Si lo hacéis no os volveréis a tener que preocuparos por con quien sale Akane- dijo el joven mirando a las tres rivales de su prometida, hablaba de forma tranquila, con suavidad y despacio. No parecía afectarle el jaleo que había a su alrededor. - Sé que aceptaréis mi propuesta- acabó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las tres chicas lo miraron extrañadas. Se miraron ellas y…

-Habla, te escuchamos-dijo Ukyo-Nos da igual con quien salga, pero no consentiremos que salga con Ran-chan. Ran- chan es … nuestro. Nos pelearemos nosotras tres, y quien gane se lo queda, que seré yo.

Tatsuya la miró de forma extraña.

-Akane ya me habló de vuestra fijación con él. Realmente no lo amáis. Para vosotras es un objeto que exhibir. – las chicas lo miraron furiosas, ellas si querían a Ranma, o eso pensaban. Pero como las miraba ese chico estaba claro que no era así- mi propuesta es esta- calló un momento, y siguió hablando con calma- Mi propuesta es esta, ¡no interferiréis entre Akane y yo!

Las tres chicas lo miraron asombradas, ese chico les proponía algo que ellas deseaban desde hacía tiempo, que alguien se interpusiera entre Ranma y Akane. Las tres chicas se miraron y…

\- ¡De acuerdo! No interferiremos entre vosotros dos- dijeron las tres chicas.

El chico sonrió y sacó de un bolsillo un documento. Miró a su lado, Minami estaba hablando con los tres rivales de su prometido, les estaba proponiendo lo mismo, que no se meterían entre ella y Ranma. Los tres chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos pensaban que se habían librado de un rival que obstaculizaba sus planes.

Minami sacó un documento como el de Tatsuya.

-Queremos que os comprometáis formalmente y bajo juramento, firmad este documento jurando no interferir entre Ranma y yo. - dijeron a la vez los dos hermanos.

Los tres chicos firmaron el documento de Minami. Y las tres chicas él de Tatsuya.

-Supongo que vuestros juramentos son sagrados. - comentó el nuevo prometido de Akane- Ranma me comentó que no sois de fiar. -los seis firmantes lo miraron con rabia.

-Los juramentos que hacen los de la tribu de las amazonas son sagrados. Incumplirlos sería traer deshonor a quien lo haga. Sería expulsado de la tribu y si es algo muy grave sería ejecutado. No se puede permitir que viva alguien que inculpe sus promesas- dijo Mousse enfadado y Shampoo asintió.

-La familia Kuno siempre cumple sus promesas, dudarlo está de más. -dijo con furia Tatewaki.

-Lo he prometido y lo cumpliré no me meteré entre esta chica y Ranma. Aunque creo que es demasiado buena para Ranma-dijo Ryoga. La chica lo miró mal durante un instante.

-Digo lo mismo que mis " _amigos_ "- Ukyo fue la última en hablar.

-Con estos documentos os comprometéis a no intervenir entre nosotros y nuestras parejas. Si lo incumplís… os lo recordaremos- amenazó de forma muy sutil Minami.

-No lo incumpliremos-dijeron los seis chicos.

Los hermanos se miraron y se giraron a los padres.

-Queremos a Akane y Ranma. No es algo pasajero. Nada ni nadie nos impedirá que salgamos con ellos y nos casemos en el futuro. - dijo Tatsuya. - No buscamos su bendición, ni su aprobación. Sólo le decimos que yo saldré con Akane y mi hermana con Ranma. Ellos piensan como nosotros. Nos queremos, tenemos idénticos planes de futuro que ellos. No pueden meterse por medio e impedir la felicidad de sus hijos.

-Siempre se han metido por medio, ustedes y mucha más gente- continuó la hermana del joven-Ellos se aprecian desde que se conocen. Y siempre lo han presionado. Ahora se ha acabado eso. Han tenido que huir, ya no aguantaban más, ellos están ahora escondidos… y no volverán hasta que estén seguros que no interferirán en sus vidas.

-Por mucho que digáis Ranma y Akane se casarán. Y uniremos las dos escuelas. Son nuestros hijos deben hacernos caso. -dijo furioso Genma.

-Son personas libres, entre todos lo quieren obligar a seguir un camino que no desean. Todos estirándolos en todas direcciones, nadie les pregunta a ellos lo que quieren. Todos dan por hecho que seguirán el camino que cada uno de vosotros quiere márcale. Si siguen así perderán a sus hijos, no volverán nunca, o lo harán cuando estén casados… con nosotros.

\- ¡No lo permitiremos nunca! -Exclamó Soun furioso. - ¡Jamás dejaremos que se casen con nadie que no sean entre ellos!

-Ellos piensa de forma distinta a ustedes- dijo Tatsuya. En ningún momento los dos hermanos habían perdido la calma. Seguían calmados y relajados- Ellos están muy unidos, como mi hermana y yo. Pero harán lo que ellos quieran. Ya están cansados de que todos se metan por medio y…

\- ¿Cómo conocisteis a mi hijo y su prometida? - interrumpió Nodoka, era la primera vez que hablaba y miró al joven fijamente. La mujer vio que el joven se ponía nervioso un instante, se dio cuenta que sólo ella vio eso, se equivocaba, otra persona también vio el nerviosismo de Tatsuya.

-Poco después de volver de China, su profesor de gimnasia los obligó a ir a un torneo, los conocimos allí. Ustedes se negaron a ir- les reprochó el chico- ¡Querían ver la final de un concurso tonto de televisión!

La familia se puso roja de vergüenza. Los dos chicos de la familia habían ido solos al torneo. Lo ganaron fácilmente, no tuvieron rival. Cuando los dos jóvenes volvieron al dojo, encontraron a la familia contenta por el triunfo… de su favorito en el concurso de televisión. Los dos chicos se enfadaron, aún más de lo que estaban, no los habían apoyado en el torneo y al volver a casa en lugar de felicitarlos hablaban continuamente de ese concurso de mier…

Nodoka los miró y tomó una decisión, iba a hablar, pero se le adelantó alguien.

-Estamos de acuerdos, os dejaremos seguir siendo las parejas de Ranma y Akane, si ellos os quieren por mí no hay impedimento. - dijo Kasumi. Todos la miraron asombrados- Se ve que quieres mucho a mi hermana- continuó la mayor de las hermanas Tendo mirando a Tatsuya. Y miró a Minami- y tú a Ranma. No nos opondremos a vuestra relación con ellos.

\- ¡Hija! -contestó Soun- lo que dices es imposible. Ranma y Akane…- no continuó Nodoka sacó amenazadoramente la Katana.

-Se dejará elegir a Ranma y Akane con quien se casarán y…nadie los molestará, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo furiosa Nodoka.

-Pero la unión de las dos escuelas...- lloriqueó Genma.

-Estos dos jóvenes han dicho. Que a pesar de casarse ellos con nuestros hijos, Ranma y Akane dirigirán el dojo. Considerad que las escuelas ya se han unidos- siguió Nodoka-No consentiré que nuestros hijos sufran por vosotras dos. Ellos elegirán con quien se casarán- y miró a todos- ¿De acuerdo? - dijo amenazadora. Todos la miraron asustados.

\- ¡De acuerdo! -dijeron todos acobardados por la actitud de Nodoka.

\- ¿No os meteréis en medio de nuestra relación? - dijo Tatsuya.

-No nos meteremos en medio de vuestras relación- dijeron las tres prometidas de Ranma y los dos padres.

\- ¿No os meteréis en medio de nuestra relación? - dijo Minami.

-No nos meteremos en medio de vuestras relación- dijeron las tres rivales de Ranma y los dos padres.

\- ¿Los prometéis? -preguntaron los dos hermanos.

\- ¡Lo prometemos! - juraron todos los presentes.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

-En ese caso. Y ya que lo habéis prometido…- dijo Minami mirándolos de forma muy extraña y con una sonrisa malvada.

-…Esta farsa se ha acabado- continuó Tatsuya mirándolos igual que su hermana, apareciendo en sus labios una sonrisa idéntica a la de Minami. -Habéis prometido no meteos entre Akane y yo.

-Ni tampoco entre Ranma y yo. -Siguió la joven prometida de Ranma.

-No podéis destrozar esas relaciones…- continuó el chico, dejó de hablar un momento. Y añadió- ¿Esas relaciones?, ¡No!, es esa relación, sólo una. Por qué realmente ni Minami ni yo somos hermanos, aunque, como Ranma y Akane, estamos muy unidos. Pero yo si estoy prometido a Akane y ella…- y señaló a Minami-… a Ranma.

Todos lo miraron asombrados y asustados.

Entonces siguió Minami.

-Ni nuestros nombres ni son Tatsuya ni Minami. Aunque creo que Kasumi ya lo sabía desde casi el principio.

Los allí reunidos lo miraron asombrados y después miraron a la mayor de las Tendo, que sonrió. Todos volvieron a mirar a los dos jóvenes con terror.

\- ¿Quién sois realmente? ¿Qué habréis hecho con Akane… y con Ranma? ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? -preguntó asustado Ryoga.

El chico que hasta entonces habían conocido como Tatsuya los miró sin perder la calma, bebió un trago de té. Los miró de nuevo y sonrió.

\- ¿Quiénes somos? -lo pensó- no sé si debo decirlo, aún. ¿Qué hemos hecho con Akane y con Ranma? Nada, ellos están bien y a salvo… de vosotros. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? -los miró y sonrió- No os lo diré, ya he dicho que están bien, no diré nada más. Salvo que están cerca, pero muy bien escondidos y todo lo han hecho por voluntad propia. Están cansados de que siempre los molestéis. Ya no os aguantaban más. O desaparecían… u os liquidaban a vosotros. Han querido asegurar su futuro, y en ese futuro no quieren que los atosiguéis. Se ha acabado los de " _ **Airen, Shampoo querer una cita**_ " – y miró a la chica china o " _ **Por tu culpa he vivido un infierno**_ "- miró a Ryoga- **¡Si te pierdes es culpa tuya, no culpes a los demás!** Nada de bicicletas en la frente, ni _**"me casaré con Akane Tendo y la chica de la trenza".**_

-Todo eso se ha acabado- Siguió la supuesta Minami. - Ranma y Akane han decidido por ellos mismos, y vosotros no estáis en esa relación.

-No sois nadie para elegir eso. Nos habéis engañado. Pero destrozaremos los documentos y todo volverá al principio…- empezó Kuno.

-En ese caso no volveréis a ver a Ranma y Akane, ¡Nunca! - dijo con tranquilidad el joven.

\- ¡Lo habéis secuestrado! Yo rescataré a mi Ranma y… - empezó Kodachi.

\- ¿Lo hemos secuestrado? - preguntó el chico- desde un retorcido punto de vista así ha sido. O mejor ellos se han ofrecido para que nosotros los secuestremos.

Todos lo miraron horrorizados. Esos dos jóvenes se habían llevado a Ranma y Akane, les harían cosas horrendas.

-Ahora Akane, estará sola en la oscuridad. Tendrá miedo. Ese chico...- decía Ryoga llorando-…la violará y…

\- ¡Escucha!, ¡Akane está bien! No le pasa ni pasará nada. Ni a Ranma tampoco. Ahora mismo están disfrutando de una situación divertidísima. Ten en cuenta que ellos están donde querían estar. - dijo la supuesta secuestradora.

-Tú no saber nada de Ranma, él querer a Shampoo. Tú no saber lo mucho que él quererme- dijo histérica Shampoo.

-Tú sí que no sabes nada de él- contestó con calma Minami- él me quiere a mí, y no a ti- miró a su supuesto hermano, y el chico asintió- creo que ya es hora que digamos la verdad.

\- ¡Si! ¿Queréis saber cómo conocemos los sentimientos de Ranma y Akane? ¿por sabemos que no os quieren? - dijo Tatsuya. Los seis rivales los miraron y asintieron.

-Lo sabemos por qué... – dijeron los dos falsos hermanos.

\- ¿Queréis otra taza de té frío? -interrumpió Kasumi. - esto está durando mucho y hace calor debéis tener un poco la garganta seca.

\- ¡Gracias! eres muy amable. - contestó Minami.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes estaban tomando otro vaso de té fresco. Parecía que disfrutaban de la bebida. Cerraron los ojos mientras bebían. Conservaban una calma total no se habían alterado ni una sola vez. En contra los otros seis jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos, la calma de los dos falsos hermanos los alteraba.

-Muy bueno-dijo Tatsuya mirando a Kasumi- eres una excelente cocinera. La joven se sonrojó, no esperaba que alguien la alabase como hizo el joven. Iba a contestar.

-¡BASTA!, ¡QUEREMOS SABER QUIEN SOIS!- Preguntó un iracundo Ryoga. -¡QUEREMOS SABER DONDE ESTAN AKANE… ¡Y RANMA! Aunque donde esté Ranma me importa poco.

Los dos supuestos hermanos lo miraron extrañados.

-Creo que a ti sólo te tenía que importar tu novia, se llama Akari ¿No? -comentó Minami. - Ranma y Akane me comentaron que jugabas a dos bandas y criticabas a Ranma por qué era perseguido por tres chicas a parte de su prometida ¿Tú que eres? ¿Un hipócrita, que críticas a los demás por que hacen lo que tú estás haciendo? ¿o envidiabas a Ranma por qué lo seguían más chicas que a ti? Siempre lo has envidiado, por ser mejor que tú en artes marciales, por tener al lado a Akane, por ser un líder y que todos lo siguiesen. Vuelve con tu novia y déjanos en paz. Si sigues así sólo lograrás quedarte solo. porque tu novia te abandonará.

La chica dijo su discurso con calma sin levantar la voz. Miraba al joven con tranquilidad. Ryoga bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, esa chica tenía razón, debía dejar de atosigar a Ranma y olvidar a Akane, pero…

-No se merecía a Akane, es un egoísta y no la trata bien. Ranma no se merece a nadie. No es ni será un buen hombre. Hará desgraciada a la mujer con quien se una.

Muchas personas se enfurecieron con el chico. Iba a acabar mal, varías de la allí reunidas le harían una cara nueva a Ryoga. Tatsuya fue a hablar, pero se adelantó la chica que vino con él.

\- ¿Quién la defendió en Jusenkyo? ¿Fuiste tú?, Cuando la atacó esa animadora loca. Cuando ese tal Herb la quiso dañar. ¿Quién la defendió? Siempre que ha estado en peligro ¿Quién se ha arriesgado para salvarla? - Minami lo miró- no juzgues a Ranma, él quiere a Akane y es un buen… hermano. Ranma no tiene que pedir tu bendición para salir con quien quiera.

Ryoga miró a esa chica con rabia, ¡esa deslenguada no le diría que tenía que hacer!

-Ya veo como Ranma se ha enamorado de ti. Eres tan bocazas como él. Si fueras un chico te retaba, cuando estuvieras en el suelo…

Ryoga calló esa pareja lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-No le ganarás- dijo Tatsuya- ella es muy superior a ti. Como lo es Ranma… o como lo es Akane. - el joven miró al otro con calma- Ranma me dijo que desde hace meses no te entrenas, que tu nivel ha caído mucho. -Ryoga se enfureció y fue a hablar, pero ese chico no le dejó- está conversación se ha alargado mucho. Y Ranma y Akane deben volver y hablar con vosotros. Nuestra parte ya ha acabado, pero antes de irnos recordad lo prometido, no os meteréis entre Akane y yo.

-Ni entre Ranma y yo.

\- ¡Si largaros!, ¡Queremos volver a ver a Ranchan y Akane!, ¡Ellos nos harán caso y romperán esta promesa que nos habéis obligado a firmar- dijo una Ukyo desesperada, no dejaría a Ranma a esa chica tan pánfila!

-Lo dudo, lo dudo mucho- contestó el falso Tatsuya sin perder la calma. Y cogió el vaso con el té y le dio un trago. Miró a la chica y sonrió con maldad. Era la primera vez que mostraba un sentimiento negativo, todos se asustaron- Ranma y Akane están de vuelta, en segundos aparecerán…

-Y nosotros nos iremos- acabó Minami.

Los dos visitantes se llevaron la mano a la cara, y para susto de todos se la arrancaron. Los allí presentes gritaron de horror, menos Kasumi y Nodoka que sonreían.

* * *

Esos dos chicos se habían arrancado las caras y la lazaron a la mesa. Pero el resto de los allí reunidos no pudo apartar los ojos de esos dos chicos, los dos jóvenes a pesar de arrancarse la cara no sangraban, tampoco se les veía los músculos ni nada horrible. Debajo de las caras de los jóvenes… había otras caras, unas caras que todos conocían. Los allí reunidos pasaron del horror al estupor, de este a la sorpresa y de esta al enfado y la furia al sentirse engañados por los jóvenes que los miraban serios y en calma.

El primero en gritar fue Ryoga, y después se añadieron los demás. Esos seis jóvenes estaban furiosos por el cruel engaño de esos dos chicos.

\- ¡Ranma! No sé cómo Akane te ha hecho caso en esta absurda treta. No pensamos seguir lo que no habéis hecho prometer, cuando estabais disfrazados. - dijo furioso Ryoga, tenía ganas de saltar sobre su rival que lo miraba en total calma.

-Haz lo que piensas y acabo contigo- amenazó Akane. Lo miró con tranquilidad, esa chica sabía que planeaba Ryoga, si este atacaba a Ranma, ella lo defendería- La idea la tuvo Ranma y me la contó. Yo le apoyé desde el primer momento y juntos la modificamos y pulimos, hasta que fue perfecta.

-Tuvimos ayuda, del club de teatro de nuestra escuela, que nos hizo las máscaras y nos ayudó a pulir la interpretación y con el guion. También nos ayudaron nuestros compañeros de curso que nos ocultaron estos dos últimos días.

\- ¿Por qué habéis hecho esta comedia? - preguntó Ukyo. Miraba a los dos ex prometidos asombrada, no se creía lo que veía- No me creo nada, nos habéis engañado como a bobos.

-Eso es lo que queríamos- dijo Ranma- ya estábamos hartos de vosotros. Los dos últimos meses no nos habéis dejado en paz ni un día-se calló unos segundos, miró a todos y estalló- **¡NI UN SOLO DÍA!, DURANTE DOS MESES OS HABÉIS METIDO POR MEDIO!, ¡ESTÁBAMOS MUY HARTITOS DE VOSOTROS!, ¡DE TODOS ¡** \- Se calló. Y siguió hablando de forma tranquila- y decimos daros la lección que nos habéis estado pidiendo desde hacer años. - sonrió burlón- y lo hemos conseguido.

-Vosotros dijisteis que os queríais como hermanos- dijo Shampoo- ¡Nos mentisteis!

-No de todo- aclaró Ranma- Si nos queríamos, ¿ cómo hermanos? Puede, aunque si fuera así seriamos un poco incestuosos- miró a todos- ¡Akane y yo somos novios desde que fuimos al torneo!, ¡los somos por voluntad nuestra! Teníamos que liberarnos de vosotros y lo hemos conseguido.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la declaración del joven, pero los rivales aun creían que tenían alguna oportunidad.

-No habéis conseguido nada. Esos documentos hacen referencia a dos jóvenes que no existen- dijo Tatewaki- y…

-Si miras bien lo documentos veras que no ponen el nombre de Tatsuya… ni en el otro el de Minami. Os habéis comprometido no intervenir entre Akane y yo.

-Ni entre Ranma y yo- continuó Akane- A pesar de ir disfrazados, no dijimos entre Tatsuya y Akane. Ni entre Minami y Ranma. No os fijasteis en lo que firmasteis. No habéis dado pista libre para seguir nuestro compromiso sin que podáis molestar.

-Si os ponéis quisquillosos que el documento lo firmó Tatsuya Uesugi- dijo Ranma y cogió la máscara que había llevado- pues nada tan fácil, adoptaré esa personalidad y saldré con Akane en completa libertad.

-Yo haré lo mismo, no me atosiguéis, por qué no dudaré y me convertiré en Minami y saldré con Ranma.

Ranma y Akane miraron a sus rivales con asombro, les habían ganado. Los dos prometidos habían triunfado definitivamente. De ahora en adelante no volverían a ser molestados, lo habían jurado.

-Ahora que jurasteis no molestar sólo os queda hacer una cosa...- dijo Ranma.

- ** _¡Salid inmediatamente de aquí_**!- gritaron los dos prometidos. Los seis rivales sabiéndose vencidos abandonaron el dojo Tendo y no volvieron a molestar a los dos jóvenes novios.

* * *

 **Horas después…**

-No diré que habéis hecho lo debido- empezó Nodoka- pero os habéis excedido. Había otras formas para deshaceros de ellos.

-Puede, pero… tendríamos que luchar y conociéndolos debíamos dejarlos muy lesionados y hubiesen vuelto una y otra vez. - contestó Ranma y se quedó pensativo un rato- lo siento mamá, esta fue la única forma de conseguirlo.

-Debíamos hacerlo de forma que no volviesen nunca. Que no provocasen destrozos. Lo teníamos que engañar y hacerlo bien. Lo conseguimos, engañamos a ellos a nuestros padres, pero vosotras dos sabíais quiénes éramos desde el principio.

-Una madre reconoce a su hijo- dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa- cambiasteis de forma de moveros, la voz y la forma de hablar, cambiasteis vuestro comportamiento, pero no pudisteis cambiar lo que sentís uno por el otro. No podíais evitar miraros en algún momento y expresar lo que sentís. Esos seis no se dieron cuenta, pero yo sí. - y sonriendo añadió-debe ser que yo os he visto como os miráis. Sabía de vuestro noviazgo desde que volvisteis del torneo. No pudisteis ocultármelo, se veía a kilómetros.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y bajaron las cabezas.

-Mascaras, lentillas para cambiar el color de los ojos. Tinte para el pelo. – continuó Kasumi- No me engañasteis, ¡pertenecí al club de teatro en el Furinkan!, conocía estos trucos. Podíais haber venido a mí. Conozco a gente que se dedica a esto. Os podrían haber ayudado si yo se lo pedía. - era una bronca por no haber confiado en ella.

-No queríamos involúcrate. Debíamos ser nosotros quien lo resolviesen. Nos lo pedía nuestro orgullo. - contestó Akane. Se tocó el pelo. - el tinte desaparecerá en unas semanas. Y las lentillas son una molestia. A parte ya sabes lo que se dice, para engañar a un enemigo hay que engañar al amigo.

-Queríamos asustar a todos. Necesitábamos, necesitamos un poco de tranquilidad. Poder descansar en casa, salir de casa sin ser molestados. Poder ir juntos al cine, a la escuela o donde sea sin que nos presionen. – continuó el joven. Miró a Akane- hemos conseguido lo que queríamos. Ahora somos libres para vivir nuestro noviazgo, nuestra vida como queramos.

Los dos chicos sonrieron, se sentían libres ya nadie los presionaría para salir o casarse, cosa que harían, pero cuando ellos decidiesen.

Las dos mujeres miraron a los dos jóvenes y sonrieron.

-Otra cosa. Los nombres que os pusisteis, son de dos personajes de manga. Ese anime me gustaba y Akane lo sabía. Fue un aviso para mí, ¿no? l Esos dos personajes no eran hermanos, Tatsuya tenía un hermano gemelo. El apellido de Minami era Asakura

Akane se rió.

\- Si, te estábamos avisando, por si algo se torcía, sobre todos con los dos patriarcas. Y tienes razón Tatsuya y Minami no eran hermanos, si no vecinos, y se querían. Tatsuya si tenía un hermano que murió.

-Ahora que está todo resuelto ya no hay nada más que decir. Podéis vivir más tranquilos, esos locos no volverán a molestaros y los dos patriarcas os dejarán en paz, de eso nos encargaremos Kasumi y yo. Vosotros mismo habéis expresado vuestra voluntad de casaros, cuando queráis. No os volveremos a molestar con eso- dijo Nodoka. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron, por fin tendrían tranquilidad para ser ellos mismos.

Nodoka y Kasumi se iban a la cocina a hacer la cena… y en ese momento llegó Nabiki de su viaje.

\- ¡He vuelto! - exclamó contenta. Miró a todos, notó algo raro en el ambiente- ¿Me he pedido algo?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, en este capítulo Ranma y Akane se disfrazan para engañar a todos, aunque no consiguen engañar ni a Kasumi ni a Nodoka.

Los nombres que adoptan Ranma y Akane son de los principales protagonistas de "Touch" de Matsuru Adachi. Esta serie fue conocida en España como "Bateadores".

Si no me equivoco Adachi es fan de Rumiko Takahashi y en "Touch" el capitán de Beisbol y el capitán de boxeo cambian a Tatsuya Uesugi por un autógrafo de Rumiko.


	23. Chapter 23: Un ataque nocturno

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, ni escribo con fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **23º. Un ataque nocturno.**_

Era de noche, todos en el dojo se habían acostado y dormían. El silencio reinaba en la casa.

Akane dormía plácidamente. Cuando notó el peligro y se despertó, se iba a levantar, pero algo la empujó y la retuvo en la cama.

Akane no podía moverse alguien le detenía los brazos, otra persona los pies y la tercera persona le empujaba cabeza sobre la cama y le tapaba la boca. Aunque la chica tenía gran fuerza no lograba quitarse de encima a esas tres personas que se habían colado en su habitación. Las tres personas iban vestidas de negro y llevaban mascaras negras de esquiador.

De alguna forma habían forzado la ventana y entrado. La chica amenazada miró a las tres personas, las había reconocido. Después del ataque de una semana antes, su familia y ella pensaban no la volverían a atacar, pero ahora la estaban amenazándola de nuevo,

-Mira la pequeña y violenta Akane, ahora morirás, nadie sabrá que fuiste atacada. Pensaran que tuviste un fallo cardio pulmonar- esa loca la miró, era la chica que le aguantaba los brazos. - te advertimos la semana pasada y no lo entendiste. Hoy dejarás de molestar. Dejarás de interponerte entre nuestro objetivo y nosotras,

Akane la miró la conocía como a las otras dos, era la amiga de su prome…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que le cogía los pies,

-Deberíamos estrangularla. Nadie debe interponer se entre mi querido…- Akane ya sabía quién era esa chica.

Miró a la que le tapaba la boca, debía ser…

-Ahora nosotras darte este veneno chino. No dejar pruebas, muerte de chica violenta parecer ataque de corazón,

Akane miró a las tres chicas asustadas, ya sabía que buscaban, querían quitarla de en medio para quedarse con su prometido.

Se vio vencida ahora moriría y nadie sabía que fue asesinada por esas tres locas. Y después de su funeral esas locas se acercarían a Ranma para que se apoyase en ella, y el tonto de su novio, nunca sabía la verdad.

Eso la enfureció, no dejaría que nadie la matase. Iba a oponer resistencia.

Miró a la loca que le tapaba la boca y le sonrió. La loca se sorprendió y bajó la guardia y Akane aprovechó y la mordió con fuerza en la mano, a pesar del mordisco la chica no gritó. Pero retiró la mano, un momento. Le sangraba, Akane le había pegado un buen bocado.

La chica herida miró su mano, y acto seguido abofeteó a su presa. iba a volver a pegarle. Pero la chica que detenía los brazos la detuvo

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Idiota!, ahora sabrán que la han atacado.

-No, nosotras dejar la caer en suelo, ellos pensaran que caerse al suelo cuando darle el ataque al corazón, y hacerse mal al caer.

Las otra dos le dieron la razón, pero Akane no pensaba igual.

-Sois idiotas, la policía sabrá que me han atacado. En poco tiempo seréis carne de presidio.

La loca que le detenía la boca con la mano libre sacó de un bolsillo un frasquito.

-Este ser el poderoso veneno chino, ahora yo darte y tú morir- y la loca se rió.

Akane la miró asustada y se empezó a mover, las dos chicas que le detenían por los pies y las manos apenas podían con ella.

-Darte prisa o se nos escapará- dijo una de ellas.

La chica de frasquito lo abrió y lo acercó a la boca de su presa.

Akane movía la cabeza con furia, si estuviese libre, esas tres sabían lo que era bueno.

\- "Me van a matar y mañana esa tres vendrán a dar apoyo a mi familia en su dolor"-pensaba la chica- "No quiero morir", "quiero ver a Ranma"- " **¡ RANMA AYUDAME, ¡SOCORRO!** "

La chica de frasco al final logró detener la cabeza de la chica. Y Akane la oyó reír.

-Ahora Airen será mío. Y tú estarás con tu madre… ¡EN EL INFIERNO!

La loca acercó el frasco a la boca de la chica y cuando iba a vaciar el contenido…

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró un joven que miró la escena, detrás de él entró la hermana mediana de la joven que ocupaba esa habitación, llevando una cámara en mano y grabando todo. Y detrás de ellos el resto de la familia.

Las tres asaltantes se quedaron paralizadas, todo se había ido al cuerno, pero aun podían quitar del medio a esa chica molesta, o eso pensaban ellas.

Pero ni eso salió como pensaban.

El chico se lanzó sobre la chica que cogía los pies de su prometida, la cogió por detrás la hizo girar, esa loca soltó a Akane. Ranma miró a esa loca.

\- ¡Os advertí! - dijo furioso. El joven reconoció a las tres asaltantes nada más verlas- creía que con lo que le pasó a tu hermano y a los otros dos habíais aprendido. Como veo que no, es hora de que os de a vosotras una lección.

\- ¡No puedes Ranma!, eres un hombre y ella es una chica- dijo la madre del joven, pero él la ignoró, ya no soportaba más ataques a su prometida.

Ranma cogió a la chica con una mano por el cuello y con otra le tocó con un dedo en la frente, era un ataque que el joven aprendió para usar en contra de esas locas. La chica cayó al suelo desmayada. El joven miró a la otra joven con desprecio.

-Eras mi amiga, pero me has traicionado- la chica lo miró asustada, ese chico no tendría piedad con ella, se intentó justificar, pero Ranma le hizo lo mismo que a la otra chica y esa también cayó al suelo.

Miró a la tercera con rabia.

-Te advertir y no una vez, ni dos. No es la primera vez este mes que intestas deshacerte de Akane. Las otras veces te salvó Akane, que me suplicó que tuviera piedad contigo. Esta vez ella no me detendrá, la última vez ella me dijo que podía darte la lección que mereces. Shampoo has enloquecido y yo te voy a castigar.

Shampoo miró a su Airen y después a Akane.

-Ella interponerse entre Airen y Shampoo- miró a todos- ella morir, y Airen ser mío. Yo darle veneno a chica violenta y…

Akane llegó a límite de su paciencia. Esa loca no le prestaba atención, y aprovechó esa distracción, para atacar a su atacante.

\- ¡Me tienes harta! - gritó Akane y le dio un puñetazo a Shampoo, esta cayó al suelo y soltó el veneno. Que fue recogido por Kasumi, lo cogió con un pañuelo para no ocultar las huellas de Shampoo.

Shampoo se levantó y se preparó para atacar a Akane, pero la cogió Ranma.

\- Si intentas algo más, te atacaremos, será en legítima defensa, habéis entrado en una casa ajena. Habéis intentado matar a alguien de esta casa. Nos hemos defendido, pero vosotras habéis llevado vuestro ataque al máximo. Os hemos tenido que matar para deteneros- Shampoo miró a la joven horrorizada, no había sido Nabiki, quien dijo eso, era Kasumi, y lo dijo con su eterna sonrisa de chica buena.

-Has atacado a Akane, la has intentado matar, te hemos grabado, eso será presentado como prueba. Si vuelves a atacarla te destrozo. - dijo Ranma y le hizo el mismo ataque que a las otras dos, Shampoo caya en el suelo sin conocimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después llegó la policía y se llevó a las locas. Harían compañía a los tres rivales de Ranma, en una celda del peor psiquiátrico de Tokyo.

Horas después. Akane estaba en su habitación, después de tantos ataques la joven estaba asustada, no volvería a tener una noche de tranquilidad, nunca. En ese momento alguien picó en la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Akane puedo entra? - era su prometido.

-Si, entra. - El joven entró y la miró con preocupación. Ella preguntó- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en peligro?

-No lo sé- dijo él- no podía dormir, estaba inquieto. Pensaba que algo nos amenazaba, y de repente, te oí gritar. Me pediste ayuda. Te oí dentro de mi mente- la miró- para mí fue un grito real, y me levanté, presentía que estabas en peligro y vine. Parece que te oyó toda la familia y vinimos en tu ayuda.

Se miraron y el joven vio que ella seguía asustada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el chico.

-Bien, estoy bien. Contestó ella.

El chico la miró y sonrió con pena.

-No, no lo estás-dijo el chico-replicó el chico- Estás asustada, tienes miedo de estar sola, lo veo en tu mirada- ella no lo negó-Akane te voy a proponer algo. Esto no puede seguir así. La semana pasada esos tres… hijos de sus madres…te... te intentaron violar, tuve que detenerlos, y no por la buenas, los entregamos a la policía. Hoy esas tres brujas intentan matarte- el chico la miró- no podemos seguir así. Siempre en tensión por si intentan acabar contigo, durmiendo poco e intentando oír lo que pasa en tu habitación. Sólo veo una solución.

Ella lo miró ajustada.

\- ¿Qué te propones hacer? -Preguntó ella asustada.

Él trago saliva y se puso muy nervioso y su cara adquirió un color rojizo, muy intenso.

-Que comportamos habitación, quiero dormir contigo…

Ella lo miró asustada y se enfureció.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! - gritó ella furiosa- ¡tú sólo quieres dormir conmigo sin habernos casado!

El joven se enfureció, ella no había entendido nada.

-No, Todo lo contario- gritó el joven y se calmó y la miró de forma extraña. Le cogió las manos- ¡quiero casarme contigo!, ¡y lo quiero hacer ya! - el chico se sonrojó, pero no más que ella- me has hecho caer Akane, pensaba que no podría proponértelo, al enfadarme te lo dicho sin pensarlo. ¡Quiero casarme ya!, antes que me vuelva a invadir mi timidez y me eche atrás.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Sabía que el chico hablaba en serio. Que no le había propuesto matrimonio por nada, se dio cuenta que su prometido debió estar pensando esta propuesta desde hacía tiempo, ese ataque y el anterior fueron las excusas para proponérselo. Él deseaba casarse realmente con ella, y ella también deseaba lo mismo.

-Si, acepto- contestó ella ilusionada.

Los dos se acercaron y se besaron, al separarse, él estaba muy rojo, la miró, le acarició la cara, puso una sonrisa tonta y se desmayó.

Esa tarde los dos jóvenes unieron sus vidas, no lo hicieron sólo para proteger la vida del otro, sino por qué lo querían hacer desde hacía años.

Pasó el tiempo y a los pocos meses de acabar la universidad tuvieron gemelos, un niño y una niña.

-Le teníamos que llamar Leia y Luke-dijo Ranma.

Akane lo miró enfadada, sabía que él bromeaba, ella le seguiría la corriente.

-Ponles esos nombres y dormirás en el sillón el resto de tu vida. - amenazó ella.

\- ¿Shampoo y Mousse? ¿Ukyo y Ryoga? ¿Tatewaki y Kodachi? - siguió bromeando el joven- o ¿Bonnie y Clyde?

\- ¿Es que sólo se te ocurren nombre de delincuentes o personajes de ficción? -preguntó Akane.

El chico la miró y sonrió, le gustaba picar y enfurecer a su esposa, sin momentos así la vida sería muy monótona y aburrida.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola:

En este capítulo Akane es atacada por su rivales e intentan matarla. Los tres hijos de su madre de los que habla Ranma son sus tres rivales. Para mi ese intento de violación fue inducido por las tres chicas, al fallar decidieron actuar ellas.

Mis agradecimiento a quien las ha leído, a quien ha seguido este fic, y quien me ha dejado reviews, a todos y todas muchas gracias, en un futuro cercano seguiré publicando más historias.


	24. Chapter 24: La transformación

Los personajes de está historía no son mios. Pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historía es mia. No lo hago para lucrarme, Sólo para divertirme y mtar el tiempo mientra voy al trabajo y vuelvo de él.

* * *

 **24º La transformación.**

 **.**

Era una tarde triste y lluviosa. El rio bajaba impetuoso, había crecido por el agua caída durante la lluvia, arrastrando arenas y objetos que había encontrado a su paso. Sobre Nerima había una gran tormenta, que mantenía a sus habitantes encerrados en sus hogares. Y bajo un puente estaba ella, deprimida y sola.

Toda su vida era una gran mentira, se sentía vacía. En ella no había nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que soñar. Todo lo que le habían enseñado, todo lo que había aprendido… no valía nada. Todo lo que consideró valioso se lo había llevado la tormenta que azotó su corazón. Había descubierto que su vida no valía nada, derrumbada, encogida y acurrucada, lloró y se lamentó por ella misma.

Su familia, le enseñó que era la mejor, fue educada para eso. Desde el principio fue enseñada para ser la mejor guerrera, la mejor cocinera, la mejor en todo. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular y le enseñaron a cómo utilizarlo para que cualquier hombre cayera en su poder, pero…

Nada de eso le valió para conquistar al hombre en el que se fijó. Ni sus presuntos derechos sobre él, ni su superioridad en las artes marciales, ni sus habilidades culinarias, ni siquiera su cuerpo de ensueño sirvieron para que ese chico se volviese loco por ella.

Ese chico sólo tenía ojos para esa otra chica, esa que no estaba dotada para nada, sólo para las artes marciales, aunque no podía compararse con ella. Esa chica era una bruta, no sabía cocinar, ni coser. Ni siquiera era guapa. Esa chica buena para nada. En cambio, ese chico, ese portento siempre estaba con esa, siempre la cuidaba y velaba por ella.

La chica suspiró recordó cómo conoció al chico. Le venció, ¡a ella! Si, fue vencida por una extranjera, según sus leyes debía matarla, la persiguió y esa chica escapó. La encontró en Japón y descubrió que realmente su vencedora era un chico maldecido, ¡se transformaba en mujer al mojarse con agua fría! Allí en Japón ese chico la volvió a vencer, pero como chico y según sus leyes se debía casar con ella. Pero ese chico ya tenía prometida, que se metió por el medio.

Volvió a suspirar, y las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo por su rostro.

Intentó de todo para separar a los dos chicos. Hechizos, chantajes, ataques y nada sirvió. Él continuaba y ayudaba a su prometida. A veces incluso para salvar a esa pequeña japonesita, se puso en su contra y la amenazó, a ella… y a las otras dos locas que le querían quitar a su Airen.

El tiempo fue pasando. Su Airen se peleaba continuamente con su "prometida oficial" pero nunca se separaban, siempre hacían las paces y todo continuaba igual… hasta después de volver de China, donde esa japonesa del diablo estuvo a punto de morir, pero por desgracia no lo hizo. Y de un intento de boda que ella y las otras dos se encargaron de que fracasase.

Fue en ese momento que todo cambio, o mejor dicho, cuando se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado. La relación entre su Airen y esa chica mejoró. No se peleaban como antes, ella no le pegaba y no lo hacía volar, ni él la insultaba tanto. Cuando se enfadaban se perseguían, parecían furiosos, pero parecía más un juego de pillar que una pelea. De repente, el perseguido empezaba a burlarse del perseguidor, este se reía y acababan haciendo cosquillas el uno al otro o se reían como si fueran tontos y olvidaban que estaban peleando.

Esos dos chicos salían juntos, se cogían de las manos, o paseaban agarrados por la cintura. Se reían y miraban de forma especial. Si algún conocido se acercaba, se alejaban unos metros y simulaban que no estaban a gusto juntos, pero eso era mentira, ella sabía la verdad. En su condición de gata los había espiado durante semanas, y sabia queh entre ellos había algo. Por eso supo que su mundo se había destruido.

Espiarlos se volvió una obsesión. Cuando iban de paseo, cuando iban al cine, o al parque, como gata los vio besarse, hacerse arrumacos y jugar y reírse, aun pensaba que ella tenía esperanza de que él viese lo que ella sentía y... Pero un día los vio dirigirse a la estación de metro y montar en él. Ella no pudo seguirlos, porque los gatos sin dueño no tienen permitido ir en el metro. Esperó durante horas que volviesen y cuando los dos chicos volvieron parecían muy felices. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, tuvo el presagio que todo había acabado para ella.

Durante días los siguió hasta la estación y permanecía cerca en espera que volviesen y cuando volvían, los seguía hasta el dojo. Durante ese tiempo pensó como colarse en el metro y ver donde iban los dos chicos. Fueron días que estuvo la mayoría del tiempo transformada en gata, a veces días enteros, no se dio cuenta que los instintos propios de una gata iban despertando y empezaban a desplazar a sus instintos humanos. Durante las horas de espera se acicalaba inconscientemente o jugueteaba persiguiendo mariposas o algo que le divirtiese. Pero no se dio cuenta de eso. Tampoco supo porque razón se compró comida para gatos y arena y un capazo para hacer sus necesidades. Ni porque compró juguetes para gatos. Pero cada vez que estaba en casa usaba esos utensilios y sólo comía comida de gatos. En su casa muchas veces prefería ser una gata y pocas veces era humana.

Al final un día tuvo suerte y pudo entrar a escondidas en el metro, bajó en la misma estación donde lo hicieron los dos jóvenes y los siguió hasta donde fueron. Cuando vio donde entraban se le cayó el alma a los pies, deseó no haberlos seguido. Y lloró desconsolada y huyó de ese sitio, vagó durante horas sin dirección. Fue perseguida por perros, a los que escarmentó, ellos pagaron su frustración. Llegó a un oscuro callejón, y allí lloró de dolor, de tristeza. Estuvo vagando durante días por ese barrio. Después volvió a Nerima a intentar a deshacer su vida.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su abuela y Mousse seguían sin haber vuelto de China. Nadie supo de su desaparición, ni de su pena. En su habitación lloró con amargura por la pérdida de su Airen. Verlo entrar en un hotel acompañado de esa chica violenta fue un duro golpe para su ego. Pero se repondría, mostraría a ese estúpido que ella era fuerte y que podía tener a cualquier chico.

Aún podía tener a Mousse, ese chico la adoraba, era un idiota y lo podía controlar, ese chico sería su esclavo. Sonrió, se dice que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre, pero esa otra puerta hacía un tiempo que estaba cerrada para ella, esa puerta ya tenía quien la abriese y no era ella.

Para ese entonces, seguir y espiar se había vuelto una costumbre, y no sólo lo hacía con Ranma y Akane. Espió a Nabiki y supo que se veía con ese insoportable de Kuno. También lo hizo con Ryoga y su novia. Y también con las amigas de Akane, que se veían con los amigos de su Airen. No se dio cuenta que todo era una escusa para estar convertida en gata.

Mousse volvió solo de China, Cologne decidió quedarse en la aldea. En su ausencia otra matriarca le había intentado quitar el puesto, ahora la vieja matriarca debía recuperar lo perdido y mandar a esa usurpadora a la posición que debía estar. Aparte debía entrenar a una prima de Shampoo para que fuera su sucesora, ya que no confiaba en Shampoo, ya no era una digna guerrera.

Shampoo ahora se sabía abandonada por casi todos. Nadie la quería, sólo ese cegatón tonto. Pero desde que ese chico volvió estaba extraño. No la seguía constantemente, cuando ella le avisaba que salía parecía que el chico se alegraba. Varias veces ella intentó un contacto físico y él la rechazo furioso. Cuando ella se equivocaba el joven le chillaba y le decía lo inútil que era. Parecía que se habían cambiado los papeles.

Un día después de una pelea con Mousse. Él la avisó que se iba. Que en pocos días la dejaría, y que no volvería ni por ella ni a su pueblo. El pueblo de las amazonas no tenía nada que ofrecerle y lo dejaba. No quería volver a un pueblo donde por ser hombre no tenía posibilidades de sobresalir, ni ocupar un alto cargo al que se sabía más que capacitado. Donde ninguna de las guerreras eran sus iguales, había vencido a todas las guerreras más fuertes y las rechazó a todas.

La chica lloró por el desprecio del joven, lo intentó echar del Neko Hanten, pero ahora el dueño era él, y fue el chico quien le dio cinco días para irse. Cuando él le había dicho que se iba, se refería que era ella la que tenía que irse. La chica se quedó helada, ya no tenía nada. No podía volver a la aldea, después de ser rechazada por dos guerreros de lo más fuerte, no la acertarían, era una paria. No tenía nada, no había ahorrado nada.

Dentro de su habitación lloró durante horas, hasta que oyó salir a Mousse y lo siguió como gata, el chico entró en un local que ella conocía, y allí descubrió él porque del rechazo del chico. Mousse estaba saliendo desde hacía meses con Ukyo, esta supo enseguida que Ranma y Akane mantenían una relación, y ella se entregó a Mousse. Realmente Ukyo se deprimió al saber la verdad sobre los dos prometidos, y encontró consuelo en Mousse, que se dio cuenta que él no era nada para esa orgullosa y antipática guerrera china. Los dos chicos encontraron el amor que otras personas les negó.

Saber eso fue el último clavo sobre su ataúd. Ahora sabía que su vida ya no tenía objetivos, ni sentido, ella supo que nadie la abrazaría, ni compartiría la vida con nadie. Salió del restaurante de Ukyo y huyó, no volvió por sus cosas. En su ciega carrera se cayó en un sucio y apestoso charco. Ya nada le podía salir peor, no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada. Fue vagando por la calle, iba sucia, para la gente era una gata abandonada, sucia, y apestosa. Todos la miraban con asco, nadie se apiadaba de ella.

Empezó a llover, pero ella no se dio cuenta y siguió vagando sin rumbo fijo. Tenía frío y hambre y estaba moralmente destrozada. Estaba totalmente mojada y tiritaba y no sólo de frio. Al final llegó debajo de un puente y se acurrucó, levantó su cabeza, y empezó a maullar con un tono lastimero. No llamaba a los gatos, sólo estaba llorando su dolor, su pena. Maullaba de dolor, de pena por ella misma y de desesperación. Nunca se había encontrado tan sola y abandonada. Nunca se encontró tan desesperada. Nunca había maullado, y ahora se empezaba dejar influenciar por los sentidos de su cuerpo de gata. No se dio cuenta que tanta pena la estaban convirtiendo en una auténtica gata, aunque prácticamente ya lo era de hacía semanas.

Se despertó al día siguiente, ya no llovía y el aire olía a limpio. Una parte de ella se sintió revitalizada, no le extrañó que esa parte fuera su parte felina. Sintió un cuerpo a su lado y vio que era un gato durmiendo, no supo cuando llegó. Lo miró dos veces y le pareció atractivo, sintió un extraño deseo hacía él que no pudo ni quiso deprimir. Se acicaló y peinó sus pelos como lo hacen los gatos, cuando ese gato despertarse debía encontrarla preciosa. Esa gata sonrió, si el mundo de los humanos la rechazaba, tal vez el mundo de los gatos… No se lo pensó, en ese instante decidió que de ahora en adelante sería una gata para siempre. La noche anterior había maullado por la pena que sentía, ya no volvería sentir esa pena. Era una gata, no debía tener en cuenta su sentimientos humanos. Ya no reprimiría los sentimientos que sentía cuando era una gata, esos sentimientos e instintos la habían perseguido desde el momento que se transformó por primera vez.

Se quitó los cascabeles que llevaba como adorno, no tendría nada que recordase que fue humana y fue al rio y miró su reflejo en el agua y se encontró preciosa y atractiva como gata. Para que quería a Ranma o a Mousse delante de ella tenía el mejor macho que nunca había soñado.

El gato se despertó y la miró, y maulló. La gata sintió que por su cuerpo recorría una descarga eléctrica, sintió deseo hacía el gato, cariño y podía decirse que amor. Sin pensarlo ella también maulló.

El gato se le acercó y se restregó contra ella. La antigua chica conocida como Shampoo, volvió a sentir una descarga eléctrica y su cola se levantó instintivamente, le gustó esa caricia. Un motón de sentimientos que no reprimió recorrieron su pequeño cuerpo. Ella sintió la necesidad de revolverle la caricia al gato y lo hizo.

Acabado ese acercamiento, la gata se acercó de nuevo al rio, se mojó para limpiarse. Miró su reflejo en el agua y mentalmente sonrió. Sus nuevos instintos le hicieron maullar, y con esos maullidos cortó para siempre con la humana que fue.

Se giró al gato y le ronroneó, el felino le ronroneó a ella, se restregaron el uno al otro y se lamieron el uno al otro. Shampoo estaba excitada y nerviosa y le costó no lanzarse sobre el gato y provocarlo sexualmente.

Los dos gatos salieron de allí juntos y corriendo hacía el refugio del gato. Shampoo desapareció, ya nadie la volvió a ver. La buscaron, pero nadie la encontró. Ella era feliz como gata y supo donde esconderse. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que se volvía más y más una gata, hasta que lo fue por completo, física y mentalmente. Aunque siempre recordó que una vez fue una humana de nombre Shampoo y nunca olvidó sus recuerdos como humana.

Durante ese tiempo, varías veces se mojó con agua caliente, pero siguió siendo una gatita, no se volvió a transformar en mujer, ¡nunca!. Se dio cuenta que su mente se había adaptado tanto a ese cuerpo gatuno que impidió el cambio, o tal vez fue su cuerpo el que no quiso volverse humana. Ella no se entristeció, sino todo lo contario, se alegró de ser no poder convertirse de nuevo en humana. En el fondo no le gustaba como se había comportado cuando era humana, era una mujer muy egoísta, sólo pensaba en lo que ella quería, sin impórtales los demás.

Después de varios meses, decidió trasladarse, deseaba irse de ese barrio, no quería que por error la encontrasen y que la obligasen a volverse humana. Y una noche acompañada de su macho, desapareció del barrio con dirección incierta, y sin mirar atrás abandonó Nerima para siempre.

.

Fin

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este fic es realmente un experimento, quería enfocar la historia desde el punto de vista de una Shampoo derotada por las circuntancias. NI Ranma ni Mousse la quiere. Cologne la ha abandonado. Y encima sus instintos gatuno se hacen más fuertes y al final se deja dorminar por ellos. Como en el manga y el anime suele hacer en muchas ocasiones Genma. Cuando los personajes estan en su forma maldita ¿Tienen instintos de la forma que adquieren?

Es un ¿Y si los personajes se dejasen dorminar por su maldición?

No sé si continuaré con Ryoga y Mousse, aunque si lo hago, puede que no sea una continuación de este fic, sino una historía independiente. Lo más seguro que no lo haga con Genma, como he dicho, este hombre se deja donimar por su instinto de panda incluso siendo humano, para Genma la forma de panda es la excusa perfecta para escapar de las situaciones dificiles.

¿Una historia con Ranma?. No él es el único que no cambia de especie, sigue siendo humano. Se puede aprovechar de ser chica, pero no llega al extermo de Genma ni Ryoga.


	25. Chapter 25: Días de Fiesta

**25º. Un día de fiesta.**

.

Ese día se había convertido en un día horrible, un día para olvidar. Tenían unos días de fiestas, sin tener que ir a la universidad. Los dos chicos cursaban el primer año de sus respectivas carreras. Ella economía, el chico una carrera de ingeniería. Habían sido becados, por sus méritos deportivos, en una universidad en Kyoto, eran donde ellos querían, lejos de ciertos personajes que los molestaban continuamente.

Después de semanas estudiando y exámenes pensaban descansar unos días, pero les tocó trabajar en el dojo, obligados por sus padres. Durante semanas habían deseado que llegasen esos días de fiesta para descansar y relajarse, y por qué no decirlo, unos días para hacer el vago y salir a divertirse. Los dos prometidos querían un descanso después de exámenes, y trabajos escolares… y en lugar de eso habían vuelto a la loca vida que tuvieron que soportar antes de ir a la universidad.

A primera hora fueron despertados por sus padres para un entrenamiento sorpresa, que para ellos fue un aburrimiento, fue demasiado fácil vencer a sus padres. Hicieron ese entrenamiento de mal humor, el enfado de los dos jóvenes iba en aumento a cada momento. Cuando creían que ya podían descansar, y planeaban salir a tomar algo, apareció Nabiki con unas fotos comprometedoras y los chantajeó. Aunque la mediana de las Tendo recibió dinero, se llevó un susto de parte de los dos chicos, pero aún tenía más fotos y volvería en algunos… minutos.

Los dos chicos se reunieron en el dojo. Estaban furiosos.

\- ¡Te dije que pasáramos estos días en la casa de campo que nos ofreció Yamada! - dijo furioso Ranma a su prometida. Yamada era un compañero de Ranma, y gracias a los dos prometidos salía con una compañera de carrera de Akane. Ese chico los invitó como agradecimiento a esa casa, para que los dos prometidos pasaran unos días tranquilos.

\- ¡Me equivoqué! ¡quería ver a mi familia! - contestó con furia Akane. - hacía meses que no veíamos a la familia, ¡los añoraba!

\- ¡Yo también!, pero me imaginaba algo así.

\- ¡Tú querías ir a esa casa y estar con Lucy! - respondió Akane celosa. La chica estaba muy furiosa, los dos jóvenes habían olvidado con quien estaban realmente enfadados y estaban pagando el mal humor el uno con el otro.

\- ¡Esa chica no me interesa! - contestó el joven muy rabioso, a veces los celos de su prometida lo ponían furioso- yo no quiero nada con esa chica. Te lo he dicho ciento de veces. No le interesa Ranma, ¡está loca por Ranko! – miró a su prometida- Lucy es lesbiana y no sabe que Ranma y Ranko son la misma persona.

Akane lo miró furiosa.

-No la quiero cerca de ti-contestó la chica- te lo dije y repito. Yo estoy enamorada tanto de Ranma como de Ranko, se puede decir que soy bisexual, pero sólo con el idiota de mi prometido y su doble personalidad. Ranma es mío y sólo mío, su cuerpo me pertenece al completo. Como mi cuerpo le pertenece a Ranma y sólo a él.

Ranma miró a Akane y sonrió. Se acercó a su prometida la agarró por la cintura, y sonrió tentador.

-Y a mí me gusta darle placer al marimacho de mi prometida, tanto en mi forma masculina como en mi forma femenina. Yo sé que ella disfruta conmigo tenga la apariencia que tenga.

Hacía tiempo que se habían declarado, antes de empezar la universidad. Siendo dos personas, la relación entre Ranma y Akane era realmente un trio. Por una parte, Akane, y por otra las dos personalidades de Ranma, la chica amaba tanto a Ranma chico como a Ranma chica. Los dos habían aceptado a Ranko como parte de su relación. Y Akane mantenía relaciones sexuales tanto con Ranma como Ranko. Los dos habían aceptado su extraña relación sin complejos ni vergüenza y sin negarlo, al menos entre ellos.

Los dos se fueron a besar. Habían rebajado tensión, ya no estaban enfadados el uno con el otro. Pero seguían en tensión, tenían un mal presentimiento.

-Podíamos escabullirnos, ir hasta aquel almacén abandonado del Furinkan y…- dijo Ranma dejando entrever lo que quería hacer con Akane.

\- ¡Ranma! Tú sabes cómo calentarme, vámonos antes que esto se complique. Tengo ganas de pasarlo bien contigo y…- no pudo seguir, en el recinto de dojo se oyó un gran jaleo.

\- **¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡y mil veces mierda**! - gritó furioso Ranma. Habían vuelto a Nerima y con ello volvieron los problemas. Toda la calma había desaparecido- no han tardado mucho en aparecer, la que tú ya sabes los ha debido informar.

\- ¡Esa buitre me lo paga! ¡Esto no se lo perdono!

Hacía rato que se habían soltado de su abrazo, miraron hacía un lado del jardín y aparecieron los seis chicos que los habían acosado durante todos sus años de instituto.

-No los echaba de menos, para nada- declaró el chico disgustado, su enfado era evidente- me había olvidado de aspecto de alguno de ellos. Creía que eran producto de mi imaginación. Que me los inventé para soportar mejor mi aburrida vida.

-Te equivocas, si existen. Y son una plaga, una peste o algo peor. Y yo tampoco los he echado de menos. Y de aburrida… ni tu vida ni la mía han sido aburrida teniendo esos seis cerca, ¡ojalá lo hubiera sido!, aunque significarse que esa gentuza desapareciese.

Los dos chicos se miraron, negaron con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, eso acabaría mal, peor que eso, terroríficamente mal.

Los seis chicos llegaron donde estaban la pareja y empezaron todos a hablar a la vez. Los dos prometidos suspiraron, empezaban a cansarse de tantas tonterías.

\- ¿Dónde has escondido a la diosa Akane estos meses? ¡Secuestrador! - dijo Tatewaki.

-Airen irse sin Shampoo, ahora que volver casarse con Shampoo y marchar a China.

-Ranchan te tienes que casarte conmigo, estoy embarazada de ti… de dos meses.

Ranma se quedó congelado, su amiga de la infancia le estaba buscando un jaleo, hacía meses que no veía a esa chica, y ahora esa mujer le decía que sería padre de su supuesto hijo, pero si nunca habían tenido relaciones. El chico no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa mentira. Tenía ganas de liquidar a esos mentirosos.

Akane miró extrañada a Ranma ¿Cómo podía estar Ukyo embarazada de Ranma, y de dos meses, cuando el chico y Ukyo no se habían visto desde hacía casi siete meses? La chica se empezó a enfurecer.

\- **¡RANMA!** No consiento que estés viviendo con Akane- chilló como un histérico Ryoga. Y siguió hablando, pero ninguno de los prometidos le hizo caso.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía, ese dolor se lo habían provocado entre sus padres, Nabiki y esos seis pedazos de idiota.

\- Me ha vuelto a entrar migraña. Hace semanas que no tenía, ha sido volver a Nerima y volver la migraña- dijo el chico con fastidio. Akane miró a su prometido preocupada. Últimamente el chico tenía ataques de migrañas cada vez que se ponía nervioso o estudiaba mucho. A parte tenía un pequeño defecto en los ojos, que tenía parte de la culpa de esa migraña, últimamente se le irritaban los ojos con el humo del tabaco, en pocas palabras no podía fumar, ni estar cerca de alguien que fumase, pero eso no lo debían saber sus rivales.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Akane- debe tranquilizarte, te lo dijo el médico. Debes tranquilizarte. -la chica estaba preocupada- tengo tus pastillas…-recordó con fastidio donde estaban las pastillas, siempre las guardaba ella. No pensaron que el joven tuviera un pequeño ataque de migraña- ¡en mi bolso en la habitación!, no pensaba que tuviéramos tantos problemas y las necesitases.

El chico la miró a los ojos pidiéndole ayuda, con esos seis locos no lograrían tranquilizarse, y su migraña iría a mayor. Debían salir de ahí rápidamente, o Ranma solucionaría su migraña de una forma que no lesa gustaría a sus acosadores, en ese caso Akane le ayudaría.

Los seis chicos que los atosigaban se ponían cada vez más pelmas. Pidiéndoles citas, retándolos y otras imbecilidades por el estilo. Y Ranma cada vez tenía peor dolor de cabeza.

Los dos prometidos bufaron, estaban ya furiosos, al borde de mandar a esos seis al otro barrio. Toda la tranquilidad conseguida en seis meses se había ido a la porra en cuestión de horas, por culpa de la familia y esos seis locos.

Hartos de tanta imbecilidad, arrepentidos de no haber ido a la casa de campo de su amigo. Con ganas de liquidar a la mitad de los reunidos en el dojo. Se miraron y suspiraron.

-Esto no puede ir a peor-dijo Akane-nada puede ser peor que esto.

-En eso tienes razón, no puede ser peor- contestó Ranma- no me acordaba lo plastas que eran.

Los dos se miraron, hastiados de tantas tonterías.

\- ¿Nos los cargamos? -preguntó el chico, ella asintió- ¿Por quién empezamos?

Akane miró a sus acosadores, y pasó la mirada de uno a otro, se encogió de hombro, le daba igual por quien empezar, lo importante era empezar a deshacerse de esos imbéciles.

-No lo sé, empezamos a pegarles al azar. Empezamos por uno y luego pasamos al otro. Hasta que prometan que no volverán. Y si no lo hacen volvemos a pegarles.

-Entonces les pegaremos hasta el fin de los tiempos… porque esos seguirán volviendo. -Ya está todo mal, ya hemos tocado fondo – dijo Ranma- sólo nos queda subir.

Y fue entonces cuando todo empeoró. Que Ranma era una bocaza todos los sabían, incluso él, pero que fuera un gafe y cuando dijera que iba a pasar algo malo, pasase eso, era algo nuevo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - oyeron decir. Y los dos chicos se giraron y vieron llegar a sus padres.

Akane miró furiosa al chico. Ese chico era un gafe.

\- ¿No podías callarte? ¿Por qué debías hablar? ¡No sabía que atrajeras la mala suerte!

\- ¡No es culpa mía! - se defendió el chico. - yo no sabía…

¡Ranma, Akane! - dijo Soun- ya sois mayorcitos, no sois los dos niños que se peleaban continuamente. Por eso hemos decidido que…

-… Hoy os casaréis- dijo con alegría Genma.

Los dos chicos se miraron con los ojos y bocas muy abierto, parecía que habían escuchado mal.

 **\- ¿Boda? ¿Casarnos?** \- preguntaron asustados los dos jóvenes con incredulidad. No se lo creían. Tenían mala suerte, o mejor dicho su mala suerte aparecía cuando residían en Nerima.

-Si, así es. Esta tarde después del culebrón. -dijo Soun, ni él ni Genma se perdían esa serie- en el episodio de hoy, Marianela matará a su tercer marido. Le pondrá mermelada de nueces silvestres y de limones salvajes del caribe en la leche, y él es alérgico a las nueces silvestres y a los limones salvajes del caribe. Pero nadie la acusará de nada. Es muy poderosa.

Los dos prometidos se miraron. Sin saber si sus padres estaban locos por sus ideas locas, o por seguir esa serie tan insípida y tan tonta, tan mala, tan mal hecha- esa serie era una serie de época pasaba en un pueblo europeo a principio del siglo XX, y estaba plagada de fallos cronológicos. Aparecían objetos que en la época que ocurría la serie aun le quedaban años incluso década por inventarse. Los dos chicos eran alérgicos a esa serie de televisión, tenerla que ver por imposición de sus padres hicieron que los dos chicos la odiasen.

Pero antes de que los dos prometidos diesen su opinión sobre la boda, esa insulsa serie. Alguien se les adelantó.

\- **¡NOS OPONEMOS! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE SE CASEN!** \- gritaron los rivales, y defendieron sus derechos sobre los dos jóvenes. Y entonces empezó una discusión entre los dos patriarcas y los seis jóvenes, para ver quien se quedaba con Ranma y quien con Akane. Y los dos padres negándoles esos derechos.

-Airen se quedará con Shampoo. ¿Verdad Ai…ren? - preguntó la chica china, pero no recibió respuesta. Miró a su alrededor no vio a quien había reclamado, su Airen y la presunta prometida de este habían desaparecido. Los dos prometidos cuando vieron que todos se estaban peleando entre ellos y que nadie les prestaba atención, aprovecharon para huir. Entonces todos empezaron a buscarlos, cada uno con distinto objetivo.

Genma y Soun querían casarlos. Los seis locos querían citas, retar al contario. ¿Y Nabiki…? ¡chantajearlos! y ellos se ocultaron durante horas por los rincones de la casa huyendo de sus acosadores.

Ese imbécil juego del escondite ya duraba unas horas. Los dos prometidos se habían salvado que los encontrasen, por los pelos de un calvo. Habían escapado de sus perseguidores gracias a que sus acosadores eran realmente tontos. Si estos hubieran tenido un mínimo de inteligencia en pocos minutos los hubieran pillado.

Estaban escondidos bajo la cama de Akane, aunque eso subió el calor de los dos prometidos. Estar tan cerca uno del otro, aumentaba las posibilidades de que algo se les escapase de las manos, era un momento tan inoportuno, aunque los dos chicos estaban deseando lanzarse a los brazos del otro y tener un momento de pasión. Kuno entró y miró toda la habitación. Akane se enrabió cuando el joven kendoka abrió los cajones sacó y miró sus braguitas. Kuno bufó de forma pervertida. Ranma tuvo que coger fuertemente a su prometida para que no saliese de su escondite y apalizarse al invasor de intimidades. Pero el mismo Ranma deseaba matar a ese loco.

Fue entonces cuando Tatewaki se acercó a la cama y se agachó para mirad bajo la cama. Por el otro lado de la cama los dos chicos subieron y se tumbaron encima de la cama, a la vista de todos, si hubiera habido alguien en la habitación, menos de Kuno.

El joven Kendoka no vio nadie bajo la cama, sólo polvo y algún calcetín de alguien que no identificó, Ranma se dio cuenta que era suyo, de aquella vez que él y Akane quedaron solos y acabaron acostados. Kuno se pensó que era de su diosa y lo olió y puso cara de pervertido, Ranma y su prometida miraron al joven con cara de asco.

De golpe Kuno se incorporó y miró encima de la cama, y no vio nada, los dos prometidos se habían metido de nuevo bajo la cama.

De nuevo miró bajo la cama y no vio nada, y volvió a mirar encima de la cama sin ver nada, cada vez que Kuno miraba encima de la cama, los dos prometidos se metían debajo, y cada vez que miraba debajo de la cama los dos chicos se subían encima de la cama. Esto se repitió durante unos minutos. Hasta que Kuno se cansó y salió de la habitación sin encontrarlos. Aunque notó que pasaba algo raro que se le escapaba.

Al cabo de un rato los dos prometidos, cansados de ese juego salieron de debajo la cama y cuando iban a salir por la ventana se dieron cuenta que Ryoga iba a entrar y volvieron a esconderse… esta vez en el armario.

Dentro del armario Akane se puso delante y Ranma detrás cogiéndola por las caderas, estaban muy pegados, hacía mucho calor, la temperatura de los chicos subió y no sólo por el calor. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron. Volver al dojo despertó la timidez que ya creían vencida, pero sólo fue un momento.

Ranma desde su posición vio el cuello de su prometida por detrás. Ella le daba la espalda, esa visión era tan excitante que le dieron ganas de besarla en el cuello. Se fue acercando poco a poco. La chica sintió el aliento, se tensó. Sabía que quería hacer el joven, ella deseaba que el chico la besase, pero no era el momento, fuera del armario Ryoga los buscaba. Un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño sonido y el chico de fuera los descubriría.

Oyeron como Ryoga se acercó al armario, los dos se quedaron paralizados. Oyeron como Ryoga cogía la maneta de una de las puertas del armario, y…

…

El chico de la cinta en el pelo entró en la habitación de su adora Akane, la chica que aun quería. Aunque tenía novia, ese joven no se decidía a quien elegir. Sé lo pensó se casaría con las dos, le importaba poco se bígamo.

Hacía tiempo que no entraba allí. Había echado de menos ese lugar, ese imbécil de Ranma se había llevado consigo a Akane, cuando se fue a estudiar a la universidad. No entendía como esa adorable chica dejó que ese idiota la arrastrase a donde él fue.

Se acercó a la cama e intentó oler el olor personal de la chica, y lo único que captó el olor personal de su rival. Ryoga se enfadó, Ranma acosaba a Akane, la seguía a todas partes. Él, Ryoga salvaría a la joven y ella se lo agradecería por siempre.

Ilusionado, se acercó al armario. Allí estaba la ropa de su amada. Sonrió, vería esa ropa que tan bien le caía a Akane. Se paró, ese no era él. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertido? Negó con la cabeza, no el pervertido no él, lo era Ranma. Que seguro que se pasaba horas mirando su propio cuerpo femenino. Sólo pensar en el cuerpo desnudo y de mujer de Ranma le provocó una hemorragia nasal, se imaginó teniendo ese cuerpo en sus manos, era más prefecto que él de Akane y Akari. Decidió pensar en otra cosa, que no consiguió, en su mente veía el espectacular cuerpo de Ranma chica como la laguna de la chica ahogada la debió traer al mundo, es decir desnuda.

Se paró delante de las puertas del armario. Cogió una de las puertas corredizas, y la abrió, para descubrir… los vestidos de Akane… y nada más. Cerró esa puerta y abrió la del al lado. Y volvió a ver solo vestidos de la joven.

Dentro del armario los chicos se movían en dirección contaría a la puerta que se abría. Si Ryoga abría la puerta de la derecha, la pareja se movía hacía la izquierda. Y si el joven abría la puerta de izquierda, los dos jóvenes se movían hacía la derecha. Quedando siempre ocultos. En uno de estos movimientos algo cayó desde la estantería y Akane lo pilló al vuelo y lo miró, era el orinal que utilizaba cuando era pequeña, sonrió recordando esos tiempos en que su madre aún vivía.

Los dos prometidos ya cansados por el juego de Kuno se movían cada vez más lentos y una vez que Ryoga abrió una de las puertas no pudieron esconderse y fueron descubiertos.

Ryoga los miró sorprendido y los dos chicos lo miraron asustados, previeron el futuro cercano, ahora ese chico gritaría y avisaría a los demás y no podían escapar. Akane tuvo una idea, y cuando el joven fue a gritar.

-Mira Ryoga este es orinal que utilizaba de pequeña. -dijo la joven. Ryoga se imaginó a su amada de pequeña utilizándolo, pero esa imagen cambió y vio a Akane con su edad actual usándolo. Tuvo una hemorragia nasal, pero entonces se imaginó a Ranma chica utilizándolo. Su vista se extravió, tuvo una hemorragia aún mayor. Akane se imaginó parte de lo que pensaba el joven, nunca supo que Ryoga tenía sueños eróticos con Ranko. De haberlo sabido…

De todas las formas Akane se enfadó y estrelló el orinal contra su ex amigo en la cabeza. El chico cayó en el suelo desmayado y sujetando el orinal. Al verlo en el suelo los dos fugitivos saltaron sobre el caído y se escaparon por la ventana. Aunque no pudieron ni evitaron que al pasar por encima del joven lo pisasen.

Al poco tiempo en esa habitación entraron el resto de perseguidores y miraron con asco al joven desmayado. Ryoga seguía sujetando el orinal como si fuera un fetiche y tenía una sonrisa idiota. Todo vieron que le había sangrado la nariz, y se imaginaron lo peor.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¡No sabía que Ryoga fuera tan pervertido! -dijeron todos, sin llegar a imaginar lo verdaderamente pervertido que era ese chico. Y que los dos jóvenes que buscaban habían sido lo que provocaron su desmayo.

* * *

Los dos chicos llegaron al escondijo que descubrieron pocos días después de la boda fallida, en la buhardilla del recinto de dojo. Desde ese día lo habían utilizado ciento de veces para huir tanto de sus padres como de sus acosadores. Allí fue donde los dos tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual y donde ambos estudiaban para estar tranquilos. En verano era fresco y en invierno se estaba bien. A parte estaba insonorizado y aunque ellos notasen jaleo de lo que pasaba en el dojo, nadie los escucharía.

Nada más entrar, Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, ella recibió a su prometido con los brazos abiertos y se dejó desnudar. Unos minutos después mientras eran buscados, los dos jóvenes le daban gusto al cuerpo.

Habían acabado de hacer el amor y los dos estaban acostados en el suelo y se miraban.

-Estaba deseando esto desde que llegamos-dijo él. - no he podido ni darte un besito, sólo un ridículo abrazo.

\- ¡Pues has tardado mucho! -le recriminó ella- ya pensaba que no me querías- dijo ella simulando pena, y soltando una lágrima de cocodrilo.

El chico la miró y sonrió sabía que ella hacía comedia, y le siguió la corriente.

-Sabe que eres lo que más quiero en el mundo-contestó el simulando arremetimiento- no he podido traerte hasta ahora.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Ya lo sé, - dijo la joven- sé que solo piensas en mí.

El chico la miró.

-Eres mi diosa-contestó. Los dos se miraron y se rieron. Los dos sabían que el otro hizo comedia. Se volvieron a besar una y otra vez.

Pero entonces oyeron entrar alguien en el dojo. Lo que pasaba en la buhardilla no se oía abajo, pero en el caso contario… lo que se decía en el dojo se oía con claridad en la buhardilla.

Oyeron entrar a Nabiki y a sus acosadores. Ryoga iba el ultimo y muerto de vergüenza, pero aun quería atrapar a Akane y a Ranma y demostrarles que era todo un hombre.

-0s voy a contar un secreto-dijo la hermana mediana- en este dojo hay un escondijo- arriba los dos prometidos se tensaron al oírla y se lanzaron sobre sus ropas y se empezaron a vestir. Esa harpía de Nabiki tenía sus días contados. En el dojo, Nabiki seguía hablando. - pero para saberlo necesitaré que me ayudéis.

Kuno la miró. Conociéndola sabía qué tipo de ayuda pediría.

\- ¿Cuánto? -preguntó.

-Quince mil cada uno-contestó la joven.

\- ¿No te pasas? - le respondió Ukyo.

-No, es el precio ideal. Quien se niegue a pagar… se puede ir.

Todos se miraron y pagaron. Nabiki con cara de avara contó sus ganancias.

-En aquella esquina- señaló un rincón del dojo- hay una puerta secreta da a unas escaleras que suben a la buhardilla del dojo. Me apuesto algo que Ranma y Akane lo saben y que ahora están allí arriba.

Los seis chicos se lanzaron hacía esa puerta, pero no pudieron abrirla.

\- ¡Nabiki! No se abre-gritó furiosa Shampoo.

-La forma de abrirla va aparte-dijo la chica con una sonrisa ladina. Los seis se vieron obligados a pagar por descubrir como abrir la puerta. Cuando iban subiendo la escalera se dieron cuenta que podían haber tirado la puerta al suelo y se hubiera ahorrado pagar a Nabiki. Cuando llegaron a la buhardilla la encontraron vacía, habían pagado a Nabiki para nada.

* * *

Mientras esos chicos pagaban a Nabiki. Ranma y Akane huyeron por la salida de emergencia secreta y oculta que habían preparados por si necesitaban huir.

\- ¡La bruja de tu hermana! ¡Esta me la paga! - Ranma estaba furioso, pensaba escarmentar a esa joven meto lo en todo.

-Ponte a la cola ¡Nabiki es mía, y sólo mía! -contestó con furia Akane.

Se pararon en el techo de la casona.

\- ¿Entramos en la buhardilla de la casa? – preguntó Ranma. La buhardilla de la casa otro de los escondites de los chicos.

-No, mi hermana debe saber que existe.

-Pues aquí arriba es cuestión de tiempo que nos descubran.

Akane lo miró, debían solucionar eso, no podían estar esas mini vacaciones huyendo. Sonrió y miró a su prometido con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tengo un buen plan. - Ranma la miró y sonrió, le gustaban los planes de su prometida, y si este era malvado, le gustaría mucho más.

…

Habían pasado unos minutos, y los perseguidores seguían buscando a sus presas. Seguían pensando igual, unos querían cita con la persona querida, retar al rival. Otros, boda y una chantajear. Los dos prometidos seguían sin aparecer, nadie sabía dónde estaban. Y se fueron dividiendo en grupos y después cada uno lo buscó por su lado.

Mousse estaba en el piso de arriba, estaba todo a oscuras.

-No es tan tarde para que este tan oscuro- se dijo el chico- No es medio día y no se ve nada.

El chico no se dio cuenta que alguien había tapado las ventanas para evitar que el pasillo y las habitaciones estuvieran iluminadas por la luz del sol.

Oyó ruido en una habitación, y se acercó. Tal vez allí estuviesen los dos prometidos podía liquidar a Ranma y quedarse con Shampoo… ¿Shampoo? ¿Por qué debía quedarse con esa chica mimada, insoportable y que lo trataba tan mal? Akane era simpática y amable y guapa… aunque tenía un genio increíble. Después de liquidar a Ranma se quedaría con Akane y serían felices.

\- ¡Mousse! -oyó que lo llamaba insinuante una voz, parecía Shampoo-Ven y verás como tú y yo disfrutamos mucho. - la voz salió de la habitación de Akane. No sabía cuál de las dos chicas era, le daba igual. Con Akane o Shampoo lo pasaría bien.

Mousse perdió toda cordura y se dejó llevar por sus instintos más bajos. No pensó con claridad, se imaginó a la chica en poca ropa y que lo esperaba para disfrutar… Volvía a pensar en la chica china como su diosa, o tal vez su diosa fuera Akane.

Entró en la habitación y nada más hacerlo, recibió un cubo de agua fría y se transformó en pato. Alguien lo cogió, en la oscuridad no lo vio, le ató la patas y las alas, y el pico. Con lo que el pato no pudo llamar a los demás y lo metió en un saco y ataron ese saco. El chico pato estaba atrapado.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! -oyó reírse al alguien, reconoció esa voz, ¡esa voz era de Ranma! - ya tenemos atrapado a un imbécil.

-Nos quedan cinco, mi padre, el tuyo…- Mousse se quedó congelado esa voz era Akane, lo habían engañado como a un niño.

Los dos prometidos ataron el saco al techo y quedó colgado. Dentro el pato se empezó a mover con la pretensión de escapar.

\- ¡Calla! - ordenó Akane, a la vez que pegaba al saco un golpe. El pato quedo K.O.- ¡que escandaloso es!

\- ¡Qué violenta eres! - dijo Ranma insinuante, cogió a su prometida por las caderas.

-Ayer no me decías eso-contestó Akane, mirándolo tentadora, a la vez que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Ranma trago saliva.

-Ayer…ayer, estuviste fantástica- el día anterior los dos chicos, habían hecho el amor durante horas. Akane era fantástica en la cama, volvía loco de placer al chico.

Los dos se besaron, y se prepararon para recibir al próximo…" _invitado_ "

* * *

Como es natural, Ryoga se había perdido dentro de la casa. Estaba en el segundo piso, y estaba loco por entrar en la habitación de Akane, y si podía llevarse en "préstamo" una braguitas o sostenes de la joven, mejor. Ya había entrado en la habitación de Kasumi. Había registrado la ropa de la hermana mayor, No sabía que Kasumi tuviera esa ropa tan sexy, esas braguitas tan excitantes y tan pequeñas, ¡esos tangas! y sobre todo esos sujetadores tan reveladores y transparentes. Había expropiado de algunos de ellos.

La ropa de Nabiki le pareció soberbia, era aún más sexy que la de Kasumi, y eso ya era decir mucho. Aunque los sostenes eran más pequeños, eso quería decir, **¡QUE KASUMI TENÍA MUCHO MÁS PECHO QUE SUS HERMANAS PEQUEÑAS!** – pero también cogió en préstamo ropa de Nabiki.

Salió al pasillo y sólo le quedaba por mirar la habitación de Akane… y la de Ranma, primero entró en la habitación de su rival, esperaba ver ropa de Ranma chica, o como la llamaban Ranma y Akane, ropa de Ranko, pero el chico salió asqueado de esa habitación, sólo había ropa de Ranma chico. Así nunca sabría la medida del pecho de Ranko.

No se paró a pensar cuando se había vuelto un pervertido, pensaba que él no lo era. Pero desde que se descubrió que él era P-chan, y Akane estuvo a punto de cocinarlo, su personalidad cambió y afloró esa parte perversa de él.

Se acercó a la habitación de su amada, y…

\- ¡Hola Ryogita! ¡Ven que te estamos esperando-oyó que lo reclamaba Akane!

Ryoga quedó en shock, una parte de él se cortocircuitó. Su mente quedó en blanco. Y su celebro dejó de actuar. Empezó a pensar con el celebro que tenía en la entrepierna, pero todo fue a peor para la salud mental del joven de la cinta en el pelo.

\- ¡Vamos a divertimos Ryoga cariño! - Ryoga sintió una descarga que circulaba por su cuerpo. Esa voz era de Ranko. Si aún quedaba raciocino en el celebro del Ryoga desapareció. El único celebro que le funcionó fue él de la entrepierna, que se adueñó de la voluntad del joven. Hacía meses que ese joven deseaba con fuerza a esas dos mujeres, le daba igual que Ranma fuese un chico, en la forma de chica era un bombón. Se dejó arrastrar por el deseo. Pareció que el joven se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo. Era atraído por una fuerza hacía la habitación de Akane, el chico pensaba que ese día participaría en una orgia con dos de las tres mujeres que le atraían y… cayó en la misma trampa de Mousse. Minutos después estaba metido en otro saco, convertido en cerdo, y atado y amordazado y también K.O. por un golpe de Ranma que se vengó de la malas pasadas que le hizo pasar ese idiota.

-No te pases – sermoneó la joven de pelo azulado a su prometido- no es tan malo- y en eso pensó en cuando el chico-cerdo aprovechaba de su maldita para dormir con ella, y que ella le pegase a Ranma por intentar alejar ese puerco de ella. La chica se enfureció, sacó una espada de bambú de la nada y fue a pegarle al saco de P-chan mientras gritaba- ¡Piñata! ¡Piñata!

Ranma la cogió y la detuvo impidiendo que le pegase a ese cerdo.

-Dejarlo para más tarde- miró a la chica- después venimos y jugamos a la piñata con esos dos idiotas.

La chica lo miró y asintió.

-Tengo tu palabra después me dejarás acabar con esas piñatas.

-No, uno es mío-dijo el chico, su prometida lo miró contrariada.

\- ¡No! Me quedó con los dos.

Durante unos segundos se discutieron, al final se repartieron las dos piñatas y se besaron. Los dos adoraban hacer las paces besándose. Era una de las razones por la que se discutirán, para besarse al final.

Dentro de los sacos los dos animales oyeron asustados como los dos prometidos se lo repartían como piñatas. Los dos lloraron de terror, esos dos crueles chicos no eran los que conocían.

Antes de salir de la habitación los dos chicos volvieron a noquear a sus presas.

-Ahora ¿con quién acabamos? - preguntó el chico-hemos liquidado a dos de los más peligrosos.

-Pues nos queda el siguiente más peligroso o debería decir la siguiente más peligrosa.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¡Shampoo! -Dijeron los dos, aunque a unos de ellos no le gustaba lo que harían.

* * *

Shampoo al igual que Mousse y Ryoga subió al segundo piso, había oído como la llamaba su Airen. La oscuridad no la asustó y fue siguiendo la voz de su Airen hasta la habitación de Ranma, y allí fue atacada de igual forma que Ryoga y Mousse. Los dos prometidos no lo tuvieron tan fácil como con sus dos víctimas anteriores. Pero al final Shampoo acabó, convertida en gata en una jaula para gatos, y metida en un saco. Ranma no fue de mucha utilidad, su miedo a los gatos le venció y acabó en una esquina diciendo como un poseso y un poco fuera de sí.

\- ¡Gato, gato!, - repetía con pánico el joven. Akane lo miró y suspiró.

-Que poco sirves a veces- murmuró en voz baja, pero se acercó al joven. Había faltado poco para que el chico dominado por su fobia a los gatos entrara en Neko-ken. Le dijo con suavidad, para tranquilizarlo. - El gato ya se ha ido, por ser malo un perro lo ha perseguido y ahora está lejos.

Ranma la miró con miedo.

-Se ha ido, **¡ido!** Está lejos, **¡lejos!** \- repitió como un loco. La chica le tendió la mano y el chico poco a poco recuperó la cordura. Cuando el joven ya era dueño de sus actos los dos salieron de la habitación. Quedaban los más débiles, pero serían los más difíciles de atrapar. No podían utilizar el mismo truco que con los otros tres. Esos tres no se convertían con el agua fría.

…

Los dos prometidos habían salido del dojo, llevaban una caja y dentro metidos y drogados, con las pastillas para la migraña de Ranma, iban los tres malditos en su forma animal. Ranma iba medio asustado pensando en que llevaban un gato, se mantenía cuerdo con gran fuerza de voluntad. Fueron a la oficina de correo más cercana.

Entraron en ella y se acercaron al empleado, que ojeaba una revista. El hombre se aburría, esos días de fiesta, para todos menos para él, la gente se iba a disfrutar, el tenía que quedarse en la oficina, a tener una categoría baja le tocaba pringar mientras los inútiles de sus compañeros estaban en la costa. El hombre suspiró, ese día no había tenido prácticamente clientes, un par para enviar un correo al extranjero. Unos turistas para comprar sellos de Mazinger Z, y un profesor borracho para comprar una botella de ginebra, ese borracho debía haber entrado en la tienda de al lado que vendía licores. Ese día era un día perdido. Él, un técnico electrónico haciendo un trabajo tan por debajo de sus cualidades.

Entraron dos chicos, parecían agobiados, sobre todo el chico, parecía asustado y al borde del pánico. Ella era muy guapa, podía pedirle una cita, y entonces los reconoció. Eran Ranma y Akane, famosos en todo en barrio. Desechó la idea de pedirle una cita a la joven, no quería morir tan joven,

-Hola, ¿Qué desean? - preguntó el joven empleado con miedo, lo había visto actuar cuando estaban enfadados y eran terrorificos.

-Queremos enviar este paquete a…-respondió la chica, pero se calló, no sabía donde mandar a esos tres idiotas que estaban metidos en el paquete.

Ranma nervioso y con ganas de deshacerse de ese paquete, que tenía un gato, contestó sin pensarlo.

\- ¡A Laponia! - dijo el chico. Cuanto más lejos estuviera esa gata mejor.

El empleado y Akane lo miraron sorprendidos, pero Akane reaccionó.

-Si, a Laponia, es el lugar ideal- contestó la joven con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

El empleado lo encontró sospechosos, pero sabía que era peligroso enfadar a esos dos jóvenes, si ellos decían Laponia, el paquete iría a Laponia.

-Alguna dirección en concreto de Laponia.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, no habían pensado en eso, no sabían dónde mandar ese paquete. Pero Ranma recordó un documental sobre un centro de recuperación de animales de Laponia y dio esa dirección.

El empleado apuntó los datos de donde mandar el paquete y cuando pidió las tasas por el envío.

-Ponga la factura a nombre de Nabiki Tendo, y envíela al dojo Tendo.

Y los dos chicos salieron dejando al empleado asombrado. Ese día no era en el fondo tan malo, cobrarle la factura a Nabiki Tendo sería un placer. Esa chica se la debía desde hacía tiempo, y decidió mejorar la calidad del envió, y la cuota que debía pagar esa chica. El día que Nabiki recibió la factura tuvo un ataque. Supo al instante que habían sido Ranma y Akane, y también supo que ya no se estarían quietos antes sus chantajes.

…

El envió llegó días después a su destino. La gatita, el cerdito y el patito permanecieron durante mucho tiempo en ese establecimiento. Durante más de dos años no pudieron recuperar su verdadera forma, cuando al final lo hicieron ya no eran los mismos. Habían estado mucho tiempo convertidos en animales y casi se habían adaptado a sus cuerpos malditos, y tardaron mucho en adaptarse a sus antiguos cuerpos humanos, en el fondo estuvieron a punto de volverse locos. No volvieron jamás a Nerima, en ese lugar había dos monstruos llamados Akane y Ranma, y los tres malditos ahora los temían.

…

Los dos prometidos regresaron al dojo. Aun quedaban tres rivales, dos padres y una hermana curiosa, y empezarían por esta.

* * *

Nabiki iba por la casa, debía encontrar a su hermana y al prometido de esta y enseñarles unas fotos, en ella se veía a los dos prometidos compartir la misma cama, la de Akane. Los dos jóvenes estaban desnudos, abrazados y se besaban con pasión. Esa chica sabía que hacía tiempo que los dos prometidos escondían algo, y colocó una micro cámara en el cuarto de su hermana, y pudo comprobar que efectivamente, los dos chicos ocultaban su amor al resto del mundo. Eso no podía seguir así. Ella cobraría por ese secreto o lo revelaría al mundo. Bueno, si el mundo pagaba bien por esa información.

Ya calculaba los beneficios, lo que se compraría, cuando en medio del pasillo vio un billete en el suelo, era un billete huerfanito que le pedía que lo adoptarse.

La chica se acercó al billete, miró a los lados. Ese billete parecía no tener dueño, ahora lo cogería y tendría uno más para su colección. Se agachó para cogerlo y el billete voló y se alejó unos metros de Nabiki, ese billete cayó al suelo quedándose ahí quieto, parecía que esperaba a Nabiki.

La chica sorprendida, no lo pensó y se volvió a acercar a ese billete perdido por alguien, y cuando iba a cogerlo, el billete volvió a volar y se volvió a alejar unos metros de la joven.

Cada vez que Nabiki intentaba coger ese billete, este volaba y se alejaba de la chica. Si la joven hubiera pensando con la cabeza en lugar de con la billetera, se hubiera dado cuenta que se estaba condenando. Pero cada vez que veía un billete o una moneda, perdía toda su inteligencia y sólo veía lo único que la hacía feliz, el dinero.

No se dio cuenta que ese billete "la guiaba" en una dirección concreta. No vio levantada la trampilla que ocultaba las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. El billete cayó en esas escaleras y la chica encegada lo siguió.

Nabiki vio el billete y alargó la y lo cogió, lo miró. Tenía un tracto extraño, parecía de juguete. Lo volvió a mirar y maldijo.

\- **¡ES UN BILLETE DE MONOPOLY!** \- dijo la chica furiosa y fastidiada. No sabía como la habían engañado así. Miró de nuevo el billete y vio que tenía atado una cuerda. Era así como se movía el dichoso billete. Alguien estiraba ese billete por la cuerda y este se movía. Con ese truco alguien la llevó a…

Nabiki se asustó, le habían tendido una trampa y había caído como una pardilla. Sólo podrían haber sido…

\- **¡Akane y Ranma!** -dijo, miró a su alrededor, recuperó su inteligencia, estaba en las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. La chica se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras para escapar de la trampa de su hermana, pero sabía que era tarde, que estaba atrapada. Y así fue. La trampilla cayó y cerró la salida y la "pobre" Nabiki quedó atrapada en el sótano.

Intentó abrir esa trampilla, pero pesaba mucho. Se acercó al interruptor para conectar la luz de la escalera, pero descubrió que los dos prometidos se habían llevado la bombilla. Estaba a oscuras y atrapada, pero se acordó que había otra salida, pero debía entrar en el sótano y salir por el otro extremo.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró la puerta del sótano tapiada. Ahora la cruel realidad se reveló a la joven. Estaba atrapada en esa escalera.

Pensó con calma, su familia descubriría su falta y la buscarían. Se sentó en un escalón y su mano tocó algo. Y descubrió que era su maleta, la debían haber bajado eso dos monstruos. Tenía pensado irse ese día, volvía a su universidad, se lo había comunicado a la familia. Sobre ella cayó un jarro de agua fría. Al no verla todos pensarían que se había ido, nadie la buscaría. Esas escaleras serían su tumba. Su hermana y el prometido de esta se habían vengado de ella. Y habían triunfado, cuando descubriesen su cadáver, con el frio que hacía allá abajo, estaría momificado, le pareció un final horroroso para ella, ella se merecía un final mejor. Gritó y llamó a su familia, pero nadie la oyó. Si alguien la oyó, fue quienes la enceraron ahí abajo. Pero no le hicieron caso. Allí se quedó encerada la hermana mediana. Mientras el miedo se fue apoderando de ella a paso agigantados.

…

Ranma y su prometida, condujeron a Nabiki hasta las escaleras del sótano. Al final de esas escaleras había una puerta que daba al sótano. Los dos jóvenes habían tapiado esa puerta previamente. No supieron como Nabiki cayó en esa trampa tan tonta, pero habiendo dinero por medio… Nabiki caía siempre.

Cuando tuvieron a Nabiki donde querían, cerraron la trampilla y dejaron a hermana mediana encerada.

-Hemos acabado con los tres más peligrosos- dijo el chico. -Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse.

-También con la fuente de inteligencia, Nabiki. Nos quedan los dos hermanos locos, tu padre... -siguió Akane que le pasó las manos por el cuello, y lo miró tentadora.

-…El tuyo- continuó Ranma cogiéndola por la cintura. Se besaron- y Ucchan- se volvieron a besar- y no sé cómo eliminarla.

-Pues yo si-dijo la chica, lo besó, y lo miró con una sonrisa malvada. Ranma se asustó, pero luego sonrió, le gustaban las ideas malvadas de su prometida, como a ella le gustaban las ideas malvadas de Ranma- pero antes de ella eliminemos de la ecuación a nuestros padres y a esos hermanos gilipollas- el joven la miró

\- ¿Por quién empezamos? - preguntó.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. El chico no necesitó respuesta, ya sabía por quien quería empezar Akane.

* * *

Los dos patriarcas buscaban a sus hijos. Los dos prometidos se podían haber escondido en cualquier parte. Los dos padres desconocían la existencia de las buhardillas de la casa, tanto de la que había en el dojo como la que había en la casona. Conocían la existencia del sótano, pero conociendo a Akane no se meterían allí. No buscarían en el sótano.

Hacía horas que buscaban a sus hijos sin resultado, pensaban en casar a los jóvenes. Si lo hacían ese día podían conseguir varias ofertas. La comida le saldría a mitad de precio, y el sacerdote le saldría casi regalado, pero si lo chicos ascendían a tener una ceremonia budista, sólo tenían que dar un pequeño donativo.

Habían mirado en el dojo y no vieron a nadie, fueron al salón, y al comedor. Cuando llegaron a la cocina no encontraron a nadie.

Subieron a los dormitorios y sólo encontraron a Kasumi y Nodoka en la habitación de la joven, Kasumi estaba probándose un vestido. Y los dos padres abrieron la puerta sin llamar. Salieron huyendo expulsados por Nodoka y su katana, pillaron a Kasumi desnuda probándose ropa.

Unos gritos los atrajeron al dojo y al entrar vieron que estaba a oscura, alguien tapo las ventanas, las luces no funcionaban, no vieron a nadie con esa oscuridad, y tampoco vieron el peligro que se enfrentaban.

Nada más entrar Genma recibió un cubo de agua, muy fría, y se convirtió en panda. El animal gruñó.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces y entraron unos hombres con un lazo y miraron al panda. Parecían policías o funcionarios de algún tipo.

-Como nos han informado aquí tienen como mascota a un animal protegido. Es ilegal tenerlo en casa-dijo el que parecía el jefe. - nos lo llevaremos al zoo- miró a Soun- y usted será detenido por tener un animal protegido.

Soun se asustó.

-No puede llevárselo, es mi amigo. De jóvenes entrenábamos juntos. Es el padre del prometido de mi hija. Se lo pondremos explicar

Los hombres lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Pensaron que ese hombre había abusado de las drogas o de las bebidas. O por ser el maestro de un dojo había recibido muchos golpes en la cabeza.

-Es peor de lo que imaginábamos-volvió a hablar el hombre- ya nos habían informado que diría eso- en ese momento entraron unos hombres con camisa blanca- se abalanzaron sobre Soun y le pusieron una camisa de fuerza. Y se dirigió a Soun- ahora estos señores le llevaran a un sitio donde se le currará.

-No es lo que piensa, es verdad, es mi amigo de juventud- se defendió Soun. Pero los dos hombres se lo llevaron a psiquiátrico sin piedad.

Genma sacó un cartel.

\- "Es verdad lo que dice, somos amigos y entrenamos juntos"- ponía en el cartel que enseñó el panda.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo el hombre- lo han adiestrado para que escriba en carteles. Lo debían entrenar para el circo. Aunque con lo feo que es este panda nadie iría a verlo.

Genma sacó un cartel.

\- "No soy un panda feo. Soy muy guapo"- rezaba ese cartel.

\- ¿No te has visto? - dijo el hombre riendo, y cansando de discutir con el panda ordenó a sus hombres-llevar a ese bicho feo al zoo. Se le hará unas pruebas. Sugiero una colonoscopia, al otro loco que también se la hagan. -acabó esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

El panda se asustó ese día sería horroroso, tanto para él como para Soun. Y lo sacaron del dojo y se lo llevaron en un camión directamente al zoo, donde pasó el peor día de su vida.

Desde el tejado dos chicos miraron toda la escena, y se rieron, era ellos los que habían avisado a esas personas de la existencia del panda en el dojo. Se miraron y se abrazaron, sus planes estaban saliendo bien. Se besaron, lo hicieron varias veces. Ahora irían por los dos hermanos Kuno, esos locos no lo pasarían bien.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno iba por el dojo Tendo buscando a tres personas, una era Akane Tendo, su salvaje diosa. También buscaba a la chica de la trenza. Se declararía a las dos y ellas caerían a sus pies, y los tres vivirían juntos y felices por siempre. Pero… antes debía deshacerse de Ranma Saotome era la tercera persona que buscaba. Cuando lo encontrase, que lo haría, lo vencería, y el hechizo que tenía sobre sus dos diosas desaparecería y las dos chicas serían libres para mostrad sus verdaderos sentimientos, mostrad lo enamoradas que estaban de él, el gran Tatewaki Kuno.

Se empezó a reír como un loco, se veía pisando el cuerpo vencido de Ranma, y a la vez siendo abrazado por sus dos diosas.

Entró al dojo y allí lo esperaba su peor enemigo. Ranma lo miró con la cara triste, como si hubiese perdido lo más importante de su vida.

-Hoy te venceré y libraré a Akane Tendo y a la chica de la trenza de tu maldita influencia, hoy te ganaré Ranma Saotome.

Ranma lo miró con indiferencia, y suspiró. El joven Saotome parecía recaído y terriblemente triste.

-Pues llegas tarde, me han dejado-dijo con mucha pena Ranma- Akane me ha estado engañando estos últimos meses- el chico soltó una lagrima- está liada con un chico que estudia en la universidad de Hiroshima, será un futuro médico. Y la chica de la trenza, también me ha dejado. Está liada con el mismo chico, forman un trio.

Kuno se puso blanco, sus diosas no podían ser así.

\- ¡Venga Ranma! Dime donde puedo encontrar a ese depravado que acosa a mis dos diosas.

-Pues bien, Kuno…el lugar es…- y Ranma le dio una dirección de Kyoto

\- ¿Pero no me dijiste que era de Hiroshima?

-Ahora está en Kyoto. De intercambio, ese hombre es mal bicho. Está liado con varias mujeres-el chico soltó unas lágrimas- ¡corre Kuno, salva a Akane y a la chica de la trenza!, pero para acceder al lugar donde están Akane y tu diosa de la trenza debes cumplir una condición…- y le dijo esa condición a Kuno.

Y Kuno abandonó el dojo. Pocos segundos después su hermana también lo hizo.

Akane le había contado a Kodachi una historia idéntica, salvo que el infiel era Ranma. Kodachi actuó igual que su hermano. Y a los pocos minutos los dos hermanos, cada uno por su parte, cogieron el mismo tren que se dirigía a Kyoto. Cada cual iría a la dirección que les habían dado sin saber que había caído en la cruel trampa de Ranma y Akane.

…

Los dos prometidos, después de su increíble actuación, se reunieron en el tejado y vieron salir a los dos hermanos del dojo. Y se rieron de esos dos idiotas. Sólo quedaba una, sólo quedaba Ukyo y la forma de deshacerse de ella sería muy, pero muy siniestra.

…

Horas después en Kyoto.

Un tren llegó a la estación y de él se bajaron dos personas corriendo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro iba en ese tren. Y cada uno se dirigió a la dirección que le habían dado.

…

Tatewaki entró en la dirección que le dio Ranma, siguió las instrucciones que le había dado su rival para entrar y…

Al cabo de unos minutos salió esposado, llevaba una chaqueta encima, ya que el chico entró en ese edificio sólo vestido con bóxer y su espada de bambú.

Un comisario de la policía daba instrucciones a los medios de información.

-Hace unos minutos hemos recibido una llamada que en la residencia de universitarias había entrado un hombre sólo vestido con bóxer y una espada-decía ese policía-parecía buscar a dos diosas y alguien que las había secuestrado-la gente se rió-acosaba a las chicas y les preguntaba por esas diosas. Nos ha costado reducirlo. Ahora lo llevaremos al psiquiátrico y lo aislaremos, parece ser un loco depravado, lo tendremos en observación durante algún tiempo, más o menos largo.

En ese momento se acercó un policía de categoría más baja y le comentó algo al comisario, cuando se fue el otro policía, el comisario comentó algo.

-Nos acaban de informar de un suceso parecido. En la residencia de universitarios, se ha colado una loca, vestida tan sólo de su ropa interior. Esa loca llevaba una cinta de gimnasia y despendía rosas negras cargadas de un fuerte narcótico que ha afectado a la mayoría de los residentes. Según nos han informado iba preguntando por su queridísimo prometido. Parece que es la hermana del loco que ha entrado aquí. También la han llevado al psiquiátrico, como su hermano permanecerá en él mucho tiempo.

La venganza de Ranma y Akane se estaba cumplido. Los dos hermanos habían salido de la circulación. Quedaba una y cuando acabasen con ella, serían totalmente libres.

* * *

Algunas horas antes de que los hermanos Kuno llegaran a Kyoto

Los dos prometidos estaban abrazados encima de tejado. Se miraban con ternura, sin reflejar en sus rostros lo que realmente pensaban.

\- ¿Realmente quieres hacerle eso a Ucchan? – preguntó Ranma.

-No, no es tan mala como Shampoo o Kodachi, pero se merece una pequeña lección. No le perdono que se haga la embarazada y diga que es hijo tuyo.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Yo tampoco la perdono. Se merece lo que le hagamos. Pero tu plan es demasiado cruel. ¡Como nos pilles Kasumi! La asustaremos de verdad, y es algo que no quiero.

Su prometida se lo quedó mirando. A veces el chico era insensible, ególatra y narcisista. Pero otra era cariñoso, atento y muy considerado. Ella sabia que la actitud en la cual su prometido era insufrible, era en realidad una mascara para engañar al mundo, pero a ella ya no le engañaba, después de convivir tres años con el chico ya sabia como era. Lo conocía lo bastante para saber que era un gran tímido, educado por un gran timador falto de modal, su prometido había crecido con una falta de afecto total., les habían enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos, según Genma mostrar sentimientos era señal de debilidad. Akane prefería a un Ranma débil, que a un idiota como Genma. Akane adoraba a su prometido cuando se ponía tierno y se preocupaba por los demás. Le entraron ganas de besarlo y de abrazarlo. Y eso hizo.

El chico la miró sorprendido, le gustó esa prueba de afecto de su prometida, pero que lo abrazara con más fuerza, le llamó la atención.

-Si abrazándome así de fuerte pretendes que no me escape de ti, no conseguirás nada, - el chico sonrió, pero su prometida se enfureció. Lo soltó y dio media vuelta para irse. A veces Ranma era un completo idiota. El chico la siguió y la abrazó por detrás. - No seas tonta. No necesitas abrazarme para que no me escape. Estoy totalmente a tu merced. Estaré a tu lado sin necesidad de cadenas. Soy totalmente tuyo, en cuerpo y alma.

La chica se sonrojó. Era lo más revelador que le había dicho el chico en mucho tiempo.

-Si, y tano que eres mío, como yo soy tuya. Pero necesito abrazarte, sentir tu calor y los latidos de tu corazón. Sentir tu cuerpo, y como respiras. Quiero notar como te pones nervioso cuando estoy abrazada a ti. Como yo me pongo nerviosa cuando tu me abrazas. Quiero que me abraces y no me sueltes. No sabes como te necesito. Diste luz a mi vida, y curaste las heridas que me dejó perder a mi madre. - la chica lo miró y sonrió. Lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Abrázame! ¡No lo pienses! ¡Hazlo! -ordenó la chica y metió la cabeza dentro del pecho del chico, este sonrojado obedeció y la abrazó con fuerza y con delicadeza-No sabes lo bien que se está así entre tus brazos.

-Si lo sé, se está de maravilla, parece que llevo toda una vida deseando tenerte entre mis brazos, es lo que más he querido desde el día que te conocí. – los dos chicos se miraron y sus ojos brillaron por emoción, sus cabezas se acercaron, sus labios deseaban ser uno. Ranma notaba los labios de su prometida tocando los suyos. Sería un beso de tornillo. Un beso adulto, no un beso de adolecentes. Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos….

\- **¡RANCHAN¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI! ¡HOY TE CASARÁS CONMIGO! ¡AKANE NO PUEDE COMPARARSE CONMIGO!** – Ukyo gritaba en el jardín, desde donde estaba no los veía. Quería que su" prometido _"_ cayera en su trampa y saliera de donde estaba escondido, pero durante los meses que Ranma estuvo lejos de casa, se había vuelto más inteligente, y ya no caía en esa trampa infantiles… al menos con tanta frecuencia.

Los dos prometidos miraron a esa chica furiosos. Los había interrumpido, y lo pagaría caro por hacerlo. Los dos chicos se miraron y una sonrisa malvada y siniestra afloró en los labios de ambos.

En el jardín Ukyo tembló, notó mucho frio. Miró al cielo, no hacía frio, es más hacía algo de calor, pero ella sentía un frio antinatural, si hubiera hecho caso al presentimiento que tenía se hubiera ido, y habría dejado de perseguir la destrucción de la relación de Ranchan y Akane. Pero se dejó llevar por lo que creía que le pertenecía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo, estaba sola, sus rivales y los chicos habían desaparecido. También lo habían hecho el padre de Ranchan, el de Akane, tampoco estaba Nabiki. Esas desapariciones no eran normales, alguien o algo había hecho desaparecer a los demás. La madre de su prometido y Kasumi habían salido unos minutos antes, debían ir a comprar. Se sintió sola, y volvió a tener otro escalofrío, y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? - se preguntó. En ese instante supo que algo extraño la amenazaba. Buscaría a su prometido con él estaría a salvo.

…

Ukyo entró en la casa con miedo. Estaba realmente asustada. Notaba que alguien o algo la amenazaba. Sus pasos la llevaron al dojo, y cuando entró…

Lo que allí vio, cambió su vida para siempre.

Algo le decía que no era buena idea entrar. Que debía irse y no volver nunca. Pero en ese momento pensó que si hacía eso Akane se quedaría con Ranma. Esa chica no se lo merecía, no sabía cocinar, ni hacer las labores de la casa. Maltrataba al pobre Ranchan. No sabía lo que él que pensaba que era su prometido veía en esa chica inútil. Pero entonces vio que Akane siempre apoyaba a Ranchan cuando luchaba, lo ayudaba a ganar. Le curaba las heridas. No lo presionaba ni chantajeaba emocionalmente. Lo atribuyó que Akane vivía con Ranma. Esa harpía siempre molestando. Hacía un momento que había pensado justo lo contario, pero eso fue hace un momento.

-No se aman, sólo se tienen aprecio, se quieren como hermanos- pensó la chica. Pero lo que vio a continuación fue demasiado fuerte para sus sentidos, tanto que se cortocircuito mentalmente.

Dentro del dojo estaban Ranma y Akane, se estaban peleando. Por lo que vio la joven cocinera, era la pelea más fuerte que habían tenido. Akane sangraba por el estomago tenía una gran herida, pero la chica se mantenía en pie a duras penas, esa chica llevaba en las manos una katana. Ranma estaba armado con un machete manchado y goteante de sangre.

\- ¡Me has engañado Akane! Te acostabas con ese medio hombre de Kotaro. Me engañabas delante de mis narices, ¡eres una mala puta- el chico estaba furioso- ahora reparé mi honor maltrecho y el de tu familia. Se avergonzarán de tener una ramera por hija. Según me han dicho ese Kotaro no era el único, me has pegado el salto con media clase y algunos profesores, incluso con algunas de tus compañeras. Tuve que matar a Sakura, se rió que estaba contigo,

Ukyo se llevó las manos a la boca, Akane era una fulana que iba de cama en cama. Sin importar con quien se acostaba. Y Ranma era un asesino, había matado a una chica por ser amante de Akane.

-Tenías que callarte, ¡mal hombre! Tú también me engañabas con la mitad de la clase. Y tanto como chico como chica. Kotaro también paso por tu cama, lo tuve que matar me dijo que Ranko era mejor amante que yo. - la chica gruñó enfadará- me humilló, ¡un hombre mejor amante que yo!.

Los dos chicos se miraron con maldad, o eso le pareció a una asombrada Ukyo. Esas noticias la conmocionaron, ni Ranma ni Akane eran lo que pensaban. En la universidad se habían vuelto unos libertinos, los dos eran infieles, y unos asesinos.

Akane roja de rabia se lanzó sobre su ex prometido, engañado y engañador, y con un rápido movimiento lo decapitó, la cabeza y el cuerpo cayeron al suelo. Después cayó Akane, debía estar muerta y se apagaron las luces.

Ukyo estuvo a punto de gritar, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía ni gritar. Había visto como los dos ex prometidos se mataban uno al otro, debía salir de allí y avisar a la policía.

Pero las luces se volvieron a encender. Y la chica vio una mesa con un mantel blanco, y encima de la mesa vio un bulto tapado por una toalla. Ukyo pensó que era una sandía o un balón. Sabía que no debía levantar esa toalla, pero lo hizo. Lo que vio la asustó. Ese objeto no era un balón… era la cabeza seccionada de Ranma. Colocada encima de una bandeja, por el cuello aún salía sangre que se esparcía por la bandeja. Ukyo gritó de horror. Pero siguió viendo la cabeza de su prometido, esa cabeza tenía la tez blanca y alrededor de los cerraros ojos se había teñido de morado. Por la boca del muerto salía un liquido de un color extraño. No había ni rastro de Akane, pero una gran mancha de sangre delataba el sitio donde cayó. Pero parecía que aun estaba viva por que había un rastro de sangre que iba hasta la salida del dojo. El cuerpo de Ranma seguía donde cayó.

Ukyo con arcadas se giró para salir y se paró de golpe horrorizada. Una figura se acercaba y entraba en el dojo. Esa figura tenía un enorme boquete en el estomago por donde le salían las tripas. Se movía renqueante y apoyándose en una katana, que les servía de bastón. Por su boca se le escapaba un liquido asqueroso. Ukyo estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero para su desgracia no lo hizo.

\- ¡Me has matado, Ranma! -dijo la figura que entraba en el dojo. Ukyo la miró espantada, esa figura era Akane, que había vuelto de la tumba, la ex prometida de Ranma, estaba pálida, pero tenía el contorno de los ojos morados, lo que indicaba que se pudría- pero he resucitado como un zombi, ahora deberé comer humanos, me has condenado a ser una criatura infernal.

\- ¡Tú te lo buscaste!, ¡Mala zorra!, me engañaste. Cuando te apuñalé lo hice con toda mi rabia y eso te condenó. Tú también me has condenado a ser un zombi, viviremos en muerte para comer humanos, sus tripas, sus cerebros. - Ranma abrió los ojos. Los tenía de un color blancos casi cristalino, como los de Akane.

La joven cocinera estaba paralizada, debía huir o acabaría siendo la comida de esos dos muertos en vida. Los dos ex prometidos se habían transformado en dos muertos de pesadilla. Se preguntó si estaba soñando, si era una pesadilla, pero para horror suyo descubrió que todo eso era real.

Ranma miró a Akane con deseo.

-Akane tengo hambre, darme algo para comer- dijo el joven zombi.

Su fallecida prometida lo miró y miró a su alrededor.

-Sólo tengo esto- y la chica se arrancó las tripas que le salían por el estomago y se la ofreció al chico.

El chico se la comió con deleite.

\- ¡Están riquísimas! -pero no tuvo bastante- lo siento Akane, ¡pero quiero más!

Akane miró a su alrededor, no encontró nada que ofrecer a su compañero zombi, pero entonces reparó en Ukyo.

-No tengo más tripas que ofrecerte, pero nos podemos comer a Ukyo, huele apetitosa, aunque puede ser un producto en mal estado. – y la zombi se relamió- me quedo con sus intestinos. El celebro para ti, también el corazón, si tiene, cosa que dudo. Los pulmones son míos.

Ranma miró a la cocinera y se relamió.

-Trato hecho- contestó el muerto en vida- pero deberás cogerla y matarla. Yo no tengo cuerpo. Después de ella nos comeremos a quien tenemos encerada en el sótano. - y los dos zombis se rieron. - cuando vengan mi madre y Kasumi nos daremos un festín con ellas. - los dos zombis se volvieron a reír de forma siniestra.

Hasta aquí aguantó el ya trastornado cerebro de la joven cocinera que huyó entre gritos histéricos. Sin detenerse, fue a su restaurante, cogió sus cosas y ahorros. Y sin pararse a cerrar la puerta del local, abandonó Nerima para siempre. Nadie supo nada más de la joven. Su pelo se volvió completamente blanco y le temblaban las manos. El horror y terror de lo visto no la abandonó nunca. Siempre esperando la reaparición de los dos zombis. Siempre asustada, con terribles pesadillas que no la abandonaron ni un solo día de su vida, que fue muy larga.

…

En el dojo Ranma miró a su prometida y se rió, ella lo imitó. Ya habían acabado con todos los energúmenos que los molestaban.

El chico se levantó, se quitó esa imitación de bandeja del cuello, en realidad dos media bandejas con un agujero en medio si se colocaban juntas daba impresión de ser una sola bandeja. El mantel también tenía un agujero en medio para pasar la cabeza, igual pasaba con la mesa. Si se montaba bien el truco parecía que encima de la mesa había una bandeja con una cabeza decapitada. El cuerpo decapitado era uno de los maniquís que usaban en el dojo para practicar, lo habían vestido con ropas de Ranma, y la baja iluminación ayudaron a engañar a Ukyo. Las imitaciones de tripas eran un dulce comestible. Y el agujero en la barriga de Akane era sólo un dibujo sobre su camisa.

Esos trucos lo habían aprendido en el club de teatro de la universidad, al que pertenecían los dos chicos. Y toda la conversación de los dos supuestos zombis era en realidad, parte de la obra de teatro que iban a representar el club de teatro, bueno, ellos alteraron esa obra para asustar a Ukyo. Gracias a Ranma y Akane, esa obra sería un éxito rotundo.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al lavabo y se quitaron el maquillaje que los convertía en zombi, mientras lo hacían se reían a carcajadas.

Cuando estaban ya limpios se abrazaron y besaron.

\- ¿Listo para la segunda parte del plan? - preguntó Akane.

-Si, y tanto que si- respondió el joven.

Y los dos salieron del baño.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde huyó Ukyo, era primera hora de la tarde.

Los dos patriarcas se habían escapado de su prisión. Los cuidadores del zoo descubrieron asombrados que el panda que habían recibido era en realidad un hombre.

Lo mandaron a un centro de investigaciones científicas donde le hicieron mil pruebas. A Soun al ser conocido del hombre-panda también lo enviaron pensando que el también se transformaba. Pero de varias pruebas descubrieron decepcionados que el hombre de pelo largo y bigote, era un hombre normal.

Cuando esos científicos descubrieron donde adquirió Genma la maldición, todo el grupo de científicos salió corriendo hacía Jusenkyo, dejando solos y abandonados a los dos patriarcas, que aprovecharon para huir, y volver al dojo Tendo.

\- ¿Dónde están esos malos hijos? - preguntó furioso Genma. Tanto él como Soun querían vengarse de sus hijos, aunque sabían que sus hijos no se quedarían quietos. Kasumi y Nodoka los miraron con asombros. Si esos dos hombres habían tenido problemas, había sido por qué ellos se lo habían buscado, conociendo a Ranma y Akane no deberían haberlos desafiado.

Todos iban buscando a los dos prometidos, iban de habitación en habitación. Nabiki iba detrás de ellos. La habían rescatado del sótano. Durante el tiempo que estuvo atrapada la chica había cambiado un poco, miraba a todas partes con miedo. Había aprendido a no desafiar a los dos prometidos, pero no duraría mucho en ese estado e intentaría chantajearlos de nuevo, Nabiki no aprendía y volvería a ir por su hermana y el prometido de esta, y eso la metería en muchos problemas.

Los dos prometidos no aparecían en ningún sitio.

\- ¿Dónde se han metido? No pueden esconderse para siempre de nosotros- dijo Soun- cuando lo encontremos lo castigaremos por desobedientes y tener poco respeto a su mayor.

Kasumi miró a su padre y le comentó.

-Te debo recordar que Ranma y Akane ya son mayores de edad. Cuando llegaron ayer te amenazaron que se irían si no los dejabas en paz, que querían unos días de descanso. Tú no le has hecho caso, y los metes en problemas.

Soun miró a su hija acomplejado y asustado, bajó la cabeza y pidió disculpas.

-No debes pedirme disculpas a mí-dijo la hija mayor- debes pedírselas a Akane y Ranma- continuó la hija mayor y miró a Nabiki y Genma- ¡y vosotros dos también! - ordenó la chica.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, pero Genma y Soun ya tenían planeado el siguiente movimiento, antes que los chicos volviesen a la universidad, los obligarían a casarse.

Nodoka miró a su alrededor, sólo había un sitio que no habían mirado.

-Vamos al dojo, allí aun no hemos mirado-dijo, y todos se encaminaron al dojo.

Al entrar allí lo encontraron adornado para una boda. Y sentados allí, vestidos con los kimonos tradicionales de novios, estaban Ranma y Akane. Y delante de ellos un sacerdote, que los miraba asustados. Eso dos chicos le habían exigido que los casase ya.

Los dos chicos se giraron y miraron a su familia, que los miró asombrados, no se esperaban estos de los chicos.

\- ¡Habéis tardado mucho! -dijo enfadada- ¡nos habéis hecho esperar durante mucho rato!

\- ¡Entrad y que empiece ya la ceremonia! -ordenó Ranma viendo que su familia se había quedado parada y no reacciona, que estaban en estado de shock, el joven se enfureció- **¡VENGA! ¡QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!** -dijo Ranma furioso- ¡entrad o nos casamos sin vosotros presentes!

Y bajo esa amenaza la familia entró al dojo asintieron a la boda de Ranma y Akane. No fue como planearon Soun y Genma, pero si como quisieron Ranma y Akane.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

La bisexualidad de Akane:

Akane esta enamorada de Ranma, tenga él la aparencia que tenga, esto me hace pensar que tal vez sea bisexual. le da igual el sexo de que tenga Ranma, ella siempre estará con él/ella. He leido un fic que Ranma se queda como chica para siempre y Akane permanece a su lado. Las dos huyen del dojo Tendo.

La venganza sobre cada uno de sus acosadores:

¿Por que mandar los tres malditos a Laponia?. No lo sé, tal vez me acordé de un viejo anime que ocurría allí y..

Mandar a Genma al zoo y Soun a la carcel por tenerlo en casa: En España tener animales exotico o en peligro de extición esta prohibido, al menos que seas muy famoso y rico que la autoridad mira hacía otro sitio. Tener un panda gigante en casa debe estar prohibido y debe ser llevado al zoo. Las puebras cuando descubren que es un hombre, es lo que harían en la vida real. Si eres diferente enseguida tienes a un motón de cientificos encima.

La venganza sobre los hermanos Kuno: Debía ser algo absurdo y no creible.

La venganza sobre Nabiki: Enseñale un billete y danzará por conseguirlo, al menos en este fic.

y la venganza sobre Ukyo: No sabía como acabar con ella, como dice Ranma en el fic, hasta que se me ocurrió esa idea de zombis. No sé de donde salió esa idea, si leí algo parecido, o lo vi en la televisión en algún documental sobre trucos de cine y teatro.

La boda:

Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza de este fic, fue la primera prieza de este puzzle. En este fic empece la casa por el tejado.


	26. Chapter 26: Re inventarse

**26º. Re inventarse.**

 **.**

En el parque, sentado en banco, solo y triste estaba el joven. De nuevo Shampoo, le había chillado e insultado. De nuevo la vieja momia le había dado con el bastón y lanzado fuera del restaurante.

Esta vez la culpa no fue suya, si no de Shampoo. La joven se equivocó en una receta y le echó la culpa al joven, y este se llevó las iras de la vieja. Ante la risa cínica de la joven, burlándose de Mousse sabiéndolo inocente. Siempre igual, siempre que la chica se equivocaba le echaba la culpa a él, y era castigado. No comprendía por que, él la quería y ella lo despreciaba. Por que Cologne lo tenía por un esclavo, esa bruja siempre pensando que era su dueña.

\- "Sin mí y mi nieta no serías nadie"- le repetía sin cesar la vieja cuando el joven se rebelaba. Y la mujer añadía con soberbia y arrogancia- "la tribu de las amazonas no sería nadie sin mi clan, me deben su existencia"- y se reía. Mousse sabía que no era cierto, la tribu existía porque había cientos de amazonas muy capacitadas, que luchaban cada día por seguir adelante. Esa matriarca solía apoderarse de los triunfos de las demás, era por esos robos que era una de las matriarcas principales. Esa arrogancia algún día le costaría cara a Cologne.

No aguantaba más que lo trataran como a un inútil, como a un tonto, como a un esclavo. Que cuando hubiera algo que fallara, él siempre era el culpable, tuviera la culpa…o no. Siendo él que sacaba al Neko Hanten adelante. Cologne y Shampoo, siempre estaban fuera maquinando inútilmente atapar a Ranma, lo que no sabían que ese chico había sido ya atrapado por Akane, y está no lo soltaría, ni Ranma se dejaría soltar.

Se arrepentía de haber ido a Japón, de haber seguido a esa mujer sin corazón, no debía haber salido de China. Si debía haberse ido de la aldea, pero no para seguir a Shampoo, si no en busca de un futuro mejor y más digno que el que le ofrecía una aldea anclada en el pasado

Suspiro, su vida había sido un infierno desde siendo niño conoció a la insoportable y creída nieta de la cruel y supervalorada Cologne.

Desde muy niño le había gustado Shampoo, pero esta nunca le hizo el menor caso. El joven había pedido una batalla con la amazona, pero ¡Sólo tenían tres años! Durante años el joven pidió una revancha, pero la orgullosa Shampoo y su insoportable bisabuela se negaron a dársela, Al ser miope lo consideraban un ser inferior.

El joven acudió al consejo de matriarcas, y les pidió una revancha… pero Cologne veto esa propuesta y el joven no pudo recurrir.

Con el paso de los años el joven adquirió destreza y habilidad, pero no nunca fue suficiente bueno para Cologne. Que parecía querer un Airen mejor, y ese fue Ranma.

Mousse se enfrentó varías veces al joven Saotome, y descubrió dos cosas. Su rival era superior a él. Y dos el corazón de ese joven ya tenía dueña, y no era ni sería Shampoo. Se dio cuenta en Jusenkyo, como allí Ranma se preocupó por su prometida oficial, como nunca lo haría por Shampoo.

Desde ese momento las cosas fueron a peor para él. Tanto la momia como su nieta lo empezaron a tratar aún peor. De alguna forma lo veían un impedimento para conseguir sus fines, es decir a Ranma. Las dos mujeres hacían planes para separar a los dos prometidos. Planes que siempre fracasaban y a quien culpaban era a él.

Lo habían amenazado que si volvían a fracasar harían con él pato a la naranja. Mousse vio que ya todo se iba a ir a pique y decidió salir mientras esas dos mujeres ponían en marcha su plan, pero antes de salir, Shampoo tuvo un fallo en una comida y él se llevó las culpas y Cologne lo echó del restaurante. Las dos mujeres volverían a fracasar en su plan de conseguir a Ranma. Pero esta vez sería especial, por que habían acudido las grandes matriarcas a ver el triunfo de Shampoo. Cuando fracasase ese plan no podían culparlo, pero esas dos mujeres encontrarían una forma de pagar su nuevo fracaso con él.

El joven se encontraba desesperado, sentía un vacío muy grande en su interior. El no saberse querido lo torturaba. Ya su vida le importaba bien poco. Sin nadie que lo quisiera, sin nadie que lo abrazara, sin nadie que llorase por él. Sólo, ese era su destino. Vio su futuro negro, y deprimente, fue entonces cuando vio una solución, ¡Huir! ¡Marchase y dejar atrás todo, pero no acaba de decidirse!

Cuando más baja estaba su moral, oyó un ruido y vio que le ofrecían un helado. Alzó la vista vio que quien se lo ofrecía era Akane Tendo, que lo miraba sonriéndoles, mirándolo con ojos amistosos y a la vez preocupados. Ese ese momento la joven le ofrecía su amistad. Ojalá Shampoo lo mirara de esa forma, sólo si esa chica china le ofreciera un poco de amistad, pero en el cuerpo exuberante de Shampoo no había ni un solo sentimiento hacía el.

Oyó hablar a alguien, vio a unos metros de él a su rival, lo miró con resentimiento, pero Ranma sonrió y le habló despreocupadamente, el joven también le ofrecía su amistad. La pareja se sentó con él en el banco, cada uno a un lado, y lo intentaron animar, bromearon y le hicieron reír un poco, sólo un poco. Ranma no era tan malo, si no se lo atacaba a él o a su prometida era un buen amigo. Los dos jóvenes supieron al i instante lo que le pasaba, y los dos le aconsejaron lo mismo.

\- "Aléjate de Shampoo y su abuela, sólo te utilizan. "

Mouse no quiso escuchar ese consejo, Pensaba que Ranma quería a la Shampoo para él.

\- "No puedo, si te gano o gano a Shampoo'.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

\- "No debes ganarme, a mi no me interesa Shampoo, sólo una persona me importa y ahora estoy con ella, y no la voy a dejar"

Y miró a Akane y sonrió.

Cuando se iban los dos chicos le dijeron.

\- "Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Quedarte o irte…pero en ambas cosas tendrás nuestro apoyo"

Y los dos prometidos se fueron. Mousse vio como iban cogidos de las manos, y se reían, los envidio. Quería tener una relación con una mujer como las de esos dos. Se peleaban, y se querían, se insultaban y se besaban. Una relación atípica, pero el amor a veces camina por caminos torcidos.

Sonrió, lo vio claro. Debía elegir su destino y luchar por él. Dejar atrás su pasado, olvidar su presente y construir un futuro…. Y en ese futuro no estarían ni Shampoo, ni Cologne, ni nadie del pueblo de las amazonas.

Fue al Neko Hanten, entró en él. Y fue al sótano donde dormía los últimos meses, allí lo metió Cologne. Oyó como las matriarcas, ofendidas por un nuevo fracaso en el plan para conseguir a Ranma como pareja de Shampoo, prometían castigarlas. Shampoo se quiso quitar las culpas y echárselas a Mousse. Pero al no estar este chico, fue doblemente castigada por ofender las amazonas con esa mentira.

Mousse salió de restaurante con sus cosas y se transformó en pato, vio una manada de patos cruzar el cielo de Nerima, y voló, se mezcló con ellos y fue uno más. Se alejó de Nerima y no volvió más.

Ranma y Akane vieron cruzar la manada de pato y reconocieron a Mousse, los dos se alegraron de que el chico decidió irse y los dos ex prometidos, ya esposos, siguieron su paseo.

Cologne y Shampoo vieron la manada, supieron que Mousse estaba entre ellos, pero no lo reconocieron. Volvían a China no habían conseguido su propósito volvían siendo unas fracasadas, habían perdido su statu de amazonas, al ofender a las matriarcas, sobre todo a la bisabuela de Mousse y esta mujer se vengaría. Ahora Shampoo sería casada con alguien sin nivel. No sería con Ranma ni con Mousse, y le debería obediencia a ese hombre. Shampoo maldijo su mala suerte, conocía a su futuro esposo, ella lo consideraba un patán.

.

Durante días Mousse viajó en compañía de los patos durante días, era uno más. Un día desde el cielo vio un pueblo ¿o era una ciudad? En fin, que importaba, era un lugar donde vivir, un sitio ni muy pequeño ni muy grande. Al final era una ciudad pequeña, donde pasar desapercibido, y empezar una nueva vida sin ataduras¡, ni nadie que preguntará quien era. Se separó de la manada, se posó cerca de esa población y se volvió de humano. Al llegar a la ciudad buscó alojamiento y donde trabajar. Se cortó su larga cabellera, se puso lentillas, cambió su estilo de vestir y con un nuevo aspecto, encontró un nuevo objetivo para el nuevo ser que era. Lejos de Shampoo, lejos de Cologne y de las amazonas, por fin encontró la libertad.

Se reinventó a si mismo, cambió de nombre y de forma de ser, dejó a Mousse en el pasado, en un pasado muerto y olvidado. Sin un pasado, construyendo un presente, crearía un futuro diferente, un futuro nuevo y mejor del que nunca había soñado, No necesitaba a Shampoo, ni a las amazonas, sólo a él mismo. En ese futuro nuevo podría encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad, alguien que lo amase y apreciarse. El joven sonrió, de ahora en adelante sería feliz, y esta vez de verdad.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogó**

 **.**

Shampoo había sido castigada, perdería su estatus y su nombre y desde ese momento su nombre sería Husan-Niang, Ahora era una amazona de rango inferior. Nunca pasaría de ser una simple sirviente de una matriarca. Nunca la cogerían como compañera en un grupo de amazonas para un combate. Nadie la tendría cuenta. Por su castigo nadie lucharía a su lado. Sus maestros negarían el verdadero potencial de la joven, no podía volver a utilizar armas, ni siquiera si su pueblo era atacado, podía defenderlo. Había perdido todo, como su bisabuela y como su clan, y toda culpa era suya, sería castigada por eso.

Ahora tendría que acompañar a las matriarcas y salir de Japón, como camarera de una matriarca. Sus superiores habrían querído ver como Shampoo conseguía a ese joven japonés tan prometedor, pero la chica perdió ante la supuesta mujer de su Airen. Lo único que consiguió Shampoo fue un castigo, al engañar y enfurecer a las matriarcas.

Al salir del restaurante de Cologne, Husan-Niang vio una manada de patos, y reconoció entre ellos a Mousse. La joven siempre estuvo enamorada de Mousse, aunque lo negaba y lo tratase mal, lo que ella quería era enfadar a Mousse, que este la retara y la venciera, por eso utilizaba a Ranma para darle envidia al chico pato. En ese instante decidió irse, abandonar a un pueblo que ya no la apreciaba, y eso hizo, en un descuido se transformó en gata y huyó. Dejó para siempre su pueblo, a su familia y siguió a Mousse. No se casaría con el hombre que le habían elegido las matriarcas, antes de eso huiría donde nadie la encontrase

La chica siguió a la manada de patos durante días, y los perdio, pero utilizó sus instintos gatunos para seguirle el rastro. Encontró la ciudad donde vivía Mousse semanas después que él llegara. Lo vio enseguida, aunque con nuevo aspecto y nombre, no tardó en reconocerlo. Ella también cambio su aspecto y usó su nuevo nombre. Logró un empleo en el mismo sitio que su amado, que no la reconoció. Y pronto ella supo, que ese chico sería suyo.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este capítulo es una réplica del un capítulo anterior llamado. "Transformación". Mientras este tenía por protagonista a Shampoo, en este el protagonista es Mousse. Y como en el anterior el protagonista huye de su pasado para tener una nueva vida.

Si Shampoo es castigada y le cambian el nombre por el de Husan-Niang. En un principio, Husan-Niang, no era Shampoo sino una amazona de bajo rango, praticamnete sin potencia, que harta de ser infrevalorada huye persiguiendo a Mousse. El nombre con que aparece en este fic fue el trecero que le puse al personaje. El segundo fue la mezcla de una de las protagonistas de "Street Fighter" con una de las protagonistas de "Tekken"

Cogí el nombre por el de Husan-Niang de una de las protagonistas de una serie en imagen real japonesa de los años 70 llamada internacionalmente como "The Water Margin" y fue llamada como "Frontera Azul" cuando fue emitida en TVE


	27. Chapter 27: Una noche de Navidad a sola

**27º. Una noche de Navidad a solas.**

.

* * *

Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco hago esto con ánimo de lucro.

* * *

.

La joven estaba moviéndose por el comedor. Miró a su alrededor, su vivienda era pequeña. Un comedor, una cocina, una habitación con una cama grande, una habitación pequeña con una cama pequeña y otra habitación con una antigua bañera, si querían bañarse debían calentar agua y tráela en cubos y llenar esa bañera.

La chica miró sus ropas, era un kimono, muy antiguo, pero en perfecto estado. Estaba oscureciendo y la joven había encendido las velas. Se acercó a la chimenea, ardía con un buen fuego, esa joven tembló de frio, estaba nevando, hacía mucho frío, echó más leña a ese fuego y volvió a la cocina. Cogió una cuchara de madera y comprobó el gustó de lo que se cocinaba, estaba riquísimo. No podría negarlo, pensó con un poco de envidia, su acompañante era mejor cocinando que ella, tan bueno como su hermana y como…

Oyó como se abría la puerta, y salió a ver como entraba a la vivienda un joven, muy abrigado, que cerraba la puerta con el pie. Iba cargando un fajo de leña, que dejó al lado de la chimenea. Miró a la joven y sonrió. Se volvió a acerca la puerta y la atranco, no quería que el viento, que empezaba a soplar con fuerza, la abriese. Hacía mucho frío.

-Hola Akane he vuelto- dijo el joven.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido fuera? - preguntó ella.

-Hace mucho frío. Está nevando con fuerza, y empieza a soplar el viento. Esta noche hará mucho, mucho, mucho frío. Suerte que tenemos mantas y leña.

Ella se dio cuenta que el chico le ocultaba algo, no la quería asustar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Qué me ocultas? Hay algo que no quieres decir.

Ranma bajó la cabeza, no sabía cómo decirle eso.

-He ido hasta el paso, por donde entramos hace dos semanas. -era un camino entre dos montañas. - con las nieves caídas los últimos días… las montañas se llenaron de nieve… con los truenos de ayer noche. Ha habido un alud, la nieve de las montañas ha caído al camino… no se puede pasar, estamos incomunicados hasta el deshielo de primavera.

Akane se quedó blanca, dos meses o tres con Ranma, solos. El chico la miró y recordó que no se había quitado el abrigo, lo hizo y lo guardó en un armario del comedor, se quitó el calzado y el gorro y los guardó en ese armario y tembló de frío. Como ella iba vestido con un antiguo kimono, en su caso masculino.

\- ¡Incomunicados! - dijo al fin la joven.

-Si.

La chica lo miró con miedo, pero no hacía él. Si no hacía el hecho de estar prisioneros en ese sitio, sin posibilidades de salir.

\- ¡Pero Ranma…! Piensa, estamos aquí, solos, sin poder salir de este valle. Dos o tres meses aquí. Podemos enfermar, o tener un accidente o, o… No tenemos comida, poca ropa. Mira nuestros ropajes, tienen siglos, literalmente. Nos alumbramos con velas. Parece que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo. La joven estaba desesperada. No veía solución a ese problema- No debías haber venido conmigo, te he metido en un buen problema.

Ranma se enfureció. Ni se le había ocurrido pensar en dejarla sola. Cuando ella le dijo que se iba, no pensó ni un segundo, iría con ella. Ella nunca lo había metido en problemas y ese en particular fue mala suerte.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué dices Akane? Tú no me has metido en este lio. No hemos tenido suerte, y nos tendremos que quedar más tiempo de lo que deberíamos. - sonrió, intentaba tranquilizar a la joven. Ahora no era tiempo de reírse de ella- ¿vestidos antiguos?, si, con esta ropa y en esta casa parecemos una pareja del periodo Tokugawa ¿Comida? Es un valle fértil. Hay fruta y animales, agua y pescado. No nos moriremos de sed ni de hambre. Y estaremos tranquilos durante mucho tiempo, cosa que no lo hemos estado desde hace mucho.

-Si, pero… estamos aquí, tú me seguiste en mi huida, me acompañaste.

Él la miró serio, la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te atacaron, para librarse de ti. Atacaron a nuestra familia. Tú pensantes que debías huir para alejar el peligro de la familia. Viniste a mi habitación y me contaste que te ibas y porque lo hacías, yo te apoyé en tu huida y me fui contigo.

\- Pero…

-Si sólo hubieras huido tú no se hubiera solucionado nada, me hubieran acosado a mí. Se hubieran peleado entre ellas. Y hubieran destrozado todo a su paso. No tienen cuidado- miró a su prometida y puso una sonrisa triste- yo estaba pensando en vengarme, en vencerlas y romper con ellas. No me iba a contener, las pensaba dejar en muy mal estado. Ya sabes lo que hicieron a mi madre, es mi deber vengar esa ofrenda. Tú me libraste de eso, de quedar como un maltratador de mujeres, a parte tus hermanas…- no pudo seguir estaba furioso, su ira contra esas personas era grande- y todo por quererte liquidar. Cuando vuelva voy a tener una conversación con ellas…-se lo pensó-… y con ellos, con esos tres idiotas también-les voy a dar un ultimátum, o se alejan de mí, o pido una orden de alejamiento.

Ella lo miró, no lo haría, Ranma era demasiado bueno para hacer eso, o tal vez era un idiota. Pero vio que su prometido hablaba en serio, pensaba vengarse, alejándose de ellas.

-Ya hablaremos de eso. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Nadie nos molestará.

-Si, debemos hacer la cena. Tú me ayudarás- contestó el chico.

Horas después, la joven preparaba la mesa para comer, la estaba arreglando mucho, esa noche era especial. Y todo debía quedar bien.

Oyó cantar al joven mientras cocinaba, recordó a Kasumi, ella también cantaba mientras cocinaba. Se acercó a la cocina, al ser una casa tan pequeña, el olor de la comida inundaba todo. Se quedó parada en la puerta y vio a Ranma cocinando, esa imagen le hizo recordarse de cuando veía a su madre cocinar. Se vio a ella de pequeña en la puerta de la cocina viendo como su madre cocinaba. Después esa imagen viajó al futuro y vio a Kasumi cocinando, primero sola y luego con Nodoka. Esos recuerdos llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que huir al salón, no quiso romper el momento feliz de Ranma.

El chico vio a la chica en la puerta de la cocina, y después la vio salir corriendo hacía el salón. Sin duda debía recordar a su madre y a su familia. Los echaba de menos. Una cena como la de ese día con la familia. La cena hecha por las manos experta de Kasumi y su madre. Las bromas de Nabiki, las borracheras de su padre y de tío Soun, mandar a volar a Happosai. Recordó sus tristes navidades solo con su padre, como cambio eso con la llegada al dojo Tendo. Volvió a pensar en su madre. Se limpió una lagrima del ojo. Como Akane, añoraba a la familia, si ella lo viese con lágrimas en los ojos se reiría de él. Movió la cabeza, no haría eso, Akane se reprimiría más, se consideraría culpable. Su prometida no debía verlo así. Se volvió a limpiar los ojos y siguió cocinando y cantando, aunque sólo cantaba para dar ánimos a la chica.

Cuando Ranma acabó de cocinar y sacó los platos, quedó maravillado, su prometida había adornado la mesa y el salón. Con lo poco que tenían en esa casa, todo quedó muy bien.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Qué bien te ha quedado! ¡Eres una experta decorando! ¡Y con pocas cosas!

Ella se ruborizó, no se esperaba este halago de alguien tan poco dado a las palabras como Ranma.

-Gracias, Ranma- dijo ella tapándose la cara con las manos- me has hecho ponerme roja, ¡Qué vergüenza! No me mires.

El joven sonrió al menos había alejado la tristeza de la joven, y de él. Pero sabía que ambos volverían a caer en manos de la tristeza esa noche, los dos volverían añorar a su familia. En una noche como esa, era normal recordarse de los que no estaban con ellos.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a cenar. Akane halagó al cocinero, fue el turno de Ranma de sonrojarse. Estaban pasando una noche agradable, sin peleas ni gritos. Esa noche no querían pelearse. Ranma sabía que su prometida estaba muy sensible, no quería provócale un enfado, ni que se entristeciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Akane miró a su prometido, el chico parecía alegre y contento, no parecía preocuparse por la situación en que se encontraban. No quería preocupar al joven, se esforzaba para que ella lo pasara bien. Al menos no dejaría ver que estaba triste. Él no tenía la culpa de su pena.

-Venga Akane come un poco de pescado, me costó mucho pescarlo- los dos se rieron cono "pesco" a ese pescado. Ranma se cayó al helado rio, cuando salió de él convertido en chica, temblando de frío, llevaba en las manos ese pescado. No supieron como lo cogió. Él al tener sus ropas mojadas tuvo que ponerse ese kimono antiguo.

\- Un poco más y pescas un resfriado. - contestó la joven. Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a reír.

\- No sé cómo tú también te mojaste, estabas lejos del rio- los dos se rieron, lejos significaba a unos metros, ella acabó también empapada de agua, como Ranma acabo vestida con un kimono.

Se sentaron en la mesa, uno enfrente del otro. Comieron y bebieron. Tenían aún una reserva de comida comprada. Antes de quedar encerrados en el valle. Bajaron varias veces a varios de los pueblos cercanos. No iban siempre al mismo, no querían que la gente se quedara con su cara y poderlos delatar si llegaban esos seis.

En la última de esas escapadas habían comprado, aceite, harina, azúcar, pan, patatas y un pollo que cocinó Ranma y ahora estaba en medio de la mesa. También compraron dos botellas de cava, al final reservaron una para fin de año.

La cena continuó entre risas y bromas. Los dos dejaron sus habituales peleas para el día siguiente, esa noche, ese día no era para peleas.

La alegría de la cena, el efecto de la botella de cava, llevaron a los dos chicos a reírse, a cantar villancicos, suerte que nadie los oyó cantar. A aproximarse más él uno al otro. Y por desgracia a recordar.

\- ¿Te recuerdas aquella navidad que tu desapareciste? - preguntó riendo la joven.

\- Si, me lo pase toda la tarde buscando los regalos que tú me pediste. Te lo di en parque.

\- Si, cuando llegamos a casa estaban esos seis.

\- Si, ellas me recordaron que tú me reclamaste como tuyo- se rio, - para continuación reclamarme su regalo de Navidad. Tuve que escapar a mi forma, esas locas me siguieron toda la noche.

No tuvo respuesta, levantó la vista y miró a su prometida. Por lo movimientos de la chica supo que estaba llorando, recordaba y echaba de menos a su familia. Se insultó a él mismo, era un idiota, cuando ella empezó a recordar esa navidad, debió cambiar de tema enseguida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Akane? - preguntó el chico alarmado.

-No teníamos que estar aquí… debíamos estar en casa, con la familia. -Ella lloraba con mucha pena- es Navidad es una fiesta para estar con la familia y ellos…ellos, no están con nosotros.

Ella se levantó y se giró, no quería que él la viese llorar.

-Akane, ellos no están...- el chico se levantó y se acercó a su prometida muy preocupado.

Ella se giró se abalanzó sobre el chico llorando y lo abrazó. Él se quedó rígido, como siempre que lo abrazaba.

-Deberíamos estar con ellos, con mi familia, con la tuya… con nuestra familia. Y mirarnos estamos solos e incomunicados, porque tuvimos que huir. Me atacaron, hirieron al resto de la familia en su locura por liquidarme. Esta noche me hubiera gustado estar con Kasumi, comer su cena, no tengo nada contra la tuya. Pero quisiera estar con mi padre, con mis hermanas, con tus padres y… contigo.

Ranma se quedó blanco. Él deseaba lo mismo. Iba ser su primera Navidad con su madre, era algo que llevaba deseando con ansia durante meses. Había pensado en hacerle un buen regalo, había hablado con Akane, ella le ayudaría… Ahora eso ya no podría ser, todo por esas locas.

Akane seguía llorando escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de joven, cuando algo cayó en su rostro. Era una lagrima, alzó la cabeza y vio a Ranma llorar, él también echaba de menos a la familia.

\- ¡Ranma! - exclamó ella sorprendida. Le acercó la mano a la mejilla y con un dedo cogió una lagrima del joven y la miró, comprendió todo, él también estaba recaído y triste. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

\- Los echo de menos, a mis padres, y al tuyo, y a tus hermanas. Sé que están bien- negó con la cabeza- no, no lo están. Tu hermana Kasumi estará triste y preocupada y mi madre también, en estos momentos se estarán preguntado si estamos bien, si comemos bien. Como hacemos tú y yo… querían que estuviésemos allí. – el chico negó con la cabeza- es tu casa, nuestro lugar, donde debemos estar. Cuando acabe y podamos salir, iremos a casa. Y sin pensar en esos a los que debemos este encierro, viviremos y disfrutaremos al lado de los nuestros, con quien realmente nos quieren.

La chica miró a su alrededor, lo triste que era esa casa, con una pobre decoración, hecha de hojas y ramas. Sin árbol de navidad, sin pastel, sin música.

-Es la peor Navidad de mi vida. Sin árbol, sin pastel, sin familia. Encerrados en un valle. Con frio y casi sin ropa. En esta casa, esta noche no hay nada alegre. – miró al joven- nos han quitado todo. Nuestra alegría, nuestra risa. Nuestra Navidad- y la joven bajó los brazos derrotada.

Ranma por un momento, se sintió tan abatido como ella, pero se dio cuenta que no podía desfallecer, al menos delante de ella. Si él se rendía, ella no tendría ningún asidero para resistir.

\- ¡No! Nuestras risas, nuestra alegría siguen aquí. Como nuestra Navidad. Es nuestra, nadie nos la ha arrebatado. Vamos a disfrutar de este día. Vamos a esperar el día que podamos reunir con nuestra familia. Mientras eso no ocurre tendremos días buenos y malos. Cuando nos reunamos se enfadarán y se alegraran, y ten por seguro que nos obligaran a casarnos- y sonrió, eso era seguro, cuando volviesen a casa, los casarían- y el año que viene, tú y yo junto a nuestra familia pasaremos la mejor Navidad de nuestra vida.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - dijo ella, intentando no llorar- y le tendió el menique de la mano derecha.

Él le cogió el meñique con el suyo.

-Te lo prometo-lo dos sonrieron, pero él cambió de cara- lo siento Akane me llama la naturaleza.

Akane lo miró furiosa y divertida, este Ranma era único para destrozar los mejores momentos, ¡que le iba a hacer! ¡Ranma era así de torpe!

El chico cogió el abrigo se lo puso y salió al urinario. Estaba fuera de la casa.

Volvió en segundos. Fue al armario, cogió el abrigo de su amiga y se lo echó.

-Póntelo y sal conmigo- dijo en un tono extraño. El chico debió ver algo ahí fuera por que volvió enseguida y con cara de haber visto algo que lo sorprendió. No era algo malo, o hubiera entrado y atracado la puerta y las ventanas. Akane se puso el abrigo, y salió con el joven lo que vio la sorprendió y la dejó maravillada.

Alrededor de la casa había árboles, casi todos cubiertos de nieve. El resto estaban mojados. Pero el frío había helado esa agua que ahora parecía trozos de cristal donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Luna llena, muy grande y hermosa con una fuerte e increíble luz. Esa luz en el hielo cristalizado hacía parecer que los árboles estaban adornados con miles de bolas brillantes. Durante minutos los dos jóvenes vieron el espectáculo que se desplegaba a su alrededor. Olvidaron sus problemas y tristeza. Y sonrientes, con una nueva esperanza, los dos muy juntos, él cogiéndola por la cadera y ella por el hombro, fueron cocientes de que era felices él junto a el otro, se miraron sonrieron y siguieron mirando el espectáculo hasta que una nube tapó la luna.

En ese momento se giraron, él la cogió por la cadera, ella por los hombros.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo ella casi suspirando.

\- ¡Akane! - dijo él. Los se miraron emocionados, con los ojos brillantes. Sin darse cuenta del frio que hacía. Sus labios se fueron acercando y…, en ese instante.

Akane levantó los ojos y en el cielo vio algo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la chica.

Ranma se giró y miró hacía donde miraba Akane, sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Lo que estaban viendo.

-¡ **No es posible**!- dijeron a la vez los dos sorprendido, y no asustados jóvenes.

Minutos después, lo que vieron en el cielo ya había desaparecido hacía un rato. Los dos prometidos siguieron su trayecto hasta que las montañas les impidieron seguir viéndolo. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a sentir frío. Ranma recordó porque había salido y fue a hacerlo.

Akane también sintió la llamada de la naturaleza y tuvo que acudir hacerle caso.

Los dos chicos entraron en la casa y en la puerta se quedaron parados.

El salón de la casa estaba lleno de regalos, los dos se miraron con las bocas abiertas.

\- ¡Entonces era verdad! ¡Hemos visto a…!

-Si Akane, ¡Hemos visto a Santa Claus! Y nos ha traído regalos, no debemos ser tan malos niños al ver esa cantidad de regalos.

Los dos chicos se acecharon y fueron abriendo regalos, parecían que eran los regalos que les tenía que hacer la familia, pero también había otros dados por el propio Santa Claus. Los dos chicos abrieron esos regalos con la misma emoción de dos niños, riendo y alegrándose con cada regalo.

Había incluso una tarta de Navidad, que los dos jóvenes, muy golosos, acabaron con deleite.

Había hasta una carta, que leyeron.

Hola niños:

Soy Santa Claus, también podéis llamarme Papa Noel.

Este año habéis sido unos niños muy buenos, aunque habéis cometido cuartas travesuras, que puedo pasar por alto. Os merecéis unos buenos regalos, os he traído los regalos que os habían reservado vuestra familia, y otros de mi propia cosecha. A parte os daré dos regalos que os merecéis. Uno es que vuestros rivales han contraído compromisos que los hacen incompartibles con vosotros… el otro lo veréis mañana vosotros mismos.

Santa Claus, o séase Papa Noel.

Los dos chicos se miraron y abrazaron. Estaban contentos, según la carta se habían librado de sus perseguidores, según dedujeron su familia estaba bien. Eso era motivo de alegría, tanta alegría sintió que cuando se dieron cuenta se estaban besando. No se echaron atrás siguiendo con ese beso que comenzó de forma inconsciente. Al separar sus labios se miraron unos momentos sonrojados y se volvieron a lanzar sobre los labios del otro. Con una pasión sedienta, avara acaparadora.

Pasaron el resto comiendo, bebiendo y cantando, aun estando solos no fue una mala noche de Navidad. Y por primera vez durmieron juntos, sólo durmieron, dejaron los demás para más para adelante, para cuando lo casaran.

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron al joven, que se movió inquieto en la cama, maldijo en silencio esos rayos

Cuando se giró vio a su prometida dormida a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios la chica estaba muy guapa. El joven sonrió, con cuidado se levantó y se vistió. Iba a salir a correr, entrenar un poco.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó una soñolienta- hace frío, sería mejor que no salgas.

Él la miró.

-Necesito salir, que me dé un poco el aire -contestó el chico.

Ella asintió.

-Vale, te entiendo, no estés mucho tiempo fuera que hace frío.

-Sólo unos minutos-contestó el chico y se fue.

La chica se despertó del todo. Se levantó y se vistió. Estaba preparando su desayuno y él de Ranma, cuando entró este exaltado.

\- ¡Recoge todo, nos vamos! - dijo el chico.

\- ¿Cómo que nos vamos? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Ya sé el regalo sorpresa de Santa Claus. ¡Nos ha abierto el paso! – anunció el joven. ¡podemos irnos!

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y abrazó al joven.

\- ¡Nos vamos!

\- ¡Si! Si nos darnos prisa, en unos días estaremos de vuelta en casa.

\- ¡Y pasaremos fin de año en casa!

Los dos se besaron y…

\- ¡VAMOS! – se animaron los dos y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

Minutos después salieron de esa casa, se giraron y le agradecieron que los cobijase esa semana. Cuando los chicos se alejaron, la casa desapareció, había hecho su trabajo. Volvería a aparecer cuando se la necesitara, cuando alguien buscara cobijo y esperanza.

Horas después los dos jóvenes habían llegado a un pueblo donde cogieron un tren en dirección a Nerima, mejor dicho, tendrían que coger varios trenes para llegar a su casa.

Los dos sentados felices y contentos, la chica con su cabeza en el hombro del chico, este cogiéndola por el hombro y los dos dirigiéndose a su casa, volviendo con sus seres queridos. Volviendo a la ' _tranquilidad_ " del hogar.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Hola.

Cuando escribí esta historia, no quise hacerla de todo alegre, quise que los dos personajes pasaran el día de Navidad, lejos de su familia, sin posibilidad de poder reunirse con ella. Quise representar la tristeza de pasarla lejos de la familia, recordando lo que no están- También quise que no fuera sólo Akane la que sufriera, sino que Ranma también echase de menos a los suyos y también sufriera.

-Aclaración:

¿Por qué beben Cava y no Champagne?

El Cava es como se llama el Champagne hecho en España. Le pasa lo mismo que al Brandy, no se puede llamar Coñac. Todo por derechos de nombre entre países.

Le puse Cava porque me es más fácil recordar como se escribe Cava que Champagne, y tiene menos letras. A esto se llama la ley de mínimo esfuerzo.

La navidad de la que hablan Ranma y Akane, es la del capítulo "Una navidad sin Ranma. En estos momentos no sé si es el capitulo 123 o el 125. En internet me dicen los dos número como el capitulo en cuestión.

-Agradecimientos:

A los que leen y me siguen y ponen cometarios.

A Ranma84, gracias por tus comentarios.

A Btaisho, gracias también por tus comentarios. No recuerdo que haya escrito muchos fics que Ranma y Akane se sean infieles y se engañen, sólo en " _infidelidad, infelicidad y otros vicios_ " son _un poco infieles_ y no entre ellos, en ese fic son amantes. Tampoco me gustan que se engañen, pero sí que engañen a los demás y se alíen para hacerlo. No te puedo decir la frecuencia que subo los fic, no lo sé. Sólo los escribo cuando voy a trabajar y cuando vuelvo a casa. Puedo tardar semanas en hacer una historia de pocas páginas. Y una cosa más, me gusta que Ranma y Akane se fuguen juntos, lo he hecho en varias historias.

Por cierto, ya que este fic lo pienso subir en Nochebuena, ¡Feliz Navidad!


	28. Chapter 28: Los dos prometidos tienen un

**28ª. Los dos prometidos tienen un problema**.

.

Era una agradable tarde de verano… o tal vez fuera otoño. No importaba, era una tarde agradable con una temperatura agradable. No hacía frío, pero tampoco calor. Era una tarde para disfrutar de ella.

Los dos patriarcas estaban jugando a… un juego de mesa. Al lado de donde estaban sentados había una pila de juegos de mesa. El shogi, las damas, el ajedrez, el parchís… incluso el monopolio y algunos más. Cuando se cansaban de jugar a un juego cambiaban a otro, en pocas palabras cambiaban de juego cada media hora.

Nabiki estaba haciendo cuentas, estaba en números rojos, tenía que sacar dinero de algún sitio. El ultimo chantaje a su hermana pequeña le salió mal. Lo intentó con Ranma y también fracaso. Nunca había tenido dos fracasos consecutivos, y menos con esos dos. Debía estar perdiendo su magia, y debía recuperarla enseguida.

Kasumi estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena, con ella estaba Nodoka. Las dos mujeres canturreaban a las vez que hacían la cena, esa noche era una noche especial, debían celebrar que hacía un día que los dos prometidos no se peleaban…¿Dos días? Pero si hacía dos semanas que no habían tenido una buena pelea. Esa casa se había vuelto una casa tranquila y normal. Todos en la casa suspiraron, echaban de menos las peleas de los dos prometidos, esa peleas llenaban de vida la casa.

Los dos prometidos estaban en el jardín mirando a los dos patriarcas, estaban asustados, más que eso, estaban aterrados. Debían dar una noticia a la familia y no se sentían capacitados para eso.

-Nos van a matar, eso es seguro- dijo él tragando saliva.

Ella lo miró, Ranma estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Pues habértelo pensando antes- ella también sentía cercano el pánico.

-Que yo sepa no fui el único en participar. Tú tienes la culpa al 50%

-El otro 50 % es tuyo.-contestó la chica irritada, lo pensó- no!. Tu tienes toda la culpa!.

El enfado iba subiendo de nivel.

-No te opusiste- lo pensó- empezaste tú. Me acorralaste, y no me tocó más remedio que contratacar.

La chica lo miró con furia.

-¡Eres un cobarde! Estas huyendo de la responsabilidad- le echó en la cara ella.

-¡Igual que tú!- Ranma no estaba dispuesto a llevarse las culpas y que Akane se quitase sus culpas- ahora me cargo yo todo el marrón. Te lo he dicho tú también particípate al igual que yo.

Los dos se miraron con rabia, y cuando iban a volver a saltar.

-¡Ranma! ¡Akane! dejad de pelear por una tontería. Que no nos dejáis concertarnos en el juego.

¿Concertarse en el juego? ¿No querían decir concertarse a hacer trampas en el juego? Los dos chicos bufaron y se relajaron y toda tensión desapareció.

-No lo entiendo. Dos años sin acércanos ni un beso. Ni un te quiero. Y en una noche… todo se fue a la porra- dijo ella.

\- Casi es normal. Salimos de fiesta, bebimos y …

Ninguno de los dos quería recordar, pero lo hicieron.

* * *

 **Meses antes.**

.

Varios compañeros habían quedado para montar una fiesta. Y ellos fueron invitados. Al principio se negaron, pero las amigas de Akane fueron muy convincentes. Y si Akane iba… Ranma iría no dejaría que nadie se acercara a su Akane.

Esa noche los dos prometidos se lo pasaron bien bailaron, rieron, bebieron, y bebieron . Pero Ranma también espantó algún moscón que revoleteó demasiado cerca de Akane. Y Akane hizo lo mismo con alguna mosca que se acercó a su Ranma. Los dos marcaron su territorio, y no permitieron que nadie lo cruzara.

Pero los dos bebieron y bebieron, y al no estar acostumbrados acabaron con unas copas de más.

Cuando salieron de la fiesta, no eran ellos mismos. Iban con muchas copas de más, se agarraron el uno al otro para no caer y andando con dificultad se dirigieron a casa. No había nadie que los viese, era ya de madrugada.

Fueron todo el camino tabaleándose y cantando con alegría. Aunque más que cantar, violaban las canciones. A esos chillidos espeluznantes que daban, y que ellos llamaban canción, se añadieron todos los perros del barrio.

Después de despertad a todos los residentes de ese bario los dos jóvenes llegaron al dojo donde esperaban dormir.

Entraron en la casa y se quitaron el calzado. Ninguno de los dos se aguantaba derecho y eso propició que él tropezara con su propia sombra. Que en la caída cayese encima de la joven. Y los dos diesen con sus cuerpo en el duro suelo. Ninguno se quejó, se miraron con los ojos brillantes, debido a los vapores del alcohol y a algo más.

-Ranma- dijo ella con emoción.

-Akane- dijo a la vez Ranma.

La emoción del momento subió el calor de los dos prometidos.

Él subió una mano por la cadera de la chica, pasando por la espalda y acabó e la cara de la chica, acarició con esa mano la cara de la joven. Ella lo miró con intensidad t cuando parecía que él la besaría. Ella bajó sus manos a las caderas del joven y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

El chico la miró e hizo un gesto. Esa chica se lo pagaría. Akane se desembarazó del joven, se levantó e intentó huir, fue atrapada, volvió a escapar, y él la volvió a pillar. El joven la cogió, ella con la espalda en la pared no tuvo escapatoria, ni quiso escapar, miró al chico con una mirada entre asustada y provocadora. El chico quedó un momento con la memoria en blanco y…

Ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y se lanzaron a besarse, a explorar el cuerpo del otro. A demostrar al otro y a ellos mismo, lo mucho que lo querían. Fueron unos besos ávidos, avariciosos, ansiosos. Allí sacaron todo el deseo que sentían hacía el otro, y que habían deprimido durante tanto y tanto tiempo.

Cuando acabaron de besarse, sin dejar de abrazarse se miraron con una mirada tentada y una sonrisa traviesa. Él la cogió en brazos, ella lo cogió por el cuello, mientras lo miraba tentadora, retadora. Y Ranma la subió al piso de arriba. Nunca supieron como lograron llegar arriba sin caerse escalera abajo, por la borrachera que llevaban ambos, …

Al día siguiente despertaron juntos y desnudos. Después de una pelea, por haber compartido cama y algo más, se levantaron y se asearon. Ese día tuvieron dolor de cabeza, que no fue provocado sólo por la resaca, si no por lo que habían hecho esa noche, de lo que no se arrepintieron. Ya no pudieron recomponer la barrera que había entre los dos, tampoco quisieron hacerlo. Desde ese día se volvieron más íntimos, mucho más.

….

..

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses de ese suceso, y ahora lo que hicieron esa noche les paso la factura, y el precio era muy alto.

Después de recordar lo sucedido, los dos jóvenes seguían en el jardín, miraban con miedo y recelo a sus padres. No podrían ocultar mucho tiempo más eso.

-Nos van a matar- repitió el joven.

-Nuestros padres son compasivos, están locos, pero son compasivos- cerró los ojos, los abrió- creo que lo son.

-Nos van a matar- repitió de nuevo Ranma- si no nuestros padres, esos otros locos. Hay muchos que nos seguirán para…

-Ranma ten fe, esto se resolverá.

-¡No! ¡Nada se resolverá!, ¡estamos rodeados de locos!, ¡vamos a tener problemas!. Cuando se sepa, provocaremos un ciclón, un terremoto. Todas las fuerza de la naturaleza se despertaran en contra nuestra.

-Eres un exagerado- dijo la joven, pero sabía que él tenía razón.

Miraron a los padres que seguían jugando. A estos dos viejos se le acercaron las mujeres de la casa. Iban a decirles que pronto estaría la cena.

Los dos prometidos se miraron, toda la familia estaba junta, era el momento de decir todo.

-¡Hola– dijo Ranma con miedo.

-Os debemos decir algo… Algo importante…- continuó Akane, hablaba entrecortada, estqba también asustada. Los dos chicos temían decir lo que habían hecho.

Estaban deseando salir corriendo y desaparecer del mapa, ir a un lugar done nadie los encontrarse. Pero debían quedarse y decir la verdad, por muy mala que pareciera.

Y a la vez dijeron los que les pasaba. En ese instante toda la familia los miró con estupor. Pareció que el viento dejó de soplar. Se acallaron todos los sonidos del mundo. Los perros dejaron de ladrar, los pájaros de piar, cesó los sonidos de la cuidad. Incluso el mundo dejó de girar durante un momento. Todo pareció detenerse, incluso el tiempo, por lo que dijeron los dos prometidos.

Se oyó un potente **"¡¿QUEEEEE?!"** Que venia de todas parte, como si hubieran gritado sorprendidos todos los habitantes del mundo. Los dos prometidos se miraron con terror, habían provocado que una tormenta se cerniese sobre sus vidas.

* * *

 **FIN (no continuará** )

.

Notas del autor:

.

No habrá continuación para este relato. Si, queda en abierto, como los finales de Rumiko.

Lo que hicieron esa noche de borrachera, os lo podréis imaginar, igual que lo que comunicaron a sus padres, pero es consecuencia directa de lo que hicieron esa noche. Ambas cosas son fáciles de imaginar.

Este relato lo tenía previsto subir el último día del año pasado, pero se lo fui alargando y retocando, y me pasé de la fecha.

Agradeco a quien leer, comenta y sigue mis fics.


	29. Chapter 29: El complot

Notas:

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 _En cursiva:_ Comentarios de un personaje durante un recuerdo.

 **En negrita** : Comentarios de un personaje gritando o estando enfadado.

Alguna parte de esta historia puede ofender al lector o lectora. No la he hecho para molestar a nadie. Por cierto, no hay lemon.

* * *

 **29º. El complot.**

 **.**

Akane no podía dormir, se movía en su cama furiosa.

Esa tarde había tenido una pelea con ese energúmeno que tenía por prometido. Cuando volvían para casa se habían encontrado con las otras tres prometidas de Ranma que se abalanzaron sobre él. Y ese chico no hizo nada por quitárselas de encima. Ella furiosa se fue y lo dejó solo. Y cuando el chico volvió a casa… Ranma, furioso, le echó en cara que no le ayudó a deshacerse de esas tres locas, palabras textuales del chico. Ella, no menos furiosa, le contestó que él no hizo nada por deshacerse de esas. Y ahí comenzó la pelea.

Comenzaron con los insultos habituales, al final ella sacó su famoso mazo y lo mandó a volar. Él le gritó que se vengaría. Y fue la ultima vez que se vio al chico en casa, no volvió a la hora de la cena, ni después, ni después de después.

Ahora en la cama la chica se movía furiosa. En estos momentos estaría con algunas de sus otras tres amiguitas, estarían haciendo…

\- ¡Aaaargh! - gritó furiosa al imaginarse una escena no para menores.

\- ¡Quieres callar! - le gritó Nabiki desde su habitación- si tu prometido no está es porque debe pasarlo muy bien.

Akane calló, esa chismosa tenía razón debía estar con alguna de esas tres, o con las tres. Pero su imaginación viajó por otro sitio. Vio a Ranma sentado en un bar de mala fama, con sus tres rivales bebiendo con chicas de dudosa reputación.

\- ¡Aaaargh! - gritó furiosa al imaginarse eso. Lo que hicieran esos tres le daba igual, como si se iban nadando a Hawái, pero lo que hiciera Ranma era muy diferente.

\- ¡Esta noche no dormiremos! - gritó Nabiki- la culpa es tuya por mandarlo a volar. Podías ser más femenina.

\- ¡Cállate bruja chantajista! - contestó Akane. Nabiki no debió decir eso. No debió desafiarla cuando estaba enfadada. Akane no quiso reconocer que su hermana tenía razón, o eso fue lo que más le dolió.

La joven no aguantó más y se levantó. Iría en busca de Ranma y al encontrarlo le pegaría una paliza y lo traería a casa. Ese pensamiento le trajo una imagen. Ranma herido tirado en la calle, solo sin que nadie lo ayudase, lo habían encontrado sus rivales, lo llevaron a tomar algo, lo emborracharon… y aprovechando que no se podía ni mover le pegaron una paliza.

Akane estuvo a punto de gritar. Debía salir a encontrar a su prometido y tráelo a casa, Ranma debía… La joven se quedó parada, todo eso no debía estar pasando. Su prometido debía estar en el tejado… y al bajar se resbaló y se cayó al… la chica negó con la cabeza debía dejar de pensar cosa mala, pero cuando se encontrarse con Ranma rompería con él. Estaba harta de que la ignorase y mirase a esas tres.

Cogió la bata, se la puso encima del pijama, bajaría a la cocina y tomaría algo para tranquilizarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró a Nabiki a punto de entrar. La hermana mediana estaba furiosa, Akane la llamó bruja chantajista. Muchos la llamaban bruja por meterse en todo, y muchos más la llamaban chantajista por usar lo que sabía para ganar dinero. Pero nadie, hasta hora, había osado en unir sus dos apelativos más queridos, Akane pagaría cara esa ofensa, literalmente lo pagaría caro.

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que…! – dijo Nabiki señalando con el dedo a su hermana. Akane miró el dedo, tenía ganas de morderlo, eso haría. Nabiki jamás volvería a señalarla con ese dedo… ni con ninguno. Era hora de enseñar educación a su hermana mediana. – Como te decía…

Y en ese momento.

\- ¡Aaaargh! - se oyó gritar- ¡Ranma! ¡Me vuelves loca de placer!

Esa voz salía de la habitación de Ranma. Akane la reconoció, era esa gata. Ranma estaba con Shampoo. Ranma la estaba engañando con la chica china, no creía que fuese capaz de hacer eso, en la casa que vivía como invitado. Ese chico era un desagraciado. Cuando lo pillase lo mataría y después le pegaría una paliza.

La chica se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven enfurecida. Entraría y los pillaría con las manos en la masa, y allí mismo mataría a los dos sin pedir explicaciones. Usaría toda su fuerza para matar a su ya ex prometido.

Toda la familia se reunió a lado de la puerta de la habitación del joven. Desde dentro salían los gemidos y sonidos de alguien teniendo relaciones sexuales.

\- ¡El ingrato se tu hijo esta mancillando mi honor! Esta pegándole el salto a mi hijita. Cuando salga de esa habitación lo mataré- le dijo un furioso Soun a un panda que jugaba con una pelota.

\- ¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo? Yo sólo soy un panda adorable- decían los carteles del panda.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! - dijo Nodoka- mi hijo trayendo deshonor a la familia. Y mi marido no teniendo el valor de parar esto. No se puede tolerar esto. - sacó la katana, y señaló al panda- os haréis los dos el seduce, tan pronto como sea posible.

El panda se puso blanco, como si lo hubieran lavado con un detergente anti manchas. Se vio perdido por culpa del idiota de su hijo.

-Pobre Akane- comentó Kasumi- Tener que oír como su prometido la engaña.

\- Déjalo, no es necesario. – contestó Akane- nos obligaron a ser prometidos, él es libre de estar con quien quiera- lo decía sólo de boquita, la joven lo estaba pasando muy mal. No podía acabar de creerse que su prometido la engañarse delante de sus narices. Esa ofrenda la pagaría con la vida.

\- No te crees eso ni tú- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa- te mueres de rabia. Se te nota en la mirada. Y ¿por que esta destorciendo tu zapatilla?

Akane tenía en sus manos una de sus zapatillas que destorcía con furia.

-No es lo que pensáis- dijo la chica. Hacía rato que la habitación de Ranma permanecía en silencio. Y de golpe empezó de nuevo a oírse a la pareja gritar, pero…

-No parece la misma chica- dijo Kasumi.

-Ese espabilado de Ranma ha metido dos chicas en su habitación- dijo Nabiki- nunca pensé que fuera tan listo.

Akane reconoció enseguida la chica con quien gozaba ahora Ranma, era Ukyo. Primero Shampoo y ahora Ukyo. ¡Ese Ranma era un libertino!

\- ¡Lo mataré! - chilló una ofendida Akane- ¡Lo matare! ¡y haré salchichas con su cuerpo!

Todos las miraron asustados, Akane estaba fuera de si, la traición del chico le dolió, le dolió mucho. Vale le había pegado al chico, lo había mandado a las nubes, el chico se prometió vengar. Pero esa venganza era excesiva. Ahora ella se vengaría de él. No lo engañaría con nadie, sólo lo mataría un poco.

Soun miró a su hija con rabia. No podía ver sufrir a su hija. Ese ingrato de Ranma lo pagaría caro, engañar a su hijita con dos chicas.

-Ahora entraremos en la habitación de ese desaprensivo y lo echaré de esta casa. Y olvidaremos que ha existido. - dijo Soun. No quería volver a saber de Ranma. Genma y Nodoka podían estar el tiempo que quisieran y superar la vergüenza de tener un hijo así.

Y entre Soun y el panda forzaron la puerta, demostraron saber cómo se abría una puerta, debió ser una de enseñanza que le dio su maestro. Y entraron a la habitación donde Ranma cometía tal delito.

Akane era la última en entrar en la habitación y cuando iba a entrar, alguien le picó en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa a ir dentro? ¿Por qué entráis todos? - le preguntó alguien, ella se giró.

.

Soun entró en la oscura habitación seguido por toda la familia, y encendió la luz. En el futón de Ranma había tres personas. El de medio, Ranma, se ocultó bajo la sabana. Las otras dos personas eran Ukyo, y Shampoo. Ukyo se trapo los pechos, pero sonreía, se consideraba vencedora. Shampoo, sonreía, y mostraba sus pechos, esa mujer no conocía la vergüenza. Todos en la habitación la consideraron una fresca. Las dos chicas le habían ganado la partida a Akane, ahora Ranma, elegiría a una de ella… o tal vez a las dos.

\- ¡Yo que te di cobijo y comida! ¡Te di a elegir a una de mis preciados tesoros! ¡Te perdoné los destrozos que causaste! - decía Soun- ¿y cómo me lo pagas? ¡Deshonrando mi casa y a tus padres! ¡Engañando a mi hijita! ¡Quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de mi casa! ¡No quiero vete más! ¡No te acerques a mis hijas, sobretodo a Akane!

\- ¡Eres un pésimo hijo! ¡No has deshonrado! Hoy te harás el sepuku. - dijo Nodoka llorando avergonzada por el comportamiento de tan mal hijo.

-Te creía más tonto, pero veo que te pasa de listo. - dijo Nabiki- mira que hacerlo aquí delante de la familia, podíais haberlo hecho en muchos sitios, no os hubiéramos descubierto.

-Aquí mejor- dijo Shampoo con satisfacción- aquí descubrirnos toda familia y poder llevarme a Airen a...

\- ¿Qué escandalo es este? ¿Qué hacéis todos en mi habitación? - dijo alguien, todos se giraron y vieron entrar a Ranma, seguido por Akane, que sonreía con satisfacción.

.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES.**

-Akane era la última en entrar en la habitación y cuando iba a entrar, alguien le picó en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa a ir dentro? ¿Por qué entráis todos? - le preguntó alguien, ella se giró, y vio a su prometido que la miraba con preocupación, ella se giró hacía la habitación.

-Nada Ranma, que ahora estás ahí dentro haciendo el amor con Shampoo y Ukyo. Te vamos a dar una paliza y echar de casa. - se quedó parada, miró a Ranma y miró a la habitación, volvió a mirar a Ranma, a la habitación. Repitió el proceso varias veces, y…

La chica abofeteó a su… ¿prometido? Estaba confusa, como podía Ranma…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me golpeas?¡ No he hecho nada!

\- ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? En estos momentos estás teniendo sexo con esas dos…- no encontró un apelativo pata referirse a las dos chicas que estaban ahí dentro.

\- ¿Te has oído? ¿Cómo puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- ¡Explícamelo tú! ¡Infiel!

\- ¿Infiel? ¡!¿No te has parado a pensar que ese de ahí dentro no soy yo! No te soy infiel, Nunca lo he sido. Por una vez creerme.

Akane lo miró.

\- ¡Por ahora te creo! Pero como descubra que el de dentro eres tú… ¡os mato a los dos!

-Pues entremos y veamos quien me suplanta. Pero sea quien sea me la pagará, hacerse pasar por mi y usar mi habitación y esta casa como lugar de citas, es imperdonable.

Y eso entraron en la habitación.

.

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

.

Dentro de la habitación todos miraban a Ranma y al cuerpo tapado por las sabanas, repitieron el proceso varías veces. Las dos chicas del futón miraban a Ranma y al futón asustadas.

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta, y fue Soun quien la hizo. Se abalanzo sobre Ranma, él que entró por la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes engañar a mi hija con esas? - Soun negó con la cabeza, -esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer. ¿Cómo puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez? ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa técnica? – y Soun y Genma lo miraron, querían aprender a usarla, la necesitaban para escapar del viejo maestro o utilizar ese truco para hacer chanchullos.

-No he engañado a Akane. No tengo ninguna técnica para replicar mi cuerpo, ¡esa técnica no existe! - miró a su familia, se dio cuenta que no lo creían. Se habían creído tanto que ese que ocupaba el futón era él, que ahora no creían que estaba delante de ellos- lo que pasa que ese de allí- dijo Ranma apuntando al que se escondía en su cama- no soy yo. Es alguien que me ha querido jugar una mala pasada para que quedase mal con los Tendo y mi familia. – miró a las dos chicas- Me habéis traicionado con vuestro amante- dramatizó un poco, parecía dolido-considero mi relación con vosotras acabada. No me puedo casar con alguien que me engaña de esta manera.

Las dos chicas estaban asustadas, con lo que habían hecho su relación con Ranma estaba rota. Todo lo que habían hecho no servía para nada. Habían lanzado su maravilloso futuro con Ranma a la basura. Nada que dijeran serviría para recuperar al chico.

Todos, incluso las dos avergonzadas chicas, miraban al bulto que se tapaba bajo la sabana y se preguntaban ¿Quién era el que había estado con las dos prometidas de Ranma?

Ranma se acercó al futón, cogió la ropa de las chicas y se las tiró. Las miró con dureza.

\- ¡Vestiros y salir de esta casa! ¡Y salir de mi vida! ¡Erais mis amigas, ahora no sois nada! - el joven estaba furioso- ¡Y en cuanto a ti! **¡SAL DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEJA DE OCULTARTE COMO HACES SIEMPRE! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ O TE SACÓ YO! -** gritó el joven.

Quien se ocultaba bajo la sabana empezó a moverse, y sacó poco a poco la cabeza, hasta que sacó la cabeza y todos descubrieron con sorpresa quien era el falso Ranma.

\- ¡Ryoga! - exclamaron todos.

Las dos ex prometidas lo miraron asustadas, luego sorprendidas y por último furiosas, ese chico las había engañado.

\- ¡Sucia rata! ¡Tú engañar a Shampoo! Nosotros no quedar en esto- dijo una furiosa Shampoo, había perdido todo, cuando se enterarse su abuela y las matriarcas tendría problemas graves. – ¡Tú deber estar ahora con Akane!

\- ¡Me engañasteis vosotras! - dijo Ryoga, también se sentía engañado- una de vosotras me metió en la habitación de Ranma-el chico parecía desorientado.

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Nosotras no te engañamos! - dijo Ukyo. Estaba desesperada, no sólo había perdido a su amigo de la infancia y futuro esposo, había perdido con un imbécil su honor.

-Me importa un bledo quien engañó a quien, pero vestiros y largaros de aquí. Ya os he dicho que no os quiero ver. - Ranma miraba a esos personajes con odio. Miró a Ryoga- ha traicionado la confianza que habían tenido en esta casa hacia ti. Tu comportamiento no es digno de un invitado. A más a traicionado a la pobre Akari, no se merece tener un novio como tú.

-Akari lleva toda la semana buscándote- Akane entró a la conversación a saco, sin preámbulos, quería acabar pronto y perder de vista a esa gente- está preocupada por ti, ha venido varias veces, llama varías veces al día preguntando por ti- lo miró con asco- ¿y como se lo pagas? Engañándola con esas dos. Como te ha dicho Ranma no te la mereces.

-Él no tiene nada que decir, siempre va detrás de otras. Tampoco te merece.

Ranma y Akane lo miraron con rabia. Ese chico se estaba justificando, como siempre le echaba la culpa a su rival por los follones donde él solo se metía. Ranma cansado se acercó a su rival.

\- ¡Desaparece! No te quiero volver a ver. Ya no significas nada para mi, has dejado de ser mi rival. Tienes cinco minutos para estar en la calle- lo miró de forma siniestra- si en ese tiempo no estás en la calle- se acercó a Ryoga, y le habló tan bajo que sólo lo oyó el- le cuento tu secreto a mis padres y a la familia Tendo.

Ryoga lo miró asombrado, después asustado. Pero se enfureció y miró a Ranma con mucho odio.

\- ¡Siempre te he odiado! Siempre sobresaliendo. Siempre quitándome lo que quería. Primero en la escuela la comida y la popularidad, yo era el más conocido de la escuela y llegas tú y me dejas en segundo plano. Después ya sabes lo que me quitaste- se defería a su humanidad en Junsenkyo- Después te interpusiste entre mi destino y yo -se refería a Akane- hice todo lo que pude y allí estaba tú para impedir que yo triunfase- el chico se enfureció, se levantó y desnudo, ante la turbación de Akane, de sus hermanas y Nodoka, atacó a Ranma- y ahora… ahora me humillas delante de…

No pudo seguir Ranma le pegó un puñetazo y lo mandó a volar.

-Ten un poco de vergüenza, que estás delante de mi madre y tres señoritas- dijo Ranma, miró a sus dos ex prometidas- y cuando digo señoritas no me refiero a vosotras. - el chico miró a su madre- mamá puede ayudar a estás dos chicas a salir de casa.

La madre del joven asintió, pero antes dijo.

-Que bien dotado está ese joven para recibir golpes. De ahora en adelante va a recibir muchos, el mismo se lo ha buscado- miró a las dos ex de su hijo y ordenó tajante- ¡vestiros! ¡Os quiero fuera en dos minutos! - nadie pudo contradecir a Nodoka y minutos después Ukyo y Shampoo dejaron el dojo y no volvieron a entrar nunca. Las dos empezaron a pelearse allí, llevaron su pelea por todo el barrio, y destrozaron todo a su paso. Su nuevo objetivo fue Ryoga, las dos lo reclamaron como suyo, y ninguna cedió a ese derecho.

Ryoga tuvo un mal aterrizaje, supo lo que sentía Ranma cuando Akane lo mandaba a volar. Oyó lo que dijo Ranma cuando lo golpeó. Se vengaría de él. No pudo, desde ese momento, y durante mucho tiempo, su vida fue un infierno. Lo siguieron las amazonas para casarlo con Shampoo. La asociación de vendedores de Oyokomuyakis le puso la cabeza a precio, todos vendedores de esa comida lo buscaban para entregarlo al padre de Ukyo, su destino era casarlo con Ukyo. Y para rematar, su novia lo buscaba para casase con él, no lo dejaría a esas dos locas. Hasta que resolvió ese problema el aprovechado de Ryoga sufrió una constante prosecución.

Las otras dos chicas que participaron en ese complot, durante un tiempo persiguieron a Ryoga. Cuando su novia lo consiguió. Volvieron a hogar natal y deshicieron sus vidas y con el tiempo lograron olvidar ese nefato día.

…

Todo se había resuelto, Ranma demostró su inocencia. Le pidieron perdón, pero el chico seguía enfadado, ¿Cómo era posible que se creyeran que podía estar en dos lugares a la vez? Y peor ¿Serle infiel a Akane? Tardaría en perdonarlos por creerlo culpable.

Los padres de Ranma se habían ido a dormir, Soun también. Kasumi tardó un poco más en hacerlo. En el comedor sólo quedaban Ranma y Akane… y Nabiki.

La hermana mediana miraba a Ranma, no se creía de toda la historia, había algo que se le escapaba. Había algo raro en la historia.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿No tienes algo que contar? - preguntó la hermana mediana.

Ranma la miró, y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Nada. Tienes mucha imaginación. ¿Qué piensas?

\- Creo que todo fue un a trampa que le hiciste a esos- dijo Nabiki con presunción- De alguna forma engañaste a esos tres.

Ranma miró a esa joven y sonrió.

-Tienes un exceso de imaginación. Piensas mal, y piensas que todos somos como tú. - contestó el chico.

\- Venga, Ranma tiene razón. Siempre pensando mal. - dijo Akane

\- ¿Has visto como se ha deshecho de esas otras? - preguntó Nabiki a su hermana- lo ha hecho como si no le importaran. Para él no ha significado nada dejar de estar prometido con ellas. Ha encontrado la excusa perfecta para quitarse de encima a Shampoo y Ukyo.

Akane miró a su hermana, no podía ser, Ranma se sentía dolido, le dolió esa traición. Nabiki era muy imaginativa.

\- ¡Venga Nabiki! Ranma se sintió dolido. ¿Verdad Ranma?

Ranma miró a su prometida, se levantó.

-Si sólo me preguntáis tonterías me voy. Iré un rato al dojo y después me acostaré. Mañana tengo fiesta y no tengo prisa por levantarme. -iba a salir, pero Nabiki le preguntó.

-Te has deshecho de dos, …

-Sólo me queda Kodachi… y Kuno -dijo Ranma he hizo un gesto demostrando alegría. -Ryoga no creo que vuelva y Mousse tengo mis dudas, ojalá empiece a perseguir a Ryoga, aunque puede que venga. - se dio cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta, y como siempre cambió de tema-No sé que tonterías preguntas Nabiki. No tengo ganas de oír tus necedades- y dicho eso abandonó el comedor dejando a las dos hermanas solas.

-Akane, tú no creerás…

\- Lo siento Nabiki, me voy a dormir. No he dormido mucho. Mañana como Ranma tengo fiesta. Me levantaré tarde. – miró a Nabiki- pero debes ir al Furinkan. – y Akane salió del comedor.

Nabiki miró por donde salió su hermana. Ranma no era inocente, sabía que él sabía algo, que esos tres estuvieran en el dojo… y Ranma apareciera de repente … todo parecía un complot. Antes de irse a la escuela podía sacarle información a Ranma y para eso debía pedir ayuda a Akane. Pero ese día tanto Ranma y Akane tenían lo que ellos llamaron fiesta. En realidad, fueron expulsados dos días, como toda su clase, por boicotear la última locura del director. Podía despertarlos, negó con la cabeza. No era bueno despertar a esos dos para preguntarles algo así, esos dos tenían un pésimo despertar.

Nabiki subió a su habitación, tenía mucho sueño, se acostó. Y cuando caía en el sueño recordó que Ranma dijo que iba al dojo, ¡Eso era un aviso!, Estaba diciéndole a Akane que quería hablar con ella! Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el sueño, perdió esa batalla, segundos después dormía a pierna suelta. Se despertaría tarde, en el Furinkan la esperaba un pasillo y un cubo con agua.

.

Ranma en el dojo practicaba, en un momento se giró y delante suyo a pocos centímetros se encontró a su prometida que lo miraba sonriente.

\- ¡Ak... Aka… Akane! - exclamó sorprendido. No se esperaba a su prometida. La miró, si ella estaba allí era por que quería explicaciones. No estaba seguro de dárselas. Disimularía- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a que me cuentes todo. Nabiki tiene razón, sabes más de lo que dices. - y lo miró de forma inquisitiva. Mientras sonreía, ese tipo de sonrisa no le acababa de gustar a Ranma, cuando la chica sonreía así buscaba información- tu me pediste que viniera.

-Yo no sé de que hablas, no te pedí nada.

-Si lo hiciste, dijiste que venías al dojo, eso era una invitación a que yo viniera. -Akane sonrió traviesa- Últimamente a veces tienes estos deslices, no te das cuenta y me pides algo, que vaya algún sitio, lo haces sin ser consciente. Querías contarme algo, y me has citado aquí sin darte cuenta.

Él se asustó, otra equivocación sin darse cuenta, esa mujer lo hacía actuar sin pensar. Ahora debía contarle la verdad, no podía ocultarle nada a Akane, o casi nada, la chica sabía cuando mentía. Y tampoco podía hacer una retirada, eso sólo sería postergar un tiempo el momento de confesar la verdad. Tarde o temprano debía contarle a Akane la verdad, pero siguió disimulando.

\- No sé de que hablas- contestó el chico

\- Si lo sabes. No me mientas.

-No te miento, no sé nada.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – dijo ella algo furiosa- Creía que confiabas en mí.

-Esto es mejor que no lo sepas- dijo el chico, ella lo miró de una firma que él cayó bajo su embrujo, al final se rindió, pero no quería contárselo, callar era lo mejor- es algo que te va a asustar y horrorizar. He debido ir en contra de mis principios.

Ella lo miró asustada, ¿Ranma fue en contra de sus principios? ¿Qué debió hacer? Ella se enfureció, algo le decía que debía saberlo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto idiota de repente? - chilló Akane ya más enfadada- ni eso me puedes contar. ¿Por qué has ido en contra de tus principios?

-Por que… debía … proteger a algo- dijo el chico tenía la cara roja, hablaba entrecortado.

\- ¿Proteger? ¿Qué debías proteger? . ¿Alguna de tus amiguitas?, ¿Qué es lo bastante valioso para ir en contra…? - aunque seguía furiosa supo al instante lo que era.

-Tú. ¡Tú eres lo más valioso! ¡Te debo proteger por encima de todo! ¡Por encima incluso de mi propia vida!, ¡Eras tú a quien debía proteger! ¡Esos tres planearon el ataque definitivo contra mí… y contra ti. Planearon algo horroroso y yo tuve que defendernos de ese ataque- miró a la chica. Ranma había hablado de nuevo sin pensar. El chico se quedó blanco, pero decidió no echarse atrás. Se sentó e indicó a la joven que lo imitara- siéntate ahora te lo cuento. Te vas a enfadar y mucho.

La joven estaba asustada, algo le decía que ese ataque no sería como los demás, por lo que había dejado entrever su prometido, había algo turbio en ese asunto.

Y el chico le empezó a contar.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos enfadarnos y me mandaste a volar? - ella asintió. No sabía que vinculación tenía con todo. - mi aterrizaje fue malo, tarde en levantarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Cuando me recuperé volvía hacía aquí por los tejados, en por donde tengo menos posibilidades de tener un encuentro con algún elemento desagradable, y si me encuentro con uno y vamos a distinto nivel, él por la calle y yo por el tejado, tengo posibilidad de que no me vean y escapar de él. Venía enfadado contigo, muy furioso. Tenía ganas de vengarme de ti.

La chica lo miró furiosa.

\- ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de humillarme? - ella estaba muy alterada, tenía ganas de pegarle otro mazazo- ¿Tanto me odias?

-No te odio… yo nunca te he odiado.

\- Y entonces… ¿por qué siempre me insultas? ¿Por que nunca te comes lo que cocino? No sabes lo que duelen tus desprecios. - la chica se sentía hundida, quería saber por qué el chico no sentía nada por ella, aunque un momento antes le había dicho que era importante para él.

Él la miró y sus ojos relampaguearon de rabia, ella se empezó a asustar, pero no rebajó su enfado. Entonces el chico se clavó las uñas y sangró.

\- ¿Ves? Yo también sangró, no soy de piedra - dijo él, ella seguía sin entender, el chico también estaba furioso- tú también me insultas. Me llamas raro, afeminado. A mi también me duelen esos insultos. También me duelen tus desprecios, me duele que sonrías a los demás y a mis sólo malas caras.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. En sus peleas, ella no era la única dañada, ella también atacaba y él también se sentía dañado, tal vez por eso el chico la atacase y la insultase. Vio el dolor del chico, alargó la mano para acariciar la cara del chico, pero este giró la cara. Ella se entristeció, pero no se enfado. Compendió que el joven estaba dolido y ella tenía la culpa.

-Lo siento Ranma, yo no sé que decir, tal vez yo también sea una bocazas, y me enfade pronto- la chica se disculpaba, debía hacerlo, no siempre la culpa era del chico.

-Yo también lo siento, me deje llevar por la rabia. Tanto acoso de esas locas, tanta persecución de esos para retarme. Las locuras de mi padre y el tuyo. Happosai y la chantajista de tu hermana. Estaba harto furioso y cuando tú llegaste y me gritarte estallé y lo pagué contigo. No pude controlarme, ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba desahogarme. Había sido un día pésimo.

El chico bajaba la cabeza avergonzado. No era normal que él pidiese perdón.

\- ¿Y por qué no te fuiste al dojo a desahogarte…? - lo miró y sonrió a formar de disculpa- ibas a hacerlo y yo fui a por ti enfada, -él asintió. – lo siento esa pelea fue culpa mía. - sonrió - sigue contando y abrevia que tengo sueño y tú también.

\- ¿Por dónde iba? sí, iba por los tejados, pensando en vengarme de ti. No seas mal pensada, quería comerme tu postre, o escóndete tu libro, o cualquier cosa parecida. Algo infantil- ella sonrió, o Ranma era muy infantil o nunca quería dañarla de verdad- iba totalmente metido en mi mundo, cuando de golpe oía que alguien decía tu nombre y el mío, tuve un escalofrío, y me acerqué a donde se oía esas voces, y desde arriba vi a los tres que nos visitaron esta noche.

Ella lo miró supo al instante que esos tres habían planeado algo terrorífico.

-Sigue contando.

.

-Hace algunas horas- empezó Ranma como si contara un cuento. -vi en el callejón a dos de mis presuntas prometidas y a Ryoga. Me tumbé en el techo para no delatar mi presencia y de allí ví y escuché todo.

 _-Hoy Shampoo recibir, esta medicina-_ oí decir a Shampoo, mientras enseñaba un frasquito _\- con esto no tener problemas para quitar a Akane, del medio. Y Airen ser mío._

Los otros dos chicos la miraron incrédulos.

 _\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Ukyo con un tono de ignorante._

 _-Poderoso afrodisiaco. Si dar a Airen se volverá loco de deseo, y hacer amor primera chica que ver._

Yo al oír me asusté y estuve a punto de bajar y hacerle hablar, pero lo consideré mejor y seguí escondido, quise saber que planeaban.

 _-Si, pero allí estará Akane que te impedirá que pongas en marcha tu plan. -_ le contestó Ukyo _._

 _\- Para eso estar Ryoga-_ y sacó otro frasquito y se lo dio al chico _\- tú darle esto a chica violenta y ella darle y ella se volverá una tigresa contigo._

Yo me quedé en blanco y paralizado. ¡Nos iban a dar un afrodisiaco para poder tenernos!

.

En ese momento Ranma se calló y paró de contar, Akane lo miraba con una cara de terror. La chica temblaba de miedo, de rabia, de impotencia.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que hemos estado a punto… de ser utilizados, como…? - no pudo continuar, la chica cerraba el puño con fuerza.

\- Si, intentaron dróganos con la esperanza que nos entregáramos a ellos, y por lo que vi. Por los efectos que hizo esa droga en ellos… lo hubiéramos hecho, a estas horas tu y yo… seriamos una vergüenza para nuestra familia. Esos nos hubieran arruinado la vida.

Akane hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. Estaba terriblemente furiosa, su vida y la de Ranma no valían nada. Hizo un esfuerzo y…

-Sigue… debo saber como continua.

-Los tres salieron para distintas direcciones, habían quedado a una hora. Entrarían cuando estuviéramos durmiendo. Yo me quedé un rato allí, estaba paralizado por lo que oí, no creí que fueran capaces de hacer algo así.

El joven cerró los ojos y aspiró aire, un rato después soltó aire y continuó el relato.

-Yo planeaba, dejar entrar a Ryoga entrar en tu habitación, y yo entrar después de él. Y pegarle una paliza antes que te hiciera algo. Pero tú podías despertar y pensar algo extraño…. Y golpearnos a los dos. Tampoco podía pararlo fuera de la casa. Debía ser algo que lo dejara para siempre fuera de circulación, tanto a Ryoga como a ellas dos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó ella.

-Al llegar a casa, vi tu uniforme escolar tendido y tuve una idea. Lo cogí me transformé en chica, y me lo puse. - y Ranma recibió un mazazo de Akane

\- ¡Pervertido!

\- Fue necesario- se defendió el chico. Frotándose con la mano donde le pegó la chica. Esperé a Ryoga, y cuando llegó me hice pasar por ti. - no se enfadó, sólo se justificó

.

Ryoga entró en la casa, forzó la puerta y la dejó sin pasador para que entrase sus cómplices. Yo desde la oscuridad lo vi. Tragué saliva lo que iba hacer no me gustaba. Estaba deseando pegarle una paliza, pero me contuve. Me acerque a él.

- _Hola Ryoga_ \- le dije forzando la voz. - _¿a qué has venido tan tarde? Están todos acostados_. Sólo yo estoy en pie.

Antes de entrar, para coger valor había tomado un poco de ese afrodisiaco, y al escucharme se puso tenso. Imagina lo que pasó por su cabeza. Se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, me empezó a sobrar, me recordó a Kuno. No, este era peor. Tuve que pararle lo pies, y aun así volvía a atacar.

- _¿Qué te pasa en la voz? Suena diferente y pareces más baja_. - me preguntó- He venido por ti Akane, hoy tú y yo tendremos una noche de amor.

Me seguía acosando y tocando, y yo seguía conteniendo las ganas de ponerlo en orbita, y esas ganas a cada momento eran más y más grande. Pero me tuve que contener.

- _Me ha cambiado la voz por culpa de Ranma, me he resfriado. El otro día ese tonto adoptó un constipado… y nos lo ha pegado a toda la familia._

\- ¡ _Ese maldito Ranma! -_ gruñó ese pervertido sin dejar de meterme mano. Yo molesto le quitaba las manos, pero me las volvía a poner. Cada vez me quedaba menos paciencia y al menos tiempo para ir a visitar la luna- _Hoy te haré olvidar a ese miserable_ \- sacó el frasquito con el afrodisiaco y me lo dio- _tómate esto, te hará ver la vida de diferente manera_. -Yo se lo quité, me giré y disimulé tomármelo, al ver eso se alegró, y me abrazó- ahora tú y yo…

No aguante más y lo deje K.O. Lo subí a mi habitación y lo acosté en mi futón y bajé me transformé en chico, me puse mis ropas y esperé un rato hasta que llegaron las dos chicas.

.

Ranma miró Akane, la chica lo miraba seria. Durante todo el relato había permanecido callada y expectante. Ella vio los cambios de humor del chico, cada vez más furioso cuanto más avanzaba el relato. Para él fue una humillación tener que hacer ese papel. Aunque aguantó mucho, Ranma tuvo demasiada paciencia. Debía haber mandado a Ryoga a las nubes antes de entrar en la casa.

-Venga sigue que te queda la parte de las chicas.

-Para abreviar, tengo suelo… y tú también. Mañana si quieres podemos hablar más. – Akane asintió, al día siguiente, cuando los dos estuvieran más calmados ya hablarían de eso- Ella llegaron, poco después de que yo acabase de vestirme. También habían bebido ese mejunje y me lo ofrecieron a mi. Yo simule beberlo. Se comportaron como Ryoga. Yo tenía que quitarles las manos de encima de mí, me sentía igual de humillado que con Ryoga, y a ellas no podía darle un golpe- el chico se estaba enfureciendo de nuevo, no le gustaba hablar de eso- en un momento, ya cansado de su acoso, les dije que subía a mi habitación, que ellas esperasen cinco minutos, les dije que tenía que prepararme… y subí y me oculté en el pasillo, y vi como subían y enteraban en mi habitación- el chico respiró- el resto ya lo sabes.

Akane estaba furiosa, rabiosa. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a andar. Iba en una dirección y de golpe se giraba e iba en otra. Ranma esperó que ella se calmara, que asimilase lo que le había contado.

- **¡ESAS MAL NACIDAS… ¡Y ESE ESTUPIDO PUERCO!** \- gritó de golpe- me lo voy a cargar cuando los vea. – miró con rabia al chico, Ranma se pensó que tenía los minutos contados- …y tú no lo impedirás, o te mató a ti también.

-Pero…

\- ¡ **Nada de peros**! - dijo la joven furiosa- ¿ **Sabes los que nos han intentado hacer**?

- **¡Si Akane! ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Akane yo estaba allí! ¡Lo oí en primera fila!** – ahora era él el enfadado y ella la asustada. - nos intentaron drogar para que cumpliéramos con sus locos deseos. No me voy a justificar por revolverles la pelota. Puedes que veas que les quite su honor. Pero al intentar atacarnos de esa forma… quitarnos nuestro honor delante de la familia… no merecían compasión. Jamás los perdonaré, no esperaba eso de ellos.

Akane lo miró, el chico se sentía fatal. Había perdido la confianza de esos tres…los había considerado sus amigos. Se sentía perdido ya no podía confiar en nadie. Y lo compendió.

-Cuando dijiste que te habían traicionado, no te referías a que esas dos te pusieron los cuernos, si no que planearon junto a Ryoga retozarnos la vida- el chico asintió- para ti eso fue una traición. – pensó en algo- Nabiki tenía razón. No te importó deshacerte de esas dos. Parecía que te pusieron la ocasión en bandeja, para hacerlo.

Ranma la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Aunque te parezca malvado, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba encontrar una forma de deshacerme de ellas. Romper el compromiso que ellas creían que tenían conmigo. Desde siempre han utilizado cualquier cosa para separarnos. Te hicieron perder la memoria. Las píldoras del amor. El túnel rompe parejas. La caña que quiso utilizar contigo Ryoga y yo fui pescado-Akane sabia que él odiaba hablar de ese suceso, se puso en ridículo por culpa de Ryoga- y ahora esto. -no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ellos no lo harían, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? Ya estoy cansado, nos hacen algo para separarnos… y somos tan tontos y los perdonarnos. Pues se ha acabado. Ya no perdono ni olvido.

Akane sabia que eso era mentira, Ranma se cuestionaba lo que había hecho, pero tenían razón, ellos no lo harían. Se abrazó a él, el chico se puso rígido, pero al poco tiempo sus manos subieron y poco a poco fue abrazando a la chica. Se sentía tan cálido el abrazo de la joven que Ranma se abandonó a él.

-Vamos a dormir. Estamos cansando. Mañana ya hablaremos y con el día veremos esto desde una nueva perspectiva. - dijo la chica- no te tortures, ellos jamás se han arrepentido de lo que han hecho. No te diré de lo que has hecho este bien, tampoco te diré que está mal. Sólo que lo hecho lo que has visto justo. Si no lo hubieras hecho ahora tú y yo estaríamos condenados- la joven tuvo un escalofrío al pensar en ello.

Y los dos abandonados el dojo y se refugiaron en sus habitaciones.

.

Ranma, en su habitación, pensaba en el futuro. Akane en la suya hacía lo mismo. Lo que no sabían los dos eran que pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-Mañana con toda posibilidad vendrán Kuno, su hermana y posiblemente Mousse…- murmuró Ranma.

-… Nabiki los llamará y los informará- murmuró Akane- nos vamos a tener un día tranquilo. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer…

-…Akane y yo es irnos todo el día. - el chico sonrió con maldad, y sacó el frasquito que le quitó a Ryoga- podía usar esto con esos tres. Ya me imagino a Mousse y Kodachi. Pero y Kuno contra quien puedo utilizar esto- y tuvo una malvada idea. - se lo pudo dar a…

-…Nabiki, así nos desaseemos de esa vampira y de sus chantajes- la chica sonrió con maldad, le había quitado un frasquito a Ranma cuando lo abrazó- el sábado toda la familia se va de vacaciones y sólo nos quedaremos en la casa…

\- … Akane y yo, y podía utilizar el afrodisiaco conmigo y Akane y…- el chico negó con la cabeza estaba pensando como habían hecho esos tres. No, se desharía de los otros tres sin necesidades de esa porquería- no necesito esto.

El chico se levantó del futón se acercó a la ventana la abrió y lanzó con fuerza el frasquito que había quitado a Ryoga. Él frasquito voló y chocó con un frasquito idéntico, el lanzado por Akane.

Los dos chicos se metieron en sus camas. No necesitaban ayudas para nada, ni para deshacerse de los rivales restantes, ni para conseguir salir a la persona querida. El sábado sería un día especial, por qué ese día conseguirían al fin al otro sin ayuda de nada. Esa noche durmieron tranquilos, en sus maravillosos sueños sólo salían ellos, sin rivales ni problemas, eso sería una buena premonición del buen futuro que les espetaba.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

EPILOGO.

.

Ryoga se volvió un fugitivo, huyendo a cada hora de tres grupos que lo buscaban continuamente. Huyendo de Shampoo, de Ukyo, y de su novia. Las tres con el mismo objetivo, hacerlo pasar por el altar. Huyendo al menor, para su desgracia nadie huye para siempre y cayó en una trampa tendida por su novia Akari. A las pocas horas paso a ser a estar casado, su libertad acabó. Su derrota frente al clan Saotome fue total cuando años después, sus dos hijitas se casaron con los hijos gemelos de Ranma y Akane, y adoptaron el apellido Saotome.

Shampoo después de ser castigada, fue casada con Mousse, el chico consiguió lo que quería. Pero ella no lo vio igual, en un principio, después quedó totalmente enamorada de su marido, pero este se volvió en el jefe de un grupo que sacó a su aldea del pasado. Mousse y había vivido en Japón lejos de las opresoras leyes de las amazonas, y le gustó esa libertad. El joven unió a los jóvenes y al final derrocaron a las matriarcas y modernizaron su aldea. Para disgusto de Shampoo su marido, y no ella, se volvió en parte del consejo del pueblo, es más se volvió el jefe del pueblo. El mayor disgusto de la amazona llegó cuando su hija huyó en contra de su voluntad a Japón. Y acabó casada con el tercer hijo de Akane y Ranma. Su hija consiguió lo que ella no, conseguir atrapar a un Saotome

Ukyo al no conseguir ni a Ranma, ni a Ryoga, se casó con su camarero, como los otros dos que participaron en el complot fue feliz, y como los otros dos tuvo su disgusto. Sus hijitos se enamoraron de las dos hijas mellizas de Ranma y Akane. Dos replicas de Akane y Ranma chica. Ukyo suplicó a sus hijos que no se casaran con ellas. Pero los dos chicos no sólo no le hicieron caso, si no que también adoptaron el apellido de sus mujeres.

Salvo esos disgustos esas tres personas fueron felices.

Mientras Ranma y Akane formaron una familia numerosa. Tuvieron días buenos y malos. Pero salieron adelante. Aunque no pudieron esperar aquel sábado para declarar su amor. Al día siguiente de ese ataque, en un parque ellos dos a solas…

* * *

Notas del autor:

No los tres que participaron en el complot recibieron un castigo por planear eso. La vida no lo trató mal.

En el manga y el anime. Tanto Ranma como Akane son idiotas. Los rivales planean separarlos, ponen en marcha esos planes, les salen mal. Y Ranma y Akane los perdonan. Aquí Ranma ya se harta y como dice ni perdona ni olvida.

Agradecimientos:

A Btaisho: gracias por tu comentario, y si esa es la noticia. Esperan un bebé.

A Ranma84: como siempre agradezco tus comentarios gracias.

A terry mhel: me alegró que te gustó. Pero por ahora no veo una continuación. No logró verla, aunque eso puede cambiar en el futuro… pero no muy cercano.

Gracias a todos lo que leen y siguen mis historias.


	30. Chapter 30: Volver a casa

**30ª. Volver a casa.**

 **.**

Como cada día, Akane acudió a la universidad. Estaba sola, nadie quería ser su amiga. Esas locas rastreras le habían hundido su honor, no sólo la habían separado de Ranma haciendo ir a cada uno a distintas universidades. Si no que habían esparcido falsos rumores sobre ella que hundieron su reputación.

Que si jugaba con los hombres, que si tenía muchos amantes, que si era una chica fácil, que si esto que si lo otro. Consiguieron que nadie le hablase, que se pelease con sus amigas y familia. Muchos acudieron a ver si era verdad lo que se decía de ella. Ninguno lo intentó por segunda vez, los demás quedaron advertido.

Sólo una persona creyó en ella, y fue la persona de la que la separaron. Ranma fue el único que supo que fue un montaje de sus presuntas prometidas, las amenazó y no consiguió nada. Gracias a las influencias del padre de Kodachi, los mandaron a distintas universidades, en distintas ciudades a cientos de kilómetros uno de otro.

Ellos no pudieron hacer nada. Pero Ranma se lo agradeció profundamente a sus tres rivales, a esos tres chicos se les quitaron las ganas de volver a cruzarse con él. Y a ellas le puso una orden de alejamiento, que esas locas incumplían cuando querían. Akane no volvió a ver a ninguna, no le molestaron con su presencia, pero si con sus mentiras.

Hacia tres meses que los dos prometidos no se veían. No se podían mandar cartas. Esas locas y los tres idiotas interceptaban sus correos. Ni llamarse, también interceptaban la línea telefónica, en pocas palabras no se podían poner en contacto.

Todo empezó poco después de la boda fallida. Todo parecía igual que siempre. Los dos jóvenes prometidos se peleaban igual que siempre, negaban que se apreciaban, se insultaba. Pero en el fondo algo había cambiado. Lo que pasó en China los marcó. Se buscaban con los ojos, si uno de los dos no estaba el otro se ponía nervioso e intranquilo.

Poco a poco algo más cambio que no vio nadie en principio, ni siquiera la perspicaz Nabiki, hubo un acercamiento. Dejaron de pelearse tanto y empezaron a salir juntos, aunque lo ocultaron y esto duro dos años y cuando estaban a punto de irse a la universidad, todo se descubrió y esos seis idiotas destrozaron sus planes de estudiar juntos y de paso el honor de Akane con falsedades, que todos menos Ranma creyeron. Los dos chicos fueron enviados a distintas universidades y su compromiso disuelto, aunque para ellos dos seguían siendo prometidos.

.

Akane suspiró, echaba de menos a su prometido, el egocentrismo del joven, su inmadurez, su falta de tacto, pero también su timidez, su nerviosismo al hablarle, como se sonrojaba. La chica miraba como ese maestro daba clase, se aburría y mucho. Ranma aportaba a su vida alergia y diversión, con su prometido cerca, ella nunca estaba aburrida.

\- ¡Ranma! - exclamó la joven en voz baja, y una lagrima salió de su ojo y le rodó por la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué echas de menos a uno de tus novios? O ¿Te acuerdas de tu prometido a quien engañaste? - dijo con ironía la chica de dos sillas a su derecha.

Akane la miró con ojos de asesina. Odiaba a esa chica, tanto como odiaba a la prima de esa chica, era prima de Kodachi. No la aguantaba, como todos los Kuno era una insoportable. La chica al ver el aura de Akane se levantó y chilló asustada.

-Señorita Tendo. ¿Cuánta vez he de decirle que deje en paz a la señorita Kuno? - dijo el maestro sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra sin girarse. - ya es una adulta, deje de comportarse como una cría.

Akane se enfureció y se dejó caer en la silla abatida, mientras su rival la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfadora, y pensando como vengarse de esa chica. No lo haría por su prima, lo que le pasara a Kodachi le daba igual, pero esa chica le había fastidiado desde el primer momento. Siempre esa pequeña Tendo la superaba la superaba en todas las asignaturas.

El aula era en forma de cine, con la mesa del profesor abajo, y las mesas de los alumnos una a lado de otra y subiendo en diversas filas. Akane se sentaba por el final. La habían delegado a las últimas filas, pero a ella no le importaba eso. No le importaba que nadie le hablase, ni no tener a nadie que la apoyase. Ella sola había demostrado ser la mejor y eso le grajeó más enemigos.

Aunque ya había castigado a varios compañeros por creerse las mentiras de esas tres, notaba que había jóvenes que la miraban con deseo y bufó. Pronto había más gente que castigar.

El maestro estaba dando su aburrida clase, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró el rector de la universidad.

Ese hombre, era un viejo extraño, lleno de manías y de tics. Siempre pensando en las teorías de la conspiración más absurdas. Extraterrestres y viajes en el tiempo y otros complots gubernamentales, siempre fantaseando.

-Perdón que le moleste en su clase señor Matsuda, pero tengo un asunto urgente que hablar con usted y sus alumnos.

El señor Matsuda era conocido por su genio, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, fuese quien fuese. Miró mal al rector.

-Puede hacer lo que quieta, para algo es el rector. De toda forma lo haría- no era un secreto que a Matsuda no le gustaba ese rector, lo consideraba un incapaz, a parte según él le quitó el puesto. Hablaba abiertamente en contra de él. Por desgracia para él nadie le hacía caso.

El rector lo miró y sonrió. Tampoco le caía bien Matsuda, como a todos, era un estirado y antipático, y esa forma de alagar todo lo que hiciera la señorita Kuno, premiándola por encima de los demás, le ponía nervioso. Y eso que lo avisó que no lo hiciera.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo el rector- hoy hemos conseguido lo que esta universidad ha ido buscando desde el principio de este curso. Lo que gracias a la familia Kuno de Nerima y sus influencias nos fue arrebatado injustamente- el rector elevó lo brazos y muy teatralmente, como si interpretara un drama de la Grecia clásica dijo- ¡Hoy por fin se ha hecho justicia! ¡Por fin hemos sido oídos por lo dioses!

Todos los miraron asombrados, ¿Qué le habían quitado esa familia? ¿Qué habían conseguido recuperar? Akane miró al rector asustad, si la familia Kuno estaba metida por medio…

El rector siguió parloteando.

-Ahora han cambiado las cosas. A partir de ahora, seremos una universidad fuerte y temida. Tendremos todos los triunfos a nuestro alcance. Nadie nos hará frente. Por fin ocuparemos el puesto que nos corresponde por derecho- y durante muchos minutos siguió hablando de lo que conseguirían, pero sin contar lo que habían conseguido ese día.

Akane bajó la cabeza, tal vez debía volver a casa y pedir perdón a su padre. ¿Pedir perdón? Ella no había hecho nada de lo que la acusaban. No era ella la que debía pedir perdón. Tal vez aclarar las cosas. Se acercaba el fin del trimestre, tendría unos días de fiesta

 **.**

Debía volver a Nerima y aclarar todo. Seguro que Ranma también volvía y entre los dos. Negó con la cabeza, no se aclararía nada. Su padre no la escucharía, la echó de casa. Allí no había nadie que la esperase. Ranma tampoco iría a Nerima, abandonó el dojo a la vez que ella y prometió no volver hasta que ella volviese y fuese perdonara de lo que no hizo, y que ellos le pidiesen perdón a ella. Hasta hora nadie la llamó ni contestó sus cartas. Pues ella no volvería.

Recordó como los se tuvieron que separar en la estación de Nerima, a ella se le rompió el alma, y al él también. Ella descubrió ese día que Ranma no era tan insensible como quería aparentar.

No pudieron volver a ponerse de nuevo en contacto. Sus cartas eran interceptadas. Sus llamadas telefónicas eran cortadas. Esos seis imbéciles actuaban sucio, muy sucio.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró. Echaba de menos a Ranma, iría por él. Aunque tuviera que dejar los estudios.

\- ¿De nuevo lloras? - dijo con burla la prima de Kodachi- eres una llorona. Él ya te habrá olvidado. Mi prima…

Nunca acabó lo que iba a decir. El director la cortó con su elocuente discurso

-Hoy se nos ha transferido el mejor alumno de la universidad de Sapporo, ¡a casi dos mil kilómetros de distancia! - todos bufaron, un estudiante que venía desde la otra punta del país- en un principio debía venir aquí, desde Nerima como nuestra estrella la señorita Tendo- todos la miraron con desprecio- pero el juego sucio del director de un director irresponsable y sus hijos lo mandaron a Sapporo. Ahora después de meses combatiendo, hemos conseguido tenerlo- se giró a la puerta- ¡Puedes pasar!

Y entró un joven, andaba con timidez, y miró hacía los que serían sus compañeros, y su vista se paró en un punto. Y se sonrojó.

\- ¡Venga preséntate! - dijo el rector.

\- ¡Mi nombre es…! - empezó el chico sin apartar la vista de ese punto.

Akane oyó entrar al chico, aún se tapaba la cara con las manos. Pero notó algo extraño, una sensación conocida. Una sensación agradable que la reconfortaba. Una sensación de protección. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y lo vio.

-Mi nombre es…- dijo el joven.

\- ¡Ranma! -se oyó en la clase. Todos se giraron hacía Akane. Había pronunciado el nombre del chico antes que el lo dijera.

.

Minutos antes.

.

Ranma llegó a Hiroshima después de viajar de una punta a otra del país, hizo una pequeña escala en Nerima para ver a su madre y Kasumi, no quiso ver a nadie más. Puso todo en claro y pidió ayuda para resolver todo con la familia y ella le prometieron ayudarlo.

Cuando llegó a la universidad fue al despacho del rector y lo vio, se les cayó el alma a los pies, otro loco y ya conocía a tantos como para formar tantos equipos de futbol, incluyendo sustitutos, que podrían jugar una liga de futbol. No dijo nada. Contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas a las preguntas del rector. El hombre lo llevó a la Lo siguió hasta la que seria su clase. Ese hombre lo hizo esperar fuera y desde allí oyó al hombre dar un discurso de varios minutos antes de hacerlo pasar. La paciencia del joven se agotó enseguida, pero aguantó hasta que lo llamó.

Ranma entró en el aula con timidez. Antes de entrar ya había notado una presencia agradable, alguien conocido. Su fragancia le llenó los pulmones. Miró a sus futuros compañeros, pero buscaba a la dueña de la fragancia que enloquecía sus sentidos, no tardó en encontrarla y no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Estaba llorando y deprimida, lo supo nada más mirarla. Sabía que no era bien querida allí, eso cambiaría con él. Nadie volvería a despreciar a Akane por las mentiras propagadas por unas envidiosas.

.

..

Akane miró a su prometido, lo llamó.

\- ¡Ranma! – gritó y tapó la boca avergonzada. Todos la miraron y se puso en pie y siguiendo la fila de asiento fue aun lateral donde había las escaleras y las bajó. Se paró delante del chico y se miraron.

Él enrojeció, después de tres meses la tenía delante. Había soñado con eso desde el momento que se separaron. Pero ahora se sentía dominado por los nervios.

Ella vio el nerviosismo del chico, ella misma era un manojo de nervios. Un cumulo de sentimientos pugnaban por salir de su corazón que latía debocado como un caballo salvaje.

\- ¡Hola Akane! - dijo el chico saludándola con timidez, levantando la mano derecha a forma de saludo.

\- ¡Hola Ranma! - contestó ella, con los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar.

El resto de la clase los miraban extrañados, que esos dos se conocían era seguro. Pero la forma tan familiar de tratarse, sin el chan o el kun, los llevó a pensar que eran íntimos, incluso demasiado. Los chicos que se habían propuesto descubrir si Akane era una chica fácil no dejarían que ese chico se metiese en sus planes. Las chicas que habían mirado a Ranma como algo con que jugar al ver el comportamiento de Akane se enfurecieron. Esa chica era una lagartona que jugaba con los hombres, no consistirían que se quedase con ese caramelo que acababa de llegar.

Los dos chicos estuvieron mirándose un rato sin reacciona. El resto de los allí presentes los miraba apretantes. ¿Qué iban a hacer esos dos chicos? El profesor se estaba enfureciendo, no podía dar clase con esos dos jóvenes en medio de la clase.

De golpe Akane se abalanzó sobre Ranma y lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho. Ranma se quedó estático con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, hasta que notó los movimientos de la chica y supo que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Estas llorando? - peguntó el chico. - ¡Eres una llorosa!

\- ¡No estoy llorando! – se defendió ella- y se dice llorona.

\- ¡Ya sé que dice llorona! - contestó el chico- pero quería reírme un poco.

Ella separó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- ¡Si eres una llorona! - dijo él agarrándola por los brazos casi por los hombros. Casi los hombros- no llores, deja de llorar. – le pidió- ya estoy aquí contigo, como debía ser. Ya nos molestaran esos seis, están encarcelados por lo que nos hicieron. He hablado con Kasumi y mi madre, saben la verdad, ella nos ayudase a que todo se aclare con tu padre y el mío.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, por fin podía volver a su casa y reconciliarse con la familia.

\- ¡Gracias Ranma! - dijo la chica- ¡No sabes lo que te he echado de menos!

Ranma enrojeció, parecía un semáforo.

-No tanto… como … yo… a…a… a ti.

Ella emocionada lo abrazó de nuevo y él correspondió el abrazo, habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

-Señorita Tendo y señor Saotome, cuando acaben las clases pueden seguir queriéndose, pero el señor Matsuda está deseando continuar con su clase. - dijo el rector. Era cierto El profesor Matsuda estaba furioso.

Los dos chicos se separaron avergonzados y miraron el suelo.

-Se pueden sentar en sus sitios. - Siguió el rector. Akane cogió a Ranma por la mano y se lo llevaba a su lado- Os recuerdo que la señorita Tendo busca compañera de habitación que le ayude a…

\- ¡Lo siento! Ya está ocupada- dijo Akane mirando a Ranma- mi prometido ocupará la otra habitación- miró la mochila que llevaba Ranma al hombro, seguro que no tenía habitación.

Ranma la miró y sonrió, esa chica que perspicaz era, si no había tenido tiempo de buscar sitio donde vivir.

\- ¡Si! Yo ocuparé la otra habitación- dijo el chico, para fastidio de muchos que querían vivir con la joven y tener algo con ella.

Los dos jóvenes subían por las escaleras en dirección al sitio donde se sentaba Akane, Ranma ocuparía el puesto de al lado.

Atraían las miradas, los dos sabían que iban a tener problemas con sus compañeros. Ryoga y compañía ya no estaban para fastidiar, pero allí tendrían nuevos problemas con nuevos rivales.

Akane oyó suspirar a Ranma.

-Ya estoy en casa- oyó decir al chico. Para Ranma, la casa era donde estuviese Akane.

\- ¡Se bienvenido! - contestó ella sonriendo.

* * *

Notas del autor:

.

Hola.

En este fic he separado s Ranma y Akane. No es una separación deseada por ellos. Si no un complot hecho por sus rivales y el director Kuno

A Ranma lo he mandado a Sapporo en la isla de Hokaido al norte de Japón. Y a Akane a Hiroshima al sur de país. Según internet unos 1.754,97 kilómetros de distancia, unas 28 horas con 51 minutos en coche. En tren unas trece horas. Quería que estuvieran muy, muy separados. Ranma ha utilizado el tren. Pero ha tardado más en llegar por que ha hecho una pequeña escala en Nerima para ver a su madre y aclarar las mentiras de sus presuntas prometidas.

El aula donde estudia Akane es parecida a donde estudia Son Gohan la secundaria en Dragon Ball z.

Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hacía muchos meses, al fin he decidido escribirla. Mientras lo hacía la he ido cambiado y resulta distinta al proyecto original. Tanto la prima de Kodachi, como el nombre de profesor son cosas nuevas, salieron mientras lo escribía,al principio el profesor no tenía nombre.


	31. Chapter 31: Ranma descubre el secreto de

**31\. Ranma descubre el secreto de Akane**.

.

Akane estaba en su habitación. Sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en su liberta. Escribía el borrador de su nueva historia, le quedaba poco para acabarla. Era una historia sobre sus dos personajes de anime preferido. Después, cuando la tuviera bien pulida, la pasaría a su ordenador y la subiría a internet. No era la primera vez que subía una, y no sería la ultima.

Se llevó el lápiz a los labios y las manos a detrás de la cabeza y miró el techo. Ese anime era tan parecido a su historia con Ranma. Tenía escalofríos al recordar los parecidos. El personaje principal con una prometida oficial, ninguno de los dos reconociendo que se querían. Siendo acosados por otra prometidos, prometidas, rivales, maldiciones, etc. En pocas palabras, un anime que parecía sacado de su propia vida y la de Ranma.

Suspiró, miró a su historia, le dio el final adecuado. Y lo repasó, cambió algunas cosas, suprimió otras, cambió el final, pero se lo pensó y volvió a poner el final original.

Cerró la libreta, sintió hambre y decidió bajar a la cocina y prepararse una merienda, Kasumi había salido con el doctor Tofu. El medico había vuelto a Nerima después de meses ausente estudiando en Alemani, y ahora salía con su hermaba mayor.

Nabiki había salido con sus amigas, cuanto más lejos estuviera mejor, después de la última que montó en el dojo. Avisó a sus rivales y a los de Ranma que se pasaban las tardes entrenando juntos. Y llegaron y destrozaron el dojo. Akane acabó con la pierna rota y Ranma teniendo que entrenar en un descampado. Nabiki sufrió las iras de los dos prometidos, y ahora los rehuía, pero no por eso desaprovechaba hacer negocios a costa de ellos.

Su padre y el de Ranma habían salido a emborracharse. Tía Nodoka estaba dando los último toques a su casa. Ya la habían reconstruido, pronto ella y tío Genma se irían a ella. Ranma podía irse o quedarse. No sabía lo que haría, ella creía que él se sentía partido, una parte del chico quería irse con su madre, pero ella sabía, aynque él no se lo hubiera dicho, que Ranma no le gustaba mucho la idea de separarse de ella, aunque se vieran todos los días.

Y Ranma, estaría entrenando, volvería en una medía hora, siempre volvía a la misma hora, aunque a veces se encontraba con sus rivales y él les agradecía haberles destrozado el dojo y que Akane hubiera acabado con un pie roto.

Salió de su habitación apoyándose en una muleta, le dolía el pie dañado, le avisaba que pronto, en un par de día tal vez, llovería.

Llegó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un flan y una manzana.

Mientras merendaba pensó en como había cambiado todo desde que volvieron de China. Ranma se había vuelto más protector, estaba siempre encima de ella, vigilándola, protegiéndola. Había amenazado varías veces a esas tres locas para que la dejaran en paz. Y les había dado varia palizas a sus tres rivales. El chico intentaba no insultarla, pero no siempre lo conseguía, era difícil cambiar los viejos hábitos y más de una vez ella debía castigarlo.

Pero Ranma poco a poco, muy poco a poco, se iba deshaciendo de esa capa de chico rudo, al menos con ella, e iba perdiendo la vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Esa mañana habían acabado de reparar el dojo, pero el chico no lo supo, llegó de la escuela, ella no pudo ir por culpa del su pierna rota, la saludo, se interesó como estaba y salió a entrenar, no le dio tiempo a decirle que no era necesario irse a entrenar, como siempre ese chico actuaba antes de pensar.

Ella acabó de merendar, limpió todo y subió a su habitación. Les costó subir las escaleras.

-¡Maldita pierna! Si Ranma estuviera aquí me subiría en brazos- dijo ella, eso era seguro. Ranma era el encargado de subirla o bajarla de su habitación, y ella estaba encantada con eso.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, sentado en la silla de su escritorio estaba Ranma.

-¡Ranma!- dijo ella sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-No he llegado a entrenar, he visto a esos esperándome en el descampado y me he vuelto. No quería jaleos, ya estoy hartop de tanto acoso.- contestó él- ¿Y tú donde estabas?

-He bajado un rato a la cocina- dijo ella.

-,¿Y porque no me has llamado?- contestó él un poco enfadado- hace rato que estoy aquí. Sabes que no puedes andar bien, ni puedes hacer esfuerzo bajando ni subiendo escaleras.

\- No sabías que estabas- contestó ella también enfadada- no necesito a nadie que me cuide, yo misma…

-¡Si que necesitas que te ayuden!-gritó furioso él- ¿Qué quieres permanecer más tiempo con eso en el pie?- señaló el vendaje- el medico te dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos, y tú no le haces ni caso. ¿Te tengo que atar para que te estés quieta?

-No te necesito. No necesito a nadie. Me curaré sin pedirte ayuda

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil?, ¿Por qué no te dejas cuidar? Cada día te bajo al comedor y por la noche te subo a tu habitación. No quieres que nadie te ayudes, has echado de tu habitación a Kasumi y a mi madre. ¿Por qué no quieres ayuda?

-¡Por qué tengo que demostrar que me puedo valer por mi misma!. ¡Por que tengo que demostrar que no soy una torpe! ¡Por que tengo…!

-No hablas por ti- la cortó el chico furioso- repites lo que dicen esas tres. No tienes que demostrar nada, ni a mi, ni a ti. ¡Y a ellas menos! ¡Tu vales por lo que eres!, ¡No por lo que demás dicen de ti!. Eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi aliada, por que te he tenido a mi lado cuando te he necesitado, sin imponerme nada. Te he tenido a mi lado en los buenos ratos y en los malos. Cuando necesitaba a alguien que me apoyase y me ayudase a levantarme y en los ratos que nos reíamos y divertíamos, jamás me has pedido nada a cambio. No necesitas demostrar nada.

El chico se giró, tenía la cara roja. El enfado le había hecho hablar más de la cuenta, era tarde para retratarse ni para disimular. Lo dicho, dicho estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

-Tú también eres mi amigo, mi prometido, por la misma razones, pero tengo que demostrar que pode cuidarte, ayudarte en el futuro…- dijo ella.

-¿A quien?- dijo el chico desesperado. No comprendía la actitud de la joven. El solo pedía que ella estuviera con él. No que fuera la mejor en todo.

-¡A mi! ¡Me lo tengo que demostrar a mi!. ¡Siempre he sido torpe! Nunca seré como Kasumi, no seré tan buena ama de casa… ni como tus otras prometidas… tengo tantas carencias.-La chica lloraba, Ranma comprendió a la chica, su baja estima.

\- No te pido que seas como Kasumi, ni como esas tres menos. No quiero que seas Kasumi, no la quiero- vio como la miró Akane, y retrificó- sólo la apreció como hermana mayor. Contigo es diferente, eres mi mejor amiga, la que sabe más de mi. La que más me comprende.- vio como la alegría volvía a su prometida- no piense que eres la peor, para mi vales mucho.- la miró y sonrió- y escribes muy bien.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese inmaduro había ojeado la liberta donde escribía sus fics.

-¿Qué has hecho? Has leído mis fics- dijo ella furiosa.

-¿Fics? ¿Qué es un fics?- preguntó Ranma.

\- Un fic es una historia que se sube a internet.

-¿Las subes? ¿Y la lee alguien?- se empezó a a enfadar- No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. No quiero que nadie te moleste, ni se ría de ti.

\- No te preocupes- dijo ella furiosa- mi cuenta es conocida por un sobrenombre, nadie sabe quien soy realmente. Mi nombre en la cuenta es Jusen-do.

-¿Tú eres Jusen-do.?- dijo Ranma asombrado. Akane lo miró asustada, él la leía.

\- Me habías dicho que no sabía que era un fic, ni que tenía sobrenombre, y ahora dices conocer ese sobrenombre.

\- Yo no sabía que a esas historias se la llamaba fics y que el nombre de quien las escribía era un sobrenombre.-Akane lo miró, típico de él, leer algo y no saber eso, su prometido era lerdo.- soy un seguidor tuyo- dijo avergonzado- aunque también he utilizado lo que tú has llamado sobrenombre.

Akane se puso roja, su prometido había leído sus historias, no podía ser cierto, se quería morir.

-No me dirás tu nombre en el fic- preguntó ella.

Él la miró y sonrió.

-No sólo leo, como mucho te he puesto un pequeño comentario.

Como ella pensó el no se lo diría.

-Al menos dime tu sobrenombre- pidió la chica.

\- No, así siempre estarás con la duda- dijo él riendo.

-¡¡Serás!, ¡Te lo puedo sacar a golpes!- dijo un poco furiosa.

\- ¡No conseguirás nada!- contestó el chico. Miró la libreta y la cogió- así que aquí tienes tus futuras historia- miró la libreta- pues las voy a leer antes que nadie.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, incluso con una pierna rota casi voló.

-¡Devuélvela!- exigió la joven muy furiosa- no tienes ningún derecho, espera como los demás.

-Si, tengo ese derecho- dijo él huyendo de Akane- ¡soy tu prometido!.

-¡Eso no te da ningún derecho!- contestó la chica y sacó el mazo para pegarle un golpe. - ¡Darme la libreta!- ordenó la chica e intentó cogerlo, pero al estar lesionada no podía cogerlo.

El chico salió por la ventana.

-Cuando los lea ya te lo revolveré- dijo el chico riendo y se fue dejando a Akane furiosa y sola. Cuando volviese el chico lo escarmentaría.

Fueron pasando las horas y el chico no volvía. A la hora de cenar estaban toda la familia menos el chico.

-¿Y Ranma?- preguntó Nodoka.

-No lo sé. Estuvo un rato en mi habitación y después se fue.

-Seguro que os enfadasteis- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa picara en su cara- os he oído discutir, seguro que te hizo algo y tú lo mandaste a volar.

-¡No me hizo nada! y ¡Yo no lo mande a volar!- gritó la chica. No confesaría que Ranma huyó con su libreta de los fics. Nadie debía saber que escribía historias o se reirían de ella, sobretodo Nabiki.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad, nadie quería enojar a Akane, el único que lograba calmarla era Ranma y ahora no se sabía donde estaba.

Pasaron las horas y Ranma no volvía. Nabiki insinuó que el chico estaría con alguna de sus otras prometidas. Akane la miró con ganas de matarla, pero algo le decía a Akane que su prometido no estaba con ninguna de esa tres, que no hacía nada malo, ni para enojarse. Pero no por ello, cuando él volviese, dejaría de darle un buen mazazo, eso por preocuparla y quitarle la libreta.

Al irse a dormir, el chico seguía sin aparecer, ella muy preocupada tardó en dormirse. Ranma no volvió para almorzar, ni para comer. Volvió por la tarde, cuando hacía veinticuatro horas que había desaparecido. Ranma volvió a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó la chica furiosa, amenazándolo con una espada de madera.

-¿Yoo? He estado leyendo. – contestó el chico asustado, no comprendía el enfado de su prometida.

\- ¿Leyendo? ¿No me dirás que has estado leyendo hasta hora- dijo ella con incredulidad. No se creía lo que decía el chico.

\- SI, he estado leyendo hasta hora. Me he leído todas tus historias, no he empleado más de dos o tres horas.

-¿ Dos o tres horas? – preguntó ella de nuevo con ironia – ¡Ranma!, ¡Has estado fuera veinticuatro horas!

Ranma la miró, ella vio que no la creía. Para él sólo estuvo unas pocas horas.

-No lo entiendo Akane.. yo he leído tus historias. No podía parar. Y las he acabado y he vuelto. No ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Había muchas historias, algunas muy largas. Te has ido metiendo tanto en ellas que has pedido la moción del tiempo.- ella ya no tenía ganas de pegarle, no se lo merecia-¿ y que te parecen las historias?

\- No están mal- dijo él- están bien escritas y son interesantes…

\- Pero….

\- Esos personajes de tus historias se parecen a nosotros. Se parecen mucho, tanto que dan miedo. Siempre huyendo de sus rivales y sus acosadoras, como nosotros. – dijo el chico- en tus historias deben luchar para conseguir ganar a esos locos.

-¿Y tú como lo harías?- dijo ella.

-No sé. Una historia en que ellos dos, saliesen juntos, fueran al cine, a tomar algo. Que poco a poco fueran congeniando, más de lo que ya están, pasando de los acosadores y rivales.

Akane lo miró, ese no era el Ranma que ella conocía, parecia más sincero, no tan burlón. Durante un rato no supo si esos debía pasar con los personajes de su fic o con ellos mismo, no lo preguntó.

-Bueno Akane te dejo. Tengo hambre y debo asearme. Llevo muchas horas sin hacerlo.

El salió de la habitación y la dejó sola. Akane miró la libreta. Alguien tan poco cuidadoso como Ranma podía echar a perder, manchar su libreta y perder paginas enteras. Pero la libreta esta bien, sin manchas. Pero descubrió una historia nueva, una no escrita por ella, la debió escribir Ranma. Conociéndolo debía ser una tontería. Cuando terminó el relato de su prometido tenía lagrimas en los ojos, ese relato la había emocionado y la había hecho reír y llorar, que gran talento escondía Ranma. El relato estaba lleno de amor y cariño, en que los dos protagonistas dejaban ver su amor de forma abierta y sincera.

Aquella noche cuando bajó a cenar.

-Mira Akane, ya ha vuelto Ranma- dijo riendo Nabiki- ¿No vas a preguntarle donde ha estado?- esa chica era una cotilla.

\- No. Ranma puede ir donde quiera, no me debe ninguna explicación- dijo Akane como si no le importará donde había estado su prometido.

-Eso opino yo. No le debo explicaciones a Akane. Y menos delante de la familia- contestó en el mismo tono Ranma.

Los dos se miraron y giraron sus caras haciendo un gesto despectivo. Nabiki vio que era puro teatro, después los interrogaría, pero para su desgracia Kasumi, viendo lo que se proponía Nabiki se la llevó a limpiar los platos.

Horas después, los dos prometidos estaban juntos en el tejado.

-Hace una buena noche, se ve bien las estrellas- dijo ella.

\- Como cada noche- contestó él. Akane lo miró, siempre haciéndose el duro, aunque ella sabia que era pura fachada..

\- Venga Ranma, por una vez podías decir algo menos altanero, confesar que te gusta contemplar las estrellas.

Ranma la miró simulando desgana. No confesaría eso nunca, su reputación se iría a la porra.

-No me gusta contemplar las estrellas. Me gusta estar aquí por que se está tranquilo. Sin nadie que me moleste.. Jamás confesaría que estaba allí para estar con ella, aunque eso la chica ya lo sabia.

Akane se giró para que no la viese sonreír, ya no le engañaba. El Ranma insensible ya no era creíble para ella, sabía lo que escondía debajo de esa coraza y le parecía más atractivo, pero no se lo echaría en cara, si lo hacía Ranma se enfadaría, no se quería enfadar con él.

-Oye Ranma, gracias por tu fic, es muy bonito.

-¿Qué fic? Son todos tuyos. Yo no escribo ninguna tontería.

Akane negó con la cabeza, ese Ranma siempre ocultando sus sentimientos.

Había pasado unos meses y Akane subió a su cuenta el fic escrito por Ranma, y había conseguido buenas criticas, aunque había un seguidor… con el sobrenombre del Salvaje Caballo, ese seguidor, estaba segura que era su prometido. ¡No!, no estaba segura, lo sabía de cierto que ese seguidor era Ranma.

A ellos dos, como en la historia escrita por Ranma, las cosas les iban bien. Salían juntos, y sin tenerse que enfrentarse a sus rivales, ni vivir grandes aventuras podían disfrutar de ser prometidos, aunque se seguían peleando por tonterías. Sonrió, las cosas les iban bien, el futuro era inmejorable. Y a su lado tenia a Ranma que la apoyaba en todo.

.

* * *

 **Notas del.autor:**

.Esta historia la tenía planeada escribir hace mucho tiempo. Pero he ido dejandola de lado, y ha pasado más de un año sin escribirla, puede que incluso dos años.

Cuando la acabé le hice un epilogo, pero no me acababa de gustar y lo rechace..

Gracias a los que leen y comentan estas historias


	32. Chapter 32: La destrucción de Ryoga

**32ª. La destrucción de Ryoga**

.

Nacer, crecer, amar, tener descendencia… y por último morir. Todo eso significaba vivir y Ryoga había añadido a eso disfrutar y aprovecharse. No sabia cuando todo había cambiado, él siempre había sido un buen chico, aunque tímido. Nunca se había aprovechado de nadie… sin embargo, desde que sobre él cayó la maldición de cerdito ahogado, había comenzado a cambiar.

Empezó a aprovecharse de su cuerpo maldito para satisfacer sus deseos ocultos. Gracias a su cuerpo de cerdito podía comer, o dormir con la prometida de su rival y a la vez vengarse de este. Y no sólo dormir si no verla como se cambiaba de ropa, sólo no osaba meterse con ella en el baño, eso podía tráele problemas, si le caía agua caliente.

A la vez, con eso podía vengarse de Ranma, provocándole celos y haciendo que Akane se pelease con él cuando Ranma intentaba separar al cerdito de su novia. Aunque Ranma más de una vez se había vengado, aunque eso también le traía problemas a Ranma con Akane.

Pero, Akane no era la única chica con quien compartía lecho y comida, estaba también su propia novia, Akari Unryu. Pero esas dos chicas ya no eran las únicas. Gracias al pésimo sentido de orientación del chico, siempre andaba perdido por todo el país. y en cada ciudad encontraba a alguien que lo alimentaba, alguien con quien compartir lecho, aunque fuese convertido en cerdo.

Allá donde fuese siempre encontraba a una chica que lo cuidaba como su mascota y lo alimentaba y con quien dormía por la noche. Ryoga como cerdito tenía muchas dueñas y muchos nombres distintos. Y si en un principio sólo fue Akane, ahora en cada sitio que llegaba había una chica de la que… ¡aprovecharse!

Si, ¡aprovecharse! Era lo que una parte de sus pensamientos le decían que hacía, pero…

-No es aprovecharse- se decía él- no tengo la culpa de ser tan adorable como cerdito y que las pobres chicas se queden encantadas con tener una mascota tan guapa como yo.

No reconocía que se había vuelto un aprovechado que disfrutaba de la inocencia de los demás y si a parte podía disfrutar viendo de como las chicas se cambiaban delante suyo. Pero él a eso no lo llamaba aprovecharse.

Sabía que Ranma no opinaba igual que él. Que a ese chico no le hubiese gustado nada saber que en cada ciudad tenía una Akane, o más, que lo cuidaba. Si Ranma lo hubiera sabido… se hubiese espantado y le hubiese dado una paliza. Ranma era tan echado a la antigua, tan conservador, ni si quiera era capaz de espiar a Akane cuando se cambiaba, ¡Ranma era un idiota!

Acababa de dejar la casa de Ayumi, una chica esbelta, con buenas caderas. Un busto para quitar el aliento. Unas caderas impresionantes, y un culo que ¡uf!… tenía mejor figura que Shampoo, y eso decía mucho. Aunque Ayumi era un poco pervertida, pero era también una excelente cocinera, mejor que Ukyo, aunque no tan buena como Kasumi. Estaba transformado en cerdito, se había dado cuenta que con esa aparecía conseguía más beneficios que siendo hombre.

Si tenía suerte podía llegar a casa de Sayaka, como todas las chicas de las que era mascota tenía unas medidas impresionantes y era guapísima, y su madre era una excelente cocinera.

Ser un maldito era genial, en su interior agradecía no haber tenido la cura para su maldición. ¿Quién quería una cura cuando podía ser la mascota de cientos de chicas que lo cuidasen y alimentasen?

Aunque no iba a negarlo, Akane y Akari eran sus preferidas. Eran sus diosas y todas las demás eran su harem. Ryoga se rió con ese pensamiento, no se dio cuenta, ni admitiría, que se había vuelto un pervertido, un degenerado y aún más machista de lo que él pensaba que lo era Ranma. Para él, el machista y degenerado era Ranma. La forma que ese "afeminado" trataba a Akane demostraba que no se la merecía. Vale que ese idiota siempre la cuidase, la vigilase, arriesgase su vida por ella… pero eso no demostraba nada…. Ranma era un idiota que no sabía como tratar a una mujer. Si fuese por él…

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Es Marcus! - oyó decir. Ryoga se giró y vio a Kassandra. Esa chica era la hija del embajador de un país, ahora no recordaba que país. Vivía en una casa grande, con criados y cocineros. Kassandra era una niña rica, y muy, muy guapa, aunque algo tonta. Marcus era el nombre que esa chica le daba. El cerdito saltó sobre el pecho de Kassandra y se restregó en él mientras de los ojos del cerdito salían lagrimas, lagrimas de cocodrilo, falsas y muy utilizadas cada vez que se encontraba con una de sus cuidadoras.

-Hola mi niño- dijo Kassandra- ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿No te he visto en meses? - la chica lo miró sería y preocupada- ¡Estás en los huesos! ¡Te noto las costillas! - la chica negó con la cabeza- ¡Hoy te daré una buena comida! ¡Hoy te darás un festín!

Y así fue, P-chan, también conocido como Marcus, y otros muchos nombres más, se dio un festín. Durante varios días comió como un rey y durmió entre los pechos de esa chica… pero pronto añoró dormir entre los pechos de Akane e inició su viaje hacía Nerima. Mientras duró ese viaje, fue de pueblo en pueblo de ciudad en ciudad y siempre encontró un sitio donde comer caliente y dormir entre los brazos de una chica.

Y al final llegó a Nerima. Andaba por sus calles, más de una chica lo llamó, más de una vez estuvo tentado de hacer caso a esas chicas, pero tenía en su mente a Akane, y a Akari.

Si conseguía llegar al dojo Tendo… Akane lo abrazaría, le daría de comer y dormiría con él. Ranma se enfadaría, intentaría separarlo de Akane y esta se enfadaría y golpearía a ese imbécil. Pensaba en eso con maldad, provocaría a Ranma para que se pelease con Akane, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ese celoso de Ranma al final se enfadaría definitivamente con Akane y él tendría vía libre con la chica. Serían felices, y tendría a dos chicas para él, por que Akari no la dejaría, no renunciaría a su novia. Como dijo Mousse en China jugaría a dos bandas.

Iba por las calles, notaba que se acercaba a su objetivo, casi olía a Akane, su olor personal induraba las calles por donde pasaba, ese aroma lo conducía hasta ella… pero junto con el olor de Akane había otro, un olor repugnante, un olor nauseabundo, el olor de su rival, el olor del idiota de Ranma. ¿Qué hacía Ranma con Akane? ¿Como se atrevía a ir con ella?

Ese cerdito se enfureció, fue dominado por los celos, y siguió a esos olores que lo condujeron hasta la pareja, que no iban solos, menos mal. Los acompañaban un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme del Furinkan, debían haber salido del Furinkan.

Ryoga los miró intrigados parecían ir en una dirección e iban bromeando, estaban muy animados. Ranma y Akane reían con todos, pero notó algo extraño, que en un principio no supo que era y tampoco le dio importancia, pero eso duro poco.

Ese grupo parecía ir a la zona de marcha del barrio, irían a celebrar el fin de curso, ¡con ocho meses de adelanto!, eso era una tontería, ¿Quién celebraba el fin de curso con tanto adelanto? Miró a los jóvenes que iban delante suyo. Sii, esos eran capaces de hacerlo, conociendo lo locos que estaban todos, podían celebrar el fin de curso con tanto adelanto, de ese grupo podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Los siguió a escondidas, aprovechó que era un cerdito para pasar desapercibido, pero el maldito de Ranma se giró varias veces. Ese imbécil tenía super desarrollados los sentidos, sobretodo después de volver de China. P- chan se salvó por haber tanta gente y ser tan pequeño. Pero eso lo advirtió, con Ranma debía estar siempre en guardia.

Como pensó ese grupo iba a la zona de marcha, era un grupo bastante numeroso, según parecía toda la clase de Akane y de ese apestoso. Estaban las amigas de Akane, los amigos de Ranma, incluso ese extraño Hikaru Gosunkugi, que tenía un aspecto aún más tétrico que lo normal. Ver a ese grupo le provocaba un sentimiento de… abatimiento, algo iba mal. No era normal, tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que en ese grupo no estaba Ukyo. Ni habían aparecido las otras dos prometidas de Ranma, ni el idiota de Kuno. Eso aumento ese mal presentimiento.

Ese idiota de Ranma, estaba muy cerca de Akane, demasiado, y aún no se habían peleado, eso aumentó más ese sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó desde cuando empezó a insultar a Ranma. La respuesta fue clara, cuando se dio cuenta que era un obstáculo entre él y "su" Akane. Ese negado no se merecía a una chica como Akane, es más no se merecía a ninguna mujer a su lado. Ni siquiera las otras tres prometidas, por muy locas que estuviesen, Ranma no se las merecía. Ni el aprecio de las hermanas de Akane, ni la amistad de sus compañeras de clase, ni siquiera tener a su lado a su madre, ese tío egoísta de Ranma no se merecía a nadie.

Vio como todo el grupo entró en un local. Ranma y Akane parecían no saber donde iban, se sorprendieron al ver ese sitio. Parecía que sus compañeros le dieron una sorpresa. En ese momento su inquietud volvió a aumentar, pasaba algo y tenía que ver con su rival y con su amada. Pero pasase lo que pasase él lo impediría.

Se acercó al local, pero allí había un vigilante y no le dejaría entrar. Era un sitio donde se celebraban fiestas, reuniones, comidas, cenas. Debía haber otra entrada, una entrada por donde entraba la comida, las bebidas. Si podía entrar por la entrada de servicio.

Y La buscó y se perdió, anduvo por las calles de Nerima. Evitó que lo cogieran varías de sus dueñas, pero en ese momento lo principal era entrar donde estaba Akane y aléjala de las zarpas de ese idiota.

Iba andando cuando llegó a un lugar que conocía. Allí estaba el Neko-Hanten, y lo encontró ¿cerrado? ¡Imposible!, esa bruja de Cologne no permitiría tener cerrado ese local, para ella el negocio era lo principal. Como decía esa mujer "El yen es el yen". Se acercó con miedo, últimamente ese chico tenía activada continuamente la alarma contra los malos presentimientos. Y en la puerta del local había colgado un cartel.

"Por motivos personales cerramos de forma definitiva el Neko- Hanten. Nosotros volvemos a nuestro pueblo, y posiblemente no volveremos. Agradecemos la fidelidad que han tenido con nosotros tanto tiempo. Esperemos que disfruten de una larga y prospera vida. Mucha gracia: y adiós

COLOGNE. Propietaria del Neko- Hanten."

La mandíbula del cerdito chocó contra el suelo. Algo había pasado y ese malestar aumentó cuando encontró el Échanos cerrado y con un cartel casi idéntico. Ukyo había vuelto con su padre y no volvería.

Desde que se fue algo pasó, y todo había cambiado y sabía que lo le iba a gustar. Debía encontrar el local donde estaba Akane y lograr alejarla de Ranma y ese grupo tan molesto, siendo P- chan lo lograría al instante. En cuanto lo viese Akane lo cogería, lo acunaría y lo llevaría al dojo Tendo, dejando solo a Ranma y ese grupo de locos.

Ryoga estaba molesto, no quería nadie cerca de Akane, la quería para él solo. Que solamente le prestase atención a él, y a nadie más. ¡Akane era suya, y sólo suya! Eso se lo enseñaría a Ranma, y si este no lo aprendía, tenía un par de buenos puños para enseñárselo.

Iba pensando en como deshacerse del piojoso de Ranma, cuando de llegó al local, es más llegó a la puerta trasera. Estaban introduciendo mercancías y esperó un descuido y entró. Sin que nadie lo viese llegó a la sala de fiesta. Estaba muy adonadas y sonaba la música. Los compañeros de Akane bailaban, bebían y comían. Los dos futuros ex prometidos eran el alma de la fiesta, estaban junto, para Ryoga demasiado juntos.

Ahora iría hacía Akane se lanzaría sobre Akane y esta lo abrazaría, y provocaría los celos de Ranma. El cerdito sonrió con maldad, su triunfo era seguro. Humillaría a Ranma, como lo hacía siempre que era P-chan. Se animó el mismo, respiró hondo y…

Cogió impulso y empezó andar, después a correr, Akane sería suya, entonó feliz los ojos, y entonces la vio. Paró su carrera en seco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca chocó contra el suelo. Lo que ponía en esa pancarta no era cierto, eso era ¡imposible! Ya supo el motivo de su inquietud, porque se habían ido Shampoo y Ukyo, al fin lo comprendió todo.

Lo invadió una furia ciega. Miró con rabia a su rival, que distraído hablaba con unos chicos, pero miraba a Akane como un colegial enamorado. Y ella hacía lo mismo mientras hablaba con sus amigas miraba al chico. No consentiría eso, él se encargaría de destrozar esa relación.

Lo decidió, se preparó, atacaría a Ranma, este se defendería y lo atacaría… y Akane saldría en su defensa y Ranma se enfadaría. No se dio cuenta que siempre pensaba en el mismo plan, llevaba haciéndolo desde siempre. Aunque Ranma siempre había caído en esa trampa, él no tenía la culpa que su rival fuese un idiota.

Puso en practica su plan, corrió en dirección a Ranma, se preparó para saltar sobre el chico, hoy se vengaría de forma definitiva. Saltó sobre Ranma este se giró y se puso en guardia al sentirse atacado, se preparó para defenderse, Ryoga sonrió al ver como su rival se preparaba y…

Una mano cogió a P-chan y lo detuvo. El cerdito miró a la dueña de esa mano y vio que era Akane, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de verte- dijo la chica, y de golpe se puso seria. – no está bien lo que ibas a hacer. Ranma no te ha hecho nada para atacarlo. Te estás portando mal, es más no debías estar aquí. Hay mucho ruido. No es lugar para mascotas.

El cerdito seguía inquieto y moviéndose, se quería librar del abrazo de Akane y darle su merecido a Ranma, y encima Akane lo llamaba mascota.

-P-chan ¡para ya! ¡Te comportas como un cerdito malo! ¡Deja de molestar a Ranma!

Ryoga se asustó, no era normal que eso pasara. Akane no debía proteger a Ranma, si no a él. Y lo que ponía en la pancarta no podía ser cierto. ¡No era cierto! No lo creía.

\- ¡Déjalo Akane!, sólo es un cerdo. No tiene inteligencia. Nunca la ha tenido. No puede hacerle entender que estamos de celebración. - dijo Ranma. Se acercó a P- chan y lo miró con una sonrisa de vencedor- Y que como es sólo una mascota no puede estar aquí. Si quieres lo saco a la calle y que se dirija donde quiera. -Estaré fuera un momento y después vuelvo.

-Si, hazlo Ranma, pero no le hagas daño, - y miró a P-chan – y tú no ataques a Ranma, o me veré obligada a castigarte.

Ranma cogió al cerdito que iba abatido. No entendía las palabras de Akane, ella siempre fue dulce con él, pero hoy no lo había sido, y había defendido a ese tonto. Si eso que ponía en la pancarta era cierto, entonces comprendía todo.

Ranma sacó al cerdito y lo llevó a un callejón y allí lo miró serio.

-Lo que pone esa pancarta es cierto. No te quiero cerca de Akane, cerdo aprovechado. Tienes Akari y vas detrás de mi Akane, y según sé de alguna más. - lo miró con desprecio- eres un sucio vividor, no te importan las chicas, sólo que te alimenten y dormir con ellas. No te mereces nada. Piensa lo que estás haciendo. Y ves con Akari, y deja de engañarla. Si te vuelvo a ver en brazos de otra chica, se lo contaré todo, que sepa como eres, vividor. Si te acercas a Akane, sea como Ryoga o como P-chan, no vivirás para contarlo.

El cerdito lo miró serio, y con cara de enfadado, e intentó atacar al joven, pero Ranma lo cogió con una mano y lo estampó contra el suelo.

-No lo vuelvas a intentar ¡cerdo! No me voy a contener y te destrozaré. No te quiero por el dojo-oyó gruñir al cerdo, supo que intentó decirle P-chan- si te lo puedo prohibir, yo dirijo el dojo junto con Akane. Has caso y has como los demás. Shampoo y su bisabuela al perder volvieron a China con Mousse. Ukyo tampoco logró nada y volvió con su padre. Los Kuno, tuvimos problemas con ellos, pero ya están resueltos. Sólo faltabas tú y ya lo sabes, vuelve con Akari y vuelve a ser el chico que fuiste, no un perro vividor aprovechado. Si me entero que vives de tu maldición iré a por ti y olvidaré que has sido mi aliado.

El cerdo se movía con intención de morder a Ranma y lo consiguió. Ranma enfurecido le pegó una patada y lo mando a volar.

P- chan voló durante unos minutos y vio con horror como se acercaba el suelo a una velocidad increíble. Se estrelló y se hizo un cráter hondo de donde salió a rastras el cerdito. Al salir del agujero se dejó caer en el suelo.

Era innegable, Ranma había aprendido a golpear de Akane, sus patadas podían rivalizar con los golpes de mazo de la joven.

Oyó un ruido y escuchó como lo llamaban

\- ¡Ryoga! ¡Por fin te encuentro! -El cerdito se giró y vio a su novia Akari subida en su cerdo Katsunishiki - ¿Dónde te has metido estos meses? ¿No sabes la noticia? ¡Akane y Ranma se casaron! ¡Fue una boda sencilla, pero magnifica! ¡Como se miraban los dos, se comían con los ojos!, ¡Que guapos estaban!, ¡Que pasión pusieron al besarse! - con cada frase Akari sin saberlo iba clavando un clavo en el ataúd de Ryoga. El cerdito se iba deprimiendo más y más. - Aunque los obligaron a casarse, ellos fueron contentos a la boda como si lo estuvieran deseando. – y siguió contando la boda. Ryoga en brazos de la chica lloraba, su amada Akane se había casado con el idiota de su rival.

Se dirigían a la granja de Akari. Entonces la fiesta de los compañeros de Akane era… la celebración de su boda. La tristeza de Ryoga era enorme. Ya sabía el interés de Akane por Ranma, y el de este por Akane. Pero no podía creer que diesen ese paso, si no creía que se atrevieran a dar el paso de declararse, ¡se iban a casar! Pasaron por el Neko- Hanten y el Uchan's y al verlo cerrado supo que esas dos chicas al saberse vencidas renunciaron y se fueron. El no haría igual, lucharía por separar a esos dos y vencería' Akane sería suya, como lo era Akari y un motón de chicas más.

Y empezó a hacer planes de como destrozaría ese matrimonio, sin saber que no lo pondría en practica, Ryoga no sabía que con cada paso hacía la granja de Akari, era un paso más hacia su atadura con esa chica, que en pocos días estaría casado, que se le iba a acabar su libertad para ir de chica en chica, que sus días como un vividor se habían acabado. Había llorado por la perdida de Akane, pero por perder su libertad también lloró, pero esas lagrimas fueron de sangre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** **.**

Hola.

Esta vez le toca a Ryoga. Como ya le paso Shampoo en "La transformación" o a Mousse en "Re inventarse" es un capitulo con Ryoga como protagonista y como en el dedicado a Shampoo no he sido agradable con él.

En esta historia he tratado a Ryoga como un aprovechado y un mujeriego. No es la primera vez que lo pongo como aprovechado, que detrás de su aspecto formal es un gran vividor. Se que hay lectores y lectoras que os cae bien, pero eso no quita que se aproveche de Akane y la utilice para atacar a Ranma. En el manga y la serie lo retrata como alguien que no es de todo de fiar.

Aquí el protagonista es Ryoga. Ranma y Akane son personajes secundarios y sólo aparecen cuando están con Ryoga.

El yen es el yen. Es una adaptación de un decir de Cataluña, "la pela es la pela" que quiere decir que el dinero es lo principal. Cologne tiene el aspecto de mirar más por el negocio, por encima de su nieta. De otra manera Shampoo hubiera conseguido a Ranma desde el principio.

¿Lo que pone en la pancarta? Es la celebración de la boda de Ranma y Akane, es una felicitación a ambos por el enlace.

Desde aquí a mediados de abril os dejo un fic más.


	33. Chapter 33ª Después de la pelea

**33ª. Después de la pelea**

.

Todo comenzó esa tarde. Como es natural lo dejaron solos. Su familias se fueron de vacaciones, y los abandonaron. Y se pelearon durante horas.

Él se fue con sus amigos a comprar y lo liaron y lo llevaron a beber. No pudo escapar hasta muy tarde, y cuando llegó al dojo le esperaba la tormenta.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le reclamó la chica- Tenías que llegar pronto y venir conmigo a comprar la cena.

-Me secuestraron entre Daisuke y Hiroshi. – se defendió él.

-¿Y te tengo que creer?, ¿ No te habrás ido con Shampoo o Ukyo?- contestó ella furia. Sabia que el chico no le mentía, pero estaba furiosa y tenía que pagar con alguien ese mal humor, y sólo estaba Ranma.

Ranma la miró mal, siempre igual, siempre desconfiando de él.

-No he estado con ellas, no quiero saber nada de ellas- se defendió el chico y decidió contraatacar- Ayer te fuiste con tus amigas. Yo no desconfié de ti. No te dije que si habías estado con Ryoga, o Kuno.

Akane se enfureció, había empleado sus misma armas contra ella.

-¡Maldito seas!- dijo ella y lo abofeteó-¿Cómo insinúas eso? Yo te soy fiel, cosa que no se puede decir de ti.

Ranma no aguantó más, dos años de desconfianza, dos años de maltrato. Decidió vengarse. Estaba harto de esa pelea que duraba horas.

Se acercó a la chica y la miró furioso.

-¡Estoy harto!, siempre desconfiando de mí. Siempre pegándome antes de preguntar. ¡Nunca me crees!-Akane vio la furia del joven y se pensó lo peor, ahora él le devolvería cada golpe que ella le dio, pero no se esperaba lo que él le hizo.

-¿Qué pretendes? – dijo asustada.- Eres un hombre, siempre me has protegido.

Ranma no le hizo caso.

-Eso se ha acabado- contestó el chico. La acorraló, no le dejó escapatoria. Ella con la espalda contra la pared, y delante su prometido. No la dejaría escapar, eso no significaba que no lucharía.

Cuando él se le acercó, usó sus manos contra el chico, pero Ranma se la cogió y las apasionó contra la pared. Akane se dio cuenta cuan indefensa estaba.

-Hoy pagarás por cada insulto, por cada golpe, por cada vez que me culpas sin motivo.- dijo el joven mirándola furioso.

-No te atrevas a hacerme nada- dijo ella al borde del llanto.

Él la miró, no le gustaba verla así, tentado estuvo de soltarla y pedirle perdón. Pero ella no aprendería, y su orgullo le evitó hacerle caso a su corazón.

-¡Déjame ya!, ¡No volveré a desconfiar de ti!- dijo ella llorando.

-Muy tarde llegan tus disculpas- y sacando fuerzas de su orgullo herido, la besó en el cuello.

Ella indefensa no pudo evitar ese beso. Odió a Ranma por eso, y lo deseó.

-¡Eres un animal!- gritó ella furiosa.

Ranma la volvió a besar en la nariz. A cada insulto, él respondía con un beso.

A cada beso ella flanqueaba más y más, pero lo seguía insultando con fuerza y rabia. Y deseaba vengarse. Él a cada beso se arrepentía de lo que hacía más y más, sabía que ella se lo haría pagar. Pero lo insultos de ella… le impedían vacilar.

La había besado en los ojos, mordisqueado la oreja, volvió a besarla en el cuello, a ella casi se le escapó un gemido. Pero lo insultó con rabia.

-¡Afeminado! – cargó su rabia en ese insultó, y al instante se arrepintió.

Y al insultó de afeminado… Ranma asaltó los labios de Akane y la besó con pasión. Sin querer le soltó las manos.

Al separar los labios de ella, Akane lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se tocó los labios… y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Y escapó de él.

La atrapó en las escalera la empujo contra la pared y la volvió a besar, y ella lo volvió a abofetear. Él la volvió a besar y de repente notó los brazos de ella abrazándolo por el cuello y devolviendo el beso.

Ahí empezó una tormenta de besos, contrabesos y mordisqueos. Subieron a la habitación de ella. Notaron que le sobraba la ropa y la virginidad. Y esa noche y parte del día siguiente se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

El amanecer de ese día, los despertó juntos desnudos y abrazados. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Con él día empezaba una nueva etapa para ellos. Ya no hubo vuelta atrás, atrás quedaron los insultos y desconfianzas. Le costaba controlarse y no lanzarse él uno sobre el otro y comerse a besos. Los demás no importaban, lo que importaba eran ellos y su pasión sin limite.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Este pequeño fic nació en esta noche de insomnio, me ha venido a la mente y he tenido que escribirlo. Si lo hubiera dejado para un nuevo día, hubiera desaparecido de mi mente.


End file.
